Serendipity
by May Rodriguez
Summary: Depois de um casamento às pressas, Edward e Bella precisam conviver sob o mesmo teto fingindo serem um casal feliz. E o que acontece quando o que era para ser mentira começa a se tornar realidade?
1. Marry Me?

**Disclaimer:** Twilight não pertence a mim, tudo isso é da tia Steph!

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Quando Anthony Cullen, o avô de Edward, morre deixa uma grande herança para ele, mas com uma condição: ele só pode ficar com o dinheiro se casar, em um mês, após a morte do avô.

Sua única opção é Bella, sua melhor amiga. Depois de muita insistência e um acordo, ela aceita casar-se com ele. Após o casamento Edward continua o irresponsável de antes, ele e Bella não são nada mais do que grandes amigos, só que para a família eles têm que fingir que o casamento é real. E o acontece quando o faz-de-conta começa a tornar-se realidade?

**Avisos**

- Nada de vampiros aqui, todos humanos.

- A principio Edward tem 19 anos e Bella 18.

- POV's tanto do Edward quanto da Bella e mais para frente POV's de um personagem muito importante.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Capítulo I: Marry Me?**

**EPOV**

_Bip_.

O barulho soava longe, e me chamava atenção, abri os olhos, o sol já iluminava o quarto e o barulho continuava.

Movi-me na cama e bati em algo.

"Anh..." a coisa grunhiu.

Sentei-me, olhando em volta, nesse momento, parecia que alguém martelava minha cabeça. E o nome disso era _ressaca_.

"Ótimo..." murmurei para mim mesmo.

Levei uma das mãos à têmpora e massageei, tentando aliviar a dor. Abri os olhos novamente, observei atento o quarto, definitivamente aquele não era o _meu_ quarto.

Ele era todo rosa e os raios de sol que entravam pela janela e batiam na parede fazia minha cabeça latejar. Eu não fazia idéia de onde estava.

Olhei para o lado, e havia _alguém_ na cama, mas eu não sabia quem era, sua cabeça estava debaixo do lençol.

"Ei..." eu tentava acordá-la, cutucando-a.

"Aanh..." ela resmungava.

Resolvi levantar e tomar um banho. Caminhei pelo apartamento minúsculo, atrás do banheiro que por sinal era minúsculo também.

Quando voltei ao quarto a mulher continuava a dormir, olhando melhor agora que ela estava descoberta, até que era bonita, morena, cabelos longos e pretos, curvas acentuadas... mas eu precisava ir embora.

Algo me chamou a atenção, o bip que me acordara continuava, comecei a procurar pelo quarto atrás do barulho, procurei pelo celular, que para a minha surpresa estava _debaixo_ da cama. Eu só não sabia como ele fora parar ali.

Quando consegui alcançá-lo debaixo da cama ele parou de tocar. Olhei no visor, haviam umas vinte chamadas perdidas de Alice.

Alice sempre fora exagerada, mas dessa vez algo devia estar acontecendo.

"Hum... já levantou?" a desconhecida acordara "Volta pra cama." ela bateu a mão ao seu lado na cama.

"Eh... preciso ir..." não conseguia lembrar o nome da desconhecida, eu nem lembrava do rosto dela. "Qual seu nome mesmo?" perguntei.

"Não lembra meu nome, gostoso?" ela disse se aproximando "Ontem você gemeu ele bastante." ela sorria maliciosamente.

Ela colocou a mão em minha nuca enquanto a outra mão arranhava minha costa de leve, provocando arrepios pelo meu corpo, então, ela me puxou para um beijo.

Minhas mãos foram parar em sua cintura e eu a puxava para mais perto, não deixando um único centímetro entre nós.

E então, meu celular tocou.

"Deixa tocar." ela disse abrindo minha camisa.

"Preciso atender..." eu disse tentando me livrar de suas mãos.

"Isso é tão broxante..." ela disse deixando-se cair na cama.

Peguei meu celular e olhei no visor, era Alice novamente.

"Alô." atendi.

" _Edward, OMG, finalmente você atendeu!"_ Alice disse com uma voz estranha.

"Alice, aconteceu alguma coisa?" perguntei preocupado.

"_E-edward_," ela começou "_o vovô e-ele.."_ e caiu no choro.

"O que aconteceu Alice?" disse elevando minha voz "Diga!" gritei.

"_Ele morreu!"_ Alice gritou de volta e depois voltou a chorar.

"Estou indo para casa." murmurei, pegando as chaves do carro.

"_E-está b-bem..."_" e desligou.

"Já vai?" a desconhecida disse. "Mal começamos." fez um bico.

"Tenho que ir." dei um beijo na testa dela e saí do apartamento.

Meu Volvo permanecia em frente ao prédio, eu nem sabia como chegara naquela espelunca ontem à noite, estava _muito_ bêbado.

Ainda não acreditara que meu avô morrera, não que eu fosse próximo dele ou que fosse seu neto predileto, ao contrário, segundo ele, eu sempre fora a _ovelha negra_ da família.

Sempre arrumando problemas, sempre saindo com várias mulheres, que como dizia ele "_Um dia, uma dessas vagabundas, vai lhe dar o golpe do baú!"._

Sempre dizia que eu só me aproveitava do seu dinheiro, que não estudava...

Muitos comentários, desse tipo nos faziam brigar, muitas vezes em lugares inadequados e momentos inoportunos.

Meu avô tinha mania de comparar a Emmett, meu irmão, que estudava advocacia, estava no ultimo ano da faculdade, era o orgulho da família. Já tinha até uma noiva, Rosalie, a _Barbie_ de carne e osso, essa o fazia gastar mais dinheiro numa semana, do que todas as vezes que eu batera meu carro, juntas.

Cheguei em casa e Alice me esperava na garagem, saí do carro e ela correu em minha direção e me abraçou. Ela chorava descontroladamente, ela sempre fora muito chegada a ele.

"Calma, minha linda." eu afagava seu cabelo enquanto ele chorava.

Ela continuou chorando, ali em meus braços, por um tempo.

"Como aconteceu?" perguntei quando ela finalmente parou de chorar.

"Carlisle chegou em casa após o plantão de ontem, e quando ele entrou no escritório, o vovô estava caído no chão m-morto." sua voz tremeu na última palavra e voltou a chorar.

"Vamos lá pra dentro, aqui fora está frio." ela me abraçou e caminhamos em direção a casa.

Todos estavam na sala, exceto Carlisle que devia estar resolvendo os trâmites do enterro. Emmett estava sentado no sofá, seus olhos vermelhos, e olheiras profundas. Rosalie e Esme estavam ao seu lado.

Esme chorava silenciosa, enquanto Rosalie soluçava, sua maquiagem toda borrada, era incrível o fato dela não estar preocupada com sua aparência.

Sentei no sofá em frente a eles, junto com Alice.

"Onde você estava Edward?" Emmett perguntou. "Estamos tentando falar com você desde às seis da manhã!" disse, exasperado.

"Eu estava na casa de uma amiga."

"Ah, você estava com mais uma _vagabunda_, você quer dizer!" Emmett disse irônico.

"O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta Emmett!" disse, exasperado.

"Você deve satisfações a Carlisle! Ele está procurando-o há algum tempo." Emmett murmurou.

"Exatamente, devo satisfações a ele." disse, áspero "Não preciso ficar escutando suas banalidades." resmunguei.

"Edward, pare!" Esme murmurou "Vamos parar com essa briga agora." disse séria.

"Não mãe, Edward pensa que não tem problema, toda essa _irresponsabilidade_ e no fim só acaba trazendo mais problemas." sibilou Emmett, passando a mão na cabeça, nervoso "Só acabando com a reputação da nossa família."

"Você não sabe de nada Emmett!" quase gritei "Você é muito ignorante para ver que a reputação dessa família já acabou faz muito tempo!" continuei "Toda essa hipocrisia, em que vocês vivem, fingindo que tudo é perfeito, sinto lhes informar, mas a vida não é perfeita."

Quando percebi, eu e Emmett, estávamos a meio metro de distância, um olhando nos olhos do outro.

"Nós que pensamos que a vida é perfeita?" gritou irônico "Diga-me, irmãozinho, alguma vez você teve que trabalhar para ter dinheiro? Alguma vez seu Volvo ficou quebrado após os inúmeros acidentes que você vive arrumando?" suspirou "Claro que não, sempre o dinheiro dos outros, você vive no luxo Edward, com o dinheiro da sua família, só sabe de ir a festas e mulheres." berrava para quem quisesse ouvir "Tudo dinheiro jogado no lixo, aliás, nem sei o que você faz aqui, você nem gostava dele, a única coisa que você gostava era do dinheiro dele" sorriu provocativo.

Com a última frase dele eu não consegui me segurar, fechei minha mão e logo estava esmurrando seu rosto. Ele cambaleou para trás e cuspiu sangue.

"O que foi Edward?" disse limpando o sangue que escorria de sua boca com as costas da mão "A verdade _dói_ não?"

Voei em cima dele novamente, conferi-lhe mais um soco no rosto, desta vez ele levantou e revidou.

Escutava as vozes de Esme, Alice e Rosalie gritando desesperadas.

"Parem..." dizia Esme.

"Emm, não faça isso!" Rosalie tentava puxar Emmett pela camisa.

"Edward, pare!" Alice resmungava, chorando.

Meu rosto ardia, sangue escorria pelo meu nariz, acho que estava quebrado. Rolávamos no chão como dois animais.

"Eu vou chamar a polícia." outra voz disse.

"Não precisa Bella, Carlisle chegou." Alice disse.

Logo puxaram Emmett de cima de mim, olhei para ele, seus olhos brilhavam de raiva. Alguém me levantou do chão e me sentou no sofá. Era Bella.

"Da onde você surgiu?" murmurei para Bella, confuso.

"Eu vim ver Alice, mas quando cheguei, você e Emmett se engalfinhavam no chão!" murmurou, despreocupada.

"Vocês são dois irresponsáveis." Carlisle dizia "A família passando por um momento tão difícil e vocês brigam feito dois animais." sibilou, áspero "Parecem duas crianças."

"Edward quem começou a briga." disse Emmett, parecia uma criança contrariada.

"Não interessa quem começou, é inadmissível esse tipo de comportamento, vocês são adultos, cientes de seus atos. Agora, já que vocês agem como _crianças_, vou tratá-los como tal, vão ficar sem mesada até segunda ordem."

Todos permaneciam em silencio na sala, Carlisle fazia curativos em Emmett, enquanto isso Alice e Bella conversavam aos sussurros ao meu lado. Meu nariz doía, Carlisle disse que estava quebrado. Esme e Rosalie terminavam de arrumar a bagunça que fizemos durante nossa briga.

~~~*~~~

O resto do dia passamos no velório de meu avô, aquele monotonia, parentes que nunca deram sinal de vida, agora, brotavam até do teto.

Alice, às vezes, caia no choro, de uma hora para outra, mas Bella era a primeira que chegava até ela. Bella era nossa amiga há anos, desde que chegou em Forks, naquela vez que ela bateu, sem querer - segundo ela -, em meu Volvo com aquele monstro que ela chama de carro.

Foi engraçado vê-la quase implorando para desculpá-la.

Alice adorava Bella, essa que mais vivia em minha casa do que na dela, Alice brincava de Barbie em tamanho real com Bella, que sempre reclamava.

Esme permanecia ao lado de Carlisle o tempo todo. Emmett e a chata-mor ficaram distantes de mim o tempo todo, eu agradeci por isso.

O enterro foi pela manhã do dia seguinte, estavam todos os parentes que surgiram de não sei aonde, e minha família.

~~~*~~~

Nos dias seguintes foi retomada a rotina de sempre, resolvi ir as aulas esta semana, quando chegava em casa só queria dormir.

Na quinta-feira, quando cheguei em casa Carlisle disse que tinha uma coisa _muito_ importante para falar comigo e Emmett.

Irritava-me o fato de permanecer num lugar tão pequeno, junto de Emmett, mas lá estávamos nós, sentados mais distante o possível, no escritório de Carlisle.

"Parem de olhar assim um para o outro. Vocês são irmãos!" Carlisle sibilou.

"O que você que nos falar pai?" Emmett perguntou.

"Ah, sim." sibilou pegando um envelope em uma gaveta e entregando a Emmett "Leia isto."

Ele tirou um documento com algumas paginas de dentro do envelope, começou a folheá-lo.

"É o testamento do vovô." Emmett disse surpreso.

"Exatamente, queria você olhasse e me dissesse se é realmente válido." Carlisle falou, sua voz muito serena como sempre.

"Pelo que vejo sim, está tudo em certo, mas cita nossos nomes e alguns _requerimentos_." Emmett disse avaliando o documento.

"Que seriam?" perguntei.

"Bom, tem um para Alice..." ele leu algo no papel "Ela deve guardar uma parte do dinheiro para a faculdade. Tem um aqui em seu nome..."

Ele começou a ler, sua expressão era indecifrável, de repente, um sorriso maroto brotou de seus lábios.

"O que foi?" perguntei, ansioso.

"Maninho, você está fudido!" Emmett disse tentando parecer sério "Você vai ter que casar se quiser ficar com sua parte na herança." murmurou.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" bati minha mão na mesa "Deixe-me ver isso!" disse puxando os documentos da mão dele.

Comecei a ler o documento, realmente estava escrito isso. Li mais algumas vezes para me certificar do que estava escrito.

"Não posso fazer isso!" sibilei "Como irei me casar em um mês? Nem namorada eu tenho!" murmurei, inconformado.

"Está bem claro aqui que se você não o fizer, sua parte na herança irá para uma causa beneficente na África." Emmett disse, lendo novamente os papéis "E devo dizer que um quarto da herança do vovô não é pouca coisa Edward." sibilou.

"Mas..." nem sabia o que dizer.

"Edward, você deve fazer o que achar melhor." Carlisle se pronunciara pela primeira vez "Pense bem, casar não é uma coisa que acontece de uma hora para outra, e devo dizer, que não são todos que agüentam o matrimônio." disse, pensativo.

"Não há nenhuma brecha Emmett?" perguntei.

"Pelo que vejo não. Vovô era muito inteligente maninho, ele não deixaria passar nada." Emmett sibilou, o sorriso irritante ainda estava em seu rosto.

"Mas por quê justo _eu_?" murmurei inconformado.

"Edward, pense, você é a pessoa mais _irresponsável_ que eu conheço." Emmett disse "Ele queria que, _casando_ você tomasse vergonha nessa cara e melhorasse." sibilou rindo.

"É pode até ser." dei de ombros "Vou sair e pensar no assunto." disse saindo do escritório de Carlisle "Até mais."

Passei pela sala e Alice me esperava empoleirada no sofá.

"Então, o que era?" ela disse animada.

"Nada de _importante_." disse me jogando no sofá "Vou me casar." murmurei, desanimado.

"O QUÊ?" gritou.

"Na verdade, é uma opção, não uma obrigação." disse mais para mim mesmo "Está no testamento, se eu quiser ficar com minha parte na herança terei que me casar em um mês."

"Aaaah." Alice gritou novamente "Posso fazer a festa? E o vestido da noiva? E a decoração? E..."

"Alice, chega!" sibilei irritado " Nem noiva eu tenho ainda, vamos por partes."

"Mas então como você vai _casar _sem uma _noiva_?" Alice falou confusa.

"Não sei se você percebeu Einstein, mas _esse_ é o x da questão!" disse irônico.

"Ah, sim, quem não ia querer casar com um homem rico e bonito?" retrucou irônica "Muito difícil, tenho que pensar." murmurou " Ponha um anúncio no jornal." disse rindo.

"Engraçadinha." sibilei irritado "Tenho algumas opções..."

"Quem?" Alice perguntou, curiosa.

"Jéssica Stanley, ela sempre quis algo comigo." murmurei, pensativo.

"Nem por cima do meu cadáver!" exclamou Alice.

"Tanya Denali..." disse e em seguida esperei a reação de Alice.

"Você só pode estar brincando!" uma sonora gargalhada veio logo em seguida "Essa aí é a mais vagabunda da escola, já passo na mão de todos." sibilou "Esme morreria quando você se casasse com ela."

"Você é muito irritante para seu _tamanho_." bufei.

"É um _dom_!" Alice disse, rindo. "Mais alguma opção brilhante, gênio?" disse num tom provocativo.

"Não Einstein." usei o mesmo tom que ela usara há pouco "Você tem alguma sugestão?" perguntei.

"Deixe-me pensar um pouco!" Alice disse emburrada "Deve ter alguém!" concluiu.

Nesse instante o celular de Alice tocou.

"Oi Bella!" Alice disse animadamente ao atender o telefone.

_Bella._

Mas é claro, como _não_ pensei nela antes?

Seria a escolha _perfeita_.

Minha família _adorava_ aquela insuportável, Alice adoraria ter Bella na família, apesar de que ela ficava tanto tempo aqui em casa que ela já era praticamente da família.

Só tinha um problema: ela tinha um namorado. Mike Newton, aquele babaca, que tenta ser melhor que eu, ele só tenta porque ele nunca conseguirá.

Ele nem faz idéia de quantas namoradas dele eu já peguei, bom, não dá para contar nos dedos.

"Bella, OMG, Bella calma querida!" Alice dizia desesperada ao telefone "O que ele fez?" disse atônita "Não acredito que aquele filho da puta fez isso!" sibilou raivosa.

"O que aconteceu?" perguntei curioso.

"Shh..." Alice disse fazendo um sinal para eu ficar quieto "Estou tentando escutar!" sibilou.

"Estúpida..." murmurei, ela me olhou com uma cara que me deu medo "Não está mais aqui quem falou!" instantaneamente ela abriu um sorriso para mim.

"Bells, fica calma, estou indo pra sua casa." Alice disse tentando acalmá-la e desligou em seguida.

"Seria muito difícil me dizer o que está acontecendo?" perguntei irônico.

"Aquele desgraçado do Newton traiu a Bella na frente da escola inteira com a Jéssica Stanley." Alice sibilou exasperada "Ela está aos prantos, estou indo até a casa dela." disse pegando sua bolsa.

Só podia ser brincadeira, tão fácil assim? Nem precisaria me livrar do Newton?

"Aquele Newton merece uma surra daquelas." murmurei mais para mim mesmo "Alice espera." disse quando ela já estava saindo.

"O que foi?" disse estressada.

"Quanto você _ama_ seu querido irmão?" perguntei, sorrindo calidamente para ela.

"Ah não, nem vem, eu estou de saída!" murmurou, já indo em direção à saída, ela parou e olhou para mim "O que você não pede _sorrindo_ que eu não faço _chorando_?" suspirou derrotada.

"Sabe que eu te amo né?" disse, quando ela se jogou no sofá "Não é nada demais, só quero que você deixe Bella bem bonita, e diga a ela que vou levá-la para jantar hoje." murmurei despreocupado.

"O quê?" Alice gritou, pulei de susto "Você vai fazer o que eu estou pensando que vai fazer?" sibilou toda atrapalhada.

"Se você está pensando que eu vou pedir Bella em casamento é isso mesmo." tapei meu ouvido esperando pelo próximo grito, que não veio.

"Ah, e você acha que ela vai aceitar?" disse rindo.

"Está duvidando dos meus poderes de _sedução_, maninha?" sibilei, dando meu melhor sorriso. "Diga a ela que estarei lá às 8 em ponto." sorri, pensando na reação de Bella.

"Ah, qual é?" Alice gargalhava "Bella não é tão boba assim, ela te conhece melhor que _você_ mesmo." disse enquanto se levantava e saía "Farei o melhor _possível_" murmurou "Ah, acho melhor você arrumar um _anel_!" escutei-a gritando lá da garagem.

"_Coisinha irritante_..." murmurei subindo as escadas.

~~~*~~~

Estacionei meu Volvo na porta da casa de Bella na hora marcada, o carro de Alice já não estava aqui, sinal de que aquela _peste_ já tinha ido embora. Bella concordara em sair para jantar comigo, nós sempre fazíamos isso, mas desta vez ela não estava a par dos detalhes, na verdade do _grande_ detalhe.

Bati na porta e Bella saiu com uma cara nada amigável.

"Para que tudo _isso_?" bufou, apontando para o vestido curto e o sapato alto.

Bella estava linda, um vestido preto, curto, que deixava suas pernas - e que pernas - à mostra. Seu cabelo jogado como sempre e uma maquiagem bem forte.

"Você está linda, Bella, deixa de graça e vamos." murmurei e ofereci-lhe meu braço para ela segurar.

"Fazer o que né? Não posso lutar contra _Alice_!" bufou de novo "Eu vou descobrir o que vocês estão _aprontando_." sibilou irritada.

"Pode ter certeza que vai." disse irônico.

Bella ficou de cara amarrada o caminho todo, não disse uma palavra.

Quando chegamos, saí primeiro e abri a porta para ela, que saiu rapidamente.

"Bella..." puxei-a pelo braço "Relaxa, você não vai morrer por usar um vestido uma vez na vida. Podemos ir?" disse pegando-a pela mão.

"Claro." forçou um sorriso.

Entramos e a hostess já estava sorridente ao me ver, acho que a conheço de algum lugar, mas agora não importa.

"Tem uma reserva em meu nome, Edward Cullen." disse com uma voz calma, e a hostess piscou para mim.

"Sim senhor, por aqui." a moça disse nos levando até a mesa.

Arrastei a cadeira para Bella sentar-se, essa que me olhou estranhamente, parecia com _raiva_.

"Então, o que desejam beber?" a hostess disse, sorridente, olhando diretamente para mim.

"O que vai querer Bella?" perguntei para a irritadinha.

"Qualquer coisa." sibilou, com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, parecia uma gatinha irritada, ri sonoramente da situação, ela me olhou "O que?" devolveu sem entender.

"Nada." falei despreocupadamente "Pode trazer seu melhor vinho, por favor." disse, dispensando a hostess.

"Claro, trarei num minuto." se retirou, ainda sorridente, estava me irritando.

"_Ridícula_..." Bella murmurou "Então, o que estamos fazendo aqui?" falou ainda aborrecida.

"Bom..."

"Aqui está senhor." a sorrisinho voltou, trazendo o vinho "Vocês querem algo mais?" perguntou olhando somente para mim, será que ela percebeu que eu estava acompanhado?

"Não, quando quisermos algo, pode deixar que nós chamamos você!" Bella disse secamente, ela _estava_ irritada.

A hostess foi embora sem dizer nada, Bella tomou uma _taça_ de vinho num gole só.

"Ei, vai com calma." disse tirando a taça da mão dela.

"Desembucha..." sibilou, enchendo a taça de vinho.

"_Casa comigo_?" melhor dizer de uma vez, não?

Bella que estava tomando vinho novamente _engasgou_ quando eu disse. Eu ia levantar para ajudá-la, mas ela fez um sinal para que eu ficasse onde estava. Alguns minutos depois ela parou de tossir.

"OMG, acho que já estou _bêbada_!" ela disse olhando para a taça de vinho.

"Não, você não está bêbada, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu!" disse, tomando um pouco de vinho.

"Então é você quem está bêbado!" acusou, massageando a têmpora com as pontas dos dedos.

"Não Bella, preste atenção, preciso da sua ajuda." murmurei, sério.

"Preciso me casar com você para poder te ajudar?" Bella falou, um sorriso maroto brotando de seus lábios vermelhos e erguendo a sobrancelha direita, odeio quando ela faz isso.

"Bella, pare de pensar besteira!" contrapus "Isso não tem nada a ver." me defendi daquela mente maligna, que já estava imaginando besteiras.

"Então faça o favor de me explicar." Bella disse calmamente, tomando vinho.

Depois de contar toda a história, sobre o testamento, sobre a condição, Bella me olhava com uma expressão ilegível.

"Seu avô ganhou uma _fã_!" exclamou, agora explodindo numa sonora gargalhada.

"Vai rindo mesmo _Balella." _provoquei usando o apelido que ela odiava.

"Desculpa _Eddie_, mas é hilário." Bella falou tentando se recompor "Justo você o cara mais _galinha_ que eu conheço!" e a gargalhada veio novamente.

"Bella, sossega, estão todos olhando para _sua_ crise de riso." murmurei e ela parou imediatamente, seu rosto começando a ganhar um tom avermelhado "Essa é a parte onde _você_ entra na história, você será minha esposa, de _mentira_ é claro." fiz questão de explicar.

"Não, eu não casarei com você Edward, desculpe, mas eu não posso." garantiu, observando o ambiente.

"Por que não, Bella?" perguntei, olhando nos olhos dela.

"Por que sim, Edward?" devolveu, desviando seu olhar do meu.

"Por favor?" pedi fazendo uma cara de pidão.

"E por que eu faria isso? Só _um_ motivo Edward." suspirou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

"Bom, eu sei que você esta atrasada com o pagamento da faculdade, casando comigo, nada disso seria mais problema."

"Me chamou de pobre né?" ela disse rindo.

"Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Sei." revirou os olhos "Ainda não acho uma boa idéia."

"Mas por quê? O que você tem a perder?" retruquei, desanimado.

"Uma vida?" ela disse irônica.

"Por mim, Bella, por favor?" fiz a cara do gato de botas do Shrek.

"Eu ainda não acho que seja uma boa idéia." Bella murmurou pensativa.

"Bella, eu fui o primeiro garoto que você _beijou_!" falei e seu rosto ficou vermelho de imediato.

"Nós estávamos brincando de _sete minutos no céu_ e você se aproveitou de mim!" Bella quase gritou.

"Você já tinha 16 anos e não era tão ingênua assim Bella." disse com um sorriso nos lábios "Nós dois trancados naquele armário, minha mão não era a única "boba" ali." falei um pouco alto demais e o casal da mesa ao lado olhou curioso.

"Isso é uma calúnia!" falou batendo a mão na mesa "Você e Alice fizeram de _propósito_ aquele dia." Bella disse indignada, seu rosto muito, mas _muito_ vermelho.

"Pensando bem, é verdade, você _achou_ que fosse o babaca Newton aquele dia no armário não _pensou_?" faltava pouco para ela levantar e me dar um soco no nariz, ou jogar a mesa do restaurante, quem sabe, Bella era uma caixinha de surpresas.

"_Era_ para ser ele." falou fazendo bico.

"Bella, o idiota do Newton _nunca_ beijaria bem daquele jeito." agora eu estava rindo.

"Como você sabe? Ele já te beijou?" Bella debochou.

"Há, muito engraçado." ela sorria cinicamente para mim "Por falar no babaca, eu fiquei sabendo do que você ganhou um _acessório_ para cabeça." provoquei.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." seu bom humor foi embora.

"Imagina só Bella, você chegando na escola com esse anel de _brilhantes_." disse tirando a caixinha de veludo do paletó e colocando em cima da mesa para ela ver "Ninguém vai lembrar daquele insuportável, muito menos do chifre que você levou, seria uma _vingança_ perfeita." tentei persuadi-la.

"Eu... eu..." ela sibilava confusa, de repente sua expressão mudou, estava ilegível "Se por acaso eu aceitar, como isso vai funcionar, quer dizer, nós não teremos relações né?" ela murmurou, corando.

"_Sexo_?" disse rindo "Claro que não." um pensamento passou pela minha cabeça e eu ri "A não ser que _você_ queira." sorri maliciosamente para ela.

"Idiota..." agora ela estava pensativa, seu cenho estava franzido, parecia que ela estava analisando as opções.

"E então?" murmurei esperançoso.

"_Você_ conta pro meu pai!" sibilou sem olhar em meus olhos.

"Isso é sim?" disse atônito.

"Quer que eu desenhe?" Bella disse irônica.

"Eu deveria fazer você assinar, para não fugir da igreja e me deixar plantado naquele altar, mas eu tenho uma idéia _melhor_." disse me levantando e ela me olhava curiosa.

Peguei a caixinha de veludo em cima da mesa e me ajoelhei em frente à cadeira na qual Bella estava sentada. Quando ela percebeu o que ia fazer era tarde demais, todos olhavam para nós.

"Isabella Swan, _casa comigo_?" Bella me olhava aterrorizada, todos no restaurante olhavam a cena, perplexos.

"Sim." sussurrou, quase não pude ouvir, coloquei o anel em seu dedo.

Todos no restaurante aplaudiam, era bem ridículo na verdade, estava me sentindo no fim de um filme água-com-açúcar, onde tudo acaba bem e feliz.

Pelo menos, amanhã todos em Forks estariam sabendo da novidade. Puxei Bella pela mão, para ela ficar em pé na minha frente ela me olhava sem entender nada.

"Só me beije Bella." murmurei.

"Mas o q..." calei-a com um beijo, tínhamos que parecer o mais real possível tinha que parecer que nós nos amávamos.

Foi apenas um selinho longo, quando a soltei Bella olhava raivosa para mim, seu rosto vermelho de vergonha.

"Idiota..." sussurrou e eu lhe dei outro selinho.

"Eu também te amo, Bella!" disse voltando ao meu lugar "Gostou do anel? São brilhantes." falei despreocupado.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bom, aí está! Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Por favor, comentem!**

**=)**


	2. A Bad Day

**Oi amores, aqui vai mais um capítulo! Desculpe pela demora, mas estava em semana de prova!Ah, antes que eu me esqueça de novo... Essa fic é escrita em parceria com a Marcela minha querida malinha. Acho que é isso, obrigada pelos reviews.**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo II: ****A Bad Day**

**Bella POV**

Vocês conhecem aquela frase?

Não poderia ficar pior?

Bom, _sempre_ pode ficar pior.

Ainda mais depois de ontem à noite com Edward e seu repentino pedido de casamento.

E só para piorar um _pouquinho_, meu pai ainda não sabia do grande novidade.

Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando aceitara aquele pedido. Ah sim, Mike Newton, aquele desgraçado só ficou comigo enquanto não conseguiu o que queria, me levar pra cama, e depois que conseguiu simplesmente me trocou por aquelazinha.

Mas nessa manhã todos viram o anel, um pouco, digamos... chamativo, com um enorme diamante que era visto a quilômetros de distância, virei o assunto da escola. Onde quer que eu passe alguém já cochicha algo com a pessoa ao lado.

Para piorar a situação, Edward chegou e me pegou de surpresa, me beijando e se enroscando comigo no campus da faculdade, naquele momento eu quis me esconder.

E ainda foi para a aula dele gritando um "_Até mais, amor!_", até a professora bicentenária de sociologia, que passava, olhou estupefata.

Nós éramos o assunto de hoje, isso era_ fato_.

Só espero que isso não chegue aos ouvidos do chefe, antes de nós podermos contar a ele. Edward disse que iríamos logo após a aula. Eu estava aterrorizada, meu pai vai querer dar um tiro em Edward.

Quando entrei na sala, Angela me esperava saltitante, com certeza ela já estava sabendo da _grande_ novidade. Sentei-me ao seu lado, joguei minha bolsa no chão, ela me olhava silenciosa, mas eu podia ver a curiosidade brilhando em seus olhos. Apoiei meus cotovelos sobre a mesa e coloquei meu rosto entre as mãos.

- O que você quer saber? – indaguei indiferente.

- T-u-d-o! – soletrou, seus dedos tamborilavam sobre a mesa – Quando foi? Como foi? Você traiu Mike? – perguntou impacientemente, e as poucas pessoas que estavam na sala olhavam para nós.

- Bom, ontem ele me pediu. – murmurei, para que as enxeridos não ouvissem – Foi _interessante, _o pedido foi bem repentino_... _– sorri lembrando da noite anterior, Ângela não entendeu nada – Quanto ao Mike, bom, _talvez_ eu até estivesse traindo ele, quem sabe? – falei despreocupadamente, ainda bem que Ângela era tão ingênua que não sabia quando eu estava mentindo.

- OMG, eu sabia! – ela disse batendo a mão na mesa – Você vivia na casa dele e a irmã dele, aquela baixinha, aposto que ela acobertava vocês! – deduziu.

- Ângela, menos muito menos. – murmurei revirando os olhos – Deixe Alice de fora dessa confusão. – falei.

Apesar de que aquele toco de gente estava mais metido nessa história do que eu sabia, mas um dia eu acerto as contas com ela.

- Faço questão de _espalhar_ a notícia. – Ângela disse, piscando para mim.

- Ângela, não seja fofoqueira. – falei rindo.

- Eu _só_ passo a informação pra frente. – murmurou, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

- Tchau para você também. – murmurei para mim mesma, abrindo meu caderno.

~~~*~~~

Quando no intervalo encontrei Edward, Emmett e Rosalie sentados numa mesa no refeitório,milagrosamente,Edward e Emmett, estavam as boas sem brigas e discussões, agora eles agiam como se fossem unha e carne.

_Homens_, vai entender.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward que logo me recebeu com um selinho, eu como sempre resmungava ao receber o agrado. Rosalie e Emmett estavam as gargalhadas.

- Oi amor. – Edward disse carinhosamente.

- Ah. – respondi, pegando o refrigerante da bandeja dele – Oi Emmett, oi Rose! – disse me dirigindo a eles – Que bom que eu divirto vocês. – resmunguei, quebrando uma bolacha em mil pedacinhos em cima da mesa.

- Que isso, cunhadinha. – Emmett falou bem alto – Em alguns dias você será uma legítima Cullen. – Emmett provocou.

- Emmett, para com isso! – Rosalie advertiu brava.

- Tudo bem, ursinha. – Emmett falou, fazendo um bico.

Rosalie continuava brava, eu até sabia o motivo disso tudo. O sonho de Rosalie era casar desde a infância ela sempre dissera que no casamento dela eu e Alice seríamos as madrinhas.

Era evidente sua magoa por Edward ter me pedido em casamento, mesmo sendo praticamente obrigado. Emmett nunca nem cogitara essa possibilidade com ela.

Percebi que seus olhos estavam fixos em meu anel, seu semblante estava triste e seus olhos estavam distantes. Quando ela percebeu que eu a observava ela moveu a boca em um "Estou bem" e voltou a tomar seu suco.

Edward e Emmett conversavam sobre esportes, eu não quis me meter na conversa e continuei a comer; ora alguém passava e observava os braços de Edward rodeando minha cintura e olhava curioso, ora passava alguma líder de torcida quase soltando fogo pelas ventas ao ver a cena.

Quando o sinal tocou, Edward e eu, fomos para a sala, nós tínhamos essa aula juntos. Sociologia, a professora bicentenária, ela ganhou esse apelido, pois ninguém sabia ao certo quantos anos ela tinha, já que essa se recusava a falar sobre isso. A aula foi um saco, só pra variar, aquela professora fala demais e eu nunca consigo anotar tudo.

Edward estava praticamente roncando na sala, seus braços estavam apoiados na mesa e sua cabeça estava baixa, ele colocou um livro na frente para parecer que estava lendo.

Quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou, cutuquei-o para acordá-lo.

- Ei, acorda. – eu disse empurrando com mais força agora.

- Hã? – murmurou, ainda dormindo – Só mais cinco minutos, Esme. – sibilou e voltou a abaixar a cabeça.

- Eu não sou sua mãe, Edward. – falei irritada – Acorda logo, porra! Você ainda tem mais duas aulas. – e graças a Deus não são as mesmas que as minhas. – acrescentei mentalmente.

- Tudo bem, _mãe_! – Edward disse se levantando.

- Vamos então, _bebê_ da mamãe! – disse segurando o riso enquanto ele me olhava torto.

Ele foi para o outro prédio onde teria sua próxima aula e eu segui para o caminho oposto, entrando em mais uma aula entediante.

Quando entrei na sala, me deparei com o único lugar vazio na sala, ao lado de Mike Newton. Não, só pode ser macumba, meu dia já não estava ruim o bastante?

Ele sorria escancaradamente para mim, acho que ele era o único na escola que não sabia do meu casamento.

Droga.

Joguei minha bolsa na mesa e coloquei-a entre nós, de modo que ele percebesse que eu não queria falar com ele, só que pessoas desse tipo não tem nem um pingo de semancol.

- Oi Bells. – Mike disse numa voz estranhamente alegre.

- Oi. – respondi ríspida.

- Que foi Bells? – murmurou – Não quer falar com seu namorado? – perguntou provocativo.

Meu sangue ferver nesse momento, segurei com força na mesa para elas não irem dar uma passeada na cara do Newton.

- Ex-namorado... – sibilei raivosa.

- Qual é Bells, só por causa da Jéssica? – insistia e eu estava ficando realmente nervosa.

- Só por causa dela? – repeti possessa – Você acha que vai me trair na frente de todo mundo e depois eu vou voltar e fingir que nada aconteceu? – falava rispidamente, agora a classe inteira olhava para nós – Nem nos seus melhores sonhos, Newton. – murmurei sarcástica – E, aliás, estou noiva casarei em breve. – disse animadamente, mostrando meu anel.

- O quê? – Mike quase gritou – Com quem você vai casar?

- Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas como eu quero esfregar na sua cara que você sempre foi corno, Edward Cullen me pediu em casamento ontem à noite. – falei, vendo a cara do babaca.

- Sua... sua... aargh! – gaguejou e não disse nada, se eu fosse ele eu nem diria nada também.

Todos na sala nos olhavam, estava uma falação enorme. Mike estava vermelho, achei que ele foi ter um treco do meu lado, mas ele só pegou suas coisas e saiu.

- Você me paga, Bells. – foi a ultima coisa que disse antes de se afastar de mim.

Fingi que não ouvi e me ajeitei na cadeira para poder assistir a aula.

~~~*~~~

O sinal da ultima aula finalmente tocou.

Peguei minhas coisas e joguei-as dentro da bolsa.

Quando coloquei o pé para fora da sala tomei um susto ao ver Edward parado ao lado da porta, encostado na parede, seus olhos fechados, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, sua boca se mexia levemente, ele estava cantarolando alguma música.

- Oi. – disse secamente passando por ele.

- _Amore mio_. – murmurou me puxando dando um selinho em meus lábios.

- Hã? – falei confusa.

- _Meu amor_. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido – Italiano Bella, italiano. – disse e caminhou me puxando pela mão.

- Você é irritante. – sibilei irritada.

- Está na genética da minha família. – falou, rindo de algo que eu não entendi – Esquece. – disse quando me viu confusa. - Piadinha interna. - murmurou.

- Ah... - bufei.

- Que bicho _te mordeu_? – Edward perguntou, me alcançando.

- Newton me encheu hoje na aula. – sibilei ainda irritada – Ah, e se alguém perguntar a gente já _namorava_ escondido – parei para ver a cara de tacho dele – antes de eu terminar com o Mike, ok?

- _Uau_! – Edward disse espantado – Cadê a _doce _e_ meiga_ Isabella? – provocou – Avisa que ela vai casar em breve e precisa voltar. – disse, rindo da sua própria piada.

_Decadente._

- É só confirmar. – murmurei.

- Sim _senhora_. – brincou batendo continência.

Caminhamos até o estacionamento, de mãos dadas porque Edward queria ser convincente. Quando estávamos nós aproximando do Volvo, percebi que tinha alguém encostado no carro.

- Droga. - Edward sibilou irritado.

- Quem é? - disse, ficando nas pontas dos pés, tentando ver quem era.

Chegamos um pouco mais perto e logo pude ver a cascata de cabelos loiros que caíam copiosamente sobre os ombros de _Tanya_.

Olhei para Edward, seu cenho estava franzido e sua mandíbula cerrada.

Tanya nos viu, ou melhor, viu Edward e logo um sorriso se iluminou em seu rosto.

- Oi _bebê_. – a voz cristalina de Tanya soou alegremente.

- Olá Tanya. – Edward disse calmamente.

Pude ver a confusão nos olhos de Tanya quando Edward se dirigiu tão secamente a ela, mas pude ver também a _raiva_ brilhando em seus olhos quando focou em nossas mãos entrelaçadas.

- O que _está_ acontecendo? – Tanya murmurou ainda olhando para nossas mãos – O que _ela_ faz aqui? – seus olhos foram parar em mim, sua voz estava carregada de _desprezo_.

- Bella é minha noiva. – Edward disse rapidamente - Nós iremos casar em breve. – continuou.

Naquele momento achei que Tanya pularia em meu pescoço.

- O QUÊ? – um grito esganiçado saiu de sua garganta – Mas... eu... _você_ disse que me _amava_! – acusou apontando o dedo no rosto de Edward.

- Isso mesmo, eu _amava_ você Tanya, mas agora as _circunstâncias _mudaram. – Edward murmurou olhando nos olhos de Tanya já estavam marejados.

Eu estava ali me segurando para não cair na risada, que papo era esse de "Você me amava!"? Tanya estava bêbada, só podia ser. Edward nunca amou ninguém além dele mesmo.

- Você a _engravidou_ não foi? – Tanya sussurrou – Não tem problema, eu cuido do bebê, nós ainda podemos ficar juntos, certo? – soou quase como uma súplica.

Ah meu Deus, eu mereço, casar com Edward já era _desgraça_ para uma vida inteira e eu ainda tinha que estar grávida? Nós nem transamos e essa louca ainda _pensa_ mesmo que se eu estivesse grávida eu daria meu filho para ela cuidar.

_Maluca_.

- Não Tanya, Bella não está grávida. – Edward suspirou – Nós... simplesmente acabou. – sua voz foi sumindo.

Cara, Edward merecia um _Golden Globe_ com todo esse teatrinho, o pior é que a vadia estava acreditando, pobre coitada.

- Você _ainda_ me paga, Swan! – Tanya gritou entre soluços, e saiu correndo do estacionamento.

Ei, peraí! Agora a culpa de ela ter levado um pé é minha?! Eu estava triste no meu canto sofrendo o _meu_ pé na bunda e ele que veio com essa história de casamento.

- Eu tenho _medo_ dessa mulher. – murmurei entrando no carro – Que papo foi aquele de "Eu te amava"? – indaguei quando Edward entrou no carro.

- Eu precisava de uma desculpa. – Edward disse enquanto dava a ré para sair do estacionamento – No fundo ela sabe que eu só queria ir pra _cama_ com ela. – falou normalmente, como se estivesse falando "Bom dia!".

- _Cretino_! – falei, brincando.

- Você nem _gosta_ dela, está defendendo por quê? - ele disse rindo.

- Não estou defendendo _ela_. – tentei me explicar – É que você é canalha, _nenhuma_ mulher merece isso. – expliquei.

- Por isso que você vai casar comigo não é? – perguntou, sua gargalhada aveludada invadiu o ambiente.

- Exatamente, principalmente por essa sua canalhice! – falei, entrando na brincadeira.

- Eu sei que sou _irresistível_. – Edward disse com uma voz rouca.

- Convencido. – murmurei dando um tapa em seu braço.

- Ouch! – disse esfregando o local – Chegamos. – anunciou parando em frente de casa, o carro de meu pai já estava estacionado na garagem.

Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo quando íamos entrar, Edward percebeu e esfregou as mãos em meus braços, que esquentaram imediatamente pelo atrito.

- Vai dar tudo certo. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Abri a porta de casa e já pude ouvir meu pai mexendo em algumas coisas na cozinha, nem sei o que ele fazia lá, já que nem fritar um ovo ele sabia.

- Pai? – perguntei, tentando acalmar minha voz.

- Aqui na cozinha, Bells. – gritou da cozinha.

- Edward está aqui comigo, queremos falar com o senhor – murmurei, observando-o passar por nós sentar no sofá da sala.

- Sente-se Edward. – meu pai disse extremamente calmo – O que vocês querem crianças? – Charlie sibilou, odiava quando ele me chamava de criança.

- Er... Eu... Edward... Nós... – eu gaguejava sem parar.

- Eu vim aqui pedir a mão de Bella em _casamento_. – Edward falou, despreocupado.

- Tudo bem. – Charlie disse tomando um gole de sua cerveja.

Meu queixo caiu nesse momento.

- Como assim, "tudo bem"? – disse, minha voz subindo algumas oitavas.

- Tudo bem, qual é o problema? – Charlie disse olhando nos olhos de Edward.

- Nenhum pai, só que eu achei que você fosse dificultar as coisas. – murmurei, provavelmente ficando corada.

- Eu? – Charlie disse atônito – Eu só quero que você seja feliz e se você acha que Edward é a escolha certa por mim tudo bem. – disse sorridente.

- Obrigada pai. – eu disse me levantando e lhe dei um abraço.

- Porém, - ele disse pensativo – sua mãe vai criar problema, tenho certeza. – concluiu.

- Deixa que com minha mãe eu me acerto depois. – murmurei, pensando na reação da minha mãe, queria adiar aquilo o quanto fosse possível – Tchau pai. – murmurei, levantando e puxando Edward pela mão.

- Até mais, sogrão. – Edward falou e saiu, tudo que eu escutei antes de fechar a porta foi uma gargalhada sonora de meu pai e um "Juízo, crianças!", aquilo me irritava.

- Você é louco? – gritei - Meu pai tem uma arma _carregada_. – abaixei meu tom de voz a um murmúrio.

- E daí? – falou calmamente – Esme tem um _faqueiro_! – murmurou rindo.

- Babaca... – disse emburrada.

- Você esta ficando repetitiva. – Edward disse entrando no carro.

- Você me irrita, Edward! – murmurei sentando no banco do carona.

- Mal posso esperar pelo casamento. – Edward sussurrou irônico.

Não respondi.

No resto do caminho até a casa dele fomos no mais absoluto silêncio.

Quando ele chegou perto da mansão já pude ver Alice sentada nos degraus em frente a casa. Um sorriso tomava conta do rosto de fada dela, Emmett ou Rosalie já tinham espalhado a noticia, com certeza.

Saímos do carro e ela veio saltitante até nós.

- Agora você é minha cunhada! – Alice quase gritou com sua voz angelical – E _eu_ vou fazer seu vestido de casamento, entendeu? – ela fizera questão de enfatizar o "eu".

- Com certeza, Alice! – falei, tentando me livrar dela, o que seria bem difícil agora – Por que eu escolheria outra pessoa? – disse, me fazendo de idiota.

- Isabella Swan, - Alice disse fingindo estar brava – você pensou que eu, Alice Cullen, não faria a _sua_ festa de casamento?

- Eu... Claro que não né amiga? – disse rindo e abraçando ela – Claro que você vai fazer meu vestido, a festa, tudo está sob seu comando! – falei alegremente.

Olhei para Edward que permanecia encostado no Volvo, dava para perceber que ele estava segurando o riso.

Maldito.

- Vamos entrar, Alice? – disse, ela assentiu e continuou tagarelando sobre vestidos de noiva.

Quando entramos logo vimos Emmett e Rosalie praticamente se agarrando no sofá da sala, Edward que estava nos seguindo pegou uma almofada e lançou-a em Emmett, que soltou um palavrão.

Passei reto, levando Alice até a cozinha, onde estavam Esme e Carlisle, que conversando alegremente.

Quando Esme nos viu seu sorriso parecia que não ia caber em seu rosto.

- Minha querida! – Esme disse me abraçando – Você e Edward, quem diria? – sorriu calidamente para Edward, que estava encostado no batente da porta, parecia uma estatua, feita por algum anjo.

- É... – respondi, provavelmente estava corada.

- Bem, vamos almoçar. – Carlisle sugeriu, vendo que eu não estava confortável naquela situação.

- Um almoço em família, oba! – Edward sussurrou fingindo animação, após passar os braços sobre meus ombros quando passei por ele, aquele comentário me fez rir.

- Posso saber a piada? – Alice disse alegremente.

- Não. – Edward se dirigiu a ela rispidamente – Dá um tempo, Alice! – resmungou.

- Ninguém me ama. – Alice falou, dramática. Cruzou os braços na frente do corpo e fez bico.

- Deixa drama, Alice. – Emmett disse, ele e Rosalie já estavam sentados à mesa.

- Então Bella, seu pai deixou o meu _querido_ irmão roubar a filhinha dele? – Emmett perguntou, com sua boca cheia de comida.

- Emmett, modos à mesa. – Esme o repreendeu.

- Desculpa, mãe! – respondeu.

- Então, _querido_ irmão – começou Edward – Charlie aceitou alegremente nosso casamento, né amor?! – Edward me chamava de amor só para me provocar e sempre funcionava.

- Claro, _bebê_. – respondi, colocando no rosto um sorriso mais falso que o cabelo loiro de Tanya.

- Olha como eles são lindos, Carlisle. – Esme se derretia nos vendo fazer aquele teatrinho.

- Claro. – respondeu Carlisle – E sua mãe Bella? – perguntou, sua voz calma.

Claro. Minha mãe, meu problema existencial, eu já sabia que ela ia surtar quando soubesse, era típico dela fazer esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu falarei com ela mais tarde. – murmurei, desanimada.

- E os preparativos Alice, já tem algo em mente? – Edward perguntou, certamente ele viu que eu não queria falar sobre minha mãe e mudou de assunto.

O resto do almoço Alice tagarelou sobre vestidos, decoração, convites, bolo e tudo o que ela imaginava para o casamento ser perfeito.

Após o almoço Alice me puxou para o andar de cima, dizendo que tinha uma surpresa para mim, Esme e Rosalie foram atrás de nós.

- Onde estamos indo Alice? – perguntei preocupada, pois já tínhamos passado pela porta do quarto dela.

Ela continuou no silêncio, até que ela parou em frente a uma porta eu tinha certeza que nunca estivera ali antes. Alice abriu a porta devagar e me puxou para dentro, Rose e Esme também entraram.

O lugar era claro, janelas altas que iam do chão até o teto, a decoração toda em tons pasteis, belos moveis. Fiquei impressionada com o lugar, Alice me conduzira até o sofá, me deixou lá e sumiu da minha vista, enquanto eu admirava um quadro que havia na parede.

- Eu não acredito que você não me contou que tinha um ateliê! – murmurei estupefata.

- Ela não deixa ninguém entrar aqui. – Rosalie disse sentando ao meu lado.

- Deixem de papo, - Alice entrou com um manequim coberto com uma capa – e olhem – fez uma pausa e tirou a capa – isso.

Quando consegui ver o que tinha debaixo da capa, um maravilhoso vestido de noiva. Os ombros ficavam nus, era um do tipo tomara-que-caia, os detalhes com rosas desciam até os joelhos e que ficava bem justo na parte de cima moldando as curvas. Toda a parte de baixo era branca e algumas últimas rosas que desciam paravam na altura do joelho e tinha uma enorme cauda que descia lindamente.

Eu estava sem palavras para aquele vestido.

- E aí o que achou? – Alice disse ansiosa.

- Eu... eu... _perfeito._ – murmurei por fim.

- Sabia que você ia gostar, é seu. – falou alegremente.

- É realmente lindo. – Rosalie se pronunciou – Quando for o meu _você_ fará um vestido para mim. – disse sorridente – É uma _ordem_. – brincou.

Alice sorriu alegremente, ela faria mesmo se Rose não quisesse. Fiquei admirando o vestido, quase babava nele, era tão... lindo.

- Vista para eu dar os últimos ajustes nele. – Alice me disse já tirando o vestido do manequim.

Após uma "briga" com todo aquele pano, finalmente Alice conseguiu deixá-lo perfeito, eu nem me reconhecia naquele vestido. Estava com curvas bem acentuadas e meus seios pareciam maiores.

- Parece um anjo. – Esme disse fascinada.

- Você está linda, cunhudinha. – Rosalie murmurou brincalhona.

- Minha obra prima! – Alice falou histérica.

- Quando você fez esse vestido Alice? – sibilei, virando de costas no espelho para ver atrás – Impossível você tê-lo feito de ontem para hoje. – falei, ainda babando pelo vestido.

- Realmente, seria impossível. – Alice disse pensativa – Esse é o vestido de Esme, mas eu reformei-o há algum tempo já, quase não parece o mesmo, exceto pelas rosas. – concluiu – Sério que você gostou, Bella? – disse animadamente.

- Eu realmente gostei, Alice. – eu disse, provavelmente corando – Mas e os vestidos das madrinhas? – falei animada – Vai me dizer que você não fez seu vestido e o vestido de Rose? – murmurei, observando a cara dela de surpresa.

- Isso é sério? – Alice disse, sua voz angelical subindo algumas oitavas – OMG, eu preciso trabalhar nisso, Rose você me ajuda! – falou indo para a mesa de desenho e pegando uma pasta – Qual será a cor dos vestidos, temos que combinar tudo! – Alice agora parecia uma pilha de tão energética.

- Eu quero meu vestido vermelho. – Rose falou se aproximando e olhando alguns desenhos.

- Vem Bella, eu te ajudo a tirar o vestido. – Esme foi a única que percebeu que eu ainda estava com o vestido.

- Obrigada. – disse sorrindo calidamente para ela.

Depois que Esme me ajudou a tirar o vestido, deixei Alice e Rosalie, discutindo, afinal elas não me deixariam escolher nada.

- Tchau meninas. – disse quando estava, como era de se esperar, ninguém me deu atenção.

Desci as escadas e logo já pude ver Edward, Carlisle e Emmett sentados no sofá da sala, conversando animadamente e rindo.

- Olá estranha. – Edward disse rindo – Já estava desistindo de te levar embora. – murmurou levantando-se.

- Alice estava me mostrando o vestido, é tão lindo. – falei fascinada.

- Que bom que gostou. – Edward disse como se já tivesse visto o vestido – Vamos? – sugeriu.

- Claro. Tchau Emmett, tchau Carlisle. – disse e Edward já me puxava para a saída.

- Tchau Bella. – Carlisle disse, sua voz sempre calma e tranqüila.

- Tchau cunhadinha. – Emmett como sempre me provocando.

- Minha família gosta mais de você do que de mim. – Edward disse entrando no carro.

- Olha o drama... – resmunguei, sentando no banco do carona.

Ele respondeu com seu sorriso torto, aquilo estranhamente me fez sentir... feliz.

Até minha casa, ficamos no silencio, apenas o som baixo do carro de Edward tocando Clair de Lune era escutado.

Aquela musica me fazia lembrar de minha mãe, que teria uma sincope em saber do casamento, ela sempre dizia que ter casado com meu pai aos 17 anos foi a pior coisa que ela fez na vida.

Eu ainda me lembrava da minha infância, meus pais brigando o tempo todo, e quando eu completei cinco anos, Renée, fugiu me levando como se fosse uma criminosa na calada da noite.

Foi horrível ficar longe do meu pai, além do mais, ter que comparecer as audiências no tribunal, para decidirem quem ficava comigo, minha mãe acabou ganhando o caso e ficou comigo.

Fui morar com ela na Flórida, bem longe de Forks, onde eu nasci. A adaptação foi bem difícil, nunca tive muitos amigos na Flórida, todos os que eu tinha ficaram em Forks

Quando entrei na adolescência eu e minha mãe começamos a brigar constantemente, sempre por motivos bobos e irrelevantes, quando ela decidiu casar-se com Phill, foi à gota d'água, aquela casa já parecia pequena com nós duas lá dentro imagina com um homem.

Então, liguei para o meu pai e pedi para morar com ele, que aceitou de imediato, meu pai sofreu muito quando minha mãe foi embora me levando.

Cheguei em Forks num dia que estava caindo um verdadeiro temporal, mal dava para ver um palmo na frente do nariz, foi quando eu cheguei na escola e bati no Volvo de Edward. Até hoje eu lembro que ele quase bateu por causa daquilo, ele teve um verdadeiro chilique. Alice que me salvou aquele dia, ela o acalmou e depois me ajudou a conhecer a escola.

E agora estamos aqui, eu e ele, a algumas semanas do casamento. Parece uma história impossível, mas a única coisa impossível agora era eu voltar atrás em minha decisão, mas eu ainda não me arrependi de ter feito isso. Só o tempo dirá se foi uma coisa boa ou não.

Só percebi que estávamos em casa quando Edward quase gritou meu nome.

- Terra para Bella. – brincou, bagunçando meu cabelo – No que você está pensando hein? – disse, quando abriu a porta do carro para mim.

Edward era tão cavalheiro quanto cara-de-pau.

- Estava lembrando do dia em que cheguei aqui. – murmurei quando paramos na porta de casa.

- Eu lembro, lembro muito bem, senhorita Swan. – falou fazendo uma careta – Meu Volvo também. – fez uma cara mais estranha.

- Bom, vou entrando, ainda tenho que avisar minha mãe. – murmurei desanimada.

- Tem certeza que não quer um apoio moral? – perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho sim, se você ficar aqui vai ser pior. Até amanhã. – disse já me virando para entrar em casa.

- Nem um beijinho de despedida? –disse fingindo indignação – Que bela namorada você é! – murmurou fazendo bico.

Virei-me para dar um beijo em seu rosto e então senti uma de suas mãos na minha nuca e a outra na minha cintura me puxando mais pra perto, ele começou só com um selinho e depois senti a língua dele brincando em minha boca, naquele momento eu já não tinha mais força pra lutar contra ele e correspondi ao beijo, minhas mãos foram parar em seus cabelos, o beijo terminou só quando nós estávamos sem fôlego.

Quando nos afastamos e eu abri meus olhos, vi um sorriso tomando conta do rosto de Edward, senti meu rosto queimar de vergonha, devia estar mais vermelha que tomate maduro.

- Até amanhã, Bells. – ele disse indo para seu carro.

Eu fiquei ali parada na porta de casa olhando o carro indo embora, minha mente estava nublada, eu não conseguia pensar em nada que fizesse sentido, entrei em casa ainda arfando um pouco.

Meu pai provavelmente vira o espetáculo em frente à porta de casa, pois ele me olhava e ria.

- Aquele garoto é corajoso. – Charlie disse entre as risadas – Eu poderia dar um tiro nele por te agarrar daquele jeito, mas como eu vi que você estava gostando achei melhor deixá-lo vivo. – sibilou, seu humor estava estranho hoje.

- Vou ligar para minha mãe. – disse subindo as escadas.

- Boa sorte. – disse sorridente.

Cheguei no meu quarto de literalmente despenquei na cama, fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando se ligava ou não para minha mãe.

"_I gotta feelin' that tonight's gonna be a good night..."_

Meu celular tocou, demorei milênios para levantar e atender.

- Que foi? – atendi sem nem ver quem era.

- Nossa tá de TPM é? – a voz aveludada de Edward soou do outro lado da linha.

- Não. – respondi, minha voz estava ácida – O que você quer? – indaguei impaciente.

- Eu só ia falar para você parar de olhar pro teto do seu quarto e ligar logo para sua mãe. – murmurou pensativo.

- Virou vidente é? – perguntei, meu humor melhorando, estranho.

- Não, eu só conheço você muito bem para saber que você não quer ligar. – disse sério – Eu vou desligar para você poder ligar para ela, ok?

- Tudo bem, seu chato. – suspirei derrotada e desliguei sem nem esperar a resposta.

Me ajeitei na cama, a conversa seria longa, procurei pelo nome de minha mãe na agenda e quando eu ligar meu celular vibrou, o susto foi tão grande que o celular voou da minha mão.

Levantei e fui pegá-lo debaixo da cama, pra variar, bati a cabeça quando ia sair.

- Puta que pariu! – exclamei, esfregando o lugar.

Olhei no celular.

_Você recebeu um sms de Edward Cullen._

O que ele queria agora? Abri a mensagem.

"_Nem me deixou te dar um tchau né?!_

_Isso tudo por causa do beijo?_

_Ninguém nunca reclamou de receber um beijo meu, fique sabendo!_

_Bom, liga logo pra sua mãe._

_Beijos nessa sua boca._

_Dorme bem e sonhe comigo._

_P.S.:Eu sei que você gostou do beijo!"_

Maldito.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder aquela mensagem idiota, liguei para Renée, tocou quatro vezes antes de atender.

- Alô. – uma voz masculina respondeu do outro lado da linha, provavelmente Phill.

- Oi Phill, é a Bella, minha mãe está? – disse o mais educada possível, aquele cara era um mala.

- Ela está sim, vou chamar.

Cinco minutos depois, eu disse CINCO, minha mãe finalmente apareceu.

- Oi Bella! – ela disse – Desculpe o atraso querida, estava resolvendo uns problemas. – murmurou, sua voz ainda estava estranha.

- Tudo bem mãe. – respondi alegremente – Está tudo bem por aí?

Era melhor ter uma conversa antes de jogar a bomba na cabeça dela, não?!

- Aqui está tudo bem, querida. – agora ela ia começar a falar sem parar – Phill arrumou um novo emprego, compramos uma casa nova, você poderia vir morar conosco, tem um quarto só para você. – disse animada.

- Que bom, mãe, mas eu não poderei ir morar com você. – respirei fundo – Vou me casar. – disse de uma vez.

O telefone ficou mudo por alguns segundos, será que ela teve um treco e morreu?

OMG, eu matei minha mãe!

- Mãe? – disse preocupada – Você está bem? – quase gritando agora.

- Isabella Swan, - ufa, ela estava viva – me diga que isso não é verdade. – ela sibilou, ríspida.

- Não mãe, é sério. – murmurei, agora eu estava ficando com medo.

- Quem foi o desgraçado que te engravidou? – disse, sua voz subindo várias oitavas.

- Mãe eu não estou grávida! – murmurei ultrajada – Por que todo mundo pensa isso? Que droga! – falei irritada – Edward Cullen me pediu em casamento. – as palavras saíram ásperas.

- Edward Cullen? – gritou – Aquele _irresponsável_, filho da Esme? – disse associando as pessoas – Nem por cima do meu _cadáver_ Isabella! – sua voz estava ácida – Como Charlie permite um absurdo desses? – sibilou indignada.

- Meu pai sabe de tudo e _aprova_ meu casamento com Edward. – falei um pouco alto demais.

- Desde quando Charlie tem alguma autoridade sobre você? Ele sempre concorda com suas insanidades! – agora o circo estava armado – Eu nunca deveria tê-la deixado ir para esse fim de mundo.

Eu já sentia as lágrimas vindo, meus olhos ardiam, meu peito estava apertado. Minha mãe nunca fora afetuosa comigo, mas ela nunca ergueu a voz para mim desta maneira.

- Mãe para! – eu gritei – Eu vou casar com ou sem seu consentimento. Se Charlie me apóia para mim já está de bom tamanho, você nunca me apoiou em nada mesmo. – cuspi as palavras com ódio.

- Isabella, não fale assim comigo, não sou uma de suas amigas, sou sua _mãe_! – disse exasperada – Eu sou totalmente contra seu casamento, você sabe a _burrada_ que eu fiz me casando com seu pai, você é muito nova, não conhece nada da vida, esse moleque vai apenas _usar_ você. – murmurou, raivosa.

- Mãe, eu confio em Edward, ele _nunca_ me maltrataria. – disse ressentida, apesar de tudo, Edward nunca seria capaz de me fazer mal.

- Você é muito _burra_ Isabella, - disse irônica – você quer que eu _diga_ com todas as palavras? Eu _digo_. – ela gritava para quem quisesse ouvir – Ele só quer _transar_ com você. – sibilou, essas palavras caíram como uma bomba em mim.

Meu peito estava cada vez mais apertado, eu chorava descontroladamente, estava difícil de respirar, aquelas palavras vindo da minha própria mãe me feriam como _navalhas_.

- Cala a boca. – consegui reunir forças para gritar antes de desabar na minha cama – Você não sabe de _nada_. – murmurei entre soluços.

- A verdade _dói_, Isabella. – continuava, sua voz ácida – Eu vou lhe dar um conselho, - sua voz agora estava sob controle – já que insiste nessa insanidade, aproveite bem do dinheiro dele, compre tudo o que quiser e termine sua faculdade – falou, séria – Veja se consegue um filho também, isso lhe renderá uma gorda pensão.

- Você acha que eu sou esse tipo de mulher Renée? – perguntei, entre soluços – Mas eu não sou, você é quem é desse tipinho que só quer dinheiro e sexo de forma fácil, você é egoísta demais para pensar em outra pessoa além de você mesma. – parei para respirar – Eu vou me casar você querendo ou não, se quiser aparecer aqui no dia do meu casamento, não arrume problemas e se não quiser, bom, você quem vai perder a festa. – explodi – Mas, pode ter certeza que eu nunca esquecerei as palavras ditas hoje, nunca Renée, _NUNCA_- gritei e desliguei o telefone.

Joguei meu celular do outro lado do quarto, provavelmente ele quebrou. Encolhi-me na cama, em uma posição fetal, não conseguia parar de chorar, as palavras de Renée ecoavam em minha mente, como ela fora capaz de dizer tantas _atrocidades_?

Aquilo havia me quebrado por dentro, como uma mãe pode ser tão fria e calculista? Como ela pode falar daquele jeito da própria filha? Só faltou ela me chamar de _vagabunda_, o que eu não duvidava que ela fizesse se eu ficasse mais um pouco discutindo com ela.

Logo minha mãe, a pessoa que eu mais queria que aproveitasse esse momento comigo, que me desse apoio que me dissesse como estava feliz de ver sua única filha se casando. Renée me magoou _demais_, eu não queria vê-la tão cedo em minha frente.

Algumas batidas na porta me chamaram atenção.

- Bella, você está bem? – era Charlie – Eu escutei parte da sua conversa lá da sala, você está bem? – repetiu a pergunta.

- Estou bem, Charlie. Eu só preciso ficar _sozinha_. – falei.

- Bella tem certeza? Pela gritaria eu não acho que esteja tudo bem. – gritou do lado de fora – Abre a porta.

- Me deixa em _paz_! – gritei entre soluços.

Continuei chorando, minha cabeça doía demais, mal conseguia respirar não tinha forças para me levantar, apenas continuei desse jeito e depois adormeci.

Acordei com um burburinho no quarto não abri meus olhos, apenas escutei.

- Agora ela dormiu, mas antes eu podia ouvir seus soluços do outro lado da porta. – Charlie dizia a alguém.

- Posso ficar um pouco aqui com ela? – reconheci a voz aveludada de Edward.

- Claro, foi para isso que eu o chamei, talvez quando ela acordar queria conversar com alguém, acho que você vai entendê-la e acalmá-la. – Charlie murmurou – Pelo que escutei Renée ultrapassou os limites desta vez. Cuide bem dela. – disse, sua voz foi sumindo, ele estava saindo do quarto.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou em meu quarto, apenas minha respiração falhada e a respiração uniforme de Edward eram escutadas. Escutei seus passos em direção a cama.

- Eu sei que você está acordada, Bella. – ele murmurou.

Abri meus olhos e virei para encará-lo, eu podia ver apenas seus traços sérios sob a luz do luar que entrava pela janela do meu quarto.

- Você está bem? – perguntou aos sussurros, sentando ao meu lado na cama.

- Não. – respondi desanimada – Estou _despedaçada_. – murmurei, olhando seus olhos verdes que pareciam diamantes sob a luz do luar.

- Ela _não_ aceitou. – não foi uma pergunta – Eu sinto muito, Bella. – disse mirando o chão do quarto – Se você quiser, _não_ precisa se casar comigo. – sibilou.

Isso era_ inédito_.

Edward colocando alguém a cima dele mesmo era novidade para mim.

- Não, eu vou me casar, dei minha palavra. – ele me olhou e um sorriso se escancarou em seu rosto – Não é culpa sua se minha mãe é uma _hipócrita_. – murmurei, colocando minha mão na sua.

- Obrigado Bells. – ele disse me abraçando.

- Tô com sono. – eu disse, bocejando.

- Então dorme. – sugeriu – Ficarei aqui com você, até que você esteja falando enquanto dorme. – ele riu.

- Como sabe? – indaguei surpresa.

- Alice não sabe guardar segredos. – respondeu sorridente – Agora durma. – ele disse.

Me enrosquei nele enquanto ele cantarolava alguma coisa, era tão bonito. Sua voz tão doce cantarolando uma melodia mais doce ainda, aquilo me dava sono.

- O que é isso? – perguntei sonolenta.

- Não sei, acabei de inventar. – disse tranqüilamente.

Edward sempre fora um exímio pianista. Compunha musicas para Esme, que adorava vê-lo tocando.

- Eu gostei, é tão doce. – murmurei, minhas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas.

- É sua então. – foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi.

Cai num sono profundo nos braços do meu futuro marido.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Isso aí, um pouquinho mais da Bella com essa loucura toda do casamento. Charlie muito compreensível e amoroso! O 'primeiro' beijo deles e Renée mostrando o quanto não quer que este casamento aconteça. Link do vestido da Bella casamento no meu perfil!**

**;)**


	3. The Wedding

* * *

**Com****o prometido mais um capítulo para vocês! E chegou o grande dia do casamento entre os nada apaixonados pombinhos! Aproveitem e comentem, por favor!**

**

* * *

Capítulo III: The Wedding**

**Edward POV.**

_Três semanas depois._

Nunca achei que organizar um casamento fosse _tão_ complicado.

Na verdade eu sempre achei que fosse só assinar um papel e pronto, você está casado.

Alice estava uma pilha de nervos, ela estava dormindo somente umas três horas por dia, estava se entupindo de café.

Bella estava odiando tudo isso Alice acordava-a cedo todos os dias para elas resolverem coisas sobre a festa.

Elas não pareciam nada bem, olheiras profundas, sempre cansadas, credo. Ainda bem que ninguém pediu minha ajuda, eu me recusava, além do mais por mim nós já estaríamos casados há muito tempo.

Amanhã... quer dizer, hoje, será o casamento. São exatamente 3:30 da manhã e eu não consegui dormir ainda, estou nervoso. Nem sei por que, tenho certeza que tudo dará certo amanhã. Alice preparou cada detalhe com todo o cuidado do mundo.

Não me mostraram quase nada da decoração, nem dos trajes, nem o bolo eles me mostraram. Isso é um ultraje eu sou o noivo. Eu fico puto com as frescuras da Alice de vez em quando, ela enche meu saco e depois me deixa na curiosidade.

Bella, às vezes, deixava escapar uma coisa ou outra, ela já me detalhara seu vestido se Alice soubesse provavelmente iria querer fazer outro. Fora que eu também já vira o vestido foi numa das vezes que Alice largou a porta do ateliê aberta.

E graças a Deus, Bella superou o acontecido com a mãe, o único problema é que elas não se falavam e pelo visto Renée não viria ao casamento. Pra falar a verdade eu queria aquela vadia bem longe daqui, depois do que ela disse para Bella, ela deveria ser atropelada por um caminhão.

Estava tão absorto em meus pensamentos que quando olhei no relógio já eram 6:30 da manhã.

Droga.

Tinha que ir pegar meu terno.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

- Bella acorda! – Alice dizia pulando na minha cama – Vamos, hoje é o grande dia! – cantarolou animadamente.

- Eu. Preciso. Dormir. Sério. – disse pausadamente enterrando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Você. Precisa. Levantar. – Alice imitou meu tom de voz – Hoje você merece um dia de princesa, vou te arrumar você tem que estar perfeita à noite. – falava sem parar.

Depois de muita discussão eu levantei, eu dormira na casa dos Cullens só porque Alice me obrigou a fazê-lo, ela disse que eu ficaria perfeita para o grande dia.

Quando íamos para o ateliê de Alice para checar meu vestido, encontrei Edward ele estava saindo de seu quarto, com a mesma roupa de ontem que estava amarrotada demonstrava que ele não conseguiu dormir durante a noite.

- Bom dia flor do dia! – falou animadamente, como uma pessoa podia ter aquele pique às seis da manhã?

- Oi Ed. – respondi bocejando.

- Bella ânimo, menina, hoje é nosso casamento. – disse feliz.

- Aham, aham... – respondi tentando ver onde Alice estava – Depois a gente se vê. – murmurei desanimada.

Ele saiu rindo, pelo visto ele estava contente, mesmo sem ter dormido a noite. Entrei no ateliê e me joguei no sofá, escondi minha cara entre as almofadas. Quando estava quase dormindo alguém me cutucou, Alice.

- Rose e eu vamos arrumá-la, vem comigo. – Alice disse me puxando para o banheiro.

Depois de um banho de uma hora, que eu aproveitei para tirar uma soneca, Alice me deu um roupão. Aconcheguei-me nele e sentei numa cadeira que estava em frente ao espelho. Rosalie já esperava com seus apetrechos em mãos, eu tinha medo de tanta coisa que eu nunca vira na vida antes.

- Hoje você será minha _personal Barbie_, Bella. – Rosalie disse rindo.

- Devo ficar feliz ou triste? – perguntei, um riso histérico saindo de minha garganta.

- Você decide. – Alice disse rindo – Vamos ao trabalho Rose.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Meu terno até que era legalzinho, não se comparava a uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, mas _quem_ liga?

Já eram 13:30 e eu não vira nem Bella e nem Alice depois do encontro animador pela manhã. A casa estava um inferno, gente correndo pra cá, gente correndo pra lá. Rosalie, às vezes, surgia do nada _gritando_ com algum empregado enquanto Esme sempre gentil e educada com eles.

Emmett e Carlisle também haviam sumido.

E eu estava com a sensação de que estava _esquecendo_ algo. Estranho, desde manhã estava assim, a _única_ coisa que eu tinha que fazer era pegar meu terno e isso eu já fiz.

_Puta que pariu_, lembrei, lembrei, lembrei do que eu tinha que fazer. Faltava um padrinho para fazer par com Alice, como eu pude esquecer.

Merda.

Comecei a ligar para todos os meus amigos e perguntar se podia me fazer esse favor. Ninguém. Povo mal agradecido, só quer vir à festa para comer.

"_And I bet that I can make you believe in love and sex and magic..."_

Meu celular tocou.

- Que foi? – eu disse meio estressado.

- _Que isso Ed?_ – ah, era o Jasper _– Tá estressado por quê?_ – perguntou rindo.

- Fala aí cara! – disse alegremente – Estou encrencado, preciso de um _padrinho_. – respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

- Serve _eu_? – Jasper brincou.

- Ah, claro, como você vai conseguir sair de _Londres_ agora e chegar em _Forks_ em – olhei no relógio – cinco horas?

- Eu _estou_ em Forks. – falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Não brinca! – disse animadamente – Você faria isso por mim, cara?

- Claro, que horas é para eu estar aí? – perguntou.

- Esteja aqui umas seis da tarde, para dar tempo de você _conhecer_ minha irmã, ela que vai ficar do seu lado. – falei.

- Preciso arrumar um terno, até mais Edward. – disse e desligou.

Ótimo, _menos_ um problema.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

- Alice calma, daqui a pouco o bolo chega, deve ter acontecido algum imprevisto. – murmurei tentando acalmar Alice.

Alice encomendara um bolo em Port Angeles e só para deixá-la mais estressada ainda, a entrega estava atrasada, já eram 16:45 estava quase na hora do casamento, eu já estava quase pronta, só faltava colocar o vestido.

- Não Bella, não consigo ficar calma, aquele lugar não atende o telefone. – falou andando de um lado pro outro no quarto – Acho que vou até lá, preciso saber o que está acontecendo. – murmurou, ela estava falando mais para ela mesma.

Fiquei ali, olhando a Alice andando em círculos, daqui a pouco ia desgastar o tapete persa que estava sob seus pés.

- Você fique aqui _dentro_ e não coloque esse seu _nariz_ para fora, entendeu? – Alice disse ameaçadora – Qualquer coisa ligue para alguém. Vou até Port Angeles, volto logo. – sibilou, pegando sua bolsa e saindo porta afora.

Mais que ótimo, Rose e Esme estavam resolvendo os últimos arranjes da festa lá embaixo e eu fiquei sozinha. Ainda nem tinha colocado meu vestido ainda.

Melhor eu já ir adiantando o serviço, tenho certeza que Alice não chegaria em uma hora, ela estava uma pilha de nervos, se ela não batesse o carro já estava de bom tamanho.

Peguei meu vestido com todo amor e carinho, como se ele fosse feito de cristal, comecei a vesti-lo, Alice ainda fizera alguns ajustes nele para que a cauda não me fizesse cair quando caminhava, já que eu tinha um sério problema com minha coordenação motora.

Estava de costas para o espelho, tentando fechar o zíper das costas. Eu precisava ser mutante para fazer meu braço subir junto com o zíper, resultado: fiquei segurando o vestido na parte da frente para ele não cair era melhor eu esperar alguém ao invés de estragar o vestido.

Alice me mataria se eu o fizesse.

Escutei a porta do quarto sendo aberta, finalmente Alice voltara. Fui até lá pedir que ela fechasse meu vestido.

- Alice, preciso que você feche meu vestido, não estou conseguindo... – minha voz foi sumindo enquanto eu olhava Edward feliz da vida entrando no quarto.

Ele estava tão lindo, de terno e gravata, muito certinho. Definitivamente não parecia _meu_ Edward.

- Eu _posso_ ajudar. – sugeriu, vendo que eu estava meio paralisada em vê-lo aqui.

- OMG. – gritei – O que você esta fazendo aqui? – sussurrei agora – Se Alice te pega ela te mata sem dó nem piedade, você _não_ pode ver o vestido. – falei indo para o banheiro.

- Bella, deixa de frescura, desde quando você acredita em _superstições_? – Edward disse, aparecendo na porta do banheiro – Uau – fez uma careta de espanto - Você está linda nesse vestido, seu_ marido_ tem muita sorte. – brincou.

- _Meu_ marido vai gostar com certeza. – murmurei entrando na brincadeira – Já que você está aqui fecha o vestido para mim. – murmurei ficando de costas para ele.

- Olha que _ironia_. – ele disse subindo o zíper – Eu estou _fechando_ seu vestido, mas não irei _abri-lo_ mais tarde. – sussurrou com a boca em minha orelha, me causando arrepios por todo o corpo.

- O-obrig-gada. – gaguejei saindo de perto dele – Agora você pode ir. – murmurei ainda tonta.

- Não, está melhor aqui, lá fora está um terror. – Edward disse sentando-se no sofá do quarto.

Dei de ombros, fui até a cama de Alice onde tinham alguns acessórios que ela disse que eu teria que usar. Tinha uma cinta-liga vermelho sangue, alguns colares, pulseiras e brincos. Eu não fazia idéia do que escolher, Alice que é a estilista aqui.

Resolvi colocar a cinta-liga vermelha, já que era a única coisa que só tinha uma única peça, eu não precisaria escolher.

- Só para me deixar na vontade. – Edward resmungou me observando atentamente.

- Você quem quis ficar aqui. – murmurei, apoiando a perna direita na beirada da cama e levantando a saia do vestido para prender a cinta-liga em minha coxa.

Resolvi provocá-lo, quando fui colocar na coxa esquerda o fiz vagarosamente.

- Se continuar assim eu não vou me agüentar, Bella. – murmurou, sua voz rouca me dando arrepios – Não tenho certeza quanto a nossa lua-de-mel mais. – sibilou, aquele sorriso maldito em seu rosto.

- Pode parar. – disse, assimilando o que ele quis dizer – Não vou transar com você, já te disse isso. – murmurei, provavelmente corando.

- Não está mais aqui quem falou. – ele disse erguendo as mãos no ar em sinal de defesa – Mudando de assunto, cadê Alice? – perguntou deitando novamente no sofá.

- O bolo não chegou, ela foi _atrás_ dele. – disse rindo.

- Alice. – ele murmurou, revirando os olhos – Você tá meio perdida aí, não? – falou, vendo que eu não sabia o que escolher.

- Meio? – repeti rindo – Estou totalmente perdida, Alice não me disse o que era para usar, ela simplesmente me largou por aquele maldito bolo. – murmurei, pegando um colar na mão – Mas, eu avisei que aquele lugar não parecia ser muito confiável. – sibilei, estressada.

- Ei, pérolas não. – ele alertou quando eu peguei um brinco de pérolas que estava sobre a cama.

- Por quê? São tão lindas. – murmurei, olhando no espelho, tentando colocar um brinco.

- Meu Deus, Bella, você nunca escutou sobre tradições de casamento? – falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo – Segundo a "lenda" – fez sinal de aspas com o dedo no ar – para cada pérola que a noiva usar no dia do casamento serão derramadas lágrimas de tristeza. – disse, revirando os olhos.

– Fala sério, você fica vendo essas coisas no Google e depois vem me aporrinhar com isso, por que você não vai dar uma volta por aí? – sugeri.

- Eu gosto da sua companhia, _baby B_. – murmurou provocativo - Não vá fazer coisas que tragam má sorte ao nosso casamento quero que tudo saia perfeito. – sibilou rindo.

- Ah claro, você já quebrou uma das regras mais antigas, sabichão. – murmurei irônica – Você viu a noiva antes do casamento. – falei, enquanto ele ria.

- É mesmo. – soltou uma sonora gargalhada, o que me deixou mais irritada ainda – Mas é melhor não abusar né?! – falou, seu sorriso maldito estava estampado em seu rosto – Já fez as outras coisas? – perguntou, sério.

- Que coisas? – disse confusa.

- Bella, você é um perigo para todos a sua volta. – sibilou, fingindo seriedade – Alice é louca em te deixar sozinha aqui, imagina se você resolve colocar seu pijama e ir lá pra baixo, seria o fim. – murmurou, sua testa enrugada.

- Ainda bem que você não vive do seu humor, ele é péssimo e você ia passar fome. – falei calmamente – Eu ainda não entendi o que você quis dizer. – disse, batendo em sua perna, para eu poder sentar ao seu lado.

- Dá-me paciência, Senhor. – Edward disse olhando pra cima – Você precisa de alguma coisa nova, alguma coisa velha, alguma coisa azul e alguma coisa emprestada. – ele falou tão rápido que eu parei de assimilar na coisa velha.

- Pra quê? – perguntei confusa, tentando lembrar qual foram os últimos itens.

- Pra dar sorte oras. – murmurou, levantando e olhando o quarto – Alice, estava tão preocupada com outras coisas que esqueceu disso. – falou, olhando as jóias em cima da cama.

- E como você sabe?

- Eu estava no casamento de Esme e Carlisle, eu já tinha cinco anos. – murmurou, pegando algo em seu bolso – É eu sei, eles casaram meio atrasados, mas Esme nunca ligou para isso mesmo, foi insistência de Carlisle. – veio até mim, abrindo uma caixa.

- Ah, eu não sabia disso. – murmurei pensativa, tentando ver o que tinha na caixa, pareciam... jóias.

- É ninguém sabe, ainda morávamos em Nova York. – falou – Isso é o "alguma coisa nova", eu ia te dar mais cedo ou mais tarde, acho que vai combinar. – agora em seu rosto estava o sorriso certo, _o meu_ sorriso torto, não aquele debochado que ele usa para me provocar.

Ele abriu a caixinha, que continha uma linda pulseira de ouro dentro ela parecia um galho com várias folhas, suas folhas pareciam as folhas de Bordo e me lembrava do outono quando as folhas caem deixando a paisagem linda.

- Você gostou? – perguntou ansiosamente.

- É linda. – disse enquanto ele colocava em meu pulso, o fecho era uma estrela com várias pontas com diminutos diamantes cobrindo-a – Obrigada. – murmurei.

- De nada. – Edward disse, aquele sorriso mau-caráter em seu rosto – Agora, esse é o vestido de Esme, certo?

- É, mas Alice trocou quase tudo. – falei.

- Acho que não tem importância, ele é o algo velho. – murmurou – Algo emprestado... – Edward disse pensativo – Essa sua cinta-liga é de Alice, não? – perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É sim. – murmurei corando violentamente - Aqui não tem nada azul. – falei, remexendo as jóias de Alice em cima da cama.

- Mas, você tem algo azul e está usando-o exatamente agora. – ele disse olhando para o meu anel de noivado – São topázios azuis, Bella. - concluiu – Agora você está pronta para casar, acho que a única coisa que estragaria toda essa mandinga agora só se você quebrar um espelho ou se o juiz de paz trazer o gato preto de estimação dele. – sibilou sério, depois gargalhou alto.

- Idiota, estragou todo clima. – disse fazendo bico.

- Deixa de ser chata Bella. – murmurou me abraçando.

Escutamos a porta se abrir, eu fiquei paralisada e se fosse Alice? Nós estaríamos mortos. Senti o braço de Edward se apertar em torno de mim. Olhei em direção a porta para ver quem tinha chegado.

Quando vi meu pai todo engomado, de terno e gravata – confesso que nunca vi meu pai tão arrumado na vida – com uma expressão divertida no rosto, meu coração voltou a bater e meus pulmões voltaram a funcionar.

- Você não perde tempo, garoto. – Charlie disse calmamente, ele não estava irritado – Acho que vocês não viram a hora passar, são quase 19h já, acho melhor você, - apontou para Edward – descer, Alice está lá embaixo enfurecida e você aqui não vai ajudar em nada. – murmurou rindo – Aliás, você nem poderia estar aqui, você não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento, jovem.

- Já estava de saída. – Edward disse sorrindo e me deu um selinho – Não vá cair na hora de descer a escada, Bells. – falou antes de sair do quarto.

- Esse rapaz é impossível. – Charlie murmurou – Vocês está linda minha querida. – disse olhando meu vestido.

- Obrigada pai. – disse envergonhada – Queria que minha mãe me visse assim. – sibilei triste.

Meu pai me olhava carinhosamente, ele sabia o quão difícil estava sendo sem o apoio de minha mãe, na maioria das vezes eu tentava esconder, mas meu pai sempre sabia quando estava pensando nela.

- Tudo bem querida, não fique assim. – Charlie disse, com uma voz pacifica, acolhedora – Ela sabe que errou e ainda vai aparecer para pedir-lhe desculpas, pode não ser hoje nem amanhã, mas um dia ela perceberá que nem todo casamento vai ser igual ao nosso.

- Eu te amo pai. – murmurei, tentando conter minhas lágrimas.

A porta do quarto sendo aberta bruscamente nos chamou atenção.

Alice estava encostada na porta, sua expressão era muito estranha, estava arfando, seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de correr uma maratona.

- Alice, o que aconteceu? – perguntei indo até ela.

- Bellinha, amor da minha vida... – ela disse numa voz doce – Eu vou matar seu marido. – quase gritou – Você viu o padrinho? – sua voz ainda estava alta.

- Não. O que tem ele? – perguntei desinteressada, Edward deve ter convidado algum amigo bêbado pra ser padrinho.

- Ele é lindo, gostoso, inteligente, charmoso, loiro de olho verde e tem um sotaque inglês que se ele falar no pé do meu ouvido eu agarro ele na mesma hora. – Alice disse tudo de uma vez e sua voz foi sumindo no final.

Ai meu Deus, era tudo o que eu precisava, Alice apaixonada justo no dia do meu casamento. Ela estava sentada no sofá toda sorridente olhando pra mim. Meu pai que estava ao lado da porta, com certeza, estava com medo do ataque de Alice.

Eu já estava acostumada com esses ataques...

- Bom, - meu pai disse – vou esperar ali fora, está quase na hora – Está quase na hora, Alice. – disse tentando chamar atenção dela.

- Ah, nós já vamos. – Alice murmurou, corando – Deixe-me dar os retoques finais na noiva. – disse vindo até mim – Quem te ajudou a se arrumar?

- Ninguém, eu me arrumei sozinha. – menti – Charlie só me ajudou a fechar o vestido. – menti de novo, mas para quem não sabe mentir até que ficou bem convincente.

- Bom, da onde surgiu essa pulseira aí? – Alice disse, com um sorrisinho no rosto.

- É... er... eu... – gaguejava, eu não tinha nenhuma desculpa – Edward me deu. – sussurrei tão baixo que era quase impossível de entender.

- Aquele desgraçado entrou aqui? – agora ela estava furiosa – Vocês conhecem alguma tradição sobre casamentos? – gritava, balançando as mãos no ar – Isso dá azar e eu sou supersticiosa, Bella. - disse apontando o dedo pra mim.

- Alice, calma. – murmurei – Ele não entrou aqui, - ela olhou desconfiada pra mim – ele ficou do lado de fora da porta eu peguei a pulseira, mas ele não me viu. Não tem com o que se preocupar. – menti.

Estava andando tanto tempo com Edward que estava aprendendo a mentir. Até eu estava acreditando naquilo e Alice também pareceu acreditar.

- Espero que tenha sido isso mesmo. – falou ameaçadora – Agora vem aqui.

Alice deu uns retoques na minha maquiagem e ajeitou meu cabelo, que estava preso num coque e alguns fios caiam sobre meus ombros o marrom do meu cabelo faziam um belo contraste com minha pele extremamente branca.

- Agora sim, você está linda. – Alice disse me virando para o espelho.

Alice foi até o guarda roupa dela e tirou seu vestido lá de dentro, estava tão afobada com o casamento que nem percebi que ela ainda estava de calça jeans e camiseta.

Depois de colocar o vestido, Alice parou em minha frente e deu uma volta.

- O que acha? – murmurou.

- Vermelho... – respondi ainda analisando o vestido – Alice, você não acha um pouco chamativo?

- claro que não Bella, você está tão linda que ninguém vai me notar. – falou animada – Aliás, Rose e Esme também estão de vermelho. E então é bonito ou não?

O vestido caia lindamente pelo corpo de Alice. Não tinha alças o vestido, a parte que cobria o torso era bem apertada e ia caindo solto da cintura para baixo.

- Você está linda. – falei, ela já ficou todo saltitante.

- Ninguém vai casar hoje não? – Rose disse entrando no quarto.

Rose estava maravilhosa em seu vestido vermelho, fazendo um contraste com sua pele branca, sua maquiagem forte seus olhos azuis eram vistos de longe e seu cabelo loiro caindo copiosamente em cachos.

- Rose você está linda. – murmurei, agora eu estava me sentindo a mais feia ali.

- Que isso, você está mais. Hoje é o seu dia. – falou alegremente – E você já está atrasada mocinha.

- Deixe-me vê-la. – Esme disse passando por Rosalie – Oh, querida, você está magnífica, tão linda. Parece um anjo, fico feliz que Edward tenha arrumado uma mulher tão especial. – murmurou já derramando algumas lágrimas e eu me segurava para não fazer o mesmo.

- Obrigada Esme. – disse abraçando ela.

- Não chorem. – Rosalie disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Já basta eu chorando aqui. – sibilou rindo e enxugando umas lágrimas.

- Ok, chega de choradeira, temos que ir. – Alice falou, colocando em minha mãos um buquê de rosas vermelhas. – Vou chamar seu pai. – disse saindo e levando Rosalie e Esme.

Meu pai entrou segundos depois. Ele me olhava atentamente.

- Está pronta?

- Não. – pareceu mais uma pergunta.

- Você consegue, vamos lá. – Charlie disse enquanto eu enganchava meu braço no dele e com a outra mão arrumava a parte de trás do vestido.

- Não me deixe cair, pelo amor de Deus. – implorei.

- Tudo bem. – Charlie murmurou rindo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Estava já em meu lugar.

Emmett e Carlisle finalmente apareceram e conversavam comigo enquanto Bella não aparecia.

- Nossa, ela está demorando. – Emmett disse olhando pro relógio.

- Quem vai casar sou eu ou você? – perguntei.

- Você nem está nervoso. – defendeu-se.

- Por que eu estaria Emmett? – ele bufou.

- Vou procurar Rosalie. – Emmett disse e saiu.

Depois de mais algum tempo, vi Esme e Carlisle entrando e se sentando na primeira fileira.

Logo depois entraram Emmett e Rosalie e se posicionaram ao meu lado, onde ficavam os padrinhos do noivo.

Alice entrou juntamente com Jasper, ela estava sorridente. Jasper também estava alegre demais pro meu gosto, com o braço enganchado no de Alice.

E então, a marcha nupcial tocou, essa era a deixa para Bella e Charlie entrarem.

Bella estava linda naquele vestido. Seu rosto estava radiante, um sorriso que a deixava mais charmosa ainda e ela estava corada. Quando nossos olhos se encontraram eu fiz questão de sorrir daquele jeito que ela tanto gostava.

Seus olhos brilharam e ela desviou o olhar rapidamente. Ela estava extremamente corada. Eu podia ouvir o choro baixo de Rosalie ao meu lado.

Quando eles se aproximaram, Charlie colocou a mão de Bella sobre a minha, num gesto tão velho como o mundo. Ele sorria para Bella, essa que lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

- Cuide bem dela. – Charlie disse olhando em meus olhos.

- Pode deixar, chefe. – murmurei sorrindo.

Olhei para Bella que estava corada ainda, sorri calidamente para ela que sussurrou um tímido "oi" para mim.

Ficamos de frente para o juiz de paz. Que começou o discurso.

- Estamos aqui reunidos... – dizia, sua voz era alta o suficiente para não me deixar dormir.

Durante toda a cerimônia eu olhava para Bella que sempre corava quando nossos olhos se encontravam. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo com, ela nunca agira desse jeito antes.

- Se alguém tem algo contra esse casamento fale agora ou cale-se para sempre. – o juiz falou.

Nessa hora o silencio foi insuportável, estava com medo de alguém aparecer e estragar a cerimônia. Nada. Ninguém apareceu e o juiz retomou.

- Edward Cullen, - começou – você aceita Isabella Marie Swan como sua legítima esposa?

- Eu aceito. – disse sorrindo para ela.

- Isabella Marie Swan, - o juiz disse olhando pra ela agora – aceita Edward Cullen como seu legitimo esposo?

- Eu tenho algo contra esse casamento. – Tanya gritou.

- Alguém avisa para ela que essa parte já foi. – Emmett sibilou do meu lado, rindo.

Olhei para Bella, que estava com uma cara nada amigável, segurei-a pela mão, antes que ela decidisse quebrar a cara de Tanya na frente de todos os convidados.

- Alice, faça alguma coisa. – murmurei para Alice que olhava, sem saber o que fazer.

- Seu padre, - Tanya disse, mas era muito burra mesmo, ele não era um padre – vim aqui dizer que eu amo o noivo, ele não pode casar com esse bicho do mato.

- Olha o jeito que você fala comigo, loira falsa. – Bella disse secamente – Agora saia daqui. – falou ríspida.

- Eddie, olha a besteira que você está fazendo. Eu te amo, você não vê? – agora sua voz estava suplicante.

- Tanya, você já fez estragos demais por hoje, vá embora. – mantive minha voz calma, Bella já estava nervosa por nós dois.

Alice falava com alguém pelo telefone, talvez os seguranças, alguém tinha que tirar essa louca daqui. Bella continuava nervosa, bufava de minuto em minuto e eu a segurava pela mão.

- Bella... – chamei-a, ela olhou para mim imediatamente.

- Sim?

- Vai dar tudo certo, não fique nervosa. – murmurei sorrindo para ela.

De repente dois seguranças entraram e pediram para Tanya se retirar. Ela resistiu, negando com a cabeça, então, um dos seguranças pegou-a pelo braço.

- Eu não vou. – gritou – Eddie, por favor, eu te amo. Não se case com ela. – gritava, esperneando nos braços do segurança.

- Pode continuar, por favor. – pedi ao juiz de paz, era melhor terminar logo essa cerimônia, antes que mais alguém resolva aparecer.

- Isabella Marie Swan, você aceita Edward Cullen como seu legitimo esposo?

- Aceito. – Bella disse sorridente.

- Então eu os declaro marido e mulher. – o juiz de paz disse – Pode beijar a noiva.

- Com certeza. – murmurei rindo, antes de tomar os lábios de Bella num beijo furioso.

Quando nossas línguas se encontraram o beijo se tornou mais intenso, suas mãos foram parar em meu cabelo e a puxei para mais perto. Tive que parar o beijo antes que Emmett fizesse isso por nós. Nossos rostos ainda muito pertos. Ela corada, como sempre. Eu sorria calidamente para ela. Com certeza mais tarde ela brigaria por causa desse beijo, mas eu nem ligo.

-------~~-------

O jardim da mansão não lembrava nem um pouco do que era ontem à noite. Tudo decorado com rosas brancas e vermelhas. Eu ainda não entendi o que Alice quis, colocando tanto vermelho quanto branco, em tudo.

Já era noite e a lua cheia estava alta no céu, dando um toque especial na festa. Bella estava radiante, feliz. Todos estavam nos cumprimentando naquele momento, abraços e congratulações. Forks inteira estava aqui, com exceção de Tanya... e Newton. Graças a Deus.

- Parabéns maninho. – Alice disse pulando em mim – Estou tão feliz por vocês. – falou animada – Bella, agora você minha cunhada, oficialmente. – e abraçou Bella também.

- Eddie... – Emmett disse numa voz irritante – você está algemado agora! – falou alto e algumas pessoas olharam para nós.

- E jogaram a chave fora. – murmurei rindo.

- Ei, eu estou aqui. – Bella resmungou.

- Desculpa, amor. – provoquei.

Quando Bella ia responder, Charlie chegou até nós. Seus olhos estavam marejados, deve estar sendo difícil para ela a filha se casar assim tão cedo.

- Bells querida. – Charlie disse abraçando-a – Estou tão feliz por você, queria que Renée te visse linda desse jeito. Parece um anjo. – sua voz estava falhando.

- Tudo bem pai. – Bella disse carinhosamente – Você está aqui o resto não importa. – lhe deu um beijo na bochecha

Depois de falarmos com mais metade da cidade finalmente nos deixaram livres. Que povo chato.

- Sra. Cullen, - sussurrei no ouvido de Bella, abraçando-a por trás – me concede essa dança?

- C-claro. – gaguejou e quando a virei de frente para mim, seu rosto estava corado.

**I'll Be - Edwin McCain** (sugestão de música para essa cena - link no meu perfil)

Arrastei Bella pra pista de dança, uma música lenta começou a tocar. Segurei uma de suas mãos e a outra eu coloquei em sua cintura. Ela continuava corada, aquilo me fez rir.

- Então Sra. Cullen, está gostando da festa? – disse encostando minha testa na dela, eu podia sentir sua respiração em meu rosto.

- S-sim. – Bella disse respirando fundo – Alice preparou tudo nos mínimos detalhes. – sussurrou, ela estava estranha.

- Que carinha é essa? – sibilei olhando em seus olhos – Eu te conheço Bells, não diga que não é nada. – falei, sério.

- E se não der certo? – disse sob um sussurro – Como nós faremos isso funcionar?

- Bella nós podemos fazer esse casamento dar certo, é só querer. – incentivei – E qualquer coisa, existe divórcio. – murmurei rindo e beijei a ponta do nariz dela – E eu continuarei a ser seu amigo mala, não importa o que acontecer.

- Sabe, eu acho que você poderia começar a fazer isso funcionar me contando onde nos vamos na nossa lua de mel. – murmurou com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

- Sinto muito, mas isso é uma surpresa. – falei e ela bufou. - Você vai gostar, é um país maravilhoso e quente.

- Hmm... – ela estava pensativa – Odeio surpresas, sempre dá algo errado. – falou.

- Bella, deixa de ser pessimista, por favor? – pedi – Com esse pessimismo é bem capaz do avião cair. – ela fez uma cara emburrada.

Ela me respondeu apenas com um sorriso torto, um tanto charmoso. Nos continuávamos rodopiando pela pista de dança a música chegando ao fim, nós apenas estávamos aproveitando o momento, tão simples e tão particular, mesmo assim os flashes disparavam a cada passo que nós dávamos.

A música acabou e nós continuamos no mesmo lugar onde estávamos, nossos olhos tão presos quanto ímãs.

- Pombinhos, achei vocês. – Alice disse saltitante, trazendo Jasper pela mão – Vamos brindar? – seu sorriso era tão grande.

- Vamos para o matadouro, Bells. – reclamei, puxando Bella pela mão.

Todos os Cullen's estavam perto de nós no momento do brinde. Alice trouxe duas taças, uma para mim e outra para Bella.

**Dancing in the Moonlight - Toploader **(link no meu perfil)

- Ei, fotógrafo. – gritou – Tire uma foto deles. – gritou de novo – Ah, que gente incompetente. – sibilou baixinho.

- Um brinde aos pombinhos. – Emmett gritou, sua voz estrondosa ecoando.

Bella parecia um tomate de tão vermelha que estava, entrelaçamos nossos braços e tomamos o champanhe. Flashes disparavam de todos os lugares possíveis.

Alice estava tão elétrica, mal terminamos o brinde e ela nos mandou cortar o bolo.

- Vamos gente, eu quero dançar. – ela disse olhando para a pista de dança com alguns casais dançando alegremente.

Bella colocou a mão na faca e eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dela e cortamos o bolo. Como tradição os noivos costumavam enfiar bolo um na cara do outro, então, peguei o glacê do bolo e sujei o nariz dela, que me olhou com surpresa.

Limpou o glacê com o dedo e lambeu, rindo. Em seguida, sujou minha bochecha com glacê do mesmo jeito e depois lambeu meu rosto. Aquilo fez meu corpo ficar tenso, desde quando Bella era ousada – e safada, diga-se de passagem - desse jeito?

Ela viu minha cara de surpresa e soltou uma sonora gargalhada e os flashes disparavam guardando aquele momento. Eu, com certeza, não esqueceria. Após toda essa ousadia de Bella, Alice queria que nós dançássemos a valsa dos noivos.

**You Give Me Something - James Morrison** (link no meu perfil)

Bella foi reclamando, é claro, paramos no centro da pista de dança e a música começou a tocar, lentamente, enquanto girávamos pela pista.

- O que foi aquilo, Bella? – perguntei, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Estava só brincando. – Bella disse por baixo de um suspiro – Não se iluda. – murmurou, brava.

- Você provocou, agora agüenta. – sibilei, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Não começa. – falou, seu rosto corando violentamente.

Apenas colei minha testa na dela, ainda dançávamos, quando a musica foi chegando ao fim eu beijei-a, à principio Bella ficou paralisada, então eu puxei-a para mais perto. Com um gemido de frustração Bella se rendeu e retribuiu ferozmente ao beijo, suas mãos em meu cabelo puxando-me para mais perto. Nossas línguas brincavam sensualmente, seu hálito quente deixando-me louco. Parei quando meus pulmões reclamaram da falta de ar.

Olhei para Bella que estava ofegante e corada, ela não olhou para mim, estava envergonhada, soltei uma gargalhada e ela me olhou furiosa.

- Posso dançar com a noiva, ou ela não está em condições? – Charlie brincou.

- Claro. – disse soltando a mão de Bella – Toda sua, acho que não está faltando nenhum pedaço. – brinquei e Bella bufou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bella POV**

Edward e Esme dançavam graciosamente pela pista de dança, enquanto eu e Charlie nos virávamos como podíamos, afinal nenhum de nós sabia dançar.

- Eu espero que você seja feliz com esse rapaz. – meu pai disse rindo – Ele é bem... atrevido. – murmurou pensativo.

- Edward só faz essas coisas para me provocar. – falei, rindo – Mas ele é legal. – suspirei.

- Você o ama?

- Sim. – menti, mesmo isso sendo impossível, Edward era apenas meu amigo, nós não nos amávamos, eu não podia me apaixonar.

Charlie pareceu não ter se convencido disso, mas não respondeu ou perguntou novamente.

- Pai...- chamei – Eu quero que o senhor saiba, que eu te amo. – murmurei.

- Eu sei disso, Bells. – falou – Eu também te amo, não importa quão longe você esteja. – sorria calidamente para mim.

- Obrigada. – sorri de volta.

- Posso dançar com a noiva. – Mike Newton perguntou.

- Claro. – meu pai disse – Não abuse, estou de olho em você. – Charlie murmurou para Mike enquanto saia, aquilo me fez sorrir internamente "Se fudeu, Mike".– pensei.

Ele pegou minha mão com cautela, e colocou a outra mão em minha cintura, em seus lábios um sorriso cínico começava a aparecer.

- Então, Bells... – murmurou cínico – Quanto você está recebendo por toda essa palhaçada?

- Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, Newton. – respondi, ríspida.

- Ah, você acha que eu acredito que você e o Cullen se amam mesmo? – perguntou, pretensioso – Você ainda gosta de mim, Bells. – falou, convencido.

- Nem nos seus melhores sonhos, idiota. – resmunguei – Eu amo o Edward. - quase gritei.

- Bellinha, você saiu melhor que a encomenda, não vá me dizer que você está pensando em dar o golpe do baú. – Mike disse, rindo secamente.

Meu sangue ferveu, minha vontade era socá-lo ali, na frente de todos, mas a voz aveludada de Edward me impediu.

- Posso saber qual é o problema, Newton? – Edward disse tirando as mãos de Newton de cima de mim.

- N-nada. – Mike gaguejou.

- Acho bom mesmo, agora some daqui. – Edward disse, sua voz estava áspera.

Mike saiu rapidinho, ele estava com medo de Edward, que quando viu Mike correr com o rabo entre as pernas, gargalhou.

- Esse moleque é muito medroso mesmo. – falou, ainda rindo.

- Obrigada. – murmurei – Ele estava me torturando. – disse rindo.

Ainda dancei com Carlisle que me conduziu elegantemente e Emmett que mais ria do jeito que eu dançava do que me conduzia.

- Bella, vem comigo. – Alice surgiu do nada, me tirando dos braços de Emmett.

Ela me levou para um lugar mais alto, onde eu pudesse jogar o buquê. Muitas mulheres nos seguiam, todas querendo colocar as mãos no buquê.

- Espere-me chegar lá. – Alice disse e foi correndo pro meio da multidão.

Fiquei de costas e as mulheres gritavam e eu estava ficando com medo. Ameacei algumas vezes e depois joguei. Virei-me para ver Alice pulando com o buquê nas mãos, logo depois ela olhou para Jasper e piscou, aquilo me fez gargalhar.

No fim da festa, Edward já tinha tirado a gravata e aberto alguns botões da camisa e eu já estava sem o salto alto.

Poucas pessoas ainda estavam na casa dos Cullens, então avistei Alice num canto do jardim agarrada com Jasper eles estavam quase engolindo um ao outro. Senti duas mãos em minha cintura, olhei para trás e Edward estava com uma careta olhando Alice e Jasper.

- Traidor. – sussurrou – Não foi esse favor que eu pedi a ele, era só ser meu padrinho e mais nada, agora ele fica assediando minha inocente irmã. – sibilou, dramático.

- Parece que ela está gostando do assédio. – falei, rindo – E ela já não mais tão inocente assim, Cullen.

- Não fale assim da baixinha. – resmungou, seu queixo apoiado em meu ombro – Aquele inglês fica aproveitando dela. – murmurou.

- Ele nasceu aqui nos EUA, Edward. – falei, ele deu de ombros – Deixa eles serem felizes, Alice já estava eufórica no momento que colocou os olhos nele. – sibilei, rindo da careta que ele fez.

- Tudo bem, eu autorizo o namoro deles. – falou, fingindo seriedade, aquilo me fez gargalhar alto – Que tal irmos para o aeroporto? – perguntou, sua barba por fazer fazendo cócegas em meu ombro nu.

- Você não vai me contar para onde vamos? – insisti.

- Ainda não. – Edward disse me puxando pela mão – Acho melhor você trocar esse vestido. – murmurou rindo.

Depois de fazer Alice, finalmente, largar de Jasper, a levei pra dentro da casa para tirar meu vestido. Com muita demora, da parte de Alice, ela quis detalhar como Jasper beijava bem, consegui finalmente descer para encontrar Edward já de jeans, sabia que ele tinha odiado vestir aquele terno.

- Pronta para a viagem, sra. Cullen? – Edward disse.

- Sim. – pareceu mais uma pergunta.

- Ai, cunhadinha, sentirei sua falta. – Alice disse pulando.

- Usem camisinha. – Emmett disse, depois sua risada estrondosa tomou conta do ambiente.

- Larga mão de ser idiota, Emmett. – Rosalie disse dando um tapa na nuca dele.

- Ai, ursinha. – Emmett resmungou.

- Tá tudo muito bom, mas precisamos ir. – Edward resmungou.

Esme, Carlisle e Charlie se despediram de nós com beijos, abraços e "juízos". Eu estava com dó de deixar Charlie à mercê de seus dotes culinários, que eram quase nulos.

- Ei, esperem. –Alice gritou, quando íamos entrar no carro – Esqueci de uma coisa. – murmurou agitada, logo depois, uma chuva de arroz caiu sobre nossas cabeças.

- Alice! – gritei, vendo todo aquele arroz em meu cabelo.

- Isso dá sorte... – Alice disse – eu acho. – sua voz sumiu e ela ficou pensativa – Boa viagem. – gritou sorrindo.

Agora dentro do carro, Edward que estava dirigindo começou a murmurar a minha canção de ninar. Encostei minha cabeça no banco do carro e fechei meus olhos, estava tão cansada, meus pés estavam me matando.

- Está com sono? – Edward murmurou rindo, maldito.

- E cansada. – sibilei, ainda de olhos fechados.

- Então dorme. – sugeriu e voltou a cantarolar.

- Não vai me contar mesmo? – murmurei rindo.

- Bella... – sibilou – Posso apenas dizer que vamos curtir um belo carnaval. – falou com uma risada fraca saindo de sua garganta.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward POV**

Bella não entendeu o que eu disse, normal, ela nunca pega as piadas.

Continuei cantarolando sua canção de ninar e ela adormeceu, com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro. Sua respiração quente fazia cócegas em meu pescoço.

Bella ia ficar louca quando soubesse que estávamos indo para o Rio de Janeiro, curtir o carnaval carioca.

* * *

**Todos os links desse capítulo estão no meu perfil, temos os vestidos das madrinhas, o buquê e o terno de Edward.**

**Aí está, mais um capítulo e o casamento desses dois cabeças duras! LOL**

**Misturando um pouco os POV's e acho que dá para entender...**

**Até a próxima, beijos... ah, e COMENTEM, por favor!**

**=)**


	4. Honeymoon

**Oi amores, desculpe pela demora para postar, mas a semana foi bem corrida!**

**Finalmente a lua-de-mel dos dois... no Brasil. Será que o Ed vai aprontar muito?!**

**Só lendo pra saber!**

**Aprecie sem moderação!**

**;)**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Honey-moon**

**Edward POV**

_Brasil._

_Rio de Janeiro._

_Carnaval._

_Tem coisa melhor?_

Aquele sol brilhando alto, já as sete da manhã, o mar azul me chamando. Que país lindo, que cidade linda.

Bella ficou puta da vida quando desembarcamos no Brasil, exatamente no Rio de Janeiro, ela odiava carnaval. Ela não conhecia as coisas boas da vida, mas eu ia convencê-la do contrário.

Chegamos ao Copacabana Palace logo cedo, fui até a recepção pedir um quarto enquanto Bella olhava admirada.

A recepcionista abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando me viu.

- Bom dia. – a recepcionista disse em inglês.

- Bom dia. – respondi em _português_, faz tempo que não falava português.

- Quer um quarto? – perguntou animada, não quero um açaí pode ser?

- Suíte máster, por favor. – falei, sorrindo.

- S-sim senhor. – gaguejou, era só sorrir que ficava tudo mais fácil – Com vista para o mar ou para a cidade?

- Para o mar. – respondi, olhando para os lados a procura de Bella.

- Por quanto tempo? – perguntou, digitando algo no computador.

- 15 dias. – murmurei, finalmente achei Bella, que estava observando um quadro no hall.

Fiquei olhando para ela, parecia uma verdadeira turista americana, ainda de calça jeans e jaqueta de frio. Ela olhou pros lados, acho que me procurando e, quando, finalmente, me viu abriu um sorriso e veio saltitante até mim.

**Bella POV**

Edward estava parado na recepção pedindo nosso quarto, esse hotel era tão lindo. A decoração era impecável, tudo do bom e do melhor, também aposto que a diária aqui devia ser mais do meu pai já ganhou na vida toda.

Fiquei observando os quadros que decoravam o hall, perdi Edward de vista. Só faltava eu ter me perdido aqui, olhei pros lados até encontrá-lo. Quando vi meu sorriso torto, retribui o sorriso calidamente.

Fui andando, feliz da vida, até ele. Percebi que a recepcionista, linda e loira, comia Edward com os olhos. Aquela mulher devia ser demitida, falta de profissionalismo.

Cheguei e logo abracei Edward e ele me deu um selinho, para ele fazer isso provavelmente a recepcionista não o agradara. Edward era esperto, sabia como dispensar mulheres, deixando bem claro que não queria.

- Oi _amor_. – Edward disse me provocando.

- Oi _bebê_. – retruquei – Já conseguiu nosso quarto? – murmurei.

- Sim. – falou – Já vamos subir.

- Está bem. – disse, mas não soltei a mão dele.

Edward e a loira, continuaram falando em português, ou seja, não entendi uma palavra. Eles podiam muito bem estar marcando um encontro que eu não estava entendendo nada mesmo. Mas uma coisa era certa, Edward falando outra língua era sexy, muito sexy.

- Podemos ir? – falei e em seguida um pensamento malicioso passou pela minha mente, aquela recepcionista ia só ver quem manda aqui – Preciso de um _banho_ e de uma _massagem, Eddie_. – disse ao pé do ouvido de Edward, mas suficientemente alto para a recepcionista ouvir e depois mordi o glóbulo da orelha de Edward.

- Claro, amor. – Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido e fez meu corpo inteiro se arrepiar – Mal posso esperar para_ começarmos _nossa lua-de-mel. – aquela voz rouca ao pé do ouvido me deixou atordoada.

Quando subimos para a suíte máster, Edward fizera questão de enfatizar, fiquei admirada com o lugar, aquilo era maior que minha casa, provavelmente. Era tudo tão lindo. Tinha uma bela mobília, uma vista linda para a praia e uma cama king size, que me chamava.

Simplesmente corri e pulei na cama, era tão macia.

- Agora é a personalidade que não teve infância? – Edward perguntou, olhando a vista para a praia.

- Como? – perguntei sem entender nada.

- Não, porque aquela Bella que estava comigo lá embaixo era a personalidade sexy e provocante. – falou.

- Eu só fiz aquilo para aquela mulherzinha aprender a se colocar no lugar dela, atrás do balcão, eu sou a esposa. – murmurei, indignada.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? – Edward perguntou, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Não... – respondi, rapidamente.

Edward não falou mais nada. Ele se levantou e foi tomar um banho e eu fiquei ali olhando pro teto, minha mente não conseguia focalizar em nada.

**Edward POV**

Sai do banho e Bella dormia, ocupando praticamente toda a cama, seus cabelos castanhos caiam em seu rosto, seu peito subia e descia lentamente. Fui trocar de roupa, havia umas sete malas no chão do quarto e apenas uma era minha, Alice já sabia que viríamos para o Rio, com certeza, fez as malas de Bella.

Troquei de roupa, colocando algo menos pesado, já que fazia mais de trinta graus, estava calor. Olhei para a cama e Bella continuava dormindo, mas agora ela estava falando coisas sem nexo algum.

Não estava com sono, decidi descer um pouco até o restaurante do hotel, para comer algo estava faminto. Desci até o bar, queria beber algo antes de comer. Pedi uma cerveja, fiquei olhando a praia pela janela que tinha no restaurante, mais tarde eu teria que dar um mergulho, aquele mar me hipnotizava.

Tomei a bebida gelada, que desceu pela minha garganta aliviando um pouco do calor que eu estava sentindo.

- Olá. – uma morena muito bonita disse se aproximando de mim – Maria. – falou num sotaque arrastado e estendeu a mão.

- Edward. – falei, apertando a mão da morena.

- Que desperdício, um homem tão lindo, bebendo sozinho. – murmurou, pedindo uma bebida.

- Quer me fazer companhia? – perguntei, dando meu melhor sorriso, ela já estava na minha.

- Pode ser, gatinho. – sibilou, tomando um gole da bebida que pediu – Então o que faz no Rio de Janeiro?

- Vim aproveitar o carnaval. – não era uma mentira, apenas _meia_ verdade – Você mora aqui?

- O carnaval daqui é o melhor do Brasil. – falou, sorrindo para mim – Eu moro aqui sim. – murmurou – Você vai ao desfile à noite?

- Acho que sim. – teria que convencer Bella a ir antes.

- Me encontre lá. – ela disse – Agora eu tenho que ir, foi ótimo conversar com você. – levantou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Como te entrarei lá?

- Eu te acho. – disse e foi embora.

O dia não poderia ter começado melhor, agora era só aproveitar o resto da viajem.

**Bella POV**

Acordei suando em bicas, ainda estava com meu casaco pesado e o ar-condicionado não estava ligado, estava morrendo de calor. Tirei meu casaco e joguei em algum canto do quarto, levantei e fiquei andando pelo quarto atrás de Edward.

- Edward? – chamei – Cadê você? – nada, somente o barulho do vento fraco que entrava pela janela.

_Maldito._

Ele saiu e me deixou sozinha aqui, tinha que ser o Edward mesmo, irresponsável. Aposto que ele está conversando com alguma vagabunda. Edward é um ímã para mulheres, não vi coisa igual, em qualquer lugar que ele chegue metade das mulheres o olham com desejo.

Fui para o banheiro tomar um banho, tive tomar banho frio de tanto calor que estava sentindo, não estava acostumada com temperaturas elevadas, em Forks só chove. Tomei um banho bem demorado.

Quando sai olhei as malas que Alice fizera questão de fazer, sem meu consentimento, abri a menor delas para minha surpresa tinha algumas lingeries de todos os jeitos e cores possíveis. Nota mental: NUNCA mais deixar Alice fazer minha mala.

Coloquei um vestido leve, um pouco florido demais para o meu gosto, mas eu estava morrendo de calor. Coloquei uma sandália básica, não dava para ficar andando de vesito e tênis, né?! Escutei a porta se abrindo, só podia ser meu querido marido.

- Acordou bela adormecida? – entrou no quarto rindo.

Não respondi, apenas peguei minha bolsa e sai.

- Bella, espera. – disse entrando no elevador junto comigo.

- O que foi Edward? – perguntei, seca – Estou indo almoçar. – informei e virei meu rosto.

- Eu vou com você. – murmurou, aquele sorriso debochado surgindo em seu rosto.

Edward estava estranho, alegrinho demais. Algo aconteceu e eu ainda vou descobrir. Fomos até o restaurante do hotel mesmo, Edward não queria que eu me perdesse pela cidade. Maldito, ele sabe como me tirar do sério.

Graças a Deus, dessa vez era um garçom e não mais uma daquelas vadias que só faltam colocar seu próprio nome do cardápio. Edward falava português fluentemente com as pessoas aqui, aquilo me deixava irritada eu nunca sabia o que eles estavam conversando, mas por outro lado, ele ficava tão fofo falando meio enrolado.

Ele pediu qualquer coisa, porque eu não entendi mesmo. Quando o garçom saiu, ele virou para mim com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Amor da minha existência... – começou.

- Ai, o que você quer dessa vez? – sibilei ríspida.

- Vou te levar para passear hoje à noite. – falou, sorrindo.

- Para onde exatamente?

- _Marquês de Sapucaí,_ vamos ver o último dia do desfile. – ele disse, calmamente.

- Não, obrigada. – murmurei, ele fez uma careta logo depois.

- Você vai comigo, Bella. – falou, sério – Não posso deixar você sozinha aqui. – sibilou.

- Eu já sou adulta e sei cuidar de mim. – murmurei – Pode ir, não precisa ficar de babá. – ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Acho que vou chamar a recepcionista para ir comigo então. – Edward disse, provocando.

- Você não ouse. – sibilei, apontando o dedo para ele.

- Só se você for comigo então. – falou, sorrindo.

- Isso é chantagem. – murmurei, indignada.

- É pegar ou largar.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. – suspirei derrotada.

O resto da tarde foi entediante, fiquei no quarto assistindo uma novela, tudo bem que eu não entendia nada porque estava em português, mas até que era engraçada e dava para entender alguma coisa de vez em quando.

Edward roncava deitado do meu lado. Ele estava sem camisa, por causa do calor, eu fiquei babando um pouco naquele corpo lindo que ele sempre teve. Minha vontade era tocar sua pele para saber se era mesmo tão macia quanto parecia.

Eles estava dormindo tão profundamente que mal teria? Minha mão ia contra minha vontade devagar até ele, quando eu ia colocar a mão em suas costas meu celular tocou. Pulei com o susto, meu coração foi a mil em questão de segundos, até minha respiração estava falhada. Corri até o celular que estava em cima da cômoda.

Olhei no visor onde o nome de Alice piscava.

- Que foi, Alice? – atendi ao telefone bufando.

- _Bells,_ - falou alegremente – _não estou atrapalhando nada? _– murmurou, dando risada.

- Não Alice, fala logo. – resmunguei.

- _Ai, deixa de ser chata,_ - fingiu estar ofendida -_ quero contar as novidades._

- Fala logo. – murmurei me jogando na cama.

- _O Jasper me pediu em namoro._ – gritou, provavelmente ela devia estar dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Sério? – perguntei, abismada – Mas quando foi isso?

-_ Hoje de manhã, depois que a gente acordou._ – respondeu animada.

- Como assim '_Depois que a gente acordou_'? – quase gritei, Edward se mexeu, mas depois voltou a dormir – Vocês transaram, Alice? – murmurei, irritada.

-_ Bella, deixa ser careta estamos no século 21. _– Alice disse tranqüilamente – E ele não é qualquer um, ele é minha alma gêmea. – falou, sonhadora.

- Alice, vocês se conheceram ontem. – sibilei – Isso é um absurdo! – falei.

- _Bella, relaxa._ – Alice disse calmamente – _Ele vai me pedir em namoro pro meu pai, ok? _– sibilou, tentando me acalmar – _Ele é tão gentil, Bella._ – suspirou – _Ac__ho que ele é a outra metade da minha laranja._ – aquilo me fez rir.

- Tudo bem, Ali. – suspirei derrotada – Você já é bem grandinha e sabe cuidar de si mesma. Só não vá aparecer grávida! – alertei.

- _Deus me livre._ – Alice quase gritou – _Eu sei me cuidar, Bells. Agora eu vou desligar, antes que eu atrapalhe algo entre você e meu irmão._ – falou, rindo – _Tchau cunhadinha._ – e desligou.

Não tive tempo nem de responder aquela baixinha, joguei o celular na cama e deixei-me cair no colchão macio. Edward continuava dormindo que nem uma pedra só faltava roncar. Sua respiração calma, seu peito subia e descia lentamente. Seu rosto quase enfiado no travesseiro, sua boca levemente aberta e seus cabelos acobreados bagunçados mais do que o normal.

Levantei rapidamente antes que eu fizesse alguma besteira, fui procurar uma roupa para usar daqui a pouco no desfile. Depois de mais ou menos meia hora, acabei pegando um jeans e uma blusa de alças, com um decote em v.

Edward acordou, aquela cara amassada de quem dormiu a tarde toda e realmente foi isso. Como sempre o humor negro já estava presente.

- Está se arrumando assim para quem? – perguntou, um sorriso cínico em seu rosto.

- Com certeza não é para você. – respondi, grossa.

- Nossa, que mau humor. – falou – Isso é falta de sexo, sabia? – soltou uma gargalhada alta.

- Maldito. – sibilei irritada e ele entrou no banheiro rindo.

Liguei a tv e me joguei na cama, claro que eu não estava prestando a atenção em nada do que estava passando, eu mal entendia essa língua tão complicada. Estava pensando em Alice, segundo ela, que achou seu metade da laranja em questão de 24 e eu que casei-me sem nem estar apaixonada.

Tudo por causa de dinheiro será que no fundo minha mãe estava certa? Ou será que isso aconteceu por alguma força maior. E se Edward fosse a minha 'metade da laranja'? Era difícil, mas não impossível.

- Bella, - Edward gritou me cutucando – morreu é?

- Hã? – resmunguei – O que foi?

- Podemos ir? – Edward disse estendendo a mão para mim.

- Claro, amor. – murmurei, pegando em sua mão e levantando da cama.

Quando passamos pela recepção e a loira ficou olhando para Edward fiz questão de passar um braça em volta de sua cintura e ele fez o mesmo comigo. Lancei um olhar mortal para a loira que olhava raivosa. Depois abri um largo sorriso para ela no melhor estilo 'Cai fora que esse já tem dona'.

Edward chamou pelo táxi, entramos no táxi e ele logo começou a falar com o motorista, eu continuava não entendendo nada. Pela cara do motorista, que balançava a cabeça negativamente, a conversa não ia muito bem. Então Edward tirou umas notas de cem dólares e jogou no motorista que sorriu e deu partida no carro, entrando num transito infernal.

- O que foi isso? – perguntei, ainda abismada pelo tanto de dinheiro oferecido.

- Ele disse que era impossível chegar no sambódromo com esse trânsito, então, nada melhor que um suborno para fazê-lo ir mais rápido, não acha? – falou, sua voz estava calma.

- Tudo bem. – respondi bufando.

Edward gargalhou e passou o braço sobre meus ombros, enquanto estávamos parados no congestionamento, o taxista tagarelou com Edward o tempo todo, já não agüentava mais o bigodinho falando ele tinha uma voz irritante.

Quando chegamos dei graças a Deus de sair daquele forno ambulante. Eu estava suando já. Edward me puxou pela mão e entrou no meio de uma multidão, aquilo me fez paralisar. Eu tenho fobia de lugares cheios de gente.

Edward percebeu minha relutância em entrar no meio da multidão, então, voltou e passou o braço por cima do meu ombro, fazendo uma espécie de escudo em volta de mim, aquilo me deixou menos nervosa. Seguimos até a área vip, então colocaram uma pulseira em nossos pulsos e entramos.

**Edward POV**

Bella estava uma pilha de nervos ela sempre odiara lugares com muitas pessoas, ela tinha trauma de lugares assim ela nunca me contara o por que, mas ela tinha. Precisei quase me embolar em volta dela para que pudéssemos entrar.

Lá dentro estavam muitas pessoas, mas nada que fizesse Bella ter um ataque. Metade das mulheres me olhavam, admiradas. Bella não estava nada feliz com isso, percebi que ela bufava a cada mulher que sorria para mim.

Avistei Maria no bar, tomando alguma coisa. Eu precisava despistar Bella, hoje a noite seria longa. Finalmente tiraria o atraso, depois que quase um mês sem sexo. Maria também me vira e sorria alegremente para mim, com certeza, ela ainda não vira Bella comigo.

- Bella, vou pegar alguma coisa para beber. – falei, deixando ela sozinha.

Fui super empolgado até a morena que me recebeu com um sorriso largo.

- Olá, Edward. – Maria disse com seu sotaque arrastado.

- Oi, Maria. – sorri para ela, que pareceu perder o fôlego.

- Quer beber algo? – perguntou, entregando seu copo para mim.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, tomando um gole, era bem forte, mas era bom.

- _Caipirinha_, bebida típica aqui. – falou, era impressão minha ou ela estava chegando mais perto?

- Ah, sim. – respondi olhando em seus olhos quase negros.

- Nós vamos para a sua casa ou para a minha? – Maria murmurou, chegando mais perto, nossas bocas quase se tocando, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto.

- Bom, estou dividindo meu apartamento com minha... er... _amiga_. – respondi, olhando aquelas lábios carnudos tingidos com um vermelho intenso.

- Hmm... – resmungou – Podemos ir para minha casa então. – sugeriu.

- Claro. – murmurei, chegando mais perto dela e passando meu braço por sua cintura, trazendo-a mais perto de mim.

A mão dela já estava em meus cabelos puxando-me para mais perto, minha outra mão foi para sua nuca e eu a puxei para um beijo furiosamente.

**Bella POV**

Edward me largara sozinha aqui, segundo ele, fora buscar bebidas. Mentira, esse maldito deve estar com alguma vagabunda, só podia ser. Resolvi olhar desfile, fogos de artifício explodiram no céu, anunciando a entrada da escola de samba e a música começou a tocar.

O carros da escola – que eu não sabia qual era – começaram a entrar na avenida. E várias pessoas vinham junto. Todos fantasiados com roupas coloridas e adereços mais coloridos ainda. Algumas mulheres vinham quase nuas, poucos pedaços de pano cobrindo-a, mas sempre mulheres lindas, com belos corpos.

Fiquei ali olhando o desfile por alguns minutos, até que Edward e uma bela morena – e com cara de piranha – se agarrando num canto me chamou atenção. Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver em questão de segundos e meu coração batia forte.

Resolvi ir até aquela vadia e tirá-la de cima do meu marido. Passei pelas pessoas, não me importando com quem estivesse no caminho até que cheguei bem perto deles. Apenas cutuquei Edward.

Ele desgrudou da boca da morena quando me viu. Seus lábios manchados de batom vermelho e a vadia sorria para ele.

- Querida, esse já tem dono, vá procurar outro. – ela disse, fazendo sinal com a mão para mim ir embora.

- Olha aqui, sua vagabunda. – apontei o dedo para a cara dela – Esse cretino que você está agarrando é meu marido. M-a-r-i-d-o. – soletrei.

- Bella, por favor, sem barraco. – Edward disse, largando da morena e vindo para perto de mim.

- Como assim, Ed? – a morena disse – Ela é mesmo sua mulher? – falou, já se afastando de Edward.

- É sim, mas...

- Mas nada seu cretino você queria me levar para cama e trair sua esposa? – gritou, batendo em Edward com a bolsa.

- Isso mesmo, _darling_. – falei – Ele é meu marido. – murmurei olhando para Edward, que agora estava sem reação – Se você nos der licença. – falei, puxando Edward para longe dela.

- O que foi isso Bella? – perguntou, exaperado.

- Isso? – disse, irônica – Eu sou sua esposa, Edward. – quase gritei – Não posso sair com você para ser deixada de lado por outra. – falei, passando a mãos em meu cabelo – Quando você sair comigo eu quero que a atenção seja para mim, ok? – sibilei, apontando o dedo no rosto dele – Pelo menos finja que você me respeita.

- Você quer atenção, esposa? – falou, chegando mais perto de mim – Então eu vou te dar atenção. – murmurou, com meu sorriso torto nos lábios.

De repente ele foi chegando mais perto e eu fiquei encurralada entre ele e a parede. Edward grudou em mim e me encostou na parede. Segurou-me firme e me beijou furiosamente, um gemido involuntário saiu de minha garganta, rendida entreguei-me ao beijo avassalador que varreu todo e qualquer pensamento da minha mente, naquele momento eu só queria sentir os lábios de Edward sobre o meu.

Nossas línguas brincavam sensualmente, as mãos de Edward percorrendo meu corpo, enquanto as minhas estavam em seu cabelo puxando-o para mais perto, se fosse possível, então Edward me pressionou entre o meio de suas pernas me fazendo sentir o quanto ele estava gostando.

Aquilo me fez clarear os pensamentos e com muito esforço me afastei dele. Que ficou me encarando, sem entender nada. Eu apenas me afastei e sentei no bar, logo ele veio atrás de mim.

- O que aconteceu, Bella? – perguntou, preocupado.

- Nós simplesmente... não posso. – suspirei, abaixando minha cabeça.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou te forçar a nada. – ele disse pedindo uma bebida – Por que você atrapalhou meu encontro com Maria? – perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Eu não queria ser chifrada na frente de um monte de gente, Edward. – menti, eu sabia que isso não era verdade, realmente fiquei com ciúmes.

- Sabe Bella, faz um mês que eu estou sem sexo. – falou, rindo – Eu precisava relaxar um pouco e você mandou tudo por água abaixo. – murmurou, passando um copo para mim.

- O que é isso? – perguntei tomando um gole, era muito forte.

- Caipirinha, Bella. – respondeu tomando também.

- Caipi... o quê? – que nome difícil.

- Caipirinha. – falou devagar.

Não entendi nada, mas também não perguntei de novo.

Assistimos o desfile até umas duas da manhã, eu já tinha tomado umas três doses daquela _caipi-alguma-coisa_, até que Edward mandou pararem de me dar a bebida. Maldito. Adora acabar com a minha alegria.

Na volta pegamos um táxi de novo eu acho que era o mesmo da outra vez, mas eu não tinha muita certeza, estava meio alegrinha. Sentei no banco e encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, estava quase dormindo quando ele me chamou.

Entramos no hotel e a baranga loira da recepção não estava lá. Ainda bem senão eu falaria umas verdades para ela. Edward abriu a porta para eu entrar. Depois ele tirou a camisa e caiu na cama, colocou um dos braços sobre os olhos e o outro permanecia repousado sobre sua barriga.

A luz não estava acesa, mas eu podia ver cada detalhe de seu peitoral definido com a luz da lua que entrava pela grande janela. Era noite de lua cheia ela estava linda no céu, com milhares de estrelas em sua volta. Parecia uma noite mágica.

Encostei no batente da porta e fiquei observando Edward, em seu silencio quase dormindo. Sua pele quase translúcida a luz da lua ficava ainda mais linda, agora sim eu tinha vontade tocar para ver se era realmente macia como aparentava.

Fui chegando mais perto, bem devagar ele parecia já estar dormindo. Então quando eu fiquei em pé ao lado da cama, estiquei meu braço e coloquei minha mão sobre sua barriga ele continuou imóvel, então eu vi um sorriso em seu rosto e depois eu fui puxada para a cama, Edward sobre minha, segurando minhas mãos.

- O que você quer, Bella? – perguntou, sorridente e voltou ao seu lugar, como antes deitado, com um braço sobre o rosto e o outro sobre a barriga.

Minha respiração estava falhada, ter a sensação do corpo de Edward pressionado sobre o meu me deixou louca por mais contato físico. Não estava reconhecendo meu corpo que pedia por mais um toque das mãos quentes de Edward. Então num movimento inesperado, rolei sobre seu corpo, minhas pernas em cada lado do seu corpo.

Edward abriu os olhos num movimento brusco, eu senti seu corpo paralisado sob o meu, ele estava surpreso com minha reação. Eu me joguei sobre seu corpo, comprimindo cada parte do meu corpo com o dele. Beijei-o furiosamente e ele correspondeu, nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra, meu corpo ficando cada vez mais quente, até que Edward parou bruscamente.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei, sem entender.

- Bella, você está bêbada, não posso fazer isso com você. – respondeu, seus olhos estavam machados de culpa.

- Edward, eu não estou bêbada... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Só estou um pouco alegrinha, - falei, rindo – mas isso não é nada que eu faria se não tivesse bebido aquela caipi-não-sei-o-que... – murmurei, enquanto ele me olhava, parecia estar ponderando.

Então, ele inverteu as posições ficando sobre mim e me beijou furiosamente e eu correspondi, minhas mãos voando em seu cabelo e puxando para mais perto de mim. Cada parte de nossos corpos estavam colocadas contra o outro.

Senti a mão de Edward escorregar para dentro de minha blusa, aquele toque era ansiado pelo corpo.

Soltei um gemido involuntário quando senti suas mãos subindo e indo até meus seios.

Ele acariciava meus mamilos rígidos por baixo da blusa, enviando correntes elétricas para todo meu corpo.

Minha reação foi segurar seus cabelos com as mãos e puxá-los com vontade ao meu encontro, nossas bocas se encontrando furiosamente.

Desgrudei de sua boca em busca de ar meus pulmões já reclamavam pela falta de oxigênio.

Meu corpo ansiava pelo toque das mãos de Edward, que agora descia numa trilha de beijos desde meu queixo até onde o decote da blusa terminava.

Minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas, meu coração já batia enlouquecido.

Edward puxou minha blusa com rapidez, me deixando apenas de sutiã, a pele do meu pescoço estava vermelha devido aos beijos de Edward e minha pele estava quente, muito quente.

E o calor nesse lugar não ajudava em nada.

Puxei Edward para outro beijo enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelas minhas costas. Ele encontrou o fecho do sutiã e o tirou com habilidade.

Quando meus seios ficaram a mostra Edward sorriu, logo depois os abocanhou e um gemido saiu de minha garganta o que fez Edward sorrir e continuar as carícias.

Enquanto ele mordia e sugava e eu gemia descontroladamente, então Edward começou a descer em direção ao fecho do meu jeans.

Ele olhou para mim com um sorriso maroto sem seu rosto, então começou a desabotoar o jeans, vagarosamente só para me deixar mais louca. Finalmente se livrou do meu jeans, agora eu só estava de calcinha e ele ainda estava de calça.

- Acho que você está coberto demais. – falei, me apoiando sobre os cotovelos e mexendo em seu cinto.

Ele só riu e me deixou tirar seu jeans, apesar de que eu me atrapalhei um pouco na hora de tirar aquele maldito cinto. Ele estava vestido uma boxer preta que me deixou louca de vontade de tirá-la.

- Agora estamos _quites_. – ele murmurou.

Capturou minha boca num beijo cheio de ternura e desejo, simples, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de urgência ele parecia que ele queria isso tanto quanto eu. Nossas língua brincavam de uma maneira única e somente nossa.

Estava tão bom que quando ele se afastou eu gemi de frustração e ele soltou um risinho abafado ele lambia meu pescoço e depois assoprava gelando a minha pele que estava numa temperatura altíssima.

Ele continuou descendo até chegar na minha calcinha e começou a brincar com o elástico e sorria cinicamente para mim, finalmente ele tirou aquela peça incomoda e deu um beijo em meu sexo, me deixando louca e dessa vez eu mordi meus lábios tentando segurar um gemido, em vão.

Então ele começou a brincar com meu sexo, sua língua me deixando completamente louca e meus gemidos se tornavam incontroláveis e cada vez mais altos. Senti pequenos espasmos tomando conta do meu corpo.

Antes que eu me desse conta, Edward me invadiu com um dedo, me fazendo soltar um gemido muito alto. Começou a fazer movimentos de vai e vem, enquanto eu me contorcia de desejo. Ele queria me deixar louca, e estava conseguindo.

- E-edward... – minha voz saiu entre gemidos – eu p-preciso de v-você. – quase gritei.

Edward veio subindo devagar até mim e nossos lábios mais uma vez, com ímãs se juntaram num beijo sensual e cheio de luxúria.

Enquanto isso minhas mãos trabalhavam em tirar logo aquela maldita boxer que nos impedia, quando finalmente me livrei daquilo enlacei minhas pernas em volta de seu cintura com força.

Edward me penetrou profundamente, arrancando um gemido sôfrego de minha garganta e ele também gemeu alto sua voz rouca me fazendo ansiar pelos movimentos.

Ele começou a se movimentar vagarosamente me deixando completamente louca e pedindo por mais, então ele começou a aumentar o ritmo.

Procurei sua boca novamente de o beijei bem lentamente aproveitando a sensação de tê-lo dentro de mim.

Sua língua escorregava para o fundo da minha boca do mesmo jeito como ele investia contra mim.

Nossos corpos pareciam ser feitos especialmente um para o outro e se uniam perfeitamente no vai e vem. Eu gemia descontroladamente com a sensação que tomava conta de meu corpo.

O gemido que saiu de nossas gargantas foram guturais, nós dois chegando ao ápice no mesmo tempo. Tudo em minha volta se explodiu num caleidoscópio de sensações tomando conta do meu corpo que sofria com os espasmos.

Edward ainda ofegante rolou sobre seu corpo e me puxou para perto de si. Eu ainda arfante abracei-o e cai num sono profundo.

~~*~~

Acordei com o sol forte batendo em meu rosto, aquele calor infernal logo cedo. Estava sozinha na cama e quando levantei minha cabeça pareceu que ia explodir. Eu estava de ressaca. Fui direto para o banheiro precisava de um banho.

O banho ajudou a relaxar um pouco, mas aquela dor que incomodava ainda estava lá e todo o barulho parecia bem maior. Voltei para o quarto e nem sinal de Edward, troquei de roupa, coloquei uma saia e uma blusa. Deitei na cama novamente, escutei um barulho na porta só podia ser Edward.

- Bom dia flor do dia. – falou alto quando entrou no quarto, minha cabeça parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir tamanha era a dor.

- Shh... – reclamei – Fale mais baixo, estou de ressaca. – sussurrei.

- Eu disse para você não tomar tanta caipirinha. – falou, trazendo uma bandeja com café da manhã e colocando na cama.

O que será que estava acontecendo com Edward? Todo esse bom humor e ainda me trazendo café na cama. Isso estava estranho.

- Obrigada. – eu disse, sentando na cama e pegando um copo de suco.

- De nada, amor. – Edward falou sorrindo, mas desta vez ele não estava me provocando, eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Nossa, estou com uma super ressaca, _não lembro de nada _depois de beber toda aquelas caipirinhas. – comentei, comendo um pedaço da torrada.

Olhei para Edward que ficou com uma expressão séria de repente, seu semblante era de espanto.

- Você está falando sério, Bella? – perguntou, passando as mãos no cabelo, nervoso.

- Claro, por que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? – falei e seu sorriso agora era cínico – O que aconteceu Edward? – perguntei, agora preocupada.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – murmurou, levantando e indo em direção a saída – Qualquer coisa estou na praia, você sabe o caminho. – falou e bateu a porta na hora que saiu.

- Porra, o que foi que eu fiz? – perguntei e minha cabeça explodindo.

Terminei de tomar meu café, fui até a mala e peguei um dos milhões de biquínis que estavam ali, peguei uma saída e desci até praia atrás de Edward.

O céu estava claro o sol brilhava alto e ainda nem eram meio dia. A água do mar estava límpida azul como o céu naquele dia. A praia não estava cheia, graças a Deus eu odiava lugares lotados.

Consegui achar os cabelos bronzeados de Edward ele estava sentado na praia olhando o mar. Algo estava errado ele estava muito estranho, cheguei de mansinho e sentei ao seu lado.

- Oi. – ele murmurou, sem olhar para mim.

- Ed, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei, olhando para ele.

- Nada Bella. – respondeu, se levantando – Vou dar um mergulho, quer vir? – disse tirando a camisa e ficando só de bermuda.

- Não, vou ficar aqui. – falei, ele sorriu para mim e correu até o mar.

Fiquei observando ele entrar na água azul, depois estiquei a saída de praia na areia sentei nela e comecei a passar o protetor solar, antes que eu virasse churrasco nesse sol. Um moreno muito bonito veio se aproximando de mim.

Ele disse algo em português e eu não entendi nada.

- Como?

- Ah, você não fala português. – agora disse em inglês

- Não. – falei sorrindo timidamente.

- Posso ajudar, _princesa_? – falou, sua voz era forte.

Eu fiquei sem reação ele queria passar o protetor em minhas costas, OMG! O que eu faço? – pensei. Fiz o que qualquer uma faria, entreguei o frasco em suas mãos e ele sentou perto de mim.

- Marcos. – ele disse, suas mãos fortes começaram a espalhar o produto em minhas costas – E você? – Marcos falou sorrindo.

- Isabella. – murmurei – Mas pode chamar de Bella. – sorri timidamente e ele em troca abriu um grande sorriso para mim.

- Está sozinha? – perguntou, suas mãos ainda em minhas costas.

- S-sim. – menti, por que eu tinha que gaguejar logo agora? – Er... estou com um amigo. – falei, sorrindo.

- Ah, esse amigo não ligaria se eu te roubasse por uma noite? – perguntou, OMG ele está me chamando pra jantar?

- Hmm... acho que não. – falei, agora ele já tinha passado o protetor em minhas costas e devolvia o frasco.

- Então, onde você está...

- Oi, amor. – Edward disse, a água escorria do seu cabelo, descendo pelo seu corpo perfeito – Quem é seu novo amigo? – perguntou, se sentando ao meu lado e passando o braço em minha cintura.

- E-esse é o Marcos. – falei, com um sorriso envergonhado no rosto – Marcos, esse é meu marido, Edward. – disse e Edward abriu um sorriso enorme e me deu um selinho.

- Oi. – Marcos disse apertando a mão de Edward.

- Olá. – Edward disse.

- Qualquer coisa, eu sempre estou por aqui, gata. – Marcos falou sorridente, depois piscou para mim e foi embora.

Edward olhava-o indo embora com uma cara nada amigável, fiquei com medo que ele resolve bater no moreno lindo.

- Isso foi pela Maria, _amor_. – Edward disse me dando um selinho.

- Então estamos _quites_. – falei, empurrando ele na areia da praia.

Ficamos na praia até a hora do almoço.

~~*~~

O resto da nossa viagem foi bem cansativo, todos os dias Edward me levava para algum ponto turístico e me segurava na rua o dia todo.

Outro dia ele me levou para conhecer o Cristo Redentor tiramos algumas fotos da cidade e da estátua. Edward até concordou em tirar algumas fotos comigo isso foi um milagre Edward sempre odiara tirar fotos, mas ele sorriu em poucas fotos e algumas eu tirei sem ele perceber.

No outro ele me levou ao_ Pão de Açúcar_ ficamos um bom tempo por lá e mesmo assim Edward ainda quis me levar pra passear no shopping. Ele sempre fazia questão de me deixar quase morta de cansaço me levando em todos os lugares possíveis.

Resultado: chegava morta todos os dias, tomava um banho e depois desmoronava na cama. Edward nunca ia dormir no mesmo horário que eu e sempre que eu acordava ele já tinha levantado, às vezes, eu pensava que ele nem tinha dormido no quarto.

Estava tudo muito estranho entre nós depois daquele dia na praia ele nunca mais me chamou de amor nem para provocar e também ele nem andava me provocando. Aquilo era muito estranho. E ele também parecia... _triste_.

Nossa viagem estava acabando era o último dia de sol nessa cidade quente nosso vôo sairia à noite. Edward não estava do meu lado quando eu acordei, como sempre ele já tinha saído. Arrumei tudo na mala para podermos ir embora.

Fui almoçar sozinha já que não encontrava o excelentíssimo em lugar nenhum e aquele celular vivia desligado. Esse tempo que nós ficamos aqui pelo menos consegui decorar o que eram alguns itens do cardápio, já que não sabia falar português.

Edward um dia tentou me ensinar a falar obrigado em português com meu sotaque ficou ridículo, mas ele falava tão certinho que eu caía na risada toda hora, às vezes, ele caia na risada junto comigo.

Almocei sozinha nem sinal de Edward. Voltei para o quarto e fiquei lá a tarde toda, quase arrancando os cabelos de preocupação por Edward. E se ele foi se _seqüestrado_? OMG, o que eu faço?

- Bella, para. – eu falava comigo mesma – Ele deve estar com alguma mulher. – falava andando de um lado pro outro – Aaaah... – gritei me jogando na cama.

Por que isso estava me incomodando tanto?

Decidi ligar a TV para ver se me distraia um pouco. Estava passando aquela novela de novo aquilo até me divertia. Depois de tanto tempo aqui, o português parecia ser normal para mim, apesar de eu ainda não entender nada.

Acabei pegando no sono.

- Bella? – Edward me chamava cutucando meu braço – Vamos dorminhoca, temos que pegar um vôo e de preferência ainda hoje. – falou, rindo.

- Onde você estava? – foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça – OMG, eu pensei que tinham seqüestrado você. Seu celular só dava caixa postal eu fiquei muito preocupada. – disse tudo num fôlego só e quando parei respirei fundo.

- Bells, calma. – Edward disse – Estou bem, nenhuma parte faltando, ninguém roubou meu rim ou algo parecido. – falou rindo – Acabou a bateria do meu celular, mas também nem pensei que você ficaria tão preocupada assim. – murmurou, olhando em meus olhos – Achei que estivesse ocupada com seu amiguinho brasileiro. – agora o sorriso debochado que ficou escondido durante dias apareceu.

- Maldito. – sibilei, jogando um dos travesseiros nele – Eu aqui preocupada e você fazendo piadinha, além do mais eu não procurei mais o Marcos. – falei, emburrada – Você estragaria qualquer encontro que eu marcasse, de alguma maneira.

- Nisso você tem razão. – falou, rindo – Você é minha esposa não gosto de ver qualquer um arrastado asas pro seu lado. – gargalhou alto – Então, agora que você viu que estou vivo será que podemos ir para o aeroporto?

- Antes eu quero saber onde você estava, sr. Cullen. – falei, tentando parecer autoritária.

- Estava fechando um negócio.

- Posso saber que negócio era esse?

- Hmm... – resmungou pensativo – Era para ser uma surpresa, mas... – fez uma pausa dramática – Comprei um apartamento perto daqui. – falou, sorridente – Nossa casa de férias, então o que acha?

- OMG, você comprou uma _casa_? – falei, abismada.

- Bella deixa de ser dramática. – suspirou – Temos dinheiro para comprar umas _cinqüenta_ casas, não é por causa de uma que você vai surtar né?

- Claro que eu vou, isso é gastar dinheiro demais e nem sei quando vamos voltar e...

- Bella, cala a boca, por favor? – murmurou, colocando um dedo em meus lábios eu assenti e ele sorriu – Bem melhor, a casa é um presente para você sua boba, mas se você não quiser eu posso devolver. – fez uma cara triste.

- _Não_. – quase gritei – Eu aceito o presente, se isso te fizer feliz. – falei e ele me abraçou e me deu um selinho.

Um flash muito vivido passou pela minha cabeça. Edward e eu sem roupas no calor infernal do nosso quarto, suas mãos passeando pelo meu corpo. Fiquei paralisada e Edward percebeu e me olhou confuso.

- Estou bem, vamos? – falei me levantando da cama.

- Vamos. – assentiu me puxando pela mão e saindo do quarto.

Fomos até a recepção fechar a conta e aquela vadia loira estava lá, como sempre.

- Boa tarde. – Edward falou em inglês, estranho ele sempre falava em português com as pessoas daqui.

- Boa tarde. – a loira vagabunda disse, olhando somente para ele.

- Pode fechar a conta, por favor. – ele disse educadamente e sorriu para ela.

- S-sim, senhor. – ela gaguejou, o sorriso de Edward deixa qualquer uma boba.

Enquanto ela mexia em algo no computador, Edward colocou seus braços em volta de minha cintura e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Seu cheiro mandando minha coerência por água abaixo.

Podia sentir a boca dele em meus cabelos, queria sentir aquela boca em meus lábios. Então num ato impensado eu levantei minha cabeça para que nós ficássemos cara a cara. Os olhos verdes de Edward ficaram paralisados e eu fui me aproximando dele e encostei meus lábios nos dele.

Edward ficou paralisado depois com um suspiro se rendeu e retribuiu o beijo de forma avassaladora nossas línguas se provocando e nossas respirações falhadas. O beijo, como sempre entre nós, só acabou quando estávamos sem ar nenhum.

Abri meus olhos e vi um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, agora, avermelhados por causa do beijo. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada pela minha atitude, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro novamente e suspirei.

Abri meus olhos e vi um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios, agora, avermelhados por causa do beijo. Abaixei a cabeça envergonhada pela minha atitude, encostei a cabeça em seu ombro novamente e suspirei.

Outro flash tomou conta de minha mente, Edward ainda ofegante me puxando para dormir ao seu lado. Eu não sabia da onde estavam vindo aquelas 'visões', aquilo não poderia ter acontecido era praticamente impossível.

Edward pagou a conta do hotel e eu preferi nem ver quanto fora eu, com certeza, iria surtar. Depois chamou um táxi e seguimos para o aeroporto.

Eu até que estava com saudade daquele tempo úmido de Forks.

* * *

**Tem alguém vivo ainda?**

**Não me matem, por favor!**

**O tão esperado lemon dos dois e a Bella esqueceu!**

**Não fiquem com ódio dela... nem de mim! *-***

**Comentem, por favor!**


	5. Leaving Forks

**Já que todo mundo pediu vou postar mais um capítulo.**

**Quero muitos comentários, rs**

**=)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo V: Leaving Forks**

**Edward POV**

De volta ao fim de mundo onde só chove.

Chegamos no aeroporto de Port Angeles e Alice nos esperava saltitante. Saiu correndo em direção de Bella e lhe deu um abraço apertado ela estava quase chorando de emoção. Alice era muito sentimental com essas coisas.

- Bella, quase morri sem você aqui. – Alice disse, dramática.

- Também senti sua falta Allie. – Bella falou animada.

- Vamos, eu trouxe meu novo carro. – Alice falou sorridente – É um porshe amarelo. – gritou histérica.

- Que bom te ver também, maninha. – falei, passando o braço pelos ombros de Bella – Estava morrendo de saudade. – disse imitando a voz histérica dela.

Ela mostrou a língua para mim e eu gargalhei alto e Bella me deu uma cotovelada. Puxei pela cintura ela encostou a cabeça em meu ombro todo aquele contato físico que eu evitei durante a nossa viagem eu estava mandando por água abaixo.

Ainda me lembro bem do choque que foi quando ela disse que não se lembrava de nada. Minha vontade era jogá-la naquela cama e fazê-la lembrar de cada suspiro que ela deu aquela noite. De cada beijo que nós demos, queria fazê-la lembrar de tudo.

O sexo com Bella foi de longe o melhor que eu já tive em toda minha vida, a sensação de estar dentro dela era maravilhosa, aquele corpo quente que me deixou louco naquela noite. E para que serviu eu perder meu controle e saciar todos os meus desejos para ela sequer lembrar como chegou em casa?

Foi tudo muito melhor do que eu sempre imaginei, isso mesmo. Há dois anos atrás eu tive um amor platônico por Bella eu já tinha ensaiado minha declaração de amor a ela há muito tempo atrás, mas nunca tive coragem suficiente para fazê-lo. Bella sempre me vira como um amigo nunca passou disso e tinha uma linha bem clara que denominava que aquilo era somente amizade, da parte dela é claro.

Com o tempo a amor foi virando uma paixonite aguda eu já cheguei a estragar encontros dela com o babaca Newton, mas ela nunca olhava para mim do jeito que eu queria. Com o tempo eu reprimi esse amor o máximo que eu pude e me distraia com outras mulheres, por isso eu sou tão galinha atualmente, Bella me deixara daquele jeito e só ela poderia consertar isso.

Mas Bella não quer nada mais comigo eu posso ver em seus olhos que ela evita qualquer tipo de relação amorosa comigo, se ela soubesse que nós transamos e ela ainda estava bêbada ela me mataria.

No Rio fiz de tudo para permanecer o mais longe dela possível, às vezes, eu ia dar uma volta à noite outras eu dormia no sofá do quarto. Cada vez que eu tocava naquela pele macia meu corpo já ficava alerta como se tomasse um choque e sempre queria mais do que apenas um abraço.

Mas de volta a realidade e a minha querida esposa que não dava a mínima para mim e dormia calmamente aninhada em meu peito e meu braço permanecia a sua volta puxando-o para mais perto, aquilo estava ficando ridículo meu corpo implorava pelo contato com a pele macia e minha cabeça dizia ' Isso é perigoso e alguém vai sair machucado', mas minhas mãos eram teimosas e cismavam em acariciar seus cabelos, sempre calmamente e desfrutando o momento.

Alice nos levava em seu novo carro que ganhou de Carlisle, ele era tão gentil nem era aniversário de Alice ou coisa parecida sempre dava presentes caros a todo mundo e Alice ficava cada vez mais mimada.

O som ligado em alguma musica moderna com batida forte até que era legal, mas Alice precisava aprender a escutar clássicos como Debussy ou qualquer coisa mais calma. Ela, às vezes, olhava para mim pelo retrovisor com uma cara estranha parecia... surpresa.

Olhei para Bella que murmurava algo ininteligível parecia agitada e brigando com alguém, ri daquela cena ela só podia estar brigando comigo.

- Maldito... – ela murmurou tão baixo que eu quase não ouvi.

Só podia estar sonhando comigo, já que esse apelido tão carinhoso sempre era dirigido a mim quando estava nervosa. Soltei um riso abafado e Alice olhou curiosa.

- Eu sei que você está gostando, maninho. – Alice disse irônica – O que vocês fizeram nessa lua-de-mel? – perguntou, um sorriso cínico em seu rosto.

- Nada. – respondi rapidamente – Não aconteceu nada pode perguntar e ela. – murmurei.

- Se você está dizendo. – deu de ombros e não falou mais comigo.

Chegamos na mansão que, como sempre, o jardim da frente estava impecável todas as arvores cortadas simetricamente. As flores lindamente separadas por cores, tudo muito Esme.

Bella acordou e quando viu que estava quase em cima de mim se recompôs rapidamente enquanto seu rosto ficava num tom intenso de vermelho. Eu apenas sorri e fui pegar as malas no carro de Alice e levá-las para dentro.

Todos estavam na sala conversando e rindo, Bella logo se sentou ao lado de Esme que puxou-a para um abraço. Carlisle sorriu para mim e eu sorri de volta já Emmett estabanado do jeito que era levantou e me deu um braço tão apertado que parecia que estava sendo esmagado por um urso.

- Preciso respirar. – sibilei.

- Ah, que isso deixa que ser fraco, Eddie. – provocou – E aí o primeiro herdeiro da família Cullen já foi encomendado ou vocês me escutaram uma vez na vida e usaram camisinha? – depois disso veio uma sonora gargalhada.

- Emmett larga a mão de ser besta. – falei dando um soco em braço – Não tenho idade para ser pai. – murmurei.

- Ah que isso, você já nem usa fraldas mais. – Emmett falou voltando pro sofá e abraçando Rosalie.

- Por falar nisso, querido irmão. – disse me sentando ao lado de Bella no outro sofá – Você quem deveria nos dar um herdeiro.

- Eu não posso ficar grávida. – retrucou rindo – E tenho certeza que Rose não quer um filho, né ursinha? – falou, beijando o rosto de Rosalie.

- Vocês são muito insensíveis. – Alice falou jogando uma almofada em Emmett e outra em mim – Ainda bem que o Jazz não está aqui, vocês vão levá-lo pro mau caminho. – murmurou, rindo.

- Mais do ele já te levou? – perguntei, irônico.

- Como assim? – Emmett se pronunciou.

- Depois falam das loiras. – Rosalie resmungou.

Isso fez todos caírem na risada. Bella permanecia quieta ao meu lado o que eu não daria pelos pensamentos dela nesse momento.

- Me empresta seu carro? – Bella sussurrou para mim enquanto todos conversam alto.

- Vai fugir? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Vou. – ela murmurou sorridente.

- Aqui está, cuidado com meu bebê. – falei, colocando a chave na mão dela.

- E se eu disser o Volvo ou eu? – perguntou.

- Hmm... – resmunguei pensativo – É difícil escolher mas... – fiz aquela pausa dramática – Eu acho que escolheria você. – sorri torto para ela.

- Sorte sua. – sibilou, tentando fingir seriedade - Vou ver Charlie. – ela se explicou.

- Eu sei.

- Está lendo meus pensamentos?

- Bem que eu queria. – falei e ela se levantou, mas antes eu puxei-a e deu um longo selinho em seus lábios. – Não se mate, por favor. – sussurrei ao pé do ouvido dela.

- T-tudo bem. – falou e se retirou rapidamente.

Fiquei um tempo na sala com minha família e depois subi para o quarto estava morto de cansaço, precisava de um banho e da minha cama. Entrei no chuveiro e a água quente que eu tanto senti falta, já que no Rio não dava para tomar um banho quente sem que você cozinhasse na água. A água caia lentamente fazendo cada músculo do meu corpo relaxar me deixando ainda mais sonolento.

Sai do banho coloquei uma calça velha de moletom e desmoronei na minha cama macia, estava até com saudade dela. Adormeci imediatamente e acabei sonhando com Bella de novo como sempre desde aquele último dia de carnaval.

Sempre o sonho se tratava do dia seguinte que eu queria tanto que ela se lembrasse do que tinha acontecido na noite passada, mas eu acordava toda vez que ela ia dizer algo. Levantei assustado e Bella estava entrando no quarto quase com as pontas dos pés para não fazer barulho.

- Desculpa, não queria te acordar. – ela disse ficando vermelha.

- Que isso Bella. – falei, afundando minha cabeça no travesseiro – Eu tive um pesadelo por isso acordei. – suspirei.

- Ah, - Bella disse surpresa – que falar sobre isso?

- Não, doutora. – falei rindo.

- Só queria ajudar seu chato. – falou, emburrada – Vou tomar banho. – sibilou, entrou no banheiro e bateu a porta.

Fiquei rindo enquanto a nervosinha tomava banho esse estresse de Bella sempre me fazia rir e a deixava mais louca de raiva ainda. Eu adorava provocá-la quando ela estava nervosa, isso sempre foi assim.

Olhei para a janela, já estava de noite a chuva caia serenamente lá fora, sem muito barulho apenas o som relaxante da chuva batendo nas folhas das arvores. Dava graças a Deus por meu quarto ser o mais isolado da casa qualquer barulho da casa chegava apenas como um ruído aqui.

O barulho da porta do banheiro sendo aberta me tirou de meus devaneios. Bella saiu já vestida com um pijama de frio e com os cabelos molhados penteados para trás. Sorri para ela que veio timidamente até a cama.

- Eu não mordo, - brinquei – só se você quiser.

- Deixa de ser bobo. – ela disse agora deitando na cama um pouco longe de mim.

- Bells, - falei, passando uma das minhas mãos pela cintura dela e puxando-a para perto de mim – você é a primeira mulher, além das que já moram nessa casa a entrar em meu quarto sabia? – sussurrei, bem perto de sua orelha.

- Sério? – perguntou, abismada.

- Claro que é sério. – murmurei rindo – Meu... nosso quarto é sagrado. – disse rindo.

- Isso é uma boa noticia e eu estou surpresa para dizer a verdade. – sussurrou, sua voz já estava meio mole e ela já estava quase caindo no sono – Não esperava isso de você. – concluiu.

- Nossa você tem uma péssima impressão de mim. – murmurei, fingindo estar ofendido.

- Pode ter certeza que sim. – sibilou, rindo.

- Dorme Bells. – falei e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos.

Comecei a cantarolar a canção de ninar dela.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – sussurrei beijando seu rosto e logo depois adormeci também.

----~---

Acordei com alguém gritando do outro lado da porta.

- Vocês podem sair da cama pelo menos um minuto? – Emmett gargalhava do outro lado da porta – Vocês tiveram quinze dias para fazer isso. – gritou.

Bella se espreguiçou ao meu lado, abri meus olhos e aquele par de olhos cor de chocolate me fitavam intensamente.

- Bom dia. – murmurei.

- Bom dia. – ela sorriu e se espreguiçou novamente.

- Puta merda, acordem logo, estão me achando com cara de despertador? – Emmett gritou, esmurrando a porta.

- Já vamos, Emmett. – gritei.

- Até que enfim os pombinhos acordaram. – gritou – Carlisle quer falar com todos nós, levantem logo.

- Já disse que já vamos Emmett! – gritei de novo.

Bella riu e com um gemido de insatisfação se levantou, seu cabelo estava uma bagunça e eu ri. Ela olhou para de um jeito que me deu medo.

- Maldito. – resmungou e foi direto o banheiro.

- Te amo também, Bella. – gritei, levantando da cama também.

Descemos e todos já estavam na mesa tomando o café da manhã até Jasper, a mais nova 'aquisição' da família Cullen.

- Bom dia. – Bella disse se sentando ao lado de Alice.

Sentei-me sem dizer nada, acho que nunca falei bom dia, na verdade eu nunca tomei café da manhã com a família sempre estava dormindo ou não estava aqui.

- Bom dia, maninho. – Emmett não ficava feliz se não me perturbasse pelo menos uma vez a cada meia hora.

- Bom dia, Emmett. – resmunguei.

- Então, - Carlisle falou – queria que todos estivessem reunidos aqui por que preciso tomar uma decisão em conjunto com vocês. – disse, sério.

Todos ficaram em silêncio para que ele continuasse a falar. Eu já sabia do que se tratava, mas não tinha contado para ninguém ainda.

- Recebi uma proposta de um hospital em Londres. – disse, sua voz como sempre exalando tranqüilidade – Eu queria muito ir, mas eu quero a opinião de todos já que todos estão bem habituados a Forks e a tudo aqui.

- Eu quero ir. – Alice se pronunciou – Eu não vou precisar namorar a distancia! – quase gritou abarcando Jasper.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Rose disse.

- Se a ursinha vai eu vou. – Emmett falou com sua voz estrondosa.

- Se a Bella quiser eu vou. – falei, dando de ombros.

- Eu vou. – Bella murmurou e pareceu mais uma pergunta.

- Se você quiser podemos ficar. – falei, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu vou. – Bella disse, agora ela estava certa de que queria.

- OMG, Londres aí vamos nós! – Alice gritou se jogando nos braços de Jasper novamente.

- Bom, já que todos decidiram, nós vamos. – Carlisle disse calmamente.

O resto do café foi calmo, todos falando, Emmett com seu jeito delicado de sempre e Alice com seus gritinhos de ansiedade por Londres. Bella continuou quieta, aquilo estava me deixando irritado eu precisava conversar com ela.

Quando terminou o café Bell subiu direto pro quarto não falou com ninguém. Subi rapidamente atrás dela. Entrei no quarto e ela estava estirada a cama, seus cabelos castanhos cobriam seu rosto.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo? – perguntei, sentando na cama ao lado dela.

- Não posso deixar Charlie aqui sozinho. – murmurou.

- Bella, seu pai já é bem grandinho. – falei, rindo – Além do mais, aquela amiga dele tem cuidado muito bem do chefe. – sibilei, com medo da reação de Bella.

- Como assim? – quase gritou - Meu pai está... n-namorando? – gaguejou, olhando para mim, espantada.

- É, aquela mulher de La Push... Sue, eu acho. – falei – Quem me contou foi Carlisle. – murmurei, agora deitando ao seu lado.

- E-eu não sabia. – Bella disse, ainda estava surpresa com a noticia – Como eu nunca percebi? Ela ia a minha casa, às vezes. – falou, agora pensativa – Mas é claro, estava na minha frente o tempo todo. – levantou num salto – Vem, me leva até a casa do meu pai. – disse me puxando pela mão.

- Tá me achando com cara de motorista? – falei rindo, enquanto ela me guiava até a saída.

- Você é meu marido, faça alguma coisa de útil. – resmungou e eu bufei – Por favor? – fez aquela cara de cachorro pidão que eu não consigo resistir.

- Tudo bem vamos. – suspirei e ela ficou saltitante.

Passamos pela sala onde Alice e Jasper estavam trocando olhares apaixonados, que coisa melosa. Rose e Emmett jogavam vídeo game sentados no chão, pareciam mais duas crianças do que namorados.

- Vão até a casa do Charlie? – Alice perguntou, desviando um pouco do olhar de Jasper.

- Virou vidente é? – Bella resmungou, saindo pela porta.

Entrei no carro e Bella fez a mesma coisa entrando rapidamente e bateu a porta do carro quando percebeu pediu desculpas ficando corada.

- Esse carro deve ter trauma de você. – falei, rindo.

- Ah, bebê não fica traumatizado comigo. – Bella falou como se estivesse falando com uma criança e alisando o banco do carro.

Liguei o rádio baixinho enquanto íamos para a casa de Charlie, já que Bella não parava de falar um minuto. Listando todas as vezes que Sue aparecia em sua casa sem motivo algum e como ela era burra e nunca tinha percebido isso. E também se culpando porque Charlie só não estabelecia um relacionamento sério com Sue por causa dela.

Chegamos e havia um Rabit estava estacionado na porta da casa de Charlie, não sabia de quem era aquele carro e pelo visto nem Bella que olhava curiosa. Ela pegou na minha mão e me puxou para dentro da casa.

- Pai? – perguntou, abrindo a porta.

- Bells? – Charlie disse aparecendo na porta – Oi garoto. – falou sorrindo para mim e nos convidando para entrar.

- De quem é aquele carro? – Bella perguntou.

- É do Jacob, filho do Billy, eles estão aqui. – Charlie disse animado – Sue também está aqui. – disse um pouco vermelho.

- Ah, sim. – Bella respondeu sorridente.

Entramos na sala e lá estavam Billy, Sue e o tal Jacob. Ele olhou para Bella de um jeito diferente e estava sorridente demais. Bella passou por cada um deles, em Sue ela dei um beijo no rosto e em Billy ela deu um aperto de mãos.

- Como você cresceu, Bella. – Billy disse com sua voz grossa.

- Você lembra do Billy? – Charlie perguntou a Bella – Ele morava em La Push, mas foi passar um tempo em Nova York com Jacob.

- Ah, sim. – Bella disse corando – Eu lembro sim. – ela falou indo até Jacob.

Ele levantou e abraçou Bella fiquei com vontade de tirar aquelas patas de cima de Bella. Ela retribui o abraço sorridente pareciam até amigos de infância.

- E aí Jake? – falou, um dos braços dele ainda permanecia sobre os ombros dela – Quanto tempo.

- Estava com saudades de você, Bells. – o pirralho disse.

Quem aquele cara pensa que é? Fica xavecando a Bella na frente do marido dela pelo visto Bella estava curtindo o reencontro com o amiguinho. Provavelmente eu devia estar fazendo uma careta já que Bella olhou e rapidamente saiu debaixo das asas de Jacob.

- Hmm... – Bella disse envergonhada – Esse é o meu marido, Edward. – falou, me puxando pela mão e me arrastando para o sofá.

Apenas dei um 'oi' para todos. Fiz questão de sentar no outro sofá, aquele onde o lobinho não estava sentado. Ele olhava torto para mim e eu não dava a mínima a mulher era minha. Durante todo o resto da noite Bella e Jacob mantiveram uma conversa animada, mas eu segurava sua mão mostrando para Jacob a aliança de casamento.

Charlie e Sue finalmente assumiram o namoro na frente de todos e ela ia morar com Charlie em breve. Isso deu uma brecha para Bella poder falar sobre a nossa mudança para Londres, Charlie ficou obviamente triste, mas Sua disse que cuidaria dele direitinho enquanto Bella estivesse fora.

Finalmente, estava na hora de irmos embora, já não agüentava mais aquele pirralho olhando Bella como se ela fosse um pedaço de carne. Quando ele foi se despedir de Bella percebi que ele cochichou algo no ouvido de Bells que a deixou vermelha.

Fiquei super curioso para saber do que se tratava, Bella teria que me contar. Charlie nos levou até a porta e Bella quase saiu chorando de lá ela não queria deixar Charlie sozinho, ms ele a aclamou dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem e que ele queria um neto e ela, pra variar, ficou vermelha.

Bella entrou no carro calada ficou distante olhando pela janela a tempestade que caia agora.

- O que foi que o lobinho de falou? – perguntei.

- Hã? – ela me olhou confusa – Ah, aquilo... não foi nada. – deu de ombros.

- Se não foi nada por que você ficou corada? – disse, um pouco alto demais.

- Não precisa gritar, estou do seu lado, estúpido. – Bella murmurou emburrada – Ele só me disse... – parou – que... quando eu quiser me divertir é para ligar para ele. – sibilou, envergonhada.

- Aquele filha da p... – Bella me interrompeu.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes? – falou, repetindo a frase que eu usara há dias atrás.

- Talvez. –respondi e seu sorriso aumentou.

- Você está com ciúmes! – acusou, sorridente – Jacob é só um amigo, nada mais. – fez questão de enfatizar o nada.

- É que você não viu o jeito que ele te olhava, parecia um urubu esperando pela vitima. – falei, emburrado.

- Deixa de ser paranóico, Jacob é um grande amigo que sabe que eu sou muito bem casada. – falou cutucando-me.

- Sei. – disse, irônico.

Chegamos em casa e todos estavam na sala conversando animadamente, aquela cena que deveria ser tão comum para mim era estranha aos meus olhos. Nunca fui de ficar em casa com minha família sempre dava um jeito de escapar.

- Bella! – Alice quase gritou quando nos viu – Cunhadinha, precisamos ir às compras não podemos usar qualquer coisa em Londres temos que ser chiques. – falou rindo – Amanhã nós vamos com Rose.

- Claro Allie. – Bella murmurou meio desanimada.

- Vou te acordar cedinho amanhã. – Alice quase pulava no sofá ao lado de Jasper.

Bella suspirou derrotada e se jogou ao meu lado no sofá, afinal quem pode deter Alice? Ficamos todos ali conversando sobre à ida para Londres, Carlisle nos contou sobre a nova mansão que ele comprou num bairro perto da faculdade.

Durante a conversa Carlisle abriu uma garrafa de vinho e eu estava com medo que Bella bebesse demais eu não teria tanta sorte dessa vez. Quando todos resolveram dormir, Bella subiu comigo para o quarto.

- Já me sinto tão parte da família. – ela disse se jogando na cama ao meu lado.

- Bella, eles gostam mais de você do que de mim. – falei rindo e ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Você só precisa participar mais, ser da família. – murmurou – Acho que você nunca ficou em casa, assim, apenas curtindo o momento em família não é? – perguntou, entrando debaixo das cobertas.

- Não era um hábito.

- Nunca foi. – acusou, bocejando.

- Foi melhor assim – sussurrei e depois comecei a cantar a canção de ninar dela.

- Agora já foi mesmo. – murmurou e sua voz foi sumindo, dormiu.

Claro que foi melhor assim, se eu fosse uma parte da família meu avo nunca teria tido essa idéia maluca de me fazer casar para poder receber a herança e conseqüentemente eu nunca a teria tão perto de mim como agora e a muralha que eu construí firmemente todos esses anos não teria ruído em questão de segundos.

Bella dormia tranqüilamente em meus braços, eu podia ver cada traço de seu belo rosto em forma de coração, eu podia ver seus olhos mesmo que fechados eu sabia o que havia por trás deles, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que prendiam atenção onde quer que eu estivesse.

Sua pele quase translúcida, seus lábios vermelhos que chamavam os meus e parecia até um ímã. Nossos lábios estavam tão pertos, eu podia sentir sua leve respiração em meu rosto. Meus braços em volta dela, um de cada lado quase que como uma proteção. Seus cabelos que cheiravam a morangos estavam espalhados pelo travesseiro e sua respiração estava lenta.

- Edward... – ela sussurrou e por um momento eu pensei que ela estivesse acordada, mas ela apenas suspirou e não havia sinais de que ela estivesse acordada – não me deixe. – ela murmurava e depois uma enxurrada de palavras ininteligíveis.

Meu coração pulou com choque, ela estava sonhando comigo e não queria que eu a deixasse, seria mesmo possível que ela estivesse sonhando comigo? Uma felicidade tomou conta do meu peito eu estava eufórico, queria gritar.

Ela não voltou a falar, apenas se mexeu ao meu lado enterrando seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço sua respiração quente batendo em meu pescoço e seus braços se enrolaram em volta de meu corpo, assim como os meus estavam no dela.

Claro que eu estava gostando daquela situação, mas eu não podia ter falsas esperanças não agora, aliás, eu não tinha certeza de nada. Era difícil, mas não impossível Bella ter algum sentimento, além de amizade, por mim.

-------------------------~~---------------------------

Uma semana havia se passado e nossa viagem estava marcada para hoje, todos nós iríamos para Londres. Alice, Rose e Bella estavam loucas para conhecer a cidade e também para estrear toda a nova coleção de roupas que elas compraram.

Bella ainda não sabia, mas nós não íamos morar com minha família, acabei optando por comprar uma casa para nós a casa era do outro lado da rua da casa de meus pais, mas mesmo assim ainda teríamos um pouco de privacidade.

Só contaria a Bella quando estivéssemos no avião, talvez lá dentro ela não surtasse tanto agora Bella se despedia de Charlie que veio até a nossa casa, porque nós iríamos direto para o aeroporto de Port Angeles.

Bella estava com os olhos vermelhos, mas como ela adorava dar uma de durona ela não derramou uma lagrima sequer já Charlie derramou algumas lagrimas. Estava na hora de irmos, fui até a Bella e passei o braço pela sua cintura.

- Está na hora. – falei.

- Tudo bem. – sua voz estava um pouco esganiçada – Eu já estou indo. – disse e se afastou de mim para poder abraçar Charlie – Tchau pai, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Bells. – falou chorando – Mande noticias pro seu velho. – tentou sorrir agora.

- Tchau pai. – Bella disse agora vindo até mim – Vamos?

- Vamos. – a abracei – Até mais, sogrão! – falei, Charlie gargalhou alto e Bella sorriu ao meu lado.

- Você não tem jeito, Ed. – murmurou, entrando no carro.

Chegamos ao aeroporto de Port Angeles e Alice quicava pelas vitrines das lojas ela estava levando tudo. Eu nem queria ver quando essa peste chegasse em Londres, a conta de Carlisle ia sofrer um grande déficit na conta bancária.

Bella somente acompanhava, mas como sempre se recusava a aceitar algum presente.

Quando nosso vôo foi chamado embarcamos na primeira classe e Bella se sentou ao meu lado. Os outros sentaram perto de nós, Alice quicava na cadeira de ansiedade enquanto Jasper ria dela.

Bella estava meio pálida, suas mãos estavam firmes uma segurando a outra seus dedos até estavam ficando mais brancos que o normal do mesmo jeito que aconteceu quando nós pegamos o avião para ir para o Brasil.

Bella morria de medo de andar de avião.

- Bella, você está bem? – perguntei, pegando um de suas mãos que apertaram forte a minha.

- Claro que não. – respondi, nervosa.

- Relaxa. – falei, acariciando a mão dela – O avião não vai cair ou algo assim. – murmurei, rindo.

- Com a minha sorte. – resmungou, emburrada.

Quando o avião saiu do chão Bella soltou todo o ar que estava segurando já há alguns segundos. Sua cor começou a voltar vagarosamente e ela ainda respirava pouco. Não demorou muito e Alice veio nos perturbar.

- Oi gente. – ela disse sentando numa poltrona vazia que estava ao meu lado.

- Oi. – Bella disse e eu fiquei quieto, Alice enchia minha paciência.

- Edward, deixa de ser chato e fala com sua querida irmã. – Alice disse saltitante – Quando que você vai contar pra Bella que vocês não irão morar conosco?

O quê? Como esse projeto de gente sabia disso? E por que ela veio contar pra Bella?

- O que? – Bella quase gritou – Onde que nós iremos morar? – disse, exasperada – Debaixo da ponte? – ela estava nervosa.

- Muito obrigado, Alice. – resmunguei – Some daqui. Preciso falar a sós com Bella. – falei, ríspido.

Ela saiu rapidinho enquanto eu e Bella trocávamos olhares, Bella estava furiosa eu podia ver.

- Você comprou outra casa? – perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Bella, sem crises, por favor. – falei, esperando pela discussão já – Não teríamos nenhum tipo de privacidade morando com a minha família. – murmurei – Como você acha que Esme reagiria me vendo saindo sozinho e voltando tarde? – perguntei – Imagina se eles soubessem que nós não temos nada.

- Eu sei. – ela sussurrou, nervosa – Mas você nunca me deixa tomar decisões, em nada. – eu abri a boca pra falar, mas ela não deixou – Eu ainda não terminei. – alertou – Eu sou sua esposa agora, mesmo que não seja 'normal', mas eu preciso ser consultada a cada decisão eu não quero ser tratada como qualquer uma. – acusou – Entendeu?

- Você tem razão, me desculpe. – falei – Mas eu só queria dizer que a nossa casa é do outro lado da rua da casa deles. – murmurei, rindo.

- Depois você fala que quer privacidade. – resmungou – Você não acha que Emmett ou Alice vai viver mais na nossa casa do que na deles?

- É só trancar a porta. – falei, rindo.

- Não acredito que você vai fechar a porta na cara da sua irmãzinha. – Alice voltou saltitante.

Bufei e ela nem ligou, foi se sentar ao lado de Bella e as duas ficaram fofocando por um bom tempo. Nem vi a hora que Alice foi embora, apenas dormi.

Quando chegamos em Londres, estava fazendo muito frio ainda dentro do aeroporto. Paramos para tomar um café numa lanchonete. Alice, Bella e Rosalie ficaram admirando o sotaque inglês do moço.

Emmett e Jasper discutiam sobre futebol e eu não estava nem um pouco interessado nisso. Esme olhava o menu e Carlisle estava sentado ao meu lado. Ficamos ali até todos terminarem de comer e pegamos um táxi para ir até a nova casa.

Carlisle já havia descrito a casa para nós, mas ela era muito mais bonita do que eu imaginava. A mansão era linda, uma rusticidade que a deixava mais perfeita, seu telhado preto com alguns flocos de neve deixava a paisagem linda.

Todos os detalhes da casa eram de madeira que deixava com um ar de antiguidade e muita sofisticação. Alice saiu correndo quando o táxi parou, saímos depois dela enquanto Carlisle pagava o taxista. Emmett estava segurando todas as dez malas de Rosalie que olhava a casa, admirando-a.

- É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi. – Esme disse ao meu lado – Carlisle sempre tentando me agradar. – sorriu calidamente para Carlisle que veio até ela e abraçou-a pela cintura.

- E então, gostaram? – Carlisle perguntou, sorridente.

- Pai, - Alice veio correndo – a casa é perfeita. – disparou a falar – Meu porshe já está na garagem, OMG. – gritou – Aquela janela ali é a do meu quarto. – falou e entrou na casa.

- Alice não está nada bem. – Bella murmurou ao meu lado.

- Então, sra. Cullen – falei, ficando atrás dela e tampando seus olhos com as minhas mãos – Pronta para ver a nossa casa?

- Estou confiando no seu bom gosto. – ela murmurou, senti seu rosto ficar quente sob minhas mãos, ela estava corando.

- Então, essa é a nossa casa. – falei, tirando a mão de seus olhos e a primeira coisa que Bella fez foi sorrir, ela tinha gostado.

A casa era simples do jeito que Bella escolheria, com certeza, após tanto tempo eu já sabia os gostos dela melhor que ela. Era uma casa moderna, o exterior era cinza e suas janelas eram brancas. Tinha dois andares e na garagem estavam meu Volvo, o novo carro de Bella, um Audi Coupe, meu Aston Martin Vanquish e uma Ferrari que eu comprei para Bella também.

Bella, com certeza, teria um infarto quando visse os carros, mas eu não estava nem ligando para ela.

- Gostou? – perguntei, ansioso.

- É perfeita. – falou, admirada.

- Então vamos conhecer a nossa nova casa, _amor_. – murmurei, sorrindo.

- Claro, _bebê_. – ela sibilou e eu puxei-a pela mão para dentro da casa.

**Bella POV**

Explorei cada canto da nova casa, da minha casa. Edward soube escolher tudo exatamente do jeito que eu escolheria. Era simplesmente... perfeita.

Edward vinha atrás de mim, observando cada reação minha em relação aos cômodos da casa, sempre apreensivo, mas cada vez que eu sorria ele relaxa e sorria de volta para mim.

A casa, ou melhor, a mansão era muito grande. Possuía uma enorme biblioteca que Edward fizera questão de colocar meus livros favoritos. Tinha um grande escritório onde Edward podia fazer suas coisas da faculdade. A sala era imensa, tinha um sofá branco que fora colocado lindamente em frente à lareira. A cozinha era equipada com tecnologia de ultima geração, coisas que eu tinha medo de colocar a mão, esse tipo de coisa sempre pula da minha mão.

Edward me levou para a garagem que segundo ele havia – mais – uma surpresa para mim. Saímos pela porta dos fundos que dava acesso à garagem, o espaço era amplo e bem iluminado, os carros permaneciam cobertos por uma capa.

- Quatro carros? – perguntei, contando novamente para ter certeza da quantidade.

- É. – respondeu – Uns eu já tinha, mas eu nunca andei com eles em Forks. – falou sorridente – Mas esse, - foi tirando a capa de um dos carros – é especialmente para você. – terminou de tirar a capa.

Um carro lindo, pequeno e moderno num tom de vinho, parecia um Audi, mas eu não tinha certeza. Edward olhava ansioso esperando minha reação.

- É um Audi? – perguntei, meus dedos percorrendo a superfície do carro.

- Sim. – respondeu sorridente, estava encostado num dos carros cobertos com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo parecia uma estatua.

- O que você fez com minha picape?

- Deixei-a com Charlie. – murmurou – Mas minha vontade era mandá-la para o ferro velho, mas você não ficaria nem um pouco feliz com essa história. – sibilou, seu sorriso torto no rosto.

- Sorte sua que você não fez nada com meu bebê. – sibilei, tentando fingir irritação e ele gargalhou alto – Eu gostei desse carro, é bonito. – murmurei.

- Que bom você gostou. – ele disse parando ao meu lado – Parece que sua aversão à presentes está sumindo, Sra. Cullen. – sorriu, vitorioso – E eu acho isso ótimo, porque eu adoro te dar presentes falou, me abraçando.

- E você Senhor Cullen, está me deixando muito mimada sabia?

- Apenas aproveite. – Edward disse, me puxando pela mão – Vamos conhecer nosso quarto.

Edward me puxou pela casa até chegarmos a porta do quarto. Ele abriu e me deixou entrar primeiro. O quarto era todo em tons claros, havia uma cama king size no meio do quarto que era muito bem decorado. Tinha também uma TV de tela plana na parede e uma janela grande que dava uma vista para a parte de trás da casa.

Edward deitou enquanto eu admirava o quarto que era maravilhoso, do jeito que eu sempre quis. Deitei-me ao seu lado na cama e ele me fitava intensamente, os verdes brilhavam de felicidade.

- Obrigada. – murmurei, provavelmente já estava corada – É tão perfeito. – suspirei.

- Não precisa agradecer, aliás, Esme que cuidou da decoração. – sorriu timidamente.

- Esme é um anjo. – sibilei, ainda olhando aqueles olhos verdes – Eu não teria escolhido melhor. – corei de novo.

- Você está corada. – e não foi uma pergunta.

- Não me enche, Cullen. – resmunguei, empurrando ele.

Ele segurou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos, meu coração foi a mil, batendo erroneamente em meu peito. Nossos rostos tão próximos, nossas bocas entreabertas, nossas respirações já falhadas e eu sentia seu hálito quente em meu rosto.

Nossos olhos não perdiam contato nenhuma vez sequer, pareciam ímãs, Edward começou a se aproximar e eu já sabia o que aconteceria, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu daria tudo para ter aqueles lábios sobre os meus naquele instante.

Nossos lábios finalmente se chocaram, suspirei sentindo seu cheiro embriagante e levei minhas mãos ao seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e me puxou contra seu corpo, não havia espaço entre nós.

Nos beijávamos furiosamente, sua língua brincava dentro de minha boca habilmente deixando-me cada vez mais louca por mais. Antes de pensar no que estava fazendo meu corpo já estava sobre o dele e suas mãos já entravam por baixo da minha blusa, acariciando minha costa.

Um arrepio percorreu toda minha espinha, mandando correntes elétricas pelo meu corpo, imediatamente elevando a minha temperatura corporal.

- Bella? – Alice gritou, provavelmente vindo ate o quarto.

Rolei para o outro lado rapidamente, ficando em pé em questão de segundos, Edward estava com a respiração falhada e um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu estava ofegante e acredito que minha cara não eras das melhores.

- Vocês estão aí... – a voz de Alice foi sumindo conforme ela entrou no quarto – OMG, me desculpa, eu atrapalhei vocês. – ela disse.

- Não Alice, tudo bem. – murmurei – Você não atrapalhou nada. – respirei fundo.

- Nada. – Edward murmurou, irônico.

- O que você quer Allie? – perguntei, tentando me recompor.

- Eu quero te mostrar meu quarto. – falou, saltitante – Vem comigo.

Alice puxou-me para a mansão do outro lado da rua Edward ficou em casa com uma cara nada amigável. Agora longe dele, eu dava graças a Deus de Alice ter aparecido, estava a ponto de cometer o maior erro da minha vida.

Eu provavelmente gostaria do que fosse acontecer com Edward, mas como eu conheço aquele galinha, eu seria apenas mais uma para ele.

**

* * *

**

**Estou boazinha hoje, rs**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês, comentem, por favor!**


	6. Misunderstanding,Confessions and Sadness

**Oi, amores!**

**Obrigada pelas lindas reviews, é muito bom saber que vocês estão gostando!^^**

**Mais um capítulo para vocês!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI: ****Misunderstanding, Confessions and Sadness.**

**Bella POV**

Depois de uma semana escutando Edward reclamar de comer pizza no café da manhã, o mandei para a casa de seus pais. Tudo isso porque ele se recusou a me levar ao supermercado e eu, por vingança, não fui sozinha.

- Essa pizza está fazendo aniversário aqui na geladeira. – Edward resmungou, jogando a caixa da pizza fora.

- Edward, se você não me levar para fazer compras eu não irei sozinha. – gritei, enquanto ele fingia que não me escutava indo para o quarto – Alice todo dia nos chama para jantar lá, mas você nunca está em casa, então se vira, amor. – falei e ele voltou para a sala e me olhou desafiadoramente.

- Terei que te convencer, Bella? – perguntou se jogando no sofá ao meu lado – Eu posso te irritar até que você dê o braço a torcer. – provocou, tirando o jornal que eu estava lendo de minhas mãos.

- Edward, - sibilei, irritada – a casa da sua mãe fica do outro lado da rua, o que custa ir até lá e pedir uma refeição decente? – peguei o jornal de novo – Ela nunca recusaria comida ao _bebê _dela. – ironizei.

- Vem comigo, não quero agüentar Alice sozi... – ele parou de falar quando a campainha tocou – Você atende. – praticamente mandou.

- Como você é preguiçoso. – murmurei, levantando e indo até a porta.

Abri a porta e vi uma Alice sorridente.

- Bella. – Alice falou, me abraçando – Vamos lá em casa, Emmett quer dar uma "reunião" – fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos – É muito importante. – saltitou.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei, pegando meu casaco, lá fora estava muito frio – Edward você vem? – gritei, já saindo.

- Tem comida lá, Alice? – gritou de volta e Alice me olhou confusa, provavelmente não entendendo nada.

- Edward deixa de graça. – gritei, nervosa – Estou indo. – fechei a porta e segui com Alice até a casa.

Estávamos saindo, a rua estava com neve no chão, escorregadio. Íamos atravessar a rua quando eu tropecei, já estava preparando meu rosto para o baque com o chão gelado, mas algo me impediu de cair.

Duas mãos fortes de seguraram pela cintura, olhei para ver que fora o anjo que me poupou de alguns pontos no rosto. Quando eu vi o deus grego que sorria calidamente para mim, quase babei.

Ele era loiro, seus traços perfeitos e seus olhos tão azuis que me lembravam a água do mar em dias ensolarados em La Push. Seu belo corpo que estava tão perto do meu, aquela boca perfeita e seus braços fortes me segurando firme.

- Quase... – o estranho perfeito disse, seu sotaque inglês me deixou atordoada.

- O-obrigada. – murmurei, meu rosto ardia estava ficando corada.

- De nada. – ele disse se afastando de mim e eu tentei acalmar meu coração.

- Ah, Isabella Cullen. – falei, esticando a mão para ele – Mas eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella. – sorri, timidamente.

- James Smith. – falou e em seguida beijou minha mão – Prazer em conhecê-la Bella. – sua voz parecia que acariciava meu nome – Sou seu vizinho. – apontou para uma casa verde ao lado da minha.

- Olá. – Alice disse sorridente – Alice Cullen. – esticou a mão.

- São irmãs? – James perguntou, apertando a mão de Alice.

- Cunhadas. – a voz de Edward soou no ambiente. Droga!

- Ela, - Edward apontou para Alice – é minha irmã e essa – me abraçou pela cintura, num gesto bem possessivo – é minha esposa. – falou sorridente.

- Ah, interessante. – James sibilou – James Smith. – ofereceu a mão para um aperto.

- Edward Cullen. – Edward apertou a mão dele.

A tensão no local era quase que visível a olho nu, Edward ficara realmente perturbado com a simpatia demasiada de James. E James por sua vez, ficou surpreso com a palavra marido.

- Podemos ir? – Edward perguntou.

- Ah, desculpe atrapalhar vocês. – James disse – Qualquer problema, sabe onde eu moro. – falou mais para mim do que para os outros.

- Tudo bem e obrigada mais uma vez. – falei, sorridente e Edward praticamente me arrastou para a casa dos pais.

Entramos e logo Alice já nos levou para a cozinha. Emmett e Rosalie estavam lá, rindo e brincando como duas crianças.

- Oi, crianças. – Edward provocou indo até a geladeira e fuçando cada coisa que havia lá.

- Bells! – Rose disse quando me viu.

- Oi Rose. – falei me sentando em uma das cadeiras.

Edward estava ocupado demais, montando um sanduíche com tudo o que ele conseguisse colocar dentro enquanto Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper e eu estávamos sentados à mesa. Emmett disse que tinha uma coisa muito importante para falar conosco, até estranhei, Emmett falando alguma coisa séria? Era muito impossível.

- Então, queridos membros da família Cullen. – começou irônico, talvez toda essa ironia dos homens da família Cullen tivesse algo a ver com a genética – Isso inclui você, Magali. – falou, olhando Edward tentando morder um pedaço do sanduíche quilométrico – Daqui a dois dias, nossos queridos Carlisle e Esme fazem bodas de alguma coisa, - riu da própria piada – e como bons filhos que somos, eu e Alice – escutei um resmungo de Edward – e claro, juntamente com o querido Eddie, programamos uma viagem para o Caribe, somente os dois.

- Me conta algo que eu não sei. – Edward falou de boca cheia.

- Posso terminar? – Emmett falou, ríspido – Então, diante das circunstancias, - odiava quando Emmett começava a falar como um advogado – eu e Alice, faremos uma festa no dia que eles não estiverem aqui, afinal, precisamos conhecer as pessoas desse lugar. – soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

- Isso mesmo. – Alice concordou saltitante – E o melhor de tudo isso, será uma festa temática. – murmurou, sorridente.

- Qual será o tema? – Edward falou – Princesas da Disney? Se for nós já temos a Bella. – provocou me mandando um beijo.

- Maldito... – resmunguei, mostrando a língua para ele.

- Parem com essas gracinhas. – Alice nos repreendeu – Não Eddie, o tema será Transilvânia, ou seja, quero todos verdadeiros vampiros. – falou, saltitando.

- Nem morto. – Edward falou e depois caiu na gargalhada com a piada infame.

- Você não tem que querer nada. – Alice sibilou nervosa – Eu já vou preparar as fantasias de todos e não quero reclamações, ok?

Alice ficou ocupada durante o dia todo fazendo as roupas e também convidando quem ela pudesse. Emmett se encarregava dos comes e bebes, Rosalie cuidaria da decoração da festa. Não me deram nada para fazer, não faço idéia do por que.

---------------------------~~-------------------------

Era incrível como Alice conseguia fazer tudo isso em tão pouco tempo, a mansão Cullen parecia o castelo do Conde Drácula. Toda a decoração em vermelho e preto. Estava tudo tão realista, chegava até a dar medo.

Alice me colocara dentro de uma roupa de couro com um sobretudo que chegava quase aos meu pés, segundo ela, meu visual era igual ao de Selene a vampira dos filmes Anjos da Noite, eu só conseguia rir enquanto ela colocava a roupa em mim. Depois disso ela colocou uma lente de contato azul, exatamente como a personagem do filme, quando ela colocou aquilo em meus olhos ardeu demais.

Depois ela jogou meu cabelo para trás e ele caiu bagunçado, exatamente do jeito que eu gostava. Ela passou uma maquiagem muito forte em mim, meus olhos – agora azuis - eram vistos a quilômetros.

- Você está perfeita, Selene. – Alice murmurou, feliz com seu trabalho.

- Tá, agora chega. – falei, saindo de perto dela – Vai se arrumar. – mandei e ela me mostrou a língua.

- Você vai babar no meu irmão. – ela sibilou, provocativa – Ele está um gato.

- Tchau, Alice. – murmurei saindo do quarto.

Emmett estava vestido todo de preto na festa, com uma lenta vermelha. Rose estava com ele, vestindo um vestido longo roxo, que dava um belo contraste com a pele branca, seu batom vermelho como sangue, exatamente como as lentes que ela usava. Ela estava impecável, parecia realmente uma vampira.

Ela e Emmett arrumavam os últimos detalhes da festa que estava prestes a começar. Depois de alguns minutos várias pessoas fantasiadas começaram a chegar, todas muito elegantes. Pelo jeito só convidaram a elite mesmo.

Fui até o bar pegar algo para beber, precisava me distrair um pouco. Não fazia idéia de qual era aquela bebida, devia ser vinho misturado com alguma coisa, a cor lembrava muito sangue, mas o gosto lembrava um pouco do vinho, mas tinha algo mais forte.

- Você está muito bonita. – James disse se sentando ao meu lado.

- Obrigada. – falei, envergonhada.

- Posso te fazer companhia?

- Claro. – disse, sorridente.

Depois de algum tempo conversando com James, descobri que ele fazia faculdade de jornalismo, nasceu em Londres e fazia estágio num jornal aqui em Londres. Ele estava visivelmente flertando comigo, sempre muito sorridente e perguntando muitas coisas sobre meu casamento.

- Quer dançar? – perguntou e nesse momento uma música agita começou a tocar.

- Claro. – falei, pegando sua mão.

Fomos para o centro da pista onde várias pessoas dançavam coladas ao som da batida sensual. James colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e começou a se movimentar devagar ao ritmo da musica e eu fiz o mesmo, minhas mãos estavam em seus ombros.

Ele colocou o rosto bem perto do meu, nossos olhos não desviando um do outro um minuto sequer. Eu não estava cometendo uma besteira e eu sabia disso, mas nada me ajudava a sair daquele lugar. Nós continuávamos dançando colados ao som da batida sensual, nossas pernas enroscadas uma na outra.

Quem me visse ali, jurava que eu não era casada. A música acabou e uma lenta começou a tocar. Respirei fundo e me afastei dele, minha coerência gritando em minha cabeça, praticamente implorando para sair dali.

- Preciso de uma bebida. – murmurei e fui até o bar – Um Martini, por favor. – pedi.

Tomei a bebida num gole só, tentando ficar calma.

- Amiga, o que foi aquilo? – Alice chegou trazendo Jasper pela mão – Você quase agarrou o vizinho gatão na pista de dança! – quase gritou.

- Eu sei, não era para isso acontecer. – murmurei, olhando nos olhos dela que estavam... dourados? – Por que seus olhos são dourados? – perguntei, olhando mais de perto.

- Eu sou vegetariana. – respondeu sorridente e Jasper revirou os olhos.

- Da onde você tirou isso? – perguntei, não tinha cabimento.

- Ai, como vocês são desatualizados. – resmungou – Vampiros que são vegetarianos só bebem sangue de animais e por isso os olhos são dourados e não vermelhos. – explicou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Que maluquice. – falei, pedindo outra bebida – Cada coisa que você inventa Aliie. – murmurei, rindo.

- Vocês não me entendem, vem Jasper, vamos dançar. – resmungou, puxando Jasper pela mão.

Virei a outra bebida de uma vez, o liquido descia queimando minha garganta.

- Não beba muito, Selene – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, provocando arrepios em todo meu corpo.

- Tudo bem, Drácula. – provoquei, vendo-o naquela roupa, Alice tinha razão ele estava realmente sexy, muito sexy.

- Podemos dançar? – sorriu torto para mim – Ou você e seu amiguinho vão dar mais algum show? – falou, irônico e eu corei em saber que ele tinha visto toda aquela ceninha.

- Claro. – murmurei timidamente.

A música era lenta, Edward me puxou pelo meio das pessoas até o pista de dança. Colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e eu coloquei meus dois braços sobre seus ombros. Eu evitava olhar em seus olhos, estava com vergonha do que eu fiz.

- Bella, relaxa, foi só uma dança. – ele disse, levantando meu rosto e sorrindo para mim.

- Me desculpe, eu não poderia ter feito isso na frente de tanta gente. – suspirei – Foi um ato impensado. – olhei em seus olhos e eles estavam distantes.

Ficamos somente aproveitando a música e olhando um nos olhos do outro. Seu cheiro tentador invadindo minhas narinas, me deixando entorpecida com aquilo e eu aproveitava o máximo que eu podia.

Eu tomei a iniciativa e o beijei, eu já não sabia se era a bebida que estava me deixando mais solta para tomar uma decisão dessas, mas mesmo assim eu o fiz. Nossas bocas se chocando furiosamente e o gosto doce de sua boca que não me deixava pensar coerentemente

Edward me olhava de um jeito diferente, então ele colou seu corpo no meu e começou a dançar, conforme a batida mais agitada comera a tocar.

Colocou as mãos em minha cintura e comecei a me movimentar junto com ele. Eu estava de costas para ele, dando a ele livre acesso a meu pescoço. Ele beijou toda a extensão do pescoço indo até minha orelha.

- Você está querendo me enlouquecer? – eu sussurrei, fazendo-a soltar um gemido.

Beijei-o pela segunda vez naquela noite, um beijo enfurecido, cheio de desejo. Paramos quando estávamos sem ar, Edward me olhava de um jeito estranho.

- Preciso falar com você, podemos sair um pouco daqui? – perguntou em meu ouvido.

- Claro. – passei por ele que me abraçou por trás, logo entendi o motivo daquele gesto, James estava no bar nos observando atentamente.

Edward já me puxava para fora da mansão, onde também havia pessoas, mas nem tanto como lá dentro. Ele me puxou para um dos locais mais afastados do jardim, Edward estava com uma cara estranha, ele estava pensativo.

- Bella, - falou, ficando de frente para mim – quero te contar uma coisa, mas eu quero que me deixe falar antes de qualquer reação sua. – respirou fundo, como se estivesse indo para a forca.

- Nossa, se é tão importante assim, pode falar. – falei, me sentando no banquinho.

- Você lembra daquela noite do carnaval? – perguntou e eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça – Então, - disse hesitante – depois que você bebeu todas aquelas caipirinhas, eu te levei de volta para o hotel. – murmurou – Bella, nós transamos aquela noite. – sussurrou.

Minha respiração até falhou naquele momento, como assim nós transamos se eu não lembro de nada?

- Eu não lembro disso. – murmurei, a raiva começando a aparecer.

- Você estava bêbada, Bella. – falou, agora ele estava de costas para mim.

- Você se aproveitou de mim, Edward. – acusei – Como você teve coragem de fazer isso comigo? – gritei.

- Não Bella. – Edward disse – Você também queria, você que se ofereceu. – acusou.

- Eu estava bêbada. – minha voz ainda estava alta – Como você confia nas palavras de alguém que não está em condições de tomar decisões. – agora eu já estava de pé – Você sempre vai ser esse cara que aproveita de todas as oportunidades, não é?

- Bella... – ele murmurou, mas eu o interrompi.

- Não acabei de falar. – gritei, passando as mãos no cabelo – Como você tem coragem de fazer isso com sua_ melhor amiga_, Edward? – cuspi as palavras – Logo eu que fiz tudo por você, eu que entrei nessa loucura para te ajudar. – sibilei, nervosa.

- Bella, me escuta. – ele disse ficando de frente para mim, olhei em seus olhos manchados de culpa – Eu não fiz isso por diversão Bella, - explicou – eu nunca faria algo para te machucar. – murmurou, chegando perto de mim, mas eu me afastei.

- Você me usou, Edward. – minha voz saiu esganiçada, minha visão estava turva por conta das lagrimas – Não poderia ter saído melhor, nem se você tivesse planejado tudo meticulosamente. – falei, as palavras despejavam de minha boca sem controle – Foi perfeito, eu simplesmente esqueci tudo e você se livrou de mim no dia seguinte.

- Não adianta não é Bella? – murmurou, seus olhos agora estavam frios – Não adianta o quanto eu tente ser perfeito, fazer tudo para você, não adianta – gritou – você sempre terá essa imagem sobre mim. – suspirou, seus olhos estavam marejados – Você sempre achará que eu sou esse canalha que só usa as pessoas e depois joga fora como um lixo.

- Não adianta vir com esse discurso de bom moço Edward, - retruquei – você sempre será esse canalha incorrigível que você vem sendo desde sempre. – murmurei – Certas coisas não mudam nunca. – sentia as lágrimas tomando conta do meu rosto.

- Você não sabe de nada, Bella. – falou – Nada. – agora ele gritou e saiu andando em direção a casa.

Fiquei ali parada, olhando para o lugar onde ele estava por um bom tempo, pensando em tudo que ele me disse e tudo o que eu disse a ele, talvez eu tenha sido um pouco rude demais, mas agora não tinha mais volta palavras ditas nunca mais se apagam de nossa memória e eu sabia muito bem como era isso.

'Nós transamos.' – as palavras de Edward ecoava em minha cabeça, como eu pude esquecer uma coisa dessas? Uma coisa tão importante e tão intima de nós dois.

De repente, mais um flash passou pela minha cabeça e esse era bem mais realista eu e Edward na cama do hotel ele beijando meu pescoço enquanto minhas mãos o puxava para mais perto e ele me amava intensamente.

Tudo tão perfeito, tudo tão inesquecível, mas no fim das contas aquilo foi o melhor que poderia acontecer. E se eu lembrasse no dia seguinte? Com certeza, eu ficaria muito magoada de levar um fora de Edward logo pela manhã.

E se bem o conheço faria isso logo pela manhã para evitar qualquer tipo de problemas. E eu ficaria pior do que estou no momento, sentindo-me traída e desprotegida. Como se a qualquer instante eu fosse desmoronar.

Senti um soluço emergir da minha garganta, e as lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto. Sentei de novo no banco e abracei meus joelhos. Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei ali, olhando para o nada com as palavras de Edward ecoando em minha cabeça. Percebi que alguém se aproximava de mim, muito lentamente. Virei-me e tomei um susto quando vi James parado me olhando curiosamente.

- Você está bem? – sua voz grave ecoou pelo jardim, onde nessa parte onde estávamos já não havia mais ninguém.

- Estou bem. – murmurei, minha voz ainda rouca por causa do choro.

- Não acho que esteja. – falou, sorrindo e sentando ao meu lado.

- Vai passar. – sibilei, limpando as lágrimas do meu rosto com as costas da mão – É complicado. – murmurei, quando ele olhou curioso para mim.

- Acho que consigo acompanhar. – ele disse, com um largo sorriso no rosto que me fez querer retribuir mesmo que um sorriso triste.

- Na verdade, quem olha de fora é tudo muito estranho. – falei, finalmente as lágrimas pararam – Mas é que nós não podemos conversar sobre isso. – murmurei, olhando nos olhos dele que agora estavam vermelhos, devido a lente – Eu prometi para alguém.

- Tudo bem, vampira. – falou, agora meu humor havia melhorado um pouco – Então, não quer voltar para a festa?

- Na verdade, eu quero ficar longe de pessoas no momento.

- Isso foi uma indireta para que eu saia? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não. – quase gritei – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso. Eu quero ficar num lugar sossegado. – murmurei.

- Se você quiser eu posso sair. – falou, se levantando.

- Claro que não, fica aqui. – pedi, olhando nos olhos dele.

- Tudo bem. – resmungou, sentando-se – Mas quando eu estiver te aporrinhando é só mandar eu cair fora.

- Pode deixar.

Ficamos ali um bom tempo, James me contou mais sobre sua vida e me fez milhares de perguntas sobre a minha, inclusive se eu era feliz em meu casamento, claro que eu menti naquele momento. Afinal de contas, James era um cara legal, não era apenas bonito. Ele era bem inteligente para um homem.

- Bella! – Alice gritou, vindo correndo até mim – Até que enfim eu te encontrei, preciso da sua ajuda. – disparou a falar.

- Calma Alice. – falei, me levantando e indo até ela – O que foi que aconteceu?

- Edward, ele está armando um barraco lá no bar. – murmurou – Ele bebeu demais, preciso de sua ajuda para tirá-lo de lá.

Fomos correndo para a casa, entrei e logo vi Edward e Emmett discutindo. Jasper estava logo ao lado dele, ninguém na festa percebera o tumulto ainda todos estavam ocupados demais com seus assuntos.

Cheguei mais perto e Edward me viu, logo abriu um sorriso.

- Edward, vamos embora. – mandei, pegando ele pela mão.

- Bella, a festa está tão divertida, vamos dançar. – falou, animado e ele estava bem bêbado.

- Emmett, me ajuda a levá-lo até em casa. – pedi, indo em direção à saída e Emmett me seguiu, quase carregando Edward.

Atravessamos a rua e eu abri a porta de casa, Emmett o colocou deitado no sofá e foi embora, eu agradeci e fui para a sala ver Edward que estava quase dormindo. Puxei o pelo braço e ele levantou, apoiei-o sobre meu ombro e segui para o banheiro.

Abri a porta do _box_ para que pudesse colocá-lo dentro, não pude colocar a água gelada já que a temperatura estava muito baixa e provavelmente ele ficaria doente. Arranquei sua roupa, deixando-o apenas de boxer. E o empurrei para debaixo do chuveiro.

Quando a água caiu sobre sua cabeça parece que ele acordou, não deu tempo de eu pensar em nada e ele logo me puxara para dentro do box com ele. Suas mãos me seguravam pela cintura não me deixando mover num um centímetro.

Ele – ainda de lente com os olhos vermelhos – me fitava intensamente, então, puxou-me para um beijo devastador segurando firmemente minha cintura e me obrigando a colar meu corpo do dele. Eu tentei empurrá-lo, não era isso que eu queria. Não queria que isso acontecesse enquanto ele estivesse bêbado.

- Edward... para. – falei um pouco alto demais, ele me olhou assustado e tirou imediatamente as mãos de mim – Eu não quero, Edward. – murmurei – Não sou como você, eu não vou me aproveitar da situação só porque você está bêbado. – sibilei, saindo do debaixo do chuveiro.

Sai do banheiro e fui trocar de roupa agora que estava toda molhada, afinal não voltaria para a festa mesmo. Joguei minha roupa em qualquer canto do quarto e coloquei meu moletom de dormir. Prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo e quando escutei a porta do banheiro sendo aberta eu fui direto para a sala, queria ficar longe de Edward, eu precisava.

Liguei a TV e fingi que estava assistindo televisão. Alguns minutos depois Edward apareceu na porta da sala vestindo apenas uma calça velha de moletom e estava me olhando.

- Precisamos conversar. –sibilou, sua voz estava seca.

- Não vou conversar com você nesse estado, Edward. – murmurei – Você está bêbado me recuso a conversar com você hoje, amanhã nós conversamos como pessoas civilizadas. – falei, olhando para a tela da TV.

Edward caminhou até a frente da TV e parou, impossibilitando-me de ver.

- Eu posso até estar bêbado, Isabella. – falou, nervoso – Mas eu não esquecerei tudo amanhã, pode ter certeza. – provocou – Se não quiser falar, tudo bem, só me escute. – murmurou, sentando na mesinha em frete ao sofá – Eu não sou esse canalha que você pensa que eu sou, Bella. – suspirou.

- Ah não?

- Viu? – sibilou, exasperado – Você não me deixa dar uma chance, você só acredita nessa imagem que está na sua cabeça. As pessoas mudam sabia? – murmurou, aborrecido – Você acha mesmo que você foi só mais uma na minha vida? – olhou em meus olhos.

- Eu sei que fui apenas mais uma Edward. – acusei.

- Você é muito burra, Isabella. – quase gritou, se levantando e ficando em pé – Você não vê que eu te amo? Você foi de longe o melhor sexo que eu tive na minha vida, mas não foi apenas sexo, Bella, foi amor. – falou, nervoso - Não percebe o quanto eu venho tentando te agradar esses últimos tempos? Você não vê? – gritou, batendo a mão na parede e ficando de costas para mim.

- Eu não quero mais conversar, você está bêbado e não esta falando coisa com coisa. – falei, indo para o quarto.

- Sabe... – falou, vindo atrás de mim – Dizem que as pessoas falam coisas que nunca falariam sóbrias quando estão bêbadas, mas no fundo eu acho que é verdade. – murmurou, pensativo – Eu nunca diria na sua cara que eu sempre te amei como estou dizendo agora.

- Edward, para, por favor. – supliquei – Nós dois vamos acabar mal no fim dessa história. – murmurei, me aninhando debaixo das cobertas – Não quero ouvir nada disso. – sibilei, já sentia as lágrimas descendo pelas minhas bochechas.

- Você pode até não acreditar. – murmurou e eu senti o colchão ao meu lado afundar – Mas o tempo irá convencê-la disso. – sibilou, sua voz estava carregada de mágoa.

Não respondi, apenas deixei as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto. Tudo isso me deixou exausta demais minha cabeça estava a mil, as palavras de Edward martelavam em meus pensamentos.

Eu não sabia até que ponto ele estava sendo sincero, pois ele estava bêbado, mas e se fosse verdade? O que eu faria? Eu ainda não tinha certeza de meus sentimentos por Edward, eu não sabia se era amor ou apenas atração física.

Mas e se ele estivesse somente sob o efeito da bebida? Com certeza eu sairia machucada disso tudo. Nossa relação esta por um fio e eu não sabia o que fazer, já não poderíamos ser mais os amigos de sempre depois de tudo o que aconteceu hoje.

Fiquei perdida em meus devaneios até que adormeci profundamente.

~~*~~

Acordei com a claridade em meus olhos. Olhei para o lado e Edward dormia tranqüilamente, mas hoje ele estava longe de mim, o que era incomum pois sempre acordava com ele abraçado comigo.

Levantei e fui tomar eu banho quando sai Edward ainda dormia, troquei de roupa e resolvi ir até Alice. Descobrir se ela sabia de algo. Atravessei a rua e toquei a campanhia e Rose veio sorridente me atender.

- Bom dia, Bella. – falou.

- Bom dia, Rose. – murmurei, entrando na casa.

Nem parecia que havia ocorrido uma festa na noite anterior, estava tudo praticamente no lugar. Emmett estava deitado no sofá e Rose logo se juntou a ele, que deitou a cabeça em seu colo e ela começou a fazer um cafuné nele. Aquela cena despertou um sentimento estranho em mim, eu estava com... inveja?

Não inveja por Emmett, mas sim pela situação. Os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro, eles se completavam de um jeito que eu e Edward nunca faríamos.

- Edward está bem, Bella? – Emmett falou.

- Ele está melhor, agora ele está dormindo. – murmurei, indo para o quarto de Alice.

Abri a porta e Alice estava dentro de um dos armários do closet dela, jogando tudo para fora, e no chão havia uma pilha imensa de roupas.

- Alice? – avisei que estava entrando.

- Oi Bella. Entra aqui, se você conseguir. – murmurou, rindo.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Vou arrumar todas essas roupas _por cor_. – resmungou, jogando uma blusa para trás.

- Preciso conversar com você. – murmurei, me sentando numa poltrona.

- Pode falar. – falou, sentando no chão mesmo.

- É sobre seu irmão, Allie. – murmurei – Ontem na festa, ele me contou que nós havíamos transado na lua de mel. – falei e seu queixo caiu levemente – Ele também disse que eu estava bêbada e que no dia seguinte eu esqueci de tudo. – suspirei, tentando não deixar as lágrimas surgirem – Nós discutimos ontem, porque eu o acusei de ter se aproveitado de mim. – sussurrei.

- OMG, para tudo. – Alice murmurou, incrédula – Não acredito que vocês transaram e você esqueceu tudo, Bella. – sibilou – Desculpa, mas você é muito lerda! – exclamou e eu fiz uma careta – Como você não percebeu? – quase gritou.

- Alice, se você está tentando me ajudar, está conseguindo. – murmurei, irônica – Eu esqueci mesmo, eu estava bêbada demais. – sibilei, corando – O máximo que eu me lembrei foram alguns flashes.

- Foi bom? – perguntou, sem nenhum pudor.

- Alice! – repreendi – Parece que sim. – eu disse, com uma risada histérica.

- Edward honrou o nome dos Cullen. – falou, rindo.

- Posso continuar? – perguntei, nervosa – Então, depois que nós brigamos ele veio para a festa e encheu a cara, quando ele foi para casa comigo falou que queria conversar. – respirei fundo e comecei – Ele me disse que me amava e que sempre me amou, também me disse que eu era uma idiota por acreditar que ele era um galinha que eu seria apenas mais uma na vida dele. – despejei.

- Nossa, Edward finalmente tomou coragem para se declarar. – murmurou, boquiaberta.

- Então eu fui rude e grossa, dizendo que ele estava bêbado que nada daquilo era verdade. – murmurei, lembrando dos olhos dele no momento que eu disse aquilo – E ele falou que eu fui o melhor sexo que ele já teve e disse que não foi apenas sexo disse que foi amor. – senti meus olhos arderem. – O que eu faço, Allie? – sibilei, limpando a lágrima que escorreu pela minha bochecha – E se eu acabar mais machucada nisso tudo?

- Bella, meu bem, calma. – Alice disse se sentando ao meu lado e me abraçando – Essa situação é bem complicada mesmo, mas eu acho que vocês poderiam dar chance um ao outro. – murmurou – E você pode ter certeza nas palavras que ele lhe disse ontem, é tudo verdade. – sorriu – Edward sempre te amou incondicionalmente, mas depois de muitas desilusões ele decidiu trancar isso numa gaveta e jogar a chave fora. – explicou.

- Mas e se...

- Não adianta ficar no 'se', Bella. – me interrompeu – Você nunca saberá se não tentar, dê uma chance ao destino, nada disso deve ter acontecido por acaso. – falou – Tudo tem um propósito maior.

- Eu vou pensar, Allie. – resmunguei – Ainda estou indecisa quanto a isso, não poso ficar dando esperanças a ele. – murmurei.

- Pense com carinho, meu bem. – Alice disse, sorridente e voltou para seu guarda roupa.

- Vou pensar, até mais Alice. – falei, saindo do quarto.

Resolvi caminhas pelas ruas desertas da manhã fria de Londres. Precisa pensar sobre isso agora tudo dependia de mim.

**Edward POV**

Acordei sozinho na cama, levantei e procurei por Bella em casa, mas é claro que ela não estaria por aqui. A primeira coisa que eu faria quando ela chegasse era acabar com toda essa palhaçada e dizer a ela para me esquecer e fingir que nada disso tinha acontecido, não agüentava mais essa ignorância de Bella em relação a mim.

Eu lembrava de cada palavra dita na noite de ontem, de cada acusação infundada dela. Aquilo me magoara demais e eu não agüentava mais aquele jogo. Eu nunca mais remexeria nessa história eu faria como sempre fiz, apenas reprimiria esse sentimento ao máximo.

Distrairia-me com outras mulheres como sempre fiz, somente para não lembrar dela, mas como eu poderia esquecer a sensação de estar dentro daquele corpo perfeito? Como lidar com a proximidade diária com ela? Era tudo tão difícil agora.

Teria que aprender a lidar melhor com meus impulsos e não ficar brincando com a tentação. Era só continuar a vê-la como amiga e pronto, estava tudo resolvido. Escutei a porta se abrindo e logo depois Bella apareceu na sala com uma cara estranha.

- Bella, precisamos conversar. – foi a primeira coisa que falei.

- Concordo. – falou, séria.

- Eu quero que você esqueça tudo o que eu lhe disse ontem à noite. – murmurei, não conseguia olhar naqueles olhos cor de chocolate, eles me fariam voltar a atrás – Eu já vi que nós dois nunca daríamos certos, você tem uma imagem péssima sobre mim e isso nunca vai mudar. – sibilei, levantando minha cabeça para ver o rosto de Bella – Eu vou esquecer tudo o que aconteceu e sugiro que você faça o mesmo, assim, ninguém sairá machucado nessa confusão que nós mesmos armamos. – disse hesitante – Será como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido. – murmurei, as palavras sendo atiradas pela minha boca contra minha vontade.

Porque aquelas não eram as palavras que eu queria dizer naquele momento, eu queria gritar aos quatro cantos que eu amava essa mulher mais que tudo nessa vida. Queria abraçá-la e beijá-la e fazê-la minha mulher, o amor da minha vida.

- Por mim tanto faz. – murmurou, sua voz estava estranha.

Nem esperou minha resposta e saiu quase que correndo para o banheiro, minutos depois escutei o chuveiro ligado. Entrei no quarto vazio e deitei-me na cama sozinho, algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo meu rosto e depois adormeci.

**Bella POV**

'Eu vou esquecer tudo e sugiro que você faça o mesmo', as palavras de Edward ecoavam em minha cabeça, fazendo meu peito se apertar e o ar faltar. Depois de muitas horas pensando, decidi que nós dois merecíamos uma chance e quando ele falou tudo aquilo minha vontade era gritar que ele é quem estava sendo idiota naquele momento.

Mas qual direito eu tinha de fazer isso? Ele não era obrigado a ficar comigo e eu nem queria se fosse desta maneira eu queria que nós tentássemos, começando tudo de novo. Sem mágoas nem ressentimentos, todo o passado tinha que ficar para trás e eu faria isso se necessário.

A água do chuveiro caia sobre meus ombros, relaxando todos os músculos do meu corpo. Mas as lágrimas, agora misturadas com a água quente, ainda rolavam pelo meu rosto. Eu estava despedaçada, uma desilusão que tomou conta antes mesmo da ilusão de alguma coisa melhor.

Um misto de sentimentos tomava conta de mim. Raiva, amor, rejeição... tudo junto. Minha cabeça doía demais, desliguei o chuveiro e me troquei colocando meu moletom de dormir. Entrei no quarto e Edward já dormia profundamente, aquele rosto perfeito tão inofensivo enquanto dorme.

Deitei-me ao seu lado e abracei meu joelho, ficando encolhida na cama. E naquele momento eu prometi a mim mesma, esquecer que tudo aquilo tinha acontecido, exatamente como ele sugeriu.

_Será como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido._

Foi a última coisa que eu pensei antes de adormecer.

* * *

***suspira***

**Isso é tão triste, não gosto de ver os dois brigados!**

**Mas logo logo as coisas se resolverão, não me mateeem!**

**Ah, e comentem, por favor! *cilios***


	7. Unexpected Surprises and Happiness

**Ai, gente fico tão feliz com as reviews de vocês!^^**

**Então, aí está mais um capítulo!**

**Eu sei que demorei bastante pra att aqui, mas estava complicado!**

**Espero que vocês gostem da surpresa...**

**;)**

**

* * *

Capítulo VII: ****Unexpected Surprises and Happiness.**

**(N/A: Passagem de tempo)**

**Edward POV**

Família reunida para a ceia de _Ação de Graças._

Não poderia ser pior.

Esme como toda boa mãe americana, quis que todos os filhos se reunissem hoje para comermos peru assado e mais um monte de comidas estranhas.

Esme e Carlisle saíram cedo para as compras que como bons americanos, deixaram para comprar tudo de última hora. Jasper, Emmett e eu estávamos na sala conversando animadamente quando Bella, Rosalie e Alice desceram como furacões as escadas e passaram por nós muito rápido.

- Já voltamos. – Bella gritou, saindo.

- Quem está parindo? – Emmett gargalhou da própria piada.

- Depois elas querem que nós a entendamos. – Jasper resmungou.

- Onde será que elas foram? – perguntei, curioso.

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho o que deixou aquelas três tão eufóricas desse jeito?

Eu teria que descobrir.

**Bella POV**

Esme queria todos presentes no almoço do dia de Ação de Graças, então, eu e Edward viemos bem cedo para cá. Estava no ateliê de Alice enquanto ela terminava de ajustar um novo vestido em Rosalie.

- Rose, você está um pouco cheia demais, não acha? – Alice e suas perguntas vergonhosas.

- Está dando para reparar? – Rose já ficou nervosa.

- Nem é tanto assim, Rose. – falei, tentando acalmá-la.

- Eu acho que estou _grávida_. – Rose disse muito rápido.

- OMG, - Alice gritou – você já fez algum teste?

- Ainda não tive coragem. – Rosalie murmurou.

- Vamos agora. – Alice mandou, puxando nos duas para a saída.

Descemos a escada tão rápido que eu não sei como uma de nós não despencou lá de cima. Passamos pela sala onde Emmett, Jasper e Edward conversavam animadamente. Todos olharam para nós três que descemos as escadas furiosamente e atravessamos a porta como furacões.

- Já voltamos. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Entramos no Porshe amarelo de Alice que saiu da garagem cantando pneus, parecia até que estávamos indo tirar a mãe da zona. Alice estava andando bastante acima do permitido, sorte nossa que as ruas estavam pouco movimentas, ou então, já teríamos batido em algum carro.

Alice parou na primeira farmácia que vimos, desceu rapidamente e nos puxou para dentro. Olhou as prateleiras a fim de achar o teste. Quando, finalmente, achamos o maldito teste Alice respirou fundo parecia até um caso de vida ou morte, fiquei com medo.

Alice abaixou e pegou um teste e ia se dirigindo ao caixa.

- Pega logo uns cinco testes, Allie. – murmurei, fazendo ela voltar e pegar mais algumas caixinhas.

Chegamos ao caixa e o cara nos olhava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Qual das princesas está grávida? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Faça apenas seu trabalho. – Alice sibilou, jogando os testes no balcão.

Pelo menos o cara ficou quieto e não mexeu com nenhuma de nós outra vez. Alice passou o cartão, pegou a sacola e saímos da farmácia. Entramos na mansão e os três continuavam na sala conversando, Edward foi o único que olhou para nós, ou melhor, olhou para a sacola na mão de Alice, quase pude escutar a ficha caindo quando ele ligou os pontos.

Ele levantou uma das sobrancelhas para mim, desconfiado e nos olhou subindo as escadas. Alice entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Rosalie abria com cuidado os testes parecia até que ela estava com medo.

- É melhor fazer logo, Rose. – murmurei, encorajando-a.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça, pegou os testes e foi para o banheiro. Sentei na cama de Alice e comecei a roer minha unha, estava nervosa. Rose então devia estar uma pilha de nervos eu não fazia idéia do que eu faria no lugar dela, com certeza, Edward não gostaria nada de um filho agora.

Alguns minutos depois, Rose saiu do banheiro com os testes nas mãos e sentou-se na cama ao meu lado. Pela sua expressão eu podia ver que ela estava aterrorizada. Ficamos em silêncio, palavras não eram necessárias naquele momento.

Só tínhamos que esperar.

**Edward POV**

Estávamos conversando na sala, mas eu fui o único que percebi as três entrando meio atordoadas. Bella olhava para mim, mas a primeira coisa que entrou em foco foi a sacola da farmácia que Alice estava segurando.

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, o modo como eles saíram daqui loucas, quase matando alguém só podia ter um fundamento e depois que aquela sacola – muito suspeita – da farmácia me chamou atenção tudo fez sentindo.

Uma delas estava grávida.

Eu só precisava descobrir qual delas estava.

- Vocês viram? – perguntei, levantando.

- O que? – Emmett e Jasper disseram juntos.

- Aquela sacola da farmácia. – murmurei – É muito obvio, não é? – confabulei mais comigo mesmo do que com os dois que não entendiam nada – Elas saíram daqui como furacões e vocês viram a cara da Alice? – perguntei, e eles estavam me olhando como seu eu fosse uma coisa de outro mundo – Vocês viram a sacola da farmácia?

Ficamos no silencio até que o rosto de Jasper ficou pálido, até que enfim alguém se ligou no que eu quis dizer. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou-a novamente.

- V-você a-acha q-que uma d-delas es-tá g-grávida? – gaguejou, pálido.

- Exatamente. – resmunguei, levantando e fui subir a escada – Só tem um jeito de descobrir. – sugeri, sorrindo – Quem vem? – perguntei.

- Eu vou. – Jasper se levantou imediatamente e veio atrás de mim.

- Vocês estão neuróticos. – Emmett resmungou, levantando e vindo atrás de nós – Deve ser só mais um creme que promete juventude _eterna_. – falou, gargalhando alto.

- E se for a sua ursinha, hein, Emmett? – Jasper murmurou, provocando.

- Rose toma anticoncepcional e se realmente uma delas estiver mesmo grávida, - Emmett disse, com um tom de seriedade – só pode ser a Bella.

Não respondi, não sabia o que responder. Apenas segui até a porta do quarto de Alice.

Mas no fundo era isso que eu temia, Bella grávida... de outro homem. Como nós lidaríamos com isso? Como eu lidaria com isso? O filho não era meu, mas eu teria que criá-lo como se fosse... parei o pensamento, não podia continuar com essa loucura.

Bella não faria isso comigo, ela não podia.

Paramos em frente a porta do quarto de Alice e eu fiz um sinal para que eles permanecessem em silêncio. Encostei a orelha na porta para tentar escutar algo, mas nem precisei me esforçar muito, elas estavam falando um pouco alto lá dentro.

- E agora? – escutei a voz de Bella.

- É só esperar. – Rosalie disse, sua voz estava apreensiva.

- Estou nervosa. – Alice disse e eu percebi que Jasper estava pálido.

O silêncio sepulcral durou durante alguns minutos e eu já sentia minhas mãos suando. Jasper permanecia mais pálido que o normal enquanto Emmett estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados, tranqüilo. Como se aquilo não tivesse a ver com ele.

- E então? – Alice disse, ansiosa.

- Não sei, olha aqui. – Bella falou.

- Positivo. – Alice murmurou – Eu vou ser tia. – gritou e provavelmente ela devia estar pulando de felicidade.

- Ufa. - Jasper voltou a respirar quando Alice gritou. – _Menos mal_. – murmurou.

- Como assim 'menos mal'? – Emmett quase gritou e dei um tapa na nuca dele – Você já se aproveitou da _inocência_ da minha irmãzinha? – Emmett sibilava, raivoso e agora ele segurava Jasper pela gola da camisa.

- Emmett, solta ele agora. – mandei, nervoso – Emmett, eu mandei soltá-lo. – resmunguei e Jasper saiu de perto de Emmett.

- Edward, ele está transando com nossa irmã e você não vai me deixar dar uma surra nele? – Emmett perguntou, ainda nervoso.

- Emmett, - falei, tentando manter a voz baixa – Alice já está bem grandinha e você já transava com Rosalie desde a primeira semana de namoro. – sibilei.

- Tudo bem, dessa vez passa. – Emmett disse, ameaçador.

- Silêncio. – murmurei, tentando escutar algo, mas elas estavam em silêncio.

- Rose, não chore querida. – Alice disse.

- Ele vai aceitar isso numa boa, você vai ver. – Bella disse.

Olhei para Emmett que ficou paralisado, eu não fui o único ali que tinha percebido quem era o novo papai. Não sabia o que esperar de Emmett, ele ficaria com raiva? Feliz? Eu realmente não sabia.

Ele continuava paralisado e olhando para mim, abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas acabou fechando-a novamente. A única coisa que ele fez foi sorrir, um sorriso tão sincero que eu queria que Rose o visse nesse momento.

- Parabéns,_ papai._ – murmurei.

- Parabéns, _ursão_. – Jasper provocou e Emmett revirou os olhos.

- Acho melhor você falar com Rose. – sugeri.

- C-claro. – ele disse meio atordoado, mas ainda sorridente.

Ele entrou sem nem bater, apenas abriu a porta e as três tomaram um susto enorme ao nos ver ali. Alice e Bella levantaram rapidamente e deixaram Emmett sentar na cama ao lado de Rosalie que estava esparramada na cama.

- Ursinha... – Emmett sussurrou, levantando o rosto de Rose que estava com algumas lágrimas – Tudo bem, vem aqui. – murmurou, abraçando ela que sentou em seu colo.

- Desculpe, Emm. – Rosalie sussurrou – Não foi nada planej...

- Rose, - Emmett a interrompeu – Tudo bem, minha linda. – murmurou, pacificamente – Eu estou feliz, é sério. – disse sorridente.

- Sério? – Rosalie murmurou, boquiaberta.

- Sim. – Emmett sibilou, exibindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Um herdeiro vai ser maravilhoso. – disse, passando a mão na barriga que era pouco perceptível.

- Eu te amo. – Rosalie murmurou, seus olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Eu também amo vocês. – Emmett murmurou, seus olhos também estavam marejados.

Olhei para Bella que agora estava do meu lado, algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela olhava a cena, emocionada como todos nós. Odiava vê-la chorando, mesmo que por um motivo feliz. Abracei-a e tomou um susto, virando rapidamente para olhar meu rosto e corou profundamente.

- Acho que eles precisam de um tempo sozinhos. – Alice disse, indo fechar porta do quarto.

Lá dentro Emmett e Rosalie trocavam olhares apaixonados e sorrisos sinceros. Eles se completavam perfeitamente, uma criança na vida dos dois seria a melhor coisa possível.

Descemos para a sala, Bella sentou-se no sofá e eu sentei ao lado dela e meu braço ainda permanecia ao seu redor. Alice e Jasper sentaram no outro sofá, em frente ao nosso.

- Que lindos. – Alice murmurou, admirada.

- Ele foi tão compreensível. – Bella sibilou.

- Nunca pensei que Emmett fosse ter esse tipo de reação. – Alice murmurou, sorridente – Foi tão lindo da parte dele, espere só até Esme e Carlisle souberem disso. – falou, animada.

Ficamos ali durante uma meia hora conversando animadamente, Bella nem parecia se incomodar com meu braço rodeando sua cintura a puxando-o de encontro a mim. Toda vez que eu estava perto dessa mulher minhas mãos queriam tocar a pele macia dela, eu precisava de algum contato o mínimo que fosse.

Desde aquela briga na festa nós nunca mais tocamos no assunto. No outro dia nós agimos como eu recomendei, _'Como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido'_, e isso me matava aos poucos. Principalmente quando ficava muito próximo dela.

Era o meu inferno particular.

Alice era a única que estava a par da situação, por isso olhava para mim com um sorriso bobo no rosto, olhando para meu braço ao redor de Bella. Alice até tentou conversar comigo sobre o incidente, mas eu me recusei a falar, como sempre.

Mas nosso estranho caso de amor não estava nada bem como parecia, Bella só se afastava mais a cada dia que passava e eu fazia o mesmo, muitas vezes cheguei a não dormir em casa. Ficava na casa de alguma mulher que eu conhecia nos inúmeros pubs que freqüentava.

E tinha nojo de mim mesmo por fazer esse tipo de coisa, mas velhos hábitos nunca morrem, já dizia o velho ditado. Então, a única coisa que poderia fazer é seguir em frente com toda essa loucura e esquecer tudo mesmo.

**Bella POV**

Estávamos na sala, esperando Esme e Carlisle chegarem com o almoço, já que Esme decidiu comprar tudo pronto ao invés de ir para a cozinha colocar a mão na massa.

Edward e Alice mantinham uma conversa enquanto eu estava quieta, apenas aproveitando o calor do corpo de Edward que estava me deixando louca, simplesmente acabando com todas as a distancia que se colocou entre nós nesses últimos meses.

Enquanto todos achavam que nosso casamento ia de vento em popa, estávamos tão destruídos quanto o Titanic. Nossas conversas diárias não passavam de conversas normais, como 'bom dia' e coisas assim, mas nunca nada que nos fizesse ficar conversando por mais de cinco minutos.

Edward tinha vezes que passava a noite fora de casa, aquilo me deixava louca de ciúmes. Esse jeito tão galinha dele, que apenas usa as pessoas e depois as descarta como lixo me machucava demais, principalmente depois que descobri que estava apaixonada por esse irresponsável que não valia nada.

Alice, por diversas vezes, me aconselhou a falar com ele, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. Eu era muito covarde para fazer isso ainda mais com 99,9% de chance de tomar um pé na bunda e eu não conseguiria passar por tudo isso... de novo.

Eu estava amando esse babaca_ incondicional_ e_ irrevogavelmente._

--------------~~-----------------

Esme e Carlisle chegaram depois de uma hora, cheios de sacolas, conhecendo minha sogra provavelmente ela trouxera comida para um batalhão. Alice decidiu contar a novidade durante o almoço, fazendo uma surpresa para Esme que adoraria ser vovó. Ela seria uma vovó bem coruja, aliás, todos nós ficaríamos em cima do bebê o dia todo, iríamos mimá-lo como nenhum outro bebê já fora.

Seria a primeiro bebê da terceira geração da família Cullen e seria muito bem vindo na família.

- Vamos almoçar, meus bebês. – Esme disse, abraçando Edward.

- Mãe... – Edward resmungou – Não sou mais bebê.

- Você sempre será o bebê da mamãe, até quando estiver com 50 anos, ainda te chamarei de bebê. – Esme falou, alegremente.

- Edzinho da mamãe. – Alice provocou e Edward mostrou a língua para ela.

Os dois mais pareciam duas crianças do que dois adultos.

- E aí, família? – Emmett gritou, descendo as escadas com Rosalie ao seu lado – Mãe, tá constrangendo o Edzinho na frente da família de novo? – gargalhou sonoramente e todos riram juntos.

- Acho que ninguém quer comer. – Carlisle disse, aparecendo na sala.

- Pai, estamos num momento memorável, a mãe está chamando o Ed de bebê. – Alice falou e todos caíram na gargalhada novamente.

- Parem de atormentar seu irmão. – Esme disse – Vamos almoçar.

Fomos todos para a copa, onde a mesa estava posta lindamente do que jeito que somente Esme faria, tudo com muito amor e carinho. Carlisle sentou-se na ponta da mesa, onde ele sempre costumava se sentar, Esme ao lado direito dele, seguida de Emmett e Rosalie, do outro lado estávamos Edward, eu, Alice e Jasper.

-------~~-------

- Mãe, me passa a salada. – Alice praticamente gritou, naquele momento todos falavam ao mesmo tempo.

Todos querendo falar, ninguém querendo escutar.

- Depois você me xinga, dizendo que eu não gosto de participar das reuniões em família, mas olha, ou melhor, escute toda essa falação. – Edward resmungou ao meu lado.

- Ah, bebê. – falei rindo e passando a mão no rosto dele, um gesto bem carinhoso.

- Que lindo, os pombinhos no maior_ love_. – Emmett disse, depois todo mundo caiu na gargalhada e eu devia estar mais vermelha que tomate.

- Mal posso esperar por um netinho. – Esme murmurou, esperançosa – Quem vai me dar o meu primeiro neto? – falou, olhando para todos.

- Isso é uma _aposta_?– Edward perguntou.

- Meu quarto está mais _perto_. – Alice murmurou, competitiva e todo mundo caiu na gargalhada de novo, menos Emmett que olhava Jasper com ódio.

- Nós podemos usar o _banheiro,_ amor. – Edward disse e que queria me esconder.

- Edward! – disse batendo em seu braço.

- Mas o Emmett já saiu na frente, então. – Alice sibilou.

- Como assim? – Carlisle e Esme disseram juntos.

- Alice não para contar agora. – Emmett suspirou – Rose está grávida.

- Que noticia boa. – Esme disse, animada. Ela lembrava muito Alice quando estava eufórica – Eu não acredito que vocês iam esconder isso da sua querida mãe. – murmurou, fingindo que estava brava.

- Que isso mãe, - Emmett disse sem jeito – nós só iríamos esperar a hora certa.

- Mas isso não importa agora. – Esme falou – Oh, minha querida Rose, uma criança é uma benção na vida de um casal. – murmurou, sonhadora – Ainda me lembro muito bem de quando fiquei grávida de Emmett, fiquei tão assustada e até pensei que Carlisle fosse me abandonar quando soubesse, mas ele foi o mais compassível que pode. – disse, Carlisle deu um beijo em sua mão e sorria calidamente para ela.

- Eu nunca faria isso. – Carlisle se pronunciou – Apesar de seu pai querer me dar um tiro de espingarda. – falou, sorrindo – Eu ainda me lembro dele nos obrigando a casar não que isso fosse uma obrigação para mim. – Carlisle olhava para Esme com devoção.

- Você é um anjo. – Esme murmurou.

- Olha que lindo, Jazz. – Alice murmurou – Quero que você me ame assim até ficarmos dois velhos caducos, mesmo que você nem lembre meu nome. – Alice disse e Jasper riu.

- Claro, fadinha. – responder Jasper.

- O amor está no ar. – Edward murmurou ao meu lado e eu gargalhei.

O almoço seguiu entre gargalhadas e piadinhas sem graça do Emmett, como sempre só ele ria da piada, mas sua gargalhada era contagiante e impossível de não ser retribuída.

- Então Rose, qual será o nome do pimpolho? – Edward perguntou.

- Nós não conversamos ainda sobre isso. – Emmett disse – Mas poderíamos colocar Edward Anthony Cullen Sobrinho, o que você acha, _Eddie_? – gargalhou alto.

- Muito engraçado, Emmett. – Edward murmurou, irônico.

- Eu acho Vanessa bonito. – Rose murmurou – Se for uma menina eu acho que cairia bem.

- Eu gostei ursinha. – Emmett falou.

- Adorei, Rose. – Alice disse saltitante – Vai ser uma menina, com certeza. – falou, séria.

Às vezes, Alice me dava medo.

- Bela escolha, Rose. – Carlisle disse – Sabe o que significa? – perguntou e Rose balançou a cabeça negativamente – Aquela que vem da borboleta. – explicou.

- Gostei. – Alice falou, pulando na cadeira – Mal posso esperar para montar o enxoval cor-de-rosa dela. – empolgou-se – Imagina o quarto dela como será, um berço rosa com rosas detalhadamente desenhadas...

- Alice, chega meu bem. – Jasper murmurou, rindo e abraçando-a quando esta fez uma careta.

- Vocês não me deixam usar meus dons em prol dos outros. – discursou, emburrada.

- Alice, depois nós discutiremos isso, tudo bem? – Rose disse, tentando animá-la.

- Tá né? – respondeu de mau humor.

Todos riram do mau humor exacerbado de Alice e continuamos ali conversando alegremente como uma verdadeira família deveria ser.

-------~~--------

Chegamos em casa e já era um pouco tarde.

Edward foi para o chuveiro e eu decidi ligar para o meu pai, fazia tempo que eu não falava com ele e com certeza ele gostaria que eu lembrasse dele hoje, já que sempre almoçávamos juntos no dia de Ação de graças.

Peguei o telefone e disquei o número dele, demorou alguns toques para alguém atender.

- _Alô. _– uma voz masculina – que não era de Charlie - disse do outro lado da linha e eu podia ouvir gargalhadas ao fundo – _Quem fala?_ – perguntou.

- Ah, oi é a Bella, filha do Charlie. – respondi meio depressa – Meu pai está?

-_ Bella, que surpresa você ter ligado._ – o dono voz disse como se me conhecesse há muito tempo –_ Aqui é o Jacob, lembra de mim._ – falou, a voz parecia bem alegre.

- Jake! – quase gritei – Quanto tempo, garoto. – provoquei.

- _Já não sou tão garoto, Bella, tenho 18 anos agora._ – falou, sério – _Aposto que se você estivesse aqui estaríamos nos divertindo. _– insinuou.

- Jake, sou uma mulher casada, se comporte. – fingi uma voz brava e isso só o fez gargalhar ainda mais alto – Tá, para de graça, qualquer dia desses eu apareço aí para ver se você realmente deixou de ser aquele garoto magricelo. – brinquei.

- _Estou morando em Nova York agora, faço faculdade lá. _– falou, orgulhoso de si mesmo –_ Só estou aqui por causa de Billy que insistiu muito para que eu viesse passar o feriado com ele, mas agora eu sou um homem muito responsável, ok? _– Jacob disse, sua voz num tom brincalhão que somente nós dois usávamos.

- Tudo bem , senhor responsável, quando eu for eu aviso. – informei – E meu pai onde está? E toda essa gritaria aí? O que está acontecendo? – perguntei repetidamente.

- _Ah, estão todos aqui._

- Todos quem? – perguntei, curiosa.

- _A curiosidade matou o gato sabia, Bells? –_ brincou – _Estão aqui, Billy, Charlie, Sue, Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul, Emily, Sam..._ – parou – _Já nem sei mais quem está aqui, mas em resumo são todos esses aí que eu falei. _– murmurou, rindo e eu não pude deixar de acompanhá-lo.

- Quanta gente. – murmurei, abismada – Espero que a cozinha ainda esteja em pé. – brinquei.

_- Nós só jogamos algumas coisas pela janela. _– provocou –_ E também sua antiga cama deve estar jogada no quintal, ao lado da picape que você trocou por – provavelmente – um carro esporte. _– murmurou, brincalhão.

- Espero que pelo menos a picape esteja inteira. – murmurei – E eu amava meu carro, seu chato. – resmunguei – Meu pai pode falar?

- _Vou chamá-lo, tchau Bells._ – falou – _Eu te amo._

- Tchau Jake, também te amo _lobinho._ – brinquei com seu apelido de infância.

-_ Boba, vou chamar o Charlie._ – resmungou e depois eu só podia ouvir o falatório do outro lado da linha.

Fiquei ali esperando, brincando com meu cabelo. Percebi que Edward estava parado na porta da sala com sua calça moletom velho de dormir. Aquilo era uma surpresa para mim, havia semanas que Edward saía pela noite e muitas vezes só voltava no outro dia pela manhã e nas outras vezes eu o via chegando de madrugada, mas ele sempre mantinha uma distância segura de mim.

Ele atravessou a sala e sentou no sofá, pegando o controle da TV, depois ele colocou uma almofada em meu colo e deitou a cabeça ali.

- Você é muito folgado, sabia? – murmurei.

- Por isso que você casou comigo. – informou.

- Com cert...

_- Bella? _– meu pai disse do outro lado da linha.

- Oi pai, tudo bem? – perguntei, enquanto olhava Edward passar os canais rapidamente até que parou no canal de esportes, revirei os olhos e continuei falando com Charlie.

-_ Tudo bem querida, queria que estivesse aqui conosco._ – falou, tristonho –_ Estão todos aqui, Sue fez um almoço maravilhoso. _– disse, admirado.

É meu pai estava realmente apaixonado.

- Eu prometo que irei visitá-lo um dia, pai. – murmurei – Mas eu estava muito atarefada com as coisas da faculdade, não pude mesmo ir. – me desculpei.

- _Tudo bem, filha._ – disse, acolhedor – _Eu sei que está tudo muito corrido, mas eu quero que venha para o meu casamento. _– falou, feliz.

- OMG, você finalmente pediu a Sue em casamento? – quase gritei e Edward levou um susto.

-_ Sim, acho que agora não tem mais volta. _– riu.

- Estou tão feliz por vocês. – falei, animada – Quando vai ser? Eu faço questão de estar presente. – murmurei, contente.

Ficamos ali conversando por um bom tempo e só me dei conta que eu acariciava os fios cor de bronze de Edward quando desliguei o telefone. E Edward dormia pacificamente enquanto eu falava ao telefone.

- Edward... – chamei cutucando-o – Vamos para a cama. – eu disse e ele acordou meio tonto.

- Aham. – resmungou levantando.

- Vamos, dorminhoco. – murmurei, rindo e passando um braço em volta de sua cintura.

Ele praticamente despencou na cama quando chegamos no quarto, apenas o vi se aconchegando debaixo das cobertas. Fui colocar meu pijama, antes que eu dormisse em pé ali, estava morta de cansaço, o dia fora muito longo.

Deitei ao lado de Edward na cama, que estava já de olhos fechados e sua respiração lenta. Puxei a coberta e entrei debaixo, meus pés estavam gelados. Aconcheguei-me na cama e tomei um susto quando Edward passou o braço por minha cintura me puxando para perto dele.

- Seu pé está gelado. – ele riu no meu pescoço.

- Está mesmo. – murmurei, rindo junto com ele.

- Eu vou te _esquentar_. – sibilou, brincalhão.

Apenas me puxou para mais perto e passou uma de suas pernas por cima das minhas, estávamos enroscados, literalmente. Seu rosto estava apoiado na curva do meu pescoço e sua respiração balançava meu cabelo.

Estava de costas para ele, que brincava com a minha mão. Aquele contato todo que surgiu, de uma hora para outra, sem nenhum aviso prévio de todo esse lado carinhoso de Edward e esse humor instável dele.

Eu realmente não sabia se ele fazia isso por que gostava de mim ou se fazia quando isso lhe convinha. Aquilo me deixava ainda mais confusa, eu queria tanto esse tipo de contato físico com ele, seus dedos acariciando minha mão nesse momento era um gesto tão inocente, mas era exatamente o que eu precisa, _carinho._

Fiquei ali, aproveitando o momento e entrelacei a outra mão que estava livre na mão dele.

**Edward POV**

Meu corpo estava colado com cada parte do corpo de Bella, estávamos aquecendo um ao outro e eu estava adorando aquela situação apesar de ser completamente errado. Meu corpo mandava mais em mim do que minha mente.

Eu queria o contato físico, mesmo que fosse algo tão simples e inocente como mãos entrelaçadas como se fossemos dois jovens no inicio do namoro. Ela parecia que também estava gostando daquilo já fez questão de entrelaçar nossas mãos.

Escutei um bocejo dela, sinal que estava com sono então comecei a cantar a canção de ninar dela. Olhei para ela que parara de brincar com minha mão, dormiu. Puxei-a para mais perto de mim e adormeci como já há algum tempo não fazia, dormi profundamente ao lado da minha Bella.

**

* * *

**

**Owwn *suspiro***

**Que lindo esses dois, hehe**

**Então, surpresa para o Ursão... um ursinho está para chegar!**

**Por favor, comentem!**


	8. Merry Christmas

**Genteee, obrigada pelos reviews, fico muito feliz quando vocês dizem que estão gostando!**

**Nem demorei muito pra atualizar aqui, agora eu vou adotar um novo sistema, hehe... no fim do capítulo vocês saberão mais!**

**Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!**

**

* * *

Capítulo ****VIII: Merry Christmas**

**Bella POV**

Acordei com o som do despertador que ecoava pelo quarto. Tentei me virar, mas percebi que um braço enlaçava minha cintura, Edward.

Ele chegara tarde ontem, em torno de 3:30 AM, entrou no quarto tomou um banho e depois veio deitar. Ele deveria estar em alguma festa, com alguma vagabunda, só para variar.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho, resolvi deixá-lo dormir um pouco mais, afinal ainda eram 7 da manhã.

Quando saí do banho, enquanto me trocava ele se remexeu na cama e olhou para mim.

- Estou sonhando? – ele disse rindo.

- Deixa de ser bobo! – eu ri junto com ele – Vamos às compras de natal hoje, trate de levantar.

- Ah, não. – ele disse cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor

- Ah, sim, você me prometeu – eu disse manhosa.

- Não me olha desse jeito, Bella – ele revirou os olhos, enquanto eu fazia cara de pidona.

Ele voltou para debaixo das cobertas e o quarto ficou no silencio, terminei de me vestir e fui até a cama, me sentei na beira e aos poucos fui puxando o cobertor dele.

- Ed, acorda. – eu disse assoprando a orelha dele.

- Não. – o som saiu abafado porque ele estava com a cabeça voltada para o travesseiro.

- Você prometeu. – eu tentei ser mais manhosa o possível e isso só o fez rir ainda mais.

- Bella, você pode muito bem ir sozinha. – ele resmungou. - Chame Alice, ela vai adorar ir com você.

- Ah, - eu gemi de frustração – seu chato. – peguei minhas coisas, e sai.

Desci as escadas tão depressa que por um milagre não caí, deve ser o espírito natalino.

O dia em Londres estava frio, o inverno rigoroso, a neve caia, conferindo a paisagem um espírito natalino. Havia crianças brincando na neve, fazendo bonecos e brincando de atacar neve uns nos outros.

As casas da vizinhança estavam todas decoradas de acordo com as festas de fim de ano. Luzes, pinheiros decorados, renas, papai Noel e etc.

A minha não estava diferente, todo o exterior da casa estava rodeado por pisca-piscas. Coloquei a pedido de Alice, e quem ajudou foi Emmett, Edward nunca ajudava em nada, cretino.

Entrei na garagem e resolvi pegar o Volvo, já que o chato vai ficar dormindo mesmo. O carro estava impregnado por um perfume vagabundo, com certeza, alguma vadia que ele levou para algum lugar. Que nojo.

- Ninguém merece. – eu sibilei para mim mesma.

Quando dei a ré no carro, olhei no pára-brisa e vi alguém, freei bruscamente, e parei quase em cima da pessoa. Saí do carro, preocupada em ter matado alguém.

Tomei um susto quando vi Edward, sorrindo torto para mim. Encostado na traseira do carro.

- Tudo isso é raiva de mim? – ele debochou.

- Se soubesse que era você, teria passado por cima. – eu disse irônica.

- Que ótimo. Eu também te amo. - sorriu e passou por mim.

Ele foi entrando no carro, sentou no banco do motorista.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Eu vou com você à cidade, vamos fazer compras. Certo? – ele disse já ligando o carro.

- Idiota. – eu disse entrando no carro.

- Você acha que eu vou deixar minha esposa, sozinha andando por essa cidade? – ele provocou.

- Devia deixar, quem sabe, eu não arrumava outro e saía da sua vida? – murmurei exasperada.

- Bella... – ele sibilou, seu maxilar cerrado, ele ficou nervoso.

Chegamos no centro da cidade, tomei um susto quando vi tantas pessoas, andando, cheias de sacolas. Aquilo parecia mais um formigueiro de tanta gente. Soltei um grunhido.

- Você quem insistiu, agora vamos. – Edward disse me puxando pela mão, levando-me para o meio da multidão.

- Engraçadinho. – eu resmunguei, e entramos em uma loja.

Passamos a manhã toda fazendo compras e minha mais nova descoberta: comprar compulsivamente é problema de família, mais especificamente da família Cullen.

Edward comprara tanta coisa que quase não coube no carro. Sorte que ele que carregou todas aquelas sacolas.

Fomos até o carro para colocar as compras lá, para irmos almoçar.

- Depois você fala da Alice, - eu disse rindo – olha quanta coisa, quase que eu fico pra fora do carro. – ele riu.

- Você é pequena dava pra colocar até no porta malas. – ele disse e eu bufei. – E eu não comprei quase nada.

- Sei. – revirei os olhos.

- Vamos almoçar, estou faminto. – ele resmungou e me puxou pelas ruas lotadas.

Encontramos um bom restaurante, estava bem cheio, mas com algum suborno de Edward eles conseguiram uma mesa depressa para nós.

- Que bom que eles encontraram uma mesa depressa para nós. – disse, desconfiada.

- O que? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – ele levantou as mãos no ar em sinal de defesa.

- Sei, além de tudo é mentiroso. – murmurei rindo.

- Você queria esperar uma hora na fila? – devolveu.

- Não. – e ele sorriu torto como quem diz "Então...".

- O que você quer comer? – perguntou olhando o cardápio.

- Lasanha. – eu disse rapidamente e ele riu.

- Eu vou te acompanhar então.

O garçom chegou todo sorridente.

- Em que posso ajudá-los? – ele perguntou a mim nem sequer olhou para Edward virou para olhar.

- Queremos lasanhas e coca, Edward? – falei e olhei para Edward e o garçom, muito bonito, diga-se de passagem, olhou pela primeira vez para Edward.

- Pode ser. – deu de ombros.

- Então, duas cocas. – eu sorri para o garçom, que riu de volta.

- Sim senhora, qualquer coisa é só me chamar. – o garçom falou e eu podia jurar que ele piscou para mim.

- Sim nós chamaremos. – Edward disse nervoso e colocou mão sobre a minha, que repousava sobre a mesa.

Acho que ele percebeu a aliança de Edward e logo saiu. Edward me fitava com... raiva?

- O que foi isso? – disse atônita.

- Ele estava flertando com você na minha frente e você estava retribuindo os sorrisos. – acusou ele.

- Eu estava só sendo simpática, Edward. – retruquei – Desculpe.

- Agora já fez mesmo. – bufou e fez bico.

Quando eu ia retrucar o garçom chegou sorridente trazendo nossos pedidos, Edward lançou um olhar mortal a ele, que logo se retirou. Continuamos em silencio até o fim.

Depois de pagar a conta seguimos até o carro, Edward estava com um humor péssimo.

- Você está sendo infantil. – sibilei, entrando no carro.

- Eu? Você acha que é legal, ver você flertando com outro homem enquanto eu finjo ser seu marido? – ele disse, irritado.

- Edward, me desculpe, você tem razão. – eu disse olhando a estrada.

- Só não deixe acontecer novamente. – resmungou.

Ele não disse mais nada. Quando estávamos quase chegando em casa, seu celular tocou.

- Atende para mim? – perguntou.

- Tem certeza? – eu disse, indecisa.

- Claro, a essa hora só pode ser Alice. – ele riu.

Peguei o celular que estava em seu bolso esquerdo da jaqueta, o que me fez debruçar sobre ele, nossos rostos ficando muito próximos. Seus olhos verdes, quase cinzas, me prendiam de uma forma inexplicável.

Ele sorriu, o meu sorriso torto, eu corei e voltei para meu banco.

- Alô?

_- Bella? – _Alice disse do outro lado da linha.

- Sim. Tudo bem Alice?

_- Sim, cadê meu irmão? _– ela disse desconfiada.

- Esta dirigindo, quer que eu ponha no viva voz?

_- Por favor. _

- Olá Alice. – Edward disse.

_- Oi maninho, acordado a essa hora? _– ela disse rindo.

- Bella me fez cair da cama hoje. – ele disse com segundas intenções. – O que você quer?

_- Quero avisar, que Rosalie e Emmett estão vindo para a festa e que Esme já está aos berros com os empregados. – _ela disse rindo.

- Quer que eu vá ajudar em algo? – ele perguntou.

_- Não, só traga Bella e o meu presente à noite. _– ela disse e eu ri_. – Bella, mandei entregarem seu vestido de hoje à noite em sua casa._

- Obrigada, Alice. – eu disse.

_- Edward vai babar quando te ver no vestido, cunhadinha. – _ela disse rindo_ – Edward, vê se coloca a roupa que eu mandei, nada das suas roupas feias._

- Fiquei ofendido agora, sua chata. – Edward murmurou rindo.

_- Preciso desligar, Esme está tendo um ataque na cozinha, até de noite_. – e desligou.

- Alice é doida. – Edward disse estacionando o carro em frente de casa.

- Eu sei. – soltei uma risadinha.

- Vamos que a noite será longa hoje. – ele começou a tirar as compras do carro.

Passei a tarde embalando os presentes que Edward comparara. Ele comprara tantos que eu nem acredito que ele não queria sair pela manhã. Uma coisa me deixou um pouco aflita, ele não comprara um presente para mim, ou ele escondeu muito bem.

Fiquei um bom tempo pensando naquilo, será possível que ele esqueceu mesmo? Passei o tempo todo ao seu lado, mas não o vira comprar nada além do que estava em minha frente.

Bufei e fui até a cozinha, encontrei-o lá, comendo alguma coisa, que eu não consegui identificar, abri a geladeira e peguei uma coca.

- Oi, para você também. – ele sorriu.

Batia porta da geladeira, e sai bufando para o quarto, fui me arrumar para a festa.

**Edward POV**

Bella estava bipolar hoje, ou era TPM, vai saber.

Desde cedo estava soltando faíscas, nem o espírito natalino deixava essa mulher de bom humor.

Ela veio até aqui, quando falei com ela saiu bufando e pisando duro. Trancou-se no banheiro, maluca.

Meu celular começou a tocar. Olhei no visor era Tânia.

- O que você quer Tânia? – atendi o celular.

_- Ai, gatinho não fala assim comigo. – _ela disse manhosa.

- Fala logo Tânia. – eu disse olhando para a porta do quarto, certificando que Bella não estava ouvindo a conversa.

_- Podemos nos encontrar hoje, na casa dos seus pais, durante a festa? _

- Você vai? – sibilei.

_- Claro, seus pais adoram minha família. E então?_

- Não posso, Bella estará comigo.

_- Deixa que nela eu dou um jeito. _– ela riu maliciosamente.

- Não faça nenhuma besteira, hoje não vou te encontrar. – e desliguei.

Escutei Bella sair do banheiro, e fui tomar banho, daqui a pouco Alice ligaria desesperada atrás de nós. Passei por Bella que não disse nada.

**Bella POV**

Sai do banheiro e Edward entrou, quando passou por mim não disse nada, eu ainda estava pensando.

Coloquei o vestido que Alice mandara, realmente ficara muito bom, era verde, acabava nos joelhos e ressaltava minhas curvas, Alice tinha um ótimo gosto.

Quando estava terminando de me arrumar, Edward saiu do banheiro enrolado na toalha, seu cabelo pingava, os pingos d'água escorriam por seu peito definido, aquilo quase me fez babar.

Ele viu que eu estava olhando pra ele, pelo espelho e sorriu daquele jeito que me deixava louca.

- Está me olhando, Bella? – ele riu e eu corei violentamente.

Não respondi apenas terminei de me arrumar, observando cada movimento de Edward. Ele vestiu um terno, mas ele nem colocou gravata, deixou a camisa com os primeiros botões abertos, o que o deixava sexy.

Eu disse sexy? Estava _muito_ sexy.

Quando eu levantei e caminhei para a porta, percebi que ele me observava.

- Está me olhando, Edward? – usei o mesmo tom que ele usara há pouco.

- Claro, você está maravilhosa nesse vestido. – ele disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça enquanto eu corava violentamente.

- Vamos? – eu perguntei, querendo que ele parasse de me comer com os olhos.

- Sim. – ele pegou minha mão, antes de me dar uma ultima olhada.

Colocamos tudo no carro e seguimos para a mansão dos Cullen.

A mansão estava mais enfeitada que a cidade inteira. Alice como sempre exagerada nas decorações. Em cada janela da mansão havia uma fileira de pisca-piscas que era visto de longe, logo na porta havia em guirlanda super chamativa. Havia um presépio lindo no jardim. Também haviam algumas renas espalhadas pelo exterior. Tudo muito... _Alice_.

Quando entramos na casa estava pior, um pinheiro enorme preenchia um bom espaço da sala, que era bem grande. Luzes piscando para todos os lados.

- Oh... – disse quando terminei de avaliar o local.

- Tinha que ser _Alice_ mesmo! – exclamou Edward.

- Ah, vocês estão aí... – Alice disse vindo em nossa direção – Eu disse que você ia ficar um _arraso_ nesse vestido. E seu _marido_ o que achou? – ela disse e piscou para mim.

- O marido _dela_ gostou muito do vestido. – Edward sibilou ironicamente – Quase que eu _não_ a deixo sair quando vi minha esposa _sexy_ desse jeito. - Edward disse e eu corei violentamente.

- Edward... – dei um tapa em seu ombro.

- Deixa de palhaçada _Eddie. – _Alice fizera questão de enfatizar a última palavra – Vá ver Esme, ela está surtando. – e saiu.

- Vamos lá. – puxei-o pela mão.

- Fazer o que... – lamentou e me seguiu.

Rodeamos em quase toda a casa até achar Esme, brigando com uma das empregadas.

- ... faça como eu mandei, agora vá. – ela murmurava para a empregada.

- Olá mãe. – Edward disse quando ela nos viu.

- Oi Esme. – eu sorri timidamente.

- Olá meus queridos. – ela nos abraçou – Que bom que vocês vieram. Você está _linda,_ querida. – ela me olhou de cima a baixo e eu corei.

- _Minha_ esposa está realmente linda não, Esme? – Edward disse me abraçando e me dando um selinho.

- Pode ter certeza. – Esme disse rindo.

- Obrigada. Mérito de Alice, ela quem desenhou. – murmurei envergonhada.

- Eu vou deixar vocês sozinhos. – Esme deu-me uma piscadela.

- _Cunhadinha_. – a voz de Emmett ecoou pela cozinha.

- Olá Emmett! – disse ruborizada, pelo modo como ele me chamara.

- Você está linda. – ele disse me dando uma olhada.

- Está mesmo, mas não é para seu bico. – Rosalie entrou na cozinha.

- Oi Rose. – eu acenei para ela.

- Como vai Bella? – ela disse se enroscando nos braços de Emmett.

- Bem...

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Edward disse fazendo uma cara dramática – Nem meu irmão fala comigo.

- Que isso _Eddie. – _Emmett disse e eu ria – Já convivemos por 20 anos, foi o suficiente.

- Reunião de família? – Carlisle disse indo até a geladeira e pegando um refrigerante – Oi Bella.

- Oi para você também pai. – Edward disse irônico – Vocês estão fazendo de propósito. – ele fez um bico, eu ri.

- Edward para de drama. – eu disse enlaçando meus baços em sua cintura.

- Edward fazendo drama de novo? – Jasper disse entrando na cozinha com Alice.

- Alice pare de tomar _café_. – Edward disse enquanto Alice enchia mais uma xícara com café.

- Me deixa, como você acha que toda essa festa foi organizada? – ela disse indignada – Foram horas sem dormir. Café me deixa elétrica. – ela disse todos riram – Qual foi a piada? – ela indagou após um gole de café.

- Alice, você já é normalmente _elétrica_, - Emmett disse entre os risinhos – com café fica três vezes pior, parece uma _pilha alcalina_. – todos gargalharam novamente.

- O que vocês fazem na cozinha? – Esme disse vendo todos na cozinha, em pé, rindo – Os _Denali_ já chegaram, vão lá cumprimentar os _convidados_. – ela disse fazendo um sinal com as mãos.

Olhei para Alice e ela sibilou um comporte-se, eu já sabia ao que ela se referira. _Tanya_, o pior tipo, ela sempre quis algo com Edward, de fato eles tinham um rolo na época de escola, mas Edward nunca quis nada além de diversão com ela.

Quando entramos no salão logo vi as madeixas loiras de Tanya, que desciam copiosamente por suas costas nuas com seu mini vestido, chegava à beira da vulgaridade.

Quando ela viu Edward, logo um sorriso escancarou-se e seu rosto perfeito. Minhas mãos se apertaram em volta da mão de Edward, mas ele nem pareceu ter percebido.

Quando olhei em seu rosto, o sorriso de Tanya, era retribuído pelo seu sorriso torto. Aquilo fez um ódio inexplicável crescer em mim. Eu estava com _ciúmes_ de Edward?

Aquela vaca de luxo olhava para Edward como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne, ela parecia o urubu esperando a presa morrer. Aquilo me deixava com a mão coçando a vontade de voar no pescoço dela era imensa, mas eu apenas respirei fundo.

Ela se aproximou de nós e olhava somente para Edward.

- Olá Ed. – disse com um sorriso malicioso.

- Oi Tanya – eu disse apertando a mão de Edward.

- Olá. – Edward limitou-se a um sorriso.

- Isabella querida, que prazer vê-la. – mas era muito cara de pau mesmo.

- O prazer é todo meu. – disse sorridente. – Edward querido, Alice está nos procurando. – Edward me olhara com uma cara de quem não estava entendendo nada.

O levei para o mais longe possível da baranga loira. Ela se comportava como se não soubesse que ele era casado. Vadia.

- Posso saber o que foi isso? – perguntou Edward quando paramos próximo a cozinha.

- Só estou cuidando do que é meu por direito. – respondi. O casamento podia ser uma farsa, mais na frente dos outros era tudo real. Para Tanya tinha que ser real.

Ficamos por um tempo discutindo aos cochichos, Edward dizia que eu estava com ciúmes. Maldito. É claro que eu estava com ciúmes, ele até podia se agarrar com quem ele quisesse, mas não custava nada tentar se controlar na frente dos outros e principalmente quando estivesse comigo. Aquilo me machucava profundamente. Ele podia até ter outras, mas o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. O meu ia sentir muito quando visse.

Consegui me acalmar depois de fazer Edward me prometer que não ia ficar a menos de dez metros da vaca loira e o mandei pegar algumas bebidas para nós.

Quando ele se foi, Alice apareceu na minha frente do nada. Jasper estava bem atrás dela parecendo um pouco curioso. Alice se virou para ele e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, provavelmente pedindo para nos deixar a sós por um momento já que logo em seguida se afastou e foi para qualquer canto.

- Bella, meu amor. – ela começou a falar aos sussurros – Você viu quem Esme convidou para essa festa?

Eu apenas assenti. Ela apontou o dedo na minha cara de uma maneira que me deu medo. Aquela baixinha sabia aterrorizar, coitado de Jasper.

- Então, trate de prestar atenção no seu macho. – ela disse aumentando um pouco o tom de voz e o dedo ainda na minha cara. – Se tem alguém depois de você que não quer ver meu irmão com a vaca de luxo, esse alguém sou eu.

- Tudo bem Allie, vou ficar de olho nele. – eu disse a ela que abaixou o dedo e logo depois soltou um risinho sem graça.

- Ah vai?! – falou, irônica - Então cadê ele que provavelmente não está no seu encalço? – perguntou ela olhando ao meu redor de modo irônico.

- Foi buscar uma bebida para nós. – respondi. Uma de suas sobrancelhas se ergueu em tom de duvida e novamente um risinho saiu de seus lábios.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou ela, me levando até a sala e apontando para um canto onde ficavam as taças.

Edward e Tanya estavam lá, conversando animadamente. Ela estava com seus lábios próximos ao ouvido dele sussurrando algo que fez ele tremer.

- Eu não estou vendo aquilo. – disse mais para mim mesma.

Meu sangue estava fervendo, queria socar a cara daquela vadia. Alice estava me encarando com raiva nos olhos.

- Faz alguma coisa! – ela quase gritou histérica. No mesmo segundo ela me empurrou com tanta força que eu fui parar quase no pé de Edward. Olhei dentro de seus olhos com fúria.

- Meu amor. – disse em seu ouvido de modo meigo. Provocativo para quem estivesse por perto – Estava te procurando.

Ao dizer isso passei os dedos em seus lábios e depositei um beijo leve porem sensual e o arranquei de perto dela.

Antes que eu pudesse começar a falar, Esme apareceu e anunciou que o jantar estava servido.

- Me aguarde. – eu o ameacei.

- Bella... – ele ia começar a dizer mais eu o cortei.

- Não fala nada, Edward. – disse sem olhar em seus olhos, ele veria que eu estava morrendo de ciúmes e que meus olhos estavam lacrimejando.

Todos nos sentamos a mesa de jantar. Estava recheada de todos os tipos de comida, realmente uma tentação e era ótimo para quem quisesse detonar uma dieta.

Edward se sentou ao meu lado e Tanya se sentou de frente para ele. Ela estava abusando, se eu a pegasse sozinha em algum lugar com certeza eu daria uma boa surra nela, na verdade tudo que eu mais queria era vê-la sozinha e minha mão voando em sua cara.

Durante todo o jantar, insinuações foram feitas da parte de Tanya. Ela sempre dizia alguma indireta e dava um jeito de exibir aquele decote vulgar para Edward e até mesmo ficava alisando suas pernas nas dele por baixo da mesa.

Não estranharia se minha cabeça estivesse saindo fumaça, minha raiva era tão grande que precisei me retirar da mesa.

- Bella? – Esme me chamou – Aonde vai, querida?

- Vou ao banheiro, estou com dor de cabeça. – dizendo isso me retirei rapidamente e me tranquei no banheiro.

Ver aquilo doía mais que tudo estava na cara que eles tinham alguma coisa, porem ver isso dói, dói na alma ver o homem que você ama com outra. Ter a sensação de traída, era horrível.

Fiquei um tempo que não consegui determinar, ali. Tive de retocar a maquiagem para voltar a mesa, já que meu rosto estava um pouco inchado por causa do choro.

Quando cheguei lá novamente, Edward estava sério e parecia preocupado. Assim que me viu sua expressão se suavizou e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Posso pergun... – fiz sinal para ele parar. Não estava com ânimo para conversinhas.

- Estava no banheiro. – respondi prontamente. Ele percebeu meu animo e não disse mais nada durante o resto do jantar.

Voltamos para a sala, não era nem onze horas quando Jasper pediu a atenção de todos. Aquilo não era normal, normalmente ele fugia do centro.

- Ainda não está no horário – ele olhou para o relógio – Mas acho que vou adiantar a entrega de um presente.

Ele pegou uma caixa enorme que estava perto da arvore de natal e levou até Alice que estava sentada no sofá. Ela pulou do sofá e lascou um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios. Pude ver Emmett fazendo uma cara bem feia para Jasper, mas ele nem lhe deu atenção.

- Obrigada! – Alice disse com os olhos brilhando e abriu a caixa que chegava a sua cintura.

Todos olhavam curiosos para a grande caixa, Alice ainda mais curiosa enquanto abria. Quando o fez, tinha outra caixa a ser aberta dentro da mesma. Jasper deu um risinho ao ouvir o muxoxo de Alice.

Depois de quase dez caixas abertas, Alice já estava impaciente enquanto Jasper se divertia.

Uma única caixinha restou e essa cabia na palma da mãe de Alice.

- Eu espero que essa seja a última – Alice disse encarando Jasper.

Ele se aproximou e retirou a caixa de sua mão. Ele mesmo a abriu, e retirou novamente uma caixinha, mas dessa vez de veludo. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, todos nessa sala já haviam adivinhado o que teria nessa caixinha.

- Alice Cullen – anunciou Jasper ajoelhado a sua frente – Quer casar comigo?

Dizendo isso, abriu a caixa de veludo revelando um anel de diamantes. Todos na sala estavam atentos a cena emocionante, Esme estava chorando ao lado de Carlisle que segurava sua mão. Rosalie, ao mesmo tempo que demonstrava emoção, também demonstrava certa tristeza. Eu sabia o motivo daquilo, mesmo estando grávida, Emmett não tocara no assunto de casamento.

Jasper se levantou esperando a resposta de Alice. No momento em que ele se pos de pé, Alice pulou em seu colo praticamente gritando de alegria. Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo e beijou logo em seguida.

Aquele com certeza foi o momento mais emocionante da festa, depois disso todos voltaram as suas conversas enquanto eu me sentava em uma das poltronas sozinha. Vi uma das irmãs de Tanya vindo em minha direção. Irina.

- Bella?! – chamou ela.

- Olá Irina – respondi meio desanimada.

- Bonita festa, não? – perguntou ela. O que ela estava querendo?

- Muito, Alice e Esme sabem como dar uma festa. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- Bem – ela hesitou por um momento – Edward pediu para dizer que está a sua espera na biblioteca.

Edward pediu para _Irina_ me dar um recado? Estranho, por que não veio ele mesmo me chamar ou algo assim?

Irina se foi sem dizer mais nada, apenas passou o recado. Me levantei e fui em direção a biblioteca no andar de cima.

Entrei na sala e não avistei ninguém a primeiro momento mais ouvi a porta batendo atrás de mim e sendo trancada. Me virei e dei de cara com quem eu mais queria ver a sós.

_Tanya._

- Olá, querida Bella. - Tanya disse, com uma falsa gentileza.

- Tanya, abra a porta, agora. - sibilei, nervosa.

- Não agora, doce Isabella. - a voz de tanya agora estava áspera - Não antes de eu lhe mostrar quem é a preferida de Edward. - falou, com um riso debochado em seu rosto.

- Você não ouse se aproximar de Edward. – disse, minha voz subindo algumas oitavas.

- Não é necessário, querida. – ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Ele mesmo faz o serviço completo. Acho que está na hora de eu dizer algumas coisas pra você.

- Se alguém tem algo a dizer aqui Tanya, esse alguém sou eu. - murmurei, nervosa - Edward é meu marido, quero você bem longe dele e sim, isso é uma _ameaça_. - falei, olhando a cara de dúvida que ela fazia, me provocando.

- Ah, quer dizer que a _bicho-do-mato_ se apaixonou pelo príncipe encantado? - gargalhou ironicamente - Fique sabendo, Isabella, finais felizes só acontecem nos livros infantis que você provavelmente ainda deve ler, estamos no mundo real. - sibilou - Edward, nunca, _nunca _se apaixonaria por alguém como você, ele é muito superior a esse nível em que você se encontra. - sua voz estava ácida.

Aquilo fez meu peito de apertar e se Tanya tivesse mesmo razão? E se Edward nunca me amou de verdade como ele dissera? E se ele quisesse apenas me levar pra cama? Como fizera com tantas outras? Eu seria apenas mais uma entre tantas mulheres e, com certeza, eu não fora a melhor.

Senti as lagrimas escorrendo em meu rosto. Tanya se divertia ao ver aquilo.

- É duro não ter o amor correspondido, não? – perguntou ela agora um pouco nervosa. – Quando a gente tem a sorte nas mãos e joga fora da maneira que você fez. E agora, você chora. Mas você deve saber que isso não vai adiantar agora né?!

Mas eu precisava mostrar a essa vaca de luxo que eu era superior a toda essa arrogancia dela. Respirei fundo e disse:

- Você não sabe de nada Tanya, nada. - quase gritei e as lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto - Edward me ama e já provou isso várias vezes. - uma ideia me ocorreu - Por que você acha que ele te largou para casar comigo? - perguntei, orgulhosa por ver o rosto de Tanya ganhar um tom avermelhado.

- Jura? - respondeu, cínica - Não é isso o que parece. - falou - Não quando ele me procura todas as noites em diversos lugares e muitas vezes dorme na minha casa, na minha _cama_, Isabella.

Aquilo fez meu sangue ferver, por trás da tristeza agora surgiu a raiva. Uma raiva que podia ser vista em meu rosto. Porem era verdade, Edward preferia Tanya a mim e isso doía demais. Meu peito se comprimia e eu estava com dificuldade de respirar, minhas mãos tremiam e eu estava com vontade de voar no pescoço de Tanya e fazê-la engolir cada palavra dita aqui.

- Você nunca o terá do mesmo jeito que eu Bella, nunca. - gritou - Ele é meu, sempre foi e sempre será, nada o que você faça mudará isso e se algum dia mudar, eu faço questão de acabar com sua raça, bicho do mato. - ameaçou com o dedo apontado para mim.

As lágrimas ainda teimavam em descer pelo meu rosto. Esperei ela dizer tudo, com certeza aumentaria a minha raiva e me faria bater com mais gosto naquela cara imunda.

- Você não serve para nada, Isabella. - falou - Não sei como você não percebe que não faz parte dessa família, olhe para você - apontou para mim - uma caipira sem classe, você nunca será uma Cullen, nunca. - debochou - Você serve nem para abrir essas suas pernas para satisfazer seu marido, você é tão fria quanto aquela vadia que te colocou no mundo. - falou.

Agora ela estava pedindo para apanhar, realmente tinha tocado na ferida. Avancei pra cima dela com as mãos prontas para arrancar cada fio de cabelo dela, mas ela agarrou meus pulsos. Por puro instinto meu joelho foi a sua barriga, o que fez nós duas rolarmos no chão.

Comecei a distribuir tapas na sua cara enquanto ela segurava em meus cabelos gritando.

- Sai de cima de mim! – gritou ela enquanto colocava toda sua força nas mãos e nós giramos novamente, dessa vez ela me batia sem dó nem piedade.

- Sua vagabunda – eu gritava enquanto arranhava ela com as unhas – Você é um lixo, me chama de 'bicho do mato' mas não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara.

Dei um murro no seu nariz que fez jorrar sangue. Ela caiu para trás e esfregou o nariz vendo o sangue que escorria. Me lançou um olhar mortal, mas nada que me desse medo. Sorri arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Você não tem noção do quanto eu te odeio. – percebi que minha voz soava cheia de ódio. – Você é a pior espécie de mulher que existe. É o tipo que só serve para uma coisa, _roubar_ o marido das outras, só serve para rodar aquela sua _Prada_ falsa nojenta na esquina.

**Edward POV**

Fiquei preocupado com Bella durante o jantar, já que ela se retirou suspeitamente e sumiu por um bom tempo e quando, finalmente, voltou não quis falar comigo tampouco me deixou perguntar sobre onde que ela se metera. Logo após o jantar eu fiquei procurando-a, ela saíra da mesa muito rapidamente e sumiu como se nem estivesse na festa.

Procurei em todos os cantos, não fazia ideia de onde ela poderia estar. Será que ela havia voltado para casa? Será que ela estava passando mal? Eu realmente não sabia, tentei ligar para o celular dela, mas só dava na caixa postal.

Vi Emmett e Jasper conversando animadamente num canto da casa e resolvi ir até eles e saber se alguém tinha visto Bella.

- Vocês viram a Bella? - perguntei.

- Eu não a vi depois do jantar. - Jasper disse tranquilamente.

- Ela subiu há alguns minutos. - Emmett murmurou.

- Mas você tem certeza que ela não desceu? - estava ficando preocupado.

- Tenho sim, eu teria visto aquela chata descendo. - Emmett resmungou.

Aquilo estava muito estranho, olhei em volta de vi Irina conversando com Alice, mas elas não estavam realmente conversando. Elas discutiam sobre algo que eu não consegui escutar, elas estavam longe de mim e sussurrando. Resolvi chegar mais perto e Emmett e Jasper me seguiram.

- Me diz onde ela está. - Alice sibilava, nervosa.

- Eu não sei. - Irina retrucava, nervosa demais.

- Eu não estou ficando louca, Irina. - Alice acusou - Você disse algo a ela e logo depois ela sumiu. – a voz de Alice já tinha subido algumas oitavas.

- A culpa não foi minha, - Irina começou a falar desesperada - Tanya me obrigou, ela disse que era para eu avisar que Edward estava a chamando na biblioteca e eu apenas o fiz. - disse e uma lagrima desceu pelo seu rosto, falsa.

Mas algo que eu notei somente agora era que Tanya também havia sumido da sala. Olhei para Emmett que parecia ter lido meus pensamentos e logo se dirigiu ao andar de cima onde ficava a biblioteca, nós todos fomos atrás dele.

Já podia escutar os gritos da escada.

- Sai de cima de mim! - Tanya gritava e eu pude perceber que quem apanhava era Tanya.

- Sua vagabunda. - Bella gritava de volta.

Eu estava ficando preocupado com toda aquela gritaria, aquelas duas ainda iam se matar. Sai correndo na frente de Emmett e cheguei na porta da biblioteca primeiro, tentei abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada por dentro eu forçava a porta, mas ela não abria de jeito nenhum.

- Dá licença. - Emmett resmungou, chutando a porta que abriu sendo partida em duas.

Entrei correndo no cômodo e logo vi Bella e Tanya rolando no chão como dois animais e eu podia ver sangue no carpete, mas não sabia qual das duas estava sangrando. Não esperei muito tempo para descobrir, fui até as duas e segurei Bella pelos braços enquanto Emmett segurava Tanya que esperneava em seus braços, socando o ar.

- Bella, calma, sou eu. - murmurei, abraçando-a enquanto ela se debatia.

- Me deixa acabar com a raça dessa vadia, Edward. - sibilou, ameaçadora - Me solta. - gritou.

- Não! – mandei – Não precisa se rebaixar ao nível dela Bella, você não é igual a ela. – murmurei e ela ainda se debatia em meus braços – Vocês já causaram muitos estragos hoje, chega dessa palhaçada. – disse alto para que Tanya escutasse também – Olha seu estado Isabella, - sibilei, irritado vendo sua pele branca quase translúcida cheia de sangue e hematomas – vou fazer alguns curativos em você. – informei – Emmett, leve Tanya até Carlisle, ela está com o nariz quebrado. – falei e sai da sala com Bella.

Ela não disse nenhuma palavra enquanto caminhávamos até a cozinha, passamos pela sala onde vários olhares curiosos nos seguiam e até Carlisle olhava curioso e eu pude vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

- Tanya está na biblioteca com o nariz quebrado. – informei – Se você puder ir até lá e ver o que pode fazer para estancar o sangue, porque eu vou até a cozinha fazer alguns curativos em Bella. – pedi.

- Claro. – sua voz parecia alegre.

Levantou rapidamente e subiu para a biblioteca.

**Bella POV**

Pude ver Carlisle sorrir e logo em seguida subir em direção a biblioteca. Eu queria quebrar ainda mais a cara daquela vadia, ainda não tinha extravasado toda a minha raiva.

Edward me levou até a cozinha e começou a tratar de meus poucos ferimentos. Eu estava com muito ódio. Nunca senti tanta raiva de alguém como sentia dela.

- Por que fez isso? – Edward perguntou. Cínico.

- Por que você acha que eu fiz isso? – disse irônica – A culpa de tudo isso é sua Edward,_ sua_. – novamente eu estava aos prantos e minhas lágrimas caiam descontroladamente.

- Minha culpa? – perguntou surpreso, sua voz subindo algumas oitavas.

- É Edward, se você pelo menos me respeitasse – eu disse entre soluços – Mas nem em público você se preocupa em manter a farsa. Você nunca vai me respeitar.

Edward baixou a cabeça, como se estivesse pensando no que fez. Tive a impressão de ver uma lágrima caindo de seus olhos. Parei de olhá-lo e fiquei observando o nada. Estava sem foco.

Pude sentir braços fortes me envolvendo e não impedi. Aquele tipo de contato, mesmo sendo mínimo, era como uma droga para mim. Algo que eu amava mais do que qualquer coisa.

- Me perdoa – Edward sussurrou, pude ouvir a sinceridade em sua voz – Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Me perdoa.

Olhei em seus olhos que estavam marejados. Edward estava sendo sincero, eu podia ver isso naquelas esmeraldas. Antes que eu me desse conta, Edward selou nossos lábios em um beijo calmo e suave. Não tive forças para impedir.

- Vou trazer seu presente. – ele murmurou e isso me deixou surpresa.

- Presente? – perguntei. Eu tinha certeza que não vi ele comprar nada para mim. Ele riu e disse:

- Achou que eu tinha me esquecido? – falou, fingindo estar ofendido.

Fiz uma cara de duvida e fomos em direção a sala.

Todos os convidados já haviam ido embora, não tinha nem sinal de qualquer uma das Denali e Esme estava discutindo com Emmett dizendo que ele teria que pagar a porta quebrada.

Edward foi em direção a garagem e eu fiquei ali na sala. Todos me olhavam porem não com raiva ou repulsa, eram olhares divertidos. Alice estava absolutamente iluminada enquanto Emmett e Jasper cochichavam e riam.

- Idiotas. – murmurei para os dois.

- Que isso cunhadinha. – Emmett adorava provocar, mais eu gostava dele assim.

Edward chegou trazendo uma caixa de tamanho médio, com alguns furinhos nas laterais. Ele pôs a caixa no chão e disse para mim me aproximar.

Lentamente eu fui me aproximando, todos olhavam apreensivos a cena. Abri a caixa e para minha surpresa um cachorrinho lindo pulou de dentro latindo para todos ouvirem. Ele começou a me lamber e eu ria, praticamente como se o choro de antes não existisse.

Ele pulou no meu colo e abanava o rabo quase inexistente, depois ele saiu correndo pela sala pulando no sofá, ele parecia bem feliz. Até que ele pulou e Emmett que o segurou e começou a provocá-lo com uma almofada de Esme. O filhote ficara doido começou a morder a almofada, ele puxava de um lado e Emmett puxava de outro pareciam duas crianças brincando, até que a almofada se partiu em duas.

Nesse momento Esme entrou na sala e ao ver todas aquelas penas caindo no tapete da sala soltou um grito agudo e Emmett caiu na gargalhada.

- Emmett Cullen. – Esme gritou – Você vai limpar toda essa sujeira. Agora. – ordenou.

- Foi o Urso que fez isso. – Emmett se defendeu – Ele é da Bella, ela que limpe. – apontou para mim.

- Espere aí, o cachorro é da Bella, ela que escolhe o nome, Emmett. – Edward disse, sério.

- Não, eu gostei de Urso. – falei, rindo e fazendo carinho no cachorro que deitou perto de mim com o que sobrara da almofada na boca.

- Viu?! – Emmett falou me mostrando a língua.

- É, eu gostei. – Alice disse saltitante – Vem aqui Urso. – chamou batendo a mão no sofá e o cachorro saiu em disparada até o sofá.

Voltei para meu lugar no sofá, observando Emmett limpando o tapete da sala enquanto Alice o provocava. Edward sentara ao meu lado e passou o braço em minha cintura.

- Você gostou? – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Claro que sim, - falei olhando naqueles olhos que pareciam duas esmeraldas – eu sempre quis ter um cachorro, mas Charlie é alérgico. – expliquei – Obrigada, foi o melhor presente possível. – murmurei, corando.

- Que bom que você gostou do saco de pulgas. – falou, rindo – Gosto de te ver feliz. – murmurou e me beijou ternamente.

Quando eu ia falar fui interrompida por Tanya que descia as escadas ao lado da família dela e de Carlisle. Ela estava com um curativo no nariz e sua roupa manchada de um sangue vermelho vivo, parecia um filme de terror.

Ela olhou para mim com ódio e eu retribui o olhar, depois olhou para Edward que estava abraçado comigo e bufou.

- Desculpe a todos pela lástima que ocorreu ainda há pouco, - o pai de Tanya disse falando com Carlisle que os levara até a porta – a ceia estava ótima e sua esposa como sempre muito simpática, realmente sinto muito. – falou.

- Sem ressentimentos. – Carlisle disse e eles foram embora.

Carlisle fechou a porta e sentou-se num dos sofás da sala ao lado de Esme. E todos olhavam para mim, curiosos, com certeza, esperando alguma explicação de minha parte.

- Então, posso saber qual foi o motivo da briga? – Carlisle perguntou, educadamente – Não estou forçando você a nada, Bella, diga só se estiver a vontade.

- Não, tudo bem Carlisle. – falei, calmamente – Eu briguei com Tanya porque ela teve a audácia de me prender na biblioteca junto dela e me disse que Edward estava tendo um caso com ela. – murmurei, agora eu queria ver qual seria a explicação de Edward.

- OMG, se isso for verdade eu te mato, Edward Cullen. – Alice disse ameaçadora.

- Edward não faria isso, não é? – Carlisle entrou na conversa.

- Com certeza não, pai. – Edward disse, sério – Tanya queria te provocar, Bella, você sabe muito bem disso.

- Ela conseguiu. – sibilei, irritada – Podemos ir pra casa?

- Claro, já está tarde mesmo. – Edward disse, se levantando e depois me puxou com cuidado – Tchau pai, tchau mãe. – Edward falou me levando para a saída.

- Até mais queridos. – Esme murmurou – Não esqueçam do Urso. – lembrou enquanto eu quase esquecia da bolinha de pelos que correu até mim.

- Tchau gente. – falei saindo.

Abaixei e peguei Urso no colo, já que ele não tinha guia e adorava aprontar. Edward passou seu braço em volta da minha cintura e me aconchegou em seu peito, o vento frio da noite de inverno causou arrepios em todo o meu corpo.

Atravessamos a rua e Edward disse que ia pegar algo no carro, enquanto eu entrei e coloquei Urso no chão. Logo ele saiu correndo pela casa, farejando tudo que estivesse ao alcance de seu focinho, subiu no sofá e jogou algumas almofadas no chão.

Edward entrou em casa com uma sacola na mão. Observei curiosa ele tirando duas tigelas, uma para a ração e outra para a água. Depois ele tirou um saco de _Pedigree_, abriu e colocou na tigelinha até que caísse pra fora.

- Urso. – ele chamou.

Logo o cachorro entrou na sala como um foguete passando por debaixo da mesinha de centro e por pouco ele não derrubou um vaso de cristal que estava em cima da mesa. Quando encontrou o pote de ração cheio abanou o rabinho minúsculo e começou a comer, feliz da vida.

Olhei para Edward que me encarava e sorria do jeito que eu tanto gostava, aquele maldito. Ele viu que eu estava olhando para ele e continuou me encarando. Ele queria me deixar sem graça, mas eu o faria primeiro.

- Edward, precisamos conversar, sério. – murmurei, ainda olhando naqueles olhos verdes como esmeraldas.

- Claro. – ele disse encostando-se no batente da porta e me encarando – Pode falar.

- Eu quero que você seja sincero comigo, Edward. – sibilei – Só lhe peço isso – ele assentiu e eu continuei – Eu quero saber se você estava mesmo transando com a Tanya?

Deu para ver que ele não esperava essa pergunta, apenas abaixou a cabeça e assentiu. Seria melhor se ele tivesse me espancado, com certeza a dor seria menor do que eu a estava sentindo no momento.

- Bella, por favor, – ele pediu enquanto segurava em meu queixo ate conseguir olhar nos meus olhos – tente entender, com ela era só sexo, somente isso. Não passava de diversão e não havia sentimento algum.

As lágrimas novamente escorriam por meus olhos, nem eu entendia mais o motivo de tanto choro. Eu sabia que ia ser assim e eu achei que estivesse preparada. Talvez eu até estivesse, porém aconteceu o que eu não esperava que fosse me apaixonar por Edward. Um amor que não seria correspondido da mesma maneira, eis a prova.

- Por que você chora tanto? – perguntou Edward mais para si mesmo.

- Eu até sei o motivo de tanta tristeza. – falei - Mas agora já não importa mais não é? – perguntei e minha voz saiu muito mais irônica do que eu pretendia – Eu precisei perder par dar valor, foi simplesmente assim...

- Bella, eu não estou entendendo. – Edward murmurou, confuso – Do que você está falando?

- Seu idiota, - gritei – você é cego o suficiente para não ver o quanto eu estou apaixonada por você? – gritei novamente –Mas agora é tarde demais não é? Eu chutei você no momento que você disse que me amava. – continuei – E aqui estamos, nós dois machucados, não externamente, mas sim por dentro, Edward. Eu estou cada vez mais machucada e cada vez que eu te vejo eu fico me perguntando por que, por que eu fiz essa loucura? Por que eu me casei com você? – agora minhas lágrimas estavam rolando pelo meu rosto.

Percebi que não parei de gritar um minuto na última frase, Edward me encarou e começou a se aproximar novamente, seus olhos haviam um brilho diferente. Ele me prendia com o olhar enquanto seus braços me prendiam pela cintura.

- Acho que eu sei o porque. – ele disse, seus olhos transbordavam de alegria, talvez algo mais forte que isso. Amor.

Um silêncio se instalou entre nós, porem não era algo desconfortável. Nossos olhares se comunicavam de uma forma que eu não teria coragem de dizer em palavras.

Uma de suas mãos acariciava o meu rosto enquanto eu desfrutava a sensação. Nossas bocas estavam próximas o suficiente para eu poder sentir seu hálito.

- Bella, eu te... – antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, eu capturei seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado de uma maneira que eu nunca havia o beijado antes. Passei as mãos por seu cabelo e o puxei para mim querendo algum tipo de contato maior.

- Amo. – completei a sua frase quando tivemos que parar para respirar.

Senti suas mãos passeando por minhas costas, explorando o local. Olhei em seus olhos e vi um sorriso maroto brotar em sua face. Aquilo me fez sentir um arrepio por todo o corpo e em pouco tempo meu corpo pedia por mais contato.

Eu basicamente pulei no colo dele, que me segurou enquanto eu enlaçava as pernas em torno de sua cintura, ele soltou uma risadinha entre o beijo e me apertou contra ele, não havia espaço entre nós. Logo percebi que ele caminhava em direção ao quarto.

Antes de chegarmos ao quarto pude sentir sua excitação contra meu corpo. Já não agüentava mais esperar e pela velocidade que ele caminhava, eu não era a única.

Abriu a porta com um estrondo e eu gargalhei alto. Nós caímos na cama, ele sobre mim, então começou a me beijar enquanto eu tentava desesperadamente tirar a camisa dele.

Ele ria de minha tentativa fracassada e me ajudou desabotoando os botões. Joguei a camisa em qualquer canto e voltei a beijá-lo. Sua mão passeava por toda a extensão de minha coxa e às vezes acariciava meu sexo por cima da calcinha.

Continuamos nesse joguinho até que eu implorei para que ele tirasse o maldito vestido de meu corpo, que parecia estar pegando fogo, mesmo numa noite fria como essa.

Eu sentia cada parte de seu corpo pressionado contra o meu, minha respiração já ofegante e eu pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto quando eu fiquei só de calcinha e sutiã em frente dele e eu, provavelmente, estava corando. Eu o puxei para um beijo enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam no cinto da calça.

Eu devia estar tremendo, pois novamente eu não tinha sucesso algum em seu cinto. Edward se divertia em ver o meu fracasso. Maldito. Depois de me livrar de suas calças pude ver seu membro por cima da boxer azul escuro.

Eu olhei para seu rosto que estava com um sorriso um tanto safado naquele rosto lindo. Enquanto isso eu senti uma de suas mãos descendo pelo meu colo e brincou um pouco com meus seios sobre o sutiã e de repente com destreza o tirou e jogou longe.

Ele mordiscou meus mamilos que já estavam intumescidos e começou a brincar me deixando cada vez mais louca. Eu já estava quase tendo um orgasmo só com ele brincando ali quando ele resolveu parar e quando me olhou estava com aquele sorriso vitorioso no rosto.

Suas mãos desceram até minha cintura e ficou brincando com o elástico da minha calcinha por um tempo. Estava ficando louca com aquela demora, aos poucos ele retirou minha calcinha me deixando completamente exposta ao seu olhar.

Ele sorriu e eu não deixei a brecha para que ele continuasse, beijei-o furiosamente puxando seus cabelos e trazendo-o para mais perto de mim. Senti uma de suas mãos acariciarem meu sexo e antes que eu me desse conta o senti me penetrar com o dedo. Quase gritei de alivio e senti minha costa arquearem de prazer.

Eu o escutei gemer também, pelo visto alguém estava se deliciando com a imagem. Ele continuou com movimentos de vai e vem em meu sexo, totalmente umedecido e pedindo por mais. Meus gemidos começaram a ficar um pouco mais altos e ele sorria torto para mim e o movimento ficou mais rápido.

Pude sentir minhas paredes latejarem e meu corpo começou a tremer. Ele me olhava deliciado com os gemidos e de uma hora para outra explodi em sua mão, meu corpo todo começou a relaxar e senti um liquido quente escorrendo por mim. Edward olhou a cena maravilhado e pude ouvir um gemido rouco escapar de sua garganta

- Edward, - falei, ofegante – eu preciso de você agora... – mal consegui terminar de dizer e já senti o membro de Edward em minha entrada.

- Quando quiser. – ele disse e me penetrou profundamente.

Eu arqueei minhas costas procurando não deixar nada entre nós o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando me fez gemer alto. Edward investia contra mim energeticamente e eu escutava seus gemidos que estavam se misturando aos meus, nós dois numa sincronia perfeita.

Os gemidos saiam sem cesura alguma de minha garganta e logo o puxei para um beijo avassalador tentando conte-los. Sua língua explorava todos os cantos de minha boca e por hora iam para meu pescoço fazendo pequenas sucções que deixariam marcas mais tarde.

Com uma das mãos ele ergueu minha perna direita, fazendo-o deslizar com mais facilidade para dentro de meu sexo e investindo mais fundo. Os gemidos que saiam de nós dois eram um prelúdio que nós estávamos quase no ápice.

Edward investiu uma ultima vez fazendo o mundo ao meu redor girar e eu gemi seu nome alto e o escutei quase gritando meu nome. Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu e eu estava gostando daquela sensação, de repente rolou sobre suas costas e me puxou para cima dele, e ele ainda estava dentro de mim.

Ficamos por um bom tempo somente observando um ao outro e ele sorria, um sorriso tão lindo que eu não podia deixar de sorrir de volta.

- Então, senhora Cullen, - começou – já está cansada? – perguntou, roçando seu corpo em mim novamente.

- Nunca. – eu disse e capturei seus lábios num beijo avassalador.

Ficamos quase a noite toda nos amando, se o mundo acabasse agora, eu estaria realizada.

- Feliz Natal, _amore mio._ – murmurou ele em meu ouvido.

Foi a última coisa que escutei antes de cair num sono profundo nos braços do meu marido.

**

* * *

**

**Que lindo esses dois juntos! *suspira***

**Quem ficou mal na história foi Tanya e ainda saiu com um nariz quebrado!**

**E aí, gostaram da surra? Foi boa o suficiente pra manter Tanya um tempo afastada? rs**

**E o Urso? Gostaram? Ele é tão fofo, sempre quis ter um labrador, rs**

**Por favor, ****comentem****!**

**Então, começando a adotar o novo sistema de postagem...**

**10 reviews do capítulo e eu posto em breve o próximo...**

**Comentem!**


	9. Love Actually

**Oi amooores!**

**Que lindo as reviews do capítulo anterior, que bom que vocês gostaram!**

**Fico muito feliz com isso! E como prometido, o capítulo nem demorou tanto para sair!**

**Aproveiteem!**

**;)**

**

* * *

Capitulo IX: Love actually.**

**Edward POV**

Acordei com a claridade invadindo o quarto, tentei me mover, mas percebi que Bella dormia enroscada em mim, sua respiração calma e seu rosto pacifico. Então ontem realmente aconteceu e não foi apenas mais um de meus devaneios.

Olhei para seu corpo que estava mal coberto pelos lençóis, onde suas pernas ficavam a mostra, aquelas mesmas pernas que me prendiam ontem à noite. Aquela mesma perna que me deixara louco e que me forçava a amá-la mais e mais.

Passei a mão em seu braço e percebi que mesmo dormindo ela reagia ao meu toque, meu sorriso aumentou. Fiquei apenas olhando meu anjo dormir, seu rosto perfeito e sua respiração batendo em rosto. Ainda me lembrava perfeitamente dela dizendo 'Eu te amo' depois de chegar ao ápice e então caindo num sono profundo em meus braços.

Ela era simplesmente perfeita, tudo nela me atraia, inclusive aquele péssimo humor que ela tinha às vezes. Olhei para o braço de Bella que tinha um grande arranhão que fora causado ontem pela briga com Tanya.

Eu nunca pensei que Bella seria capaz de sair no tapa com Tanya, ainda mais por ela dizer coisas totalmente sem sentido sobre mim, mas Bella estava com ciúmes eu soube disse desde a hora que ela veio interromper a nossa conversa.

Eu não sabia o que fazer quando vi Bella estapeando Tanya na biblioteca ontem, eu só queria tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível, não podia admitir que Tanya machucasse Bella, mas Bella só teve mesmo alguns arranhões e nada demais. Quem saiu perdendo na história fora Tanya que saiu com o nariz quebrado.

Minha barriga roncando me tirou de meus devaneios, tentei levantar sem acordar Bella e sai procurando minha calça que estava jogada no quanto do quarto, a vesti e fui até a cozinha preparar um café para levar para Bella.

Sai do quarto e logo Urso veio pulando em minha direção, estava alegre e balançava o rabo ainda minúsculo. Abaixei para fazer carinho nele que me lambeu o rosto e depois latiu.

- Oi Urso. – falei, limpando meu rosto e passando a mão nele que logo deitou no chão e virou a barriga para cima para que eu pudesse acariciá-lo – Folgado. – murmurei, levantando e indo para a cozinha.

Urso parecia minha sombra me seguia para onde quer que eu fosse. Finalmente percebi o que ele queria, o pote de ração estava vazio. Fui até o balcão onde tinha deixado o pacote ontem à noite e coloquei mais na tigela dele que logo saiu correndo e balançando o rabo.

Aquele cachorro era uma comédia.

Arrumei tudo que Bella gostava na bandeja e fui para o quarto, coloquei a bandeja no criado mudo e subi na cama para acordar Bella.

- Bella... – murmurei, beijando seu pescoço – Vamos acordar, dorminhoca. – falei, descendo com minha boca para seu colo.

- Deixa eu dormir. – resmungou.

- Você não quer tomar café? – disse, beijando sua boca.

Bella me surpreendeu ao agarrar meu pescoço e me puxar para um beijo voraz e cheio desejo, sua língua brincava com a minha num jogo sensual. Suas mãos passeavam pela minha costa me provocando daquele jeito que só ela sabia.

Nosso beijo estava cada vez mais profundo e nós não pararíamos até que um de nós morresse sem ar. Ela sorriu entre o beijo e eu parei, curioso para saber qual fora a piada que eu tinha perdido.

- Qual foi a piada? – perguntei, roçando minha barba por fazer na pele delicada de seu rosto.

- E se eu dissesse que esqueci tudo... de novo? – falou, gargalhando alto quando eu mordi o ombro dela, provocando alguns arrepios em seu corpo.

- Eu a faria lembrar cada detalhe. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos cor de chocolate que estavam iluminados esta manhã – Ordem sua. – me defendi, rindo.

- Então você vai obedecer sempre que eu quiser? – falou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Por toda a eternidade. – murmurei, risonho.

- Então, senhor Cullen, - começou a me beijar sensualmente – eu quero que me ame e me faça lembrar cada momento que eu esqueci na nossa lua-de-mel. – sibilou, corando.

Nem precisei responder nada, hoje eu faria qualquer coisa que ela quisesse. Se ela me mandasse me jogar da _Millenium Brigde _eu o faria sem pestanejar. Capturei seus lábios num beijo sôfrego e cheio de desejo, liberando tudo o que nós dois queríamos há muito tempo.

Eu só queria ter a sensação de estar dentro dela mais uma vez como se amanhã o mundo fosse acabar. Arranquei o lençol que a cobria e joguei em qualquer canto enquanto ela arrancava minha calça.

Levei meus dedos até seu centro úmido e quente e introduzi meu dedo e Bella se contorceu de prazer seu gemido me fazendo perder o controle.

Sem nenhum aviso penetrei-a com força e arrancando um gemido alto de Bella que logo enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas num gesto claro que estava gostando da minha indelicadeza.

Ela rebolava embaixo de mim, pedindo por mais sempre insaciável.

Eu fazia questão de contemplar cada pedaço daquele corpo divino com beijos e Bella arranhava minhas costas com vontade, aquilo deixaria marcas, com certeza.

- Edward... – ela disse ofegante – mais rápido. – fez uma força para não gaguejar.

- Tudo o que você quiser, amor. – falei, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto capturava sua boca num beijo avassalador e investia mais rápido contra ela.

Senti o sexo de Bella começar a se apertar em volta de meu membro, um prelúdio de que se orgasmo estava próximo, com investidas mais energéticas Bella já estava a ponto de chegar ao seu ápice embaixo de mim.

Parei de beijá-la e olhei em seus olhos, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate que estavam iluminados como nunca antes e investi com força, fazendo-a ter um orgasmo. Senti-a estremecer em volta de mim e um gemido sensual escapou de sua garganta me fazendo chegar ao ápice logo após ela.

Beijei-a apaixonadamente, mostrando como eu estava gostando de tudo aquilo.

Sai de cima dela e deitei ao seu lado, puxando para perto de mim e envolvendo sua cintura com meu braço. Seu corpo estava vermelho em alguns pontos, minha culpa.

Seu peito subia e descia descompassadamente, sua respiração estava difícil.

- Então, isso refrescou sua memória? – falei, sorrindo.

- Talvez eu precise de mais algumas vezes para poder lembrar. – murmurou, olhando no fundo dos meus olhos e sorrindo.

- Posso te lembrar toda vez que você quiser. – provoquei, puxando-a para mais perto, fazendo-a sentir minha excitação.

- Pod... – ela parou e nós ouvimos seu estomago roncar – Estou com fome. – falou, corando.

- Eu trouxe seu café. – falei e ela soltou um muxoxo quando sai de perto dela – Vista isso. – murmurei, jogando minha camisa para ela.

Peguei minha calça que estava jogada no chão e vesti. Logo depois eu peguei a bandeja que trouxera mais cedo para ela e coloquei em sua frente. Olhei para Bella que estava extremamente sexy com minha camisa.

Seu cabelo estava sensualmente bagunçado e um sorriso que não saia de seu rosto a iluminava, poderia ficar ali durante horas contemplando-a, como se ela fosse algo divino.

- O que? – ela perguntou, quando percebeu que eu a olhava e eu não duvidaria nada que eu estivesse parecendo um paspalho olhando-a – Meu cabelo não é? – disse, nervosa.

- Deixa de ser boba, amor. – falei, dando um selinho nela – Você está muito sexy com a minha camiseta, estou somente admirando a beleza da minha esposa. – sibilei e ela me olhou com um ar de duvida no rosto.

- Não sou tão bonita assim. – murmurou, tomando um gole do suco que estava na bandeja.

- Você não sabe o quanto é bonita, senão aquele loiro azedo do vizinho não ficaria babando em você toda vez que a visse. – expliquei.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes, senhor Cullen? – falou, oferecendo uma torrada para mim.

- Claro, você é minha esposa e agora está mais do que consumado. – murmurei, rindo enquanto ela corava.

- Eu gosto quando você diz que tem ciúmes de mim. – sussurrou com a cabeça baixa – Eu sinto que sou algo importante na sua vida. – explicou.

Cheguei perto dela e afastei a bandeja de perto dela para que eu pudesse chegar mais perto. Segurei seu queixo e a fiz levantar o rosto e olhar em meus olhos.

- Bella, olha para mim. – falei, sério – Você sempre foi alguém importante na minha vida, nunca duvide disso. – murmurei e um sorriso começou a brotar de seus lábios – Eu sempre te amei e sempre te amarei. – disse, chegando mais perto da boca dela – _Ti amo_. – falei em italiano e ela sorriu.

- _Anche io ti amo_. – Bella falou, para minha total surpresa, em italiano, e eu só pude beijá-la com toda a vontade que eu tinha.

Fomos interrompidos por Urso que subiu pulando na cama e latindo.

- Oi bebê. – Bella falou, abraçando o cachorro – Fala oi pra ele, Ed. – murmurou, fazendo carinho na barriga dele.

- Já falei com ele hoje de manhã. – brinquei, provocando o cachorro que logo veio pulando em cima de mim – Ele veio me pedir comida, esse interesseiro. – resmunguei.

- Não fala assim do bebê. – Bella murmurou, pegando uma torrada na bandeja e dando para ele que pegou a torrada e saiu correndo pela casa, aquele cachorro era doido – Esse foi o melhor presente possível. – falou sorridente.

- Que bom que você gostou desse saco de pulgas. – brinquei – Só Emmett para dar o nome de Urso a um cachorro e só você para achar bonito. – murmurei, abraçando ela.

- Você queria que fosse o que? – retrucou – Rex? Totó? É tudo tão... comum. – resmungou – Urso tem estilo. – disse e eu vi Alice refletida na Bella.

- Meu Deus, Alice está te transformando nela. – brinquei e levei um tapa no braço.

- Edward... – disse hesitante – é verdade? Quer dizer... é verdade que você sempre gostou de mim... er... mais do que apenas amigo? – perguntou, receosa – Não precisa dizer se não quiser. – disse rapidamente e eu apenas ri.

- É verdade sim, Bella. – murmurei – Acho que desde a primeira vez que eu te vi eu senti algo diferente. Não sabia o que era isso na época, eu era muito jovem, mas eu sabia que havia algo diferente. – falei, enquanto ela me olhava atentamente – Todas as vezes que eu a vi com aquele babaca do Newton, todas as vezes que eu escutava suas conversas com Alice falando como ele era maravilhoso com você, só me deixavam ainda mais ciumento. – confessei, sem olhar nos olhos dela.

- Mas... você podia ter me procurado, conversado comigo. – falou, levantando meu rosto para que pudéssemos olhar um nos olhos do outro.

- Bella, não era tão simples assim, - expliquei – você, até então, estava feliz com o Newton e você me via somente como amigo eu sabia disso por isso que eu me afastei – Ou vai me dizer que você largaria dele para ficar comigo? – falei, um pouco ácido e logo me arrependi.

- Você tem razão. – murmurou com culpa.

- Esqueça isso meu bem. – falei, tentando, em vão, sorrir para ela – O que importa é que estamos juntos agora e nada vai nos separar. – murmurei, animado – Eu não deveria ter falado desse jeito, me desculpe. – murmurei e finalmente arranquei um sorriso dela.

- Como você consegue ser tão canalha e tão perfeito ao mesmo tempo? – ela perguntou, sorrindo e acariciando meu rosto delicadamente.

- Estou longe de ser perfeito, Bella. – falei – E preciso te dizer uma coisa.

- Pode falar. – murmurou, contente.

- Eu quero que me desculpe por tudo o que eu fiz, toda essa minha canalhice, você não merecia nada disso eu não podia ter te traído com a Tanya, mesmo que nós não tivéssemos nada, eu não tinha esse direito e no fim eu só te machuquei mais ainda, me perdoa. – falei tudo num fôlego só e senti uma lágrima escorrer pela minha bochecha.

- Edward, pare. – Bella sibilou – Eu entrei nessa loucura sabendo tudo o que poderia acontecer, ou você acha que eu pensei que você não transaria com nenhuma mulher até que eu decidisse transar com você, eu sabia que você ia sair com outras mulheres. – explicou – No começo eu realmente não me incomodava, mas depois que eu percebi que eu te amava isso me incomodava cada vez mais. – murmurou.

- Eu também te amo. – falei, dando um selinho em seus lábios – Eu não mereço você. – murmurei.

- Edward, pare com esse drama. – falou, autoritária – Chega de pensar no que já passou, agora vamos pensar em nosso futuro, tudo bem? – murmurou, me fazendo sorrir e sorrindo também – Até que enfim um sorriso. – sibilou, beijando meus lábios levemente – Agora vamos levantar que eu quero almoçar.

- Você acabou de tomar café. – contrapus.

- Mas você me deixou sem energias. – murmurou, corando.

- Eu pretendo cansá-la por muitos dias ainda, senhora Cullen. – brinquei, fazendo cócegas em sua barriga e ela se contorceu, gargalhando alto.

- E eu pretendo ficar cansá-lo também, senhor Cullen. – Bella disse em meio a gargalhadas.

Passamos o resto da manhã na cama, apenas conversando e trocando caricias, Bella quis saber mais da minha paixão platônica por ela, na verdade, ela quis saber todos os detalhes possíveis e eu respondi com paciência.

Quando Bella reclamou de fome pela quarta vez decidi levá-la para a casa de meus pais para podermos almoçar, tomamos um banho rápido no qual Bella fez questão de me provocar, mas ali não aconteceu nada.

- Vem Urso. – Bella gritou quando estávamos saindo.

O saco de pulgas veio rápido igual a um furacão, parou perto de Bella que colocava a guia nele enquanto ele lambia seu rosto, nojento. Saímos pela rua coberta de neve e Urso era quem levava Bella para passear já que ela mal conseguia segurá-lo.

- Acho melhor eu segurá-lo. – sugeri, segurando a guia com o braço que estava abraçando Bella.

- Tudo bem,_ super-herói. –_ brincou, socando meu braço de leve.

Abracei com o braço livre e beijei-a suavemente e ela sorriu entre o beijo. Olhei em seus olhos que estavam brilhantes esta manhã. Tomei um susto quando Urso puxou a guia com força que se soltou de minha mão, então ele saiu correndo pela rua como um doido.

- Urso volte aqui. – gritei, saindo correndo atrás dele.

Por sorte alguém o parou, olhei para cima e vi uma ruiva muito bonita parada segurando a guia dele e sorrindo alegremente para mim. Logo Bella apareceu, ofegante pela corrida e passou o braço em minha cintura quando viu que a ruiva estava me comendo com os olhos.

- Obrigada... – Bella falou, educadamente.

- Victoria. – se apresentou, apertando a mão de Bella.

- Eu sou Bella e esse é meu marido Edward. – Bella de repente tomara controle da situação se colocando na minha frente, possessiva – Obrigada por pegar o cachorro. – falou, calmamente.

- Que isso, cachorros novos são impossíveis mesmo. – Victoria disse animadamente – Prazer em conhecê-los, eu acabei de chegar, vim passar o ano novo com meu namorado. – explicou.

- Quem é seu namorado? – Bella nada curiosa perguntou.

- O nome dele é James, acho que vocês conhecem é vizinho de vocês. – sibilou.

- Nós conhecemos sim. – falei, me lembrando daquele salafrário que dava em cima de Bella descaradamente e ainda sim tinha uma namorada, que deu em cima de mim há alguns minutos, é eles se merecem mesmo.

- Ah, bom, preciso ir. – Victoria falou – Até mais.

- Tchau. – Bella disse me puxando pela mão e indo para o outro lado da rua onde ficava a casa de meus pais.

**Bella POV**

Entramos na casa e todos os Cullen estavam na sala conversando.

- Olha, a nossa _menina de ouro_ chegou. – Emmett gritou tentando me provocar – Aquela sua de esquerda foi ótima, acertou o rosto da Tanya em cheio. – comentou, pensativo – Podíamos tentar arrumar algum dinheiro a suas custas. – gargalhou alto e eu bufei.

- Emmett, cala a boca. – Edward resmungou.

- Ninguém aprecia meu senso de humor. – Emmett reclamou – Urso! – ele gritou quando viu o cachorro farejando pela casa – Vem aqui. – falou e Urso saiu correndo e pulou em cima de Rosalie que estava ao lado de Emmett.

Rosalie fez uma careta que até o cachorro saiu do colo dela enquanto Emmett gargalhava, sentei ao lado de Alice que cochichava com Jasper, fiquei curiosa.

- O que vocês estão armando? – perguntei, tentando ouvir a conversa deles.

- Bella, deixa de ser curiosa. – Alice reclamou – Mas como você é minha querida cunhada, – falou, sorridente - vou pedir sua opinião. – sibilou – O que você acha de passarmos o fim de ano em outro lugar? – perguntou, ansiosa.

- Alice, onde você quer passar o fim de ano? – Emmett perguntou – No pólo norte tomando chocolate quente com o Papai Noel? – gargalhou alto e eu não pude conter um riso.

- Seu idiota. – Alice gritou e eu levei um susto – Estou falando com a Bella, - se virou para me encarar – eu queria ir para um lugar quente, alguma sugestão? – perguntou, saltitante.

- Vamos pro Saara. – Emmett gargalhou sozinho, de novo e sorte dele que o olhar mortal de Alice não tinha o poder de arrancar pedaço ou ele já estaria sem alguma parte do corpo.

- Emmett Cullen, eu vou te matar se continuar com essas piadinhas sem graça! – Alice gritou e todos olharam surpresos pelo ataque dela – Estou falando com a Bella. – resmungou.

- Ah, - soltei um suspiro quando ela me olhou – podíamos ir para o Brasil, Edward me comprou uma casa lá. – falei – Eu não fui até lá, mas como Edward gosta de gastar dinheiro aposto que a casa deve ser grande. – expliquei e vi um largo sorriso aparecer no rosto de Alice.

- Oh my... – Alice murmurou e depois deu um grito histérico.

Alice não estava bem, alguém tinha colocado algo na bebida dela. Percebi que todos estavam com uma expressão diferente, Emmett estava com aquele sorriso, que era marca registrada dos homens da família Cullen no rosto, Rosalie parecia indiferente, Esme e Carlisle mantinham uma conversa ao pé do ouvido, com certeza, eles concordariam com tudo que Alice quisesse, Jasper olhava meio emburrado parecia que não tinha gostado da ideia, mas quando Alice olhou para ele logo um sorriso brotou de seus lábios.

- É pra lá que nós vamos. – Alice disse, convencida – Vou ligar para a agencia de viagens, precisamos fazer as malas, preciso comprar um biquíni, OMG é tanta coisa pra fazer... – Alice levantou levando Jasper junto com ela.

Louca, Alice estava totalmente pirada.

- No Brasil tem muitas mulheres gostosas? – Emmett perguntou a Edward.

- Emmett Cullen. – Rosalie deu tapa estalado na nuca de Emmett que soltou um grunhido de dor – Olha que eu corto isso aí que você tem no meio das pernas. – ameaçou apontando o dedo na cara dele.

- Que isso ursinha. – falou e mordeu a ponta do dedo dela – Eu te amo.

- Idiota. – Rosalie resmungou e voltou a ler a revista que estava em seu colo.

Emmett olhou sem entender enquanto Edward gargalhava da situação.

- Não acredito que você fez isso, Bella. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Fiz o que? – perguntei, confusa.

- Chamou toda minha família para passar uma semana na nossa casa no Brasil. – murmurou, sorrindo em meu ouvido que me fez sentir arrepios – Vai ser o _inferno_ na Terra.

- Edward eles são sua família, se acostume. – disse, beijando-o ternamente.

O beijo foi calmo e delicioso, nossos lábios pareciam que foram feitos um para o outro. Ele me abraçou e eu deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Senti sua boca em meu ouvido e ele sussurrou:

- Vai ser nossa_ segunda_ lua de mel. – eu sorria como uma boba – E dessa vez vou fazer _tudo_ nos conformes. – Edward completou.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei, provavelmente corando.

- Eu também te amo. – falou e quando ia me beijar Alice entrou na sala como um furacão.

Olhei para ela que olhou estranhamente para Edward, mais especificamente para o braço de Edward que estava em minha cintura e depois sorriu. Ela sabia do nosso segredo e ela percebeu que as coisas entre nós não era mais apenas amizade.

- Liguei para a agência e nós vamos amanhã bem cedo. – estava saltitando – Brasil aí vamos nós. – falou abraçando Jasper que não parecia muito feliz.

Eu sorri daquela cena tão familiar, uma cena que eu nunca presenciei.

Uma família.

~~*~~

Voltamos para casa só depois que Alice arrumou todas as malas dela, ou seja, voltamos tarde. Edward estava deitado na cama com um braço em cima do rosto e o outro permanecia sobre seu peito nu.

Subi na cama e coloquei uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, logo ele abriu os olhos sorrindo alegremente para mim.

- Você está com um fogo, hein? – Edward falou, rindo.

- Eu quero que você _apague meu fogo_. – murmurei, mordendo seu ombro.

- Bella, amanhã temos uma longe viagem, vamos dormir? – sugeriu, me tirando de cima dele e me abraçando e eu bufei.

- Podíamos começar a nossa lua de mel agora, não é? – falei, sorrindo maliciosamente para ele.

Ele me puxou contra seu corpo e me beijou furiosamente, meu corpo aumentando de temperatura rapidamente.

Eu mal podia esperar pela nossa segunda lua de mel.

**

* * *

**

**Então... eu ADORO o Emmett babaca, cada piada que o Ursão solta... Alice que não gosta muito, rs**

**Que tal a conversa do Edward com a Bella?**

**E o que acharam da nova ida para o Brasil??**

**É isso aí, até o próximo capitulo, por favor, COMENTEM!!!**

**Ah, 15 reviews do capítulo e eu atualizo o quanto antes!**

**Beiijos**


	10. Brasil Again

_Olá amores! =D_

_Estou em falta com a fic, eu sei, mas hoje eu trouxe mais um capítulo que vai pegar fogo... lembram do Brasil? Então voltamos para um lindo fim de ano em família, ok, talvez nem tão lindo assim, afinal, os Cullen são os Cullen e são não rolar algo não seria a mesma família! Obrigada pelas lindas reviews, gente! Eu não posso responder a todas, mas eu leio todas! Sem excessão! Bem vindas as leitoras novas, fico feliz que todos estejam gostando!_

_Estou deixando um capítulo bem fofinho, enjoy!_

_Beijos, nos vemos no fim do capítulo, hehe_

**

* * *

Capítulo X: Brasil again.**

**Edward POV**

Alice falava, Alice cumpria. Depois de uma noite muito boa com Bella, Alice bateu à nossa porta às seis da manhã. Nós tínhamos acabado de dormir e meu humor não poderia estar pior.

Eu precisava dormir um pouco durante a viagem, isso se Alice e Bella me deixassem em paz já que aquelas duas não paravam um minuto. Bella me fez descrever a casa nos mínimos detalhes para ela e Alice.

Emmett se divertia ao meu lado, sempre com suas piadas infames que só ele ria. Estávamos na primeira classe do avião para nossa sorte não haviam muitas pessoas lá. Bella sentou-se ao meu lado e entrelaçou nossas mãos.

Toda hora que eu olhava para ela, ela sorria calorosamente para mim. Ela estava feliz e isso me deixava feliz também. Se eu soubesse que ela queria alguma coisa comigo já há algum tempo eu não teria esperado ela nem completar a frase antes de beijar seus doces lábios.

Quando o avião decolou a mão de Bella finalmente relaxou e ela respirou fundo, soltei uma risadinha quando sua cor voltou e ela fechou os olhos suspirando como se uma sessão de tortura estivesse acabado.

Ela me olhou pelo canto dos olhos com raiva e fez bico. Coloquei nossos rostos a poucos centímetros de distancia e eu vi seus olhos brilharem de desejo.

- Você ainda tem medo de avião? – perguntei, roçando meus lábios de leve nos lábios dela.

- Aham... – ela resmungou, respirando fundo e sorrindo – Mas você sempre pode me fazer mudar de idéia. – murmurou.

- Semp... – não esperou eu terminar a frase e colou nossos lábios num beijo furioso.

Suas mãos foram parar em meus cabelos e as minhas foram parar em sua cintura a puxando para mais perto. Nossas línguas brincando daquele jeito que só nós dois sabíamos fazer, seu gosto doce como mel que atingia todos os meus sentidos.

Um gemido escapou de minha garganta e eu sabia que era hora de parar antes que nós fizéssemos algo de errado na frente de todos. Separei nossos lábios e ela soltou um muxoxo enquanto eu acariciava seu rosto suavemente.

- Mudou de ideia? – perguntei, trazendo sua mão até minha boca e beijando suavemente.

- Talvez... – ela respondeu, seus olhos fixos em meus lábios – Se você tentasse novamente... – um sorriso malicioso brotou em seus lábios.

- Você está com muito fogo, Bella. – falei, rindo – Quem sabe quando chegarmos no Brasil, - vi seu sorriso desaparecer e no lugar um bico surgir – nós poderemos estrear nossa cama king-size. – murmurei, dando um breve selinho em seus lábios.

- Eu vou cobrar. – resmungou , cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

- Bella, o que você quer então? – perguntei, não aguentava vê-la emburrada.

Ela se virou para me encarar e um enorme sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

- Nós podíamos usar o banheiro. – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido com uma voz sexy que me deixou louco.

- Bella, não vou fazer isso num banheiro de avião. – expliquei.

- Por que não?

- Porque... – parei de falar quando vi Emmett e Rosalie saindo de fininho e entrando no banheiro do avião, gargalhei alto e Bella não entendeu – Acho que alguém já roubou a sua ideia. – falei, apontando para os dois.

- Droga. – resmungou – Você vai se ver comigo, Edward.

- Eu vou cobrar. – disse sorrindo daquele jeito que a deixava desconcertada.

Ela olhou para mim e pude perceber que sua respiração falhou, logo já estava corada e virou o rosto rapidamente para o lado oposto.

Bella era uma comédia, mesmo depois de tudo que já aconteceu entre nós ela ainda ficava corada quando eu sorria para ela daquela maneira que eu sabia que conquistava qualquer mulher. Essa era uma das coisas que eu amava naquela mulher.

Não demorou muito para que Alice viesse saltitante até nós. Ela parou em nossa frente e seu sorriso indicava que ela queria alguma coisa de nós.

- Então, vocês transaram? – ela soltou, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo perguntar esse tipo de coisa para outras pessoas.

- Alice... – Bella resmungou, corando – Isso não é da sua conta.

- Vou levar isso como um sim. – falou, saltitante – Então vocês resolveram assumir toda essa paixão reprimida? – perguntou, ela mais parecia uma terapeuta.

- Alice, não precisamos de uma terapeuta nesse momento, tudo bem? – falei, estressado – Se você quer saber, nós estamos juntos sim. – sibilei.

- Ah... – um grito histérico saiu de sua garganta – Vocês dois finalmente juntos. OMG, eu quero um sobrinho. – falou, num tom mandão.

- Alice, um sobrinho já basta, não? – falei – Não espere outro sobrinho tão cedo. – informei.

Ela bufou e foi embora. Alice era muito mimada não gostada de ser contrariada em nenhuma situação e se dependesse dela Bella já teria uns cinco filhos, mas nesse momento filho era uma coisa que não estava em meus planos.

Estava no meio da minha faculdade de medicina e um filho agora só arruinaria tudo. Carlisle me prometera um emprego no hospital onde ele trabalhava, eu trabalharia no pronto socorro. Era um bom começo, meu pai tinha uma carreira consolidada e eu pretendia seguir o mesmo caminho.

Olhei para Bella que estava pensativa. Como eu queria poder ler seus pensamentos.

Ela percebeu que eu a observava e abriu um sorriso para mim. Parecia um dia nublado sendo iluminado por um belo sol. Peguei sua mão e acariciei suavemente.

Fomos interrompidos por uma aeromoça que perguntava se queríamos algo e pelo jeito que ela me comia com os olhos queria oferecer muito mais do que apenas comida ou bebida.

Bella olhou para mim com uma cara de quem queria voar no pescoço da aeromoça, segurei sua mão firmemente.

- Não obrigada. – falei, colocando em evidencia minha aliança e Bella sorriu provocante.

A moça foi embora e Bella se virou para mim.

- Acho bom ela _não_ voltar aqui. – resmungou – Onde já se viu, essazinha ficar se oferecendo desse jeito pra homens casados. – fez um bico e eu não pude esconder um sorriso – Está achando graça não é? – acusou.

- Não é isso, Bella, mas é que eu nem dei bola pra mulher e você ficou toda estouradinha, _relaxa_. – murmurei, beijando-a.

Ela relaxou no momento em que nossos lábios se tocaram. Bella era tão ciumenta, mas ela não ficaria tranquila nem se eu dissesse que só tinha olhos para ela, o que era verdade. Suas mãos leves e macias tocavam meu rosto com delicadeza.

Paramos quando já estávamos sem ar e mesmo assim eu queria mais.

O resto do voo foi bem tranquilo, Bella dormiu um pouco e eu consegui tirar um cochilo antes que Emmett viesse me incomodar dizendo que eu não aproveitei o banheiro do avião como deveria.

Fiz ele parar de falar quando ele começou a dar detalhes sobre o que rolou dentro do avião. A última coisa que eu queria saber era sobre a vida sexual de Emmett e Rosalie.

Quando chegamos no Brasil desembarcamos no aeroporto _Santos Dumont_, Bella imediatamente foi comprar uma coca bem gelada. Ela ainda estava de casaco de frio. Pegamos dois taxis já que não cabíamos todos nós num só.

Dei o endereço da casa e fomos dentro daquele forno ambulante até_ Copacabana_. Paramos em frente a casa, até tirarmos todas as malas de Alice do carro demorou alguns minutos, nem sei o que aquela pentelha tanto levava.

Bella olhava para a casa admirada, aliás, Rosalie e Esme também admiravam a casa, mas realmente esta era muito bonita.

Tinha dois andares e fora pintada com um tom de bege bem claro, tinha uma piscina no quintal e também tinha dois andares. Quando eu vi a casa senti uma necessidade de comprá-la para Bella, não apenas para tentar agradá-la, mas porque a casa era a cara _dela_.

Eu sabia que tinha acertado quando ela me olhou e abriu um sorriso enorme. Entramos na casa e Alice disse que escolheria seu quarto primeiro para evitar discussões deixei-a escolher primeiro, afinal seria a primeira e última vez que ela viria até essa casa.

Depois de todos estarem acomodados pelos quartos da casa, Bella e eu fomos para o nosso quarto. Ela estava bem animadinha para estrear a cama nova. Me joguei na cama enquanto ela tirava todas suas roupas da mala.

- Edward, pode guardar suas roupas. – disse num tom mandão – Eu não sou sua empregada. – resmungou.

- Deixa de ser chata Bella, mais tarde eu faço isso. – retruquei, levantando e indo em direção ao banheiro – Vou tomar banho. – informei.

Entrei no banheiro e deixei a porta entreaberta de propósito para que ela entrasse atrás de mim. Esperei um momento, mas ela não veio, coloquei a cabeça pra fora da porta do banheiro e ela me olhava com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

- Admita. – ela disse.

- Admitir o que? – perguntei, entrando no banheiro novamente.

- Que você não vive sem mim. – se gabou.

- Quem disse isso? – resmunguei, entrando no box.

- Eu estou esperando você dizer. – falou – Senão eu nem passo dessa porta. – provocou, encostando no batente da porta e cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

Sua boca estava curvada num sorriso cínico, um sorriso que demonstrava que ela já tinha ganhado esse joguinho antes mesmo de saber que estava jogando.

- Deixa de ser chata, Bells. – murmurei, deixando a água fria cair sobre meus ombros, o calor que estava sentindo fora aliviado, pelo menos por enquanto.

Olhei para Bella que continuava na porta do banheiro, mas agora ela tentava ignorar a porta do box aberta, mas seus olhos não obedeciam.

- Porque você não deixa de ser cabeça dura e entra aqui? – sugeri, sorrindo para ela.

- Não. – pareceu mais um pergunta.

- Ah, tudo bem... – resmunguei – O que você quer ouvir, _princesa_? – provoquei, olhando em seus olhos cor de chocolate que me encaravam – Eu não vivo sem você. – falei – Mas isso não é novidade, você também não vive sem mim. – provoquei enquanto ela ia chegando mais perto do box.

- Você é um canalha. – brincou, gargalhando – Você tem controle demais sobre mim. – resmungou.

- Eu gosto de ter controle das coisas. – falei, puxando-a para dentro do box e terminando de tirar sua roupa – Eu gosto quando você se rende aos meus encantos. – brinquei.

- Ah, é _Don Juan_? – Bella murmurou, mordendo meu queixo – Então me faça _sua_.

Mal esperei ela terminar a frase e capturei seus lábios num beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo urgente. Suas mãos arranhavam minhas costas enquanto eu a puxava para mais perto, fazendo-a sentir minha ereção.

Ela gemeu entre o beijo, nossos corpos já estavam quentes mesmo sobre a água gelada que caia sobre eles. Ergui uma das pernas de Bella e a penetrei fundo, escutando um gemido sair de sua garganta.

Nossos corpos dançavam juntos num ritmo só nosso, sentia cada parte do corpo dela e ela me beijava ferozmente. Suas mãos puxavam meu cabelo e ela pedia por mais.

Senti o corpo dela começar com pequenos espasmos e continuei investindo contra ela energeticamente, quando escutei seu gemido rouco de prazer em meu ouvido meu corpo tremeu e me deixei levar junto dela.

Terminamos de tomar banho e quando Bella entrou no quarto se jogou na cama.

- Você me cansa. – ela resmungou, ainda enrolada em seu roupão.

- Você não queria? – respondi, sorrindo enquanto a observava.

Ela não respondeu. Fui até minhas malas e peguei a primeira bermuda que vi em minha frente, a vesti e fui até a cama. Onde encontrei Bella dormindo pacificamente.

Deitei-me ao lado dela e abracei-a. Seus cabelos ainda estavam molhados, mas com certeza com esse calor todo ele secaria bem rápido.

Fiquei observando-a dormir até que cai num sono profundo.

~~*~~

Acordei num pulo, ainda estava no quarto e Bella ainda dormia em meus braços. Eu estava suando em bicas, definitivamente esse calor não estava fazendo muito bem a minha cabeça.

Resolvi dar uma volta pela casa, com certeza, alguém estaria lá embaixo. Deixei Bella dormindo pacificamente e sai. Para minha surpresa todos estavam lá embaixo já vestidos com roupas de calor.

Alice tagarelava sem parar e quando me viu saltitou e veio correndo até mim.

- Edward, você tem que escutar a minha ideia para a festa do ano novo. – falou, animada.

- Tenho escolha? – me joguei no sofá ao lado de Emmett.

- E aí, Eddie? – Emmett falou com sua voz estrondosa – Já estrearam a cama nova? – gargalhou – Pelo tempo que você ficaram lá dentro de eu tempo para estrear todos os cantos do quarto.

- Emmett, cala a boca. – Rosalie disse e ele fez bico pra ela.

- Isso, fica quieto e me deixa falar. – Alice resmungou – Ed, presta atenção. – falou tudo junto – Vamos fazer um luar na praia, vou convidar muitas pessoas. – saltitou – Vamos fazer _A_ festa.

- Muito bom Alice. – falei, meio sem vontade para as futilidades de Alice nesse momento.

- Querido, está tudo bem? – Esme que perguntou.

- Estou bem. – falei – Acho que o calor.

- Esse calor está de matar mesmo, então como eu ia dizendo... – Alice continuou com o falatório.

Eu só podia ter feito alguma coisa muito ruim nas outras vidas, só pode. Alice não largou do meu pé um minuto.

Quis contar todos os detalhes do lual e ainda quis que eu ajudasse com os convidados, como se eu conhecesse alguém mesmo. Acho que não sabia quem era ninguém daquela lista, Alice me dava nos nervos.

Quando finalmente parou de falar, resolvi levar Bella para caminhar no calçadão pela noite. Levamos Urso, é claro, já que a bola de pelos não podia ficar sozinho em Londres. Ele quase carregava Bella já que tinha uma força bem desproporcional ao seu tamanho.

- Então, Alice já te contou sobre o lual? – perguntei, olhando seus olhos iluminados pela lua cheia que estava linda no céu estrelado.

- Já fez questão de me contar cada detalhe. – resmungou com um bico – Pelo visto não foi só comigo. – soltou uma risadinha.

Parei de andar e puxei-a para um beijo, nossos lábios se chocaram e só faltaram as faíscas, aposto que as pessoas olhavam nós dois se engolindo no meio do calçadão com curiosidade. Parei o beijo com um gemido de frustração dela e abri meus olhos para ver aquele rosto lindo, sorrindo para mim.

- Eu te amo. – falei, olhando naqueles olhos cor de chocolate.

- Eu também te amo. – ela sibilou, corando e voltando a andar.

Peguei sua mão e puxei a guia de Urso para que ele levantasse, aquele cachorro folgado, era só parar um pouco que ele já queria deitar.

Mantemos uma conversa calma quando vi uma menina vendendo rosas um pouco adiante. Pedi para que Bella me esperasse ali e sai correndo até a menina das flores antes que eu a perdesse de vista.

- Oi, - cumprimentei-a – quero uma dessas. – falei pegando uma nota de dez dólares no bolso e entreguei a ela que me deu a flor – Pode ficar com o troco. – falei, sorrindo para ela.

- Rosa vermelha, - ela disse – sua namorada vai gostar. – murmurou indo embora.

Menina estranha.

Caminhei de volta até Bella que brincava com o cachorro que fazia a festa pulando nela. Ela me observou chegando e quando olhou minha mão com duas rosas vermelhas seus olhos se iluminaram.

Entreguei-as para ela que abriu um sorriso e pegou as flores como se fosse de cristal.

- Que lindo. – ela murmurou – Você está aprendendo a ser romântico. – murmurou.

- Eu disse que dessa vez eu faria tudo nos conformes. – falei, pegando sua mão e voltamos a caminhar.

Ela sorriu timidamente para mim e eu gargalhei, ela parecia uma adolescente descobrindo o amor. Ela estava tão linda nessa noite, seu vestido florido esvoaçava com o vento que parecia brincar com seus cabelos.

Estava tudo tão perfeito e se eu pudesse pararia o tempo e viveria assim com ela por toda a eternidade.

* * *

_Então, o que acharam?_

_Isso só foi o começo da segunda lua de mel deles, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Muito romântico da parte dele comprar rosas para ela! *suspira_

_Fiquem à vontade para comentar, a autora não morde!_

_Quero muitas reviews, hein?!_

_Kisses_


	11. Dancing in the Moonlight

_Oi gente!_

_Apareci mais cedo que o normal né?! Mas também com tantas reviews impossível não ter motivação pra escrever! Obrigada por tantas reviews!! Esclarecendo algumas dúvidas... a Bella não está grávida, eles não usaram camisinha, pelo menos eu não mencionei, mas ela toma anticoncepcional! Esse fogo todo dela é atraso mesmo, quem não ficaria foguenta ao lado de um Edward? Além disso eles são jovens e tem uma vida pela frente, criança, por enquanto, nem pensar, rs..._

_Amei as reviews, de verdade, isso me deixa com vontade de escrever!=D_

_Agora vou parar de enrolar e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo novo!_

_Tem algumas participações especiais no capítulo de algumas amigas que leem Serendipity pelo orkut!_

_Bom, está engraçado... e quente!_

_Enjoy_

_Nos vemos lá no fim do capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo XI: Dancing in the Moonlight**

**BPOV**

Estávamos atrasados para a festa, tudo culpa minha e Alice já estava quase tendo um filho. Edward dirigiu rápido até o local, ele também estava bravo comigo, mas eu não tinha escolhido uma roupa ainda, Alice nem me ajudara a escolher qualquer coisa para vestir.

- Ed... – chamei com uma voz manhosa.

- O que foi, Bella? – falou, seco.

Ele saiu do carro e eu sai logo atrás quando o celular tocou pela décima vez. Ele olhou para mim com uma cara nada amigável, peguei o celular de sua mão e joguei dentro do carro e deixei-o tocando.

- Você vai ficar bravo? – perguntei, parando e puxando–o pela gola da camisa.

- Bella, estamos atrasados e Alice já ligou umas dez vezes. – resmungou – Podemos ir antes que ela tenha um _AVC_? – sugeriu, puxando-me pela mão.

- Amor... – falei, com um sorriso pidão no rosto – Não fica assim, eu falo com ela.

- Nem vem Bella. – falou – Alice já está pensando que a culpa do atraso é minha, agora vamos antes que ela mande o _FBI_ atrás de nós.

Não deixei ele falar e colei nossos lábios num beijo terno. Quando nós nos separamos ele suspirou encostando sua testa na minha.

- Você tem controle demais sobre mim, Isabella. – sibilou, brincalhão – Agora vamos.

Alice bebia algo com Jasper no bar, mas quando nos viu, saiu correndo e veio saltitante até nós. Seu vestido verde-limão esvoaçava com o vento e seu cabelo, excepcionalmente hoje não estava arrepiado para todos os lados. Ele caía em pequenos cachos nas pontas.

- Que demora. – Alice reclamou chegando perto de nós – Estava quase acreditando que vocês passariam o ano novo trancados naquele quarto. – deu um sorriso cínico para mim.

- Desculpe Alice, a culpa foi minha. – falei, enquanto ela olhava surpresa.

- Viu? – Edward resmungou – Ela deve estar achando que a culpa é minha. – sibilou – Vou pegar alguma coisa para beber. – avisou, indo em direção ao bar.

- Seu marido é louco. – Alice falou, rindo.

- Alice, deixa de ser chata. – falei.

- Vamos ali comigo. – chamou.

Quase me arrastou pela areia da praia, me levando até uma mesa onde estavam algumas meninas que eu não fazia ideia quem eram. Olhei para Alice que parou abruptamente.

- Alice, quem são? – falei, olhando-as.

- Bella, são minhas _convidadas_ da festa. – explicou – Vá lá e interaja com elas.

- Alice, você sabe como eu sou péssima em interagir com outras pessoas. – resmunguei.

Mas isso não era nada mais que a verdade. Toda vez que eu tentava conversar com alguém sempre acaba falando algo que não deveria ser dito. Até mesmo Alice que viera falar comigo no meu primeiro dia de aula em Forks High School.

Se não fosse por ela eu não teria sequer cogitado em falar com qualquer um dos Cullen já que todos eram muito reservados, mas Alice era impossível e sempre fazia tudo que lhe dava na telha.

Cheguei mais perto das meninas que conversavam animadamente e riam do que uma menina em especial estava falando. Pelo jeito todas eram bem unidas. Alice me empurrou e eu cheguei mais perto, agora eu podia ouvir a conversa.

- Olá meninas. – eu disse meio tímida.

- Oi. – duas delas disseram bem animadas enquanto as outras nem prestaram muita atenção em mim.

Eu continuei ali escutando a conversa delas por mais alguns minutos, Alice nunca escutava o que eu dizia agora eu estava ali no meio de um monte de estranhas que não davam a mínima para minha presença ali.

De repente uma delas olhou para mim de um jeito estranho e depois um grito histérico saiu de sua garganta.

- Gente, é a Bella. – sibilou, como se eu fosse uma celebridade pega por fotógrafos enlouquecidos.

- Oh my... – a de cabelos pretos disse – Bella! – quase gritou.

- Er... oi. – pareceu mais uma pergunta.

- Senta aqui Bella. – uma delas de levantou e puxou outra cadeira para que eu me sentasse.

- Tudo bem. – falei me sentando.

- Então, Bella. – a menina continuou – Eu sou a Mayarah, essa aqui – ela disse apontando para a menina do lado dela – é a Carol, minha parça linda. – pelo vistos essas duas se gostavam - Aquela ali é a Ju e a aquela é a Gabi. – elas acenaram, agora bem animadas por algum motivo que eu desconhecia.

- Prazer em conhecê-las. – falei, tímida.

- Que isso, nós que temos o prazer de conhecê-la, querida. – Mayarah disse.

- Posso perguntar o porquê de tanta animação? – falei, desconfiada.

- Claro que pode, querida. – Ju disse, simpaticamente – Você casou com Edward Cullen, o cara mais gato que nós conhecemos e você conseguiu acorrentá-lo. – sibilou com um bico.

- Com certeza. – Carol concordou – Você é a mulher mais sortuda que eu conheço e olha que eu conheço muitas mulheres que fariam qualquer coisa para estar em seu lugar. – disparou a falar – Amiga, o _arrebento_ de vocês deve ser Mara, não? – falou e eu não entendi nada.

- O que seria um arrebento? – perguntei, confusa.

- Er... você sabe.. – Carol murmurou sem jeito.

- É sexo. – outra menina disse sentando na outra cadeira vaga. – ela olhou para minha cara e sorriu – Oi, eu sou a Pri. – falou estendendo a mão – Você é a esposa do gostoso ruivo ali não é? – falou apontando para Edward.

- Oi Pri, eu sou a Bella. – falei sem jeito.

Aquelas meninas definitivamente eram doidas, elas falavam de Edward como se ele fosse um pedaço de carne. Claro que eu ficava com uma pontinha de ciúmes, mas quem não ficaria? Tantas mulheres bonitas dando em cima dele...

- Eu acho ele tão lindo... – Mayarah falou – Imagina aquele homem na cama... OMG, Bella conte-nos detalhes. – sibilou, animada.

OMG.

Alice me colocava em cada enrascada. Era só o que me faltava um monte de meninas loucas pelo meu marido e ainda por cima querendo detalhes sobre nossa vida sexual. Eu merecia mesmo.

- Anh... – gaguejei sem saber o que dizer.

- Sentiram minha falta? – alguém disse atrás de mim e eu me virei para ver quem era a dona da voz – Olha, arrumaram uma nova amiga.

Virei e me deparei com uma cópia de Alice parada e sorrindo para mim. A semelhança era grande. Seu cabelo espetado em todas as direções como o de Alice e sua altura podiam muito bem fazê-la se passar por Alice se eu não a conhecesse há muitos anos.

- Marcela! – Gabi gritou saltitante – Que bom que você chegou, pensei que não viria mais.

- Você acha que eu perderia uma festa como essa? – falou, fingindo surpresa – Aqui está cheio de homens bonitos e eu já um ali que me chamou a atenção. – murmurou, pegando outra cadeira e sentando – Nem se eu estivesse paralítica eu perderia essa virada de ano.

- Quem é o gatinho, Mar? – Gabi perguntou, animada.

- É um loiro que está com uma baixinha que parece meu clone. – sibilou e eu até já sabia de quem ela estava falando – Aquele homem vai ser meu essa noite nem que eu tenha que brigar. – sorriu tomando um gole de alguma coisa que eu não identifiquei em seu copo.

Eu soltei uma risadinha e ela olhou para mim, ameaçadora.

- Você acha que eu não tenho chances com ele? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não é isso. – comecei – É que eu conheço Alice há muitos anos e sei que ela nunca deixará você chegar perto de Jasper. – expliquei.

- Ah, ele é lindo mesmo. – Gabi suspirou, olhando Jasper parado no bar com Emmett e Edward – Eu vou lá falar com ele, tchau. – disse se levantando.

- Ei, me espera. – Marcela disse saindo que nem um foguete atrás dela.

Olha onde eu tinha amarrado meu burro...

**EPOV**

Cheguei no bar e Emmett estava lá conversando com uma menina que eu não conhecia. Eles estavam bastante animados na conversa já que a gargalhada de Emmett podia ser escutada de longe.

- Aí eu peguei e disse, você parece uma jaqueira vestida com isso... – a menina dizia enquanto Emmett se matava de rir, quando a menina me viu seu rosto ficou vermelho.

Esse tipo de efeito eu só via em Bella, mas me fez sorrir para ela que resfolegou, seus olhos perdendo o foco. Emmett cutucou-a com a mão enquanto ela voltava a si corando profundamente.

- Efeito Edward. – ele murmurou gargalhando – E aí, Eddie? – provocou.

- Oi Emmett, quem é? – perguntei, olhando a menina tomando uma bebida enquanto observava a festa.

- Essa é a Carol, minha versão feminina. – Emmett disse, animado.;

- Como se já não bastasse você agora temos um Emmett de saias. – resmunguei, pegando a bebida de Emmett que fez uma careta.

- Está de TPM? – Emmett falou e Carol caiu na risada e eu o olhei com uma cara nada amigável – Ok, sem piadinhas, Eddie. – falou.

- Isso é falta de um arrebento. – Carol murmurou e Emmett gargalhou alto.

- Eu posso garantir que não, - disse Emmett – ele não sai do quarto.

- O que eu posso fazer se minha esposa é insaciável. – brinquei enquanto Emmett pedia outra bebida – Você é que está precisando relaxar um pouco, papai. – provoquei – Ou Rose não está dando conta.

- Engraçadinho... – resmungou, tomando um gole de caipirinha.

_Caipirinha._

Lembrei de Bella.

- Até mais. – falei, deixando os dois com suas piadinhas.

Andei pela praia até que vi Bella sentada com uma menina ela parecia estar chorando. Resolvi ir até lá, afinal a esposa era minha. Dava para perceber que a menina que estava com Bella era brasileira o sotaque era bem acentuado.

- Bella... – chamei e Bella percebeu minha presença ali.

- Oi Edward. – ela disse sorrindo.

A menina que estava com ela estava quase babando por mim. Bella também percebeu e resolveu me apresentar.

- Maya, esse é o Edward. – murmurou, corando.

Ela me apresentara como se já tivessem falado de mim, mas como eu conhecia Bella, com certeza ela já tinha falado alguma coisa. Elas continuaram me encarando até que a menina de cabelos pretos resolveu – ou pelo menos tentar – dizer alguma coisa.

- O-oi eu sou a M-mayarah... – gaguejou, estendendo a mão para mim.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, M-mayarah. – beijei sua mão e ela quase desmaiou.

Bella me deu uma cotovelada por ficar fazendo graça com a menina. A menina estava corada e me observava, então Bella ficou num silencio que eu resolvi quebrar.

- Vamos dançar? – perguntei em seu ouvido e ela logo abriu um grande sorriso para mim.

- Clar... – ela olhou para Mayarah que observava a festa – Que tal você dançar com a Maya um pouco? – perguntou, empurrando a garota pra cima de mim.

- Eu? – ela gritou e seu rosto ficou vermelho vivo – Bella, não posso ele é seu marido, o que vão p...

- Maya, vai se divertir um pouco. – Bella sugeriu – Edward, cuide bem dela, vou ali pegar algo pra beber. – Bella disse indo a direção ao bar.

Olhei para a menina que estava um pouco envergonhada e ofereci minha mão para ela, relutante ela finalmente aceitou e eu a guiei para onde todos os outros estavam se mexendo no ritmo da música.

A música era um pouco ousada demais para dançar com a menina e ela também pareceu perceber, mas mesmo assim ela continuou se mexendo ao som da música me guiando junto dela.

- Maya... – escutei alguém chamando pela menina e ela também escutou, preguejando baixo, mas eu pude ouvir e isso só me fez gargalhar. – OMG, é o Edward... – a outra que gritava por Mayarah estava estupefata – Maya, tu tá pegando o Edward? – gritou, animada.

- Carol pare com isso. – Mayarah sibilou, brava.

- Qual é o problema? – ela perguntou, olhando para mim – Oi, eu sou a Carol. – murmurou, oferecendo a mão para um aperto.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Carol. – eu falei, sorrindo para ela – Mayarah, foi muito bom ter sua companhia, mas agora eu vou procurar minha esposa.

A qual eu queria matar. – adicionei mentalmente.

- Tchau Ed. - Carol disse, sorridente.

- Tchau Edward. – Mayarah disse e se virou para a amiga – Viu o que você fez? – sibilou, nervosa - Ele se assustou com você... – eu me afastei e não pude ouvir mais nada.

Voltei para o bar na companhia de Emmett e da outra Carol, isso estava me deixando confuso. Os dois gargalhavam de alguma piada que eu tinha perdido. Emmett olhou para mim com uma cara estranha e depois olhou para o copo.

- Edward, - Emmett me chamou – se você está aqui quem é aquele que está conversando com Bella. – Emmett apontou para um rapaz muito parecido comigo pelo menos de costas, até seu cabelo era num tom de bronze como o meu – Eu ainda não estou bêbado, tenho certeza disso.

- OMG, acho que eu estou bêbeda, aquele cara é o clone do Edward. – Carol disse e Emmett gargalhou.

- Fica tranqüila, acho que não estamos bêbados... ainda.

Aquilo estava muito estranho e Bella conversava alegremente com o cara. Eu tinha que saber o que estava acontecendo.

**BPOV**

Deixei Edward com Mayarah, tadinha ela estava tão pra baixo quem sabe ela não ficasse um pouco mais animada na companhia de Edward.

Edward, com certeza, brigaria comigo mais tarde, mas eu realmente não me importava. Olhei de relance para um canto da praia e vi Edward parado de costas observando o mar com um copo na mão.

Eu não acredito que ele deixou Maya sozinha na festa. Segui até o local pisando duro, Edward era um idiota mesmo. Cheguei perto dele e comecei:

- Posso saber porque você está aqui? – falei, chegando perto dele.

- Como? – Edward se virou para me encarar.

Aquele não era Edward.

- OMG, me desculpe. – eu falei sem pensar – Eu achei que fosse alguém que eu conheço, desculpe. – murmurei, provavelmente corada.

- Ei, calma. – ele disse sorrindo, até o sorriso era parecido com o sorriso de Edward – Tudo bem, você não matou ninguém. – ele gargalhou – Qual seu nome?

- Oh, cada vez eu faço mais besteira, nem me apresentei. – murmurei – Bella e você é...? – falei, estendendo minha mão para um aperto.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Bella. – beijou minha mão – Eu sou _Eduardo_. – sorriu para mim.

Isso estava ficando cada vez mais estranho. Como se já não bastasse ser igual ao meu Edward esse cara ainda tinha que ter o nome quase igual ao dele? Eu soltei uma risadinha irônica e ele me olhou confuso.

- Se eu te disser que meu marido chama Edward, você acreditaria? – eu disse, observando-o.

- Eu acredito, mas qual seria a grande surpresa disso?

- Quem sabe você não descubra em breve. – falei – Então, você é daqui?

- Na verdade eu moro no interior de São Paulo, mas eu vim para o Rio passar o fim de ano com minha irmã, Marcela. – explicou.

- Ah, a baixinha que tem o cabelo todo arrepiado? – não era possível, eu estava ficando com medo daquela situação.

- Ela mesma. – confirmou – Vocês já se conheceram?

- Aham. – murmurei, olhando a lua cheia no céu estrelado – Ela parece muito com minha cunhada, na verdade, ela parece uma mini Alice. – sibilei, rindo.

- Isso está ficando um pouco estranho... – ele sussurrou.

- Eu também acho parece que eu vim parar num daqueles filmes de ficção cientifica onde as pessoas são clonadas... só falta aparecer mais uma de mim. – sibilei, rindo.

- Você é única, Bella. – ele estava flertando comigo?

- Queria poder dizer o mesmo de você. – falei, tentando dissipar esse ar que ele colocou entre nós.

- Quem sabe eu não possa ter alguns atributos a mais... – gargalhou alto.

- Eu sou casada sabia? – falei, mostrando minha aliança para ele.

- Eu não sou ciumento. – sibilou, me observando com seus olhos castanhos, agora que eu tinha notado a única diferença gritante entre ele e Edward.

- Mas eu sou... – a voz de Edward fez meu coração disparar.

Pulei uns bons centímetros para longe de Eduardo enquanto Edward me olhava com uma cara nada contente. Eduardo sorriu cinicamente e esticou a mão para Edward.

- Então você é o marido de Bella, - falou enquanto Edward apertava a mão dele, só faltou sair faíscas desse aperto – Eduardo. – se apresentou.

- Edward e sim, eu sou o marido dela. – ele fizera questão de enfatizar o marido.

- Er... podemos ir? – perguntei, querendo tirar Edward de perto de Eduardo... ou seria o contrário?

Ah, sei lá. Tanto faz, isso estava me deixando mais confusa ainda. Puxei Edward para longe antes que os dois brigassem. Levei-o para o lado oposto de onde estávamos há pouco e ele me olhava, irritado.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer Bella. – Edward suspirou, passando a mão por seu cabelo cor de bronze desalinhado.

- Eu não estava fazendo nada de errado. – resmunguei – Não me olhe desse jeito.

- Vocês estavam quase se beijando Bella. – Edward acusou – Como você pode fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Edward, pode parar agora com esse discurso de corno. – sibilei – Eu não traí você e nem o faria, eu já te mostrei que eu te amo e eu estava apenas conversando com o rapaz. Não tinha nada demais na conversa, mas eu admito que ele estava sim, flertando comigo, mas em nenhum momento eu fiz pensei em traí-lo. – respirei fundo.

- Agora você virou o jogo pra cima de mim, não é Isabella. – ele disse, ácido.

- Eu não virei o jogo para ninguém Edward, não sei se você percebeu eu estou tentando acabar com essa discussão idiota, mas você fica insistindo que eu fiz algo que pudesse ser considerado como traição. – murmurei, olhando nos olhos verdes dele – Mas fique sabendo que eu nunca seria capaz de trair. – as palavras fugiram de minha boca.

Ele olhou para mim surpreso e depois eu vi seus olhos perderem o brilho, então ele se afastou de mim e foi para algum lugar que eu não pude ver porque eu virei e fui na direção de Alice.

Eu realmente não quis dizer aquilo para ele. Fora uma insinuação explicita de que ele me traíra com Tanya, mas não fora isso que eu queria dizer, simplesmente saiu. Estava tudo indo tão bem...

Cheguei aonde Alice estava sentada de mãos dadas com Jasper na areia fina da praia. Me joguei ao seu lado e bufei.

- Seu irmão é um idiota. – falei, olhando a lua.

- Novidade, mas o que ele fez dessa vez? – Alice perguntou.

- Ele acabou de fazer um show porque eu estava conversando com um homem. – resmunguei.

- Ele era bonito pelo menos?

- Ele era a cara de Edward. – sibilei, rindo.

Era incrível como a energia de Alice contagiava qualquer pessoa que estivesse ao seu lado.

- Parece que hoje temos algumas pessoas bem _parecidas_ rodando pela festa. – Jasper resmungou ao lado de Alice e eu fiquei confusa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei.

- Uma menina super parecida comigo está _seguindo_ Jasper pela festa. – Alice sibilou, nervosa.

- Acho que já sei quem é. – falei – Deve ser a Marcela, irmã do Eduardo.

- Quem é Marcela? Quem é Eduardo? – Alice perguntou, confusa.

- Eduardo é cara que Edward ficou com ciúmes e Marcela é a irmã dele, a qual provavelmente está seguindo Jasper pelos cantos. – murmurei, rindo.

Fiquei um tempo ali até que Gabi veio saltitante falar com Jasper. Ela estava louca, só pode ser. Quem em sã consciência viria falar com o namorado de Alice na frente da própria?

- Oi, - ela disse timidamente, mas quando foi falar Marcela veio atrás saltitante e sorridente atrás dela.

- Sua traidora... – Marcela disse a Gabi aos sussurros, mas eu pude ouvir – Oi, Jasper, eu sou a Marcela e essa aqui é a Gabi. – disse estendendo a mão para um aperto.

- Olá meninas. – Jasper disse educadamente enquanto Alice parecia querer arrancar o fígado dela.

- Você quer dançar?

Não! Ela não fez isso. Ela estava morta…

- Olha aqui queridinha. – Alice disse se levantando e carregando Jasper juntamente com ela – Jasper é meu namorado entendeu? M-e-u e não ele não vai dançar com você. – sibilou, exasperada e saiu pisando duro levando Jasper.

- Que sujeitinha prepotente. – Marcela disse sentando ao meu lado.

- Você estragou tudo, Marcela. – Gabi resmungou se sentando ao lado de Marcela.

- Todas se deram bem hoje. – Marcela resmungou – Até a Maya está pegando meu irmão e ela nem pediu para mim. – falou, fazendo um drama – Ninguém me ama, acho que vou pular do _Cristo Redentor_, quem sabe alguém sente minha falta pelo menos uma vez. – resmungava – OMG. – ela gritou – Aquele ali é o Caique? Eu estou bem? Meu cabelo não está bagunçado? Oh My... – ela disse se levantando – Até mais meninas. – e foi embora.

Maluca.

- Já vai tarde. – Gabi resmungou e eu gargalhei alto – Todas se deram bem mesmo, olha lá a Ju pegando o moreno gostoso... e a Carol pegando o surfista... e a outra Carol lá no canto com aquele cara. – ela apontava para cada uma delas.

Realmente parece que a "colheita" tinha sido ótima. Maya se agarrava com Eduardo na onde ele estava quando conversávamos. A parça dela estava pegando um surfista bonitão que chegara na festa ainda há pouco. E a outra Carol que mal tive tempo de conversar se agarrava com um loiro bonito.

Tudo estava indo bem... para elas é claro. Gabi estava sentada ao meu lado olhando para a pista de dança onde, agora, a maioria dos casais dançavam colados.

- OMG, olha quem está chegando? – Gabi falou, animada.

Olhei para onde ela estava olhando e um homem muito bonito estava.

- Quem é? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Não sei. – ela disse se levantando - Até mais Bella. – falou e foi de encontro ao homem.

Essas meninas definitivamente não tinham um pingo de juízo.

- Você me deve uma dança. – a voz de Edward invadiu meus pensamentos.

Olhei para trás e lá estava ele, lindo sob a luz da lua cheia. Meu sorriso estava em seu rosto e ele ofereceu a mão para que eu me levantasse. Segurei a mão quente de Edward que mandou correntes elétricas por todo meu corpo.

- Talvez. – murmurei, nossos olhos vidrados um no outro.

- Vou ter que te convencer. – ele murmurou, se aproximando de mim.

Ele encostou nossos lábios de leve e me puxou pela cintura colando nossos corpos. Minhas mãos foram parar em seu cabelo puxando-o para mais perto de mim e então já tinha perdido o controle sobre meus instintos e nosso beijo agora era avassalador.

Quando nós paramos, estávamos ofegantes. Olhei no rosto de Edward e meu sorriso torto estava lá. Ele me puxou pela mão e me guiou até a pista de dança. Nossos corpos se mexiam ao ritmo da música.

Era impossível não resistir a Edward que sussurrava em meu ouvido o refrão da música.

- Bella luna... – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e depois mordeu o glóbulo da minha orelha.

Um gemido escapou de minha garganta e ele sorriu no meu pescoço. Estava de costas para ele e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, a música ainda tocava, mas nós dois estávamos perdidos naquele momento só nosso.

- Você me deixa louco. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Essa é a intenção. – provoquei.

Ele me virou de frente para ele, nossos olhos se encontrando, então ele me beijou furiosamente, suas mãos me puxavam para mais perto. Ele soltou um gemido durante o beijo e eu sabia que ele estava ficando cada vez mais louco.

- Preciso de uma bebida. - ele falou, rindo.

- Vamos lá. – falei, puxando-o pela mão – Eu também preciso de uma.

Quando chegamos ao bar Eduardo estava lá e quando me viu sorriu para mim. Retribui o sorriso com um aceno e Edward soltou uma risadinha me abraçando por trás.

- Seu amigo é bem rápido. – comentou – Mal deu em cima de você e já está com sua amiga, coitada dela.

- Edward pare de jogar praga nos dois. – dei um tapa de leve em seu braço – Aliás, ele parece ser uma cópia sua, até a canalhice é igual. – gargalhei.

- Bella, ele não tem nada a ver comigo. – falou, pegando uma caipirinha.

- Você não admitira mesmo. – dei de ombros – Me dá um gole disso aí. – murmurei, pegando o copo de sua mão.

- Ei, vai com calma, alcoólatra. – avisou – Não quero nenhuma amnésia pela manhã. – arrancou o copo da minha mão e me deu um selinho.

- Isso vai ter volta. – provoquei, pegando uma taça de champanhe.

Ele sorriu, mas não disse nada. Ficamos ali no bar até faltar cinco minutos para a meia noite, então nós fomos até os Cullens que estavam reunidos para a contagem regressiva para a virada do ano.

- Feliz ano novo. – Edward me beijou apaixonadamente quando os primeiros fogos de artifício estouravam no céu.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo. – ele murmurou sorridente.

Após cumprimentar todos com abraços e beijos de "Feliz ano novo" e tudo mais Rosalie quis ir embora já que não podia ficar muito cansada por causa do bebê. Aproveitei a chance para fazer Edward me levar para casa também.

Entrei no carro enquanto Edward falava com Carlisle sobre alguma coisa. Encostei minha cabeça no banco e quase dormi se não fosse por Edward entrando no carro e chamando minha atenção.

- Vai dormir já? – ele perguntou – Vou acabar com esse sono quando chegarmos em casa. – insinuou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

Não respondi, apenas encostei minha cabeça no ombro dele e cochilei um pouco. Quando chegamos em casa Edward se ofereceu para me carregar, mas eu disse que podia andar até o quarto.

Entrei no quarto antes de Edward e fui direto para o banheiro tomar um banho.

**EPOV**

Bella entrou e foi direto para o banheiro. Quando eu fui tentar abrir a porta do banheiro ela estava trancada.

- Mas que porra é essa? –praguejei baixo – Bella está tudo bem? – gritei, preocupado.

Ela nunca trancava a porta.

Nem um sinal de Bella nem ao menos do chuveiro ligado, havia algo estranho.

Continuei batendo na porta, mas ela não dava qualquer sinal de vida, às vezes eu podia ouvi-la rindo, isso estava me deixando irritado.

Joguei-me na cama e decidi esperar por ela deitado já que parecia que ela estava ocupada lá dentro. Tirei minha camisa e a joguei longe. Fiquei olhando para o teto como um idiota e pensando o que Bella estava fazendo naquele banheiro.

Depois de meia hora pude ouvir o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo destrancada. Pulei da cama para ver o que tinha dado nela, a porta ainda estava fechada e quando eu coloquei a mão na maçaneta para abri-la ouvi Bella falar lá de dentro.

- Não se atreva a abrir esta porta! – sibilou autoritária.

Minhas mãos queriam ignorar a ordem e abrir a porta para ver o que estava acontecendo lá dentro, mas voltei para a cama e sentei na beirada, e esperei que Bella saísse não demorou muito para que ela saísse esplendorosa lá de dentro.

Ela vestia uma _lingerie_, sim _lingerie_. Vinha em minha direção excepcionalmente sensual.

Fui em sua direção e repousei minhas mãos em sua cintura enquanto contemplava aquela imagem. Ela deu um beijo em meu pescoço e sem que eu mesmo percebesse acabei soltando um gemido.

- Mas já? – ela ria sensualmente de meu gemido precoce. – Você não _agüenta_ nada.

Dei um sorriso torto e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Vamos ver então, senhora sexy. - sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto olhava seu novo visual - Até o fim da noite você vai implorar para me ter dentro de você. - murmurei e pude ver seus olhos brilhando de desejo.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente e me empurrou até a cama, colocando suas pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo, então ela começou uma trilha de beijo por todo meu torso chegando até o pescoço e me deu um chupão ali.

- Isso é pra mostrar que você tem _dona_. - ela sussurrou tão perto de minha boca que eu não me contive e capturei seus lábios num beijo furioso.

Nossas línguas duelavam, eu explorava cada canto daquela boca perfeita. Suas mãos estavam presas em meu cabelo e o puxava cada vez mais para si enquanto as minhas estava descendo por toda a extensão de sua coluna e repousando em seu bumbum apertando de leve.

Bella se separou de mim quando um gemido escapou de sua garganta e eu sorri entre o beijo. Ela sabia que essa batalha já estava perdida e que não demoraria muito para que nós dois perdêssemos o controle da situação. Olhei para ela que me observava com um sorriso sensual nos lábios tingidos de vermelho. Então ela direcionou suas mãos para o fecho da minha calça e começou a abri-lo lentamente.

Suas mãos hoje, ao contrário das outras vezes, estava a abrindo com habilidade e lentidão. Ela foi tirando lentamente minha calça ate que eu estava livre dela. Pude vê-la encarando o volume considerável ainda oculto pela boxer. Ela estava o massageando por cima do tecido fino enquanto eu tentava controlar os gemidos. Quando eu menos esperava já estava sem a cueca.

Bella estava apreensiva nunca tinha sido tão ousada a ponto do sexo oral. Então ela respirou fundo e me olhou maliciosamente pegou o objeto de seu desejo com as mãos e colocou em sua boca. Um gemido do fundo de minha garganta escapou e minhas mãos foram parar em seu cabelo acariciando-o. Ela também gemia de acordo com seus movimentos. Aquilo só me deixou mais louco.

-Bella... - eu gemia.

Então ela começou a acelerar seus movimentos me fazendo perder o juízo, mas quando eu estava quase chegando ao ápice puxei Bella para cima e inverti nossas posições. Ela fez um bico e eu sorri para ela.

- Dois podem jogar esse jogo, querida. - murmurei.

Fui para seus pés e tirei seu sapato em seguida tirei sua meia calça com os dentes enquanto ela soltava um fraco gemido.

Minhas mãos percorreram cada centímetro de suas pernas, passando lentamente por ela inteira ate chegar a parte interna de sua coxa. Comecei a acariciar a parte interna, meus dedos contornavam sua virilha ate que acariciei seu sexo por cima da calcinha fio dental que estava absurdamente molhada. Afastei um pouco o pequeno tecido e sem aviso prévio a penetrei com um dedo enquanto ela arqueava sua coluna de tanto prazer.

Eu continuava o movimento com os dedos e Bella estava rendida sobre meu corpo. Seus gemidos eram bem audíveis e não duvidaria nada que alguém estivesse os escutando do andar debaixo. O prazer era evidente na expressão de Bella e ela estava quase chegando ao ápice e como eu já desconfiava, o orgulho e a competitividade de Bella não a deixariam pedir por mim.

Meus dedos ficaram mais rápidos e eu senti seu sexo se contraindo, tirei meus dedos antes que ela que tivesse um orgasmo quando ela abriu os olhos eu pude ver a fúria.

- Calma minha Bella. - falei, subindo e dando um selinho em seus lábios - Nós estamos num jogo, não é? - perguntei, provocando-a.

- Maldito... - ela sibilou com seu sorriso sensual.

Beijei-a furiosamente enquanto minhas mãos trabalhavam no fecho de sua lingerie.

Tirei a lingerie em tempo recorde sem desgrudar nossos lábios. Desci os beijos para o pescoço enquanto jogava a peça em qualquer canto do quarto. Finalmente cheguei ate seus seios e comecei a brincar com elas, minhas mãos e boca trabalhavam ali enquanto ouvia Bella ir a loucura. Olhei para ela e pude ver em seus lábios puro desejo.

- E...Edward! – ela praticamente gritou. Dessa vez não tinha dúvidas de que alguém a escutara. – V-você a-agora dentro de... mim.

Ela gemia descontroladamente.

- Ainda bem que você pediu, eu não aguentaria por muito mais tempo. - murmurei, sorrindo e olhando a cara dela de raiva.

Posicionei-me em sua entrada e olhei em seus olhos que imploravam pelo contato. Levantei sua perna e entrei vagarosamente, centímetro por centímetro. A expressão no rosto de Bella era como se ela estivesse sendo torturada, tomei um susto quando Bella enlaçou minha cintura com suas pernas e rebolou embaixo de mim. Forçando-me a me mover juntamente com ela.

- Oh, Bella... - eu balbuciei, enquanto estocava fundo em Bella - Você é tão perfeita. - saiu como um gemido.

Suas costas arquearam forçando mais contato, o que era praticamente impossível. Suas mãos ora percorriam minhas costas ora puxavam meu cabelos enquanto ela gemia, às vezes, roucamente e outras, sonoramente.

Nossos corpos pressionados fortemente um contra o outro em cada investida. Seus seios pressionados contra meu peito só me deixavam mais louco de desejo.  
Minhas mãos fincadas em seu quadril fazendo-a dançar junto comigo num ritmo lento e prazeroso.

- Ed-dward... - ela gemeu sem forças e seu corpo se contraia embaixo do meu.

- Bella... - eu gemi me deixando levar por uma onda de tremores enquanto ela também sofria com espasmos sobre meu corpo.

Ela se derreteu em baixo de mim e quase no mesmo instante me senti explodir dentro dela fazendo-a gritar, meu liquido quente escorrendo por ela.

Joguei-me a seu lado enquanto nós nos recuperávamos, nossas respirações estavam pesadas e difíceis. Pude ouvir que ela se recuperava e sua respiração ficava lenta. Ela me olhou e depois sorriu maliciosamente.

- Era pra _eu_ estar no controle. – ela sibilou e eu não contive o riso.

- Não acha que você já esteve no controle o suficiente? – apontei para a lingerie jogada no canto do quarto.

Ela olhou e riu sensualmente e novamente se virou e sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Não. – ela disse. – Eu não estive no controle o suficiente. E se depender de mim, esta noite você não descansa.

Dizendo isso ela me depositou outro chupão em meu pescoço que com certeza amanhã estaria cheio de marcas. Joguei meus braços para cima enquanto ela subia novamente em cima de mim.

- Você vai se arrepender de ter dito isso!

Dizendo isso, ela que dessa vez estava por cima de mim, recomeçou a nossa dança intima.

Realmente dessa vez não haveria descanso enquanto eu não visse o sol entrar pela janela.

E minha Bella estava total e absolutamente de acordo.

* * *

_Antes de falar desta noite caliente, a música que Edward canta no ouvido da Bella no lual é Bella Luna do Jason Mraz, essa música é perfeita! *-*_

_Agora, vamos ao que interessa! O que vocês acharam das participações especiais?! E do minha versão genérica do Edward? O Eduardo? Ainda tentou algo com a Bella, até a canalhisse é a mesma que a do Edward! Tuuudo farinha do mesmo saco, rs. E a Alice doida da vida por causa da Marcela e da Gabi atrás do Jasper? Ah, a Marcela que apareceu é a outra autora de Serendipity e ela é realmente muito parecida com a Alice, até irrita igual a Allie, rs. Deixa só ela ver isso..._

_Mudando de assunto... o que acharam da lemon? *abana*_

_Esses dois tem muito fogo..._

_Podem comentar isso e o que mais quiserem!_

_COMENTEM! __COMENTEM! __COMENTEM!_

_Beijos, May_


	12. Broken Dreams

_Amoreees, muuuuito obrigada pelas reviews, vocês são demaaais!_

_Lemons sempre nos deixam com calor, huh? Esses dois tem mesmo um fogo danado! A participações especias foram bem especiais para mim, rs, são algumas das leitoras do orkut que sempre me aturam! Eu sou Team Emmett, ele é o melhor idiota que existe, adoro essas piadas sem graça - e que eu sempre raxo de rir - dele! Amo mto tudo isso, heheh_

_Então vou parar de falar e deixar vocês lerem, muitas emoções nesse capítulo!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixooo!_

**

* * *

Capítulo XII:Broken Dreams**

**Edward POV**

Acordei com Bella em meus braços, aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. Bella dormia tranqüilamente, seu corpo coberto apenas com um lençol que mal cobria suas belas pernas.

Beijei seu pescoço tentando acordá-la. Bella resmungou e se espremeu contra meu corpo, escondendo rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Bom dia. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Hmm... – resmungou – Não faz nem duas horas que você me deixou dormir. – disse numa voz birrenta e eu gargalhei.

- Bella, você que provocou. – sibilei, passando a mão por sua coxa e vendo como seu corpo reagia ao meu toque – Dormir é para os fracos... – murmurei, olhando nos olhos cor de avelã que agora me olhavam cheios de cobiça.

- Então eu sou fraca, me deixe dormir. – falou sorrindo e eu comecei a fazer cócegas na sua barriga – Edward... pare – ela dizia em meio às gargalhadas – Tudo bem, vamos tomar café. – ela disse pulando da cama.

- Eu sou muito convincente. – falei, levantando e puxando-a para meus braços.

- Seus métodos são os melhores. – ela falou, fingindo seriedade – Senhor Cullen. – e depois gargalhou.

Puxei seu corpo para mais perto de mim e dei um beijo terno em seus lábios. Ela logo ficou na ponta dos pés e passou os braços em volta do meu pescoço, retribuiu o beijo com paixão.

- Acho melhor nós pararmos agora senão não sairemos desse quarto ainda hoje. – murmurei entre o beijo.

Bella pegou um vestido florido e vestiu enquanto eu também me vestia. Descemos para a casa estranhamente silenciosa e quando chegamos na cozinha Emmett e Jasper estavam lá conversando enquanto bebiam alguma coisa.

- Bom dia pombinhos, dormiram bem? – Emmett perguntou, sorrindo.

- Aposto que eles passaram a noite bem _ocupados_ para _dormir_. – Jasper disse e Emmett gargalhou.

- É verdade, eu mal consegui dormir com tanto barulho vindo do quarto ao lado. – Emmett concordou com Jasper – Vocês podiam ser um pouco mais _silenciosos_.

Bella estava mais vermelha que tomate e foi direto para a geladeira procurar algo para comer. Ela sequer olhou para Jasper ou Emmett, gargalhei e sentei no banco ao lado da bancada.

- Estamos na nossa casa Emmett. – reclamei – Deixe Bella em paz. – sibilei, enquanto ele reproduzia o que provavelmente foi escutado ontem à noite.

- _Oh Eddie_... – ele gemeu e quando viu minha cara nada feliz, parou – Ok, parei.

- Acho bom mesmo. – Bella sibilou, irritada.

Ficamos ali conversando, ou pelo menos tentando, já que toda vez Emmett fazia alguma referencia à noite passada. Cada vez Bella ficava mais vermelha e Emmett gargalhava mais alto por fazer Bella corar daquele jeito.

- Olá família. – Alice cantarolou entrando a cozinha cheia de sacolas.

- Oi Allie. - Bella murmurou.

- Bella, finalmente vocês acordaram, queria que você fosse ás compras comigo hoje pela manhã, mas como percebi que a noite foi boa, eu nem me atrevi a chamá-la mais cedo, porém hoje à tarde você não me escapa, mocinha, vamos às compras e Rose vai conosco. – Alice falou tudo num fôlego só, como ela conseguia ser irritante.

- Tudo bem , Alice. – Bella disse meio sem vontade.

Passamos o resto da manhã na cozinha conversando em família, entretanto Bella teve um pequeno surto quando Emmett pela milionésima vez fez piadinha sobre a nossa noite ontem. Ela falou poucas e boas para Emmett e todos nós caímos na gargalhada.

Depois do almoço Alice arrastou pela para a cidade e levou Rose junto com elas. Eu preferi não ir, Alice fazendo compras era pior que tortura chinesa. Emmett e Jasper me chamaram para ir à um jogo de futebol no Maracanã.

**Bella POV**

Alice me arrastou contra minha vontade para fazer compras nesse calor insuportável. Tudo que eu queria agora era voltar para casa e dormir por uns dois dias seguidos. Estava um caco, mal conseguia me concentrar em algo sem que o sono me atingisse.

Paramos em uma loja de luxo onde Alice se divertia vendo tantas roupas e opções. Cheguei a olhar algumas peças, mas quando vi o preço imediatamente saí de perto das roupas. Cada uma mais cara que a outra.

Rosalie também não estava s divertindo muito, sentou numa cadeira e ficou olhando Alice fazer a festa com seu cartão sem limite.

- Rose, você está bem? – perguntei, chegando perto dela.

- Só estou cansada, Bella. – ela sorriu para mim – Alice não cansa de gastar.

- Se você quiser ir eu posso chamá-la.

- Não precisa, deixe-a se divertir um pouco. – Rosalie murmurou, estava tão estranha.

- Qualquer coisa é só falar. – sorri para ela.

Ela concordou com a cabeça e eu voltei a ler meu livro.

Em algum momento, perdida em minha leitura, percebi uma movimentação estranha na loja e logo depois escutei um disparo, pessoas gritavam, pessoas se jogavam no chão. Eu entrei em _desespero_.

Olhei para a porta e alguns bandidos rendiam os dois seguranças da loja e outro assaltante ia direto ao caixa e pedia para a atendente colocar o dinheiro na bolsa.

Procurei por Alice que havia sumido de minha vista, olhei para o lado e Rosalie observava assustada, fiz um sinal para que ela ficasse no chão.

A adrenalina corria solta por todo meu corpo, algumas crianças que estavam na loja com as mães choramingavam baixinho, algumas mulheres gritavam enquanto o assaltante com o rosto coberto os mandava ficarem quietos.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, então, eu apenas fiquei onde estava e observei cada passo dos assaltantes. Não demorou muito para que fossem escutadas sirenes do lado de fora.

A polícia já estava no local o que deixava a fuga dos bandidos mais difícil. Eu pude ver um dos assaltantes entrando em desespero enquanto o outro dava instruções a ele.

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, apenas parados sem que nada acontecesse, os assaltantes ainda não sabiam o que fazer. Um negociador já ligara para que pudessem resolver isso, mas os assaltantes se recusaram a se entregar.

Então, dois deles começaram a discutir entre si. Isso não era bom, principalmente quando um deles apontou a arma para o outro de gritou alguma coisa que eu não entendi.

Os dois começaram a atirar um no outro, fechei meus olhos e abaixei enquanto todos os reféns na loja gritavam e pediam por socorro. Quando escutei a porta de vidro da loja se quebrando abri meus olhos e vi a polícia entrando na loja e rendendo os bandidos.

Meu corpo tremia, meu coração estava disparado. Resfoleguei quando olhei para Rosalie e a vi caída no chão e uma poça de sangue ao seu lado, então, eu gritei e fui para perto dela.

- Não... – eu sussurrava – Rose, fale comigo, por favor. – eu implorava em meio ao choro – Alguém me ajude, por favor, SOCORRO! – eu gritei, então alguns paramédicos vieram para socorrê-la.

Eu chorava descontroladamente, não conseguia formar uma frase coerente. Encontrei Alice que estava falando com os paramédicos e ela me abraçou.

- Calma, Bella. – Alice dizia – Ela está viva, pare de chorar. Edward já está a caminho do hospital junto com Carlisle. – ela murmurou, me levando para uma ambulância.

A demora para chegar pareceu ser anos de espera. Eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Rosalie, queria saber se ela estava bem. Ela não podia morrer.

As lágrimas continuaram a descer pelo meu rosto e o choro não cessava.

**Edward POV**

Estávamos no jogo de futebol quando recebi uma ligação de Carlisle dizendo que Bella, Alice e Rose estavam indo para o hospital.

Meu coração parou de bater abruptamente. Eu saí correndo para o hospital, nem sabia qual delas estava ferida, mas eu precisava ver se estava tudo bem com Bella. Não, não podia ter acontecido algo com ela.

Emmett e Jasper também não estavam nada calmos, chegamos ao hospital antes delas e Carlisle já estava lá conversando com o médico que estava de plantão.

Quando escutei a sirene da ambulância e depois vi Bella entrando no hospital meu coração disparou e eu corri até ela.

Abracei o pequeno corpo enquanto ela chorava, soluçando até.

- Shh... – eu afagava o cabelo dela – Amor, calma.

- Não, Edward... – ela balbuciava – Rosalie, ela levou um tiro, não sei se ela vai sobreviver, peça para Carlisle fazer alguma coisa. – suplicou.

- Bella, calma. – eu sussurrei – Os médicos já estão cuidando dela, vamos nos sentar.

Arrastei Bella para a sala de espera e aninhei-a ao meu corpo. Ela choramingava enquanto eu afagava seu cabelo.

Emmett andava de um lado para o outro na sala de espera, seu semblante estava triste. Seus olhos vermelhos e algumas lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. Essa fora a primeira vez que eu vi Emmett chorando por alguma coisa.

As horas passavam e Bella adormeceu agarrada a gola da minha camisa. Alice e Jasper estavam do outro lado da sala conversando baixinho. Esme tentava acalmar Emmett de alguma maneira, mas ele era teimoso e não queria descansar.

Carlisle vinha de tempo em tempo falar como estavam indo as coisas dentro da sala de cirurgia. A tensão estava no ar, uma viagem que tinha tudo para ter sido no mínimo prazerosa acabou de forma trágica.

Quando Carlisle apareceu junto com médico que estava cuidando de Rosalie, Emmett levantou num pulo e praticamente correu até eles.

Ajudei Bella a se levantar e fomos até eles.

**Bella POV**

Chegamos mais perto e o médico começou a falar um monte de coisas em termos médicos e eu não entendi nada.

- ... Rosalie está, o tiro, milagrosamente, não atingiu nenhum órgão vital, mas o estresse foi grande demais e ela perdeu o bebê. – o médico disse.

- Posso vê-la? – Emmett disse em meio as lágrimas.

- Claro, por aqui. – o médico saiu levando Emmett até Rosalie.

O choro voltara e saiu como um soluço audível. Edward me abraçou e deixou que minhas lágrimas molhassem sua camisa, de novo.

Era tão triste, estava me sentindo mal por eles. Depois de tantos planos para o bebê, depois de tudo que eles já fizeram e agora tudo estava arruinado.

Rosalie devia estar se sentindo tão mal, por que isso tinha que acontecer? Justo com eles que queriam tanto essa criança, tantas pessoas por aí que nem querem um filho e mesmo assim acabam arrumando um.

- Isso é tão desolador... – murmurei.

- Bella, calma, Rosalie está bem. – Edward disse – Eles ainda poderão ter muitos filhos, eles são jovens.

- Mas eles estavam tão empolgados... – minha voz foi sumindo.

- Bella, você já parou para pensar que talvez não fosse para ser? – Edward perguntou me deixando confusa.

- Como assim? – perguntei, olhando para seu rosto perfeito.

- Eles são jovens, Bella, _muito_ jovens. – explicou – Emmett é apenas um ano mais velho que eu e Rosalie tem sua idade, isso não é fácil, eu quero dizer, criar uma criança não é uma tarefa fácil. Com Emmett quase terminando sua faculdade quem você acha que ficaria todo o trabalho da criança? Com Rosalie, e ela também está fazendo faculdade, Bella. – suspirou - O que eu estou querendo dizer Bella, é que talvez tenha sido melhor, não estou dizendo que fiquei feliz por isso acontecer, claro que não. A criança não tinha culpa de nada, eu só acho que eles são jovens demais.

- Eu entendi o que você quis dizer. – murmurei, pensativa – Mas... er... você não quer ter um filho? – as palavras fugiram de minha boca.

Ele abriu um sorriso para mim.

- Claro que eu quero, Bella. – falou – Mas um bebê nas nossas atuais circunstâncias só estragaria com todos os nossos planos. – explicou – Nós agora estamos no meio da faculdade e Carlisle vai arrumar um estágio para mim no pronto socorro quando voltarmos para Londres, mas é claro que daqui a alguns anos nós podemos pensar em ter um bebê. – ele sorriu maliciosamente para mim – Enquanto isso nós podemos ficar só_ praticando_.

- Você é muito _safado_, Edward, estamos no meio da sala de espera de um hospital. – sibilei, fingindo estar brava.

- Você nunca ouviu dizer que a pratica leva à perfeição? – perguntou, beijando meu rosto com ternura – Pelo menos você parou de chorar, não gosto de te ver triste.

- Você vai me fazer chorar de novo. – murmurei, rindo.

- Te amo. – ele murmurou, me dando um selinho nos lábios que terminou cedo demais.

- Também te amo, bebê. – disse, sorrindo.

~~*~~

Uma semana depois do acidente, Rosalie teve alta do hospital. Ela estava em frangalhos, sua aparência atual nem de longe lembrava a exuberante Rosalie Hale. Emmett não estava nada bem também, ainda mais por ver Rosalie desse jeito.

Eu poderia dizer que a relação deles estava por um fio. Emmett estava tentando, podia ver seu esforço a cada dia que se passava, podia ver como ele queria que Rosalie esquecesse tudo isso. Ele até tinha prometido a Rosalie outro filho, mas ela estava traumatizada.

Estávamos nos preparando para voltar a Londres. O clima estava tão tenso, as pessoas mal se falavam dentro de casa e quando conversavam era uma coisa sussurrada. Ninguém querendo incomodar ninguém.

Até Urso estava meio triste esses dias. Edward era o único que não estava tão abatido, não que ele estivesse feliz com tudo o que acontecera, mas nós sabíamos que a vida precisava continuar.

Emmett não aceitava o comportamento "frio" de Edward segundo ele. Por que Rosalie estava sofrendo e tudo mais. Eu até entendia, mas o jeito que ela estava tratando Emmett me deixava revoltada e ele, com todo amor e carinho do mundo, estava suportando tudo e ainda tentava agradá-la.

Aquilo me deixava extremamente irritada, mas Alice disse que ela teria que perceber sozinha quando perdesse Emmett por causa de suas paranóias.

Embarcamos para Londres numa tarde chuvosa de verão.

O vôo foi quieto, não tranqüilo, mas quieto porque todos se recusavam a falar. Acho que somente eu e Edward conversamos, mesmo que fosse ao pé da orelha, mas conversávamos.

Em algum momento eu adormeci nos braços de Edward. Sonhei com uma criança, sonhei com uma bela menininha ruiva e de olhos tão verdes quanto os de Edward. Ela me chamava de mãe e eu estava feliz com a pequena no colo.  
Acordei num susto e quando olhei Edward dormia abraçado comigo, nós dois mal acomodados em nossas poltronas. Ele dormia tranqüilamente, sua respiração estava tranqüila. Deitei minha cabeça em seu ombro e inspirei seu perfume que agia como um calmante sobre mim.

Quando vi Emmett passando por nós e sentando no banco do outro lado, o mais afastado de Rosalie. Agora era certo, aquilo havia acabado.

Pelo menos por _enquanto_.  
_  
_

**

* * *

**

_OMG, *chora*_

_Momentos de muuuita tensão nesse capítulo!_

_Tadinha da Rose né gente?! Ela ficou depressiva depois de perder o bebê! E no fim tudo acabou desmoronando e a Rose e o Emmett terminaraam!_

_Bom, não me mateeem foi preciso e mais tarde vocês irão entender o pq disso!_

_Agora, vamos comentar né pessoal?!_

_**Comenteeeeeem!**_

_Façam a autora feliiz! *cílios_

_Beiijos, May_


	13. We are falling apart

_Quanto tempo, rs_

_Finalmente estou atualizando a fic, mil desculpas por toda essa demora!_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews! *-* _

_Pelo visto ninguém gostou da Rose ter perdido o bebê, mas logo logo vocês saberão o porque disso tudo! *cílios_

_Muitas pessoas perguntaram se a Bella está gravida, bom, nesse capítulo muitas coisas vão se esclarecer... ou não. rs_

_Bom, vou parar de enrolar e deixar vocês lerem o capítulo!_

_Nos vemos lá em baixo!_

**

* * *

Capítulo XIII: ****We are falling apart.**

_Trecho da música Never Say Never – The Fray_

**(N/A: Passagem de Tempo – 1 mês)**

**Bella POV**

A noite de Londres nunca fora tão fria quanto hoje.

Estava deitada sozinha na cama, que hoje parecia tão grande, Edward estava no turno da noite hoje e eu não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Era tão estranho dormir sem seu corpo quente ao meu lado.

Essa não era a primeira vez que ele tinha ficado no turno da noite desde que voltamos do Brasil. Carlisle arrumara um emprego ele no mesmo hospital em que ele trabalhara e Edward, geralmente, ficava no mesmo turno que Carlisle que era uma espécie de supervisor dele.

Edward estava sem tempo nem para respirar, estudando e trabalhando, não parava em casa e também quase não dormia. Ele dizia que estava feliz, porque essa era a carreira que ele quisera seguir e sabia muito bem como era.

Para falar a verdade, eu estava com ciúmes do trabalho dele. Eu sei que isso é idiotice, mas ele passa mais tempo trabalhando do que comigo, isso às vezes me deixava irritada, mas eu sabia que esse era o sonho dele e não seria eu que ficaria colocando ele para baixo.

Por outro lado, eu tinha tempo para fazer tudo, meus trabalhos estavam em dia e eu estava quase conseguindo um emprego numa revista famosa como colunista. Minha faculdade de jornalismo estava indo de vento em popa, em compensação minha vida amorosa estava indo para o lixo.

Será que não era possível ter uma vida profissional bem-sucedida e uma vida amorosa feliz sem que uma interferisse na outra? É acho que não é possível.

Já fazia algum tempo que estava me revirando na cama de um lado para o outro, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, um sentimento estranho tomou conta de mim, e eu não fazia ideia o que podia ser.

Aquilo estava me deixando aflita. Levantei e fui para a cozinha procurar algo para comer, ah, esse era o meu mais novo vício, comer. Bastava que eu ficasse estressada ou aflita com alguma coisa que eu logo atacava a geladeira. Queria só ver onde toda essa comida iria, provavelmente eu ficaria com uma bunda do tamanho da Rússia.

Tomei um susto quando Urso apareceu pulando em minha frente com seu ursinho de pelúcia na boca e abanando o rabo para mim. Ele queria brincar. Bufei e abaixei para pegar o ursinho da boca dele, mas quem disse que ele soltou?

Puxei com força e ele continuou com a boca fechada e abanando o rabo para mim. Esse cachorro sabia me irritar, parecia tanto com Emmett. Por falar nele, fazia tempo que ele não me ligava para torrar minha paciência.

Emmett, logo depois que chegamos do Brasil, foi para Nova York passar um tempo por lá. Emmett ainda não superara o fim do namoro com Rose, e ela desde que perdeu o bebê e voltou para Forks nunca mais dera noticias.

Emmett estava sofrendo, isso era visível na primeira semana sem Rosalie. Foi pois isso que ele decidiu ir e abandonar tudo que lembrasse a ela. Ele, inclusive, largou a faculdade de advocacia. E para a surpresa de todos, ele estava tentando falar com seu antigo professor de futebol americano, que agora era técnico do _Chicago Bears_ e ele queria tentar entrar para o time.

Emmett sempre jogara futebol americano, mas quando começou a faculdade parou de jogar. Ele sempre fora um jogador brilhante e agora ele estava correndo atrás de seu antigo sonho.

"_Oh bella bella please bella you beautiful luna oh bella do what you do..._"

Meu celular "gritando" na sala tirou-me de meus devaneios e saí correndo para atender. Esse toque era de Edward, ele que escolhera essa música que tocou no lual no Brasil, só escolheu porque tem meu nome na letra da música. Edward, definitivamente, não batia muito bem da cabeça.

O celular continuava tocando e eu não achava o maldito aparelho. Joguei as almofadas do sofá no chão e Urso achou que eu estava brincando, pegou uma almofada e saiu correndo pela casa. Finalmente achei o celular enquanto corria atrás do cachorro.

- Oi bebê. – atendi animada e ofegante pela corrida.

-_ Oi amor, tudo bem? _– perguntou preocupado –_ Sua voz está estranha._

- Ah, sim... estava correndo atas do Urso. – murmurei, envergonhada.

-_ Esse cachorro é impossível. _– falou – _E você, senhora Cullen, por que está acordada a essa hora?_

- Ah... eu estava... é... – gaguejei, com certeza meu rosto devia estar tão vermelho quanto um tomate.

-_ Admita, você sente minha falta, amor. _– provocou, gargalhando alto.

Aquela gargalhada que me fazia arrepiar e logo eu estava sorrindo que nem uma boba do outro lado da linha.

- Eu sinto sua falta, seu _babaca adorável_. – murmurei, entrando na brincadeira – Mas de qualquer jeito você ia me acordar me telefonando às três da manhã. – acusei.

- _É que eu não consigo viver sem você. _– falou, normalmente –_ Acho que estou depende de você, amor._ – completou e eu senti meus olhos cheios de lágrimas, meu peito se apertou e comecei a chorar, não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo – _Bella, você está chorando?_ – perguntou, cético.

- Parece que sim. – sibilei, não sabia se ria ou chorava da situação – Estou _sensível_, melhor não me dizer essas coisas fofinhas. – murmurei e ele gargalhou.

-_ Tudo bem, amor da minha vida. _– provocou, eu podia jurar que ele estava com meu sorriso em seu rosto perfeito – _Agora vai dormir, você precisa acordar cedo amanhã._

- Você também deveria dormir um pouco, os humanos precisam dormir de vez em quando, sabia? – brinquei - Vem dormir _comigo_, que tal? – sugeri, mas já sabia que a resposta seria não.

-_ Bella... _– ele suspirou – _Vou falar com Carlisle e vejo se posso sair mais cedo hoje, afinal o movimento está bem fraco aqui. _– murmurou e eu fiquei surpresa.

- Está bem. – falei um pouco animada demais.

- _Tchau, amor_. – falou, com uma risadinha.

- Até daqui a pouco. – lembrei, desligando o celular.

Eu não estava acreditando, fazia tanto tempo que eu e Edward não tínhamos um tempo só para nós dois. Isso era praticamente um milagre. Saltei do sofá e fui para a cozinha pegar algo para comer.

Edward finalmente arrumara um tempo para ficar comigo, lá no fundo eu me sentia culpada por fazer todo esse drama para ele. O pior é que ele sempre acreditava, ou pelo menos, fingia que acreditava em mim.

Fui para a cozinha pegar algo para comer enquanto ele não chegasse. Peguei um pote de sorvete, estava frio, mas eu adorava um sorvete. Sentei no sofá da sala e liguei a televisão, logo Urso veio saltitante com a almofada que ele pegara ainda há pouco, ele subiu no sofá e deitou entre as minhas pernas.

- Seu folgado... – brinquei, fazendo carinho na cabeça dele que nem se incomodou.

Fiquei ali assistindo um filme e tomando meu sorvete, esperando Edward.

**Edward POV**

Depois que Bella fez aquele drama todo, eu percebi que ela realmente estava carente. Bella estava tão sensível, não sabia da onde vinham tantas alterações de seu humor. Fui até o escritório de Carlisle no segundo andar para avisá-lo que hoje eu sairia um pouco mais cedo que o normal.

Bati na porta e entrei. Carlisle estava sentado à mesa lendo um livro bem grande e quando me vi logo parou e me deu total atenção.

- Olá filho. – Carlisle disse animado.

- Oi pai. – falei, me sentando na frente dele – Posso pedir um favor?

- Claro que pode, Edward.

- Eu queria sair mais cedo hoje, se possível. – sibilei, olhando nos olhos azuis de Carlisle.

- Bella? – perguntou, recostando na cadeira, eu acenei e ele gargalhou – Sua esposa tem um gênio e tanto. – observou – Você está realmente apaixonado por ela não está?

- Eu sempre estive, mas acho que eu não estava preparado para isso _antes._ – expliquei – Você sabe como eu era até algum tempo atrás, não sei se tivesse com ela antes disso talvez nós não estivéssemos juntos agora, mas sim eu a amo mais que a minha própria vida. – murmurei, sorrindo.

- Eu vejo como você cresceu, Edward. – Carlisle disse – E eu tenho muito orgulho de você, principalmente por estar correndo atrás do seu sonho, seu avô estaria muito orgulho, pode ter certeza. – um sorriso brotou em seu rosto.

- Apesar de tudo, eu ainda devo muito àquele _velhote_. – murmurei, brincalhão – Agora eu vou para minha casa, porque minha esposa está impaciente a minha espera. – Carlisle acenou e eu saí da sala.

Passei pelo corredor do hospital e Melissa estava lá.

- Saindo mais cedo, _bonitão_? – Melissa provocou-me – Olha que assim eu fico com ciúmes, viu? – gargalhou alto enquanto eu assinava uns papeis.

- Que isso querida, você sempre será a _primeira_ em minha vida. – brinquei, beijando a mão dela e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, cética – Estou indo para casa. – expliquei.

Melissa era uma senhora muito simpática que trabalhava de enfermeira no hospital, ela tinha por volta dos _cinqüenta anos_, mas sempre costumava brincar que eu era seu sonho de consumo.

Ela já me fizera passar por poucas e boas na frente das pessoas. Peguei meu casaco e deixei meu jaleco com ela que fez uma careta.

- Você está me achando com cara de empregada? – perguntou, cruzando os braços na frente do corpo e eu fiz uma cara de cachorro pidão, sorrindo torto para ela – Ah, tudo bem, Edward. Você é mesmo filho de Carlisle, esse sorriso encantador que não vale nada, mas faz qualquer mulher se derreter é igual ao dele. Deveria ser proibida tanta persuasão. – saiu reclamando sozinha.

- Te amo, Mel. – gritei, e fui para o meu carro.

Entrei no Volvo e segui para a zona norte da cidade onde nós morávamos. As ruas estavam desertas a essa hora, isso era óbvio, quem vagava pelas ruas geladas de Londres às 3 da manhã?

Cheguei em casa e deixei o carro na entrada da garagem, podia ver pelo lado de fora que a luz da sala estava acesa, com certeza, Bella estava me esperando com seu pote de sorvete de flocos quase todo devorado.

Abri a porta, joguei minhas coisas na estante no corredor da sala. Quando olhei para o sofá, Bella e Urso dormiam pacificamente, era tão lindo observá-la dormindo. Seu rosto estava sereno e não parecia ser a dona da voz que eu escutara ainda há pouco pelo telefone.

Cheguei mais perto e afastei o cabelo de seu rosto e peguei o pote de sorvete vazio que estava em seu colo. Urso quando me viu, fez uma festa e deu uma lambida em meu rosto, desliguei a TV e peguei Bella no colo para levá-la ao quarto.

Ela estava encolhida no sofá, provavelmente estava com frio. Quando eu a peguei no colo, seus braços se enlaçaram em volta do meu pescoço e ela colocou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço, aspirando profundamente.

O corpo de Bella reagia ao meu mesmo sem ela estar consciente de seus atos, isso me deixava admirado, porque eu me sentia do mesmo jeito. Nossa relação estava numa fase tão gostosa que eu queria poder parar o tempo e ficar com ela assim, para sempre.

Subi as escadas com Urso me seguindo e pulando na minha perna, querendo que eu brincasse com ele. Bella continuava dormindo enquanto eu a colocava na cama. Deitei-a suavemente a cama enquanto ela soltava, hesitante, os dedos da minha camisa.

Coloquei o edredom sobre ela e fui para o banheiro tomar uma ducha. A água quente caía sobre meus ombros e deixava cada parte do meu corpo relaxada, estava morrendo de sono. Alguns dias dormindo pouco estavam sendo refletidos num cansaço enorme.

Sai do banho, - com muito custo - aquela água estava tão boa, vesti minha calça de moletom velha e fui para a cama, deitar ao lado de Bella que dormia tão pacificamente. Deitei ao seu lado e logo ela se encaixou em meu corpo e ronronou que nem uma gatinha.

- Desculpa? – falou, sonolenta.

- Por quê? – perguntei, confuso e ela enfiou seu rosto na curva do meu pescoço.

- Eu dormi. – murmurou timidamente.

- Você estava cansada, merece um descanso. – sibilei, acariciando seu cabelo e abraçando-a apertado.

- Eu me sinto péssima, fiz você largar do seu trabalho para vir ficar comigo e eu acabei dormindo. – a voz de Bella estava abafada – Eu sou uma péssima esposa.

- Bella, sem drama, por favor. – resmunguei, levantando o rosto dela para que olhasse em meus olhos – Nós dois estamos cansados, acho que podíamos usar essas duas horas de sono que nos restam e dormir, não acha? – provoquei, beijando sua orelha.

- Se você continuar me provocando desse jeito a última coisa que vamos fazer é dormir. – murmurou, dando um selinho em meus lábios – Agora, vamos dormir, _doutor_.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei.

Bella se enroscou em mim novamente, então comecei a cantarolar sua canção de ninar e adormeci pouco depois que ela.

~~*~~

O despertador tocava incessante e ecoava pelo quarto. A luz do dia já entrava pela grande janela do quarto. A claridade me dava vontade de voltar para debaixo das cobertas.

Olhei para Bella que dormia sossegada em meus braços e nem parecia se incomodar com o relógio maldito. Tirei-a de meus braços e levantei, hoje eu tinha uma prova e precisava estar na faculdade no horário.

Tomei um banho rápido e quando eu voltei para o quarto Bella estava acordada olhando para mim com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Ela se levantou da cama e veio andando sensualmente até mim.

Ela foi chegando mais perto e me prendeu entre ela o guardarroupas. Então percorreu sua mão cálida por todo meu peito, provocando arrepios em todo meu corpo.

- Sabe... – falou e depois ficou na ponta dos pés para morder o glóbulo de minha orelha – Você podia ter me acordado para tomar um banho _com_ você.

- Bella... – pareceu mais um gemido – Eu preciso ir para a faculdade, _não_ posso me atrasar.

- Então, senhor Cullen, você terá que ser _rápido_. – sibilou, sorridente.

Bella me puxou pelo braço e nos jogou na cama, caí sobre seu corpo. A excitação entre minhas pernas já era bastante evidente. Bella arrancou minha toalha e jogou em algum canto do quarto com uma risadinha.

- Você não estava _atrasado_? – perguntou, provocante.

Capturei seus lábios num beijo avassalador e comecei a tirar seu pijama, enquanto ela gemia entre os beijos. Bella arrancou um gemido de minha garganta quando arranhou minhas costas com vontade enquanto eu a penetrava.

Estar dentro de Bella era algo indescritível, seu corpo rendido a mim desta maneira enquanto nós dançávamos uma dança que nós dois sabíamos exatamente o que o outro queria. Era algo que beirava a perfeição.

Enquanto estocava em Bella, seus gemidos iam ficando mais audíveis e eu soltei um gemido quando ela chupou meu pescoço com vontade, aquilo deixaria mais uma marca, além da minha costa.

Senti o sexo de Bella começar a apertar meu membro, aumentei o ritmo enquanto eu a olhava nos olhos, adorava ver o rosto de Bella quando eu a fazia ter um orgasmo. Quando ela chegou lá, aumentei o ritmo e a alcancei, explodindo dentro dela.

Nossas respirações estavam falhadas e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Eu te amo, _bebê_. – ela murmurou, escondendo o rosto no vão do meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo mais, _amor_. – sibilei, beijando sua testa.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos ali, só aproveitando nosso momento juntos, o que na nossa atual situação era muito complicado de se arrumar. Sua mão acariciava meu cabelo enquanto eu percorria seu rosto com meu dedo, acariciando-a.

- Bells, agora eu tenho que ir, você me fez ficar muito atrasado. – disse, sorrindo.

- Desculpe. – Bella disse envergonhada.

- Para de graça, se eu não quisesse eu não teria consentido. – falei, dando um selinho nela e levantando rapidamente – Vamos, eu posso te dar uma carona, já estou atrasado mesmo. – disse, pegando minha toalha que ficou jogada no chão do quarto.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, posso ir dirigindo. – falou, se levantando enrolada no lençol da cama – Vá antes que você perca sua prova. – murmurou, chegando perto de mim e beijando meus lábios ternamente.

- Tem certeza? – perguntei e ela afirmou com a cabeça – Tudo bem então, até mais. – lhe dei outro selinho – Eu te amo. – disse já saindo do quarto.

Peguei minha bolsa e saí correndo para a garagem, tinha cinco minutos para chegar à faculdade. Hoje eu ganharia uma multa.

**Bella POV**

Edward saiu correndo para não perder a prova que tinha na faculdade e eu fiquei em casa, resolvi que hoje eu não iria para a faculdade, já estava super atrasada mesmo. Tomei um banho demorado.

Saí do banheiro e peguei uma calça jeans e uma camisa que Alice me dera, a qual tinha escrito nas costas "_I love NY_", bem do tipo turista sem noção. Eu adorava aquela camisa, apesar de Emmett sempre me zoar quando a usava.

Passei meu perfume e uma dor de cabeça terrível surgiu, coloquei o perfume de volta no guardarroupa antes que eu derrubasse o frasco. Talvez eu tenha passado mal porque não havia comido nada ainda esta manhã.

Desci para a cozinha e fui preparar algo para comer. Fiz ovo com bacon e sentei-me à bancada para comer, logo na primeira garfada da comida tive que sair correndo para o banheiro. Vomitei tudo que tinha acabado de comer.

Algo estava errado, porque eu estava assim? Será que tinha pego uma virose que me deixara assim? Nunca tinha tido enjôos nem dores de cabeças assim antes. Quase como um estalo em minha cabeça, eu me dei conta.

- Não pode ser... – minha voz saiu esganiçada e eu levei a mão diretamente a minha barriga.

Não! Eu queria gritar, não era possível. Justo agora? Não podia ser. Estava tudo tão bem, eu não podia estar grávida, depois de tudo que aconteceu, depois que Rose fora embora porque perdeu um bebê.

Era muita ironia. Saí correndo e peguei a chave do carro. Dirigi furiosamente pelas ruas da cidade até a farmácia mais próxima, eu precisava ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. Estacionei o carro de qualquer maneira e entrei na farmácia.

Minhas mãos tremiam. Peguei cinco testes, só para ter certeza absoluta. Eu tinha certeza que estava grávida, mas eu simplesmente me recusava a acreditar antes de ver o teste com o resultado positivo em minhas mãos.

Paguei por eles e segui de volta para casa. Entrei e fui direto para o banheiro, abri os testes e fiz todos eles. Estava ansiosa, roia minhas unhas sem me importar com o esmalte que as cobria. Fui até o espelho e levantei a camisa.

Passei a mão na superfície de minha barriga, ainda lisa, imaginando como eu ficaria quando estivesse com o barrigão. Imaginei como seria a criança que estava sendo gerada ali dentro, será que ela seria parecida com Edward? Imaginei a criança linda de olhos verdes como os olhos dele e um tão ruivo quanto o dele.

Parei com o pensamento, não podia ser. Edward já dissera que não queria filhos nesse momento e quando eu desse a noticia ele não aceitaria. Eu já imaginava mil possibilidades em minha cabeça e a pior delas – e a que não parava de atormentar – era o _aborto_.

Olhei no relógio e os minutos precisos para o teste ficar pronto já tinham se passado. Corri de volta para o banheiro e peguei o primeiro. Respirei fundo, meus dedos estavam trêmulos. Olhei o sinal de positivo e meu coração pulou.

Olhei todos até que no último mal conseguia enxergar devido às lagrimas que rolavam pelo meu rosto, eu não sabia o que fazer estava apavorada. Eu não podia chegar e dizer que estava grávida, não podia.

- O que eu faço? – minha voz saiu em meio aos soluços.

Com uma força de não sei aonde, levantei e peguei as chaves do carro e minha bolsa. Limpando as lágrimas, entrei no carro. Segui para a clinica de aborto, eu não tinha condições de ficar com a criança e se eu contasse à Edward ele me aconselharia a procurar uma clinica também.

Quando entrei no local logo uma mulher simpática veio me atender, antes de eu assinar os papéis e fazer o que eu viera fazer, a mulher me levou até uma sala onde tinha uma televisão e me disse que antes eu tinha que estar ciente do que eu estava fazendo.

O vídeo começou a passar, era uma criança que "falava" com a mãe de dentro o útero e aos poucos ele ia contando o dia a dia dele. Cada mudança no feto e tudo o que a mãe falava com ele. Então a história começou a mudar, o feto estava triste porque a mãe também estava e ele perguntava porque a mãe e o pai brigavam. Eu comecei a chorar quando o bebê pediu ajuda a mãe porque estava "arrancando" partes dele. E na verdade o que estava acontecendo ali era o aborto.

Aquilo cortou meu coração, onde eu estava com a cabeça em pensar nisso. Eu não podia fazer isso com uma vida que não pediu para vir ao mundo. Eu simplesmente não conseguia mais. Eu não tinha tanto sangue frio a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas.

Levantei e saí da sala sem nem responder à moça que perguntara se estava tudo bem comigo. Saí da clinica e fui para o meu carro. Eu não podia contar a Edward sobre a criança, não depois de todas as vezes que ele disse para que eu tomasse pílula. Eu podia falar com Alice, mas todos ficariam sabendo em questão de horas.

Eu tinha uma saída: _fugir_. Não eu não teria tanta coragem e além do mais Edward não mediria esforços para vir atrás de mim. Eu tinha que lhe dar um motivo para que não viesse atrás mim. Liguei o carro e segui de volta para casa.

Eu não sabia como eu faria isso, mas eu teria que _fazê-lo_ se quisesse _ficar_ com a criança.

**

* * *

**

_Antes de me matarem por isso, precisava fazer um comentário: aquilo é que foi uma rapidinha, rs_

_Então, agora o assunto é tenso! Bella está grávida e decidiu não contar ao Edward! O que será que vai acontecer? Qual a opinião de vocês?_

_O que vocês acharam do capítulo?_

_Bom, comentem tudo!! Ah, sempre esqueço de dizer, mas hoje eu lembrei! \o/_

_Quem não tem conta no FF ou tem preguiça mesmo de comentar pode comentar sem logar..._

_Agora, comenteeeem! o/_

_Kisses, May_


	14. Tears and Rain

_OMG, quanto tempo sem att aqui, amores mil perdões, mas minha vida tá uma loucura final de bimestre e eu estou correndo atrás das minhas notas e elas cada vez correm mais de mim, enfim, finalmente arrumei um tempo pra att essa bodega e trago um capítulo triste... aos cardíacos, frescos, patricinhas e gestantes... cuidado, rs_

_Quanto as suplicas pelo Ed saber sobre o bebê, bom, a Bella vai tomar a decisão dela nesse capítulo! Vcs tem que entender que ela está desesperada e totalmente sozinha, claro que é por escolha dela, mas mesmo assim, ela é jovem demais, aliás eles são jovens demais e uma criança é muita responsabilidade! _

_Bem vindas as leitoras novas, fico muitíssimo feliz que vocês estejam gostando!_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews amoraas!!_

_Agora vou deixar vocês lerem pq eu já falei demais!_

_Vejo vcs lá embaixo!_

_;)_

**

* * *

Capítulo XIV: Tears and Rain**

**Bella POV**

Já fazia algumas horas que descobri que estava grávida, eu não tive coragem de simplesmente fugir e não dizer a ninguém meu paradeiro. Eu não tinha tanta coragem, eu preferia enfrentar tudo e arrumar alguma desculpa para que eu possa fazer isso.

Chorei muito quando cheguei em casa, não sabia como fazer isso sem estraçalhar meu coração. Não sabia como eu suportaria deixá-lo, como eu suportaria viver sem ele. Eu não sabia qual das opções era a menos dolorosa, mas em qualquer uma delas eu ficaria sem Edward.

Meu corpo demonstrava um cansaço físico e emocional, agora tudo estava perdido. Deitei na cama, Edward só chegaria pela madrugada. Não falei com ninguém o dia todo, ou melhor, eu conversei bastante com o bebê, se é que ele me escutava.

Abracei um travesseiro e as lágrimas voltaram a rolar pelo meu rosto, acabei adormecendo ali.

**Edward POV**

Cheguei em casa e estava tudo tão quieto, somente Urso com sua bagunça diária em me ver, que fazia barulho na casa. Subi as escadas e abri a porta do quarto, lá estava ela. Bella dormia tranqüilamente abraçada com um travesseiro, encolhida na cama.

Era uma cena tão doce que eu podia observá-la dormir por horas. Fui até banheiro e tomei um banho quente, por pouco não dormi em pé enquanto a água quente me deixava relaxado. Coloquei meu pijama e deitei ao lado dela, a puxando para meu lado.

Seu corpo como sempre se moldou ao meu e suas mãos seguraram em minha camisa como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Abracei-a e antes de dormir percebi que seu sono estava agitado e ela não parecia estar muito contente.

Comecei a cantar sua canção de ninar e logo seu corpo relaxou. Apertei o braço e logo depois cai num sono profundo.

**Bella POV**

Acordei com a claridade entrando pela janela do quarto e senti os braços de Edward em volta do meu corpo, eu levantei rapidamente e saí da cama, eu não podia me aproximar dele, não quando eu tinha que fazer o que eu decidira.

Sentei-me na poltrona que havia no quanto do quarto e esperei que ele acordasse. Alguns minutos depois ele se espreguiçou na cama e os olhos verdes encontraram os meus, um sorriso que me fez perder a linha por um instante estava em seu rosto.

- Bom dia, amor. – ele murmurou, sonolento.

- Edward, precisamos conversar. – falei, tentando não deixar tom de dúvida em minha voz.

- Tudo bem, pode falar. – Edward disse, sentando na cama e me observando, seu semblante estava sério.

- Eu não _posso _mais. – falei, respirando fundo.

- Não pode mais _o que_, Bella? – perguntou, confuso.

- Não posso mais continuar _com_ você, Edward. – murmurei, sem olhar em seus olhos – Eu não consigo mais, olha como está nosso relacionamento, eu mal o vejo, só nós falamos por celular, isso quando não nos falamos o dia todo. – disparei a falar todos os motivos que vinham a minha cabeça.

- Bella, como assim? – ele agora estava de pé – Você sabe que eu também _não_ estou feliz com essa situação, mas é temporário. – sua voz estava suplicante.

- Temporário? – aquilo cortava meu coração – Você pensa que eu não sei como será quando você se formar e virar um médico renomado como Carlisle? – soltei, sem chances dele se defender – Nossa vida amorosa nunca mais será a mesma, Edward, ela já não é mais a mesma já faz algum tempo, não adianta transar um dia ou outro, eu não quero uma relação baseada em sexo. – falei, sentindo meus olhos encherem de lágrimas.

- Bella, você está sendo hipócrita, você sabe que eu estou correndo atrás do meu sonho, assim como você está correndo atrás do seu. – retrucou, seus olhos também estavam marejados – Eu não vou abandonar tudo agora que cheguei até aqui, Bella.

- Está vendo como uma carreira bem sucedida e uma vida amorosa feliz não conseguem caminhar lado a lado? – sibilei, vendo seu rosto começar a mudar agora, ao invés de, súplica havia raiva.

- _Você_ é que não quer que isso dê certo, Isabella. – retrucou, ficando de costas para mim – Eu te _amo_ e você acha que isso não é suficiente, não é? Você ainda acha que eu só quero _transar_ com você! – Edward disse, sua mão fechada em punho bateu na parede.

_Não, seu idiota, eu te amo demais. _– eu queria gritar isso e pular em seus braços e nunca mais sair de sua proteção, mas eu apenas respirei fundo e continuei.

- No fundo, não passa de sexo. – sibilei, tentando conter as lágrimas – Para mim já deu, eu não consigo mais ficar nessa situação, isso só acaba desgastando a nossa relação.

- O que mudou de ontem para hoje? – ele perguntou, agora virando para me encarar, enquanto enxugava um lágrima, aquilo cortou meu coração – Você disse que me amava, Bella, você disse! – agora ele deixou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto – Pode falar a verdade, você tem outro? Você se cansou de mim? Dê-me um motivo e eu a deixo ir. – admitiu.

- Eu tenho outro, Edward. – as lágrimas correram pelo meu rosto – Eu não posso continuar te enganando, eu não posso continuar me enganando. Nossa relação já não é a mesma há muito tempo e eu não posso continuar com essa mentira, me desculpe. – murmurei, entre os soluços e saí do quarto.

Eu desci as escadas rapidamente e quando eu estava abrindo a porta uma mão a segurou forte. Olhei para Edward que ainda tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto e me olhava nos olhos.

- Bella, não importa. – ele murmurou – Eu estou disposto a salvar nossa relação, não tem problema, não precisa ir, fique comigo, fique por mim, por favor. – ele implorava e as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto.

Agora que eu precisava ir até o fim.

- Edward, eu vou embora, me deixe passar, por favor. – sibilei, não olhando mais nos olhos verdes.

- Você não me quer mais? – perguntou, ainda segurando a porta.

Respirei fundo e juntei as últimas forças que eu tinha para responder.

- _Não_. – respondi com firmeza, então seus braços caíram e ele me deixou passar.

Peguei meu carro e segui para o aeroporto, sem mala, sem nada. Apenas com o que restava do meu coração despedaçado. Com o último dinheiro que me restava comprei uma passagem para casa.

Enquanto o vôo não saía, peguei meu celular e liguei para meu pai. Tocou algumas vezes antes dele atender.

- Alô? Pai? – perguntei, minha voz falhava.

- _Bells? O que aconteceu querida?_ – a voz de Charlie soou preocupada do outro lado da linha.

- Pai, estou voltando para casa. – murmurei, enquanto sentia meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas novamente.

_- Bella, o que aconteceu, querida? Pode falar para mim, alguém lhe machucou? Edward te machucou, porque você está chorando?_ – despejou uma pergunta atrás da outra e eu não queria responder nenhuma delas.

- Pai, quando eu chegar aí nós conversamos, tudo bem? – sugeri – Vou pegar o avião agora. Te amo, pai.

_- Tudo bem, Bells, se cuida._ – murmurou _- Te amo, pequena._

Desliguei o celular e fui para o terminal onde embarcaria no vôo para Forks. Meu corpo ainda não respondia por minhas vontades. Eu estava totalmente no "piloto automático" não estava pensando em nada, fazia tudo sem perceber.

Estava dentro do avião já. Ao lado da minha cadeira havia uma mãe com uma criança pequena de olhos azuis que me olhava atentamente. A pequena menina era adorável, seus cabelos quase cinza de tão loiro que era caiam em lisos sobre seu ombro.

Lágrimas ainda desciam pelo meu resto, há algum tempo já desisti de tentar parar de chorar, era inútil. O avião decolou e eu recostei minha cabeça no banco, em algum momento adormeci profundamente.

Estava indo em direção ao meu destino incerto.

**Edward POV**

Eu queria acordar desse pesadelo, isso não podia estar realmente acontecendo. Devia ser uma alucinação, Bella, _minha_ Bella estava indo embora. Eu queria acordar, eu precisava acordar desse pesadelo.

Ainda não estava acreditando no que acontecera ainda há pouco. Estava sentado no chão, exatamente onde Bella tinha dito que não me queria mais. E naqueles olhos cor de avelã não havia nada que dissesse o contrário, nada que denotasse uma mentira. Nada.

Havia apenas frieza, uma frieza que jamais vira em Bella. Uma frieza que me fez recuar, eu queria abraçá-la e dizer que não importa o que estava acontecendo, só queria que ela ficasse comigo, eu só queria minha Bella de volta.

As palavras ditas por ela naquela manhã não saíam de minha mente, sempre voltando para me atormentar, eu queria sumir nesse momento. Eu queria ter escolhido a escuridão ao invés do frio. Eu queria ter escolhido viver sem seu amor do que perdê-lo de uma hora para outra.

Continuei ali, chorando que nem uma criança. Naquele momento eu não estava com vergonha nenhuma por chorar, aquela papo de que homens não choram é pura bobagem. E eu estava aqui, chorando por algo que perdi.

Eu que tinha tudo que eu queria, o mais importante, eu perdi. Antes tivesse ficado pobre sem nenhum tostão no bolso, antes eu tivesse morrido. Eu só não sabia como viveria sem ela.

Não sabia se podia suportar algo tão pesado. Ela não voltaria, nunca mais. Nunca mais acordaria ao lado da mulher que me fez mudar tudo que eu sempre fora. Aquela que conseguiu meu amor.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, realmente. Aquilo fora uma coisa que me deixou tão abismado que estava sem ação. Eu só conseguia sentir o vazio dentro do meu peito, eu queria acordar desse terrível pesadelo, eu só queria conseguir respirar de novo.

O que eu poderia fazer? O que eu deveria fazer? Ela deixou bem claro que não me queria mais, eu não deveria mais interferir na vida dela, mas como era possível se nossas vidas já estavam tão ligadas? Como ela queria que eu me afastasse daquilo que me dava forças para continuar?

Um monte de perguntas sem respostas. Exatamente como seria minha vida daqui pra frente: um vazio imenso, um coração despedaçado, uma mágoa guardada a setes chaves e um amor soterrado por tudo isso. Um sentimento tão ridiculamente fácil de se achar, mas que podia causar grandes estragos. As maiores tragédias aconteceram em nome do amor, assim como Romeu e Julieta...

Nada mais me dava esperanças para continuar, mas eu continuaria, ou pelo menos tentaria. Meu coração estava sagrando, minhas esperanças estavam mortas, agora só o que me restava era continuar mesmo que sem ela.

Meu destino agora era incerto e eu apenas o deixaria me guiar, aonde quer que ele fosse chegar.

**

* * *

**

_Primeiramente, o nome do capítulo é uma música do James Blunt de mesmo nome, a música é muito linda e triste tbm! _

_Então, estou aos prantos aqui, isso é tão triste!_

_E vocês o que acharam?_

_Desabafem lá nas reviews..._

_Quero saber as opiniões..._

_Kisses, May_


	15. Begin Again

_Amores da minha vida, nem tenho cara de pedir desculpas pra vocês pela demora, mas eu estava em fim de bimestre na escola e eu fiquei muito atolada em provas e trabalhos - que não acabaram ainda - nos dois períodos que eu estudos, finalmente, consegui arrumar um tempinho pra postar pra vocês aqui, sei que estou em falta, mas nessas férias eu vou recompensar a fic por tanto demora pra história seguir em frente._

_OMG, vocês comentaram bastantão, rs, muuuuuuuuuito obrigada por todas as reviews! Eu sei que muita gente ficou p da vida por causa da atitude da Bella, porém temos que entender o lado dela, ela está tão assustada, é tudo tão novo na vida dela que ela não sabe o que fazer. Claaaro que o Edward ia adorar ter um bebê ainda mais com a mulher que ele amava, porém as coisas vão se ajeitar em alguns capítulo, vai ser rápido galerinha, só aguentem essa fase insossa de Edward sem Bella, rs...  
Podem ter certeza que isso ainda vai dar muita discussão. Como uma leitora comentou, é uma espécie de New Moon o contrário, hsaushsauashsauhas.  
E para um leitor que fez um comentário que eu gostei muito que dizia que todas as histórias a Bella descobre que está grávida e foge, ri muito com seu comentário, pq é exatamente isso que acontece em muitas histórias, mas aqui vai ser um pouco diferente, bom não posso contar, mas vocês não perdem por esperar, rs, agora vou deixar vocês lerem o capítulo pq hoje eu falei demais mesmo!  
Ah, e boas vindas aos novos leitores!  
Nos vemos lá embaixo..._

* * *

**Capitulo XV: Begin Again**

**Bella POV**

O vôo me deixou mais cansada física e emocionalmente, minha cabeça parecia que estava sendo esmagada por algo muito pesado. Meus olhos estavam inchados e minha aparência deveria estar horrenda.

Para minha surpresa Charlie estava no aeroporto me esperando e quando eu cheguei perto dele, ele simplesmente estendeu os braços para que eu corresse para ele. Abracei Charlie com força enquanto minhas lágrimas molhavam sua camisa.

Ele não disse nada, apenas me esperou parar de chorar e me guiou pela mão para a saída do aeroporto. Eu nunca lembrei de ter tanto contato com Charlie em toda minha vida, claro que nossa relação era muito boa, mas nunca chegamos a esse ponto de sentimentalismo.

Entrei na viatura e Charlie fechou a porta para mim. Quando entrou no carro ele me olhou e eu pude ver a pena em seus olhos. Eu deveria mesmo estar em frangalhos, não apenas por dentro, mas meu corpo devia estar refletindo a minha loucura interior.

O caminho foi no mais perfeito silêncio, não foi algo insuportável como sempre ficava quando eu e Charlie não queríamos falar, mas era algo bom. Charlie sabia o que eu estava sentindo, ele sofreu demais quando minha mãe fora embora. Ele devia saber o quanto eu estava sofrendo e por isso não quis forçar uma conversa.

Chegamos em Forks, aquela cidade tão verde quanto uma cidade podia ser e a chuva fina que caía das nuvens nubladas que sempre cobriam o céu de Forks. Estava tudo perfeitamente no lugar como antes, nada mudara. Até as pessoas eu ainda lembrava dos nomes e rostos.

Os olhares curiosos das pessoas eram atraídos para o carro do chefe de policia. Com certeza alguém já estava sabendo da minha volta. Charlie seguiu até nossa antiga casa, que para minha surpresa estava toda reformada e tinha um jardim lindamente montado no gramado em frente à casa de Charlie.

Aquela, nem de longe, lembrara a minha casa de um ano atrás. Isso só contribuiu para que eu me sentisse mais intrusa ainda dentro da casa de meu pai. Agora que ele tinha construído seu próprio lar. Sua nova família.

Charlie percebeu minha hesitação em entrar e sorriu calidamente para mim, incentivando para que eu entrasse. Acenei timidamente e entrei na casa, o choque ao ver o interior da casa foi tão grande quanto ver a fachada.

As paredes agora estavam todas pintadas de branco, que davam um ar de elegância a casa. Os moveis estavam todos renovados eram os mesmos, mas estavam melhores. A cozinha não tinha mais os armários amarelos da tentativa frustrada de Renée em dar um ar de alegria àquele cômodo. Os porta-retratos não eram mais os do casamento de Charlie e Renée, agora eram fotos com o pessoal de La Push e alguma fotos da minha infância.

Definitivamente eu não pertencia mais aquele lugar. Parecia mais uma estranha no ninho. Escutei um barulho e Sue apareceu sorridente da cozinha, com um avental rosa com vários patinhos desenhados, aquilo me fez sorrir. Sue sorria amigavelmente para mim e estendeu os braços para me abraçar.

Era tudo tão estranho e ao mesmo tempo tão perfeito. Era o tipo de amor maternal que eu estava precisando nesse momento. Era tudo o que eu precisava, nada mais.

- Bella, minha querida. – ela disse ainda me apertando no abraço de urso – Vamos até a cozinha, acabei de tirar alguns coockies do forno, vamos lá, aproveite para tomar um copo de leite, você deve estar faminta, minha querida. – falou suavemente.

- Querida, deixe-a respirar antes, aposto que ela quer tomar um banho quente e trocar essa roupa que usou na viagem inteira, não é pequena? – Charlie se intrometeu na empolgada Sue que eu estava descobrindo ser uma ótima pessoa.

- Oh, sim. – Sue murmurou – Vamos lá, eu te levo até o quarto, Leah e Seth o dividem, mas já falamos com Seth e ele vai dormir aqui na sala e você e Leah ficam no quarto. – explicou.

- Ah, não precisa tirar Seth do quar... – ela me interrompeu.

- Querida, essa casa antes de ser deles era sua, ele fica na sala e você fica no quarto. – insistiu – Leah pode lhe emprestar algumas roupas, percebi que você não trouxe nenhuma mala contigo.

Subimos as escadas e eu percebi as mudanças gritantes na casa, estava tudo tão diferente que era quase inacreditável. Minha antiga casa parecia ter passado por um episódio do _Extreme Makeover_, ou algo assim, é realmente Sue fez o mundo de Charlie virar de ponta cabeça. Isso era bom, pelo menos alguém conseguiu dar um jeito no velho ranzinza que habitava Charlie.

Ela me levou para onde seria meu antigo quarto, a porta agora era branca com detalhes marrons, quando abriu a porta para que eu passasse a surpresa não me atingiu como eu já estava me preparando. Estava tudo como antes, exceto por uma cama a mais no quarto.

Mas o resto estava do jeito que sempre fora, talvez Charlie não quisesse mudar meu quarto em respeito a mim. Sorri timidamente para Sue e sentei na minha antiga cama que agora era coberta por uma colcha roxa.

- O quarto é seu, fique à vontade. – Sue disse – Aquele é o guardarroupas da Leah pode pegar o que precisar, não fique envergonhada. – murmurou compassiva e depois saiu do quarto.

Observei o porta-retrato que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Neles estavam Sue, Seth, Leah e mais um homem que provavelmente deveria ser o pai deles. Harry morrera depois de um ataque cardíaco há três anos. Já estava mais do que na hora de Sue seguir em frente.

Meu pai também estava sozinho há tanto tempo que eu realmente não me importava com seu namoro, quer dizer, eu sempre vou ter ciúmes por ele ser meu pai, mas eu sei que Sue o faz feliz e para mim isso basta.

Suspirei, passando a mão na minha barriga. Agora eu tinha uma vida para tomar conta e não tinha a mínima ideia de como fazer isso. Era tudo tão novo e confuso nesse momento. Levantei e segui para o banheiro.

Olhei para minha barriga nua no espelho e havia uma diferença imperceptível quando olhava sem prestar atenção. Isso era bom, não fazia ideia de como contar ao meu pai que estava grávida e o pai na criança não sabia, e se dependesse de mim, não saberia tão cedo.

A água caía sobre meus ombros, me deixando relaxada e, por um instante, levando todos meus problemas com ela. Saí do banho e me enrolei no roupão felpudo e segui para o quarto. Fiquei um pouco temerosa em abrir o guardarroupas de Leah, já que nem a conhecia.

Com um surto de coragem abri a porta do guardarroupa e para minha surpresa a menina tinha tantas roupas quanto Alice. Só que as dela estavam espremidas no minúsculo guardarroupa que era meu desde criança.

Procurei por alguma roupa que não aparentasse ser cara já que estava pedindo emprestado era melhor não abusar da boa vontade dos outros. Escutei a porta do quarto se abrindo e me virei rapidamente, dando de cara com Leah.

Ela era realmente linda. Seus traços indígenas lhe davam um ar misterioso. Seus olhos pretos como a noite eram tão profundos que eu podia ver sua felicidade em me ver. Seus cabelos que caiam em cascatas por seus ombros completam a aparência perfeita.

Ela estava sorrindo para mim que, provavelmente, estava com cara de boba olhando assustada como se fosse uma criança pega com a mão no pote de biscoitos.

- Er, eu... – comecei a gaguejar.

- Olá Bella. – falou animada – Ah, tudo bem, minha mãe avisou que você estaria aqui no quarto. Precisa de uma roupa? Deixa que eu pego algo para você. – disparou a falar – Ah, que falta de educação a minha, eu sou a Leah. – estendeu a mão para mim.

- Oi Leah. – murmurei, timidamente e apertei sua mão.

Ela rapidamente se afastou e seguiu para o guardarroupa, mexendo na pilha de roupas e tirando algumas peças de lá. Entregou para mim e sorriu.

- Acho que essas vão lhe servir direitinho, vou dar licença para você trocar de roupa. – falou, indo para a porta – Estamos lá embaixo te esperando para o café. – Leah disse antes de sair.

Definitivamente ela não era normal.

Peguei a calça jeans e a blusa azul que ela me dera e vesti. Olhei no espelho e realmente coube perfeitamente. Olhei a blusa azul e imediatamente minha mente associou a Edward, que adorava azul. Eu senti meu peito se apertando e lutei contra as lágrimas que queriam sair.

Respirei fundo e prendi meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo e saí do quarto antes que eu começasse a chorar feito uma criança. Logo nas escadas já escutava as gargalhadas de Charlie vindo da cozinha. Uma onda de felicidade me atingiu, senti meus lábios se curvarem num fraco sorriso.

Entrei na cozinha e todos estavam lá. Quando Charlie me viu logo se levantou e foi até mim, Sue colocou leite num copo enquanto Charlie me guiava até a mesa.

- Está melhor agora? – perguntou, visivelmente preocupado.

- Sim, estou bem. – menti e ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Então se sente para comer, deve estar faminta. – Charlie murmurou, puxando a cadeira para mim e, de novo, eu lembrei de Edward.

Merda.

- Oi Bella. – Leah disse, animada – Vejo que a roupa coube perfeitamente em você. – murmurou, comendo um coockie – Eu sempre acerto.

- Leah, deixa de ser chata. – Seth resmungou com a boca cheia.

- Seth, olha os modos, parece que foi criado por um monte de lobos. – Sue repeendeu.

- Se formos levar em conta todas as lendas de La Push... – Leah murmurou, pensativa – Realmente ele foi criado por um monte de lobos. – provocou, enquanto Seth mostrava a língua para ela.

- Crianças vamos parar com isso? – Sue sugeriu, me oferecendo mais comida – Bella não é obrigada a ficar escutando suas briguinhas.

- Ah não, tudo bem. – falei rapidamente.

- O Seth que come que nem um morto de fome, nunca vi tanta falta de educação numa pessoa só. – Leah acusou, indiferente.

- Leah, por que você não vai escrever no seu diário o quanto você ama o Jacob? – Seth quase gritou as palavras e depois gargalhou alto.

O rosto de Leah ganhou um leve tom avermelhado, ela estava com raiva.

- Seth, seu idiota, cala a porra dessa boca. – gritou, jogando um coockie em Seth, aquilo me deu vontade de gargalhar.

- Leah Clearwater. – Sue falou com autoridade – Não quero mais ouvir palavrões aqui nessa mesa, entendeu? – Leah assentiu e Sue se voltou para Seth – Se vocÊ voltar a ler o diário de sua irmã novamente, Seth, eu vou te deixar de castigo, vou lhe proibir de sair com sua gangue, entendeu? – perguntou, ameaçadora.

- Sim. – Seth disse fazendo bico.

- Muito bem. – Sue disse com um sorriso – Bella, querida, desculpe por essa cena. Você está tão abatida, criança, coma um pouco mais. – ela disse empurrando mais comida pra mim, a essa altura do campeonato eu já não agüentava mais nada.

- Não, Sue, obrigada, estou satisfeita, obrigada. – falei, gentilmente.

- Bella, você não acha que comeu pouco? – Charlie se pronunciara pela primeira vez.

- Estou bem, pai. – resmunguei, estava odiando toda essa atenção em cima de mim, será que não podiam deixar uma grávida em paz? Pelo menos um dia?

- Bella, sua mãe ligou aqui. – ele sibilou, sério – Ela, de alguma maneira, descobriu que você está aqui, e, bom, eu mandei ela ligar outra hora, acho que devemos conversar primeiro.

- Não faço ideia de quem disse a ela que estou aqui. – admiti, pensativa – E sim, nós podemos conversar, se o senhor quiser pode ser agora. – disse, meio sem vontade pra isso.

- Então vamos ali na sala, por favor, devemos conversar a sós. – sugeriu.

Ele se levantou e eu fiz o mesmo, não sabia como contar a ele, mas eu teria que fazê-lo. Charlie sentou no sofá da sala e eu sentei no outro sofá que ficava de frente para Charlie. Ele esperou que eu começasse a falar, abri a boca para falar, mas logo fechei-a novamente.

- Pode falar, Bella. – ele disse, calmo – Não precisa ter medo. – incentivou.

- Isso é um pouco complicado, - murmurei, olhando para minhas mãos que apertavam uma a outra – Pai, eu estou grávida. – minha voz sumiu na última palavra.

- Foi por isso que você veio embora? – perguntou surpreso, eu assenti sem olhar em seus olhos – Mas por quê? Edward não quis a criança? Vocês brigaram? O que aconteceu? – despejou e depois respirou fundo.

- Não pai, eu não contei a ele e nem vou contar. – expliquei, Charlie ficou boquiaberto e antes que ele começasse com o discurso eu continuei – Pai, tente me entender, Edward não quer um filho, ele pode não ter falado, mas ele sempre me perguntava se estava tomando pílula e nossa vida já estava tão complicada, um filho só atrapalharia mais ainda, eu não quero que essa criança seja recebida desta maneira. Decidi ficar com ela e não quero que Edward saiba porque isso só faria que ele sentisse pena e ficasse comigo por obrigação. – falei tudo de uma vez e meu pulmão reclamou, querendo ar.

- Bella, eu não acredito que você fugiu. – ele disse, desapontado – Edward, apesar de um adolescente, sempre lhe tratou com respeito, eu realmente não acho que ele rejeitaria essa criança, Bella. – sibilou, ele estava irritado.

- Pai, Edward já me dissera milhares de vezes que não queria um filho, pelo menos não agora. – murmurei, olhando nos olhos de Charlie que eu tinha puxado – Ele está na metade da faculdade e está trabalhando nas horas vagas, ele mal conseguia ficar em casa. – a essa altura as lágrimas já escorriam pelo meu rosto.

- Bella, ninguém disse que um casamento era algo fácil, ninguém disse que a vida seria fácil, minha filha. – Charlie já estava mais calmo, sua voz era branda – Você tem que entender que um dia essa criança sentirá falta do pai e que esse dia pode ser tarde demais. – eu já estava em seus braços chorando que nem um bebê.

- Pai, eu quero ficar com a criança, já abandonei ele e agora só me resta o bebê. – choraminguei – Eu prefiro continuar do jeito que está, eu vou cuidar da criança sozinha. Eu posso criá-la sozinha, só, por favor, não fale nada para ninguém.

- Bella, isso trará conseqüências mais tarde, mas isso é uma escolha sua. – admitiu – Você sabe o que faz e se eu contasse, provavelmente, você estaria bem longe daqui em questão de horas, eu sei o quanto você pode ser teimosa quando quer. – Charlie disse e eu sorri fracamente.

- Obrigada por me entender, pai. – sussurrei – Eu te amo.

- Espero que você saiba o que está fazendo, Bells, você está decidindo por outra pessoa. – sibilou, pensativo – Eu também te amo, pequena.

Eu não até que horas ficamos ali, ele acariciando minha cabeça e eu chorando tudo que tinha direito, mas em algum momento eu cai num sono profundo. Só senti quando o colchão macio tocou minhas costas e logo depois fui coberta.

~~*~~

Acordei com berros vindos do andar de baixo.

Será que eu não podia descansar? Nem um pouco? Hei, eu estou grávida.

Levantei num pulo. A claridade do dia já entrava pela janela do quarto e Leah dormia tranqüilamente na sua cama como se não houvesse ninguém aos berros no andar de baixo. Fui até o banheiro e lavei meu rosto, escovei meu dente e prendi meu cabelo. Agora eu estava decente para ir até lá.

Saí do quarto, tomando cuidado para não acordar Leah. Os gritos acabaram, mas ainda havia duas pessoas discutindo e uma delas era Charlie. Cheguei na sala e meu coração parou por algum instante ao ver Renée parada na sala como se tivesse o rei na barriga enquanto Charlie estava em sua frente, provavelmente os dois estavam discutindo.

Charlie me viu e parou de falar instantaneamente. Renée se virou e olhou para com um ar de indiferença. Fui até eles e parei do lado de Charlie, encarando minha mãe.

- Olá Isabella. – ela disse.

- Oi mãe. – sibilei, sem nenhum pingo de simpatia na voz – A que devemos a visita? – perguntei, o mais cínica possível.

- Olha o tom de voz que você fala comigo, ainda sou sua mãe. – Renée disse – Eu vim aqui para ter certeza do que me informaram já que minha filha não atende aos telefonemas da mãe. – acusou e um riso de escárnio saiu de meus lábios.

- Você nem merecia que eu falasse com você, Renée. – falei, olhando naqueles olhos azuis que não demonstravam nenhum tipo de amor – Você se recusou a ir a meu casamento, você amaldiçoou minha felicidade, você nunca quis me ver feliz. – explodi – Você sempre quis que eu fosse como você, uma mulher amargurada. – cuspi as palavras.

- Isabella Swan, eu não lhe dei permissão para falar comigo desta maneira, eu sou sua mãe. – sibilou, nervosa – Eu só falo as coisas para o seu próprio bem. No fim você está aqui, sem marido e voltando a morar com seu pai. – riu com escárnio.

- Cala a boca, você não sabe de nada. – eu gritei.

- Nem para arrumar um dinheiro dele, Isabella. Você voltou de mãos vazias, você nunca escuta, nem para um arrumar um filho, pelo menos receberia uma pensão bem gorda ou você pensa que eu não sei que aquela família tem dinheiro?

- Renée, quantas vezes terei que lhe dizer que não como você. – falei com um sorriso nos lábios – Você é uma vadia, sempre foi. Me admira muito Charlie ter te agüentado por tanto tempo, você é ridícula, Renée. Você não tem amor próprio.

Eu vi o rosto de Renée ficar vermelho e ela levantou sua mão para me bater. Meu choque foi tão grande que eu fiquei paralisada esperando pelo choque, mas ele não veio. Charlie segurou a mão de Renée e a empurrou para longe de mim.

- Não toque nela, Renée. – Charlie sibilou, autoritário – Eu não vou permitir isso dentro da minha casa, faça o favor de sumir daqui, eu nunca mais quero ver você atormentando nossa vida. – murmurou, abrindo a porta.

- Eu vou, mas fique sabendo, vocês dois, que um dia ainda precisarão de mim. – seus lábios tingidos de vermelho se curvaram num sorriso – Bom, eu não poderei fazer nada, _au revoir_. – sibilou e saiu da casa enquanto Charlie batia a porta com força.

- Eu não consigo acreditar no ponto que Renée chegou, só sendo muito fria para fazer uma coisa dessas. – Charlie murmurou indignado – Você está bem, filha?

- Yep. – resmunguei – Na verdade, eu não fiquei surpresa com isso, Renée sempre agourou esse casamento com muita esperança que eu me ferrasse para que ela pudesse ter a razão e, no fim das contas, ela realmente tinha razão. – sibilei, olhando a chuva fina que caía do lado de fora.

- Isabella, pare de dar razão a Renée. Ela só quer nos ver como ela está, sozinha e amargurada, mas não se esqueça que seu velho pai sempre estará aqui quando você precisar, minha criança. – Charlie disse e eu já senti as lágrimas invadindo meus olhos.

- Tudo bem, pai, pare com isso. – resmunguei – Estou sensível, uma grávida fica com os hormônios a flor da pele. – murmurei e Charlie gargalhou.

- Que noticia maravilhosa querida. – Sue entrou na sala com os olhos marejados e me abraçou forte – Uma criança é uma benção na vida de qualquer mulher. – ela disse olhando em meus olhos.

- Obrigada, Sue. – murmurei, tímida.

- Querida, só precisamos manter esse segredo por um tempo. – Charlie disse a Sue que estava radiante com a notícia – Bella não quer essa atenção toda em cima dela neste momento. – explicou.

- Tudo bem, querida. – Sue sempre muito compassiva – Seu segredo está seguro comigo.

- Obrig... – fui interrompida por batidas na porta – Será que é a Renée de novo? – bufei, indo até a porta e abrindo-a com fúria – Olha aqui, Renée, eu nunca... – quando eu vi a cabeleira loira de Rosalie em minha frente meu coração pulou – Rose? – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Olá Bella. – a voz doce de Rose soou alegremente pelo ambiente, me deixando confusa – Não vai me convidar para entrar? – perguntou e eu a deixei entrar.

Pelo visto hoje o dia seria de grandes surpresas.

**

* * *

**

****

_E então? O que acharam do Charlie? Ele sempre apoiando a Bella..._

_E a nova família? Sue carinhosa como sempre, Seth tão fofo e encherido e uma Leah bem mais legal com a Bella..._

_E o novo ataque da Renée? Essa mulher merecia tomar uma surra... Ainda bem que o Charlie estava lá pra proteger a Bells!_

_Agora a Rose apareceu, o que será que vai acontecer? *suspense*_

_Bom, comentem tuuuudo sobre o capítulo!_

_Quero muitas reviews, até mais amores!_

_Beijos, May_


	16. It's Gonna Hurt Bad

_Olá amoreees!_

_Nem demorei tanto assim pra postar um capítulo novo né?!_

_Todo mundo com ódio da Renée!o/ Ela merece, ô mulherzinha chata e ignorante! E todo mundo adorando o Charlie! Ele é tudo de bom mesmo!_

_Agora sobre a Rose... só no próximo capítulo, porque nesse nós vamos ver o sofrimento do Edward...*chora*_

_Eu odeio fazer isso com ele, mas faz parte da história!_

_Aaaaah, já ia me esquecendo boas vindas aos leitores novos e mil desculpas pra leitorA MrSouza Cullen, super achei que o Mr fosse mister! *cilios_

_Vou deixar vcs lerem e parar de falar!=D_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

**

* * *

Capítulo XVI: ****It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better**

_Trecho da música Tonight I wanna cry – Keith Urban_

**Edward POV**

A casa nunca pareceu tão sem vida como agora. Tudo estava tão quieto, tão morto. Nada parecia mais fazer sentido para mim, eu sabia que eu tinha que seguir em frente mesmo sem ela aqui, mas isso era simplesmente impossível nesse momento.

O buraco que estava em meu peito desde que ela se foi estava consumindo todas as minhas energias, meu corpo estava só demonstrando o que estava acontecendo com meu interior. Eu estava acabado.

Esses dias eu só tentava ocupar minha mente para que tudo não viesse a minha mente e me derrubasse novamente, mas isso era tão inútil quando tapar o sol com a peneira. Todas as noites eu pensava nela, eu lembrava de como era estar com ela. De tê-la em meus braços.

Minha família também estava abalada com a repentina separação, ninguém esperava que Bella quisesse se separar. Eu ainda não acreditava, todos os dias em que acordava sozinho em minha cama eu pedia para que eu acordasse desse terrível pesadelo.

Esse pedido nunca foi atendido.

Mais um dia eu estava aqui, sentado na sala de casa olhando tomando uma bebida. Essa era uma coisa que se tornou constante em minha vida. Batidas na porta me tiraram dos devaneios.

Com um suspiro levantei e fui até a porta para me deparar com Alice, sorridente. Ela nem esperou que eu a convidasse e logo entrou saltitante.

- Edward, chega dessa melancolia, eu não agüento mais ver você desse jeito. – Alice murmurou – Você precisa superar isso, Edward. Já faz uma semana que ela se foi e você está parecendo um zumbi.

- Alice, você não entende. – resmunguei – O que você faria se Jasper a abandonasse? – seus olhos passaram a dor do pensamento e eu dei um sorriso fraco a ela – Então, é desse jeito que eu me sinto, Allie. Não que eu queria ficar assim, mas é inevitável, é como se algo estivesse faltando.

- Edward, eu não imagino nem um pedacinho da dor que você deve estar sentido por causa da partida dela, mas eu não quero ver você desse jeito. Eu quero meu irmão de volta, até Carlisle está preocupado com você. – sibilou – Você só trabalha e estuda o dia todo.

- Alice, esse foi o jeito que eu achei de manter minha cabeça ocupada, porque se eu paro um instante meus pensamentos voam até ela, mesmo sem que eu queira. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Oh, meu irmão. – ela disse se aproximando e me abraçando – Eu sinto tanto, primeiro Emmett e Rosalie, agora você e Bella, está tudo desmoronando, mas eu prometo que vai melhorar eu estarei sempre do seu lado. – uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e meus olhos estavam marejados.

- Obrigada Alice. – murmurei, acariciando seu cabelo – Eu sei que está sendo difícil para você também, Bella era sua melhor amiga e agora você ficou sozinha, mas saiba que eu também estarei aqui para o que você precisar.

- Eu te amo, Ed. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu também te amo, baixinha. – falei, sorrindo.

Alice ficou em casa por algum tempo e nós mantemos uma conversa superficial, nenhum dos dois tocando em assuntos que remexessem no passado de alguma maneira. Ainda naquele dia Esme me chamou – de novo – para jantar junto com eles.

Eu nunca aceitava, sempre dizendo que tinha que estudar para alguma prova. O fato é que eu queria me isolar, mas hoje depois da conversa com Alice eu percebi que me afastar da minha família era algo muito egoísta da minha parte.

Então eu decidi que hoje eu jantaria com minha família. O jantar foi tenso, as conevrsas não estavam fluindo naturalmente, todos mediam suas palavras antes de dizê-las. Evitando tocar no nome de Bella perto de mim.

Quando finalmente acabamos, eu pedi licença e me despedi de Esme que me abraçou forte como se eu fosse fugir dela e depois beijou meu rosto dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. A convicção de Esme me dera uma centelha de esperança afinal de contas.

Peguei meu carro e fui para o hospital hoje era meu dia de ficar no turno da noite. Para mim não havia muita diferença entre turno da noite ou da manhã. Qualquer coisa que me mantivesse ocupado era bom.

Cheguei no hospital e Melissa estava lá sorridente. Ela era muito especial para mim, quase como uma segunda mãe. Ela sempre me ajudava em qualquer coisa que eu precisasse.

- Olá gatão. – ela murmurou, anotando alguma coisa na agenda.

- Oi Mel. – respondi, pegando algumas fichas de pacientes que estavam sobre o balcão – Algum recado para mim?

- Na verdade sim. – ela murmurou, pegando um envelope e me entregando – Chegou hoje cedo, está endereçado a você.

- Obrigada, Mel.

Fui para minha sala onde eu podia ler em paz a carta. Nem fazia ideia do que podia ser, ainda uma quarta que fora entregue aqui no hospital ao invés de minha casa.

Rasguei o envelope e li o conteúdo da carta.

A carta viera de Los Angeles, onde um professor que me dava aula recentemente na faculdade e havia mudado para trabalhar num hospital por lá. Ele me convidava para ir até lá já que estavam faltando bons médicos na clinica onde ele trabalhava.

Eu aceitaria, com certeza. Tudo o que eu precisava era me afastar desse lugar que me lembrava de tantas coisas que eu queria enterrar e não mexer nunca mais. É claro que eu aceitaria.

Quando o dia estava clareando no inverno rigoroso de Londres eu pude ir para casa tentar tirar um cochilo antes de ir para a faculdade. Cheguei em casa que permanecia do mesmo jeito que eu deixara quando saí: fria e sem vida.

Deitei no sofá mesmo, estava cansado e qualquer lugar onde eu podia dormir estava bom. Ah, a quem eu estou querendo enganar? Eu não dormia no quarto por sentir o perfume de morango dela impregnado nos lençóis, no travesseiro... em tudo.

Tudo naquele lugar me remetia a Bella e aquilo estava me matando, uma troca de ares era tudo o que eu precisava. Eu sabia que essa era uma coisa radical a se fazer, mas o que eu podia fazer? Ir atrás dela para ter meu coração despedaçado ainda mais? Quantas vezes um coração podia ser partido e continuar batendo? O meu já não conseguia mais, eu precisava de um tempo para poder me acostumar com a ausência dela.

Por isso eu decidi que me mudar seria a melhor opção nesse caso. Em algum momento perdido em meus devaneios adormeci profundamente.

_- Bella, volte aqui. – eu gritava, vendo o vulto correr para longe de mim – Por favor, não se vá..._

_- Tarde demais. – a voz dela era tão clara e límpida que eu podia jurar que ela estava aqui do meu lado e quando eu acordasse eu a teria em meus braços._

Acordei suando em bicas, estava ofegante. Olhei no relógio e eu tinha dormido um pouco mais de meia hora.

- Droga. – murmurei, me levantando.

Nem nos meus sonhos eu tenho mais sossego. Peguei meu celular e liguei para Alice que atendeu na primeira chamada.

_- Olá Edward. – disse animada._

- Oi Allie, preciso da sua ajuda. – falei, enchendo uma taça de vinho.

_- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou, preocupada._

- Não, é que eu preciso de alguém que me ajude a vender a casa.

_- O quê? – ela gritou – Você não pode vender a casa. Onde você vai morar_?

- Alice, calma. – murmurei – Eu recebi uma proposta de emprego em Los Angeles e eu aceitei, estou indo para lá na semana que vem, então, eu achei que seria uma boa vender esta já que eu não pretendo voltar para cá. – expliquei.

- _Mas Edward..._ – ela hesitou respirando fundo – _Tudo bem, Eddie, espero que você saiba o que está fazendo. _

- Alice, eu não vou sumir ou morrer. – falei, tentando dissipar a tensão – Eu ainda serei seu irmão mala, eu prometo te ligar todos os dias. Ei, porque estamos nesse papo meloso por telefone? Você está em casa?

- _Você é irritante e eu vou cobrar a ligação todos os dias_. – sua voz estava carregada – _Estou aqui em casa sim, venha tomar um café comigo. E aproveite para contar a Esme, ela vai surtar_. – gargalhou, mas sua voz ainda estava pesada.

- Estou indo. – avisei e desliguei em seguida.

~~*~~

O resto da semana foi mais tedioso quanto pôde. Mal tive tempo para encaixotar algumas coisas para a mudança já que estava fazendo algumas horas extras no hospital. Alice estava engajada em arrumar a casa perfeita para mim.

Hoje eu estava livre à noite e ela disse que me ajudaria a arrumar algumas coisas "essenciais" que eu não podia esquecer de jeito nenhum. Alice estava exagerando, como sempre, com certeza, ela faria dez malas e ainda acharia pouco.

Cheguei em casa, morto de cansaço, mas Alice apareceu alguns segundos depois de eu ter chegado, cheia de caixas de papelão e com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Oi. – falou alegre, só faltava estar saltitando – Vim ajudar na mudança. – sorriu mostrando todos os dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Tá bom. – dei de ombros – Vou tomar um banho, já volto. – murmurei cansado e subi as escadas.

- Vai lá, seu chato. – resmungou – Vou ver o que posso aproveitar por aqui. – murmurou, observando cada canto da sala.

Parecia que ela estava em uma venda de garagem com uma grande mesada para gastar.

Subi tomei meu banho e quando estava saindo do quarto a pequena subia com uma caixa maior que ela, mas ainda sim mantinha a pose. Eu gargalhei e fui ajudá-la com a caixa.

- Nossa, pensei que tinha morrido no banheiro. – Alice sempre muito carinhosa.

- Não foi isso. – suspirei, a vendo entrar no meu quarto – Eu adoro te irritar mesmo. – ela me olhou com raiva e fechou a porta na minha cara.

– Babaca. – resmunguei, abrindo a porta e entrando.

- Ai meu _Valentino_ lilás, que blusa é essa Edward? – Alice teve um pequeno surto ao ver uma camisa que eu não usava há séculos.

Era muito feia mesmo, tinha que concordar com a pentelha.

- Alice, eu não uso isso. – falei enquanto ela olhava desconfiada – Eu juro.

- Oh, tudo bem. – reclamou, começando a jogar as roupas no chão - Qualquer lixo que você vista acaba ficando aceitável em você. - havia um traço de inveja em suas palavras.

Eu sentei na beirada da cama e fiquei olhando Alice organizar tudo na mala. Uma coisa na caixa aberta ao meu lado chamou-me a atenção. Abri a caixa totalmente e peguei um livro de capa dura que eu conhecia muito bem.

_ Morro dos Ventos Uivantes._

O livro preferido de Bella. Que eu mesmo havia dado a ela em seu aniversário, claro que ela tinha uma cópia desse livro, mas esse era especial. Era uma das primeiras edições do livro, as folhas amareladas mostravam a antiguidade do livro.

A única coisa não original desse livro era a capa dura que eu havia mandado colocar já que a capa original não agüentaria por muito tempo. Abri o livro e a dedicatória que eu mesmo havia feito fez meu coração disparar.

"_Para minha amada Bella, te amarei até os fins dos meus dias._

_Do seu Edward."_

Respirei fundo quando senti meus olhos marejados. Eu não podia chorar na frente de Alice, ela ficaria triste e começaria a chorar junto comigo. Fechei meus olhos enquanto fechava o livro e o colocava de volta na caixa.

Alice continuara tagarelando e ainda bem não percebera o que havia acabado de acontecer. Depois de um tempo, ela conseguiu terminar minha mala e para mim era realmente a única coisa que importava já que comprei uma casa já mobiliada para evitar problemas.

Alice fora embora reclamando de algumas coisas que eu deixaria na casa, mas tampouco quis ficar com alguma dessas coisas. Alice era estranha demais para tamanho dela. Suspirei cansado e fui até o meu quarto para terminar de arrumar a bagunça de Alice.

Amanhã eu partiria deixando tudo para trás. Essa ideia de alguma maneira estava me deixando reconfortado, ela me dava a ilusão de que tudo simplesmente apagaria de minha memória sem mais nem menos, mas eu sabia que não seria assim.

Antes de melhorar isso ainda doeria muito.

Mas eu preferi acreditar na mentira nesse momento a ficar pensando no pior. Deitei na cama após arrumar tudo que Alice deixara fora do lugar. Suspirei, olhando para a janela grande que mostrava a neve caindo rigorosamente do lado de fora.

Senti um cheiro conhecido de morangos vindos do travesseiro de Bella e puxei o travesseiro para meus braços. Aspirei o perfume, inalando toda aquela essência que era o meu inferno particular.

O cheiro me atingindo como um tiro acertando bem no centro no alvo. Minha cabeça rodou meus pensamentos fugindo do controle enquanto todas as lembranças dela transpassavam o muro – agora já demolido – que eu havia feito em torno delas.

E fiquei lá sentindo o cheiro tão familiar com muito medo de lembrar, mas com mais medo ainda de esquecer. Meu dilema interno me levara a um sono profundo.

_Naquele dia meu sonho tinha sido diferente de todos os outros. Eu estava sonhando com o dia do nosso casamento. Mais especificamente na hora que eu a chamei para dançar pela primeira vez durante a festa, aquela não havia sido a dança oficial dos noivos, mas para nós aquela era a qual ficaria em nossas mentes._

_Ela estava tão linda naquele dia. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes e seu sorriso era tão sincero que me fazia ficar hipnotizado. Era tudo tão real que ficava difícil de crer que aquilo era apenas um sonho._

_Quando nossos lábios se chocaram eu pude sentir a eletricidade que sempre passava por nós quando nos beijávamos daquele modo. Paramos quando estávamos sem ar, o rosto dela corado era algo com o qual eu sentia falta._

_- Eu te amo. – ela disse._

_- Eu também te amo, volte para mim. – eu dizia no sonho._

_- Um dia eu voltarei. – ela sorriu acariciando meu rosto._

Acordei suando, apesar do frio. Olhei pela janela coberta de neve e o dia já estava clareando. Tinha sido tão real, tudo tão nítido. Tentei me acalmar e olhei no relógio. Eu estava atrasado para pegar meu vôo.

Levantei correndo para pegar tudo e ir para o aeroporto. Não podia me esquecer de me despedir de Esme que já havia feito o discurso por seus filhos estarem abandonando o ninho. Alice tinha a quem puxar todo o drama.

Quando fui pegar a caixa de Alice sem querer acabei derrubando e muitas coisas caíram no chão. Entre todas coisas – na maioria, coisas de Bella – eu percebi uma coisa: um álbum com uma capa dura preta com algumas inscrições em prata. Letras desenhadas elegantemente informavam:

"Edward e Bella"

Era nosso álbum de casamento. Com uma atitude atrevida abri o álbum, logo na primeira foto havia uma de nós dois sorrindo um para o outro no jardim bastante enfeitado da minha casa em Forks.

Comecei a folhear o álbum me lembrando de cada momento daquele dia que mudou nossas vidas. Parei em uma foto especial que me fez rir entre as lágrimas. Bella lambendo meu rosto logo após me sujar com o glacê do bolo.

Quando terminei o álbum respirei fundo e comecei a colocar as coisas de volta na caixa, arrumando tudo porque provavelmente seria a ultima vez que colocaria as mãos naquela caixa novamente.

Antes de lacrá-la com fita adesiva, olhei para o anel de casamento em meu dedo. Como se estivesse puxando um caminhão, o tirei de meu dedo.

- Eu tenho que começar de algum modo. – murmurei como um consolo para o que estava fazendo - Apesar de tudo eu ainda te amo. – falei, guardando o anel na mesma caixa do álbum de fotos e lacrando a caixa.

A dor era grande, mas eu sabia que algum dia isso teria que passar. De algum modo isso ia passar. Peguei minhas coisas e desci, dei uma ultima olhada antes de abrir a porta tentando não me sentir tão culpado em fazer isso.

Abri a porta e levei as malas para o carro, sentindo a neve cair sobre mim. Aquela sensação estava sendo quase que libertadora. Claro que eu nunca a esqueceria, mas eu tinha que seguir em frente, senão por mim, que fosse por ela.

Quando eu virei a chave e escutei o barulho da porta se trancando sabia que estava virando uma página para meu destino incerto. Segui debaixo da neve fina para meu carro. Esme, Carlisle e Alice me levaram até o aeroporto.

Esme chorou junto com Alice e Carlisle afirmou que ficaria tudo bem. Minutos depois estava dentro o avião. No silencio dos meus pensamentos. Tentando descobrir como seria minha vida daqui em diante.

O vôo foi muito tranqüilo até consegui tirar alguns cochilos que sempre eram interrompidos por um menino pentelho que devia ter uns cinco anos. Ele estava adorando chutar minha cadeira na parte de trás.

Quando cheguei na ensolarada Los Angeles, peguei um táxi e segui direto para o meu endereço novo. Passeando pelas ruas o letreiro de Hollywood dava a paisagem um ar dos filmes _blockbuster_ de Hollywood.

As casas eram todas bem lindas e suntuosas, chamavam a atenção de todos para a beleza e luxuosidade. O táxi parou em frente de casa, peguei o motorista, pegando minhas coisas e saindo do carro.

A casa estava no nível das outras casas da cidade, Alice sabia como gastar dinheiro. Sem mais delongas, entrei na casa largando minhas coisas na sala e comecei a andar pela casa analisando cada canto.

Decidi fazer meu jantar e, sinceramente, estava saindo uma bela porcaria. Nem Urso comeria aquilo. Por falar em Urso, Alice se prontificou a cuidar dele para mim. Isso me deixou um pouco menos preocupado. O único perigo era o cachorro usar perfume _Channel_ e voltar pintado de rosa.

A campainha tocando me tirou de meus devaneios. Corri até a porta. Quanto abri tomei um susto ao ver uma mulher de mais ou menos uns vinte anos, loira e não muito alta parada em minha porta.

- Você deve ser o novo vizinho. – ela disse sorridente.

* * *

_Então... ai que sofrimento! *chora*_

_Tadinho do Ed, mas isso vai começar a melhorar gente, prometoo! =D_

_Nova casa, novo emprego, tudo novo pra ele começar do zero..._

_O que vocês acharam do capítulo?_

_Quero muitos comentários!_

_Beijos, May_


	17. Move On

_Oi amorees!_

_Olha eu de novo pra encher vocês! shahuashsauashushsauashsa_

_Estou postando bem rápido né? Mas tbm com tantas reviews vocês merecem! *-*_

_Todo mundo preocupado com a tal vizinha, rs... Tadinha gente, ela estava sendo gentil com ele, só isso. Ah, e ela não é a Tanya, nunca mias quero ver as fuças da Tanya por aqui! =D_

_Ele tá sofrendo né tadinho, mas isso vai acabar em brevee!!_

_O capítulo de hoje é o POV da Bella, e a Rosalie vai querer ter uma conversa com ela..._

_Vou deixar vocês lerem! _

_Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

* * *

Capítulo XVII**: ****I'm starting to move on**

_Trecho da música Too Little, Too Late - Jojo_

**Bella POV**

Rosalie estava sentada no sofá da sala da casa de Charlie esperando que eu iniciasse a conversa. Sua cara não era das melhores, ou seja, Rosalie sabia que eu não queria começar com essa conversa.

Rose sempre fora minha melhor amiga, junto com Alice nós éramos quase como irmãs biológicas. Uma sempre sabia quando a outra estava mentindo. E confesso que não queria que Rosalie soubesse, eu já sabia a reação dela. Com certeza, sairia correndo para contar a algum dos Cullen.

Charlie e Sue já tinham nos dado licença assim que Rosalie sentou-se no sofá, olhando cada detalhe do cômodo como um pretexto para que eu começasse a falar, mas eu não fazia ideia de como começar ou se fosse arrumar alguma mentira de última hora.

- Então, você não me contará, não é mesmo? – Rosalie finalmente quebrou o silêncio entre nós.

- Rosalie... – suspirei, indo até a janela, ficando de costas para ela e observando o movimento lá fora.

- Bella, você não precisa contar, tudo bem? – Rosalie tentou fazer uma psicologia reversa.

- Rose, você sabe que eu já não caio nessa há algum tempo. – resmunguei.

- Você quer que eu fale o que então? – agora ela estava irritada – Você não confia na sua própria amiga, ou melhor, na sua melhor amiga, porque era isso que nós éramos, Bella. Não sei se você se lembra, mas eu te conheço desde a nossa infância. – as palavras eram afiadas como navalhas.

- Melhor amiga? – retruquei com ironia – Desde quando melhores amigas abandonam umas as outras? – as palavras saíam antes que eu pensasse – Você foi embora de Londres, largou Emmett, largou tudo sem sequer dar algum telefonema de que estava tudo bem, Rosalie. – suspirei – E agora você vem com essa falsa moral? Para mim não, Rose.

- Você não sabe de nada, Isabella. – sua voz agora era tão calma quanto ácida – Ninguém me entendeu naquela época, ninguém desconfiou que eu tivesse entrado em depressão, Bella. Ninguém. – agora nós estávamos cara a cara – Eu sofri demais, mas todos achavam que eu estava me comportando como uma criança mimada, mas eu estava muito pior que isso. – seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Rose... – eu tentei falar, mas ela não deixou.

- Eu perdi minha filha, Bella. – agora sua voz estava embargada – Meu bebê, você sabe o quanto isso doeu em mim? Provavelmente não, você não sabe o que uma mãe pode fazer por seu filho, Bella. O amor de uma mãe não conhece limites. – nós duas estávamos chorando agora.

- Eu sei o quão grande pode ser o amor de uma mãe, Rose. – murmurei enquanto levava minha mão até a barriga pouco perceptível – Agora eu entendo. – ela olhou para mim e um sorriso se iluminou em seu rosto.

- Aah, Bella eu não acredito. – ela quase gritou vindo me abraçar – Você está grávida, não podia ter tido uma noticia melhor que essa. Eu vou ser tia. – ela se afastou para acariciar minha barriga.

- Sim, Rose. – sibilei, entre as lágrimas.

- Mas isso é divino, Edward sabe? – perguntou, tocando no último assunto que eu queria conversar.

- Não, ele não sabe. – falei, tocar nesse assunto tinha estragado todo o nosso momento emoção – E ele não vai saber tão cedo, se depender de mim. – acrescentei.

- Mas como assim?! – gritou – Essa criança merece conhecer o pai, Edward merece saber sobre a menina, Bella. Isso é loucura, como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas e não se sentir mal?

- Rosalie, ele não quer um filho. – disse, passando a mão em meus cabelos, nervosa – Você sabe o quanto nossa vida já estava conturbada por conta de tantas obrigações. Você sabe como Edward sempre foi... – minha voz saiu esganiçada nas últimas palavras.

- Bella, eu não concordo com você. – Rosalie suspirou – Você sabe o quanto Edward mudou por você, ele fez tudo por você Bella, não é possível que ele seja tão frio a esse ponto. Eu não consigo crer que ele seria capaz de fazer algo assim, não consigo.

- Você não me entende, mas deveria me entender, Rose. – sibilei – Você fugiu do amor da sua vida por causa da sua depressão, você poderia muito bem ter pedido ajuda para alguém, mas preferiu sair de cena sem sequer lutar pelo amor de Emmett e agora? – suspirei – Agora ele está em outro lugar, uma vida totalmente diferente porque ele queria te esquecer.

- Não é a mesma coisa, Bella. – sibilou, irritada – Você está sendo covarde.

- Ah, agora eu sou a covarde? – retruquei com extrema ironia – Nossos casos são tão parecidos quanto você imagina. Você fugiu por covardia de admitir seu problema e agora sua vida nunca mais será como antes. – falei – E eu também estou sendo covarde porque eu prefiro me afastar sem me machucar mais do que eu já me machuquei, Rose. Se Edward rejeitasse o bebê eu não sei se conseguiria mais olhar na cara dele, por isso eu prefiro sair sem mais danos... – meus pulmões reclamaram por ar.

- E é por isso que eu te digo, Bella. – Rose estava chorando enquanto pegava algo em sua bolsa – Não faça o que eu fiz, seja forte e lute pelo o que você quer, antes que seja tarde demais. – ela jogou uma revista em cima da mesa de centro.

Me aproximei e peguei a revista, logo na capa um rosto conhecido. _"Emmett Cullen o mais novo astro do __Chicago Bears__"_, informava a manchete.

- Agora é tarde demais para mim, Emmett seguiu com sua vida e eu fiquei para trás, por causa da minha covardia. – admitiu chorando, fui até ela e a abracei forte.

- Rose, já é tarde demais. – suspirei – Eu disse muitas coisas horrendas a ele, acho que está na hora de seguirmos em frente, não acha? – ela sorriu, mas não era um sorriso feliz.

- Se você acha que isso é o melhor para você, mas fique sabendo que essa criança vai querer conhecer o pai, Bella. Isso não é algo simples de lidar. – alertou, séria.

- Rose, você vai me ajudar, eu tenho certeza. – sorri para ela – Afinal a madrinha é a segunda mãe.

- Obrigada, Bella. – ela murmurou chorosa – Eu sei que falei muitas besteiras hoje, mas eu quero que saiba que apesar de não concordar com sua decisão, eu estarei com você para o que precisar.

- Você disse tudo que eu precisava ouvir para seguir em frente, Rose. – admiti – Eu sei que a partir de agora tudo será duas vezes mais difícil, mas eu realmente te quero ao meu lado.

- Eu vou estar. – prometeu.

~~*~~

Rose ficou comigo até o entardecer. O céu lá estava alaranjado com rajadas púrpuras desenhando graciosamente o fim de tarde em Forks. Nós duas conversamos, na maior parte do tempo, sobre ela e tudo o que aconteceu depois que partiu.

Ela quis saber sobre Emmett, eu não achei que fosse saudável ficar relembrando o passado, mas mesmo assim ela insistiu querendo saber mais sobre ele. Charlie e Sue não retornaram a sala mesmo com toda a nossa gritaria.

Leah e Seth passaram algumas vezes pela sala, animados e ansiosos pela festa de hoje à noite. Hoje era aniversário de Billy Black, o melhor amigo de Charlie e pai de Jake, ele faz parte da tribo Quileute. Hoje eles comemorariam a data do seu próprio jeito.

Uma fogueira na beira da praia, todos os descendentes Quileutes em volta dela enquanto Billy contava as mais antigas lendas sobre a tribo. Essa era a primeira vez que Seth participava do ritual depois que Harry, seu pai, morreu.

Seth era o que mais sofria com a perda do pai, mas ele de alguma maneira tinha aceitado Charlie tão bem quanto eu aceitara Sue dentro de casa. Seth sofreu por muito tempo, rejeitando tudo que lembrasse à seu pai, mas esse ano algo mudara e ele resolveu fazer parte da tradição.

Leah estava feliz por causa de Jake que provavelmente estaria lá para comemorar o aniversário de Charlie. Até aquela vez na mesa com todos, eu não sabia sobre a paixão de Leah por Jake, era até engraçado já que ela não era tão nova, mas Jacob não dera muita atenção a ela.

Depois de levar Rose até a porta, segui para cozinha onde todos estavam conversando animadamente. Puxei uma cadeira e me juntei à conversa.

- ... você acha que só aquilo de comida consegue manter aquele bando? – Sue dizia, pensativa.

- Sue, queria, tem comida suficiente para uma matilha. – Charlie disse rindo.

- Mas esses meninos estão em fase de crescimento e precisam comer bastante. – suspirou, olhando para Seth que devorava um sanduíche enquanto ela fala – Um pouco de modos Seth, por favor, eu te dei alguma educação, afinal de contas. – reclamou e Seth deu de ombros.

- Bella, você vai né? – Leah quase quicou na cadeira – Diz que sim. – fez uma cara de cachorro pidão.

- Eu não sei Leah... – resmunguei.

- Bella, vamos querida, não vai te matar sair um pouco e ver outras pessoas, alias eu acho que isso te fará muito bem. – Charlie disse.

- Por favor, Bella. – Leah estava quase implorando para que eu fosse.

- Ah, diabos. – praguejei – Eu vou.

- Isso é perfeito, vamos arrumar algo para você vestir. – Leah saltou da bancada e me puxou para o quarto.

Leah me lembrava muito Alice. Esse jeito hiperativo e irritante era idêntico ao jeito da baixinha que costumava ser minha melhor amiga. Afastei o pensamento antes que eu chorasse e estragasse a noite que não tinha nada para ser boa.

Leah me arrumou um vestido florido longo, um estilo bem praia mesmo e uma sandália rasteira. Ela mandou eu jogar o cabelo e deixá-lo solto para que o vento pudesse me dar um ar elegante. Eu juro que vi Alice na frente quando ela disse isso.

Depois disso ela colocou uma saia e uma blusa que caíram perfeitamente em seu corpo esguio. Leah era bonita da sua maneira, isso dava um toque especial nela. Depois de alguns minutos descemos e esperamos lá fora.

O céu estava estrelado e não chovia essa noite. Alguém lá em cima estava contribuindo para a grande fogueira na praia. Sue e Charlie traziam as comidas e colocavam dentro da viatura. Era tanta comida que não sabia como Sue ainda achava que os meninos ficariam com fome.

- Quem vai estar lá? – perguntei, entrando no carro após Leah.

- Bom, acho que todos. – disse – Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Jacob... – sua voz ficou mais animada no último nome e seu sorriso cresceu – Ah, tem bastante gente, sozinha você não ficará. – ela sorriu para mim.

- Se você está dizendo. – murmurei, dando de ombros.

O caminho até La Push foi silencioso, abri a janela de trás deixando o vento bater em meu rosto e brincar com meu cabelo. A noite de lua cheia estava linda e quanto mais perto da praia nós chegávamos mais ela ficava brilhante.

Paramos na casa de Billy e andamos até a praia que não ficava muito longe dali. Leah falou o caminho todo, explicando tudo que alcançasse sua vista. Ela sabia muito da história daquele lugar.

Havia algumas pessoas já em torno da fogueira, junto com Billy. Eles mantinham uma conversa amigável e bebiam alguma coisa. O ar naquela noite estava tão leve, desde que partira nunca senti uma calmaria como essa.

Sentei um pouco longe das pessoas, mas ainda sim podia escutar a conversa animada entre eles. Sam e sua namorada, Emily estavam sentados perto de Billy que estava misterioso na noite de hoje. Olhei para Emily que estava me olhando percebi que em seu rosto haviam cicatrizes profundas. Parecia ter sido um ataque de um animal muito grande a julgar pelas fendas em seu rosto delicado, mas mesmo com as marcas ela continuava sendo linda. E pelo jeito que seu namorado a observava com devoção aquilo não fazia a menor importância para ele.

Ainda me lembrava de alguns nomes da rápida apresentação de Leah, espelhados em volta da fogueira estavam Paul, Embry, Jared, Quil... eu, definitivamente precisava que eles colocassem crachás para poder identificá-los.

Leah sentou-se ao meu lado e pude ver em seu rosto o desapontamento.

- O que foi? – perguntei, jogando uma pedrinha no mar.

- Acho que o Jacob não vem. – murmurou, desanimada.

- Quem sabe ele não apareça daqui a pouco. – incentivei – Ele pode estar preso numa reunião da empresa.

- É, tanto faz, ele nunca me dá bola mesmo. – resmungou, se levantando e sentando perto de Seth.

Um riso escapou de minha garganta com o repentino ataque de Leah, fazia tempo que eu não ria e foi bom. Billy percebendo a demora de Jake resolveu começar com as lendas da tribo sem ele. Nesse momento todos permaneceram em silêncio, parecia que todos estávamos sendo guiados a outra dimensão.

_- No inicio, os quileutes eram um pequeno povo – disse Billy – E ainda somos um pequeno povo, mas nunca desaparecemos. Isto porque sempre houve magia em nosso sangue. Nem sempre a magia da mudança de forma... Esta veio depois. Primeiro, éramos guerreiros espíritos.**¹**_

A autoridade de Billy era mostrada naquele momento, sendo um dos mais velhos descendentes quileutes todos o escutavam silenciosos e com muita atenção. A voz de Billy ecoava pelo ambiente transformando a atmosfera.

A história saia de seus lábios. era quase palpável a admiração dos menores e o respeito dos mais velhos era algo a se admirar. Eu prestei atenção em todas as palavras de Billy, a história da tribo era tão interessante de mítica que nos levava ao mundo onde nada era impossível.

Homens se transformando em lobos, os frios que sugavam o sangue dos inocentes. Era um universo paralelo totalmente mágico e fascinante que prendeu minha atenção inacreditavelmente.

_- Taha Aki jamais se reuniu à tribo. Nunca voltou à forma humana. Ficou deitado por um dia ao lado do corpo da terceira esposa, rosnando sempre que alguém tentava tocá-la, depois foi para a floresta e jamais voltou**.² –** _Billy estava quase no fim de sua história.

Quando meu olhos se desviaram da figura de Billy, meus olhos se encontraram com os de Jacob, que estava encostado em uma arvore a alguns metros de distância. Ele observava o fim da história e olhava com admiração seu pai que a contava nos mínimos detalhes.

Jacob olhou para mim e percebeu que eu era a única que havia percebido sua presença ali e abriu um largo sorriso para mim. Era impossível não retribuir a alegria de Jacob. Quando Billy terminou de contar a história a atmosfera ainda estava cercada pela magia quileute e todos falavam baixo e calmamente.

- Antes tarde do que nunca. – Sam falou, vendo Jacob se aproximar de nós.

- Estava numa reunião com meu sócio. – Jake murmurou.

Observei-o tirando o paletó e jogando em qualquer canto na areia depois ele afrouxou o nó da gravata, tirando-a.

- Ei Jake. – Seth gritou – Não quero ver um strip-tease cara, vá tirar sua roupa para lá. – gargalhou, fazendo Jake atirar sua gravata nele.

- Você continua sendo um babaca, Seth. – Jacob disse indo até Billy – Olá pai, desculpe a demora. – sorriu alegremente para Billy.

- Tudo bem meu filho, por sorte você está aqui. – Billy soltou Jake após sussurrar algo no ouvido de Jake que o fez gargalhar e ninguém entendeu.

- Jake, querido. – Sue disse abraçando Jake forte – Você está tão magro, coma alguma coisa.

- Acho melhor mesmo, antes que o Paul engula tudo de uma vez. – Seth provocou.

- Claro, seu bobo. – Paul jogou um pão em Seth.

- Por que todo mundo fica atirando coisas em mim? – Seth murmurou, indignado o que fez todos caírem na gargalhada.

Depois disso Jacob deu um beijo na testa de Leah que ficou radiante e depois ele pegou algo para comer. Parei de observá-lo e fiquei olhando as ondas do mar que estavam agitadas essa noite e batiam contra as pedras a beira da praia.

No céu a lua cheia brilhava com muitas estrelas em volta dela. Passei a mão na minha barriga que logo estaria grande e perceptível. Eu não fazia ideia do que faria da minha a partir de agora pelo menos eu tinha meu pai e Rose para poder me ajudar.

- Posso saber o que a senhorita faz sozinha aqui? – a voz de Jake me fez pular de susto.

Olhei para cima e lá estava ele, com seu sorriso genuíno no rosto me oferecendo comida e somente agora eu percebi que meu estômago estava reclamando de fome. Sorri para ele e aceitei o sanduíche que ele me oferecera.

- Eu sou um pouco anti-social, eu acho. – murmurei, vendo-o sentar ao meu lado.

- Que isso, Bells. – Jake murmurou, balançando a cabeça negativamente – Pode admitir que você veio para se divertir com seu velho amigo aqui. – sibilou, convencido.

- Ah, Jake, não me faça rir. – falei, esmurrando seu braço sem força.

- Pelo menos eu te fiz comer. – ele apontou o cachorro-quente quase todo devorado em minha mão – Não sei como Sue não te fez engolir uma vaca ainda. – Jacob resmungou e eu gargalhei.

- Pelo visto a parte de comer uma vaca ficou com o Seth. – apontei para Seth que ainda estava sentado perto da fogueira com um prato cheio de comida – Não sei como ele consegue comer tanto assim, é difícil acreditar que caiba tudo nesse corpo magricelo. – comentei, pegando o refrigerante das mãos de Jake.

- Ei, isso é meu sabia? – perguntou, sorrindo.

- Não sabe dividir? – reclamei, devolvendo a latinha de coca depois de tomar quase metade dela – Você é mais novo, tem que respeitar os mais velhos, ok? – brinquei enquanto ele me olhava com um sorriso maroto em seus lábios.

- Falou a anciã. – provocou – Você é apenas um ano mais velha que eu, Bells, além disso agora eu sou muito responsável, entrei numa sociedade com um colega da faculdade e montamos uma empresa promissora. – observou.

- OMG... – eu gargalhei – Não acredito em você falando todo certinho desse jeito, Jake. É muito hilário... – continuei rindo enquanto ele me olhava suas bochechas levemente coradas – Você está corando! – acusei enquanto ele olhava para o outro lado.

- Está bem, pare de rir, sua chata. – murmurou, irritado e fez um bico.

- Oh, tudo bem, lobinho. – provoquei novamente e ele me olhou sério – Tá, parei. – levantei as mãos no ar em sinal de defesa – Ah, vamos mudar de assunto então... – murmurei, ainda contendo o riso – O que você anda fazendo da sua vida?

- Não consigo ficar bravo com você quando você faz essa cara. – se rendeu e voltou para o meu lado – Você não está com frio? – perguntou, passando o braço sobre meu ombro e eu sorri para ele.

- Obrigada. – falei e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro, meus olhos já fechando sozinhos.

- De nada. – murmurou enquanto brincava passando os dedos por toda a extensão do meu braço – Por que você está aqui, Bella? – sussurrou e eu imediatamente me senti inconfortável.

- Podemos, por favor, não falar disso agora, Jake? – era quase uma súplica – Eu estou tão bem nesse momento, não quero lembrar de tudo, não agora. – murmurei.

- Tudo bem, Bells. – Jake sussurrou acariciando meu cabelo – Quando você estiver pronta para conversar eu estarei aqui para você.

- Obrigada, Jake. – eu estava ficando sonolenta – Eu te amo. – murmurei.

- Eu também te amo, Bells. – foi a última coisa que eu escutei antes de ser arrasta para um sono profundo.

Depois de um tempo sentido a brisa do mar em meu rosto enquanto estava dormindo, senti meu corpo ser levantado e alguém me carregar para outro lugar. Não abri meus olhos tamanho era o meu cansaço.

Senti o banco do carro de Charlie sob meu corpo e depois a porta sendo fechada.

- Obrigada garoto. – Charlie falou – Você faz bem para ela, muito obrigado.

- De nada chefe. – Jacob murmurou – Tem certeza que consegue voltar para Forks a essa hora?

- Claro, claro. – Charlie disse entrando no carro, depois senti o banco ao meu lado afundar e provavelmente os outros estavam entrando no carro – Até mais garoto.

~~*~~

Na manhã seguinte acordei com meu despertador irritante ecoando por todo o quarto. Abri os olhos e a claridade do dia, para minha total surpresa, ensolarado em Forks. Leah estava na cama dela, seu semblante estava sério e ela rabiscava um caderno.

- Bom dia. – murmurei, sentando na cama.

- Bom dia. – ela respondeu com um sorriso, mas seu sorriso não chegava aos olhos.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, curiosa.

Ela parou de rabiscar e pela primeira vez durante nossa breve conversa olhou em meus olhos, pude ver seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. Ela estava chorando. Então, com o lápis que estava em sua mão esquerda apontou para a cômoda ao lado da minha cama.

Foi quando eu reparei no buquê de tulipas vermelhas que estavam sobre a mesa. Peguei o embrulho que estava com um bilhete e abri. Era de Jacob. Isso que a deixara tão deprimida.

- Desculpe. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos.

-Você não tem culpa de nada nessa história, Bella. – falou, fitando o chão – Eu que me apaixonei pela pessoa errada, eu sempre soube que Jake nutria algo por você, mas eu simplesmente ignorei isso achando que não seria um empecilho, mas ontem eu vi o quanto ele te ama, Bella.

- Leah, eu não quero nada com ele. – expliquei – Se eu der uma brecha para ele entrar em minha vida só vou acabar machucando nós dois e eu não quero isso.

- Bella, você não tem que escolher, Jake já faz parte da sua vida e agora que você voltou será difícil, senão impossível tirá-lo de perto de você, ele está disposto a ter você, não importa quanto tempo leve.

- Eu não estou pronta pra isso, Leah. – sibilei – Acabei de sair de um relacionamento machucada e não estou disposta a fazer alguém sofrer por amor.

- Então fique com ele, não o deixe sofrer. – as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Leah – Faça-o feliz por mim.

- Eu não posso prometer isso, Leah. – disse – Eu não posso.

Depois disso eu levantei e saí do quarto. O que Leah pedira estava além de todas as minhas possibilidades, eu não queria machucá-lo eu não queria me machucar.

Eu tinha que pensar na criança que eu estava carregando...

**

* * *

**

_**¹ e ² Partes de Eclipse.**_

_

* * *

_

_E então? O que acharam da Rose? Momento tenso entre elas..._

_E o Jacob?_

_E coitada da Leah... ela está tão apaixonada por ele... =~~_

_Comentem tudo!!_

_Quero muitas reviews..._

_Beijos, May_


	18. Pregnancy and Firewalls

_Oi amores... de novooo!_

_Depois de tantas reviews em tão pouco tempo eu tive que voltar rápido, não?_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews, eu sempre leio todas elas, só não tenho tempo pra responder uma de cada vez, mas eu leio!_

_Queria saber uma coisa... por que tanta raiva do Jake coitado?! Ele é bem legal - aqui nessa fic pelo menos - acho que vocês deveriam dar uma chance a ele. *-*_

_Gente, todo mundo sempre pede Edward e Bella juntos novamente, então vou dizer pra vcs não ficarem bravos, eles só voltam a se reencontrar no capítulo vinte e um, isso mesmo daqui a alguns capítulos vcs terão Edward e Bella novamente! \o/_

_E bom, vai passar um tempinho na história... mas como isso não acontece agora vamos deixar pra discutir depois, =D_

_Ah, o nome da criança não será Renesmee, pelo amor de Deus, Renesmee não, rs, ela terá outro nome que vocês descobrirão em breve!_

_Boas vindas aos novos leitores e melhoras pra leitora Ana Claudia que quebrou o tornozelo, tadinha, melhoras amore!_

_Agora vou deixar vocês lerem!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

**

* * *

Capítulo XVIII: Pregnancy and Firewalls**

**Bella POV**

Rosalie e eu estávamos na sala de espera do consultório da Dra. Sarah Willians, que seria a médica que acompanharia toda a minha gestação. Rosalie estava do meu lado lendo sua revista de fofocas tranqüila enquanto eu estava uma pilha de nervos.

Eu queria ver meu bebê pela primeira vez e queria saber como ele estava, eu queria saber tudo. Eu comia minha unha já pequena enquanto minha perna balançava freneticamente, um claro sinal de que eu estava muito nervosa.

- Ei, sua perna vai acabar caindo desse jeito. – uma voz conhecida falou enquanto Rosalie praguejava baixinho ao meu lado – Olá Rosalie. – Jacob cumprimentou Rose enquanto ela nem se deu ao trabalho de tirar os olhos da revista – Oi Bells. – ele se dirigiu a mim, sentando ao meu lado.

- Oi Jake que bom que você resolveu entrar, estou ansiosa pra ver o bebê. – comentei sorrindo e ele acariciou minha perna.

- Calma, desse jeito o monstrinho não consegue descansar aí dentro. – Jacob disse sorrindo.

- Seu bobo. – estapeei sua mão que estava sobre a minha perna – Meu bebê não é nenhum monstrinho. – resmunguei.

- A Nessie não liga não é? – Jake estava falando com a minha barriga, era estranho.

- Nessie? – eu quase gritei e a secretária fez sinal para que eu falasse mais baixo – Jacob Black...

- Isabella Cullen? – a secretária chamou para que eu entrasse no consultório.

Eu levantei e Rosalie fez o mesmo, me acompanhando e Jake para minha surpresa veio atrás da gente.

- Motorista, você não precisa entrar. – Rosalie provocou.

- Olha aqui, sua loira aguada... – Jake disse sorrindo – Não é porque eu te trouxe até aqui que eu vou te levar embora... – o rosto de Rosalie ganhou uma cor avermelhada, ela bufou e se dirigiu para o consultório.

Apenas sorri e a segui para a minha consulta. Quando entrei no consultório vi a dra. que para minha surpresa era bastante bonita e jovem, ela se levantou e veio me cumprimentar, Rose se sentou em uma das cadeiras enquanto Jake ficou ao lado da porta, deixando a cadeira livre para mim.

- Pode sentar, Isabella. – a Dra. disse.

- Só Bella, por favor. – falei tímida – Então você já tem o resultado do exame de sangue? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Ah sim, acabou de chegar do laboratório. – ela disse pegando um envelope branco – Então vamos descobrir o sexo do bebê, - murmurou, rasgando o envelope e olhando minha cara que provavelmente não era das mais pacientes – é uma menina, mamãe. – falou sorrindo.

- Eu disse. – Rosalie comemorava.

Não conseguia falar nada, apenas estava tão feliz que podia gritar. Depois da euforia a Dra. Sarah começou a falar sobre como eu me sentiria em alguns dias, pois estava entrando no segundo trimestre de gestação. De acordo com meus cálculos estava totalmente certo, eu estava na décima terceira semana, o que significava que eu tinha ficado grávida no Brasil...

Voltei minha atenção à doutora que receitava algumas vitaminas que iam fazer bem ao bebê. Fiquei muito feliz com a noticia de que em breve seria impossível esconder minha barriga que já estava bem saliente.

Também descobri que meu sono excessivo ainda continuaria por algum tempo, em compensação minha disposição – que não era das melhores esses dias – aumentaria e os enjoos diminuiriam.

Depois ela me levou para a sala de ultrassom. Minhas mãos tremiam e suavam frio, era a primeira vez que eu veria meu bebê. Deitei na maca enquanto ela passava o gel gelado em minha barriga e ligava a máquina.

Ela começou a capturar algumas imagens que iam congelando e ela digitava algo. Rosalie que estava ao meu lado, agora parecia tão apreensiva quanto eu.

- Então, essa é a pequena. – a dra. disse virando o monitor para que eu visse - Pode ser meio díficil de ver no começo, mas eu vou te explicar. - ela disse apontando o monitor - Aqui são as perninhas dela, esses são os braços e aqui está a cabeça dela. - a cada palavra dela eu podia escutar um soluço abafado de Rosalie

que chorava ao meu lado.

- Ela é perfeita. - comentei emocionada.

- Claro que ela é, você está fazendo um ótimo trabalho. - a Dra. incentivou - Quer escutar o coraçãozinho dela? - ela sorriu e eu acenei - Aqui está... - então todos fizeram silêncio e as batidas frenéticas do coraçãozinho dela puderam ser ouvidas.

Eu já não via o rosto de nenhum dos presentes na sala, pois as minhas lágrimas tomavam conta do meu rosto e eu não conseguia parar. Depois de tanto tempo eu estava tendo um momento de felicidade, realmente.

Depois de mais algum tempo falando com a doutora sobre tudo que aconteceria comigo até a próxima consulta Jake nos levou embora. Ele estava quieto.

- Jake, qual é o problema? - perguntei, acotovelando seu estômago de brincadeira - Você nunca fica quieto desse jeito.

- Nada. - respondeu, pensativo.

- Qual é lobinho, até eu sei que tem algo errado com você. - Rosalie murmurou, ironica - Não soltou nenhuma das suas piadas ridículas até agora. - gargalhou.

- Rose! - repreendi.

- Deixa ela. - Jake murmurou - Quando chegarmos em Forks nós precisamos conversar, a sós. - fez questão de enfatizar e deixar Rose de fora da conversa.

- Tudo bem.

O resto do caminho foi tranquilo.

Chegamos em Forks e a chuva caía serena, molhando a paisagem verde. Rose desceu assim que Jacob estacionou e eu fiquei dentro do carro esperando que ele começasse a falar sobre o silêncio dele.

- Eu vou embora.

- O quê? - eu gritei e ele me olhou, sério.

- Eu preciso voltar para minha vida, Bells. - murmurou, sem olhar em meus olhos - Faz muito tempo que eu estou aqui, preciso voltar para Nova York, Bella. - explicou.

- Mas... eu... - gaguejei.

- Eu quero te fazer um convite, Bella. - Jake me interrompeu - Eu estou lhe convidando para ir comigo, não pense que estou te pedindo em namoro ou algo assim, eu sei sobre seus sentimentos. - suspirou - Só estou pedindo que você vá, lá você poderá terminar sua faculdade de jornalismo. - sugeriu.

- Mas Jake, eu acabei de achar uma obstetra que é simplesmente perfeita e me trata muito bem, eu não posso sair assim. – falei – Não posso deixar Charlie, ele foi tão compreensivo com toda essa situação, eu não posso...

- Você não pode ou não quer, Bella? – Jacob sibilou, olhando em meus olhos – Eu te conheço muito bem, Bella, eu sei que você não quer apenas por isso. – ele estava prestes a entrar no assunto que eu não queria conversar.

- Jake, eu não quero brigar com você por causa _disso._ – murmurei, olhando nos olhos dele – Você sabe muito bem como está sendo... complicado, então não me faça escolher, não force isso. – sibilei – Não estrague tudo, não agora.

- Tudo bem, Bells. – ele suspirou, derrotado – Eu não vou insistir, mas isso não significa que eu vou ficar, eu preciso mesmo ir. – explicou – Eu sei que vou estar quebrando minha promessa de ficar ao seu lado, mas já que você não pode ir não posso fazer nada. – sua voz era triste.

- Não vou mais discutir isso, Jake. – estava começando a ficar irritada com a insistência dele – Você não precisa ficar me protegendo o tempo todo, não sou uma criança posso muito bem me cuidar sozinha, eu vou ficar bem, você pode voltar pra sua vida. – resmunguei e sai do carro – Faça uma boa viagem. – falei e bati a porta do carro.

Saí correndo debaixo da chuva e entrei em casa batendo a porta. Rosalie estava sentada no sofá olhando uma revista e conversando com Leah que pintava as unhas das mãos. Quando me viram as duas se silenciaram esperando alguma explicação minha.

- Jacob é um idiota e eu não quero conversar sobre isso. – falei subindo pro meu quarto.

Rosalie gargalhou e Leah ficou me olhando curiosa. Subi as escadas e fui pro meu quarto. Só quando me joguei na cama que lembrei que hoje eu tinha descoberto o sexo do meu bebê. Passei a mão na minha barriga, acariciando.

- Tudo bem aí dentro lindinha? – era estranho falar com minha barriga, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma válvula de escape para o meu estresse – Desculpa a mamãe ter ficado brava, deve ter sentido né? – eu devia estar com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

~~*~~

Depois da briga naquele dia Jake nunca mais me ligou ou veio procurar, Rosalie estava adorando isso, ela odiava Jacob. Leah tentou me convencer a falar com ele, mas eu estava irredutível, não gostei do jeito que ele falou comigo e não seria eu a primeira a dar o braço a torcer, afinal não precisava dele.

Havia combinado com Rosalie de sair para as comprar o enxoval do bebê, nem seria tão difícil já que Rosalie disse que não haveria nada que não fosse rosa no quarto do bebê, às vezes, eu fico com medo dela. Coitada da minha Vanessa que teria que agüentar a madrinha louca.

Ah sim, eu decidi que o nome do bebê seria Vanessa em homenagem à Rose que queria que seu bebê se chamasse Vanessa. Ainda não tinha contado a ela, mas hoje eu contaria, espero que ela goste.

Leah, agora, ia para todos os lugares conosco, ela queria ser uma irmã pra mim, havia dito exatamente isso há alguns dias. Era bom ter irmã, nunca tivera a experiência já que Charlie e Renée nunca mais quiseram filhos depois que eu nasci, talvez fosse culpa minha.

A contra gosto de Rosalie, tivemos que pegar minha velha caminhonete vermelha para irmos ao shopping, segundo ela, andar naquela lata velha era uma ofensa ao seus Jimmy Choo, depois de ameaçar deixá-la pra trás ela entrou no carro fazendo cara feia.

Chegamos em Port Angeles e fomos direto às compras. Momentos de compras sempre me faziam lembrar de Alice, às vezes, eu tinha vontade de ligar pra ela, mas com certeza ela correria até ele e contaria tudo. Rosalie pegando um monte de roupinhas rosas fizeram os pensamentos sobre ele.

- Olha que coisa mais fofa, Bella. – Rosalie disse com uma voz irritante, fazendo Leah gargalhar.

- Imagina a nossa sobrinha aí dentro Rose. – Leah disse animada.

- Vanessa vai ficar linda com esse vestido rosa. – comentei pegando o vestido.

- OMG. – Rose quase gritou – Você falou sério?

- O que? – me fiz de desentendida – Ela vai ficar linda no vestido, tenho certeza.

- Não isso, sobre ela se chamar Vanessa. – seus olhos estavam marejados – Isso é sério? – eu assenti e ela me abraçou – Oh, Bells, você não poderia ter escolhido nome melhor, muito obrigada por me fazer ser a segunda mãe dessa pequena. – ela murmurou, passando a mão em minha barriga.

- Rose, você é a única pessoa que eu confio o suficiente pra ser a segunda mãe do meu bebê. – murmurei enquanto ela limpava as lágrimas, em vão – Eu sempre estarei aqui pra te ajudar, querida, nós vamos superar isso juntas. – agora eu estava chorando também.

- Obrigada, Bella. – ela sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Ok, vamos parar com a choradeira, você se amam e eu não quero chorar também. – Leah disse fungando – Vamos voltar às compras? – sugeriu.

Nós gargalhamos e voltamos para as roupinhas.

No fim daquele dia nós voltamos pra Forks com o carro lotado de coisas pro bebê, Rosalie fez questão de usar o cartão de crédito de emergência, dizendo que aquilo com certeza era uma emergência.

Tinha comprado roupas, acessórios e tudo mais. Só não sabia onde eu colocaria tanta coisa dentro da pequena casa de Charlie. Provavelmente quando o bebê nascesse eu precisaria procurar uma casa para mim. Rose já tinha oferecido pra morar na casa dela, mas também era pequena e mal caberia o berço do bebê.

Por enquanto eu daria um jeito com o que eu tivesse.

~~*~~

Mais uma consulta com a doutora Sarah. Depois de algumas semanas minha barriga enorme já me obrigava a usar roupas de gestante. Agora com meu tamanho eu já até sentia dificuldade de respirar.

Estava sentada na sala de espera com Rose, como sempre. Ela lia sua revista enquanto eu olhava pra cada canto do ambiente, observando os mínimos detalhes. Vanessa provavelmente estava animada com a consulta, ela chutava sem parar e se mexia bastante. Ainda me lembro do escândalo que Rose fez quando a sentiu chutar pela primeira vez, foi muito engraçado.

Entramos no consultório e a doutora estava como sempre linda e radiante. Me impressionva ver como ela conseguia trabalhar tanto e mesmo assim continuar estoteante.

- Boa tarde, mamãe, como vai a pequena. – cumprimentou passando a mão em minha barriga – Olha já está até chutando. – disse ao sentir o chute potente de Vanessa.

- Minhas costelas que o digam. – brinquei e ela gargalhou.

A consulta foi bastante animada, como sempre Sarah nunca deixava de explicar nada. Cada detalhe para ela era importante para o meu bem estar e o do bebê. Me aconselhou a tomar mais leite – daqui a pouco eu precisaria comprar uma vaca – porque o bebê nessa fase precisa de muito cálcio para ficar forte.

Também me falou para ingressar num curso para gestantes que poderia me ajudar com coisas simples da gestação. Então ela explicou que Vanessa deveria estar com aproximadamente 26 centímetros e 360 gramas e, agora, ela começava a escutar os ruídos externos que era importante falar com ela nessa fase.

Depois da consulta Rose disse que precisava dar uma saída e fiquei em casa. Não havia ninguém em casa para minha surpresa. Isso era um milagre já que nunca a casa fica vazia. Mal havia deitado no sofá e a campainha tocou. Levantei bufando e fui até a porta.

Levei um susto quando abri a porta e vi um monte de tulipas. Depois Jacob apareceu atrás delas sorrindo para mim.

- Ainda lembra de mim? – perguntou, tímido.

- Entra. – murmurei, ainda surpresa.

Ele sorriu e entrou.

- O que você faz aqui, Jacob? – perguntei, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Eu vim aqui pedir desculpas, Bella. – ele falou – Eu sei que já faz tanto tempo que você talvez nem aceite minhas desculpas, mas eu não consigo viver sabendo que você está brava comigo, Bells.

- Jake, eu nem sei o que dizer. – suspirei, passando a mão no cabelo – Eu fiquei muito magoada com você, você duvidou da minha palavras Jake, você não respeitou meus sentimentos, não sei se posso te desculpar. – murmurei.

- Bella, olha eu sei o que fiz e sei que foi imperdoável. – ele agora já tinha colocado os flores em algum canto e suas mãos seguravam as minhas – Por isso que eu estou aqui, se você quiser eu fico de joelhos, mas por favor, não desista de nós.

- Jacob, nunca houve nós, esse é o problema. – expliquei, tentando me desvencilhar de suas mãos – Você sempre soube dos meus sentimentos, você sabe que eu sempre vou amá-lo, não importa o que aconteça, mas você estava entrando num caminho sem volta você se deixou apaixonar, você interpretou tudo errado, Jake. – sibilei – E eu sinto muito por isso, eu não posso brincar com você, eu não posso brincar comigo.

- Bella, eu sei que a culpa foi minha, mas não vamos nos separar por causa disso. – era quase uma súplica – Nós podemos começar do zero, esquecer o passado, deixá-lo bem enterrado. – sugeriu – Vamos nos esquecer de tudo o que aconteceu, eu te amo, Bella. Eu não posso fazer você esquecê-lo, mas eu posso fazer você gostar de mim. – ele disse e depois capturou meus lábios num beijo terno e carinhoso.

No começo eu fiquei paralisada e não consegui fazer nada só esperei que ele terminasse. Ele se afastou e olhou em meus olhos, os olhos castanhos de Jake estavam brilhando de felicidade. Seu sorriso também era grande.

- Viu? Não foi tão ruim. – brincou.

- Jake eu não posso.

- Não fale nada, Bella. – me abraçou – Apenas pense, não estou forçando nada, vou lhe dar o tempo que desejar, um dia nós vamos nos acertar. – prometeu.

Eu não disse nada, apenas continuei ali, abraçada com ele. Eu não fazia idéia de como lidar com essa situação. Talvez o tempo me dissesse como fazer isso.

~~*~~

- Vamos acordar, aniversariante. – alguém me cutucava – Hoje é seu dia Bells, não pode ficar aí na cama dormindo o dia todo, vamos. – era Leah – Sue disse que vai fazer um almoço especial para comemorarmos.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com uma Leah muito animada e sorridente. Levantei resmungando, precisava de pelo menos mais umas doze horas pra acabar com esse meu sono. Tomei um banho rápido, troquei de roupa e desci.

Charlie já me esperava na escada com um embrulho na mão. Pelo visto ninguém respeitou meu pedido de não gastarem comigo. Depois de me dar um abraço forte ele entregou o embrulho.

- Pai, eu disse que não precisava. – murmurei.

- Filha, desde quando eu te escuto? – brincou – Vamos abra, espero que você goste.

- Seu bobo. – esmurrei seu braço sem força.

Abri o embrulho e percebi que era um álbum para o bebê. Daqueles que você coloca cada coisa que acontece com o bebê. Folhei algumas páginas e depois abracei Charlie.

- Obrigada, é lindo. – murmurei, provavelmente corada.

Ele sorriu e eu fui pra sala onde estava Leah, Seth e Jake que agora era uma presença constante nos fins de semana. Cada um veio me dar um abraço, Jake veio por último.

- Feliz aniversário, Bells. – sussurrou em meu ouvido – Quer seu presente agora ou depois? – perguntou sorrindo cinicamente pra mim.

- Eu disse que não queria presentes. – reclamei – Seu traidor. – murmurei enquanto ele gargalhava e tirava uma caixinha do bolso – Espero que não seja uma aliança, Jake. – ameacei.

- Não é. – sibilou – Ainda não é. – reformulou a frase só para me deixar irritada.

Peguei a caixinha sem vontade e abri, dentro tinha uma chave solitária. Olhei para ele confusa.

- Quando a Nessie nascer – riu da minha careta ao escutar o apelido do meu bebê – Você vai pra Nova York comigo, você já tinha prometido, então, nada melhor do que um apartamento grande o suficiente pra você acomodar o bebê. – explicou.

- Mas isso deve ter custado uma fortuna, eu não vou aceitar. – falei, devolvendo a chave.

- Bella, deixa de ser boba, se você não aceitar eu vou deixar o apartamento lá às moscas. – ameaçou.

Ele não faria isso... ou faria? Jake é louco e sabe como ser convincente, além do mais, eu ia morar com ele quando fosse pra Nova York, um apartamento só para o bebê e eu não seria nada mal.

- Tudo bem, mas Rosalie vai comigo. – falei e ele fez uma careta.

- Se quer levar a loira azeda tudo bem, fique à vontade.

Ele riu e voltou para o sofá.

- Você não consegue ficar sem mim, pode falar, lobinho. – Rose surgiu da cozinha com um prato de comida na mão – Toma. – quase jogou o prato nele e depois veio me cumprimentar – Amor, parabéns. – me abraçou forte.

Pelo visto Rose fora a única que respeitou o que eu disse sobre sem presentes. Ficamos ali na sala, todos conversando animadamente, exceto Jake e Rose que sempre se provocavam enquanto Sue estava preparando o almoço.

De repente senti uma pontada na barriga e depois senti a água escorrendo pela minha perna e encharcando o sofá da sala. Todos estavam falando ao mesmo tempo, ninguém percebeu nada.

- Ei. – eu gritei com toda a força e, então tudo ficou no mais perfeito silêncio – Acho que entrei em trabalho de parto.

Agora a falação voltara com toda a força enquanto todos corriam para me ajudar.

* * *

_OMG, a Vanessinha vai nascer! =D_

_E então, o que acharam do capítulo?_

_Gostaram do nome? Uma homenagem muito linda pra Rose e pro Emmett... =~~_

_Muito lindo o ultrassom do bebê, Bella super emocionada!_

_E o Jake? Tadinho, ele queria ajudar... o que vocês acharam do presente dele?_

_Adoro a relação Jacob/Rosalie eles se amam... *ironia*_

_Comenteeem sobre tuuudoo!_

_Beijos, May_

_P.S.:Qnto mais reviews mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo!_


	19. Unexpected Views

_Oi amoreeeees!_

_Demorei um pouco, mas trouxe mais um capítulo pra vcs!*--*_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews!! Eu adoro quando vocês comentaaaam!_

_Como vcs perceberam tive que dar uma passada no tempo pra Vanessa poder nascer e tudo mais! E o Jake é legal gente, pelo menos aqui nessa fic! E, bom, ele está ajudando muito a Bella e realmente ela não o ama como ama o Edward, pq o que eles têm (Bells e Ed) é uma coisa muito maior que um simples caso de amor, enfim, mas a Bella está sim gostando dele a ponto de querer começar um relacionamento._

_E quanto a Leah, ela vai superar gente._

_Bom, vou deixar vocês lerem. Hoje é POV do Edward!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

**

* * *

Ca****pítulo XIX: Unexpected Views**

**Edward POV**

- Olá. – cumprimentei.

- Eu sou Gabriella Jones, moro naquela casa verde. – disse apontando pra casa do outro lado da rua – Vim trazer uma torta que eu fiz hoje mais cedo, tome isso como boas vindas da vizinhança. – a moça falava docemente.

- Oh, muito obrigada. – falei pegando o pacote.

- Isso é fumaça? – disse apontando pra uma nuvem acinzentada que cobria o corredor da cozinha.

- Ah, meu jantar. – murmurei antes de sair correndo em direção à cozinha.

Cheguei no forno tarde demais porque minha torta de frango já tinha virado um carvão de tão queimada que estava. Tirei a forma quente do forno e acabei queimando minha mão. Joguei a tigela na pia e coloquei a mão debaixo d'água.

- Você se queimou. – Gabriella disse entrando na cozinha balançando a mão no ar pra fumaça se dissipar – Deixei-me ver. – murmurou, pegando a mão queimada.

Suas mãos delicadas tocaram a área queimada fazendo meu braço recuar por instinto, mas depois eu voltei minha mão para onde estava. Observava calmamente a mão extremamente vermelha por causa da queimadura.

- Não foi nada de grave. – concluiu, porém eu já sabia disso, sou médico – Onde guarda o kit de primeiros-socorros?

- Naquela gaveta tem um. – apontei pra gaveta e ela foi pegar o kit.

Retornei minha mão pra debaixo d'água enquanto isso e aliviou imediatamente a dor. Queimaduras eram um saco, sempre ficavam doendo por tempo demais, ela retornou com uma pomada e um pacote de gaze em sua mão.

- Você parece ter experiências em fazer curativos. – comentei, vendo-a enrolar a gaze perfeitamente em minha mão.

- Sou professora. – explicou – Lido com crianças de sete a dez anos, ou seja, a pior fase. – sorriu – Tudo é novidade, todo lugar onde há perigo é onde eles querem estar, é uma fase meio suicida. – ela sibilou e eu gargalhei.

- Realmente, analisando por esse lado. – falei e ela terminava o curativo.

- Pronto, olha, você nem me disse seu nome ainda. – Gabriella disse, rindo.

- Oh, desculpe a minha falta de educação. – falei – Eu sou Edward Cullen, prazer em conhecê-la. – ofereci a mão esquerda enfaixada e ela olhou desconfiada.

- Não vai querer que eu aperte essa mão certo?

- É melhor não. – falei, abaixando a mão.

- Acho que seu jantar virou carvão. – comentou olhando a forma na pia com uma escura e torrada dentro – Ainda bem que tem uma pizzaria há duas quadras daqui, aceita?

Ponderei, olhando meu jantar na pia e meu estômago gritando de fome, mas eu não estava com ânimo pra sair, ainda mais com essa mulher que eu mal conhecia e que ainda por cima estava flertando comigo.

- Vou ficar de plantão hoje. – foi a primeira mentira que veio a minha cabeça – Mas da próxima vez eu prometo que vou.

- Oh, você é médico. – não foi uma pergunta, mas mesmo assim eu assenti – Tudo bem eu entendo, o dever em primeiro lugar. – ela tentou forçar um sorriso – Bom, então vou indo, até mais Edward.

- Ok, vou te levar até a porta. – falei, seguindo-a – Até mais Gabriella.

- Pode me chamar de Ella, é como todos me chamam, boa noite Edward. – disse e foi embora.

Fiquei ali olhando-a entrar em sua casa e logo depois eu entrei. Sentei no sofá da sala me perguntando por que o destino gostava tanto de brincar comigo desse jeito. Se não bastasse arrumar uma vizinha bonita ainda tinha que lhe dar um apelido quase igual ao _dela_. Era para eu não esquecer nunca, não é?

Meu estômago roncando lembrou que estava morrendo de fome antes da vizinha bater em minha porta. Ainda bem que ela tinha trazido a torta ou então teria que pedir uma pizza.

~~*~~

Estava no pronto socorro ajudando as enfermeiras a dar os primeiros socorros em algumas vitimas de um incêndio em uma loja há algumas quadras do hospital. Essa nem era minha função aqui, mas como hoje estávamos em falta com alguns médicos que tinha tirado o dia de folga resolvi ajudar, não custava nada.

Eu estava começando a gostar de trabalhar nesse hospital, apesar de ganhar vários apelidos por parte das enfermeiras que se encantavam por minha aparência – que já nem era das melhores – em cada canto sempre tinha alguma para infernizar minha vida. Apelidos eram como "Dr. Gostoso" ou "Dr. Delicia" que me deixava realmente sem jeito na frente dos médicos renomados deste hospital.

Quem se divertia com isso era meu antigo professor e, agora, colega de trabalho, o Dr. Johnson. Ele adorava me jogar no meio das enfermeiras e ainda me dizia que eu podia me divertir com elas se eu quisesse, mas divertir no pior sentido da palavras, às vezes, esse imagem que ele tinha de mim me irritava.

Há alguns dias ele me chamou para participar de uma pesquisa cientifica com ele, tudo seria para o bem da medicina e ainda estaríamos sendo patrocinados por um empresário emergente no mundo dos negócios. Ele achava que esse seria um grande passo para nós dois se eu o ajudasse.

Em respeito a nossa amizade aceitei a "sociedade" com ele e começaríamos em alguns dias, depois dele se encontrar com o empresário podre de rico que financiaria tudo isso.

- Dr. Del... Cullen - Anna, a enfermeira, ficou vermelha por deixar escapar o apelido em minha frente – telefone para o senhor.

- Obrigada. – sorri para ela e peguei o telefone – Edward Cullen falando.

- Olá Eddie, ainda vamos sair pra jantar hoje à noite? – era Ella, minha vizinha que fazia de tudo para sair comigo um noite sequer.

- Oi Gabriella. – falei, tentando parecer animado – Se estiver tudo bem para você vamos sim, que tal uma pizza?

- Por mim está ótimo, você passa aqui às oito?

- Claro, até mais.

- Até mais, beijo. – e desligou.

Só pra esclarecer: eu não tinha nada com ela. Desde quando me mudei, há dois meses atrás, Gabriella ou Ella como gosta de ser chamada e eu evito ao máximo usar o apelido, vivia atrás de mim, não sei o que ela viu em mim. Ela era bastante bonita e podia muito bem ter o homem que quisesse. Podia muito bem ter a mim se fosse há uns bons três anos atrás, antes do meu casamento...

Mas agora eu estava tão machucado com esse assunto de relacionamento que não conseguia me relacionar com alguém do jeito que ela queria. Claro que eu ainda gostava da presença dela, antes de começar com as cantadas bem diretas, mas não gostava dela o suficiente para querê-la como uma namorada ou algo do tipo.

E alguma coisa me dizia que ela não desistiria tão cedo de mim.

~~*~~

Acordei com a campainha tocando loucamente. Coloquei minha camisa e desci, andando meio devagar já que meu cérebro ainda não tinha acordado direito. Abri a porta e tomei um susto com Alice saltitante e sorridente junto com Jasper.

- Maninho. – ela pulou em mim e me abraçou – Estava morrendo de saudades de você, nossa como seu cabelo está grande. – murmurou, bagunçando meu cabelo com as mãos pequenas.

- Bom dia pra você também. – falei, irritado – Podem entrar, vou jogar uma água no rosto e já volto.

- Você não mudou nada, sempre mau humorado pela manhã. – Alice reclamou – Tem alguma coisa pra comer aqui? – perguntou abrindo a geladeira.

Nem liguei pra ela, fui tomar meu banho pra ver se acordava. Tinha estudado a noite toda para uma prova amanhã na faculdade. Não podia ir mal, estava quase no fim do último ano. Por enquanto estava tudo bem e, com certeza, receberia meu diploma ainda esse ano.

Coloquei uma roupa qualquer e fui ver o que Alice estava aprontando em minha cozinha e, por sinal, cheirava muito bem.

- Então, mal humorado, está melhor agora. – Alice adorava me provocar.

- Estou sim, baixinha. – retruquei, roubando uma mordida de seu sanduíche – Olá Jasper, como vai?

- Tudo bem e você cara? – perguntou – Nunca mais deu noticias, já não agüentava mais todo o drama de Alice, precisava trazê-la para ver que você está são e salvo. – Jasper falou e Alice fez uma careta.

- Eu estava preocupada com meu irmão, está bem? – resmungou me abraçando – Tudo bem com você seu mala? Nunca mais telefonou, Esme está quase tendo um colapso, nem você e nem Emmett ligam mais pra ela. – murmurou, rindo.

- Estou bem, só estava sem tempo. – comentei – Estou terminando a faculdade, ou seja, não tenho tempo nem para respirar. – ela assentiu – E Emmett por onde anda?

- Ele está jogando – e ganhando – muito bem no Chicago Bears. – Jasper disse – E intimou toda a família a assistir a final do Super Bowl. Acho que teremos que fazer esse sacrifício. – Jasper brincou.

- Sacrifício e tanto não? – Alice disse irônica – Assistir a final do campeonato de camarote e depois ganhar alguns autógrafos, muito difícil, senhor Withlock. – Alice agora estava nos braços de Jasper.

- Sem melação, por favor, têm pessoas bastante carentes no recinto. – falei e Alice gargalhou.

- Temos que arrumar uma namorada para você, Edward. – Alice falou animada.

- Alice, não começa com... – a campainha tocou pela milionésima vez na manhã – Eu vou atender.

Fui até a porta e Gabriella apareceu saltitante.

- Bom dia, Eddie.

- Bom dia, Gabriella. – respondi.

- Oh, quem é esta bela moça, Ed, seja educado e me apresente a ela. – Alice surgiu atrás de mim e ofereceu a mão para um aperto.

- Er, Gabriella essa é minha irmã, Alice. – falei – Alice essa é a minha vizinha, Gabriella.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la. – Alice abraçou e a puxou para dentro – Vamos tomar um café, Gabriella.

- Pode me chamar de Ella, todos me chamam assim, exceto Edward. – Gabriella comentou enquanto Alice olhava para mim com umas sobrancelhas erguida.

- Não liga para ele, ele costuma ser irritante mesmo. – Alice comentou e depois sibilou um "mais tarde eu converso com você" – Então é você quem tem salvado meu irmão do veneno que ele chama de comida? – Alice já estava empenhada em fazer amizade com a desconhecida.

- Nem sempre, até que ele cozinha bastante para um homem. – Gabriella comentou e Alice gargalhou.

- Isso é um complô contra nós, Edward. – Jasper resmungou se levantando – Vamos dar uma volta e deixar as damas fofocando sobre nós, afinal é o que elas sabem fazer melhor. – provocou, jogando um beijo no ar para Alice que bufou de raiva.

- Com certeza. – concordei e o segui – Só não resolvam reformar minha casa, ok? – Alice deu de ombros – Isso foi para você, Alice. – resmunguei antes de sair.

- Juízo, vocês dois. – Alice gritou enquanto saíamos.

Jasper gargalhou enquanto íamos andando pelas ruas que começavam a serem cobertas pelas folhas das árvores, era outono, a paisagem vegetal manchada de uma cor alaranjada e as folhas caindo e brincando com a brisa leve.

Estávamos em setembro. Para ser mais especifico, estávamos no dia treze de setembro. Aniversário dela. Talvez fosse por isso que Alice resolvera me visitar hoje, ela sabia como seria difícil não lembrar dela justo hoje, porém não importava quanto mais tentava me distrair mais minha mente voltava para as lembranças com ela.

Depois de quase oito meses eu já tinha me acostumado sem a sua presença. Eu tinha me convencido a deixá-la viver sua vida longe de mim, afinal eu não era seu dono ou algo assim. Ela decidiu ir embora porque estava apaixonada por outro.

Doía muito admitir isso, mas eu tinha que colocar na minha cabeça que ela se foi e não ia voltar. O melhor que eu podia fazer era dar tempo ao tempo, quem sabe, um dia, isso não doeria mais. Quem sabe um dia eu apenas lembraria dela como uma fase feliz da minha vida. Essa talvez fosse a resposta. Não dizem que o tempo cura qualquer ferida? Bem, eu estava contando com ele para curar a minha.

Jasper andava silencioso ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele queria conversar e perguntar se estava tudo bem. Se tinha alguém que sabia de tudo tanto quanto Alice era ele, afinal era meu melhor amigo desde os tempos da faculdade.

- Vá em frente. – quebrei o silêncio – Pode perguntar, não vou fazer uma cena.

- Como você está levando tudo isso, Edward? – Jasper falou com calma, ele sabia que estava entrando em território perigoso.

- Eu não estou levando, Jazz. – suspirei – Eu já não sei como consegui chegar até aqui, eu só estou deixando os dados rolarem sem minha interferência. Quanto mais eu tento fazer alguma coisa em relação a isso fica pior, então eu já não me importo mais. – minha voz era apenas um sussurro.

- Eu queria poder dizer que te entendo, Edward, mas não. – Jasper murmurou – Eu espero nunca passar por isso só para te dizer que eu entendo sua dor. Eu também não vou falar que isso vai passar, porque nós sabemos que não vai. – Jasper dizia sabiamente.

- É por isso que eu já não penso mais sobre esse assunto, Jazz. – falei, passando a mão por meu cabelo, deixando-o mais bagunçado do que já era naturalmente – Eu não tento mais ver pelo lado que vai passar, agora eu só quero que isso de alguma maneira se torne menos doloroso, não costumo ficar chorando pelos cantos, mas quando eu sinto saudade ou quando eu vejo alguma mulher de cabelos iguais aos dela eu simplesmente deixo fluir, estou tentando fazer com que minha mente se acostume com sua falta e, até agora, vem funcionando. – parei para respirar.

Jasper ficou um tempo em silêncio, provavelmente analisando sua resposta. Nós continuávamos caminhando pelas ruas já não tão desertas. Estávamos agora caminhando perto de uma praça com crianças brincando, então resolvi parar e sentar em um dos bancos.

- Eu acho que você está indo pelo caminho certo, cara. – Jasper sorriu – Talvez isso seja a coisa certa, tentar apenas lembrar dela como uma coisa boa. Talvez você devesse se deixar abrir para o amor novamente... – ele viu minha carranca, mas não deixou que eu expusesse minha opinião e continuou – Não estou dizendo que é para você substituí-la por outra mulher, Edward. Estou dizendo que você deveria tentar amar outra pessoa, às vezes nós temos que amar o que é bom para nós. – suspirou.

Não respondi, fiquei pensando no que ele havia acabado de dizer.

- Aquela sua vizinha, ela gosta de você, Edward. – comentou, olhando para a mesma direção que eu, o parque com crianças brincando – Se você desse uma abertura para ela quem sabe você não descobrisse uma pessoa maravilhosa?

- Não quero dar esperanças a ela, Jazz. – disse – Eu já sei sobre as intenções dela desde a primeira vez que me viu, eu sei que ela quer algo mais comigo e não desistirá tão cedo. Não posso usá-la como uma cobaia para ver se eu consigo entrar em um relacionamento novamente. – suspirei.

- Edward, estabeleça alguns parâmetros e ela entenderá, se ela estiver mesmo gostando de você ela esperará o quanto for necessário, nem que isso leve mais alguns meses. – Jasper sabia como deixar as coisas mais tranqüilas – Talvez se fossemos jantar hoje à noite, Alice adoraria uma companhia feminina conosco, além do mais ela tem se sentido tão sozinha. Emmett anda sumido por causa dos treinos para o próximo campeonato, Alice sente muito a falta de vocês dois.

- Jasper, não é justo. – murmurei, indignado – Você me convence muito fácil. – gargalhou – Tudo bem, seu manipulador, vamos jantar juntos e levar a minha vizinha.

Levantamos e voltamos para a minha casa. Depois disso, deixei os três conversando em minha casa e fui para faculdade, aliás eu estava atrasado, precisava fazer uma prova ainda hoje. No caminho liguei para o Johnson e pedi uma folga está noite, ele ficou feliz com isso e ainda fez uma piada perguntando que seria a santa que fez o milagre de me fazer perder um dia de trabalho.

Ele não conhecia Alice Cullen, pois se conhecesse nunca chamaria de santa aquela peste.

Quando voltei para casa, Alice estava esparramada em meu sofá com Jasper sentado ao seu lado. Logo me viu e seu sorriu cresceu. Levantou saltitante e veio até mim.

- Edzinho... – sua voz era melosa, do jeito que ela usava quando queria que eu fizesse algo para ela – Vá tomar um banho e se trocar, já deixei sua roupa separada em cima da sua cama e, por favor, penteie essa coisa que você chama de cabelo. – seu tom de voz era ameaçador.

- Tudo bem, peste. – ela voltou para o sofá sorridente e Jasper fez uma careta pra ela.

Alice tinha combinado o jantar às oito. De tão irritante que era, às sete e cinqüenta e nove já estava batendo na porta da casa vizinha esperando por Ella que logo saiu vestida com um vestido preto que caia muito bem em seu corpo. Com certeza foi uma sugestão de Alice.

- Podemos? – Alice perguntou, enganchando seu braço no de Jasper.

Abri a porta do carro para Gabriella e logo depois fui para o outro lado do carro. Jasper abria a porta para Alice que quase pulava de felicidade. Seguimos para um restaurante que eu nem conhecia, porém Alice dissera que era o melhor daqui. Quem podia discutir com a baixinha?

Quando parei em frente ao restaurante, realmente dava para perceber que o lugar era requintado. A fachada do prédio era muito bonita e iluminada. Dentro era tudo do bom e do melhor. Ainda não sei porque deixo Alice torrar meu dinheiro dessa maneira.

Alice fez questão de que eu puxasse a cadeira para Gabriella sentar, assim como fez Jasper puxar a dela. Realmente ela queria que nós tivéssemos um encontro de verdade. O ambiente do restaurante era bom, a música tocava baixinha deixando o ambiente relaxado. Não demorou muito para que a hostess viesse nos oferecer alguma coisa e trazer o menu. Claro que a moça se ofereceu para mim e Jasper. Há tanto tempo que eu não saia que era até estranho levar uma cantada de uma mulher que não trabalhasse no hospital, porque aquelas, só bastava que eu passasse por ela para receber alguma cantada ou elogio, claro que eu sempre levava na esportiva.

Alice lançou um olhar furioso para a hostess que saiu rapidamente após anotar os pedidos. Alice esta noite resolveu pedir tudo do mais caro. Mais tarde ela ia se ver comigo.

- Então, fiquei sabendo que você é professora. – Jasper sabia como quebrar o clima chato.

- Sim, eu dou aulas desde que me formei, mas eu prefiro as crianças. – Gabriella disse, el realmente gostava de crianças.

- Isso é perfeito, eu adoro crianças. – Alice disse entusiasmada – Eu já disse para o Jazz que quero ter no mínimo uns dez filhos, claro que não serei eu que vou parir esse tanto de crianças, mas eu vou adotar, acho tão lindo. – Alice falava sem parar.

- Claro Alice e onde você vai colocar tanta criança? – Jasper bufou.

- Jazz, deixa de ser chato. Você sabe que Esme adora crianças e quer muito ter netos, então acho melhor você ir tratando logo de resolver isso. – Alice sabia ser engraçada.

- Agora não dá Alice, estamos no meio do restaurante, a não ser que seu irmão não se importe e você não ligue de ser presa por atentado ao pudor. – Jasper retrucou e Alice ficou vermelha.

Eu gargalhei, seguido de Gabriella que observava os dois atentamente.

- Eu não vou pagar a fiança de ninguém. – provoquei enquanto Alice mostrava a língua para mim.

- Então teremos que deixar para mais tarde, amor. – Jasper adorava provocar Alice.

- Jasper meu amor, - Alice disse sorrindo – fica quietinho, por favor? – ela apertou a bochecha dele enquanto este piscava para ela.

- Imagina só quando você dois casarem. – comentei, bebendo um pouco de vinho.

- Ela não quer casar. – Jasper resmungou.

- Como não, Alice? – Gabriella falou – Casamento é uma coisa tão linda, muitas mulheres queriam estar em seu lugar e você não quer casar? – perguntou, indignada.

- Não é isso gente. – Alice resmungou – Eu quero viver tudo o que eu tenho para viver primeiro, depois eu vou casar. Não quero que tudo se arruíne antes do primeiro ano do casamento, eu quero ir com calma. – Alice disse olhando para mim e eu tive certeza de que fora uma indireta – Eu quero curtir enquanto sou jovem, deixa o casamento para depois, além do mais o que vai mudar numa relação apenas assinar um papel? Para mim não faz nenhuma diferença, eu amo o Jasper e ele sabe muito bem disso. – agora ela sorria enquanto olhava para Jasper e seus olhos brilhavam.

- Olhando por esse lado... – Gabriella murmurou – Mas ainda assim eu já estaria casada. – ela gargalhou seguida por Alice.

Ficamos conversando um bom tempo até a comida chegar na mesa. Alice fez um interrogatório com Ella fazendo ela contar toda sua vida enquanto dava algumas indiretas para mim. Alice, excepcionalmente, esta noite estava fazendo questão de me atormentar mais que o normal. Jasper de vez em quando soltava algum comentário que fazia todos rirem.

Meu celular tocou e Alice imediatamente olhou para mim com uma cara nada amigável.

- Você não vai atender, Edward. – falou firme.

- Alice é do hospital, eu preciso atender. – retruquei no mesmo tom de voz – Alô.

_- Edward, desculpa estar atrapalhando sua folga, mas precisamos de você aqui o quanto antes possível. – era o dr. Johnson._

- O que aconteceu?

_- Um ônibus cheio de crianças sofreu um acidente. – falou, nervoso – O caso de algumas é grava, estamos chamando todos os médicos disponíveis, precisamos de mais ajuda._

- Tudo bem, estou indo. – Alice fez uma careta e bufou – Chego em dez minutos.

Desliguei o celular enquanto Alice começava a reclamar.

- Edward Cullen, volte aqui. – ela disse, irritada – Não acredito que você vai fazer esta desfeita comigo, vim de Nova York somente para te ver, não vou admitir...

- Olha aqui Alice. – baixei meu tom de voz, mas ainda sim continuava firme – Eu estou indo para o hospital porque salvar vidas é mais importante do que ficar jogando conversa fora e gastando dinheiro com toda essa palhaçada.

- Tudo isso para você é uma palhaçada então? – Alice perguntou, indignada – Eu estou tentando te ajudar, seu ingrato. – ela estava com o dedo apontado na minha cara – Se você se levantar...

- Não vou ficar aqui escutando essa palhaçada, Alice. – resmunguei, levantando – Você não vai me fazer escolher entre minha família e salvar vidas, mas não vai mesmo. – terminei e sai do restaurante.

Dessa vez eu não sabia o que fazer com ela. Desde que eu me conheço por gente nunca discuti com Alice dessa maneira tampouco Alice tivera essa gênio em algum momento de nossas vidas. Algo estava errado, muito errado.

Alice tinha passado de todos os limites.

* * *

_Eu gosto tanto do Jasper nesse capítulo! Ele foi tão compreensivo e ainda acalmou os ânimos do Ed!_

_E o que me dizem da Gabriella? A nova pretendente segundo Alice?!_

_E o "ataque" da Alice?! Isso terá uma explicação no próximo capítulo, antes que me perguntem o motivo!_

_Bom, comentem bastante pro próximo capítulo vir logo. Detalhe que no próximo capítulo é o nascimento da Vanessa! *-*_

_Beijos, May_


	20. Fate

_Olá amores!_

_Bom, trouxe mais um capítulo e sem tanta demora! =)_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews! *-*_

_Pelo visto ninguém curtiu a Gabriella né? Tadinha, ela até poderia ser legal se não fosse tão grudenta, mas ela nem terá tanta importância... pelo menos agora! ;)_

_Jasper é muito foda! Sempre adoro esse lado compreensivo dele!! E a Alice? Bom, ela está um pouco estressada, nesse capítulo ela vai se redimir pelo show!_

_E sim, o Edward vai demorar um pouco com esse negócio de novos relacionamentos!_

_Agora, vou deixar vcs lerem pq tá tenso esse capítulo!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

**

* * *

Capítulo XX: Fate.**

**Bella POV**

Estavam todos eufóricos enquanto Rosalie pegava a bolsa que eu já havia deixado pronta para levar à maternidade. A cara de Charlie era um pouco assustadora, ele estava uma pilha de nervos e queria que nós fôssemos o quanto antes.

Quando Rose desceu com minhas coisas Jake já estava me carregando para o carro. Eu disse que não precisava me carregar, mas Jake era muito teimoso. Sentei no carro e fiquei com pena de sujar o banco do carro novinho dele, mas isso não era importante agora.

No carro, junto comigo, foram apenas Rose, no banco de trás e Jake dirigindo.

- Bella, calma, respira fundo. – Rosalie repetia.

- Rose, eu estou calma, você também deveria. – falei e Jake deu uma risadinha.

- Isso aí, loira. – Jake colaborou – Vamos chegar em Port Angeles em dez minutos, nada para se preocupar.

- Tudo bem, só não nasça dentro do carro, viu? – Rosalie adorava falar com Vanessa.

Para a nossa sorte, hoje não havia nem um pouco de transito, Jacob pode seguir para o hospital bem rápido, aposto que ele estava excedendo o limite de velocidade, mas dessa vez era por uma boa causa.

**Edward POV**

O valete demorou a trazer meu carro, fiquei esperando impaciente na porta só esperando a hora que Alice viria falar comigo aqui fora, porém essa hora não chegou. Meu carro chegou antes. Entrei no Volvo e saí em disparada pelas ruas que estavam bastante cheias por conta do horário.

Por mais que eu tivesse falado que chegaria em dez minutos seria impossível com esse trânsito. Havia uma fila enorme em um das ruas que dava acesso ao hospital. Aos poucos os carros iam andando, talvez eu estivesse com tanta pressa que tudo realmente parecia estar andando em câmera lenta.

Quando cheguei na avenida principal que estava mais livre de carros acelerei, o carro estava passando os limites de velocidades permitidos, mas eu não estava realmente ligando. Em alguns minutos eu estaria no hospital.

**Bella POV**

Jake estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito e Rose me ajudou a sair. Entramos no hospital que estava quase vazio, apenas alguns pacientes sentados, esperando.

- Ela está em trabalho de parto. – Rosalie disse para a mulher no balcão.

- Sim, preencha esta ficha enquanto nós a levaremos para um quarto. – a mulher falava tranqüilamente enquanto Rose quase arrancava os cabelos.

- Mas nós não podemos esperar, a bolsa já estourou. – Rose falou.

- Rose, ainda temos tempo, calma querida. – falei, tentando acalmá-la – Respire fundo.

- Oh, pare com essa baboseira. – Rose murmurou, pegando os papeis que precisava preencher.

Eu sorri e a moça me levava para um dos quartos.

- A loira esta bem nervosa. – comentou – Até parece que é ela quem vai parir esta criança. – eu apenas sorri para ela – Vou deitá-la aqui e sua médica vira em instantes. – ela sorriu calorosamente para mim, me fazendo sentir mais confortável.

Fiquei ali no quarto durante algum tempo sozinha enquanto Rosalie resolvia algumas coisas. Logo depois o resto da família chegou e logo o quarto ficou cheio de gente, não estava me incomodando, mas minha contrações estavam. A cada hora que passava elas apareciam com mais freqüência e de acordo com a doutora Sarah isso era normal e era exatamente o que teria que acontecer.

Ela me aconselhou a andar um pouco para a dor diminuir, mas eu não queria sair da cama, imagina se o bebê resolvesse nascer comigo em pé. Ela disse que isso não aconteceria que ela estaria acompanhando tudo, mas eu preferi não arriscar.

**Edward POV**

Cheguei no hospital que estava cheio. Era cada um correndo para um lado tentando fazer algo de útil com as crianças que chegavam do local do acidente. O ônibus estava cheio, havia 45 crianças mais algumas professoras.

Corri para fazer alguma coisa, auxiliando algumas enfermeiras que não sabiam o que fazer. Na maioria dos casos a vitima não sofreu graves lesões, apenas escoriações e braços quebrados. Os casos mais graves estavam sendo tratados com especialistas das áreas.

Dentre a correria do hospital vi uma mulher grávida chegando acompanhada de uma menina pequena. Fui até elas.

- Minha bolsa estourou, o bebê vai nascer. – a moça disse para mim.

- Calma, eu vou chamar seu obstetra, qual é o nome dele?

- Eu não tenho um. – ela murmurou – Está doendo muito, doutor, me ajude.

- Tudo bem, por aqui. – a levei até o balcão onde uma enfermeira a ajudaria – Ei, Anna, coloque-a em algum quarto. – ela ia responder, mas eu continuei – Arrume um, ela está em trabalho de parto, é urgente. E arrume algum obstetra disponível.

- Doutor... – Anna veio atrás de mim – não há nenhum obstetra disponível aqui e agora. O único médico que não está ocupado é você. – murmurou – A-acho que o doutor terá que fazer isso.

**Bella POV**

Agora as contrações estavam vindo de dois em dois minutos. Minhas aulas de respiração já não adiantava mais em nada. A dor era forte e eu suava em bicas, a doutora veio mais uma vez constatar minha situação e disse que estava na hora a dilatação já estava toda pronta para o bebê sair.

- Agora é a nossa vez, Bella. – a doutora disse – Você só poderá escolher uma pessoa para ficar com você querida, sinto muito.

- T-tudo bem, - parei de falar com a dor da contração – Rose vai ficar.

- Ok então, por favor, família vocês terão que sair. – a doutora disse enquanto as enfermeiras arrumavam os equipamentos que seriam usados – Daqui a pouco vocês conhecerão a pequena Vanessa.

- Sim, minha querida, que Deus proteja você e a criança. – Sue murmurou, dando um beijo na minha testa – Seja forte.

- Obrigada, Sue. – minha voz saiu entrecortada.

Eles saíram da sala e ficou apenas Rose que segurava minha mão firme, me dando apoio. Rose sabia como ninguém como eu estava assustada com isso, eu era mãe de primeira viagem e esperava que a médica me guiasse.

**Edward POV**

- Tudo bem. – respondi – Vamos levá-la para um dos quartos e chame algumas enfermeiras e depois venha, vou precisar da sua ajuda, eu sei que você já participou de alguns partos antes. – falei.

Acompanhei a moça até um dos únicos quartos vazio neste hospital e a deitei na cama. Eu tinha uma noção básica de como fazer partos, mas não tinha experiência alguma nessa área. Eu teria que contar com as enfermeiras e a sorte.

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntei para a mulher.

- Alicia. – ela sibilou, se contraindo com a dor.

- Tudo bem, Alicia, meu nome é Edward. – tentei acalmá-la – Eu não sou obstetra mais sou o único médico disponível para fazer isso, você terá que confiar em mim. – disse isso mais para mim do que para ela.

- Eu confio em você, só faça meu bebê nascer. – ela segurou minha mão firme, sua voz era uma súplica – Deus nos ajudará porque você é bom. – murmurou, olhando em meus olhos.

- As enfermeiras já estão a caminho. – falei, mudando de assunto, eu não tinha mais religião – Suas contrações estão vindo de três em três minutos, - olhei no relógio enquanto ela gemia com a dor novamente – está na hora de trazer essa criança para o nosso mundo. – eu sorri para ela.

As enfermeiras chegaram e começaram a preparar o quarto, só então eu percebi a pequena menina de olhos azuis, parada no canto do quarto, assustada. Fui até ela que estava segurando um pequeno coelho de pelúcia azul.

- Olá, tudo bem? – falei, abaixando até ficar na mesma altura que ela – Qual é o seu nome, querida?

- Jessica. – ela murmurou, tímida.

- Eu sou Edward. – eu ofereci minha mão para um aperto e ela aceitou – Vou chamar uma amiga para tirar você daqui, não é legal ver essas coisas. – comentei e ela sorriu – Ei, Anna, mande algumas das meninas levá-la para dar um passeio, ela não pode ficar aqui durante o parto. – logo uma delas veio a levou a menina para fora – Tome conta dela. – falei antes de saírem.

Fui até Alicia e comecei a lhe explicar algumas coisas que ela teria que fazer para nos ajudar o máximo possível. Agora a sorte estava lançada e eu tinha que fazer minha parte.

**Bella POV**

- Bella, segura a minha mão. – Rosalie disse.

Peguei sua mão enquanto sentia as contrações e a médica já tomava as devidas providencias. As enfermeiras já estavam prontas esperando doutora. Quando ela voltou já com as vestimentas certas, eu senti um frio na barriga. Tinha chegado a hora.

- Bella, você tem que fazer força. – a doutora disse – Você tem que empurrar com toda a força que você puder, vamos trazer essa pequena ao mundo. – ela sempre conseguia me deixar mais confortável. – eu acenei e ela colocou a mão em meus joelhos.

Respirei fundo e comecei a fazer a força, empurrando. Minha respiração já estava difícil e eu suava em bicas. Rosalie continuava ao meu lado, apertava sua mão com tanta força que estava com medo de machucá-la.

- Aaaaaah...- eu gritei.

- Vamos, Bella, força amor. – Rose dizia.

**Edward POV**

- Vamos lá, Alicia. – eu disse – Faça força se precisar aperte a mão de uma das enfermeiras.

Alicia estava vermelha e suando. Ela estava colocando toda sua força para a criança nascer, mas estava complicado. Segundo Anna, isso acontece, não era nada para nós ficarmos desesperados.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... – ela gritava e respirava fundo, puxando todo o ar que podia.

- Vamos lá, já estou vendo... – murmurei.

- Está doendo demais. – ela murmurou, sem forças.

- Alicia, preste atenção, nós confiamos em você. – falei olhando nos olhos azuis – Eu sei que você consegue fazer isso.

**Bella POV**

- Rose, eu não consigo, está doendo demais. – sibilei, respirando com dificuldade.

- Bella, eu confio em você, eu sei que você pode trazer nossa menina, vamos. – Rose disse segurando minha mão firme.

Eu respirei fundo novamente e então com toda a força eu empurrei.

- Vamos Bella, força, estou vendo a cabeça dela. – a doutora falou animada – Falta pouco.

- Vaaaaaamos... – eu gritei, colocando mais força e apertando mais ainda a mão de Rosalie.

**Edward POV**

Ela já estava quase sem forças, seu rosto transmitia o cansaço do corpo, mas eu continuava forçando para que ela não desistisse, ela não podia... eu na agüentaria perder uma paciente mais o bebê.

- Anna, empurre a barriga dela por cima, ajude-a. – quase gritei – Vamos lá, Alicia, você confiou em mim para fazer isso, você precisa trazer seu bebê. – ela olhava para mim, cansada.

- Eu não agüento mais. – ela murmurou.

- Eu não quero mais escutar isso, nós vamos conseguir. – falei, firme.

Então ela acenou e respirou fundo. Segurou a mão na enfermeira enquanto Anna empurrava sua barriga. Ela gritou colocando toda sua força naquele empurrão para que o bebê saísse. Então eu vi a cabeça do bebê saindo.

**Bella POV**

- Isso Bella, agora o corpinho dela está saindo, continue querida. – a doutora falava animada.

Então, mais uma vez eu empurrei e logo em seguida eu escutei o choro estridente de um bebê. Meu corpo agora estava todo cansaço, despenquei na cama. Sorrindo e chorando Rosalie olhava para mim com compaixão.

- Você conseguiu, Bella. – Rose murmurou – Eu sabia que você conseguiria.

- Então, mamãe. – a doutora apareceu com o pequeno embrulho nos braços – Acho que tem alguém querendo conhecer você. – ela disse, sorrindo.

**Edward POV**

- Força, o bebê está saindo já. – falei enquanto o corpo pequenino saía.

Depois de um ultimo grito de agoniante Alicia deixou seu corpo afundar na cama e o bebê saía. Peguei o bebê nas mãos enquanto seu choro enchia a sala de vida. Eu sorri com os olhos marejados.

Depois de cortar o cordão umbilical, levei para Alicia vê-la.

- Acho que tem uma menina querendo conhecer a mamãe forte e corajosa. – falei, colocando o bebê em seus braços.

Ela pegou o bebê com tanto cuidado como se fosse um cristal e então acomodou em seus braços. Deixei-as ali em seu momento tão particular e ia saindo da sala. Agora as enfermeiras cuidariam do resto.

- Edward. – Anna me chamou – Você fez um ótimo trabalho.

Apenas acenei e saí do quarto. Agora eu precisava de um tempo.

**Bella POV**

Ela era linda. A primeira coisa que fez quando a aconcheguei em meus braços foi abrir seus olhinhos curiosos para enxergar meu rosto. Seus olhos eram tão verdes, assim como os do pai.

Rosalie, ao meu lado, admirava a pequena. Nós duas dávamos ótimas babonas.

- Olá Vanessa. – eu murmurei, segurando sua mãozinha – Bem vinda ao nosso mundo.

- Conheça sua titia coruja e sua mãe babona. – Rosalie sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Sinto muito estragar a alegria de vocês, mas terei que levá-la para fazer alguns exames. – a doutora falou, sorrindo e eu entreguei a bebê – Ela volta em instantes.

**Edward POV**

Eu não estava nada bem, todo meu corpo estava num redemoinho de sentimentos. Precisava descansar um pouco. Fui para uma das salas vazias, agora que a maioria das crianças do acidente já tinham sido atendidas e o hospital estava mais calmo.

Deitei na maca e fiquei olhando para o teto, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido nas últimas 24 horas. Minha vida tinha mudado bastante desde que Alice viera me visitar.

Eu não estava me sentindo nada bem em ficar brigado com ela por causa de um motivo tão bobo, mas Alice tinha que conhecer limites. Ela já não tinha mais idade para ficar agindo como uma adolescente.

Fiquei ali por algum tempo e aproveitei para tirar um cochilo.

**Bella POV**

Depois das enfermeiras limparem tudo e me arrumarem na cama novamente, minha família entrou. Sue estava com um terço na mão e olhos marejados. Charlie tentava esconder as lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto. Leah veio até mim e me deu um abraço.

- Ela é linda, você fez um ótimo trabalho. – murmurou, chorosa.

- Mas é claro que ela é linda, é minha afilhada. – Rose falou, convencida.

Não pude respondê-la, pois a doutora Sarah chegou com Vanessa embrulhada no manto rosa que eu tinha trazido para ela. Ela colocou o bebê em meus braços e eu logo a aconcheguei junto de meu corpo. Ela, pelo visto, queria mamar.

- Ela nasceu perfeita. – a doutora comentou – Seu peso é 4 kg e mede 48 cm. Ela é muito forte e saudável.

A doutora continuou falando sobre a Vanessa enquanto Sue me ajudava a colocá-la em uma posição confortável para que ela pudesse mamar. Quando finalmente eu consegui segurá-la da maneira correta ela segurou meu seio com a mãozinha pequena e fechou os olhos, quase dormindo.

**Edward POV**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia eu fui visitar Alicia e o bebê em seu quarto. Entrei silenciosamente e ela observava a pequena dormir no pequeno berço ao seu lado. Ela me viu e abriu um sorriso para mim.

- Olá doutor, achei que não fosse mais voltar para ver o bebê. – ela disse gentilmente.

- Claro que eu voltaria. – falei baixinho – Foi a primeira vez que eu fiz uma coisa tão nobre e me sai muito bem, eu acho. – sorri para ela.

Olhei pelo quarto e achei Jessica sentada e dormindo numa poltrona no quanto do quarto.

- Você já escolheu um nome pra ela? – perguntei, agora estava ao lado do berço observado o pequeno ser dormir tranqüilo.

- Sobre isso que eu queria falar com o doutor. – ela murmurou, tímida – Eu não tenho como lhe agradecer pelo fez, então eu gostaria de deixar você escolher o nome do meu bebê. – ela disse animada.

- M-mas o que? – gaguejei – Não fiz mais que meu trabalho, Alicia, não posso fazer isso é sua filha, você tem que lhe dar um nome que você goste. – falei.

- Não, eu quero que você faça isso. – ela falou firme.

- Mas eu não faço idéia de qual nome colocar. – murmurei, confuso – Eu não tenho filhos, nem sobrinhos, nunca precisei pensar em algum nome.

- Pense, ainda tenho mais dois dias até ter alta. – murmurou – Você fez muito por mim, Edward, eu fico muito grata. Nenhum outro teria aceitado tal risco.

Eu fiquei ali pensando em algum nome que fizesse jus a pequena e a mãe que foi tão forte na hora do parto. Conversei com Alicia te que fui chamado para atender um telefonema. Eu já até imaginava de quem seria, mas resolvi atender assim mesmo.

Fui até a minha sala para fazer isso a sós, não podia discutir com Alice no meio do corredor do hospital. Respirei fundo antes de pegar o telefone, com certeza, Alice já estaria espumando de raiva do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Alice. – murmurei, sem ânimo nenhum.

**Bella POV**

Só agora que eu tinha percebido a ausência de Jacob no quarto. Isso era muito estranho, pois ele estava aqui pouco antes da doutora mandar ele sair. Alguma coisa estava errada. Depois que acabou o horário de visitas do hospital todos tiveram que sair. Nem Rose pode ficar comigo e eu também nem queria que ela ficasse dormindo na poltrona que era tão desconfortável.

Antes de dormir Vanessa ainda chorou mais uma vez para que eu lhe desse de mamar. De meia em meia hora alguma enfermeira vinha verificar se estava tudo bem comigo e com o bebê e eu como estava com um sono tão leve, receosa de que alguém tentasse roubar meu bebê, obvio que era uma paranóia sem sentido.

No outro dia pela manhã no primeiro horário de visitas Jacob apareceu com um buquê de rosas brancas para mim. Ele sorriu timidamente e entrou no quarto. Deu uma rápida olhada pelo quarto, procurando por alguém, talvez.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, tímido.

- Tudo bem com nós duas. – respondi, um pouco grossa demais – Onde você estava Jake?

- Por aí. – respondeu, dando de ombros.

- Como assim "por aí"? – imitei seu tom de voz – Você sumiu Jacob, nem para avisar onde tinha ido, nem Charlie sabia onde você tinha ido, eu não sei o que passa dentro da sua cabeça, Black. – falei rápido demais.

- Bella, eu precisava de um tempo. – ele sibilou, sentando no beirada da cama.

- Tempo pra que, Jake? – perguntei, enquanto ele fazia círculos na palma da minha mão.

- Foi muito difícil pra mim ontem, Bella. – ele disse e eu continuei calada, esperando uma explicação decente, ele respirou fundo e continuou – Bella, eu te amo, e eu tenho certeza absoluta disso. E ontem vendo você, vendo que você estava prestes a dar a luz a um filho que não fosse meu, doeu muito, por isso eu precisava de um tempo pra colocar minha cabeça em ordem. – murmurou, olhando em meus olhos – E sabe o que me deixa mais triste? – eu neguei e ele sorriu, um sorriso triste – È que você ainda o ama e ama demais. E esse amor que você sente por ele te deixa cega pra tudo que está em torno de você. – sibilou.

- Jake, eu sinto muito. – murmurei, colocando a minha mão em seu rosto – Eu não queria que fosse assim, eu queria poder retribuir tudo o que você está fazendo eu queria, mas é mais forte do que eu, eu queria te amar, mas eu não consigo. – eu olhava em seus olhos quase negros.

- Deixa eu te ensinar, Bella. – sua voz era baixa – Você já está começando a gostar de mim, só que você ainda não sabe, me deixa fazer parte da sua vida? – havia muita esperança em seus olhos.

Eu apenas respirei fundo e fui chegando mais perto dele. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, primeiro ficou em choque, depois retribuiu o beijo com paixão. Não havia luxúria naquele beijo, éramos apenas dois seres humanos tentando seguir em frente.

**Edward POV**

- Olá, Edward. – a voz de Alice estava cheia de remorso – Pode conversar comigo agora?

- Claro que posso. – murmurei, tentando não ficar irritado.

O telefone ficou em silencio por um tempo, escutei-a respirando fundo.

- Edward eu sinto tanto pelo meu comportamento hoje. – sua voz estava chorosa – Eu não sei o que deu um mim, eu ando tão problemática esses últimos tempos, eu realmente não queria ter dito todas aquelas baboseiras para você. – ela já estava chorando.

- Alice, eu queria poder dizer pra você que eu te entendo, mas você está agindo muito estranha desde cedo, querendo bancar o cupido pra cima de mim com a Gabriella. – suspirei – Alice, eu ainda não superei a Bella e acho que isso não vá acontecer tão cedo, eu não se estou preparado pra outra relação, ainda mais com a Gabriella que é uma mulher muito difícil de lidar.

- Eu sei, Edward, eu fui muito estúpida em forçar as coisas, mas é que eu fiquei cega vendo uma oportunidade como aquela. – ela falou – Depois que Bella foi embora ficou tudo tão confuso tanto pra você quanto pra mim, ela era minha melhor amiga e, de alguma maneira, eu vi em Gabriella uma chance de arrumar uma distração, mas eu não medi as conseqüências dos meus atos e eu peço mil desculpas pra você, Edward.

- Eu aceito suas desculpas, Alice.- murmurei – Até porque eu não agüentaria ficar tanto tempo longe da minha irmã preferida.

- Eu sou sua única irmã, seu bobo. – ela sorriu entre o choro – Eu te amo, muito, por mais que eu faça todas as piores merdas, eu te amo mesmo.

- Eu também de amo, Alice. – sibilei, sentido meus olhos marejados – E eu nunca mais quero brigar desse jeito com você novamente.

- Eu prometo que não iremos. – ela deu uma pausa – Vem tomar um café da manhã comigo.

- Claro, daqui a pouco estarei aí. – e depois eu desliguei.

Quem era eu para julgar Alice? Ela estava passando por um momento tão complicado quanto eu e, de algum modo, ela queria que eu seguisse em frente para que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo. Éramos apenas duas pessoas, que são humanas e cometem erros, tentando seguir em frente.

* * *

_Primeiro, a Vanessa nasceeeeeeu! \o/_

_Segundo, o Edward foi tão lindo nesse capítulooo!*-*_

_Terceiro, não me matem por Bella e Jacob! *corre*_

_Ok, chega de contar... O que vocês acharam de todo esse troca-troca de POV? Acho que deu pra entender pelo menos, pq aqui não tem como colocar cor e tal..._

_Bom, vou deixar vcs desabafarem lá nas reviews!_

_Comentem bastante e no próximo capítulo teremos o reencontro de Edward e Bella! =D_

_Beijos, May_


	21. It's Been So Long

_Olá amores!!_

_Hoje trouxe o que vocês tanto queriam, o reecontro de Edward e Bella!!_

_Estava olhando as reviews do outro capítulo, vocês são uns amores, quantas reviews!! *---------*_

_Fico muito feeeeliz!! E vcs não ficaram muito alegres com Jake e Bells, huh? Bom, isso mudará em breve! *cilios_

_Ah, gentem, só pra esclarecer, a Jessica, filha da Alicia não é a Jessica Stanley que é amiga da Bella no livro, pq a Jessica Stanley já foi citada nos primeiros capítulos de Serendipity. Eu só coloquei-a como Jessica pq no momento não me veio outro nome e dps eu não quis mudar._

_Enfim, boas vindas aos novos leitores e agora vou deixá-los ler!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixoo..._

* * *

**Capítulo XXI: It's Been So Long**

_Muitos dizem que o tempo cura todas as feridas. Mentira._

**~ ~ 7 anos depois ~ ~**

**Bella POV**

Eu estava tão ocupada, tinha tantas coisas para fazer. Meu trabalho ultimamente vem aumentado porque eu subi de cargo na redação da revista. Ainda com tudo isso para fazer precisava, ou melhor, não podia me esquecer de pegar Vanessa na escola hoje já que Rosalie estaria muito ocupada adulando aquele namorado babaca dela. Não que eu estivesse com ciúmes, nem dela muito menos do cara, mas eu não ia com a cara dele. Sabe quando o santo não bate? Com ele foi exatamente assim. Claro que ele não tinha precedentes criminais ou qualquer coisa assim, ele até parecia ser uma pessoa bem legal, era um cara bonito e rico, mas eu simplesmente não gostava dele.

Os gostos de Rosalie eram bastante questionáveis.

Esta noite ainda teria que ir ao evento da empresa de Jake, não era exatamente da empresa, era mais um conferencia sobre assuntos médicos os quais a empresa de Jake estava patrocinando. Estaria lá cobrindo o evento, mas também estaria lá como acompanhante dele.

Já era quase cinco da tarde quando eu terminei metade das coisas que precisava fazer, com certeza teria que fazer algumas horas extras amanhã para acabar com todo esse trabalho. Ainda que eu tinha minha assistente super eficiente – e chata – que me ajudava bastante e faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse. Nada demais, afinal ela era paga para isso.

- Carmem, estou fechando o expediente por hoje, por favor, mande esses papéis para o Peter. – falei, pegando meu casaco e minha bolsa.

- Sim, senhora Swan. – Carmem disse, seu sotaque espanhol era forte.

- Obrigada, até amanhã. – murmurei e fui embora.

Quando saí para as ruas de Nova York o vento fresco do fim do verão brincou com meus cabelos enquanto chamava um táxi em meio ao caos urbano daquela cidade agitada. Achar um táxi era quase impossível, depois de muito tempo eu consegui.

Era quase seis da tarde e Vanessa já deveria estar saindo do colégio. Ainda estávamos na Times Square, que era um pouco longe da escola e ainda pegamos um pouco de trânsito. O taxista mercenário cobrou uma fortuna ao me deixar em frente ao colégio e eu nem queria voltar com um cara tão grosseirão, mandei-o embora.

E lá estava meu anjinho brincando com seu novo _iPhone_ sentada num dos banquinhos em frente a escola. Seus pés balançavam no ar enquanto ela me esperava. Ela estava tão concentrada que não me vira chegar.

- Olá estranha. – murmurei, apertando o nariz dela.

- Mãe! – ela gritou antes de se jogar em mim.

- Oi, bebê. – ela fez uma careta para o apelido que sempre usava quando falava com ela.

- Vou fingir que não escutei. – ela murmurou, irritada.

- Tudo bem, bebê. – provoquei abraçando-a bem forte – Vamos embora.

Durante todo o caminho pra casa Vanessa permaneceu quieta escutando música no celular e balançando a cabeça. Essa menina era uma figura. Era tão idêntica ao pai. Não tinha nada que não lembrasse Edward nela. Seus cabelos eram ruivos assim como os dele, seus olhos eram tão verdes que às vezes eu pensava que estava olhando para ele e não ela, suas bochechas eram toda sardentas. A única coisa que lembrava a mim em sua aparência era o nariz e a boca, isso com certeza havia puxado de mim.

Quando chegamos, saltou do táxi e subiu correndo para o nosso apartamento. Vanessa não aprendera a lição mesmo, há alguns meses atrás quando subiu a escada correndo acabou caindo e quebrando o braço esquerdo e ficou com a cara ralada por um tempo, mesmo depois disso ela cismava em subir pela escada, correndo.

Subi pelo elevador e ainda sim ela chegou primeiro que eu. Como sempre largou a mochila em qualquer canto da sala e foi correndo para o sofá, assistir _Hannah Montana_. Logo seu _All Star_ estava estirado também no meio da sala. Vanessa era tão bagunceira.

- Filha, quantas vezes eu já disse pra não deixar tudo largado assim? – gritei, entrando em meu quarto – Pode arrumar ou vou desligar a TV. – escutei ela resmungando alguma coisa e depois uma gargalhada.

Ela não me escutava. Troquei de roupa e fui até a sala, ela continuava concentrada no TV e seus pertences continuavam jogados.

- Você me escutou? – perguntei, parando em frente a TV.

- Sim, mãe, dá licença. – ela falou esticando o pescoço pra ver a TV – Mãe, ela tá cantando, sai da frente. – resmungou, aumentando o volume – _Best! Best! Yeah best of both, best! Best! You get the best of both, best! Best!_

Com um suspiro derrotado, saí da frente da TV e fui pra cozinha preparar algo para ela comer. Estava tão concentrada que não vi o movimento na cozinha e tomei um susto quando senti duas mãos em minha cintura.

- Qualquer coisa pra saber o que está pensando. – Jacob disse em minha orelha.

- Nada demais. – dei de ombros virando-me para ficar de frente pra ele – Olá, estranho. – murmurei, rindo enquanto ele me dava um selinho – Tudo certo para hoje à noite?

- Por enquanto está tudo bem. – falou, sorrindo.

Não demorou muito para que eu escutasse Vanessa me chamando. Ela sempre fazia questão de atormentar a vida de Jacob e isso não é de agora. Desde bebê Vanessa tem essa coisa com Jake, sempre que ele chegava perto de mim não demorava muito para que ela começasse a chorar.

Claro que eu nunca quis que Jacob fosse o pai de Vanessa e nunca forcei a relação dos dois. Tanto que Vanessa adora fazer uma birra quando ele está por perto, mas Jacob tem uma paciência muito grande, nunca ficou estressado por causa dela nem nada assim. Até tenta ser amigo dela, mas a pequena não dá uma brecha.

- Trouxe algo para ela. – Jacob murmurou, encostado na parede me observando enquanto fazia o sanduíche de Vanessa – Eu vi numa loja em Chicago, talvez ela até goste se prestar atenção antes de jogar o brinquedo pela janela. – ele disse e eu gargalhei.

- Você sabe que ela é muito ciumenta, Jake. – murmurei, ainda rindo – E aquela vez foi culpa da Rosalie.

- Mas ela bem que gostou de jogar a _Barbie_ pela janela. – Jacob sibilou, fazendo uma careta.

- Tudo bem, cadê o presente? Eu vou dar a ela primeiro e depois falo que você quem deu. – falei, abraçando ele.

- Não sei se é uma boa idéia. – ele olhava em meus olhos – Ela, com certeza, notará que fui eu quem comprou.

- Jake, pare de graça. – falei, fingindo seriedade – Vai logo porque eu ainda tenho que me arrumar. E você também, Sr. Black.

- Está bem. – suspirou – Vou até meu apartamento e volto depois pra te buscar. E trago o presente dela. – sorriu para mim.

Antes de sair me deu um beijo longo. Logo depois fui levar o sanduíche para Vanessa a obrigá-la a arrumar suas coisas. Depois eu fui tomar um banho e me arrumar para ir ao evento hoje à noite. Olhei no relógio e já eram quase sete da noite, Rosalie tinha prometido voltar às sete para cuidar de Vanessa para mim, espero que ela lembre disso.

Fiquei uns quinze minutos decidindo com qual roupa iria. Coloquei um vestido simples que ia até o joelho, apesar de estar bem frio naquela noite. Ainda estava me arrumando quando escutei Vanessa gritando o nome de Rose. Fui até a sala e Rosalie entrava junto com Royce, seu namorado.

- Estava com saudades de você, minha linda. – Rosalie disse agarrada em Vanessa – Oi Bella, vai aonde gostosa desse jeito? – Rosalie era um poço de sinceridade.

- Vou ao evento com Jake, lembra?

- É uma pena tanta produção só para o chato. – Rose resmungou, dando de ombros.

- Olá, Bella. – Royce me cumprimentou, depois sentou no sofá enquanto Vanessa ligava seu _Playstation 3._

Fui até o quarto e Rosalie me seguiu.

- Rose, eu vou sair, mas, por favor, sem sexo dentro dessa casa com minha filha dormindo no quarto do lado. – avisei enquanto Rosalie quase morria de rir.

- Bella, não quero deixar a Vanessa traumatizada, não se preocupe. – Rosalie disse pegando um colar que estava em cima da cama – Afinal, o que você acha que eu fiquei fazendo a tarde toda?

- Ew, poupe-me dos detalhes, por favor. – resmunguei.

- Nossa, dá pra acabar com a fome na África com o preço que deve ter custado esse colar. – Rose adorava implicar com os presentes de Jacob – Esse cara gosta mesmo de gastar dinheiro com você.

- Rose, pare de reclamar, ontem você ganhou um _Dolce & Gabbana_ do Royce. – peguei o colar de suas mãos – Deve ter custado tanto quanto este colar.

Fiquei ali conversando com Rosalie, ou melhor, escutando ela implicar comigo até que Jacob chegou para me buscar. Jake estava muito bem vestido num terno todo preto, tudo bem meu namorado era muito gostoso. Quando ele me viu logo abriu aquele sorriso que sempre me fazia sentir confortável. Fez questão de que eu desse uma volta para ver o vestido que ele havia me dado de presente há algum tempo atrás e que sempre reclamava que eu nunca havia usado e toda a história de sempre. Antes de irmos fiz Vanessa dar uma pausa no jogo e vir me dar um beijo de boa noite.

- Mãe, eu preciso voltar, o Royce tá roubando. – ela resmungou enquanto eu beijava sua bochecha e depois limpava o batom – Ei, não tira da pausa. – ela voltou correndo para o sofá – Tchau mãe, não volta tarde.

- Eu não vou, até mais bebê. – falei, pegando minha bolsa e saindo – Rose, juízo. – adverti e Rose como sempre nunca me levava a sério e caiu na gargalhada.

Bufando saí e Jake estava me esperando na porta do elevador. Ele me olhou pelo canto do olho e deu uma risada maliciosa.

- Posso saber o que você está pensando? – perguntei, curiosa.

Ele foi chegando mais perto e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Estava pensando em quando, numa escala de um a dez, você ficaria brava se eu te desse uns amassos no elevador. – ele murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido e eu gargalhei.

- Huum... – resmunguei, pensativa – Talvez se você fizer direito eu não fique tão brava. – mordi seus lábios.

- Você sabe que eu sempre faço. – sibilou, convencido.

~~**~~

_"O tempo não cura tudo. Aliás, o tempo não cura nada, o tempo apenas tira o incurável do centro das atenções." _

_Martha Medeiros._

**Edward POV**

Finalmente, depois de um mês eu consegui um tempo de folga. E usaria esse tempo da melhor maneira possível, tiraria o dia para ficar com a minha _princesa_. Estava com tanta saudades dela. Há muito tempo que não tirávamos um dia só para passear.

Era melhor aproveitar a tarde porque à noite eu estaria bem longe daqui. Em Nova York para ser mais especifico. Hoje era o evento da pesquisa que venho ajudando o Dr. Johnson desde que me mudei para cá. Só estava indo para Nova York por ser uma data muito importante para ele, pois se não fosse isso eu preferia ficar na minha casa dormindo, que virou artigo luxo em minha vida. Tampouco eu sentia falta de boas horas de sono, eu gostava da minha vida do jeito que estava. Realmente eu nasci para exercer essa profissão.

Saí do hospital e fui direto para a casa dela. Antes eu passei numa sorveteria e peguei algumas coisas para agradá-la, afinal fazia tempo que eu não a via e, com certeza, encontraria alguém de cara emburrada quando eu chegasse lá. Parei o carro em frente a casa pequena, mas muito bonita e toquei a campanhia. A porta se abriu e lá estava minha pequena com seu pijama de urso e com o urso de pelúcia debaixo dos braços.

- Não vai dar um abraço no seu _padrinho_? – perguntei, me abaixando e ficando na altura dela.

Ela hesitou, mas quando eu mostrei o presente logo ela me abraçou bem forte. Eu sabia que era errado fazer chantagem assim com uma criança, mas quem liga? Ela ficou com o sorvete e eu fiquei com o abraço. Ninguém saiu perdendo. Não demorou muito para que Alicia viesse ver quem estava na porta.

- _Vanessa_, vai colocar trocar esse pijama, já passa das dez e você nem trocou de roupa. – falou enquanto me chamava para entrar e pegava o sorvete – Edward, quantas mil vezes eu já disse que chantagem é ruim. – ela queria rir, eu sabia.

- Para com isso, ela ficou feliz. – resmunguei, me jogando no sofá dela – Deixa-a ser criança. Eu ficava de pijamas o dia inteiro. – comentei, vendo uma foto no porta retrato.

- Você devia ser um largado, igualzinho a você nesse exato momento, pentear cabelo não os fará cair, sabia? – ela reclamou indo para a cozinha.

Peguei o porta retrato na mão e observei. Alicia estava grávida de sete meses e parecia muito feliz na foto junto com seu marido, Alex. Eles iam se casar logo depois que o bebê nascesse, porém ele fora chamado para combater na guerra do Iraque. Um mês depois ela recebeu a noticia de que ele morrera no campo de batalha e desde então Alicia cuida das duas filhas sozinha.

- Então, pensei que você tinha se esquecido de nós. – Jessica falou, vindo me abraçar.

- Eu nunca esqueço, só estava atolado de trabalho. – comentei enquanto ela sentava ao meu lado.

Jessica agora tinha quase dezesseis anos e estava linda. Exatamente como a mãe, cabelos loiros e olhos tão azuis quanto o céu. Depois daquele dia em que fiz o parto de Vanessa, nunca mais consegui me desligar dessa família. Eu sentia tanto pela perda delas que eu tinha que servir pra alguma coisa e sempre que podia ajudava em qualquer coisa que elas precisassem. Jessica era a mais forte das três, sempre bancava a durona, mas tinha um coração muito bom e nunca deixava a mãe precisar de nada, às vezes, os papeis se invertiam e ela parecia ser a mãe.

- Mamãe está meio abalada. – murmurou – Fará sete anos daqui a algumas semanas.

- Eu sei, deve ser difícil para vocês. – nós estávamos quase aos sussurros – Pode contar comigo para o que precisar.

- Obrigada, tio. – ela riu.

- Por que você está rindo? – perguntei, desconfiado.

- É muito estranho te chamar de tio com a minha idade. – falou – Quando eu tinha oito anos ainda dava, mas agora eu pareço uma piranha te chamando de tio. – ela gargalhou.

- Só não me chamar de mano que está tudo bem. – ela gargalhou de novo.

- Você podia ser meu irmão mais velho, Edward. – falou, pensativa – Posso te chamar de _bro_ ou de _big bro_...

- Ou pode parar de graça e me chamar de Edward mesmo. – resmunguei.

Ela fez uma careta mais concordou. Não demorou muito para que Vanessa viesse correndo e se jogasse em cima do sofá, mais precisamente em cima de mim. Alicia nos obrigou a almoçar primeiro para depois comer o sorvete, porque segundo ela se comêssemos antes ficaríamos sem fome depois. Chata.

Fiquei a tarde toda com elas, rindo e conversando e com muita tristeza me despedi e segui para o aeroporto onde pegaria meu vôo para Nova York. O vôo foi tranqüilo, tive que fingir que estava dormindo toda hora que uma das aeromoças passava porque senão eu estaria em grandes problemas. Bem capaz que ela quisesse meu endereço, telefone e RG.

Quando pisei no aeroporto em Nova York, meu celular tocou. Era o Dr. Johnson querendo saber se estava tudo certo e avisando que eu estava atrasado. Peguei um táxi e segui para o hotel. E meu celular tocou mais duas vezes. Da primeira vez era Gabriella dizendo que havia um imprevisto e que não poderia me acompanhar no evento. Bom, acho que eu não perdi nada até ali. Da segunda vez era Alice, querendo saber quando eu ia visitá-la e podia escutar minha mãe, Esme, aos berros ao fundo, querendo saber se eu estava bem hospedado e que era para ir visitá-los. Ah, minha família estava morando em Nova York agora, Carlisle tinha conseguido um novo em emprego e a família toda veio junto.

Cheguei no hotel que para minha sorte já havia separado dias antes e subi. Tomei um banho correndo e coloquei meu terno novo que alguém fizera questão de que eu usasse. Eu não sabia qual era o problema dessas pessoas com jeans e tênis. Não tive nem tempo de comer alguma coisa e saí correndo para o local. Na Broadway com a Sétima estava um caos. O trânsito era grande. Claro que cheguei atrasado, o Dr. Johnson estava começando seu discurso que eu sabia que duraria no mínimo uma hora completa.

Sentei-me ao fundo junto com outros colaboradores da pesquisa enquanto ele discursava. Aqui de cima do palco dava para ver todos os convidados bastante concentrados no discurso e os jornalistas empoleirados na primeira fileira anotando e gravando tudo que ele dizia. Meu coração literalmente parou quando eu vi um par de olhos cor de chocolates_ inesquecíveis._

Eu não estava acreditando. Era ela. Era a minha Bella. Tão perto de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. Não havia duvidas era ela. Seu cabelo ainda era da mesma cor, aquele castanho-avermelhado e ainda continuava jogado. Era quase tocável. Eu podia senti-la, mesmo de longe, era algo inexplicável. As fotos ou minha memória não faziam jus a beleza dela. Minha mente estava uma bagunça, meus sentimentos estavam todos misturados. Eu queria falar com ela, mas será que ela falaria comigo? Eu queria como estava sua vida, eu queria escutar sua voz. Chegar mais perto pra sentir seu perfume. Eu queria tocá-la, sentir sua pele macia como sedo sob meus dedos. Eu queria abraçá-la e nunca mais deixá-la fugir.

Com certeza, eu estava totalmente descontrolado. Eu tinha que me acalmar, para o meu bem. Entretanto quando eu vi o homem ao seu lado entrelaçar suas mãos e depois beijar a mão dela de leve, minha euforia fora toda substituída por raiva, ciúmes, desapontamento... eu estava sentindo tudo junto novamente. E o sorriso que ela deu a ele foi o cheque mate, agora só havia raiva.

Respirei fundo, tentando fazer meu coração bater mais devagar e minhas mãos pararem de suar. Por mais que eu quisesse falar com ela eu tinha que esperar até que todos falassem e começasse a festa. Durante uma hora e meia eu esperei, sem nenhuma paciência e querendo mais que toda essa pesquisa fosse pro espaço.

- ... e muito obrigado a todos aqui presentes e o Sr. Black, por fazer tudo isso tornar-se realidade. – Johnson disse e apontou para o acompanhante de Bella que se levantou e acenou, os flashes consumindo o ambiente.

Quando todos se dirigiram ao outro salão onde aconteceria a festa, eu fui um dos últimos a ir já que o Black quis cumprimentar o Johnson e somente depois que ele e Bella foram para o outro salão. Eu não poderia perdê-los de vista.

Black parava a cada pessoa importante que estava em seu caminho e ficava ao menos uns cinco minutos conversando. Bella estava impaciente, eu a conhecia, estava mordendo os lábios excessivamente, exatamente quando estava em uma situação que não lhe agradava. Ela disse algo ao pé da orelha dele e depois foi se sentar em uma das mesas do canto, bastante afastada de onde Black estava conversando com alguns engomadinhos. Essa era a minha deixa.

Fui até lá e respirei fundo antes de dizer qualquer coisa, minhas mãos estavam tremendo.

- Olá Bella. – eu disse num tom muito formal.

Ela se assustou e por um segundo ficou paralisada antes de virar e encontrar meu olhar.

- E-edward? – havia pânico em seu rosto.

**Bella POV**

Só podia estar sonhando, não era possível. Aquela voz que eu não escutava há anos, mas ainda sim minha memória se lembrava perfeitamente e ainda tinha o mesmo efeito sobre meu corpo. Virei-me e meus olhos confirmavam que eu não estava imaginando nada. Ele estava ali. Tão lindo como há sete anos, ou melhor, mais lindo do que há sete anos. Seus olhos verdes me fitavam intensamente e de imediato os olhos me remeteram à Vanessa. Era como se tivesse visto aqueles olhos por todo esse tempo, mesmo longe. Entretanto seus olhos estavam um pouco diferentes do que eu me lembrava, pareciam frios.

Pisquei mais algumas vezes antes de concluir que aquele Edward não era uma alucinação. Minha memória falha não fazia jus a perfeição daquele homem. Meu coração tinha picos e depois parava por um tempo, minha respiração totalmente descompassada.

- Quanto tempo. – ele disse puxando uma cadeira e se sentando – Como você vai?

- E-eu v-vou b-bem. – eu queria me bater por estar gaguejando – E você?

- Vou indo. – ele murmurou, brincando com a fita que enrolava o guardanapo da mesa.

Nós ficamos num silêncio constrangedor.

- Me concede esta dança? – perguntou, oferecendo-me a mão e a música começava a tocar.

- Claro. – peguei sua mão e uma corrente elétrica passou por nós e ele sentiu isso também.

Ele me guiou à pista de dança que ficava do outro lado do salão e não largou minha mão em momento algum. O clima entre nós dois era quase palpável. Eu tinha que me lembrar como respirar antes que eu desmaiasse. Chegamos na pista e ele colocou uma de suas mãos firmes em minhas costas, meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente, ele percebeu e sorriu torto para mim com isso me fez ficar arrepiada dos pés a cabeça.

A música suave tocava e nesse momento eu me lembrei que não sabia dançar. Edward sentiu minha hesitação.

- Dois pra lá e dois pra cá, Bella. – ele murmurou – Lembra? Nós dançamos em nosso casamento. – ele estava me provocando.

Acenei e deixei-o guiar-me pela pista. Claro que Edward era um exímio dançarino e me conduzia perfeitamente, parecia um profissional.

- Você se casou novamente? – perguntou, de repente.

- Você sabe que não. – devolvi sem pensar e corei – Você sabe que nós nunca nos separamos no papel, Edward, então, não, eu não me casei. – murmurei – E nem me darei ao trabalho de lhe perguntar a mesma coisa. – sibilei e ele sorriu.

- Desculpe, falha minha. – disse, cínico – O que você faz em Nova York?

- Eu moro aqui. – disse firme.

- Pensei que estivesse morando em Forks com seu pai. – murmurou, pensativo.

Quando ele disse isso senti um frio na barriga, como ele sabia que eu estava morando em Forks com meu pai? Será que ele sabia qualquer coisa sobre minha gravidez? Se ele realmente soubesse da criança porque nunca me procurou? Não, eu tinha certeza que ele não sabia sobre Vanessa.

- Eu morei um tempo com meu pai. – minha voz saiu esganiçada e nós continuávamos rodando pela pista, agora outros casais também se juntaram a dança – Mas depois eu vim arrumar um emprego aqui e acabei arrumando um apartamento. – suspirei, não era uma mentira, apenas meia verdade – E você o que faz por aqui?

- Eu sou um dos pesquisadores que está sendo patrocinado por Black. – murmurou, sem vontade – Estou de passagem. Mas agora que eu te encontrei, Bella, eu já não sei mais se quero ir embora. – sua voz era provocante – Por que você foi embora, Bella?

- Edward, não. – eu sibilei, mas nem eu acreditava no que estava dizendo – Eu não posso.

- Bella, só me responde uma coisa... – ele olhava em meus olhos agora – Por que você me deixou? Foi por causa dele? O amor acabou? Ou você realmente nunca me amou? – ele falava, agoniado – Eu sempre quis te fazer essa pergunta, eu senti tanto a sua falta, Bella. Hoje quando eu te vi no meio daquele povo, você não faz idéia de como eu me senti... – eu sabia sim, porque eu me senti do mesmo jeito quando eu o vi – Só me responda e eu juro pra você que nunca mais me intrometo em sua vida. – ele disse e meus olhos estavam marejados.

- Não, eu não quero que saia da minha vida de novo. – as palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse raciocinar.

Nós ficamos em silêncio, em choque pela minha declaração. Eu sentia sua respiração em meu rosto e eu podia jurar que nós íamos nos beijar na frente de todo mundo se eu não escutasse meu celular tocando. Afastei-me de Edward e fui para a mesa onde estávamos antes. Ele me seguiu, claro.

- Oi Rose. – murmurei, tentando não deixar Edward ouvir.

_- Bella, é a Vanessa ela está toda vermelha e cheia de bolinhas. –_ Rose estava desesperada – _Royce deu leite a ela, ele não sabia._

- E ela bebeu? – resmunguei – Ela sabia que era alérgica a leite de vaca, porque ela bebeu? – perguntei, irritada – Tudo bem, fica calma, eu estou indo.

Quando eu desliguei Edward me olhava curioso.

- Rosalie? Rosalie Hale? – perguntou, atônito.

- É, ela mesma. – falei, me levantando – Edward, eu preciso ir, foi ótimo te ver novamente, mas preciso ir. – eu nem me dei ao trabalho de me despedir dele e fui atrás de Jacob.

Ele conversava com algumas pessoas e quando percebeu que era urgente pediu licença e me levou para casa. Antes de sair eu pude ver Edward, ainda sentado na mesa e me observando de longe. Ele estava diferente agora. Nem de longe lembrava o Edward frio que me cumprimentara no começa da festa, agora parecia que eu tinha voltado alguns anos no tempo e estava olhando para o Edward que eu me casei em algum lugar do passado.

* * *

_E o tempo passou!_

_Ok, não me matem! Isso já estava planejado desde a ideia da fic, porém eu não avisei vocês sobre a quantidade de tempo que passaria pq os leitores do orkut se revoltaram quando eu disse tipo uns cinco capítulos antes sobre o tempo, enfim, não me matem!_

_Então, o que acharam da linda Vanessa?_

_E o que acharam da outra Vanessa? Isso ainda vai confudir minha cabeça, rs_

_E o Jacob até que tenta ser legal com a Vanessa, mas ela não deixa! Diabinha! =D_

_O que acharam do reencontro? Isso foi só o começo!!_

_Comentem tudo!!!_

_Quero muitas reviews!_

_Beijos, May_


	22. Uncle Emmett

**_Olá amoreees!!_**

_Olha eu aqui de novo! Trouxe uma surpresinha pra vocês hoje... mas vou comentar algumas coisas primeiro! =D_

_Vamos começar com a relação entre Jake e Bella, bom eles são namorados... sim, há sete anos! Bella nunca quis nada mais que isso e tbm nunca pôde, ela ainda continua casada com o Edward. Entretanto o Jacob transita livremente pela casa dela e o inverso tbm. Explicado? ;)_

_Ah, eu sabia que vocês iam reclamar do tempo, mas nunca é tarde demais, gentem! Mas agora tudo está mudado, a Bella está com a cabeça melhor, menos imatura, mesmo não contando pro Edward ela agora é gente grande!E o Edward tbm está com a vida toda mudada, primeiro pq ele não é mais aquele galinha de sempre e sim, ele tem algo com a Gabriella, porém não é nada oficial como um namoro, é só pra dar uns pegas de vez em quando mesmo! =x E ele tem agora as outras mulheres da vida dele, ele é meio que um pai pras meninas, e não ele não ficará com a Alicia e nunca sequer cogitou isso muito menos ela. E só pra constar, apesar de tudo ele ainda ama a Bella._

_Sobre a Vanessa, filha de Ed e Bells, essa menina é um diabinho! E sim, ela tomou o leite de propósito e ela mesma explica nessa capítulo..._

_Boas vindas aos novos leitores e obrigada pelas lindas e magavilhosas reviews!!_

_Bom, chegaaa de falar que já falei por demais hoje!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo..._

**

* * *

Capítulo XXII: Uncle Emmett.**

**Vanessa POV**

Eu adorava fazer compras com a minha tia Rose, ela sempre comprava tudo que eu queria. Uma coisa que minha mãe nunca faria porque ela tem contas pra pagar e todo aquele papo furado de sempre. Ainda bem que tia Rose me deu um _iPhone_ ou então estaria com aquele _MP3_ do tempo das cavernas até hoje. Minha mãe nunca entendia minhas necessidades. Mas depois da minha tentativa suicida de dois dias atrás eu merecia uma tarde de compras. Depois de tomar aquele copo de leite, sabendo que eu teria uma crise alérgica só para estragar a noite da minha mãe com aquele chato, me fazia merecer um prêmio por boas ações, talvez o papai Noel me recompense por isso.

Já estávamos cheias de sacolas e quase voltando para casa quando resolvi que queria um _McLanche Feliz_ e então voltamos para pegar o elevador para o andar da praça de alimentação novamente. Tia Rose babava nas vitrines enquanto eu queria mais era comer e matar a fome caverna que estava sentindo. Foi assim, viajando na maionese, que eu, não sei como, consegui ver o meu ídolo de futebol americano, disfarçado e tomando um sorvete.

- Tia, olha ali, não é o Emmett Cullen? – perguntei, fazendo-a desviar a atenção das vitrines por um instante.

- Claro que não, Vanessa. – disse olhando fixamente – O que ele estaria fazendo aqui?

- Tomando um sorvete, oras. – resmunguei – Vou lá verificar.

- Não, Vanessa. – ela disse histericamente, mas eu já estava no meio do caminho, então, ela seguiu.

Corri até o ele enquanto ela seguia atrás de mim, sem correr, porque estava de salto. Cheguei mais parto dele e tinha certeza de que era Emmett Cullen, o astro do _Pittsburgh Steelers_, eu não perdi um jogo da temporada, eu o reconheceria até de peruca.

- Oi, você é Emmett Cullen, não é? – pois é, eu tinha uma cara-de-pau que, às vezes, me impressionava.

- Olá, pequena. – ele disse rindo – Como você descobriu? – perguntou, abaixando os óculos para eu ver que era ele mesmo.

- Eu sou sua fã. – murmurei, animada.

Também queria acrescentar que eu era a sobrinha dele, de acordo com o que minha tia Rose tinha dito uns tempos atrás e que deixou a mamãe realmente irritada. Aquele dia elas brigaram feio e a mamãe nos levou para o apartamento do chato, mas depois de duas horas elas já estavam chorando e pedindo desculpas uma a outra. E eu que fiquei traumatizada nessa história toda? Primeiro ganhei um tio, depois quase perdi a madrinha e depois não entendi nada. Sempre era a última a saber de tudo, porém eu sabia que isso tinha a ver com meu pai, o assunto proibido, minha mãe nunca fala dele. Eu já achei uma foto dele, mas ela nem sabe disso, ainda pensa que a foto está guardada na gaveta dela.

- Oh God, desculpe, ela não quis incomodar. – tia Rose apareceu ofegante – Vamos Vanessa, chega por hoje.

- Rose? – Emmett disse e tia Rose deu um pulo com o susto.

De repente ela olhou bem para a cara dele e começou a ficar branca como papel. Ela estava com a respiração estranha e antes dela cair, as sacolas caíram primeiro. Então tia Rose desmaiou no meio da praça de alimentação do shopping na frente do meu ídolo/tio e eu fiquei com cara de boba olhando-a.

- Faz alguma coisa? – sugeri para Emmett enquanto eu pegava as sacolas caídas no chão.

- Eu? – perguntou, confuso.

- Não, aquele tio sentado ali ó. – resmunguei – Claro que é você, levante ela do chão, ela está assim por sua culpa, portanto trate de ajudar. Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu tenho seis anos e nove meses, não agüento tanta pressão. – sibilei e ele pegou tia Rose no colo.

Finalmente alguém resolveu usar a cabeça e nos ofereceu uma carona até em casa. E tia Rose permanecia desmaiada... Será que estava viva? Deve estar. Entramos na Ferrari prata dele que estava no estacionamento, super chique. Eu falei o meu endereço, mas eu não sabia chegar lá de carro.

- Então, ela é sua mãe? – ele perguntou.

- Não, ela é minha tia. – murmurei – Quer dizer ela não é irmã da minha mãe, mas como ela mora com a gente e é minha madrinha eu acabei chamando-a de tia. – parei para respirar.

- Eu a conheço. – Emmett disse, sério.

- Da onde? Minha tia nem é uma daquelas famosas que você sempre aparece beijando nas capas da revistas. – falei e ele gargalhou.

- Eu já namorei sua tia há muito tempo atrás. – ele explicou – Nós até já moramos juntos.

- Ninguém nunca me conta nada mesmo. – disse emburrada – Tem tantas coisas na minha vida que ninguém me conta, sabe? – sibilei e provavelmente estava fazendo uma cara de coitada – Nem meu pai eu sei quem é, você acredita nisso? E por falar em pai, essa maluca aqui, - apontei para tia Rose, _morrida_ no banco de trás – me disse que você é meu tio, mas depois disso ninguém nunca mais tocou nesse assunto e eu já não sei de mais nada. – resmunguei, balançando as mãos no ar, dramaticamente.

- Ta, espera um pouco. – Emmett parou o carro em frente do nosso prédio – Tio? Desde quando? Meus irmãos nem tem filhos... – sua voz foi sumindo – Qual é o nome da sua mãe? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Bella, quer dizer, é Isabella, mas ela não gosta dele inteiro e prefere Bella. – expliquei e pude ver o queixo dele caindo – O que foi?

- Ela está lá em cima? – perguntou, já saindo do carro.

- Deve estar. – murmurei, dando de ombros.

Ele pegou a tia Rose enquanto eu pegava as milhares sacolas de compras. Joseph o porteiro que sempre estava dormindo, pelo menos quando eu via, estava acordado e olhava a cena bem atentamente para fofocar depois com as senhoras que moravam nos outros andares. Emmett carregava minha tia como se não pesasse nada, apesar de que ela não deveria pesar mesmo, sempre de regime, nunca vi minha tia comendo um _McDonalds_ com vontade, ao contrario de mim, mas eu era criança e estava em fase de crescimento e podia comer essas coisas.

Apertei o botão do décimo segundo andar, que era o nosso e Emmett continuava sério. O que será que eu tinha dito dessa vez? As pessoas tem um sério problema em me explicar o que se passa. Escutei um grunhido e tia Rose estava começando a acordar quando o elevdor chegou em nosso andar. Peguei a minha chave, foi um movimento ninja se formos considerar o espaço e o tanto de sacolas que estavam em minhas mãos.

- Mãe, estamos em casa. – gritei, fechando a porta com o pé depois que Emmett passou.

Emmett colocou tia Rose no sofá e ficou em pé, até que minha mãe apareceu e eu vi seu rosto ficar branco, mais branco do que já é, pra falar a verdade.

- Olá, Bella. – Emmett disse.

- O que você faz aqui? – e ela ainda diz que eu sou uma sem educação, talvez eu tenha puxado a ela.

**Bella POV**

Eu quase desmaiei quando vi Emmett Cullen, meu ex-cunhado, parado na sala do meu apartamento junto com minha filha e sua madrinha estirada no sofá. Não sabia o que fazer ou melhor, quem matar primeiro, porque quem realmente merecia morrer era Rosalie que estava desmaiada no sofá.

- Bella, nós precisamos conversar, à sos. – Emmett murmurou, olhando para o meu pequeno diabinho parado entre nós e bem atento a conversa.

- Emmett, eu não tenho nada para conversar com você. – disse, séria.

- Eu não sou burro, Bella. – resmungou – E depois de tudo que essa pequena disse, eu realmente quero saber o seu lado nessa história antes de sair daqui e ir direto contar ao Edward. – sibilou.

- Onde estou? – Rosalie acordou, confusa.

- Tia, você está atrapalhando a conversa. – Vanessa murmurou – Agora que eu vou descobrir quem é Edward. – murmurou, animada.

- Vanessa, vá para o seu quarto e ligue o CD da _Hannah Montana_ no último, agora. – mandei e ela saiu correndo para o quarto dela.

Agora nós podíamos conversar sem nenhuma interrupção. Rosalie agora já situada de onde estava olhava para Emmett surpresa, talvez tão surpresa quanto eu. E Emmett esperava uma resposta, eu sabia, desde aquele dia que Rose deixou escapar para Vanessa que Emmett era o tio, que isso ainda daria muito problema. Vanessa tinha um pequeno problema em guardar segredos e sempre falava tudo para quem quer que fosse. E agora Emmett já sabia Edward tinha uma filha e que ele não sabia.

- Alguém vai me explicar? – sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Rose que imediatamente se levantou – Eu quero saber o por que Edward não sabe que tem uma filha, Bella. – falou e eu resolvi começar a contar a longa história.

- Eu estava com medo, Emmett. – murmurei – Era tudo tão novo em nossas vidas naquela época, eu não sabia o que fazer, uma criança era tanta responsabilidade, Edward não queria. – eu odiava lembrar dessa história.

- Bella, isso é ridículo, como você pensa que Edward não ficará quando souber dessa criança – Emmett parecia irritado – Você não mediu as conseqüências, Bella, se ele não quisesse tudo bem, você acha que nossa família não te ajudaria com isso? Você que Esme não ficaria feliz em ajudar você a cuidar desse bebê?

- Emmett, você tem que ver pelo meu lado...

- Eu não consigo, Bella, realmente, eu duvido muito que Edward recusaria uma criança. – suspirou – Ele estava tão apaixonado por você, ele mudou só por você, Bella, você pode não ter notado isso, mas eu que vivi por tanto tempo com ele, notei. Ele estava feliz e aposto que faria qualquer coisa para te ver feliz.

- Não, Emmett, você diz isso porque você não viveu o que eu vivi. – eu sentia meus olhos marejados – Se você quiser contar a ele, ótimo, pode ir. – quase gritei.

- Bella, você não está entendendo, se eu contar a ele, com certeza, ele pedirá a guarda da criança e isso é um direito dele. – Emmett alertou – Eu não quero que vocês briguem, essa menina não merece isso, Bella, ela merece conhecer o pai dela.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Emmett. – sibilei – Essa semana eu o encontrei em uma festa e foi por muito pouco que eu não conto para ele. Depois disso eu repensei e quero que ele saiba, mas eu preciso de um tempo para ajeitar as coisas.

- Bella, eu sinto muito, mas eu não vou manter esse segredo do meu irmão. – ele disse, se levantando – Eu não posso, até mais. – murmurou.

Rose o levou até a porta e eu tinha certeza de que falou algo que a deixou envergonhada. Já que voltou inquieta. Depois disso sentou-se ao meu lado e suspirou.

- Ele não vai contar. – disse – Eu conheço Emmett melhor que ele mesmo, Bella, e eu vi como ele ficou enquanto você falava, ele estava triste também, talvez porque ele te entendeu, principalmente quando ele admitiu que Edward vai tomar a criança de você.

- Eu espero que isso seja verdade, Rose. – murmurei – Eu preciso de um tempo até contar para Edward.

- Você terá. – ela me abraçou.

Agora não tinha mais volta, eu teria que contar para Edward, isso se Emmett não o fizesse antes. É, eu estava perdida.

**Edward POV**

Estava indo para o hospital falar com Carlisle sobre arrumar um emprego para mim lá. Desde que vi Bella naquele dia eu tinha certeza que não voltaria para Los Angeles sem ela, ou então não voltaria e ficaria morando aqui se ela realmente quisesse. Eu já não era o mesmo desde aquele dia, eu queria tê-la de volta, não me importaria quais foram os motivos que a levaram embora.

Hoje o hospital estava com pouco movimento, fui direto para a sala de Carlisle, falei com algumas enfermeiras no caminho que já conhecia de outros hospitais. Quando eu entrei na sala de Carlisle – sem bater – me deparei com uma cena muito estranha que poderia ser interpretada de muitas maneiras, porém eu a interpretei da pior forma possível.

Carlisle estava abraçado com uma morena muito bonita. E ela estava chorando abraçada e ele, era muito estranho. Quando Carlisle me viu seu rosto empalideceu, claro que ele ficaria surpreso, foi pega no flagra, traindo minha mãe. E eu não perdoaria isso.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntei, minha voz estava ácida.

- Edward, eu posso explicar. – Carlisle se apressou em dizer.

- Claro que pode, Carlisle. – murmurei, sarcástico – Eu não posso acreditar no que meus olhos estão vendo, simplesmente não entra na minha cabeça como você pôde ser capaz de fazer isso, não entra. – quase gritei.

- Não entra porque não é isso, Edward, me escute. – Carlisle disse, calmo.

- Não, você está traindo minha mãe, Carlisle. – sibilei, irritado – A mulher cujo você prometeu fidelidade até que a morte os separasse, como você pôde? – estava indignado – Isso é desumano.

- Edward, cala a boca. – Carlisle disse, sua voz permaneceu no mesmo tom, porém era autoritária – Ou você me escuta ou serei obrigado a te bater para ver se retorna a razão. – Carlisle estava falando sério.

- Vá em frente, explique-se. – cuspi as palavras.

- Só ler isto, vai explicar tudo. – ele disse, irritado e jogou um papel em minhas mãos.

A mulher continuava parada nos olhando, ou melhor, olhando para mim, amedrontada. Peguei o papel da mão dele e comecei a ler. Era um teste de DNA. E tinha um nome Claire Villeneuve e no fim de toda a explicação com muitos termos médicos havia um "positivo" bem grande. Minha mente processou essa informação bem lentamente.

Eu não podia acreditar. Carlisle tinha uma filha bastarda. Ele tinha traído Esme e o resultado disso foi uma filha fora do casamento. Olhando melhor para a menina ela não parecia ser tão nova quanto eu pensei que fosse. Ela, provavelmente, tinha a idade de Alice, no máximo a minha idade. E isso ainda significava que Carlisle teve um relação extraconjugal.

- Eu não acredito. – murmurei – Você traiu Esme. – acusei.

- Edward, agora você me escutará. – Carlisle resmungou – Eu tampouco sabia da existência de Claire, não traí Esme como você está berrando aos sete ventos. Eu tive sim relações com outra mulher, mas isso foi quando eu e Esme demos um tempo na nossa relação. – suspirou – Você ainda era muito novo, provavelmente nem se lembra dessa época.

- Mas e a mamãe, ela ficará arrasada. – sibilei, olhando novamente o papel.

- Eu realmente não sei qual será a reação de Esme, mas eu estou indo para casa conversar cm todo mundo, não há segredos em nossa família e se eu soubesse sobre Claire quando Marie estava grávida eu assumiria todas as responsabilidades, Edward. – Carlisle era sempre tão compassivo – Mas não é porque ela já é uma adulta que eu não irei assumir a paternidade, Claire é minha filha.

Era por isso que eu admirava muito Carlisle, sempre que havia situações como essa ele sabia ponderar os melhores caminhos e fazer uma escolha digna. Pela primeira vez desde que cheguei aqui senti vontade de falar com o mais novo membro da família.

- Então, me desculpe por tudo isso. – murmurei, sem jeito – Eu sou Edward.

- Eu te entendo. – ela disse com seu sotaque francês bem acentuado – Vamos começar do zero? – ofereceu a mão para um aperto – Eu quero conhecer melhor meus irmãos.

- Tudo bem. – murmurei, sorrindo – Eu sou Edward, seu mais novo meio-irmão. – ela apertou minha mão, olhei para Carlisle que olhava a cena emocionado.

Eu não sabia como ele estava se sentindo nesse momento, mas provavelmente deve estar sendo muito difícil para ele, afinal tinha acabado de descobrir, comprovadamente, que ele tinha uma filha que nunca conheceu. Isso deveria estar acabando com o emocional dele e o pior de tudo não era isso, o pior era contar isso para a família dele. Se todos tiverem um terço da minha reação as coisas ficariam complicadas.

Depois de ficarmos um tempo conversando, Carlisle decidiu que seria melhor ele contar para a família antes de levar Claire até nossa casa, porque não sabíamos como seria a reação dos outros. Se ela já ficou assustada com a minha reação imagina com o Emmett surtando. Era melhor nem expô-la a tudo isso logo de cara.

Quando Carlisle e eu estávamos saindo do hospital meu celular tocou, era Emmett.

- Fala Emmett. – atendi.

- Edward, eu preciso falar com você, urgente. – Emmett disse, sua voz estava estranha.

- Tudo bem, Emmett. – respondi – Estou indo pra casa dos nossos pais, aliás, Carlisle quer falar uma coisa muito importante conosco. – falei, entrando no carro de Carlisle.

- Nos vemos lá. – informou Emmett e em seguida desligou.

Carlisle não disse nada por todo o caminho. Talvez não houvesse o que dizer, aquela situação já era por si própria tão constrangedora sem dizermos nada e palavras não adiantariam de nada nesse momento. E eu acreditava em Carlisle, no primeiro momento que eu percebi o que estava acontecendo eu perdi totalmente o controle, mas depois que ele explicou tudo e também explicou que não traiu Esme eu acreditei. Carlisle amava Esme mais que sua própria vida e ele nunca faria isso.

Chegamos em casa algum tempo depois e Carlisle decidiu falar com Esme antes de falar com todos os outros. Emmett ainda não estava em casa, somente Jasper e Alice que estavam na sala assistindo um filme. Me joguei no outro sofá ao lado do que eles estavam. Alice quase dormia, estava com os pés no colo de Jasper que assistia ao filme com quase nenhum entusiasmo. Pareciam dois velhos ranzinzas.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntei e Alice olhou para mim.

- Estou com tédio, serve? – respondeu, emburrada.

- Estamos. – Jasper corrigiu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, vocês não têm uma vida sexual? – resmunguei e Jasper gargalhou.

- Edward, a nossa vida sexual não é da sua conta. – Alice reclamou – Não é porque você passa todo seu tempo livre transando com a Gabriella que eu e Jasper devemos fazer a mesma coisa, uma relação não é só sexo, sabia? – Alice adorava dar uma de psicóloga.

- Fazer sexo não faz a ninguém sabia? – provoquei – E o nosso problema é que não temos uma relação, pequeno detalhe, não?

- Vocês são loucos. – Alice sabia ser chata.

- Eu sou louco? – perguntei, cinicamente – Não me casei em Vegas, Alice. – tinha tocado no tendão de Aquiles dela.

- Seu desgraçado. – ela gritou, jogando uma almofada bem no meu rosto.

Jasper teve que segurá-la antes que ela jogasse o controle remoto na minha cara. Alice tinha ficado realmente irritada, mas eu não tinha culpa dessa vez, falei só a verdade. Há dois anos, Alice resolveu comemorar o aniversário em grande estilo, levou a família toda para uma semana em Vegas, claro que isso não deu nada certo. Esme não agüentou muito e voltou dois dias depois, Emmett adorou ter tantas mulheres aos seus pés e foi o único que agüentou até o último dia da viagem de Alice. Porém algo deu muito errado nessa viagem, Alice e Jasper beberam muito, mas muito mesmo e além de gastar uma fortuna no Treasure Island Hotel acordou casada com Jasper. Até hoje ainda sofre com as minhas piadas e claro, as de Emmett, que na minha opinião são as piores.

- Festa de casamento? – Emmett já chegou provocando Alice que ainda estava sendo segurada por Jasper – Se alguém for casar eu voto por Vegas. – Emmett parou ao lado da porta e Alice mostrou a língua para ele.

- Pelo menos eu estou casada e vocês dois que são solteirões? - Alice também não deixava por menos.

- Meus dias de solteiro estão contados, querida Alice. – Emmett gargalhou.

- Ah é? – perguntou, descrente – Finalmente arrumou uma mulher que ame e você e não o seu dinheiro e sua fama?

- Espere e verá, maninha. – Emmett murmurou e depois olhou para mim com uma cara séria – Preciso conversar com você, a sós. – e olhou para Alice o que a deixou irritada.

Eu estava me levantando pra nós irmos conversamos em outro lugar, a sós, porém Carlisle entrou na sala junto com Esme. Sua cara não era das piores, talvez Esme tivesse aceitado essa notícia melhor do que eu havia imaginado. Sentei de novo quando Carlisle parou em nossa frente, ele ia contar tudo.

- Bom, eu não sei nem como começar isso, mas eu preciso que vocês me deixem terminar toda a história antes de fazer seja lá o que forem fazer. – Carlisle murmurou, sério.

- Ai pai, que horror, parece que você vai confessar um crime. – Alice sibilou – Tudo bem , continue.

- Então, há muito tempo atrás, quando Edward e Emmett ainda eram pequenos e você, Alice, ainda nem era nascida, sua mãe e eu tivemos uma pequena briga, na verdade a briga foi grande. – Carlisle disse, calmamente – Nesse dia eu saí de casa e passei a noite fora, bebendo, porém nessa mesma noite eu conheci uma mulher, não aconteceu nada, naquela noite. – sua voz era de um tom calmo – Porém, as coisas entre sua mãe e eu não estavam nada boas e decidimos dar um tempo na nossa relação, talvez Emmett e Edward não lembrem, mas eu até cheguei a levar minhas coisas e deixá-los na casa.

- Ainda não entendi o porque dessa história toda. – Alice murmurou.

- Nesse tempo que eu passei fora de casa, a mulher que eu conheci no bar e eu fomos ficando mais próximos, nós tivemos uma relação que não durou nem uma semana porque eu percebi que não podia viver sem Esme e nenhuma mulher a substituiria, então voltei para casa. – ele suspirou – Porém, essa relação com Marie teve suas conseqüências, ela ficou grávida, mas eu nunca soube dessa gravidez e essa semana eu recebi uma visita da minha outra filha, dizendo que a mãe havia morrido e que eu era o pai dela. – eu podia ver o rosto chocado de Emmett e Alice – Antes de meter os pés pelas mãos eu fiz tudo o que devia fazer, exames de DNA comprovaram o que já não era mais surpresa, realmente ela é minha filha.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. – Alice murmurou.

- Temos mais uma irmã, que legal. – Emmett gargalhou, feliz da vida.

- Pois é. – concordei.

- Mas não, eu não posso. – Alice sibilava – Não vamos abrigar a bastarda aqui, mas não mesmo, essa casa também é minha. Eu não permitirei isso.

- Alice, ela é sua meia-irmã, você tem que compreender. – Esme murmurou, compassiva.

- Eu compreender? Eu não compreendo como você aceitou isso, filha de outra mulher que transou com seu marido, mãe. – Alice estava de pé e gritando – Como você pode suportar uma coisa dessas, ele te traiu.

- Alice, seu pai nunca me traiu, nós não estávamos juntos, ele podia fazer o que ele bem entendesse. – Esme disse, séria – Claro que é difícil aceitar a filha de outra mulher dentro da minha casa, mas não é o fim do mundo, Alice. Essa menina deve estar sofrendo, ela perdeu a única família que tinha.

- Se ela perdeu a família dela, problema não é meu, ela que não venha tentar ser uma Cullen, porque ela nunca será. – Alice sibilou, irritada.

- Alice, nada mudará, meu bem. – Esme sempre muito carinhosa com Alice.

- Nada mudará, mãe? – Alice perguntou, cínica – Essa família já não é mais mesma há muito tempo, Emmett e Edward nem parecem ser mais da família, quase nunca aparecem e por um milagre estão aqui hoje pra escutar mais uma bomba que quer derrubar a nossa família. – disse – Eu não agüento mais isso, não posso.

Depois disso ela saiu correndo e subiu para o quarto dela. Todos na sala ficaram perplexos com a reação exagerada de Alice.

- Eu vou falar com ela. – Jasper disse, indo atrás dela.

- Alice está ficando louca. – Emmett disse, debochado – O que tem a ver? É mais um pra família.

- Você não entende, Emmett. – Carlisle murmurou – Alice acha que Claire tomará o lugar dela, eu sabia que isso aconteceria, Alice é muito difícil com esse tipo de coisa.

- Talvez ela precise de um psicólogo. – Emmett disse – Pai, parabéns por mais uma Cullen. – gargalhou Emmett enquanto Carlisle balançava a cabeça rindo – Ei, Edward, temos mais um irmã pra aturar, vamos lá cara se anime, precisamos conversar ainda. – informou, saindo da sala.

E eu fui atrás. Emmett estava muito estranho, toda aquela alegria que eu não via há muito tempo voltara de repente. E ainda tinha uma coisa muito séria para falar comigo, claro que eu estava muito curioso com tudo isso, só precisava descobrir sobre o que era.

Ele foi para a garagem e encostou-se ao Porshe amarelo de Alice e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo. Parei em frente a ele, deixando que ele começasse essa conversa.

- Cara, eu nem sei como te dizer isso. – começou, confuso – Hoje mais cedo eu encontrei Rosalie no shopping.

- Parece que os fantasmas do passado voltaram para assombrar todo mundo. – comentei e ele riu – Como foi?

- Foi bem surpreendente, ela desmaiou. – sorriu, sem realmente querer – Porém ela estava com uma menininha, à principio achei que fosse a filha dela, mas a garotinha, Vanessa é o nome dela, desmentiu e disse que Rose era apenas sua madrinha.

Emmett contava a história com um pouco de receio e eu não estava entendo o porque de tantas voltas para chegar no ponto que queria falar comigo. Não disse nada, apenas deixei-o continuar com a história.

- E Vanessa disse algo para mim que me deixou totalmente perdido e confuso. – comentou – Ela me disse que Rosa havia dito para ela que eu era seu tio, porém ela também não sabia de nada.

- Mas como assim, Rosalie ficou louca? – perguntei, me interessando na história.

- Não Rosalie estava certa, Vanessa é filha da Bella. – Emmett sibilou – Filha da Bella com você, Edward. – completou.

- O que? – murmurei, confuso – Não é possível.... – minha voz foi morrendo.

Isso não fazia o menor sentido. Bella grávida de mim? Não podia ser, porque ela esconderia isso por tanto tempo? Minha cabeça estava uma confusão.

- Ela é sua filha, Edward. – Emmett disse – Ela é sua cara, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes que nem o seu, exatamente como os nossos, aliás, exatamente como os de Carlisle. É uma legitima Cullen.

- Mas por que Bella fez isso? – murmurei, minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Eu conversei com Bella hoje, Edward, mas eu quero que vocês resolvam isso entre vocês. – Emmett tirou alguma coisa do bolso – Eu já fiz a minha parte, não podia manter esse segredo de você, o que Bella fez não foi certo e eu quero que você conheça sua filha, sua Vanessa. – sibilou – E eu também quero conhecê-la melhor.

Ele me entregou um pedaço de papel e depois me deixou sozinho na garagem, ainda digerindo os fatos eu olhei o papel, meus olhos estavam marejados. Eu não sabia de se estava chorando de raiva ou de felicidade, talvez os dois. O que havia no papel era o número de telefone da casa de Bella.

Peguei meu celular e mal chamou uma vez e uma voz de criança atendeu. Era ela minha filha. Vanessa.

- _Alô?_ – Vanessa disse do outro lado.

- Oi, a Bella está? – perguntei, tentando me conter.

- _Está sim, quem fala?_ – a voz dela era tão suave.

- Fala para ela é que Edward Cullen. – disse, firme.

- _Está bem._ – ela disse e logo depois pude ouvi-la berrando o nome de Bella.

Não demorou muito para que eu ouvisse a inesquecível voz de Bella do outro lado da linha.

- Olá, Edward. – murmurou – Sabia que me ligaria.

- Estou hospedado no _The New York Palace Hotel_, talvez nós pudéssemos conversar em paz lá. – sugeri, controlando minha voz.

- Tudo bem, daqui a uma hora nos vemos lá. – Bella sibilou – Até mais.

Eu desliguei e peguei um dos carros que estavam na garagem. Segui para o hotel. As informações ainda eram muito recentes em minha cabeça, estava tudo uma bagunça, ainda não acreditava no fato de eu ter uma filha crescida. Bella precisaria tirar toda essa história a limpo. E era bom que ela tivesse uma explicação muito boa para tudo isso.

* * *

_Ok, respira fundo! Vamos aos comentários..._

_Vanessa é uma figurinha! Ô menina endiabrada! Não consegue nem ficar quieta... ainda bem que ela disse pro Emmett!_

_E por falar nele... ele contou tudo! O que vocês acharam do momento fofoca?_

_E temos mais um membro na família Cullen, uma filha fora do casamento, quem diria hein? Quem não gostou nada dessa ideia foi a Alice que está meio atacada..._

_Também a diva Alice perdeu a pose e acabou casada e bêbada em Vegas... o que vocês acharam?_

_E finalmente o Edward sabe de tudo e o confronto será no próximo capítulo!_

_Comentem - e desabafem - tuuudo lá nas reviews!!_

_**Beiijos, May**_


	23. Stay With Me

_**Olá amoreees!**_

_Mil desculpas por toda a demora! Mas aqui está o capítulo da tão esperada conversa e antes que vocês pulem direto pra história, vou comentar algumas coisas! =D_

_Curtiram o POV da Vanessinha né?! Essa menina é uma peste! Ela ainda vai aprontar demais por aqui..._

_Emmett nunca decepciona, ele deu uma de candinha e contou tudo pro Ed! E sim, Emmett e Rose ainda ficarão juntos gente, mas temos que ter um pouquinho de paciência... E a Rose, bom, ela não é boa influência para a Vanessa, definitivamente!_

_A Claire ainda vai ter um papel muito importante por aqui e é relacionado com a Alice, aguardem!_

_Bom, obrigada por todas as lindas e magavilhosas reviews! Adoro saber a opinião de vocês sobre a história e fico feliz que estejam gostando! *--------------*_

_Boas vindas aos leitores novos, make yourself at home! ;)_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo..._

* * *

**Capítulo XXIII: Stay With Me**

_Trecho da música My Heart – Paramore_

**Bella POV**

Agora não havia mais escapatória, seria o tudo ou nada. Edward não parecia nada bem quando me telefonou e eu tinha certeza de que ele estava se controlando para não gritar ou dizer alguma coisa antes do momento certo. Eu estava com medo, nunca vira Edward tão frio dessa maneira. Vanessa veio atrás de mim querendo saber aonde eu ia e quem estava no telefone.

- Mãe, quem era? – perguntou, ansiosa.

- Um amigo, querida. – falei enquanto ela me olhava desconfiada – Você fica bonitinha com a tia Rose que eu vou voltar e vou trazer um presente para você, está bom? – murmurei, meus olhos quase marejados.

- Desde que não seja do chato, eu aceito. – Vanessa era uma capetinha.

- Tudo bem , fique comportada. – peguei minhas coisas e ia saindo.

Olhei para Rosalie que estava na porta pegando alguma coisa que entregaram. Ela se virou para mim e eu vi dois buquês de rosas vermelhas em suas mãos. Ela bufou olhando para mim.

- De quem são? – perguntei, ajudando-a.

- Uma é do Royce. – falou, lendo o bilhete – E essa é do Emmett. – seus olhos brilharam.

Rosalie estava toda derretida desde que Emmett viera aqui mais cedo, alguma coisa me dizia que logo esses dois estariam juntos novamente. Entretanto flores do Royce era novidade para mim, nunca desde o começo do namoro deles, Royce havia dado um bombom sequer para Rose. Isso estava muito estranho.

- Rose, vou sair, assuntos urgentes. – disse e ela logo arregalou os olhos – Isso mesmo, Emmett contou e agora eu estou indo até lá conversar com ele.

- OMG, seja forte. – incentivou, ma abraçando.

- Eu tentarei. – murmurei – Cuide da Vanessa, acho que ele vai querer vê-la mais tarde. – sussurrei no ouvido de Rose.

- Se você quiser podemos no esconder no México. – brincou enquanto eu saia.

- Eu acho que não, não quero ficar longe dele mais. – disse e depois beijei a testa de Vanessa que estava assistindo aquele bendito seriado da Hannah Montana – Juízo, vocês duas.

Saí de casa e ainda era tarde. Quase no fim da tarde, mas o céu ainda estava claro, manchado de cores púrpuras e alaranjadas. A brisa brincava com meus cabelos soltos. Respirei fundo e chamei um táxi que imediatamente parou e eu subi.

Durante todo o caminho até o hotel minhas mãos tremiam, meu coração batia mais rápido e eu suava frio. O trânsito, fazendo tudo ia mais lentamente me deixava ainda mais ansiosa. Eu queria logo esclarecer toda essa história. Meu celular tocando me fez pular de susto.

- Alô? – murmurei, sem vontade.

- _Oi amor_. – era Jacob –_ Eu passei no seu apartamento agora, mas você não estava._

- É eu tive que resolver uns probleminhas na redação e não deu pra deixar pra amanhã. – menti, descaradamente.

- _Isso é uma pena, eu queria me despedir de você antes de ir para Berlim._ – murmurou, triste.

- Jake, eu sinto muito. – sibilei, triste por estar mentindo para ele.

- _Tudo bem querida, semana que vem estou de volta._ – disse – _E prometo ficar o suficiente para matarmos a saudade, te amo Bella._ – ele era tão carinhoso comigo – _Agora preciso desligar, beijo._

Eu não respondi a tempo, a ligação foi encerrada.

Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo comigo, desde que eu vi Edward naquela festa não consigo parar de pensar nele. Tudo que eu fazia sempre ele vinha em meus pensamentos, sempre ele. E agora eu estava indo direto para o fim de tudo.

Quando o táxi parou em frente ao prédio eu respirei fundo, soltando o ar lentamente. Tentando, em vão acalmar meus nervos. Paguei o taxista e desci. O hotel era luxuoso, tudo do mais caro, belas mobílias, belos acessórios. Todos os funcionários muito bem educados e prestativos.

Cheguei ao balcão e um homem logo veio me atender.

- Edward Cullen está me esperando. – murmurei.

- Claro, é o último andar, suíte máster. – informou – Só seguir até o elevador que chegará lá. – indicou o elevador atrás de mim.

Fui até lá e quando o elevador chegou no último andar eu senti uma enorme vontade de sair correndo, mas eu respirei fundo pela milionésima vez em menos de uma hora e fui para a suíte. Quando eu entrei logo vi Edward, parado, encostado no batente da porta. Ele estava lindo, mesmo olhando no quarto quase escuro agora com a noite caindo. Ele me olhava seriamente.

- Olá. – murmurei, mordendo meus lábios.

- Oi Bella. – ele respondeu, sua voz estava estranha .

- _Acho_ que precisamos conversar. – sibilei e eu nem sabia o que dizer a ele.

- Você _acha_? – retrucou num tom irônico e descontrolado – Eu tenho _certeza_ que nós precisamos conversar.

- Tudo bem, se acalme. – ele estava realmente nervoso.

- Falar é fácil, não é Bella? – perguntou, sua voz era rouca e baixa – Não foi você que descobriu que tem uma filha de sete anos, Bella, não é você quem está com os sentimentos todos embaralhados. – sibilou e eu percebi que havia um copo de bebida em sua mão – Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Bella. – ele gritou, dessa vez.

- Edward, calma. – murmurei – Eu vou te explicar tudo, só fique calmo.

- Então pode começar com a explicação, Isabella. – sua voz estava ácida e doía escutar isso.

- Tudo bem, eu nem sei como começar. – resmunguei.

- Que tal quando você descobriu tudo isso? – sugeriu.

- Eu descobri que estava grávida quando no dia seguinte que eu chamei você para dormir comigo, lembra?. – murmurei, olhando para o chão – Quando eu estava tão sensível e tudo me fazia chorar, era tudo culpa da gravidez e até aquele dia eu não tinha percebido nada, os enjôos vinham, mas eu não liguei uma coisa a outra, bom e quando eu descobri foi um choque.

- Por que você não me contou? – sua voz era uma súplica.

- Eu estava com medo, muito medo para falar verdade. – respondi, e olhei de relance para os seus olhos que pareciam estar negros – Você disse milhares de vezes para mim que não queria um filho tão cedo e eu simplesmente entrei em desespero, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu até pensei em... – minha voz morreu.

- Você pensou em aborto? – perguntou, indignado – Que tipo de pessoa fria e egoísta pensa numa coisa dessa, Bella? Me diz! – gritou – Você tirou minha filha de mim, você tirou porque pensou que eu não iria querer. – ele estava chorando.

- Edward, eu estava assustada, era tudo tão novo na minha vida e uma criança, uma criança atrapalharia tudo. – respondi, quase chorando também – Nossa vida já estava tão corrida, nós mal nos víamos, eu sentia tanto a sua falta e uma criança tornaria tudo tão mais difícil.

- Você não tem coração, Bella. – acusou, agora nós estávamos cara a cara – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar em tudo isso, eu ainda te disse, no dia em que você se foi, que não importava o que fosse eu não ligaria e ficaria com você, eu te amava tanto, Bella... – sua voz desapareceu no quarto escuro.

- Eu sinto muito. – choraminguei.

- Você sente muito, Bella? – Edward gritou novamente e jogou o copo que estava em sua mão no espelho que havia no quarto, o espelho se partiu em muitos pedaços com um barulho estridente – Eu perdi toda a sua gravidez, eu não vi minha filha crescer. – sua voz era uma mistura de dor e raiva – Eu queria ter te apoiado, Bella, eu queria ter ido fazer a primeira ultrassom com você, eu queria ter sentido o primeiro chute de Vanessa em sua barriga. Eu queria ter acordado no meio da noite e ter que procurar algum lugar que vendesse manteiga de amendoim só porque você estava com desejo, eu queria ter feito tantas coisas, Bella... – ele se afastou de mim.

- Edward, eu realmente sinto muito – eu chorava descontroladamente – Eu achei que você não iria querer a criança, eu preferi não escutar um não vindo de você. – expliquei.

- Você ainda tem essa imagem minha não é, Bella? – perguntou, cínico – Que eu sempre serei aquele galinha que sempre corre atrás do primeiro rabo de saia que vê e que nunca tem responsabilidade alguma, não é? – ele murmurava com raiva – Eu mudei, Bella, eu mudei somente por você não haveria outra pessoa que me fizesse mudar tanto quanto você fez. Eu queria ver o nascimento do nosso bebê, Bella. Queria vê-la falando papai pela primeira vez, eu queria acordar no meio da noite para fazê-la dormir. Os primeiros passos, o primeiro dia de aula ... Tudo eu queria ter participado da vida do nosso bebê, Bella e você tirou tudo isso de mim.

- Eu já disse tudo o que eu podia dizer, Edward. – respondi, gritando em meio aos soluços – O que você quer que eu faça, eu já fiz toda a merda, eu arruinei nossas vidas, eu ate amo ainda mais do que amava antes e ver você depois de tanto me faz lembrar de como eu te amava e também me faz lembrar de quanto eu sofri sem você e eu sei que você também sofreu muito.

Edward estava de costas para mim, olhando lá fora através da larga janela. Ele bufou e então me surpreendeu quando um vaso de flores voou através do quarto e quebrou no mesmo lugar onde há pouco havia o espelho.

- É isso que você quer? – perguntei, indo até ele – Você me bater? Se isso o fizer sentir melhor então faça logo, mas, por favor, pare com isso.

- Sabe o que é pior nisso tudo? – ele se virou e suas mãos em seguraram pelo ombro, firme – Eu te amo tanto que não suporto a idéia de machucá-la, mesmo depois de você ter me feito sofrer durante sete anos, mesmo depois de você ter escondido nossa filha de mim, mesmo depois de tudo eu continuo te amando, tanto quanto antes, Bella. – sibilou, com raiva de si mesmo.

Eu não esperei que ele falasse mais alguma coisa e fique na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Quando nossos lábios se encontram foi uma explosão de todos os sentimentos reprimidos durante todos esses anos. Ele gemeu e imediatamente me puxou para mais perto dele. Quase me machucando, mas eu na ligava, ter aqueles lábios sobre os meus naquele momento era indescritível.

Nossas línguas brincavam uma com a outra enquanto minhas mãos brincavam com seu cabelo. Eu não fazia idéia de como Edward tinha poder sobre mim, com apenas um único toque eu me rendia a ele. Nós ficamos nesse beijo até que estávamos sem ar nenhum. Quando nos separamos ele me olhava com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

- Fica comigo esta noite? – perguntou e nossas testas coladas.

- Todas elas. – respondi, beijando-o novamente.

Pulei em seu colo, enlaçando minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Ele me segurou e depois me pressionou contra a parede me beijando mais loucamente. Suas mãos passeavam por todo o meu corpo sem nenhum pudor e nem eu queria isso. Eu queria que ele me fizesse sua mulher novamente, queria que ele ficasse comigo. Eu queria que ele parasse de sofrer, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por ele depois de todas as merdas que eu fiz nas nossas vidas.

Minhas mãos foram direto para sua camisa na tentativa de tirá-la, foi meio desastroso mais eu consegui tirar e ele riu. Eu tinha quase me esquecido da perfeição de Edward, minha memória era tão falha. Edward me beijou novamente, agora quem tirava a minha roupa era ele. Meu casaco e minha blusa foram para o chão em questão de segundos, nós dois já estávamos ofegantes.

Os beijos furiosos continuavam, um querendo matar a saudade do outro do jeito que pudesse. Edward me levou para a cama e me deitou, com pouca delicadeza, e depois veio por cima de meu corpo. Cada vez que nossos corpos se tocavam eu sentia uma pequena corrente elétrica passar por todo o corpo. Senti as mãos dele no fecho da minha calça jeans e depois escutei o barulho dela sendo atirada em algum lugar.

Com um movimento bem ousado eu inverti nossas posições e fiquei por cima dele que me olhava com um sorriso cínico nos lábios. Abri o cinto de sua calça rapidamente e depois o fecho do jeans dele e os joguei bem longe. Sua boxer preta já estava com um volume considerável, Edward riu da minha cara que provavelmente estava corada.

- Você está vermelha. – debochou.

- Cala a boca. – murmurei, tirando a boxer dele com a coragem que não havia em mim.

Com um sorriso nos lábios olhei para Edward que olhava ansioso e assim que eu o coloquei em minha boca Edward gemeu alto e suas mãos puxaram meus cabelos, eu continuei na brincadeira enquanto ele se contorcia de prazer embaixo do meu corpo.

Edward mordia os lábios enquanto tentava segurar seus gemidos, suas mãos acariciavam meus cabelos, às vezes puxando. Quando eu percebi que ele estava quase chegando no ápice fiz movimentos mais ousados, porém Edward me puxou antes que eu pudesse perceber e estava me beijando furiosamente de novo.

Seu olhar era de puro desejo, suas mãos firam ligeiras em abrir o meu sutiã deixando meus seios expostos e com uma risadinha ele abocanhou um deles me fazendo quase gritar de prazer. Ele ficou por um temp me fazendo quase subir pelas paredes só brincando com meus seios. Suas mão também estavam brincando comigo, passeando pelas minhas costas.

Ele subiu com beijos até meu pescoço e chupou aquele lugar com vontade, aquilo deixaria marcas, com certeza. Depois disso nós voltamos a nos beijar enquanto ele descia com suas mãos indo para a minha calcinha e brincando com o elástico que batia na minha pele, me deixando mais louca.

Faltava pouco para entrar em combustão instantânea. Seus dedos entraram em contato com a minha carne totalmente molhada de tanto prazer. Edward sorriu, mordendo meus lábios.

- Totalmente molhada. – murmurou, com uma voz sexy em meu ouvido – Rendida a mim. – ele disse me penetrando com os dedos.

Arqueei minhas costas para ter mais contato com ele que fazia um movimento de vai e vem que estava me deixando totalmente sem fôlego, porém eu queria mais, meu corpo queria mais. Eu precisava de mais. Ele continuava com o movimento dos dedos em meu sexo e sua boca trabalhava em todo lugar onde pudesse alcançar.

Meus gemidos eram audíveis e não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para contê-lo, eu já sentia os reflexos do orgasmo chegando, meu corpo tremia involuntariamente, as paredes do meu sexo se contraindo nos dedos dele. Ele capturou meus lábios num beijo avassalador, contendo o gemido que emergiu da minha garganta quando cheguei ao orgasmo.

- Minha Bella... – Edward sussurrou, perdido em seus pensamentos.

Ele tirou minha calcinha que até então não havia feito e depois disso seu corpo sobre o meu me fez arrepiar das cabeças aos pés. Ele levantou uma das minhas pernas e deslizou de uma vez para dentro do meu corpo. A sensação de tê-lo novamente depois de tanto tempo era indescritível.

Seu corpo começou a se movimentar energeticamente contra o meu. Minhas pernas se enlaçaram em sua cintura enquanto nossas bocas travavam uma batalha não tão silenciosa entre elas. Os únicos barulhos que eram escutados era o de nossos corpos se chocando contra o outro e nossos gemidos que já não sabia mais distinguir um do outro.

A forma como nós dois estávamos, insaciáveis, estava nos fazendo quase enlouquecer. Edward estava quase sendo violento se não fosse tão prazeroso, eu entedia toda essa fúria dele. Mas também estava reclamando, Edward sempre era perfeito no que fazia.

Senti meu corpo tremendo involuntariamente pela segunda vez naquela noite enquanto Edward continuava investindo furiosamente contra mim, nossas bocas se encontraram quando meu gemido saiu da minha garganta. Porém Edward não parou e nem eu queria que ele parasse. Continuou investindo contra em busca de seu próprio prazer, me fazer cravar as unhas em suas costas.

Eu já sentia meu corpo tremer novamente, minha cabeça já rodando por antecipação pelo prazer que estava sentindo. Edward investiu uma única vez fazendo com que nós dois gemêssemos em uníssono e nossos corpos chegaram ao ápice juntos.

Edward me beijou com paixão e depois rolou de cima do meu corpo, se apoiando sobre suas costas. Olhou para mim com um sorriso. Retribui o sorriso e fiquei por cima dele.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – murmurei, beijando a linha do seu queixo.

- Você não quer um descanso? – sibilou, passando a mão em meu rosto.

- De jeito nenhum, Cullen. – murmurei em seu ouvido, mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Com uma gargalhada ele beijou meu pescoço onde havia deixado uma marca. Depois disso, seus abraços se fecharam em volta do meu corpo e meu beijou novamente. Nossas bocas ainda mais furiosas que antes.

~~*~~

Não havíamos dormido ainda, estávamos deitados na cama. Edward me abraçava e brincava com meus cabelos. Estávamos envoltos no lençol, apenas aproveitando a presença um do outro.

- _Papai_. – murmurei – Foi a primeira coisa que ela disse. – eu estava brincando com sua mão – Rose ficou tão decepcionada. – soltei uma risadinha.

- Ela é parecida comigo. – não foi uma pergunta – Emmett me disse. – explicou.

- Ela é a sua cara, tem o seu gênio misturado com o de Alice. – falei, olhando nos olhos verdes que estavam brilhando. – Ela gosta de fazer tudo que eu digo para não fazer e adora gastar dinheiro e receber presentes, talvez isso seja uma boa noticia já que você adora distribuir presentes. – disse e ele gargalhou.

- É uma legítima Cullen. – comentou – Quer saber de uma coisa curiosa? – perguntou, me puxando para mais perto dele - Eu tenho uma afilhada que se chama Vanessa e fui eu quem escolheu o nome dela.

- Isso é estranho. – murmurei – Eu coloquei o nome de Vanessa por causa de Rose, que me ajudou bastante durante a gravidez.

- E eu por causa do Emmett. – comentou, beijando meus lábios de leve – Talvez nós tenhamos uma ligação especial – ele disse e eu ri – O que? Estou falando sério.

- Tudo bem. – murmurei, rindo – Você não quer conhecê-la?

- Mas é claro que eu quero, porém você já viu que horas são? – comentou e eu olhei para o relógio marcando 4:00.

- Bom, nós podíamos ir, ela vai acordar daqui a pouco para ir para a aula. – murmurei apoiando o queixo em seu peito – Ela sempre quis saber sobre você, ainda me lembro de quanto ela ficou ansiosa quando Rosalie disse que Emmett era o tio dela. – eu gargalhei.

- Rosalie é maluca. – murmurou – E Emmett quer ela de volta sabia?

- Eu sei, ele mandou rosas para ela hoje. – comentei, ainda estávamos de mãos dadas – Mas ela tem um namorado agora, Emmett terá quê ser muito bom com ela. – ele riu.

- Ele é um Cullen, não precisa fazer muito esforço. – falou, convencido e eu fiz uma careta.

- Seu bobo. – mostrei a língua para ele – Podemos ir? – perguntei, sorrindo.

- O que você não pede _sorrindo_ que eu não faço _chorando_? – resmungou, dramático – Vamos lá ver o nosso diabinho.

- Ei, quem te deu permissão pra falar assim do meu anjinho? – resmunguei, levantando, mas ele me pegou e me jogou na cama de novo.

- Você sabe que eu estou brincando. – ele me beijou com paixão.

Conseguimos trocar de roupa depois de muito esforço, porque toda hora nós nos enroscávamos e ficamos nos beijando. Edward estava bastante assanhado. Saímos do hotel e Edward fez questão de manter um braço envolta da minha cintura. Pegamos um táxi que milagrosamente estava passando pela rua a essa hora da madrugada e seguimos para o meu apartamento.

Edward continuou perto de mim dentro do táxi, toda aquela carência me fazia sorrir à toa. Ele ainda me amava tanto quanto eu amava e isso para mim bastava. Encostei a cabeça em seu peito e suspirei. Ele passou os dois braços em volta do meu corpo e me abraçou.

- Me promete uma coisa? - murmurou com sua boca colada em minha testa.

- Qualquer coisa. – respondi, respirando seu perfume inebriante.

- Nunca mais fuja de mim. – sua voz era suplicante – Não importa o que aconteça, nunca mais deduza minhas ações, eu quero você fale comigo sobre qualquer coisa, Bella. – sibilou, seus olhos fixados aos meus.

- Eu prometo. – respondi, séria – Edward, eu quero que você saiba que eu sinto muito pelo o que eu fiz, provavelmente você nunca me perdoará por isso, mas eu realmente sinto tanto, não queria que as coisas tivessem sido desse jeito, mas eu agi por impulso e eu era jovem demais, eu fiquei tão perdida. – minha voz saiu esganiçada nas últimas palavras.

- Bella,escuta. – ele segurou meu queixo e fez com que eu levantasse o olhar para ele – Se eu ao tivesse te perdoado você acha que nós teríamos transado daquela maneira no hotel? – perguntou, com um sorriso cínico.

- Mas você estava agindo por impulso e com raiva. – murmurei – Eu podia ver em seus olhos, Edward.

- Eu sei que eu não fui um cavalheiro com você hoje, eu sinto muito por isso, eu estava fora de mim. – essa perfeição de Edward estava me deixando irritada.

- Edward, vinha tinha todo o direito e eu não sei como você não me bateu ou fez pior, mas eu não te julgaria por isso, eu teria batido em você se a história se invertesse. – disse, indignada.

- Bella será que você não entende que eu te amo, eu nunca machucaria você. – disse, beijando meus lábios levemente – Você fez errado, mas isso não justifica que eu lhe dê uma surra, seria covardia de minha parte, claro que eu estou muito chateado com tudo. – falou – Eu perdi toda a infância da minha filha, mas fazer isso virar uma guerra não adiantará em nada. Será ruim para Vanessa, para você e para mim.

- Edward, eu...

- Bella, eu não quero mais ficar longe de você. – sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Nem eu, Edward. – sussurrei de volta.

Depois disso ele sorriu me abraçando forte. E nossas bocas se encontraram com paixão e carinho. Edward era sempre muito carinhoso quando queria e agora ele estava me mostrando o quanto me amava apenas com um beijo. Ele sabia me convencer muito facilmente.

- Então nós não precisamos de mais nada. – disse, quando paramos o beijos, ofegantes – Eu, você e a nossa pequena que eu já amo muito, mesmo sem conhecer. Nós três morando juntos, seria perfeito.

Apenas concordei com um aceno e um sorriso. Quando chegamos em frente ao meu apartamento, Edward pagou o táxi e descemos. Por alguns instantes ele olhou em volta, analisando a rua deserta. Entramos rapidamente e quando passamos pela escada eu apontei para ela.

- Vanessa quebrou o braço aqui nessa escada quando subiu correndo e tropeçou. – ele gargalhou quando escutou isso – O rosto dela também ficou ralado por algum tempo, sua filha é uma peste. – comentei e ele me abraçou.

- Só é minha filha quando é uma peste, não? – murmurou em meu ouvido.

- Claro, porque se tivesse puxado a mim seria um anjinho. – Edward riu novamente.

Depois de pegarmos o elevador e Edward reclamar que um dia aquele elevador velho ainda cairia, chegamos porta do meu apartamento e eu abri silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Edward também entrou na ponta dos pés. Acendi a luz para que Edward não caísse em nada. Ele ficou parado observando o lugar com uma careta engraçada.

- Eu poderia ter comprado algo melhor para você. – comentou – Aliás, você poderia ter feito isso com nosso cartão conjunto, mas aposto que você o quebrou.

- Com certeza. – concordei – Rosalie me tentou muitas vezes a usar aquele cartão, ela não presta.

Edward veio andando atrás de mim até o quarto de Vanessa. Abri a porta e apontei para a pequena espalhada na cama dela. Ele abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e entrou no quarto, observando os milhares de pôsters colados nas paredes, a maioria das meninas da Disney. Vanessa era louca pela _Hannah Montana_ há muito tempo já, mas também gostava de outras cantoras, ainda tinha sorte dela não sair pela casa cantando as músicas da Britney Spears.

**Edward POV**

Eu mal podia acreditar no que estava vendo, minha pequena Vanessa, dormindo tranqüilamente em sua cama sem saber que eu estava aqui olhando-a, velando por seu sono. Bella continuava parada na porta do quarto só me observando. O quarto dela era todo roxo e cheio de coisas penduradas nas paredes, típico de crianças na idade dela.

Sentei na beirada da cama, e afastei os cabelos ruivos do rosto dela. Sua pele era tão branca quanto a minha e, realmente Emmett tinha razão, a menina era a minha cara. Tudo nela lembrava a mim, exceto pela boca e o nariz, isso ela tinha puxado de Bella não havia dúvida. Acariciei seu rosto levemente para não acordá-la, ela se mexeu, mas não acordou.

- Deixa a TV ligada... – ela resmungou e eu gargalhei, quase a acordando.

Dei um beijo na testa dela e fui para a porta encontrar Bella que estava quase chorando. Nós saímos e eu a abracei.

- Ela também fala dormindo. – murmurei, rindo – Isso ela puxou de você. – brinquei.

- Maldito. – provocou, se livrando do meu abraço e indo para o outro cômodo.

Bella entrou na cozinha e pegou uma latinha de refrigerante na geladeira. Era pior que criança.

- Fique a vontade. – resmungou – Se quiser alguma coisa pode pegar.

- Estou bem, criancinha. – provoquei.

Bella e eu ficamos na sala conversando, até que o dia começou a raiar. Bella estava quase dormindo encostada em mim, mas continuou forte e contava sobre a Vanessa. Tudo o que ela já havia aprontado em quase sete anos e não era pouca coisa. Pontos e membros engessados eram poucos para a pequena. Essa era minha filha, estava louco para ver a reação dela sobre mim, Bella disse que ia acordá-la daqui a pouco.

Bella estava sentada em meu colo no sofá e eu a abraçava forte, nós dois morrendo de sono, claro. Depois da noite agitada o que mais queríamos era deitar e dormir, mas eu estava tão ansioso que não conseguia relaxar, por isso continuamos ali, conversando até que um OMG nos interrompeu. Rosalie estava parada na porta da sala com um pijama rosa de ursinho e pantufas, eu queria rir, mas me segurei.

- Eu. Não. Acredito. – sibilou, de queixo caído – Isabella, sua safada. – quase gritou e Bella corou profundamente – Você trouxe ele aqui, sua maluca e ainda por cima você estava beijando ele, eu não acredito, isso significa que nós estamos livres do lobinho? OMG, Vanessa vai acordar daqui a pouco e vai vê-lo aqui, o que ela vai pensar? – Rosalie disparou a falar e fazer perguntas.

- Rose, calma. – Bella disse, se levantando – Edward já sabe de tudo e ele quer conhecer Vanessa, não faça tanto drama.

- Bella, deixa eu ficar histérica um pouco, tudo bem? – resmungou e Bella foi atrás, claro que eu fui também – Ainda não caiu a ficha, você saiu daqui como quem estava indo para a forca e agora vocês dois aí no maior love, minha mente não agüenta, tudo bem? – Rosalie era dramática.

- Rosalie, nem eu esperava por isso, ok? – Bella resmungou – Edward não reagiu tão mal, quer dizer, ele reagiu mal, mas depois nós nos acertamos. – ela corou profundamente, de novo.

- Vocês gostam de resolver tudo na cama, ninguém merece. – Rosalie bufou – Bom, pelo menos você se acertaram e a Vanessa vai conhecer você.

Não percebemos a pequena figura parada na porta da cozinha olhando curiosa toda essa conversa – que ela não deveria ter escutado – até que ela chamou por Bella que quase pulou com o susto e Vanessa continuava olhando para mim. Eu nem sabia como falar com ela.

Bella e Rosalie também tiveram seu momento de surpresa, ficamos um olhando para a cara do outro.

- Oi. – Vanessa sorriu torto, igual ao meu sorriso – Eu sei quem você é... – ela disse, vindo até mim – Você é meu pai. – ela soltou uma risadinha me oferecendo a mão dela.

- Mas como você sabe disso? – Bella perguntou, sua voz saiu esganiçada.

- Você tinha uma foto dele guardada. – Vanessa respondeu e Bella ficou corada.

- Bom, acho que você sabe mais de mim do que eu sobre você. – comentei rindo – Meu nome é Edward Cullen, seu pai. – abaixei, ficando na altura dela enquanto ela olhava com uma careta.

- Mããe, por que eu não tenho o Cullen? – reclamou para Bella – Eu quero, porque Vanessa Swan nem tem graça. – disse, emburrada – Ei, sabe que você bem mais bonito ao vivo do que por foto? – essa menina era uma figura.

- Obrigado? – murmurei, sem saber o que dizer a minha mini-Alice.

- Estou falando sério. – ela me abraçou, de repente – Você é mais bonito que o _cachorro_. – Bella olhou com uma cara feia para ela que deu de ombros – Só falo a verdade e por falar em verdade vocês estão juntos de novo? – seus olhinhos brilharam.

Ela olhou para mim e eu olhei para Bella, não sabia o que responder, porque até onde eu sabia Bella tinha um namorado, mas depois do que aconteceu noite passada não sei se ela ainda estava namorando, pelo menos da parte dela. Eu faria tudo para tê-la de volta mesmo assim ainda acho que o relacionamento deles já não existe mais.

- É complicado. – respondi – Mas não se preocupe, quando isso mudar você será a primeira a saber.

- Ok, vocês não me enganam. – murmurou, convencida – Pai, - ela fez uma pausa sorrindo – é tão legal ter alguém pra chamar de pai, - comentou – quer conhecer o meu quarto?

- Claro. – concordei, levantando com ela no colo.

Ela gargalhou e nós fomos andando pela casa até chegar no quarto dela. E ela explicou cada detalhe e sua paixão pela Hannah Montana que eu não entendia, era tão sem graça, mas fazer o que não? Ficamos conversando por muito tempo nesse dia. Vanessa era um amor e eu já amava ela mais do que a minha própria vida, ela era tão linda, muito falante, mas era perfeita.

Se alguém me dissesse há uma semana atrás que hoje eu estaria aqui, em Nova York, com minha filha de quase sete anos em meus braços na casa da mulher que eu sempre amei e que minha vida estaria entrando nos eixos novamente eu, com certeza, chamaria uma ambulância.

Agora estava tudo no caminho certo para voltarmos a sermos felizes.

* * *

_Bom, o que acharam do capítulo?_

_Foi bastante tenso a conversa deles, mas no fim Edward é o Edward! Ele nunca faria nada para machucar a Bella. _

_Como diz a Rosalie, eles gostam de resolver tudo na cama mesmo!_

_A reação da Vanessa acho que foi muito surpreendente... o que vcs acharam?_

_Bem, comentem tudo - e desabafem - lá nas reviews!_

_**Beijos, May**_

**_P.S.: Se alguém quiser dar uma passada na minha nova fic é só dar uma olhada no meu perfil!_**

**_Não esqueçam das reviews!_**


	24. Never Wanna See You Hurt

_**Olá amores da minha vidaa!**_

_Saudade monstra daqui!_

_Minhas férias acabaram e agora voltarei a postar! *\o/*_

_Mas antes vamos aos comentários, rs... Então, todos ficaram bastantes surpresos com a reação da Vanessinha, huh? Gente, essa menina é uma figura, ela é sempre o contrário do que nós esperamos e ela ainda vai aprontar muito!_

_Sobre a ótima reconciliação de Edward e Bella, bom, eles sabem como se divertir, rs_

_E Rose e Emmett tbm terão o seu momento, mas eles ainda terão que passar por algumas coisinhas que eu não posso contar!=X_

_Comentaram sobre o Jcob tbm e eele vai aparecer por aqui e vocês tbm vão se surpreender com a reação dele..._

_Obrigada por todas as lindas reviews e boas vindas aos novos leitores!_

_Já falei demais, vou deixar vcs lerem!_

_Vejo vcs lá embaixo!_

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: Never Wanna See You Hurt**

_Trecho da música Breathe – Taylor Swift ft. Colbie Caillat_

**Bella POV**

Era quase impossível de crer como o destino gosta de brincar com a vida de duas pessoas desta maneira. Talvez fosse até meio doentio tudo isso. Num dia estava vivendo minha vida anormalmente, tentando levá-la como fazia há sete anos e de repente tudo vira de cabeça para baixo. Meu ex-atual-marido, eu já mal sabia o que eu e Edward estávamos tendo naquele momento, estava deitado em minha cama fitando o teto com uma expressão indecifrável, porém eu sabia que havia algo errado para todo aquele silêncio dele.

A reação de Edward ontem no hotel foi totalmente o contrário do que eu esperava. Até o momento em que ele berrava e quebrava os objetos do quarto eu entendia perfeitamente toda aquela irritação comigo, com certeza, se os papéis se invertessem eu jogaria o máximo de coisas que eu conseguisse nele, isso era um fato. Entretanto quando ele disse que me amava e me fez sua mulher naquela noite eu quase morri de tanta felicidade, claro que eu sabia que muita coisa não poderia ser recuperada e graças a algum milagre Vanessa foi tão calma e altruísta quando viu Edward que nos deixou completamente impressionados. Naquela noite naquele hotel, eu estava preparada para ouvir as piores coisas que eu podia escutar, de certo modo eu escutei metade delas, mas Edward não conseguiu continuar quando eu sugeri que ele me batesse se fosse necessário para que toda aquela ira passasse, Edward era tão cavalheiro que nunca faria algo assim contra uma mulher.

Essa manhã eu me senti tão completa quando eu o vi brincando com Vanessa, ela estava tão empolgada em lhe mostrar tudo e ele tão empolgado em saber de todos os seus gostos. A partir dali algo me dizia que essa menina seria tão mimada quanto fosse possível, seria mais mimada do Rose já fazia. Vanessa era realmente uma menina de ouro, sempre muito confiante de si e sempre muito esperta, mais esperta que as crianças de sua idade.

Troquei de roupa e me empoleirei na cama ao lado de Edward. Apoiei meu queixo em seu peito e ele sorriu, o meu sorriso torto. Acho que eu nunca cansaria de ver aquele sorriso em seu rosto perfeito. Toda vez que ele sorria daquele jeito para mim, eu resfolegava e perdia o rumo de meus pensamentos, talvez eu nunca fosse enjoar de Edward e isso era uma coisa boa, porque eu pretendia passar o resto da minha vida ao seu lado. E ele não parecia ter nada contra isso. Ele brincou com minha mão que estava apoiada em seu peito, fazendo círculos enquanto eu o observava.

- Qual é o problema? – perguntei, minha voz era um sussurro – Eu sei que tem algo errado, você não me engana, Cullen. – brinquei e ele sorriu desanimado – Pode desembuchar o que está lhe incomodando. – incentivei-o a falar.

- Eu quero saber como nós ficaremos depois do que aconteceu na noite passada, Bella. – murmurou, sem olhar em meus olhos – Está tudo tão confuso e quero que façamos isso do jeito certo. - murmurou.

- Eu sei disso, bebê. – ele sorriu por eu ter usado o antigo apelido. – Eu fiz toda essa bagunça e eu vou consertá-la. – seus olhos verdes agora me fitavam intensamente.

- Eu quero você, Bella. – sibilou, sério – E quero para sempre, só _minha._ – murmurou, agora seus olhos estavam fechados e ele aspirava o perfume de meus cabelos.

- Eu também quero você, Edward. – respondi, acariciando seu rosto – Eu ligarei para o Jake e eu vou consertar tudo isso. – ele sorriu – Nós teremos uma conversa bem séria.

- Tudo bem, tome seu tempo. – ele disse, sua voz límpida e tranqüila – Porém eu vou ter que sair agora. – murmurou chateado, me beijando em seguida, nossos lábios estavam tão saudosos quanto seus donos, todo o tempo do mundo não era suficiente para matar toda essa saudade que estávamos um do outro – Tenho que ver alguns detalhes da minha mudança.

- Mudança? – murmurei, confusa.

- Isso mesmo. – assentiu – Ou você realmente pensou que eu voltaria para Los Angeles enquanto, você e Vanessa, as mulheres da minha vida ficariam morando aqui? – perguntou com um sorriso bobo dançando em seus lábios – Carlisle disse que eu tenho tudo para conseguir um emprego no hospital onde ele trabalha. – falou, animado.

- Isso é maravilhoso. – murmurei.

- E ainda tem mais. – ele quase pulava de ansiedade – Comprarei uma casa para nós morarmos, Vanessa, você e eu.

- Edward, - murmurei, cautelosa – eu sei que você está animado com tudo isso, mas você não acha que estamos indo um pouco depressa com as coisas? – perguntei e ele me olhou sério.

- Não, não acho. – sibilou, confuso – Por que você acha isso?

- Não que eu não queria, Edward. – murmurei – Eu quero e muito, nós três juntos, sem nada para atrapalhar, será perfeito, mas você não acha que nós deveríamos esperar um pouco? – perguntei, minhas mãos estavam tremendo – Nós temos essa mania de sempre pular etapas do relacionamento. – eu soltei uma risadinha histérica.

- Bella se você quer e eu quero não temos que nos preocupar com o depois, vamos pensar no agora, eu e você juntos com nosso bebê. – ele disse olhando em meus olhos – Vamos viver enquanto nós estamos aqui juntos, deixa que amanhã nós nos preocupamos com o amanhã! – ele me beijou mais uma vez.

Edward sempre sabia ser muito convincente quando queria, até porque ele era irresistível quando fazia aquela cara de cachorro pidão quando queria me convencer do que quer que fosse.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei, derrotada – Só não comece a fazer todas as vontades de Vanessa ou ela ficará mais insuportável do que já é. – comentei, rindo da careta que ele fez.

- Ah, quer dizer que você acha a minha filha insuportável? – perguntou com aquele sorriso cínico nos lábios e subiu em cima de mim, nossos corpos colados.

- Igualzinha ao insuportável do pai dela. – falei gargalhando – Insuportavelmente lindos, insuportavelmente amorosos, insuportavelmente iguais, insuportavelmente apaixonantes e insuportavelmente meus. – beijei a ponta do nariz dele – Exclusivamente meus. – ele sorria bobamente para mim.

- Eu te amo. – murmurou por fim antes de nossos lábios se chocarem.

Depois disso não houve mais uma palavras, apenas o som de nossas bocas se chocando uma contra a outra ferozmente, seu hálito me deixando sem chão. Meu corpo estava ficando quase entorpecido com nossa brincadeira. Nossos corpos colados exigindo cada vez mais do outro.

Edward passeava com suas mãos por todo o meu corpo enquanto eu soltava gemidos baixos. Minhas mãos brincavam com o cabelo em sua nuca, aquilo estava ficando totalmente fora de nosso controle.

- Ew. – escutamos a voz muito conhecida – Meu pai e minha mãe se pegando na cama bem na frente dos meus olhos, isso não faz bem para a cabeça de qualquer criança. – murmurou, revoltada.

Edward gemeu de frustração e rolou de volta sobre suas costas, sentando logo em seguida. Bufando eu fiz o mesmo, arrumando meu cabelo e minha roupa que deveria estar toda amassada. Vanessa veio até a cama e Edward ajudou-a a subir, ela se sentou entre nós dois.

- Nem muita terapia resolverá isso, fiquem sabendo. – reclamou, emburrada – Isso é nojento. – fez uma careta muito engraçada.

- Como você acha que você foi feita? – perguntei, rindo ainda mais da cara de surpresa de Edward.

- Bella, ela tem sete anos. – falou, tampando os ouvidos dela – Ela nem sabe o que é sexo.

- Chegou atrasado, bebê. – murmurei, rindo – Rose já teve essa conversa com ela, certo Vanessa?

- Há, arrumou outra pessoa pra chamar de bebê. – comemorou – E sim, pai, já tive essa experiência traumatizante quando eu cismei que não era a cegonha que trazia os bebês. – ela disse, corando profundamente enquanto eu ria.

- Estou começando a achar Rose uma péssima influência para você, filha. – Edward murmurou, sério.

- Rosalie não presta, você já deveria saber disso. – falei, levantando – Agora essa mocinha precisa ir para o colégio e eu preciso trabalhar, daqui a pouco ficaremos atrasadas. – disse, em vão, porque Edward provocou-a jogando um dos travesseiros nela e agora a pequena tentava o acertar de volta.

- Mããããe... – ela disse, pulando na cama e com aquela cara de cachorro pidão, idêntica a cara de Edward quando queria me convencer – Eu não quero ir pra escola, quero passar o dia com meu pai. – sorriu torto para mim e quando eu olhei para Edward ele sorria do mesmo jeito.

- Isso é injusto, ok? – murmurei, emburrada – Eu não vou suportar tudo em dobro. – resmunguei e eles continuavam sorrindo para mim, idênticos – Oh infernos, que seja, leve-a com você, mas não quero saber de reclamações mais tarde. – adverti, porém eles mal escutaram.

Edward e Vanessa continuaram com sua guerra de travesseiros e eu fui para a sala, precisava fazer uma ligação. Era melhor mesmo que Vanessa estivesse ocupando Edward, não queria que ele ficasse em cima de mim, somente sua presença me deixava desconcertada e isso não ajudaria nada a seriedade da nossa conversa.

Sentei no sofá e peguei meu celular, disquei o número de Jacob que depois de tantos anos já o sabia de cor. Já estava roendo minhas unhas por antecipação, o telefone chamou ainda mais duas vezes de escutar a voz alegre de Jacob do outro lado da linha.

- Olá querida. – ele murmurou, contente.

- Oi Jake. – minha voz estava incrivelmente seca, sem qualquer vestígio de emoção – Eu preciso conversar com você. – falei, brincando com a almofada que estava em meu colo.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – sua voz agora estava tão séria quanto a minha.

- Jake, eu nem sei como começar essa conversa. – sibilei, confusa – Mas eu não posso mais ficar com você, Jake, quer dizer nós não podemos mais continuar com seja lá que o for esse relacionamento que nós temos. – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Eu sabia que isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde. – murmurou, sua voz estava um pouco ácida – É ele não é?

- É... eu nem sei como você deve estar se sentindo Jacob, mas eu o encontrei aquele dia na festa e só de vê-lo meu coração bateu mais forte, só de vê-lo eu já não tinha certeza de mais nada... – minha voz era somente um sussurro – Eu não queria que fosse assim.

- Bella, eu não sei o que dizer. – ele falou – Eu sabia que um dia isso aconteceria, mas eu realmente quis ignorar tudo isso e seguir em frente com essa loucura e agora eu vejo que não era o certo a se fazer.

- Eu tenho minha parcela de culpa nisso tudo também, Jake. – falei escutando seu suspiro do outro lado e isso me matava também – Não deveria ter deixado isso começar, não deveria ter feito tantos planos com você, sem realmente contar com... imprevistos. – meus olhos já estavam marejados e eu sentia como se estivesse matando alguém fazendo isso.

- Não se culpe desta maneira, nós cavamos esse buraco juntos e nós nos deixamos afundar. – Jake disse, triste – Eu não posso fazer nada nessa história, aliás eu nunca tive isso sob controle, você nunca esteve somente comigo. – eu já estava aos prantos – Eu te amo, Bella, sempre te amei e talvez esse seja o meu erro, não queria que tudo acabasse dessa maneira eu queria que nós realizássemos tudo o que eu tinha planejado...

- Jake eu sinto muito, mesmo. – murmurei – Eu te amo, mas não do jeito que eu queria que fosse, não o suficiente para corresponder tudo o que você faz por mim. Por mais que eu tente escolher, sempre será ele quem eu escolherei. – as palavras saiam em meio ao soluço.

- Tudo bem, Bella. – ele estava tentando me acalmar – Nunca consegui lutar contra isso de qualquer maneira eu sabia que na primeira oportunidade você voltaria correndo para ele, não posso me queixar disso, entrei nesse jogo sabendo todas as regras.

- Eu te amo, Jake. – murmurei.

- Pena que isso não basta para nós dois. – respondeu, podia sentir um sorriso fraco em sua voz - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu desisti de você Bella, eu nunca farei isso e sempre que você precisar eu estarei aqui, sempre, lembre-se disso. – murmurou, compassivo – Agora aquela loira poderá comemorar por se livrar de mim, finalmente. – comentou e me fez sorrir.

- Rosalie também gosta de você, Jake, só que ela não demonstra. – expliquei, limpando as lágrimas.

- Imagina se ela não gostasse... – disse, rindo – Bom, eu preciso desligar agora, estou atrasado para uma reunião. – sua voz estava triste novamente – Eu te amo, Bella, só não se esqueça disso. – e depois ele desligou.

Fechei meu celular e percebi que Edward estava parado na porta da sala me olhando. Levantei e fui até ele que me abraçou.

- Eu sinto muito. – murmurou.

- Eu fiz isso eu tinha que arrumar, de alguma maneira. – respondi, tentando sorrir – Cadê a Vanessa?

- Ela foi pegar algumas coisas para sair. – falou, rindo – Tenho até medo do que essa pequena é capaz de colocar dentro da bolsa dela.

- Onde você vai levá-la?

- Acho que vou levá-la até minha casa, quer dizer, a casa de meus pais. – comentou, beijando o topo da minha cabeça – Achei que fosse uma boa idéia Vanessa conhecer os tios e os avós, talvez Alice melhorasse o mau humor dela.

- O que ela tem? – perguntei.

- Ela está meio estressa por causa da nossa nova meio-irmã. – disse como se fosse obvio e eu não entendi nada – Ok, longa história, mas resumindo, Carlisle teve um filha fora do casamento e Alice está morrendo de ciúmes da mais nova Cullen. – explicou tão rápido que eu ainda demorei pra ligar uma coisa na outra.

- OMG. – foi o que eu consegui dizer – Ela vai cometer um crime. – brinquei – Você sabe como Alice sempre foi muito ciumenta, com tudo. Coitada dessa menina, talvez se você me passar o telefone de Alice eu possa tentar conversar com ela, o que eu duvido que vá acontecer porque ela deve estar com ódio de mim, mas não custa nada. – falei e ele riu.

- Que tal você ir falar com ela pessoalmente, agora. – sugeriu, beijando meus lábios de leve.

- Não posso tenho que ir trabalhar. – olhei no relógio e uma enxurrada de palavrões escapou enquanto eu me desvencilhava dos braços de Edward e corria para o quarto para colocar meu scarpin e correr para o meu emprego – Estou muito atrasada, Vanessa tem uma chave, tranque a porta quando. – beijei seus lábios rapidamente e depois gritei para Vanessa que surgiu na sala com sua bolsa gigante da Hannah Montana – Tchau bebê, - ela bufou – não enlouqueça seu pai. – beijei sua testa enquanto os dois riam.

Saí dali e peguei o primeiro táxi que apareceu

**Edward POV**

Vanessa estava ansiosa e saltitante para conhecer o resto da família, antes de sairmos pegou sou mochila com sabe-lá-o-que dentro e veio pulando até mim. Depois disso se despediu de Rose que estava se arrumando para ir para o trabalho, isso foi uma surpresa pra mim, porque a imagem que tinha Rosalie em minha mente nunca trabalharia na vida. Bom, isso mostra como as pessoas mudam. Parece que um pouco de juízo essa mulher tinha na cabeça. Depois disso Vanessa e eu saímos e pegamos um táxi, eu tinha que arrumar logo um jeito de trazer meu Volvo, odiava andar de táxi, eles eram sempre tão lerdos.

- Antes de irmos vamos dar uma passada em um lugar e eu quero a sua opinião. – falei enquanto ela brincava com seu celular, mas logo desviou a atenção do aparelho, interessada no assunto.

- Aonde nós vamos? - perguntou, curiosa.

- Você verá. – falei e ela fez bico.

- Paaai, por favor. – ela disse sorrindo e fazendo cara de cachorro pidão, a mesma que eu fazia quando queria as coisas – Diz que sim. – seus olhos brilhavam.

- Vanessa, meu bebê. – ela bufou – Você ainda vai ter que aperfeiçoar sua cara de cachorro pidão pra me convencer, só a sua mãe que cai nessa. – falei e ela olhou com uma cara brava.

- Você. É. Muito. Chato. – sibilou cada palavra lentamente, cruzando os braços.

Eu apenas gargalhei com a cara emburrada dela, parecia tanto comigo que até me surpreendia tal semelhança. Essa menina era impossível, mas era minha. Logo sua cara feia foi embora quando o táxi estacionou em frente ao lugar onde eu queria que nós visitássemos antes de ir para casa dos meus pais. Os olhos da pequena brilhavam com a imagem da bela casa que estava a nossa frente.

Saiu do táxi e correu para a entrada da casa, observando cada detalhe do belo jardim da casa. A fachada também era magnífica. A casa tinha uma aparência antiga, as paredes externas com os tijolos à mostra dava um ar antigo a casa, parecia um castelo antigo. Todos os detalhes das portas e janelas eram revestidos por uma madeira escura que dava um toque especial no conjunto da obra.

Vanessa olhou para mim toda animada.

- É nossa? – perguntou, indo para a entrada da casa e eu a segui.

- Se você gostar. – falei, abrindo a porta com a chave que ganhei logo depois da compra.

- Se eu _gostar_? – murmurou, quase surtando quando viu a casa toda mobiliada – Quem seria louco de recusar uma mansão dessas? É claro que eu quero. – ela quase deu pulos de felicidade – Quero ver meu quarto. – informou subindo a escada.

- Ei, Vanessa espera. – disse, indo atrás da pilha alcalina, ela parou e ficou me esperando – Temos um problema em relação ao seu quarto. – murmurei e ela me olhou curiosamente – Eu não, er... sabia de você quando comprei a casa, logo não tem um quarto feito especialmente para você. – falei, esperando a reação dela.

- Então quer dizer que eu vou poder reformar um dos quartos do jeito que eu quiser? – perguntou e, de algum modo, Alice foi refletida naquelas palavras.

- É só você escolher, acho que Bella pode te ajudar... – fui interrompido por um grito histérico que saiu da sua garganta.

Depois disso ela veio correndo e pulou em mim quase que ela levou nós dois para o chão por me pegar desprevenido, mas consegui manter o equilíbrio. Ela deu um beijo molhado na minha bochecha e agradeceu milhões de vezes. Demos uma volta pela casa e ela olhou cada canto, avaliando e dando palpites, definitivamente essa pequena não parecia ter a idade que tem.

Quando finalmente ela decidiu que queria ir conhecer resto da família já estava quase na hora do almoço, com certeza, Esme deveria fazer alguma coisa para nós, eu estava faminto. Pegamos um táxi mais uma vez e seguimos para o outro lado da cidade e paramos em frente à mansão de meus pais e novamente Vanessa ficou boquiaberta.

- Vocês são pobres. – brincou, sorrindo.

- Muito pobres. – concordei e ela gargalhou.

A segurei pela mão e fomos entrando na casa. Ela ainda quis molhar a mão na fonte que ficava num canto distante do jardim antes de entrar. Sua gargalhada sempre que fazia alguma coisa diferente me encantava. Ela passou pela garagem e quase teve um ataque quando viu o _Porshe_ amarelo de Alice.

- OMG, que carro lindo. – murmurou, passando a mão no carro – É seu?

- Não, esse é da sua tia Alice. – expliquei.

- Será que ela me deixa dirigir? – disse, voltando para perto de mim.

- Talvez, quando você tiver idade pra isso. – falei, levando-a para dentro da casa.

Ela concordou e ficou feliz em ver uma televisão grande na sala dizendo que ainda dava tempo de assistir a Hannah Montana. Depois disso, nós fomos procurar as pessoas da casa que estavam desaparecidas. O primeiro que encontramos foi Emmett, que estava descendo as escadas.

- Olha quem está aqui. – sua voz ecoou pela casa – Vanessa, vem dar um abraço no tio. – Vanessa mal esperou ele terminar a frase e correu para Emmett que a levantou no ar enquanto ela gargalhava – Finalmente veio conhecer a minha casa. – falou.

- Emmett não balança a menina desse jeito, se derrubá-la Bella vai querer te matar. – falei, vendo ele chacoalhar a menina no ar.

- Edward, você sabe como Bella é implicante, deixa eu me divertir com a minha sobrinha. – reclamou e Vanessa continuava de cabeça para baixo, rindo.

Olhei para ele com uma cara nada amigável, então ele a colocou no chão, rindo. Peguei pela mão e fui até a cozinha onde Esme provavelmente estava e talvez Alice também estivesse lá. Emmett vinha atrás de nós fazendo caretas atrás de mim, divertindo a criança. Se eu não tivesse em quase toda a infância de Emmett eu diria que isso lhe foi privado, pois era ele quem estava irritando a criança e não o contrário.

- Mãe? – chamei, entrando na cozinha.

- Olá filho... – ela parou ao ver Vanessa de mãos dadas comigo, fitando-a curiosamente - E quem é essa bela menina?

- Mãe, ela é... – respirei fundo – Minha filha... com a Bella. – pude ver o rosto de Esme ficando pálido antes de se apoiar no balcão da cozinha e respirar fundo – Mãe, você está bem? – corri até ela que não sabia se sorria ou se chorava, Esme estava quase tendo um infarto.

Vanessa olhava preocupada enquanto Esme não conseguia dizer uma palavra, em seu rosto estava evidente tamanho espanto pela descoberta. Até Emmett olhava a cena, emocionado, era engraçado até. Esme se agachou e ficou na altura de Vanessa e a chamou. Claro que Vanessa não se acanhou e correu para os braços da avó que chorava e sorria abraçando-a.

Esme olhava cada detalhe de Vanessa, com certeza, vendo o quanto a menina parecia comigo.

- Edward, mas como? – Esme perguntou, desnorteada – Desde quando? – as perguntas continuavam jorrando de suas bocas.

- Eu fiquei sabendo ontem, mãe. – murmurei e Esme pegou Vanessa no colo.

- Mas por que Bella fez uma coisa dessas? – Esme estava tão confusa quanto eu na hora que soube.

- Talvez não devêssemos conversar sobre isso na frente dela. – sugeri.

- Oh, claro. – disse Esme, ainda observando Vanessa – Ela é tão parecida com você, Edward, é como se eu estivesse vendo você quando criança, a semelhança é incrível. – ela já abraçava Vanessa enquanto as lágrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

Aquela cena me deixava feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste, Esme sempre fora uma alma tão boa e tê-la privado disso era quase cruel. E eu tenho certeza que Carlisle também ficará magoado com a atitude de Bella. Ninguém aqui jamais recusaria uma criança que fosse sangue do meu sangue e mesmo se não fosse, todos a receberiam com todo o amor do mundo.

Esme continuava ali recuperando o tempo perdido com a menina, quando Urso passou correndo com um sapato na boca e quando viu Vanessa parou perto dela e abanou o rabo, jogando o sapato aos seus pés, logo em seguida aparecia na porta uma Alice totalmente sem fôlego e muito, mas muito irritada com o cachorro.

Alice passou os olhos pelo cômodo e logo localizou seu sapato, mas também localizou junto com ele a criança entretida em acariciar com as mãos pequeninas a cabeça do cachorro que provavelmente era o dobro de seu tamanho. Em seus olhos a duvida estava estampada, obviamente. Ainda mais porque Vanessa ainda estava nos braços de uma chorosa Esme que ajoelhou-se para ficar na altura da criança. Ela ensaiava alguma fala, mas logo depois sua boca se fechava novamente, então decidi começar as apresentações.

- Alice, deixa eu te apresentar. – murmurei, cauteloso pela reação dela – Essa é Vanessa, minha filha. – expliquei e pude ver a duvida ficando maior em seu rosto e sua boca se abrindo num pequeno o – Minha filha com Bella. – falei, por fim.

Eu realmente estava com medo de que Alice atacasse a menina, não fisicamente, claro, Alice não mataria nem uma pulga quanto mais bater numa criança, mas verbalmente, ainda lembro da revolta por saber de Claire.

- Mas como? Ela é tão grande. – Alice balbuciou, finalmente – Bella, escondeu-a de nós? – perguntou, incrédula. Parecia que finalmente ela estava entendo a história – Como ela pôde? Eu vou matar aquela vadia, eu juro que vou. – Alice quase gritou de raiva e as lágrimas escorriam por seus olhos.

- Alice! – repreendi-a por usar esse tipo de palavreado na frente de uma criança.

Porém, para surpresa de todos que olhavam atentamente a cena, Vanessa gargalhou com tais modos de Alice e esta por sua vez olhou a criança curiosamente, mas percebi que toda a fúria de Alice já não estava mais, ou melhor, nunca esteve direcionada a pequena sorridente nos braços de Esme.

- Você é aquela estilista famosa não é? – Vanessa perguntou, como sempre muito segura de si falando com estranhos – Eu já vi você na TV. – apontou, feliz.

- Sim, sou eu mesma. – Alice confirmou, com uma voz trêmula.

- Olha que legal, minha família quase toda é famosa. – Vanessa disse acompanhada de uma gargalhada estrondosa de Emmett – Super _cool_, deixa só eu contar isso para todas as minhas amigas, elas vão surtar. – Vanessa comentou, saltitante.

- Pois é. – Alice murmurou, sem jeito quando Vanessa foi saltitante até ela e lhe abraçou forte, os braços finos de Alice foram hesitantes, mas por fim rodearam a pequena e a puxou para mais perto dela – Estou muito feliz em te conhecer. – Alice murmurou, seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Eu também estou feliz, você é muito bonita. – Vanessa disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Seu cabelo é legal, parece que levou um choque. – seu comentário fez todos gargalharem, inclusive Alice.

- Obrigada? – Alice falou, ainda rindo.

- Reunião de família aqui? – Jasper chegou e parou abruptamente ao ver Vanessa.

As reações estavam começando a ficarem repetitivas demais. Será que ninguém podia ser gentil com a criança antes de saber quem ela era? Alice estava rindo com Vanessa quando Jasper entrou na cozinha, logo Alice ficou sorridente e arrastou Jasper para mais perto de Vanessa.

- Nossa sobrinha, Jazz. – quase pulou de felicidade enquanto Jasper ainda olhava curioso – Ela não é a coisa mais parecida com Edward que você já viu? – brincou, mostrando a língua para mim – É quase inacreditável. – ela dizia sem parar e Jasper só concordava e sorria.

- Você é aquele modelo das cuecas _Calvin Klein._ – apontou Vanessa, muito corada e depois soltou uma gargalhada que nos fez todos sorrir junto com ela – Tia Rose tem o catálogo... – explicou, ainda corada demais.

- Eu falei para você que iam ter atormentar para o resto da vida pelas fotos de cueca! – a voz estrondosa de Emmett ecoou pela cozinha e Jasper o olhou com uma carranca – O quê? Estou falando a verdade, a Vanessinha aqui e eu faremos o favor de nunca deixar você esquecer disso, não precisa agradecer. – Emmett falou, pegando Vanessa no colo e a colocando sobre os ombros.

- Eu vou te matar, Emmett. – Jasper quase gritou quando ele saiu correndo com Vanessa para a sala e correu atrás deles – Voltem aqui, seus traidores. – gritou e eu pude escutar a gargalhada de Vanessa ecoando em algum canto da casa.

Me peguei rindo da cena e me sentindo completamente feliz, só faltava Bella aqui ao meu lado para aquele momento ficar perfeito. Olhei para Alice que estava séria agora, eu sabia que aquilo estava demorando.

- Rose também está metida nisso? – Alice quase gritou, histérica – Isso é um complô das duas, ou seja lá o que elas estavam pensando quando esconderam isso? – Alice murmurou, exasperada.

- Alice, durante toda a gestação de Bella quem a ajudou foi Rosalie. – expliquei – E eu já tive essa conversa com a Bella. – disse, exasperado, sabendo onde toda essa discussão ia dar.

- E o que agora? – Alice com um riso cheio de escárnio – Vocês estão juntos de novo não é? Esse sua cara já diz tudo, há sete anos que eu não vejo essa felicidade toda em seu rosto, Edward, você voltou com ela! – acusou com o dedo apontado para o meu rosto.

- O que você quer que eu faça, Alice? – perguntei, quase gritando – Que eu faça tudo isso virar uma guerra pela menina, quer que eu brigue com Bella? Eu a amo e não farei isso, não depois de todos esses anos que nós ficamos separados. – sibilei, vendo a cara de irritação dela.

- Mas ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso conosco. – Alice gritou novamente – Ela nos privou de tudo ou você acha que Esme não queria ver a neta dela crescer? – murmurou.

- Não me metam nessa briga. – Esme comentou, mexendo em suas panelas.

- E você não acha que quem mais saiu perdendo nisso tudo foi eu? – minha voz estava áspera – Eu sou o pai dela, Alice, mas eu não posso voltar e mudar o que já passou e não é por isso que eu vou fazer do presente e futuro um inferno, agora nós temos que seguir em frente, não dá pra ficar remoendo isso mais. – suspirei – Isso vai ser um problema pro resto da vida, vai sim, mas não serei eu quem trará isso à tona mais. Águas passadas não movem moinhos, Alice. – falei, por fim.

- Você é frouxo mesmo, Edward. – Alice disse numa voz ácida – Aposto que vocês resolveram tudo isso na base do sexo, afinal sempre foi assim não é? – Alice estava passando dos limites novamente – Mas eu farei questão de falar com Bella e dessa vez ela vai ouvir tudo o que ela precisa ouvir. – disse, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Alice, você não vai descontar os seus problemas na Bella. – falei, apontando o dedo pra ela – Ou você acha que eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você? – disse e pude ver seu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Não se meta na minha vida, Edward. – Alice sibilou, bastante nervosa.

Na hora que ela estava saindo da cozinha, Carlisle apareceu sorridente, Esme fora recebê-lo com um beijo e Alice ainda estava paralisada na porta, somente agora eu percebi que havia alguém parado ali.

Era Claire.

* * *

_Adoro momentos de Edward e Bella fofinhos um com o outro! *----------*_

_E a Vanessa?! muito esperta essa garotinha e agora eles vão morar juntos! Ah, detalhe que eu sumi com a foto da casa maravilinda, mas quando eu achar eu coloco lá no meu perfil!_

_E o que vcs acharam do encontro da Vanessa com a família?!_

_E a Alice meio que surtando?!_

_Quero todas as opiniões de vocês lá nas reviews!_

_Comentem bastante!_

**_Beijos, May_**


	25. I’m Here For You

**_Olá amoreees!_**

_Desculpa pela demora por caps, mas é que tá meio complicado mesmo... enfim, hoje eu trouxe um POV especial!!_

_Pelo visto ninguém esperava que o Jacob fosse tão pacifico, deixando a Bella sem barracos, rs... Ele é legal gente!_

_E a Alice, essa tá beeem atacadinha... na verdade, vcs vão descobrir tudo o que está acontecendo com ela pra que ela fique desse jeito..._

_E a Vanessa... essa menina sempre surpreende! Ela é sempre muito inteligente e ainda vai surpreender mta gente! rs_

_Ah, boas vindas aos novos leitores! Fico mto feliz que vocês estejam gostando! *-------*_

_Bom, vou deixar de papo furado pra vcs lerem!_

_Nos vemos lá embaixo!_

_;)_

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: I'm Here For You.**

Trecho da música_ Keep Holding On _– Avril Lavigne.

**Alice's POV **

- Alice, você não vai descontar os seus problemas na Bella. – Edward falou, apontando o dedo para o meu rosto – Ou você acha que eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você? – disse e pude sentir a raiva atingindo cada canto do meu corpo.

- Não se meta na minha vida, Edward. – sibilei, bastante nervosa.

Sem pensar duas vezes dei as costas para ele e quando estava saindo da cozinha dei de cara com Carlisle, logo atrás dele vinha uma mulher alta de longos cabelos negros e olhos tão verdes quanto o meu. Carlisle como se não tivesse visto a minha cara de surpresa com aquela visita totalmente inesperada, beijou minha testa e depois foi falar com Esme.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ali, minha vontade era de sair correndo e me trancar em meu quarto até que aquele pesadelo acabasse, porém meu lado mau queria ficar ali e dizer poucas e boas para aquela bastarda.

- Claire, que bom que vocês está aqui. – Edward disse bastante animado, indo até ela e lhe dando um abraço apertado – Faço questão de te apresentar toda a família, todos vão adorar você. – comentou, enquanto ela continuava tímida olhando para mim – Bom essa baixinha aqui é Alice, acho que vocês devem ter quase a mesma idade. – explicou Edward, nos colocando cara a cara.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Alice. – ela disse sorridente e estendeu a mão extremamente branca, assim como a minha, para um aperto gentil.

- Na verdade não estou tendo nenhum prazer em conhecê-la. – falei, seca e áspera, pude ver o corpo de Edward se retesar por inteiro e logo depois uma expressão muito séria em seu rosto direcionada a mim. – A propósito Edward, não tenho medo de cara feia, deve ser fome.

- Alice, se você não sabe ser educada com as visitas, pelo menos respeite os outros, ninguém aqui é obrigado a ficar agüentando suas birras dessa maneira. – Carlisle disse atrás de mim e de novo eu senti uma raiva correndo por todo o meu corpo.

Claire ainda olhava para mim surpresa pela minha explosão ainda há pouco. Bufando eu apertei a mão dela e Edward continuava olhando para mim, bravo. Depois disso ele levou a moça até Esme que se derreteu pela mais nova aquisição da família Cullen.

Não demorou muito para que Emmett voltasse para cozinha com Vanessa nos ombros e Jasper atrás deles. Todos gargalhavam e pareciam estar tendo um momento alegre. Vanessa logo me viu e desceu do colo de Emmett, vindo saltitante até mim.

Edward trouxe Claire até nós, Emmett quase saltitou de felicidade e eu senti o ciúme em todo o canto do meu corpo. Podia até ser bobeira da minha parte, mas aquilo não estava sendo nada fácil de se assistir.

- Jasper e Emmett, essa aqui é a Claire. – Edward disse – Esses são Emmett, seu meio-irmão e esse aqui é Jasper, o marido de Alice. – Edward explicou apontando para cada um respectivamente e eu posso jurar que o sorriso dela desapareceu quando ele disse que Jasper era o meu marido.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – ela disse, tímida.

Emmett nem deu tempo para a menina pensar direito e logo lhe deu um abraço de urso, quase a deixando sem ar. Depois de colocá-la no chão, Claire – bastante sorridente – apertou a mão de Jasper e pode até ter sido ciúmes da minha parte, mas o aperto durou tempo demais.

- E essa aqui é minha filha, Vanessa. – Edward disse, passando a mão nos longos cabelos ruivos de Vanessa, desalinhando-os.

- Olá, você é muito bonita, mocinha. – Claire disse ainda sorridente e Vanessa apertou a mão dela, mas logo voltou para o meu lado.

Depois disso Claire não voltou mais o olhar para o lado que eu estava com Vanessa que ficou toda envergonhada ao conhecer Carlisle, isso era uma novidade já que ela é tão extrovertida e faladeira, mas depois que Carlisle ganhou sua confiança a menina mal sabia de perto dele.

Esme nos chamou para o almoço e eu fiz questão de sentar do lado oposto onde Claire sentasse e claro que eu arrastei Jasper pra longe dela, mas a minha querida meia-irmã não se contentou e veio sentar ao lado dele. Alguém estava pedindo para morrer, e eu não me incomodaria em fazê-lo.

Durante todo o almoço nós escutamos Vanessa contar sobre a vida dela quase inteira e aquela pequena, realmente, era uma peste. Tenho medo de imaginar as poucas e boas que Bella passou criando a menina. Quando ela finalmente parou de falar para poder comer, Esme incentivou Claire a contar um pouco da sua vida.

- Bom, eu desde criança queria seguir a carreira de modelo e minha mãe sempre me incentivou a apoiou muito. – sua voz era doce e suave – Então, aos quinze eu consegui um desfile e depois disso não parei mais, é a única coisa que eu vejo como uma profissão para o resto da vida. – falou, animada.

Eu queria rir do comentário dela. Eu sou estilista e sei como esse mercado é concorrido e modelos têm um prazo de validade. Ninguém nunca viu uma mulher de 60 anos, caindo aos pedaços desfilando para a Victoria's Secret, pelo menos eu nunca vi uma Angel da terceira idade.

- Jasper também é modelo, ele posou para as cuecas Calvin Klein. – Vanessa disse gargalhando e ela e Emmett bateram as mãos no ar, gargalhando.

- Aquele não foi meu único trabalho. – Jasper disse, revirando os olhos. – O mais importante talvez, mais não o único.

- Calvin Klein dá status. – Claire comentou e colocou a mão sobre o braço de Jasper, demorando na carícia inocente – E dinheiro. – comentou e todos riram da piada.

- Realmente. – Jasper concordou.

Interessante, algo me diz que ela iria se interessar muito mais pela carreira do que antes, não me surpreenderia se ela pedisse algum tipo de ajuda a Jasper, mais na verdade eu estava pagando pra ver. Ela que se atreva a qualquer tipo de gracinha.

Brincadeiras à parte, Claire continuou contando sua triste história. Ela e a mãe tinham uma casa no campo, até que descobriram que a mãe dela tinha câncer e que ela não estava respondendo aos tratamentos, então venderam a pequena casa que estava na família há algumas gerações e se mudaram para o centro da cidade onde tinham mais recursos pra enfrentar os estágios finais da doença. Àquela altura, Esme já estava chorando e todos na mesa estavam com cara de enterro.

Todos estavam comendo num silencio sepulcral, até que eu resolvi quebrá-lo.

- Quando foi que você decidiu que queria conhecer seu pai? – perguntei, sem realmente estar interessada.

- Bom, quando minha mãe morreu, ainda tentei arrumar algum emprego lá na França, mas como eu já estava há muito tempo sem fazer qualquer trabalho e não consegui arrumar nada. – ela explicou, sem olhar em meus olhos – Então eu me mudei para cá e eu não sabia que Carlisle estava morando aqui, até porque segundo minha mãe ele morava em Londres com a família. E quando eu vi uma nota falando sobre ele e que ele estava morando aqui eu decidi que conhecê-lo não seria tão mal, aliás, eu nunca estive tão perto de algum lugar que ele morasse como agora. – Claire disse.

- Coincidência você vir procurá-lo justo quando está na maré baixa de dinheiro. – comentei e pude sentir a mão de Jasper segurando a minha com um pouco mais pressão – Mas eu entendo seu amor pela família e a vontade de conhecer seu pai depois de 25 anos. – ironizei, bebericando meu vinho.

- Alice, pare com isso. – Esme alertou com um olhar de repreensão.

- Você não será tão sem educação com sua irmã. – Carlisle murmurou, sério.

- Meia-irmã, pai, meia-irmã. – lembrei, já me exaltando – E eu não vou deixar de expressar minha opinião porque vocês querem causar uma boa expressão, essa família já está acabada há muito tempo, desde que o Edward e Emmett foram embora. – falei, nervosa – Nunca mais eu vi esse sorriso que está em seu rosto agora, mãe e você, pai, não abre um vinho 30 anos que você guarda na adega desde o casamento de Edward e hoje você o fez para causar uma boa impressão à francesinha aqui. – apontei para ela, minha voz estava ácida – não me venham com essa de boa impressão, não pra cima de mim.

- Alice, você já passou de todos os limites eu não quero que você fale desse jeito com nenhum de nós novamente, estamos entendidos? – a voz de Carlisle estava ameaçadora – E Claire é minha filha, assim como você, sangue do meu sangue. E você não deveria ter essa reação, ela nunca te fez nada. – Carlisle normalizara sua voz novamente.

- Eu não acredito nessa história de conhecer o pai depois de tantos anos por simples curiosidade, não acredito, ela quer dinheiro, o meu, o seu, o nosso dinheiro. – falei, áspera – Eu vou deixar minha opinião bem clara, eu não vou aceitá-la, se você quiserem, ótimo para vocês. – dei o ultimato e me levantei, saindo da mesa.

- Alice vá para o seu quarto agora. – Carlisle quase gritou.

- Novidade para você, eu já estava indo. – sibilei e saí.

Corri para o meu quarto, ou melhor, meu quarto com Jasper.

Fiz questão de bater a porta para que todos ouvissem e tranquei. Ser incomodada por qualquer pessoa agora só me faria cometer um homicídio.

Joguei-me na cama e antes que eu notasse estava aos prantos, por que isso tinha que acontecer comigo? Justo agora e eu não sei nem o por que eu estou dessa maneira, afinal aquela bastarda não passa de uma... bastarda. Apenas isso, ela nunca iria conseguir tirar o meu lugar nessa família.

Mais eu sentia uma necessidade de soltar aquelas palavras, além de tudo eu vi o olhar que a vadiazinha lançou para Jasper, justo para ele. Aquilo só podia ser uma afronte, não tem outra explicação. Ah, também tem a parte que ela só quer ser modelo, e é obvio que ela ficou encantada com uma pessoa cuja profissão é exatamente o que ela gostaria de ser e provavelmente não irá conseguir.

Pelo menos não as custas de Jasper, não as custas desta família, eu não iria permitir, coitada dela se tentasse.

Se depender de mim pra essa garota ser feliz aqui, ela estava perdida por que pra mim ela simplesmente não existe, e não vai existir. O ideal seria se ela nem pisasse muito dentro dessa casa, mas como eu tenho certeza que Carlisle e Esme com aqueles corações bondosos não irão permitir que ela more em qualquer barraco por aí, ela vai ser presença constante.

Entretanto não mudarei minha rotina por causa dela, não vou mesmo, especialmente agora, que eu não estou no meu melhor momento.

Foi instantâneo, lembrar disso me fez chorar ainda mais, a reação de Jasper não seria a melhor, eu aposto. Acho que de tanto que chorei, minha cabeça começou a ficar pesada e uma dor insuportável veio, não sei exatamente em que momento, mas acabei adormecendo.

~*~

Parecia que uma pedra tinha sido lançada em minha cabaça, minha cabeça parecia querer estourar. Olhei no relógio de cabeceira e já havia se passado umas 3 horas que eu havia dormido.

Decidi me levantar e ver como estava o clima lá embaixo, porém eu não deixaria que as pessoas me vissem com esses olhos inchados saltando das órbitas.

Tomei um banho rápido, nada melhor do que um banho pra descarregar as energias negativas e principalmente quando se está rodeada delas, e eu precisava tomar ainda mais cuidado agora. Terminei meu banho e coloquei uma roupa mais leve.

Estava descendo as escadas e ouvindo algumas falas vindas da sala, quando tive uma visão da sala, pude ver que todos estavam na sala conversando com a bastarda. E por falar nela, sentada ao lado de quem? Sim, de Jasper.

Porém havia uma pessoa a mais na sala, estava de costas pra mim, cabelos castanhos até a cintura que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar desse mundo. Bella, que também estava conversando animadamente e amigavelmente com Claire. Maldita traidora.

- Inferno. – murmurei para mim mesma e dei meia volta, o calor de meu quarto estava melhor do que esse local, me dava ânsia só de estar no mesmo lugar que aquela bastarda ao lado do meu marido, mas com ele eu me resolvo de outra maneira.

Ouvi passos apressados me seguindo e olhei para trás. Bella vinha atrás de mim tentando me alcançar, eu corri mais rápido e ela não saiu da minha cola. Bati novamente a porta do quarto e a tranquei rápido, pois Bella já estava batendo nela pra entrar.

- Alice, abre essa porta. – Bella dizia alto enquanto batia na porta.

- Me deixa em paz Bella! – eu gritei, pude sentir novamente as lagrimas.

- Me deixa entrar aí. – ela pedia, mais eu podia sentir um tom de repreensão da parte dela.

- Eu não quero brigar com você. – eu gritei – Sai logo daqui e me deixa em paz!

Ela não saiu, continuou ali atrás batendo freneticamente e em algum momento ela pediu pra alguém se afastar. Edward, sem dúvida.

- Alice, pare de ser infantil e abre a droga porta. – ela dizia cada vez mais alto. Ah não, mais uma pra cima de mim não.

Fiquei em silêncio, quem sabe ela seria vencida pelo cansaço.

- Não vou sair daqui enquanto você não abrir essa porta. – ela disse determinada. – Eu só quero conversar Allie.

Bella disse a última frase de modo suave, do jeito que ela falava comigo há anos atrás. Não agüentei, me dirigi ate a porta e a destranquei silenciosamente e me sentei na cama.

- Está aberta – anunciei.

Vi a maçaneta ser girava devagar e logo Bella estava dentro do quarto.

Ela me viu sentada na cama e começou a andar pelo quarto, analisando na verdade, como se estivesse reparando em cada detalhe da decoração.

- A sua cara Allie, a decoração está linda – Bella não sabia de onde começar, estava na cara. Querendo amenizar a tensão com aqueles papinhos que não chegariam a lugar algum.

- É, foi eu que fiz, mas aonde quer chegar Bella? – eu disse áspera – Pode ir direto ao assunto, não estou a fim de preliminares. – minha voz estava bastante áspera.

Ela me olhou assustada, mas assentiu. Ela ia começar, sua cara estava ganhando uma faceta de coragem. Típico de Bella.

- Allie, eu senti tanto a sua falta. – ela começou – Eu sei o que você deve estar sentindo ago...

Ela tocou a ferida, a cortei antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

- Você ia dizer que sabe o que eu estou sentindo agora? Ia dizer isso mesmo Bella? – seu rosto ganhou um tom avermelhado.

- Allie, claro que eu sei, você acha que eu não senti sua falta? – por que sempre alguém tinha que vir com esse papinho tosco e mentiroso?

- Na verdade eu não acho, por que você não sabe de nada, entendeu? Nada. – eu comecei a dizer sem me importar se alguém estivesse ouvindo – Você foi embora e me deixou, não sabe o que eu passei, não sabe a sensação de abandono que eu senti de sua parte, você era a minha melhor amiga, e melhores amigas _não_ fazem isso.

Vi que Bella soltava algumas lágrimas agora, mas eu precisava soltar tudo que estava dentro de mim, não me importava os sentimentos dela agora, ela se importou com os meus quando foi embora? Não, então ela que escutasse algumas coisas que estavam entaladas em minha garganta há sete anos.

- Eu já tinha perdido Rosalie, e depois sem nem ao menos esperar você resolve fugir – eu me lembrava exatamente daquela sensação de perda – Você era praticamente minha única amiga, e antes que eu me desse conta eu estava sozinha. Ninguém pra desabafar, ninguém pra me divertir... ninguém... pra nada.

- Alice, tente me entender – ela começou a falar entre as lagrimas – Eu estava com medo, desesperada. A única solução que eu via para o momento era fugir, e se eu me despedisse de alguém, eu não iria conseguir fazer o que eu achava que era certo.

- Ah, você esta dizendo que era covarde? Não precisava, eu já tinha percebido o quão covarde você era – eu estava pegando pesado, mais não me importava. – A única coisa que eu entendo é que mesmo depois de tudo que meu irmão fez, depois de tudo que ele provou, pra você não significou nada. Você não confiou nele, e nessa parte eu ate fico feliz que tenha acabado por que a base de um casamento é a confiança, uma confiança que você _não_ tinha. – suspirei, nervosa e minhas mãos tremiam – Você não tem ideia de como foi para Edward, você não viu como ele estava arrasado, Bella. Por dias andando feito um zumbi, só sabia estudar e trabalhar e até hoje esses reflexos ainda persistem daquela época, não adiantou arrumar namorada, não adiantou arrumar amigos novos, nada adiantou depois do que você fez, nada. – eu quase gritei.

Bella chorava feito uma criança na minha frente, às vezes parecia que a única solução para os problemas dela era chorar, se for considerar que sempre que acontece alguma coisa ela chora. Eu estava soltando tudo que estava guardado dentro de mim por anos e eu não iria perder a oportunidade de botar pra fora, eu estava ate me sentindo mais leve.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Bella me pegou de surpresa, não reparei que agora ela me encarava – O que aconteceu com aquela Alice, aquela que era a minha melhor amiga?

- O que você quer dizer? – eu perguntei com desdém.

- Quero dizer que a Alice que eu conhecia, definitivamente, não era essa que esta na minha frente agora. – Bella disse em tom firme – O que você tem na cabeça em tratar as pessoas dessa maneira? A garota não tem família, ela não tem ninguém.

- Adota ela então, ela não é a coitadinha? Ela engana vocês com esse jeitinho doce e francês, mas a mim ela não vai enganar não, ok? – eu disse querendo por um ponto final naquela conversa.

- Você não era assim. – Bella concluiu enquanto se levantava da cama indo em direção a porta. – Você costuma ser feliz e sua felicidade contagiava qualquer pessoa que ficasse perto de você, mas só há rancor, só mágoa e uma mulher que não tem piedade de nada nem de ninguém. – ela parou, olhando em meus olhos.

- Acho que eu estou sendo o que sempre fui, cansei de fingir gostar de tudo e amar a todos. – eu disse e Bella me olhava incrédula – Ninguém pode reclamar, eu fui criada assim. – dei de ombros, como se isso realmente não importasse.

- Cheia de mimos e presentes, mas os conceitos que te passaram não foram esses. – dizendo isso ela virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

_Mas os conceitos que te passaram não foram esses._

Novamente eu comecei a chorar, minha respiração estava falha. A única amiga que eu tive não esta mais comigo, mais pelo menos eu disse tudo o que pensava. Ficar guardando essas coisas dentro de mim não fazia bem, eu precisava dizer o que pensava.

Porém com isso, eu acabei perdendo a minha amiga, uma amiga que me abandonou e ainda assim eu sentia falta.

Joguei-me na cama enquanto as lágrimas escorriam sem parar, olhando pro teto e sem ver a hora passar. Aquele, definitivamente, era, de longe, o pior dia de minha vida.

Eu não via o tempo passar, na verdade, eu não estava vendo mais nada a partir do momento em que me levantei da cama e acabei tropeçando indo direto ao chão, não tinha forças para levantar, minha cabeça doía por causa do excesso de choro.

Ouvi o barulho da porta, pra entrar sem bater só podia ser Jasper, se fosse outro eu já estaria gritando de raiva. Eu não queria falar com Jasper agora, íamos acabar brigando.

- Você podia parar de me evitar desse jeito. – a voz calma de Jasper chegou a meus ouvidos. Calma, porém séria.

Sentei-me em posição fetal encostando meu corpo frágil e cansado na beirada da cama, não queria ver o rosto de Jasper, provavelmente estava furioso suas mão alisando meus cabelos e levantando meu rosto, me forçando a olhá-lo. Não estava furioso, mas parecia chateado.

- Seu dia foi cheio, então não precisa falar mais nada hoje. – ele dizia baixo, a sua voz acalmava qualquer pessoa – Apenas ouvir.

Eu comecei a soluçar, mesmo que eu quisesse falar não conseguiria, minha voz estava presa na garganta e não saia de modo algum. Tentei esconder meu rosto mais Jasper não me permitiu.

Ele ficou me encarando por um tempo ate que eu conseguisse me acalmar. Quando minha respiração estava um pouco mais regular ele me deu um beijo no alto da testa. Aquilo me deixava cada vez mais calma, até que o choro passou.

- O que aconteceu com a minha Alice? – ele começou, sua voz estava muito tranqüila. – Onde será que aquela pequena que eu conheci no casamento do meu melhor amigo, se escondeu, por acaso?

- Ela não se escondeu, talvez outra Alice que sempre esteve escondida resolveu desabrochar. - eu já conseguia falar mais naturalmente, porém eu tinha que me controlar para não brigar com ele.

- E será que essa mudança tão repentina foi boa? – ele havia se ajoelhado na minha frente para pudesse olhar dentro dos meus olhos.

- Não sei, eu me sinto bem – não era totalmente verdade, eu me sentia podre.

- Mentira, você se sente mal – ele me conhecia melhor que ninguém. _Melhor que eu mesma._

Era ruim ouvia aquelas palavras de uma pessoa, e era pior ainda ouvir aquelas palavras de quem você ama.

- Por que isso aconteceu? Como as coisas chegaram a esse ponto? – ele analisou o meu estado – Aquela Alice forte, alegre e sonhadora, onde está?

Todas essas perguntas entraram em minha cabeça, eu não tinha resposta para nenhuma delas, na verdade, até tinha, aquela face nunca existiu de verdade, era uma camuflagem. Enterrei minha cara nas mãos e comecei a chorar. Jasper ainda esperava uma resposta.

- Cansei de fingir ser forte, _satisfeito_? – eu o encarei enquanto novas lágrimas brotavam em meus olhos – Cansei de fingir não me abalar com nada, não me chatear com nada. Eu me magôo sim, eu me chateio... Só fingia que não para as pessoas não passassem por cima de mim e agora, bem... Com o que esta por vir...

A frase se perdeu em minha garganta e novamente o ar me faltou. Quando dei por mim eu estava nos braços de Jasper arrasando sua camisa, ele me aninhou em seus braços e alisava meus cabelos tentando me fazer ficar calma.

- Alice, eu estou aqui pra te proteger – Jasper dizia, suas palavras sempre tão doces – Eu estou te falando essas coisas por que eu tenho certeza que é o melhor pra você, na verdade, pra mim não faz tanta diferença. Eu te amo como você é, eu te amo da maneira que você escolher ser... Eu só preferia que você escolhesse algo que não fosse te machucar depois, algo que não te deixasse como você está agora. Ver você dessa maneira me machuca, me magoa... Acha que eu quero ver a mulher da minha vida arrasada?

- Eu estou grávida! – eu soltei sem pensar – Eu não sei como pode acontecer... estava tudo tão certo, a gente estava tão bem.

Ele estava em silêncio, agora tudo estava perdido, ele não ia me querer mais e ele ia me deixar. Era a oportunidade perfeita para _ela_. Mas eu não iria permitir e contornaria a situação.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou tirar e tudo... – ele me soltou e me encarou. Primeiro em choque, depois... Raiva.

Senti medo do seu olhar, ele se afastou de mim, como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma loucura.

- O que você tem na cabeça? – ele dizia transtornado – Alice, nunca mais pensa uma coisa dessas ouviu bem? _Nunca_. A criança também é minha.

- Jazz, eu estou com medo, você não vai me querer mais. – eu não sabia mais de onde tirar lágrimas – Meu emprego, eu vou engordar, vou ficar com estrias e nunca mais vou recuperar meu corpo e a gente vai acabar se afastando... E a Claire vai se aproveitar vai ser uma ótima chance pra vocês terem um tipo de relação, eu a vi se jogando pra cima de você com aqueles papinhos dela, eu a vi na sala do seu lado com os olhos brilhando...

- Alice, qual foi a parte do _eu te amo_ você não entendeu? – ele me perguntou com desdém – Eu não quero nada com a Claire nem com qualquer outra, como pode pensar isso de mim? A única que eu quero é você. Se quer saber, o meu sonho é te ver grávida. O meu sonho é ter um filho com você e ele está se realizando agora. Ver sua barriga crescer, ultra-som, pré-natal, o primeiro chute. Tudo Alice, tudo com você, tudo ao seu lado.

Eu estava impressionada com o que eu ouvia, depois disso o que passou pela minha cabeça é o quanto eu sou idiota por acreditar que Jasper não iria querer a criança, as lágrimas agora eram de felicidade, estava feliz em ter Jasper na minha vida. Olhei em seu rosto, tinha um filete molhado em seu rosto, a marca de uma lágrima.

- Só me promete uma coisa? – perguntou e eu assenti – Eu gostaria muito de ter a minha Alice de volta, aquela pequena sonhadora, mas isso depende de você. Independente da sua escolha prometa que vai escolher algo que não te faça sofrer mais tarde, prometa escolher o que é certo... e você sabe o que é.

- Eu prometo. – eu disse firme – Vou fazer o que é certo, por você. Vou me desculpar com Bella, eu sei que ela está chateada e com a minha família. Isso não inclui Claire, o máximo que posso fazer é ignorá-la para não haver confusões.

Jasper sorriu para mim de um jeito que só ele fazia, e eu amava. Nos levantamos do chão e ficamos cara a cara novamente, mais não de uma maneira tensa, mais de um jeito leve e tranqüilo de uma maneira que só ele conseguia.

- Já que não tem jeito. – ele concluiu e colocou a mão em meu pescoço me puxando para um beijo apaixonado e logo em seguida suas mãos foram parar em meu ventre, alisando o fruto do nosso amor.

Ele se ajoelhou em minha frente e beijou minha barriga com uma leve elevação, aquilo me deixava cada vez mais emocionada.

- Chega de choros por hoje, está na hora de um pouquinho de diversão não acha? – ele me perguntou animado.- O que você quer fazer?

Adoraria me divertir um pouco, estava precisando.

- Bem, primeiro eu vou tomar um banho e... – ele colocou a mão na minha boca sem me deixar completar a frase. Ele tinha um sorriso safado nos lábios.

- Ótima idéia. – entendi o termo 'diversão' agora, e eu não ia reclamar.

Hoje foi um dia longo, de alguma maneira agora eu me sentia bem, aliviada. Jasper é a pessoa mais especial da minha vida e hoje mais do que nunca, eu o amo de uma maneira que não tem explicação, não existe palavras que faça jus ao que eu sinto por ele.

Por ele sim vale totalmente a pena mudar. E mudar pra_ melhor._

_

* * *

_

_Então... o que vocês acharam do capítulo?!_

_Alice está bastante depressiva, eu sei e foi por isso que ela não quis o bebê..._

_Mas eu prometo que ela vai tentar ser melhor!_

_O que acharam de tudo o que ela disse pra Bella?_

_E o que o Jasper disse para a Allie?_

_Bom, falem tudo - e desabafem - lá nas reviews!_

**_Beijos, May_**


	26. But I Can't Stop Loving You

**Olá amores!**

Antes de mais nada, MIL desculpas por toda essa demora para postar, mas eu acabei arrumando um emprego nas férias... de babá!¬¬ Então não sobrava tempo nenhum de escrever ou postar, mil desculpas!

As opiniões ficaram um pouco dividas sobre a Alice, huh? Ela não mesmo a criança por inumeros motivos e também pq ela está meio depressiva, mas ela prometeu ao Jasper que se esforçará e todos vão ajudá-la, claro! E quanto à Claire, bom, não posso contar "qual é a dela" pq seria um spoiler, rs... Mas a Alice realmente não tem pq agir dessa maneira com ela, ela deveria dar uma abertura para poder conhecê-la melhor, mesmo Claire meio que ter arrastado suas asinhas para o Jasper, mas enfim, Alice sempre teve tudo nas mãos e sob controle e quando as coisas começam a se perder ela perde o controle de si mesma e acaba fazendo esse tipo de coisa... E como sempre o Jasper foi muito carinhoso com ela, amo esse lado dele!*o*

Muuuuuito obrigada por todas as lindas reviews, amei todas elas e queria responder devidamente a todas!

Boas vindas aos leitores novos!

Bom, vou deixar vocês lerem pq eu já falei demais!

Nos vemos lá embaixo!

**

* * *

Capitulo XXVI: But I can't stop loving you.**

_Trecho da música Half of My Heart – Jonh Mayer ft. Taylor Swift_

**Bella POV**

Depois de escutar tudo o que a Alice disse eu não conseguia mais fica no meio recinto que ela, definitivamente aquela mulher não era a Alice que eu conheci há muito tempo atrás, definitivamente aquela não era a minha Alice.

Saí do quarto mal enxergando meus próprios pés, as lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto. Meu peito estava apertado e eu sentia uma angustia tomando conta de todo o meu corpo, eu nunca quis ver Alice daquele jeito, eu nunca pensei que a veria daquela maneira. A maneira fria como ela me olhava, como seus olhos brilhavam conforme ela ia jorrando palavras rudes e afiadas como navalhas que me faziam sentir cada vez pior, eu nunca pensei em tal coisa.

Antes que eu pudesse perceber braços firmes já estavam em volta do meu corpo, me aconchegando contra seu corpo. Edward resmungava algumas coisas sobre ficar calma e parar de chorar, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. As palavras de Alice martelavam em minha cabeça.

Edward me arrastou para algum lugar e me colocou sentada em seu colo e nós ficamos assim por alguns minutos. As lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto e ele sussurrando palavras confortáveis em meu ouvido, às vezes me fazendo sorrir.

- Você está melhor? – Edward perguntou, sua voz calma e límpida.

- Estou. – murmurei, escondendo meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço enquanto ele continuava acariciando minhas costas – Alice está tão diferente... e isso é culpa minha também, eu não deveria ter deixado ela daquela maneira, ela sempre foi tão boa comigo, Edwad. – falei, minha voz ficando embargada novamente.

- Bella, a culpa disso não é sua. – Edward falou, segurando meu queixo e levando meu rosto para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos – Alice está depressiva e com os sentimentos à flor da pele por muito motivos. – explicou e eu continuei com o sentimento da culpa sobre meus ombros – Ela não aceita que o holofote não esteja sobre ela, Bella, ela simplesmente quer a atenção de todos o tempo todo. – sua voz agia como um calmante.

- Mas eu fui tão egoísta, Edward. – resmunguei, não me conformando com todo esse conformismo de Edward – Com ela, com você, com toda a sua família. Eu fui uma vadia e eu reconheço isso e me mata, lentamente. – minha voz agora estava cheia de raiva – E Alice foi a única que teve coragem de me dizer tudo o que eu tinha pra dizer, nem você, nem sua família me trataram mal em momento algum desde que eu cheguei aqui esta noite. – eu não estava mais nos braços de Edward – Esme foi tão bondosa, como se eu não tivesse afastado-a de sua neta por sete anos, Carlisle como sempre muito educado e não mostrou nenhuma hostilidade... – parei para respirar.

- Bella, pare com todo esse drama. – Edward resmungou, suspirando longamente – O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou, ainda calmo – Que eu fique reclamando disso para o resto de vida e sempre jogando na sua cara o fato de você ter sentido medo? Porque se isso te fizer sentir melhor eu posso fazê-lo. – falou com um sorriso cínico e mostrando que não estava dando a mínima para o que eu estava dizendo – Você acha que eu quero transformar o resto de nossas vidas num inferno particular? Você acha que depois de sete anos separado de você eu quero ficar perdendo nosso tempo precioso com brigas idiotas que não nos levarão a lugar nenhum? – ele suspirou longamente, de novo.

- Eu queria que você deixasse de ser tão perfeito, Edward. – resmunguei, emburrada – Qualquer outro homem teria dito muitas verdades, me agredido, até. Mas você continua calmo e ainda me amando. Qualquer homem teria feito de tudo para me ver no fundo do poço, tiraria a criança de mim e me deixaria na merda, mas você além de ter ficado com raiva no início, ainda sim me amou e disse que nunca mais queria me largar. Você quer que eu volte pra você e quer que criemos uma família. – meus olhos já estavam marejados novamente.

Ele atravessou o quarto, acabando com a distancia que havia entre nós. Seus braços se enlaçaram em volta de minha cintura e ele colou sua testa na minha, nossas bocas a centímetros de distancia, eu podia sentir seu hálito quente em meu rosto, eu podia quase sentir o gosto de seus lábios sobre os meus. Então, como se não houvesse ninguém além de nós dois na face da Terra, ele me beijou e foi exatamente assim que eu me senti, como se existíssemos nós dois e nada mais fosse nos atrapalhar e que nós poderíamos ficar em nosso mundinho perfeito para todo o sempre.

Tão majestoso como veio, o beijo terminou. Edward beijou meu pescoço e eu pude sentir sua boca se arrastando até minha orelha, eu podia sentir um sorriso em seus lábios, eu podia sentir suas mãos quentes em minhas costas acariciando e mandando centelhas de eletricidade para todo o resto do corpo. A tensão entre nós, no ar, era quase palpável. Edward não precisava de muita coisa para que eu me rendesse em seus braços.

- Eu não sou qualquer um. – sussurrou por fim, sua voz estava rouca e fez cada pelo em meu corpo se arrepiar – Eu sou _seu_. – o murmúrio dele veio acompanhado de um gemido que escapou de minha garganta sem que eu notasse.

- Edward.... – eu sussurrei, minhas mãos indo direto para o cabelo emaranhado cor de bronze, meus dedos sentindo a maciez enquanto meu olfato se encarregava de entorpecer os outros sentidos, aspirando o perfume de Edward.

E tão rapidamente como aquele ambiente se tencionou com toda a eletricidade que estava percorrendo no corpo dos dois, ele sumiu, assim que escutamos a voz de Vanessa nos chamar do lado de fora do quarto, aparentemente nos procurando.

Edward gargalhou do meu suspiro e colou nossas testas novamente.

- Ela é sempre assim? – perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

- Se você quer dizer estraga prazeres, sim, sempre foi desse jeito. – falei, suspirando.

- Essa é minha menina. – Edward falou, orgulhoso e logo após selando nossos lábios com um beijo suave.

Não demorou nem um minuto e Vanessa adentrou o quarto feliz e saltitante. Logo quando nos viu abraçados uma gargalhada gostosa saiu de seus lábios e logo ela veio até Edward que a pegou no colo.

- Estou interrompendo de novo. – ela reclamou – Quando vocês vão deixar de serem melosos? Não, porque eu posso ficar morando aqui o tempo que vocês precisarem, eu amei essa mansão, é tão... grande. – suspirou, como se aquilo fosse entendiante.

- Vanessa, querida, nós temos a nossa própria casa, lembra? – Edward disse, piscando pra ela – E eu amo sua mãe não vamos deixar de ser melosos nunca. – disse, fazendo com que eu gargalhasse e o rosto de Vanessa ganhasse uma expressão de nojo.

- Tudo bem, só não fiquem se amassando na minha frente, ok? – resmungou fazendo um bico, Edward a abraçou forte e beijou seu rosto.

- Que história é essa de casa nossa? – perguntei, curiosa – Eu sei que vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa. – murmurei, vendo os dois trocarem olhares culpados – Eu ainda vou descobrir.

Não sei o que aconteceu, mas Vanessa e Edward começaram a sussurrar um na orelha do outro, me deixando totalmente de fora da conversa e ainda sem entender nada eu me afastei deles, bufando.

- Se vocês não se importam nós precisamos ir pra casa, amanhã você não vai escapar da aula, mocinha. – falei vendo Vanessa resmungar – Podemos ir? – sugeri, saindo do quarto.

Edward me seguia com Vanessa empoleirada em suas costas. Quando passamos na porta do quarto de Alice eu pude escutar Jasper falando alguma coisa para ela, mas eu não queria ficar bisbilhotando a conversa deles e logo segui para escada. Lá embaixo, na sala, o resto da família ainda mantinha uma conversa animada e pelo visto Claire, a irmã recém descoberta de Edward, tinha ido embora.

Esme estava abraçada com Carlisle ambos sentados num dos sofás da sala enquanto Emmett estava esparramado no outro sofá com Urso que dormia profundamente. Observando Urso era claro que ele já estava bastante velho, era até velho demais para um cachorro desse porte, eu me sentia triste por tê-lo deixado para trás, assim como tantas outras coisas...

- Já vão? – Esme perguntou, se levantando.

- Sim, Vanessa tem aula logo pela manhã. – expliquei, enquanto Esme dava um abraço em Vanessa que já tinha descido dos ombros de Edward.

Depois de se despedir de Esme, Vanessa foi se despedir de Emmett e Carlisle. Esme ainda estava parada em minha frente, me olhando com os olhos marejados. Então, subitamente, ela me abraçou forte e eu não tive outra opção a não ser abraçá-la de volta.

- Obrigada por fazer minha Alice acordar, Bella. – Esme murmurou, beijando minha testa – E eu não guardo nenhum rancor por você, eu sei até onde o instinto materno vai para proteger sua cria. Não se martirize mais por essa escolha, se _ele_ te perdoou, apenas siga em frente. – a voz de Esme era apenas um sussurro entre as gargalhadas de Emmett e Vanessa – Ele te ama mais do que tudo nessa vida e vocês merecem ser felizes. – sibilou por fim, soltando-me do abraço.

Só fui perceber que meus olhos estavam marejados quando senti uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto. Esperei até que Edward se despedisse dos pais para que pudéssemos ir.

- Vamos pegar um dos carros de Carlisle, cansei de andar de táxi. – Edward murmurou, quando nos saímos na noite fria de Nova Iorque, ele estava com Vanessa quase adormecendo em seu colo – Ela é tão linda. – comentou, observando nosso pequeno diabinho em seus braços.

- Ela puxou você. – falei entrando no carro enquanto ele a punha no banco detrás, deitada.

– Você fala isso como se você não fosse bonita. – Edward resmungou, dando a volta e entrando no carro, sentando-se no banco do motorista – Você é tão linda, Bella. – ele murmurou, passando a mão em meu rosto.

Virei meu rosto e beijei a palma de sua mão. Nós dois trocamos sorrisos e ele deu a partida no carro, nos levando para o meu apartamento. Ele colocou a sua mão sobre a minha que estava repousada em minha perna, acariciando-a.

- Bella, eu comprei uma casa para nós. – ele disse, sorridente – Vanessa já foi vê-la comigo hoje pela manhã e adorou, quero que você venha morar comigo, nós três. – explicou – Hoje se puder, nós passamos na sua casa e pegamos algumas coisas para que vocês possam dormir lá e depois nós vemos como faremos o resto. – ele disse num fôlego só.

Ainda assustada e processando todas as informações, lentamente. Minha cabeça deu um nó e eu só pude assentir positivamente para ele que abriu um largo sorriso, levando a minha mão até sua boca e beijando-a suavemente. Durante todo o caminho até meu apartamento ficamos em silêncio, as ruas estavam cheias e o trânsito estava um pouco congestionado.

Edward parou em frente ao meu prédio e logo estava saindo, veio diretamente abrir a porta do carro para mim, às vezes o cavalheirismo de Edward era algo inacreditável se eu não estivesse vendo com meus próprios olhos. Escutei Vanessa resmungando e não demorou muito e ela já estava levantando, completamente acordada. Parecia até que tinha colocado uma pilha nova.

Edward passou os braços por cima de meu ombro e nós seguimos Vanessa que correu escada acima. Quando entrei no apartamento estava tudo silencioso como sempre, Rosalie parecia não estar por aqui, acendi as luzes e pude ver mais flores em cima da mesa de centro que havia na sala, peguei o bilhete que havia nelas, eram de Royce.

- Rosalie, você está em casa? – perguntei, indo até o quarto dela que estava com a porta trancada – Rose, você está aí dentro? – falei, forçando a porta.

Não demorou muito par Rosalie abrir a porta com uma cara de quem acabara de acordar. Ela olhou surpresa para mim e abriu um pouco mais a porta, mostrando que estava acompanhada, ela saiu e veio conversar comigo na sala.

- Eu pensei que você não ia voltar hoje. – murmurou – Por isso eu deixei que ele dormisse aqui, mas se você quiser eu posso mandá-lo embora...

- Não precisa, eu passei só pra pegar algumas coisas, não vou dormir aqui hoje. – comentei, vendo Rosalie agindo estranhamente – Está tudo bem? Eu vi que Royce trouxe mais flores para você, o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Não é nada, Bella, foi só uma briga boba e ele quis se desculpar. – falou, ensaiando um sorriso que não veio – Não se preocupe, estou bem. – afirmou, me abraçando.

- Qualquer coisa você sabe que é só me ligar. – sussurrei em seu ouvido e ela sorriu.

Depois disso, ela voltou para o seu quarto. Vanessa pegava suas coisas enquanto Edward esperava ansiosamente na sala, aproveitei para ir até o meu quarto e pegar algumas roupas para mim também. Peguei roupas o suficiente pra uma semana, eu sei que até lá Edward já teria feito eu ficar de vez na casa, mas levei mesmo assim. Quando eu voltei pra sala, Edward falava ao celular, sua voz estava baixa e calma. Logo quando me viu ele sorriu para mim.

- Te ligo depois. – informou à outra pessoa que estava ao telefone com ele e desligou o aparelho.

- Quem era? – perguntei quando ele me rodeou com seus braços.

- Ninguém importante, coisas do hospital em L.A. – disse, beijando minha testa – Podemos ir? Estou ansioso para te mostrar a casa. – ele disse, mordendo o lóbulo de minha orelha, me fazendo sorrir.

Vanessa voltou com várias bolsas, provavelmente colocando tudo que lhe pertencia dentro das malas e fez Edward carregar todas elas. Após acomodar tudo no carro, nós seguimos para a nova casa que até mesmo eu estava ansiosa para ver. Vindo de Edward provavelmente era uma casa tão grande quanto a de sua família. Entramos em um bairro nobre da cidade, onde só haviam casas lindas e esplendorosas.

Ele estacionou o carro em frente à uma casa linda. Era tão majestosa e ao mesmo tempo tão acolhedora, parecia um castelo, não pelo tamanho, mas pela beleza, com certeza, aquela era a casa onde muito desejariam morar, era tão mágica. Percebi o sorriso bobo de Edward ao me ver praticamente babar na construção em nossa frente.

Vanessa logo correu para dentro da casa, após Edward ter lhe dado a chave. Nós a seguimos enquanto eu admirava todo o exterior da casa que era muito lindo à noite. A entrada toda iluminada era um charme à parte. Entretanto o choque ficou para a beleza e sofisticação do interior da casa.

- Gostou? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Estou sem palavras. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos verdes que estavam brilhando de felicidade – É perfeita, Edward, não há nenhuma palavra que possa descrevê-la melhor. – falei, ainda abobalhada pela perfeição daquela casa.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – ele disse, beijando a ponta do meu nariz, me fazendo rir – Finalmente você está começando a gostar de presentes. – ele sorriu torto, exatamente daquele jeito que me deixava com as pernas bambas.

E naquele momento eu me senti há sete anos atrás quando nós dois ainda éramos jovens e nada nos impedia de fazermos o que queríamos. Quando Edward sorria para mim e eu quase derretia, quando cada poro do meu corpo exalava felicidade. E era assim que eu estava me sentindo nesse momento, feliz e completa.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei, colando nossas testas.

- Eu também te amo, Bella. – ele disse e eu sentia sua respiração em meu rosto.

Nossos lábios se uniram num beijo apaixonado e calmo, nossas línguas brincando daquele jeito que só nós dois sabíamos, era sexy e sedutor o modo como as mãos de Edward me pressionando contra seu corpo, firmemente. Seu cheiro estava me deixando completamente desorientada, eu só queria mais e mais, talvez eu nunca fosse enjoar de Edward, isso seria completamente impossível.

- Eu vou ali vomitar e já volto. – Vanessa resmungou, fazendo com que nós nos separássemos, mas ainda sim os braços de Edward me mantinham firmes perto de seu corpo.

- Ei, mocinha, espera aí. – Edward disse, fazendo Vanessa parar no meio de caminho e girar seu corpo lentamente, bufando e com uma cara entediada – Eu faço questão de te colocar na cama, preciso aprender a ser um bom pai. – ele falou e Vanessa gargalhou.

- Eu não quero que você seja aqueles pais caretas, continue assim, eu te amo desse jeito. – ela murmurou enquanto Edward a levava pela mão para um dos quartos – Mãe, boa noite. – ela falou, fui até ela e beijei sua testa.

- Boa noite, meu amor. – sibilei e eles subiram as escadas.

Aproveitei o tempo sozinha e fui olhar o resto da casa e não deixava nada a desejar. Edward como sempre esbanjando todo o dinheiro que tinha em cada mínimo detalhe da casa. Nada faltava naquele lugar e eu me perguntava como Edward conseguira tudo isso em menos de uma semana.

Subi até o quarto que deduzi ser o do casal, pois já haviam algumas roupas de Edward no guardarroupas, levei minha pequena mala e resolvi tomar um banho quente. A água quente deixava todo o meu corpo mole e relaxado, deixando toda a tensão daquele dia ir por água abaixo. Saí do banho e coloquei meu pijama, Edward ainda estava no quarto com Vanessa fui até lá e encontrei os dois espremidos na cama, a televisão ainda estava ligada, mas os dois dormiam tranqüilamente.

Apaguei o aparelho que fazia barulhos altos de explosões e os cobri com o edredom. Depois desliguei a luz e fui até a cozinha pegar algo para comer. Abri a geladeira e para minha surpresa estava abarrotada de tudo o que fosse comestível. Peguei apenas uma latinha de refrigerante que se abriu com "pshh" e depois tomei quase metade num gole só. Segui até a sala e sentei no sofá, ligando a televisão em qualquer canal e me acomodei, apenas admirando cada detalhe da sala, realmente era tudo muito lindo.

Tomei um susto com duas mãos molhadas em volta de mim, me abraçando. Edward estava todo molhado, pelo menos a parte que não estava coberta por sua calça de dormir. Seu peito totalmente nu, seus cabelos ainda escorrendo água, aquela visão me fez perder o controle que estava comigo o dia todo ao lado de Edward.

Virei meu rosto e deixei que nossos lábios se chocassem e eu pude sentir um sorriso em seus lábios. Ele me pegou no colo e me subiu as escadas comigo, em momento algum separando nossos lábios. Suas mãos percorriam meu corpo fazendo com que cada toque fizesse a pele embaixo de suas mãos pegassem fogo.

Quando chegamos ao quarto ele me colocou no chão, minhas pernas estavam ficando cada vez mais fracas a cada toque dele. Minhas mãos passeavam por seu peito sem nenhum pudor, enquanto uma de suas mãos estavam segurando minha nuca e a outra já estava dentro de minha blusa e ele colocou-a em cima de meu seio, massageando lentamente e arrancando um gemido sôfrego de minha garganta. Ele me pressionava contra a porta, colando cada centímetro de nossos corpos, eu já podia sentir sua ereção em meu ventre.

Edward segurou em meus pulsos e levantou meus braços me deixando quase sem movimentos. Sua boca se deliciava em meu pescoço e aos poucos ia descendo, tão lentamente que eu já estava entrando em combustão espontânea. Minhas pernas estavam ficando moles e meu corpo todo estava excitado com aquela brincadeira.

- Apenas me deixe amá-la. – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me deixando completamente rendida a o que quer que seja que ele fosse fazer – Eu quero amá-la como deveria ter sido todos os dias nesses sete anos que ficamos separados. – ele mordeu minha orelha.

Eu estava de olhos fechados e soltando gemidos baixos, estava deixando os outros sentidos me guiarem naquele momento. Jeito como sua boca corria sobre a minha pele me fazia ficar cada vez mais excitada, meu corpo todo estava recebendo correntes elétricas. Eu já me sentia totalmente preparada para ele, mas eu sabia que Edward ainda me torturaria antes de me dar o que eu queria.

Ele soltou meus pulsos e meu reflexo fez com que minhas mãos fossem direto para o seu cabelo já desgrenhado por elas mais cedo. Ele começou a tirar minha camiseta lentamente, suas mãos faziam quase uma massagem. Ele continuava me beijando, cada vez mais sedento, cada vez mais furioso e eu apenas o acompanhava. Em algum momento eu já estava sem a minha camiseta e Edward começou a brincar com meus seios. Sua boca mordicava, lambia e sugava, me deixando completamente entorpecida de prazer.

Eu arranhava suas costas conforme minhas costas se arquejavam de prazer e cada vez ele provocava mais, os nossos gemidos baixos agora não eram mais distinguíveis, estávamos tão concentrados no prazer do outro que não sabia mais qual era a voz do outro, eu mal coordenava as palavras ininteligíveis que escapavam de meus lábios.

Edward subiu, traçando uma trilha de beijos por todo o meu colo e pescoço até chegar em meu queixo e depositou vários beijos naquele local, em seguida beijou minha boca, lentamente. Minhas pernas se enroscaram em sua cintura e ele me segurou, suas mãos estava em minha bunda e eu pude perceber ele apertando-me com força, soltei uma risadinha e ele me acompanhou, nos levando para a cama enorme que ficava posicionada bem no centro do quarto.

Senti o colchão macio em minha costa e Edward sobre o meu corpo, nossos dois já estávamos ofegantes e com o corpo muito quente, a cada toque eu sentia cada vez mais quente, estava entrando em combustão. Senti a mão de Edward tirando minha calça do pijama e, logo depois a calcinha já tinha ido para o chão também.

Senti seus dedos acariciando meu sexo suavemente, fazendo um gemido escapar de minha garganta, ele estava com um sorriso cínico em seus lábios. Depois eu senti seus dedos me penetrando, minha costa se arqueou com o contato, pedindo por mais.

Seus dedos brincavam comigo, me deixando louca. Ele fazia um movimento de vai e vem enquanto sua boca cobria o resto do meu corpo com beijos, eu sentia seu perfume e aquilo só servia para me deixar cada vez mais louca de desejo. Com grunhidos eu pedia por mais e ele me dava o que eu queria, seus dedos indo cada vez mais rápido.

Já sentia os espasmos tomando conta do meu corpo inteiro, quando ele retirou seus dedos de dentro de mim. Gemi frustrada, mas antes que eu pudesse perceber Edward já estava com a cabeça entre minhas pernas, sua língua em meu sexo, me fazendo perder a cabeça totalmente, agora eu puxava seus cabelos e pedia por mais.

E, então, eu senti as paredes do meu sexo se contraírem e eu soltei um gemido aliviado enquanto Edward limpava todos os resquícios de meu orgasmo. Ele subiu beijando cada canto de meu corpo, apenas sorrindo e murmurando coisas ininteligíveis. Minhas mãos foram ágeis em tirar suas calças junto com a boxer que ele usava enquanto ele me beijava, um beijo avassalador.

Ele, já sem roupa, abriu minhas pernas, senti seu membro em minha entrada e ele ia entrando lentamente, realmente me torturando de tanto prazer. Eu já estava zonza de tanto prazer.

- Por favor, E-edward... – minha voz falhou conforme eu sentia seu membro cada vez me preenchendo mais, me completando.

- Você está muito afobada, minha Bella. – ele gemeu em meu ouvido, sua voz fazendo meu corpo inteiro tremer.

Eu já sentia alguns sinais de que estava chegando ao ápice novamente. Quando eu o senti dentro de mim, foi como se meu corpo estivesse explodindo de tanto prazer. Forçando meu quadril contra o dele, eu o sentia completamente, fazendo minha cabeça rodar.

Então ele começou com movimentos lentos e vagarosos que estavam me torturando. Comecei a provocá-lo movimento meu quadril rapidamente, fazendo com que ele perdesse toda essa calma que estava me irritando.

Edward começou a estocar mais rápido, o barulho do atrito entre nossos corpos se misturava com os nossos gemidos e murmúrios. Minhas pernas se apertaram em torno de seu quadril fazendo com que os movimentos dele ficassem mais prazerosos

As investidas ficaram mais rápidas e eu senti meu corpo todo sentindo o prelúdio de um orgasmo. Os espasmos tomaram conta de meu corpo e as paredes de meu sexo se contraiam em volta de seu membro, meus gemidos estavam entrecortados e minha respiração falhada. Após mais algumas estocadas senti o liquido quente escorrer por minhas pernas e Edward gemeu em meu ouvido, depositando vários beijos em meu pescoço.

Meu corpo estava todo relaxado e jazia lânguido sob o corpo de Edward. Ele saiu de cima de mim, puxando-me para o seu lado na cama. Aconcheguei-me entre seus braços e ele ficou brincando com meu cabelo úmido de suor. Eu estava com um sorriso bobo em meus lábios e Edward também estava do mesmo jeito.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei, olhando em seus olhos verdes.

- Eu te amo mais. – ele murmurou com meu sorriso torto em seus lábios.

- Estou com frio. – sibilei, me apertando contra seu corpo e ele puxou um edredom, mas ainda sim me cercou com seus braços.

E antes que eu caísse em um sono profundo eu senti sua boca em meus cabelos, seguidos de uma melodia que eu não escutava há muito tempo. Era a minha canção de ninar, aquela que ele havia feito para mim. Eu não quase não lembrava a melodia, mas a voz rouca de Edward murmurando aquilo fez meu coração inflar de felicidade, levantei minha cabeça e beijei seu queixo, vendo ele sorrir para mim e voltar a cantarolar a melodia.

E eu caí em um sono profundo em seus braços.

* * *

Nossa, quero um Edward desses pra mim! Ele é tão fofo! *o*

E vocês o que acharam da conversa deles?

E essa lemon? O que vocês acharam? Esses dois são bem fogosos! =D

Bom, falem tudo o que acharam desse cap lá nas reviews!

**Beijos, May**


	27. Trouble

**Olá amores!**

Demorei para aparecer, huh? Mas cá estou com mais um capítulo!=D

Todo mundo gostaria de Edward né? Ele é muito fofo e compreensível. E não gente, a Vanessa não escutou nada, eu não faria isso com ela, coitada. Ia ser um trauma pra vida toda! rs

Sobre aquele telefone suspeito do 'hospital' vocês descobrirão nesse capítulo de quem era. A Esme realmente foi muito compassiva com a Bella, como sempre os Cullen são uns amores, não seria aqui que eles armariam um barraco, exceto pela Alice, rs...

Nesse capítulo também nós vamos descobrir qual é o 'problema' do título e tem a ver com a Rosalie...

Vou parar de falar e deixar vocês lerem...

Ah, obrigada por todas as lindas reviews!! E boas vindas aos novos leitores...

Nos vemos lá embaixo...

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVII: Trouble**

**Edward POV**

Despertei sentindo pequenos beijos depositados em meu pescoço e aos poucos iam subindo para o meu rosto. O cheiro de Bella me fazia tão dependente que eu podia ficar o dia todo sentindo aquele aroma de morangos que vinha de seu cabelo. Sentia seus dedos macios e suaves percorrendo meu peito, causando arrepios em todo meu corpo.

- Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumado. – resmunguei, ainda de olhos fechados – Vou querer acordar assim todos os dias. – completei.

- Eu prometo fazer isso todos os dias. – a voz límpida e suave me fez abrir os olhos e achar dois olhos cor de chocolates, brilhantes e me encarando, cheios de paixão.

- Eu vou cobrar. – falei, sorrindo enquanto ela se espreguiçava em meus braços – Estou com fome. – resmunguei, bocejando – Vamos tomar um café? – sugeri, beijando-a preguiçosamente.

- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa, vamos lá. – ela disse animada, estalando sua mão em minha perna.

- Você cozinhando? – sibilei, desacreditado – Ah, eu vou querer ver, com certeza. – levantei, procurando minha roupa que estava espalhada pelo quarto.

- Isso é seu. – ela gargalhou pegando minha boxer que estava no chão e jogando em mim – Cozinho melhor que você. – apontou o dedo em meu rosto.

- Qualquer um cozinha melhor que eu. – mordi seu dedo.

Ela bufou, dando as costas para mim e saiu do quarto. Terminei de me vestir e antes de descer passei no quarto de Vanessa que estava vazio, provavelmente ela já estava na cozinha com a mãe. Desci até a cozinha e as duas estavam lá, as mulheres da minha vida. Vanessa estava sentada no balcão olhando Bella girar as panquecas no ar, gargalhando.

Aquela cena me fez lembrar das outras mulheres da minha vida. Alicia, Jessica e minha outra Vanessa, tinha que ligar para elas e saber como andavam as coisas. Fazia algum tempo que não recebia notícias de Alicia e isso não era bom. Justo nesse período, perto do dia que seu marido morrera.

- Paaaai, vem aqui. – Vanessa gritou de dentro da cozinha, ela mal notara que eu estava encostado no batente da porta, observando-as. Caminhei até ela que sorria e quase pulava de felicidade – Eu que fiz essa panqueca, come. – quase enfiou o garfo em minha goela junto com a comida.

- Vanessa, devagar. – Bella repreendeu-a.

- Muito bom. – falei, tirando o garfo da minha boca e mostrando uma cara harmoniosa para Vanessa – Acho que você já pode montar um restaurante, ficou muito bom. – acrescentei e ela gargalhou, seu rosto vermelho.

Ela pulou em meu colo e deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha, depois desceu e saiu correndo para a sala dizendo que ia assistir televisão. Bella continuava a fazer nosso café quando eu a abracei por trás e beijei seu pescoço. Senti seu corpo vibrar numa risada.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei em seu ouvido.

- Nossa, você está mesmo meloso. – Bella falou, virando seu rosto e dando um selinho em mim – Eu também te amo, agora pode me soltar? – reclamou, com a jarra de leite quente nas mãos – Vou acabar te queimando. – reclamou, passando por mim.

- Tem certeza que posso comer isso? – perguntei, roubando uma das suas panquecas – Se eu cair morto aqui fique sabendo que a culpa será toda sua. – provoquei, dando um tapa em sua bunda quando ela passou por mim, bufando, o que a fez ficar mais irritadiça ainda.

- Eu não teria tanta sorte. – ela retrucou, piscando em minha direção.

- Claro que não, a sua sorte maior foi ter me encontrado. – sibilei, convencido.

- Vá à merda. – ela gargalhou e eu a puxei pela cintura, beijando seus lábios vagarosamente.

Durante todo o café o clima estava alegre e descontraído, Vanessa era uma figura e tudo o que ela falava me fazia gargalhar. Ela era muito avançada para a sua idade, sempre inteligente e sabia como irritar Bella melhor que eu.

Depois que terminamos, Bella precisava ir para o trabalho e Vanessa para o colégio, claro que eu fiquei de motorista já que ainda não estava realmente empregado no hospital. Deixei Bella na redação da revista onde ela trabalhava e depois me dirigi para a escola de Vanessa.

Parei em frente ao colégio e ela saltou do carro, quase pulando. Resolvi acompanhá-la até a porta de sua sala e ela não fez nenhum objeção a isso, pelo contrário, ela quase me arrastou para dentro da sala de aula junto com ela, mas eu disse que não poderia ficar e ela entendeu.

- Pena que minha professora não está aqui, eu queria que você a conhecesse, ela é legal. – comentou, um pouco aborrecida.

- Não tem problema, outro dia eu passo aqui e você me apresenta, tudo bem? – perguntei, passando a mão em seus cabelos ruivos, bagunçando-os.

Ela assentiu e entrou para a sala. Saí dali e segui em direção à saída, estava tão distraído que mal notei quando uma mulher parou repentinamente em minha frente. Pisquei algumas vezes até perceber Gabriella, estupefata e parada em minha frente. Eu também fiquei surpreso, na verdade, eu estava sem reação nenhuma, não sabia o que fazer.

- Quem é vivo sempre aparece. – Gabriella disse, sorrindo – Ontem você mal me deixou falar ao telefone. – ela reclamou, com um sorriso triste em seus lábios. Ainda sim ela mantinha uma distancia considerável de mim.

- Er... eu estava ocupado. – murmurei, ainda surpreso por encontrá-la aqui – Não podia atendê-la. – completei.

- Você arrumou outra mulher, Edward. – não foi uma pergunta e eu podia ver ser olhar decepcionado ante a sua afirmação – Quem é? – indagou, sua voz um pouco tremida.

- Isso não é hora nem lugar, Gabriella. – falei, seco.

- Se você não falar comigo hoje eu sei que nunca mais falará comigo de qualquer jeito. – retrucou – Aliás, o que você numa escola primária em Nova York, Edward? Você mora a três milhas* daqui Edward, em Los Angeles. – ela sibilou, curiosa e frustrada.

- Gabriella, nós podemos, pelo menos, sair daqui? Conversar em outro lugar que não seja num corredor de uma escola? – perguntei, exasperado, minhas mãos corriam por meu cabelo, desalinhado-os ainda mais.

- Não posso, estou a caminho de uma aula, Edward. – ela resmungou, seus braços cruzados em frente ao corpo – Eu só quero saber isso, depois eu prometo que te deixo ir embora sem maiores confusões. – ela murmurou, levantando uma sobrancelha e o lado esquerdo de seus lábios se arquearam num sorriso malicioso

- Tudo bem. –suspirei derrotado, sabia que ela não me deixaria em paz enquanto eu não o fizesse – Eu estou aqui porque vim trazer minha filha ao colégio. – pude ver sua boca se abrindo em um pequeno "o" e lhe faltaram palavras – Sim, eu tenho uma filha.

- Mas como? – ela balbuciou – Não pode... mas você... ela... quem... – ela não conseguia formar uma frase completa ou que fizesse sentido. Sua boca se abriu e ela ensaiou alguma coisa por uns cinco minutos, mas depois voltou a fechá-la.

- Eu disse que esse não era o melhor momento para falarmos, Gabriella. – resmunguei, bravo – Mas agora você vai querer uma explicação. – resmunguei novamente, a puxando pelo braço e a levando para uma sala vazia que estava próxima de nós dois. Abri a porta bruscamente e entramos – Eu nunca te contei isso, Gabriella, mas eu fui casado, antes de conhecer e ainda sou casado, nunca cheguei a me separar perante à lei. – falei e ela escutava atentamente, sua expressão era totalmente de surpresa – E ela foi um dos motivos pelos quais eu mudei para Los Angeles, ela me abandonou, ela fugiu enquanto éramos casados e isso me deixou totalmente perdido. – respirei fundo.

- Ela estava grávida. – Gabriella sibilou, seus olhos estavam marejados – E você vai voltar para ela. – não foi uma pergunta.

- Já o fiz. – murmurei.

- Eu preciso ir para a sala de aula, as crianças estão me esperando. – falou, ajeitando sua roupa e limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos – Adeus. – murmurou, sem olhar em meus olhos.

A segurei pelo antebraço.

- Você quer conversar sobre isso? – perguntei, sentindo pena em vê-la nesse estado.

- Me solta, Edward. – sibilou e eu soltei.

- Se você precisar de qualquer coisa você pode me ligar. – falei, vendo-a sair.

É, eu tinha o dom de estragar a vida das outras pessoas.

**Bella POV**

Cheguei à redação, mal conseguia fazer tudo que o Peter estava pedindo, eram tantas coisas a serem editadas para que a revista chegasse as bancas na data prevista que eu queria que me desdobrar em duas para fazer tudo o que estava sendo jogado em minha mesa.

Carmem resolvera, justo hoje, ficar doente e uma outra – incompetente, diga-se de passagem – veio em seu lugar. Eu estava quase arrancado os meus cabelos com a pinça quando meu celular tocou. Peguei-o e no visor o número não identificado piscava incessante.

- Alô. – murmurei, meio distraída, digitando uma matéria.

- Bella? – a voz de Alice me fez quase derrubar o telefone – Está podendo atender? Posso ligar mais tarde se você quiser. – acrescentou, rapidamente.

- Não, posso falar, Allie. – disse, feliz por Alice estar ligando por vontade própria para Bella – Está tudo bem?

- Oh sim, está tudo bem. – falou – Eu estou ligando para saber se você gostaria de almoçar comigo, se você estiver disponível, claro. – Alice como sempre muito cuidadosa.

- Tudo bem, estou disponível sim. – confirmei – Você pode passar aqui e depois nós iremos para o restaurante que você escolher. – sibilei, sorrindo – Eu saio meio-dia.

- Ok, estarei aí. – murmurou – Até daqui a pouco.

- Até. – respondi e ela desligou, logo em seguida.

Aquele almoço seria no mínimo tenso depois daquela briga de ontem. Alice e eu tínhamos muitas roupas para lavar, nós duas precisamos nos entender. Eu não agüentava mais aquela Alice que não gosta de nada nem de ninguém, aquela não tem piedade ou dó das outras pessoas. Eu queria minha amiga de volta, do jeito que ela era há algum tempo atrás. E eu tinha que conseguir isso.

Continuei o resto da manhã trabalhando e fazendo milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo, realmente minha assistente chata fazia falta, adorava a organização dela, porque eu sempre me perdia em tamanha bagunça e a substituta não sabia fazer de um jeito que não deixasse pior do que já estava.

Até a hora do almoço eu consegui fazer um pouco mais da metade do que eu tinha que fazer, aquilo estava muito bom, mas em outros tempos eu já teria terminado. Saí para fora da redação, encontrando Mike Newton no elevador, sim ele mesmo. Aquele mesmo que eu conheci em Forks que fora meu primeiro namorado. E também minha primeira decepção amorosa.

- Oi Bella. – ele disse.

- Oi Newton. – respondi, como sempre eu tratava de ignorá-lo. Ele não merecia nem que eu falasse com ele, canalha.

- Bella, eu estava pensando se nós... – não deixei ele terminar aquela frase.

- Não, não vou sair com você, seu brocha. – por sorte a porta do elevador se abriu e eu saí, ainda praguejando contra o cretino.

O Porshe amarelo de Alice já estava parado em frente à saída da redação, agradeci silenciosamente. Entrei no carro e Alice sorriu para mim. O caminho até o restaurante, que era perto foi silencioso, ninguém se atreveu a dizer nada e a tensão no ar era palpável. Deixamos o carro no estacionamento do restaurante e seguimos para dentro, nenhum de nós duas falou qualquer coisa.

A hostess nos colocou em uma mesa, afastada, exatamente para que pudéssemos conversar sem sermos motivo de toda atenção no recinto. Esperamos que a moça saísse e Alice abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou novamente.

- Me desculpe. – ela sussurrou após alguns segundos, olhando em meus olhos – Eu não queria te ofender dizendo todas aquelas coisas ontem à noite, eu sinto muito, Bella, mas eu perdi o controle da situação. – sibilou, sua voz era quase uma súplica.

- Alice, eu não vou dizer que fiquei feliz com o que eu escutei ontem, ninguém gosta da verdade sendo jogada em sua cara do modo como você o fez. – suspirei, olhando nos olhos verdes de Alice – Mas você falou tudo o que eu precisava ouvir Alice. Antes eu não pude ver, mas agora eu vejo e me arrependo muito de todas as merdas que eu fiz no passado. – comentei.

- Mas ainda sim eu não tinha o direito, Bella. – resmungou – Por isso eu peço desculpas.

- Eu também preciso lhe pedir desculpas, Alice. – murmurei – Você era minha melhor amiga e eu não tinha nenhum direito de fazer isso com você, você sempre esteve do meu lado quando eu precisei e eu deveria ter lhe telefonado, deveria ter feito o mínimo que fosse para você não ficar sozinha. – suspirei, triste.

- Bella, nós duas erramos, eu sei disso perfeitamente. – Alice disse, séria – Mas eu não quero ficar remoendo isso mais, quero fazer igual ao meu irmão e seguir em frente, ninguém vive somente do passado. – seus olhos estavam marejados – Eu quero minha amiga de volta e agora eu entendo o que você sentiu, Bella, porque eu também serei mãe. – uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha quando disse isso.

- Alice, meu bem. – eu sorri entre as lágrimas que também desciam por meu rosto – Uma criança na sua vida e de Jasper será um presente. Vocês merecem isso, aposto como Jasper está feliz... – não consegui me segurar e levantei para abraçá-la.

- Estou tentando me acostumar a essa ideia. – ela murmurou, depois que eu a soltei do abraço e voltei para o meu ligar – Eu não queria esse filho, Bella, não é porque eu tenho medo que Jasper vá ou não aceitar, porque eu o conheço muito bem e sei que nunca faria isso comigo, mas eu nunca estive empolgada em ser mãe... – sua voz era apenas um sussurro e ela não olhava em meus olhos, ela estava envergonhada pelo o que estava dizendo.

- Não se preocupe, Alice, você será uma boa mãe. – incentivei, acariciando sua mão por cima da mesa – Toda mãe de primeira viagem sente esse tipo de insegurança, mas ser mãe é um privilégio tão compensador que você vai gostar da experiência. – falei, fazendo-a sorrir.

- Eu prometo melhorar em relação a isso. – sorriu, realmente querendo sorrir – Só preciso me acostumar com essa ideia e esquecer todo a neura da minha cabeça. – ela acariciou minha mão – Vamos comer, estou morta de fome. – gargalhou e eu concordei.

- E eu prometo te ajudar nisso. – ela assentiu, seus olhos brilharam de felicidade.

- Obrigada Bella, eu te amo. – murmurou.

- Eu também te amo, Allie. – falei, dando risadas.

- Isso ficou tão meloso. – ela fez uma cara de nojo e logo após estávamos gargalhando novamente.

Conversávamos e colocávamos toda nossa conversa de anos em dia, Alice estava tão radiante e mudada, agora sim parecia a minha Alice dos tempos de Forks. Estava tão entretida na conversa que quando meu celular tocou, eu quase pulei de susto, peguei o celular e vi que era Rosalie.

- Oi Rose. – atendi, animada.

- Bella? – sua voz era apenas um fio – Você pode vir até aqui, estou precisando de você. – sua voz falhou várias vezes durante a frase – Por favor? – ela desabou no choro.

- Tudo bem, querida, estou indo. – falei, minha voz soava muito séria.

Desliguei o telefone e Alice me olhava curiosa.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu com Rose, pode me levar até o meu apartamento? – perguntei e ela já estava chamando a hostess para fechar a nossa conta.

Alice saiu em disparada pelas ruas, indo o mais rápido que podíamos. E a voz de Rosalie ao telefone não saia de minha cabeça parecia que ela estava... sofrendo. Chegamos ao meu apartamento em dez minutos. Subimos rapidamente, pela escada mesmo, abri a porta com os dedos tremendo e quando dei a primeira olhada em meu apartamento foi um susto.

Estava todo revirado, os moveis menos jogados pelo chão, a televisão estava espatifada perto da estante onde ela ficava. Estava horripilante, parecia o palco de alguma briga entre brutamontes. Pulando algumas coisas largadas no chão, segui até o quarto de Rosalie, o resto da casa estava no mesmo estado ou pior que a sala.

Entrei no quarto de Rosalie e a notei, espremida entre a cama e uma cômoda, estava sentada no chão frio, abraçando seus joelhos e escondendo o rosto entre as pernas. Seu longo cabelo loiro estava bagunçado e tinha uma aparência maltratada.

Cheguei até ela, que levantou o rosto para mim e, então, a raiva tomou conta de todo o meu corpo. Seu rosto estava cheio de hematomas e coberta de sangue, já seco. Seus braços também tinham vários hematomas roxos e grandes. Ela se jogou em meus braços e eu tomei cuidado para não apertá-la demais.

Seu choro silencioso molhava minha camisa e eu afagava seu cabelo. Ela estava desolada e eu estava com muita raiva que eu poderia matar aquele bastardo, eu tinha certeza que fora ele quem fez essa atrocidade contra ela. Todas as flores que ele lhe mandava todos os dias tinham um motivo sádico e doentio. Cada vez que ela apanhava dele queria se desculpar e sempre a convencia a voltar com ele.

Pude ver o rosto horrorizado de Alice na porta do quarto olhando aquela cena e logo depois pegou seu celular, discando rapidamente algum número. Eu queria fazer os devidos curativos em Rosalie, mas eu sabia que havia alguns ferimentos graves. Com delicadeza, levantei-a e a guiei-a para o banheiro, precisava limpar o rosto para saber exatamente onde estava o ferimento.

Sentei-a no vaso sanitário e peguei uma toalha úmida, comecei limpar seu rosto com suavidade, não querendo forçar seu rosto frágil e dolorido. Seu olhar estava vazio e apenas as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Ela me deixou limpar os locais onde tinha sangue.

Não demorou muito para que Edward entrasse no banheiro, me assustando. Ele estava com uma expressão séria e fria, em suas mãos ele trazia uma maleta com suas coisas.

Ele se ajoelhou na frente de Rosalie e aos poucos ia fazer os curativos, escondendo as marcas deixadas por aquele monstro. Rosalie ainda continuava inexpressiva, às vezes, conforme Edward ia mexendo nos machucados um lampejo de dor passava por seus olhos, mas era rápido demais. Deixei Edward fazer seu trabalho e fui para a sala, me surpreendendo ao ver Emmett e Alice conversando aos sussurros.

- Eu sei quem fez isso. – murmurei, eles olharam imediatamente para mim – Só preciso que ela confirme, mas eu tenho certeza que o namorado dela fez essa monstruosidade. – sibilei, raivosa.

- Será que ninguém escutou? – Alice indagou, possessa – Não é normal você escutar tudo sendo quebrado e achar que é normal, olha o estado desse apartamento, aposto que isso gerou o mínimo de barulho suspeito. – afirmou, indignada.

- Eu não sei, Alice. – falei – Aqui é um apartamento por andar e o de cima só tem gente nas férias e eu no andar debaixo mora o Jacob, ele não está em casa hoje, está viajando. – expliquei – Seria muito difícil alguém escutar qualquer coisa nessa situação. – disse-lhe, séria.

- Não importa, Alice, já está feito. – Emmett se pronunciou, seus olhos estavam raivosos – Eu farei de tudo para colocar esse canalha na cadeia e não haverá dinheiro no mundo que o tire de lá, ou eu não me chamo Emmett Cullen. – esbravejou.

Ninguém disse mais nada, Emmett estava mais do que certo e eu o apoiaria em qualquer coisa pra colocar esse homem atrás das grades. Nós começamos a arrumar o apartamento, Emmett ajudou pegando as coisas mais pesadas, realmente, tinha feito um belo estrago no apartamento.

Edward apareceu algum tempo depois, seu rosto ainda era frio e revoltado.

- Ela precisa descansar. – avisou para mim.

- Eu vou levá-la para o quarto. – disse, correndo para o banheiro e encontrando-a aos prantos novamente – Vamos, meu bem, vou te levar para descansar um pouco. – acalmei-a.

Coloquei-a no meu quarto que era o menos destruído, talvez porque estivesse trancado. Deitei-a na cama, sua aparência era deplorável e digna de dó. Ela deitou em meu colo assim que eu sentei na cama ao lado dela.

- Foi o Royce. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu sei. – eu murmurei.

- Obrigada por tudo, Bella. – ela sibilou, a voz entrecortada.

- Rose, você é minha melhor amiga e isso é o mínimo que eu posso fazer por você.

- Obrigada mesmo assim, seria horrível sem você aqui. – disse Rosalie com a voz falhando.

- Eu sempre estarei aqui. – murmurei, acariciando seus cabelos.

- Chama o Emmett aqui? – perguntou, sonolenta.

- Claro. – falei, colocando-a apoiada em seu travesseiro.

Saí do quarto olhando a frágil mulher em minha cama, quase adormecida. Meu estomago se revirava em pensar o que ela tinha sofrido hoje mais cedo. Corri até a sala e Emmett conversava com os irmãos.

- Emmett, ela está te chamando. – avisei, ele quase foi correndo até o quarto.

Fui até Edward e sentei em seu colo, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro e ele acariciou minhas costas, beijando o topo de minha cabeça. Ele estava tenso, Edward como qualquer pessoa em sã consciência odiava violência e ainda mais violência contra uma mulher. Fiquei sentada em seu colo vendo Emmett entrar em meu quarto, deixando-os ter seu momento a sós.

Dando-lhes a privacidade que mereciam.

**Emmett POV**

Estava tão revoltado com aquela situação que eu podia matar o desgraçado com as próprias mãos e ainda não seria o suficiente para me acalmar. Era muita covardia dele agredir uma mulher dessa maneira, ainda mais agredir Rosalie que nunca machucaria alguém. Quando Bella me disse que ela me chamava meu coração deu um salto dentro do peito, ela não se esqueceu de mim, assim como eu não esqueci dela em nenhum momento de minha vida.

Entrei no quarto numa quase penumbra, avistando o pequeno corpo na cama, encolhido em posição fetal. Nem de longe parecia a minha Rosalie. Cheguei até a beirada da cama e sentei de leve tentando não acordá-la, mas para minha surpresa ela ainda não tinha adormecido e assim que eu sentei, ela se arrastou para perto de mim. Seus braços finos enlaçaram minha cintura, assim como seu corpo que se arrastava para cima do meu.

Rodeei-a com meus braços, como se quisesse protegê-la. Ela aninhou sua cabeça em meu peito, aspirando profundamente, me acomodei no centro da cama e tentei deixá-la mais confortável para que dormisse, mas ela se recusou, continuou em meu colo, espremida contra mim.

- Quero ficar assim. – ela murmurou, colocando o rosto na curva de meu pescoço.

- Tudo bem, minha Rose. – sussurrei, acariciando seu cabelo.

- Obrigada, ursão. – ela tentou dar uma risada, mas desistiu, provavelmente sentiu dores.

- Disponha, ursinha. – murmurei contra seu cabelo.

Depois de um tempo, apenas acariciando seus cabelos com delicadeza, pude sentir sua respiração ficar lenta e pesada. Ela tinha dormido. Respirei fundo, sentindo o perfume dela, ainda como havia guardado em sua memória, me atingir, fazendo que com que suspirasse pesadamente.

Faria tudo para fazê-la feliz novamente.

**Bella POV**

Ainda estávamos na sala quando algum tempo depois Emmett saiu de meu quarto, sozinho. Seu rosto estava tenso, porém estava controlado.

- Ela dormiu, quando ela acordar eu faço questão de levá-la para dar queixa. – disse, sério – Eu posso passar a noite aqui com ela, se você não se incomodar, não quero que aquele canalha volte aqui e surpreenda vocês durante a noite. – explicou.

- Claro, Emm. – concordei, levantando do colo de Edward – Nós vamos até casa de seus pais pegar a Vanessa e depois vamos para casa, qualquer coisa que ela quiser pode me ligar, não importa o horário. – falei, séria.

- Obrigado por me deixar ficar ao lado dela. – Emmett murmurou, sua voz cheia de emoção.

- Eu que tenho que agradecer, ela precisa de você aqui. – sorri, abraçando ele.

Ele riu baixo, retribuindo o abraço. Alice e Edward saíram e eu os segui, todos estavam calados e o ar estava pesado. O silêncio sepulcral permaneceu até que chegamos na casa dos Cullen e Vanessa apareceu sendo carregada por Jasper, os dois gargalhavam.

- Mãe! Pai! – ela exclamou assim que nos viu. Jasper a colocou no chão e ela veio correndo e pulou nos braços de Edward – Achei que vocês iam me deixar morando aqui. – falou, beijando meu rosto.

- Você acha que ia se livrar de mim assim tão facilmente, bebê. – Edward fez questão de enfatizar a última palavra, Vanessa soltou um muxoxo, respirando fundo.

Ficamos algum tempo lá, até contarmos tudo para Esme e Carlisle enquanto Alice e Jasper distraiam Vanessa. Esme e Carlisle ficaram chocados com toda a história, Esme queria trazer Rose para cá de qualquer jeito, ela queria cuidar de Rose. Entretanto, a convenci que era melhor que ela descansasse hoje e esperássemos até que ela quisesse falar sobre isso conosco.

Chegamos em casa e Vanessa não demorou muito para dormir no sofá da sala, assistindo televisão. Edward a levou para o quarto dela, ajeitando-a na cama, eu estava no quarto, mandando algumas coisas para o editor da revista.

- Vou tomar um banho. – Edward informou, jogando na mesinha de cabeceira seu celular, a chave do carro e sua carteira.

Assenti, vendo de relance ele tirando a camisa e entrando no banheiro. Soltei uma risadinha, balançando a cabeça e voltando a fazer o que eu tinha que fazer. Poucos minutos depois do celular de Edward tocou.

- Bella, você pode atender? – Edward gritou no banheiro.

- Claro. – respondi, me arrastando pela cama até o celular. Peguei o pequeno aparelho e em sua tela piscava o nome 'Alicia', sem pensar duas vezes atendi a chamada – Alô. – falei, um pouco seca.

- Ed? - a voz feminina doce disse do outro lado da linha.

- Não, aqui é a Bella. – falei, querendo saber quem era a mulher.

- Oh, oi Bella. - a moça disse como se já me conhecesse há muito tempo – Aqui é Alicia, uma amiga de Edward de Los Angeles. – explicou, bastante animada – Ele está?

- Ele está no banho. – resmunguei, mordendo meus lábios, inconfortável com aquela conversa.

- Ah, hum... você pode pedir para ele me ligar depois? – perguntou, eu podia sentir um sorriso em sua voz – Fale que é importante e que estamos morrendo de saudades dele. – disse, com uma voz irritantemente doce que afetava meus tímpanos.

- Pode deixar que eu aviso, Alicia. – respondi contra minha vontade.

- Obrigada, Bella. – sibilou – Foi um prazer falar com você. – sua voz estava cheia de animação, a qual que não entendia.

- Foi um prazer. – repeti, ironizando – Até mais.

- Tchau Bella. – ela disse e eu desliguei o telefone.

Joguei o celular de volta onde estava antes e me joguei de costas sobre os travesseiros que estavam ali. Fazendo uma careta me perguntava quem era a mulher. Talvez ela fosse alguém que Edward estivesse tendo um relacionamento antes deles voltarem. Talvez fosse uma amiga. Eu não fazia ideia, mas o ciúmes estava tomando conta de meu corpo.

Edward saiu do banheiro, enrolado em sua toalha, aquela cena me fez resfolegar, como sempre, mas dessa vez eu desviei o olhar e voltei ao meu trabalho. Pelo canto dos olhos o observei passando por mim e indo até o guarda-roupa.

- Quem era? – perguntou, um pouco desinteressado.

- Alicia. – respondi tentando não transparecer minhas emoções – Ela disse para você ligar para ela e que era importante. Ah, ela também disse que estava com saudades de você. – foi impossível não perceber a ironia na última frase.

- Bella... – ele suspirou, eu não olhei para ele.

Ele trocou de roupa tranquilamente, depois veio até mim e pegou o notebook que estava em meu colo, fechando-o e colocando na cômoda. Olhei para ele que estava com o rosto tranquilo que me deixava calma.

- Posso explicar? – perguntou, levantando meu rosto para que pudesse olhar em meus olhos, assenti e ele continuou – Alicia não é nada do que você está pensando, eu juro para você, Bella. – ele murmurou, sério – Ela é apenas uma grande amiga minha, eu fiz o parto da filha dela e ela me escolheu como padrinho da Vanessa. – explicou.

- O nome dela é Vanessa? – perguntei, surpresa.

- Sim e por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, eu que escolhi o nome da menina. – sorriu, acariciando meu rosto suavemente – E só para isso ficar ainda mais inacreditável, elas nasceram no mesmo dia, no dia do seu aniversário. – murmurou, sorrindo bobamente – Alicia é só uma amiga, ela nunca quis nada além disso comigo e eu também nunca quis mais nada do que nossa amizade, ela me ajudou muito, sempre. – Edward disse e eu me senti mal imediatamente, eu sabia o porque ele tinha se sentido mal.

- Desculpa, eu só... – eu nem conseguia terminar a frase.

- Tudo bem, minha esposa ciumenta. – ele riu, beijando meus lábios rapidamente – Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não estou e nunca vou te trair, eu te amo. – as palavras dele me atingiram e eu mordi os lábios para não chorar.

- Eu também te amo. – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

Ele sorriu, me beijando lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento à sos. Ele se acomodou na cama, levando-me consigo, ele deitou ao meu lado, com as mãos em minhas costas me puxando para mais perto. Minhas mãos brincavam com o cabelo dele, meus dedos se deliciando com a textura suave dos fios cor de bronze.

- Estou cansada. – murmurei, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, vamos dormir então. – ele concordou, nos cobrindo com o edredom.

Eu bocejei novamente e ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, me aconcheguei ali sentindo o cheiro de seu perfume. Ele acariciava meu cabelo e murmurava minha canção de ninar, rapidamente fui arrastada para um sono profundo.

**Edward POV**

Acordei sozinho na cama, escutei Bella cantarolando desafinada no banheiro e o barulho da água caindo, senti uma vontade imensa de tomar um banho junto com ela, mas olhei para o relógio e percebi que estava atrasado, hoje era o meu primeiro dia no hospital onde eu consegui um emprego.

Troquei de roupas rapidamente e desci para a cozinha, preparando as coisas mais fáceis para o café da manhã, afinal eu não sabia cozinha muito bem. Vanessa desceu saltitante com seu uniforme escolar e seu casaco de frio.

- Você que está cozinhando hoje? – perguntou, rindo.

- Sim, _mademoiselle_. – falei, e ela me olhou desconfiada.

- O que significa isso? – perguntou, curiosa.

- Senhorita. – respondi, colocando uma xícara de leite quente em sua frente.

- Legal, que língua é essa?

- Francês, querida. – respondi, tomando um gole de café fumegante, aquecendo cada parte por onde passava.

- Você me ensina a falar francês? – perguntou, animada. Por alguns instantes vi Alice em minha frente.

- Um dia, _mon amour_. – murmurei, rindo – É muito difícil e leva tempo. – expliquei quando ela fez um bico.

- Ta né? – resmungou, fazendo uma careta e olhou para o copo em sua frente – Eu não tomo leite, lembra? – sua voz estava cheia de ironia.

Eu dei um sorriso envergonhado e ela caiu na gargalhada enquanto eu tirava o copo de perto dela. Bella entrou na cozinha já arrumada para o trabalho, quando passou por mim seu perfume de morango me fez suspirar.

- Você quer café, Vanessa? – Bella perguntou, colocando uma xícara vazia em sua frente. Ela assentiu e Bella encheu a xícara.

- Eu esqueci que ela tinha alergia a leite. – comentei, envergonhado.

- Tudo bem, amor. – Bella me acalmou – Ela sabe que é alérgica, ela sempre vai lembrar você. – ela sorriu, juntando nossos lábios num beijo rápido.

Depois do café, levei Bella para o trabalho e depois deixei Vanessa em sua escola, desejando não encontrar com Gabriella em algum canto do colégio. E não encontrei. Segui para o meu trabalho pensando em comprar um carro para que Bella não ficasse tão dependente de mim.

Cheguei ao hospital com alguns minutos de sobra, logo conheci a diretora do hospital que me apresentou a todos e fez explicou como funcionavam as coisas, não era muito diferente de todos os outros hospitais que trabalhei.

Encontrei Carlisle algumas vezes pelos corredores, mas nunca tínhamos tempo para parar e conversar mais que dois minutos. O dia estava um pouco corrido hoje. Pela tarde Alice me ligou dizendo que buscaria Vanessa no colégio e também avisou que Emmett havia levado Rose até a delegacia, e ela tinha dado queixa de Royce.

Meu turno estava quase acabando quando meu celular vibrou em meu bolso. A primeira pessoa em que pensei foi Bella, mas quando atendi fiquei surpreso ao escutar a voz de Alicia do outro lado da linha.

- Edward? – ela perguntou, cautelosa, talvez pelo modo como eu suponho que Bella deva ter falado com ela ontem.

- Olá Alicia. – falei, animado – Tudo bem, querida?

- Oi, Ed. – ela suspirou – Estou bem, mas preciso conversar com você. – ela disse, respirando pesarosa – É importante. – acrescentou.

Entrei em uma das salas vazias e sentei-me na beirada de uma cama vazia, preocupado com o que ela tinha a dizer.

- Pode falar, Alicia. – murmurei, passando a mão em meus cabelos, nervoso.

* * *

E então, o que acharam desse capítulo?

Edward, Bella e Vanessa, finalmente convivendo como uma família, não é lindo?

Alice começando a se redimir...

Rosalie sofrendo com violência do namorado e não contando para ninguém, foi tenso e o Roye foi um canalha!

Emmett mostrando que ama a Rose e ama muito, até teve direito a um POV, o que vocês acharam?

Bella cheia de ciúmes da Alicia, será que ela realmente será um problema na vida deles?

E o que será que a Alicia tem para dizer? Façam suas apostas, rs...

Falem tudo o que acharam desse capítulo lá nas reviews!

Só clicar no botão abaixo!!

**Beeijos, May**


	28. I'm Sorry About All

Olá amores!

Nossa, quanto tempo que eu não apareço por aqui! Estava morrendo de saudades de escrever e ler os comentários de cada um! *o*

Bom, acho que todo mundo ficou com dó da Rose no capítulo passado, né? Mas também, aquele Royce foi um cretino, deveria ser atropelado por um caminhão bem grande. Porém, agora a Rose tá de volta com o ursão e tá super feliz! Eles se merecem, depois de tanto tempo separados...

E a Gabriella? Era ela mesma no telefone quando o Edward desconversou e disse que era um telefonema no hospital... Quando essa mulher aparece todo mundo já fica em alerta! Bom, talvez até seja melhor ficarmos de olho nessa praga, quem sabe? Mas é ela a tal professora que a Vanessa tanto gosta...

Então, temos agora a Alicia que vai surgir na história e eu posso dizer que ela será um personagem importante agora...

Obrigada por todos os comentários, leio e adoro cada um deles! *o*

Amores, é isso aí, não eu não abandonei a história, só que meu tempo está realmente escasso para escrever, estou terminando a escola e tenho TCC para fazer, além de ser ano de vestibular... mas sempre que houver tempo escreverei!

Agora vou deixar vocês lerem...

Nos vemos lá embaixo.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XXVIII: I'm Sorry About All**

_Trecho da música Sorry - Buckcherry_

**Edward POV**

Estava sentado num quarto vazio esperando que Alicia começasse a falar o que era tão importante que estava atormentando-a. Escutei-a respirando fundo algumas vezes e depois começou a falar rapidamente.

- Edward, eu nem sei como te dizer isso. – ela murmurou, triste – Eu fui tão estúpida e agora eu estraguei tudo... – sua voz sumiu.

- O que você fez, Alicia? – perguntei, a preocupação aumentando cada vez mais.

- Eu não queria te contar quando eu fiz isso, mas eu estava tão endividada e você já tinha feito tanto por nós, não queria que você ficasse gastando seu dinheiro conosco... – respirou fundo – Eu hipotequei a casa há alguns meses para conseguir um dinheiro e pagar algumas dívidas, mas saiu do meu controle acabei gastando muito dinheiro e agora o banco vai tomar a casa... – ela estava desesperada – Não temos para onde ir, eu não sei o que fazer, tudo foi culpa minha...

- Alicia, eu não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim. – falei, ainda digerindo aquelas informações – Eu sempre disse que você poderia contar comigo para qualquer coisa, Vanessa e Jessica são como filhas para mim, nunca recusaria nada a elas, nunca recusaria nada a você, Alicia. – disse, raivoso.

- Eu sei Edward, mas você não tem obrigação de fazer isso, eu queria ser independente, não quero que você pague minhas contas... – explicou, a voz estava baixa – Mas fugiu do meu controle.

- Você sabe que eu vou te ajudar de qualquer maneira, mas eu estou decepcionado com você, Alicia, eu pensei que você confiava em mim para qualquer coisa. – sibilei, aborrecido – Eu não entendo o seu lado, não entendo mesmo. Por mais que você quisesse, não era o certo a fazer, se eu não estivesse aqui por vocês o que você faria? Ia morar na rua com as meninas?

- Eu sinto tanto, Edward. – ela falou, respirando fundo – Eu sei que você está bravo e não tiro a sua razão, eu fiz tudo errado e estou arrependida. – murmurou.

- Eu quero que você e as meninas venham morar perto de mim. – falei sem pensar duas vezes – E esse é o momento, podíamos arrumar um apartamento aqui perto para você, assim eu não ficaria tão longe das meninas... – expliquei.

- Não. – ela respondeu firme – Isso não daria certo, Edward. As meninas estão acostumadas aqui na cidade e além do mais eu já vi como sua esposa é ciumenta e isso só daria mais motivos para vocês brigarem.

- Nós vamos conversar melhor sobre isso quando eu for pra Los Angeles. – comentei – Vou até aí para resolver os problemas da sua casa e eu quero conversar seriamente com você sobre isso, Alicia. – disse.

- Adiantará eu dizer que não? – perguntou, bufando.

- Não. – murmurei rindo e ela me acompanhou.

Naquele momento, com nós dois gargalhando, já sabia que a briga de ainda há pouco já havia sido esquecida. Alicia e eu nunca conseguíamos ficar brigados por mais de uma hora, sempre que discutíamos eu era o primeiro a voltar atrás e não demorava muito para estarmos nos falando normalmente.

- Tchau, Eddie, até mais. – ela disse, rindo.

- Tchau, Alicia. – respondi, encerrando a chamada.

Voltei para o meu trabalho, mas ainda assim continuei pensando em toda essa situação. Alicia nunca fora uma mulher de gastos excessivos, ela sabia que não tinha muito dinheiro e o pouco que tinha administrava com muita cautela, sempre pensando no bem das meninas.

Aquilo estava muito estranho.

**Bella POV**

Depois de um dia todo de trabalho o que eu mais queria era chegar em casa e me jogar na minha cama. Entretanto não seria nem de longe dessa maneira, Vanessa estava cheia de deveres de casa e, sem dúvida, precisaria de minha ajuda, Edward também chegaria no mesmo horário que eu e não me largaria tão cedo.

Fechando meu casaco e me protegendo do vento frio da noite, chamei um táxi e segui para a minha casa. Quando cheguei em casa, Vanessa veio correndo e para minha surpresa, Urso estava correndo junto com ela. O velho labrador ainda pique para correr e fazer bagunça com a menina, acariciei a cabeça dele que logo se jogou no chão com a barriga para cima e com uma gargalhada Vanessa pulou em meu colo, fazendo-me cambalear.

- Boa noite, mocinha. – apertei o nariz dela, colocando ela de volta no chão e recuperando meu equilíbrio – Tudo bem por aqui? – perguntei, deixando minha bolsa em qualquer canto as sala.

- Sim, papai está me ajudando com a lição de casa. – ela disse, animada.

- Que bom. – sorri e ela pegou minha mão, me levando para a sala junto com ela.

Entramos na sala e Edward estava esparramado no sofá, na mesa perto dele estavam os livros e cadernos de Vanessa, e todas as demais coisas jogadas pelo chão, uma bagunça que somente esses dois conseguiam fazer.

- Amor... – Edward disse sorrindo torto, levantando e vindo até mim.

- Olá. – murmurei, beijando-o suavemente.

Ele me abraçou, respirando fundo com o nariz em meus cabelos, logo depois suspirou relaxado e um sorriso bobo dançava em seus lábios.

- Er... eu preciso de ajuda aqui. – Vanessa disse, seu rosto tinha um leve tom avermelhado.

- Vamos lá, pentelha. – Edward disse gargalhando e sentando no sofá novamente enquanto Vanessa sentava no chão com Urso ao seu lado.

Eles continuaram na sala até a lição terminar e eu fui até a cozinha preparar algo para comermos. Depois jantamos com algumas palhaçadas de Edward que estava um pouco diferente esta noite. Eu o conhecia e sabia que algo estava errado.

Vanessa foi para o quarto e dormiu rapidamente. Quando entrei em nosso quarto, Edward estava mexendo em alguns papeis, cheguei mais perto e pude ver um passaporte em cima da cama.

- O que é isso? – perguntei, sentando ao lado dele.

- Eu vou viajar. – ele respondeu, olhando em meus olhos – Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com você, mas antes de qualquer coisa eu quero que você deixe seu ciúme de lado, porque eu sei que você não vai gostar... – avisou, sério.

- Se eu não vou gostar por que você está fazendo? – perguntei, nervosa.

- Eu vou para Los Angeles, Bella. – falou, respirando fundo – Eu preciso resolver algumas coisas com Alicia, ela está com problemas e eu não posso deixá-la nesse momento. – explicou.

- Que tipo de problemas são esses? – perguntei, me segurando.

- O banco vai tomar a casa dela por causa de uma hipoteca. – respondeu.

- E por que você não manda o dinheiro?

- Por que eu tenho certeza que ela está me escondendo algo, e não é nada bom. – respondeu, firme – Eu preciso me certificar que elas estão bem, Bella, preciso que você entenda isso. – ele disse, olhando em meus olhos.

- Não é o caso de entender ou não, Edward. – comecei, vendo sua expressão se tornar raivosa – Você estará em outra cidade, na casa de outra mulher que eu sequer conheço – ele abriu a boca para me cortar, fui mais rápida – e por mais que você diga que não há nada, é impossível eu ser compreensível e pensar 'oh, eles são apenas amigos', simplesmente não dá. – respirei fundo.

- Eu sei disso, Bella, mas você precisa confiar em mim. – sibilou – Mesmo que isso seja difícil, não é impossível, você sabe que eu te amo, depois de tudo... – ele parou de falar abruptamente, sabendo que tinha entrado em assuntos que magoavam ambos.

- Tudo bem, Edward. – disse, tentando sorrir – Você deve ir, se você sente que elas precisam disso, não me oporei. – falei, encerrando a conversa – Agora nós podemos dormir? Estou morrendo de sono. – sorri, me deitando no lado de sempre.

- Bella, eu não...

- Deixa isso pra lá, vem deitar. – murmurei, sentindo o corpo quente dele perto do meu. Ele veio e se aconchegou junto ao meu corpo, não demorou muito para que eu caísse num sono profundo.

Durante a semana nós conversamos pouco sobre a viagem que ele ia fazer. Sabia que ele iria no fim de semana quando arrumou uma folga do hospital. A cada dia Vanessa e Edward se aproximavam mais, sempre que podiam estavam juntos brincando e dando risadas, Emmett muitas vezes se juntava à baderna e Vanessa aproveitava da situação e o tio fazia qualquer coisa que a pequena pedisse.

Eu estava saindo mais vezes com Alice e Rosalie, muitas vezes saíamos para almoçar durante a semana, a barriga de Alice estava começando a salientar, era impossível perceber se ela não ficasse toda hora levantando sua camisa e querendo que víssemos a barriga dela. Isso me deixava extremamente feliz, vê-la curtindo a gravidez era tudo o que eu queria, aquela criança merecia ser amada e desejada.

Alice também estava progredindo com Claire, agora ao invés de ignorá-la completamente, ela trocava algumas palavras com a irmã. Uma coisa que eu havia percebido da ultima vez que Claire fora à casa do Cullen, é que ela se parece muito com Alice, realmente, e não só na aparência, podia observar o comportamento delas quando estava juntas, era muito parecido.

Claire era um pouco mais alta que Alice, mas a pele delas eram quase translúcidas, seus cabelos extremamente pretos, porém o de Claire caía em curvas sinuosas por sua costa. Mas a coisa mais chamativa, nas duas, era o olho verde, assim como os de Edward. Essa cor era linda e eu podia ficar admirando a íris de qualquer um dos Cullen durante horas, era algo mágico.

Em uma semana Claire conseguiu arrumar um emprego, ajudava uma costureira num ateliê não muito famoso, mas dava para ela pagar suas contas, apesar de ter de Carlisle ter oferecido ajuda a ela que recusou qualquer dinheiro que viesse deles. Isso aborrecia Carlisle que sempre queria ajudá-la com as despesas e até arrumar um emprego que a pagasse melhor, mas ela insistia dizendo que não.

A semana passou rapidamente, nada de interessante aconteceu, tudo estava tranquilo. Hoje era o dia que Edward iria para Los Angeles, Vanessa estava um pouco irritadiça porque o pai não quis levá-la com ele, na verdade, Edward até quis levá-la, mas eu não tinha certeza como ela reagiria as outras meninas, as filhas da Alicia, então achamos melhor esperar e em outra ocasião colocá-las frente a frente.

Naquela manhã Edward saiu do banheiro fechando sua calça jeans e sorriu para mim que estava deitada na cama, ainda preguiçosa.

- Bom dia, amore mio. –ele disse, se aproximando da cama e beijando meus lábios longamente.

- Bom dia, Edward. – falei, sorrindo – Você já está indo?

- Sim, estou só terminando de me arrumar e preciso correr para o aeroporto, estou atrasado. – ele sorriu torto, daquele jeito que me deixava desconcertada.

Levantei, enrolando o lençol envolta de meu corpo, caminhei até ele e com um dos braços rodeei sua cintura, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Respirei fundo, o cheiro do perfume dele sempre me deixava mais calma. E eu repetia para mim mesma, diversas vezes que nada ia acontecer e que precisava confiar nele.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse, beijando o topo da minha cabeça e depois minha boca.

- Eu também te amo. – respondi, sorrindo.

Nós ficamos abraçados mais alguns minutos, até que Edward se separou com muita dificuldade, diga-se de passagem. Pegou sua mala e eu fui para o banheiro tomar um banho, demorei um pouco mais que o costume, deixando a água quente relaxar meu corpo inteiro, suspirando com a sensação, sentindo meu estomago revirar apoiei na parede, tentando me equilibrar já que a tontura me atingiu também.

Há alguns dias estava sentindo tonturas e enjôos, tinha certeza que tinha pego uma virose por causa do clima que estava ficando mais frio com a aproximação outono. Saí do banho e fui me trocar, prometi a Alice que ia levar Vanessa para passear com ela e Rosalie.

Vanessa estava um pouco mal humorada, pois Edward não a levou. Fiz ela trocar de roupa, já que a pequena decidira que não cooperaria comigo, logo depois seguimos para a mansão dos Cullen.

Alice já estava acordada e perambulava pela casa à procura de algo para fazer, quando nos viu veio saltitante, pegou Vanessa no colo e beijou-a repetidas vezes, gargalhando enquanto a menina tentava se livrar dos braços dela.

- Bom dia, Bella. – disse, sorridente.

- Bom dia, Alice. – falei, me aproximando dela, beijando seu rosto.

Passamos a manhã juntas em casa, esperávamos Rosalie para irmos ao shopping, distrair Vanessa. Esme nos fez companhia, Vanessa adorava a companhia da avó, assim como eu, sempre admirei o modo como Esme me tratava principalmente com os últimos acontecimentos, ela sempre me apoiou e aquilo me deixava confortável, sem duvida mais confortável do com a minha própria mãe.

Rosalie chegou com Emmett quase na hora do almoço, ela estava tão calma e feliz. Era possível ver isso em seus olhos quando ela estava perto de Emmett. Desde o dia em que Royce bateu nela, foram raros os momentos que não estava com Emmett, este que a apoiou e ajudou-a em todos os momentos.

- Olá meninas. – ela disse, sentando no sofá ao lado de Vanessa e apertando a menina com força.

- Tiiiiia, ta me machucando. – Vanessa riu, tentando se soltar.

- Estava com saudades de você, pirralha. – Emmett disse, tirando Vanessa dos braços de Rosalie e jogando-a sobre seus ombros.

- Emmett, você vai derrubá-la, pare com isso. – quase gritei, vendo-o girar Vanessa no ar e esta gargalhava, aprovando a brincadeira.

Saímos todos para almoçar em um restaurante perto dali já que Esme não estava preparada para que todos fossemos almoçar em sua casa. Emmett era o único homem ali e Alice o fazia de empregado, sempre o mandando fazer tudo o que ela quisesse.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, Alice foi a primeira a pedir, sem nem olhar o cardápio, ela estava com umas vontades loucas e pediu queijo com chocolate, foi nojento ver aquilo chegando e sendo colocado na mesa, principalmente por causa do cheiro do queijo que estava insuportável, pelo menos para mim.

O almoço foi acompanhado de boas risadas e chiliques de Alice. Vanessa estava se distraindo e essa era a verdadeira intenção desse passeio.

**Edward POV**

Cheguei em Los Angeles e o sol estava alto, estava calor e não demorou muito para que eu tirasse o casaco que usava quando saí de Nova York. Chamei um táxi e segui para a casa de Alicia.

Quem atendeu a porta foi Jessica que estava muito diferente da ultima vez que a vi. Ela ficou bastante surpresa ao me ver ali, com certeza Alicia tinha omitido a minha vinda até a cidade.

- Edward? – ela disse, ainda surpresa – O que você faz aqui? – perguntou, fazendo sinal para que eu entrasse na casa.

- Pensei que sua mãe tinha dito que eu viria no final de semana, Jess. – falei, olhando a casa, não estava diferente da ultima vez que eu estive aqui, sempre tudo em ordem, cada coisa em seu devido lugar.

- Não, ela não avisou. – disse, sorrindo – De qualquer jeito, bom ver você. – ela me abraçou.

- Tudo bem com você, querida? – perguntei, soltando-a do abraço.

- Sim. – ela respondeu animada.

- Onde está sua mãe e a Vanessa? – olhei em volta, não encontrando qualquer sinal de que elas estavam em casa.

- Mamãe saiu com Vanessa, foram ao supermercado ou algo assim. – ela sorriu, sentando no sofá e eu me sentei ao lado dela – E então, como está sendo estar casado novamente? – perguntou e pude sentir um pouco de ciúmes em seu tom de voz.

- Está sendo um desafio. – gargalhei, vendo a cara dela.

- Minha mãe me contou sobre sua filha, muito estranho saber que você tem uma filha. – comentou, roendo sua unha que já estava bastante curta – Sei lá, você é como um pai pra mim e pra Vanessa e é muito difícil pensar em você com outra menina e ainda por cima casado...

- Mas vocês três ainda têm um lugar especial em meu coração, me sinto como um pai pra vocês e isso não vai mudar, sempre que vocês precisarem é só pedir que eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. – expliquei, segurando a mão dela.

- Eu sei, Edward. – ela sorriu.

- Acho bom que você se lembre de mim. – brinquei, tentando dissipar a tensão que estava no ar – Daqui a algum tempo você será maior e vai para a faculdade ou então vai arrumar um namorado e tenho certeza que você esquecerá o velho aqui. – ela gargalhou, socando meu braço de leve.

- Olha o drama. – ela disse, virando os olhos.

Fomos interrompidos por Vanessa que correu para mim assim que a porta se abriu, um grito agudo saiu de sua garganta, fazendo meus tímpanos gritarem por socorro. Ela pulou em meu colo e me abraçou com força.

- Padrinho. – ela disse, animada.

- Olá, meu bem. – disse, afagando sua costa.

- Estava com saudades. – ela resmungou, olhando em volta – Não trouxe presentes? – perguntou, cabisbaixa vendo que não havia nada ali que trouxera para ela.

- Vanessa, olha os modos. – Alicia disse, entrando na casa.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e eu observei-a e, definitivamente, aquela não parecia a Alicia que estava aqui quando eu fora para Nova York. O belo cabelo loiro e sedoso não estava mais tão radiante como costumava ser, era opaco e sob seus olhos havia grandes círculos roxos, sua pele estava mais pálida que o normal.

- Oi, Ed. – Alicia disse, entrando cheia de sacolas nas mãos, levantei para ajudá-la.

- Olá, Ali. – murmurei, pegando as coisas de suas mãos.

Nós seguimos em silêncio até a cozinha, as meninas ficaram na sala assistindo televisão, Alicia apontou o lugar onde poderia deixar as sacolas e encostou-se ao balcão da cozinha, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, sinal que nós iríamos discutir.

- O que está acontecendo, Alicia? – perguntei, olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu já te contei, eu hipotequei a casa por conta das dívidas que eu tinha e, no fim das contas, eu não consegui pagar o banco e agora eles vão tomar a casa, ao menos que eu quite a dívida com eles. – explicou, falando tudo muito rápido e de uma vez.

- Eu só não entendo como você chegou nesse ponto. – disse, também cruzando os braços na frente do meu corpo – Você nunca foi uma mulher gastadeira, sempre economizando, pois sabia que tinha que sustentar suas filhas e, de repente, tudo desmorona desse jeito. – falei, exasperado.

- Acredite se quiser, Edward. – ela disse, nervosa – Eu já expliquei o que você queria saber, foi assim que aconteceu, simplesmente os gastos fugiram do controle.

- É tudo... não é normal. – suspirei, passando as mãos em meu cabelo, frustrado.

- Se você quiser acreditar em mim. – ela resmungou, dando de ombros.

- Tudo bem, eu não quero brigar com você, Alicia, mas eu ainda vou descobrir o que está acontecendo com você. – falei, saindo da cozinha antes que iniciássemos uma nova briga. Alicia era uma mulher muito teimosa e se, realmente, há algo que ela esteja escondendo de mim, não será ela quem irá contar.

Voltei para a sala e as meninas abriram um espaço para que eu me sentasse com elas no sofá, Vanessa jogou as pernas sobre meu colo e continuou concentrada no programa. Ficamos mais um bom tempo ali, Jessica conversou bastante comigo, me contando como estava a escola e tudo mais. Vanessa conversou menos, mas eu sabia que ela queria o presente que eu sempre trazia quando vinha visitá-la, ela estava engraçada tentando se manter firme e não falar direito comigo até que eu cedesse.

Pela tarde levei-as para tomarem lanche no shopping que Vanessa adorava. Alicia conversou comigo normalmente, mas a ideia de que havia algo errado com ela não saia de minha cabeça.

Jessica e Vanessa entraram em todas as lojas que podiam e ficavam horas e horas vendo cada roupa. Alicia insistiu para que eu não fizesse todas as vontades delas, mas era impossível recusar qualquer coisa que elas pediam com aqueles olhos de cachorro pidão.

Nós combinamos de ir resolver a questão da hipoteca da casa no dia seguinte, pois hoje pretendia passar o tempo com as meninas e com ela.

Voltamos para casa de Alicia pela noite, ela não estava se sentindo muito bem e decidimos voltar. Vanessa ainda tinha pique para mais um dia inteiro de passeio e brincadeiras, eu também estava esgotado, não tinha dormido muito na viagem e depois não parei um minuto quando cheguei aqui.

- Que tal tomar um banho e ir para a cama, mocinha? – Alicia disse, beijando a testa da filha, acariciando o cabelo dela suavemente.

- Só mais um pouquinho mãe, quero brincar mais com o padrinho. – ela disse, sorrindo do jeito que sempre fazia meu coração amolecer.

- Não, banho agora. – Alicia disse, firme.

Vanessa resmungou mais algumas coisas e se arrastou até o banheiro, bufando. Jessica já não estava mais na sala, sem duvida tinha ido para o seu quarto. Aproveitei o momento sozinho e peguei meu celular, precisava escutar a voz de Bella. Disquei o número e esperei até que atendesse.

- Alô. – a voz suave de Bella fez um sorriso involuntário surgir em meu rosto.

- Olá _amore mio_. – falei, carregando meu sotaque e pude escutá-la suspirando.

- Amor. – ela disse, parecendo animada – Estou morrendo de saudades. – falou e eu gargalhei.

- Eu também, queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, queria sentir o seu perfume. – murmurei e escutei um suspiro – Como está Vanessa? – perguntei quando pude escutar alguém chamando por Bella.

- Ela está bem, ficou um pouco triste depois que você saiu, mas Emmett a distraiu o dia todo. – comentou, rindo – A propósito, fui almoçar com sua família, todos juntos deixando o maître do restaurante louco. – completou e eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Nem consigo imaginar o tamanho da bagunça que vocês fizeram. – falei, tentando imaginar a cena hilária.

Jessica apareceu na porta da sala, já de pijamas e se sentou ao meu lado no sofá, apoiando a perna em meu colo, sorriu para mim e depois voltou atenção para o telefone que estava em minhas mãos.

- Quem é? – perguntou, curiosa.

- É Bella. – falei, afastando o telefone.

- Edward? Quem está aí? – Bella perguntou do outro lado, tão curiosa quanto Jessica.

- É Jessica. – suspirei, rolando os olhos.

- Quem é Jessica? – seu tom de voz subiu algumas oitavas.

– É a filha de Alicia e ela tem idade para ser minha filha, Bella. – expliquei – Não fique imaginando coisas que não existem. – falei, exagerando um pouco.

- Não precisa ser estúpido. – resmungou, ressentida.

- Tudo bem, não vou brigar com você, Bella. – murmurei, suspirando mais uma vez, Jessica fingia que prestava atenção no programa que passava na televisão, mas ela estava atenta a nossa conversa – Eu só liguei para dizer que eu estou bem e que eu te amo. – estava tentando terminar a ligação antes que brigássemos feio.

- Boa noite. – ela disse, ríspida.

- Boa noite, _amore mio_. – disse, mas ela já havia desligado.

Jessica olhou para mim e sorriu cinicamente.

- Ciumenta, huh? – brincou, jogando uma almofada em mim.

Nós ficamos conversando ali na sala por um longo tempo, Vanessa se juntou a nós mais tarde e dormiu no meu colo enquanto Jessica me fazia um interrogatório completo sobre a minha vida em Nova York e sobre Bella.

Já eram quase duas da manhã quando Jessica foi dormir, coloquei Vanessa em sua cama e notei um pôster de uma menina colado em sua parede, não sabia quem era a menina, porém podia afirmar que não era a tal que minha filha tanto gostava já que essa era morena, dando de ombros me retirei do quarto, fechando a porta com cuidado para não acordá-la.

Alicia quase me obrigou a tomar um banho e insistiu que eu dormisse na casa, apesar de que teria que dormir no sofá da sala já que a casa era desprovida de quartos extras. Por sorte minha mala estava comigo, tomei um banho rápido e fui me trocar no quarto dela que estava em outro cômodo da casa, coloquei a primeira roupa que meu braço alcançou na mala.

Passei perto da cômoda e sem perceber arrastei comigo a toalha que cobria o móvel, trazendo com ela uma caixinha de jóias e alguns papéis. Praguejando, abaixei e peguei o que havia caído, mas algo naqueles papéis me chamaram a atenção. Eram laudos médicos e por mais que fosse errado ficar mexendo nas coisas de Alicia, comecei a ler os papéis.

Meu cérebro demorou em processar algumas palavras, principalmente quando _câncer_ e _positivo_ apareceram na mesma folha. Meu coração disparou e eu senti minha garganta fechar, eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava lendo.

Seções de quimioterapia marcadas por muitos meses e também uma cirurgia para a remoção do câncer marcada para daqui a alguns dias.

Escutei a porta se abrir e Alicia apareceu na porta e não parecia nem um pouco surpreendida em me ver ali, vendo seus papéis. Levantei e fui até ela que se jogou em meus braços e começou a chorar. Apenas a segurei firme, deixando que ela colocasse tudo para fora, às vezes, ela balbuciava algumas palavras ininteligíveis e eu só pedia para que ela ficasse calma.

Quando finalmente parou de chorar, levantou a cabeça que estava escondida em meu peito e olhou em meus olhos.

- Estou com _câncer_. – ela disse, sua voz tremeu na última palavra.

- Eu sei. – falei, o mais tranquilo possível.

- É maligno. – completou.

- Eu também sei disso. – olhei em seus olhos azuis que estava cheio de lágrimas – Eu li algumas coisas nos relatórios. – expliquei.

- Mas eu quero contar mesmo assim. – insistiu e eu assenti para que ela continuasse – Eu descobri isso um pouco antes de você ir embora, mas eu não queria fazer alarde, precisava fazer alguns exames antes de falar pra todos. – sua voz falhou em vários momentos – Então eu precisava pagar por alguns exames e hipotequei a casa e não contei a ninguém, esperava recuperar esse dinheiro depois.

- Você podia ter me contado...

- Eu sei, mas não estava me sentindo segura para falar sobre isso com alguém. – explicou – Então quando os resultados dos exames você já tinha ido para Nova York, depois você veio com a noticia de que ficaria por lá de vez, que tinha encontrado Bella e que você tinha uma filha. – ela murmurou tudo rapidamente – Eu não queria atrapalhar sua vida, não agora que você tinha voltado a ser feliz, para mim, um de nós estando feliz já estava de bom tamanho, não suportava ver você sofrendo por um amor que ainda tinha tudo para dar certo. – sibilou, as lágrimas escorrendo por sua bochecha.

Eu queria falar alguma coisa, mas naquele momento qualquer coisa que eu falasse não adiantaria de nada, ela estava obstinada a continuar contando a história e, de certa forma, ela precisava por tudo isso para fora, apenas segurei a sua mão firme e deixei que continuasse.

- Os exames deram positivos e mais tarde veio a confirmação de que era um câncer maligno. – enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Minha médica aconselhou que eu começasse com a quimioterapia para diminuirmos um pouco o tamanho do câncer já que este estava grande e eu perderia uma mama inteira com a cirurgia. – a cada palavra dela eu sentia uma angustia crescendo em mim – A doutora já marcou uma cirurgia. – respirou fundo - E então, chegamos ao que você está vendo hoje, estou perdendo meus cabelos aos poucos e não faltará muito para que eu o perca por inteiro, também estou fraca. – acrescentou.

- Oh, Alicia, eu sinto tanto. – disse, acariciando seu rosto, enxugando as lágrimas que escorreram por seu rosto – Eu quero estar ao seu lado daqui para frente, mão quero que esconda mais nada de mim. E você vai precisar de ajuda quando estiver mais fraca do que está agora, quero que você venha morar perto de mim, Alicia, quero te ajudar nisso. – falei, minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Eu não quero que você veja como estarei daqui a algum tempo, estarei muito pior do que isso. – falou – E eu não quero que as meninas vejam isso tampouco, quero que você as leve para morar com você, eu te dou a guarda delas e...

- De jeito nenhum, Alicia. – cortei-a, rispidamente – Todos iremos de te ajudar agora, nada de bancar a orgulhosa, você não precisa disso, todas nós te amamos e você não tem que se esconder. – abracei-a e ela voltou a chorar.

- Eu não quero morrer, Edward. – ela sussurrou, em meio às lagrimas, com o rosto escondido em meu peito.

- Você não vai. – respondi, embalando-a.

Eu fiquei ali, segurando-a em meus braços até que ela parou de chorar, depois de um tempo em silêncio percebi que ela havia dormido. Não queria que a vida dela acabasse daquela maneira, não era justo. Nem com ela, nem com as meninas. Eu precisava ajudar de qualquer maneira.

**Bella POV**

Desliguei antes que Edward falasse qualquer coisa a mais, estava detestando ele na casa de Alicia, era algo que eu não podia controlar, meu ciúme era grande. Sabia que aquilo era infundado, mas aposto que se fosse o contrário ele também não ficaria nada contente com a ideia.

Vanessa e eu tínhamos chegado do passeio já pela noite, ela tinha se divertido bastante com Emmett no shopping, ele tinha comprado tudo que ela pediu, mesmo com meus avisos dizendo que não era para fazer todas as vontades da menina, mas ele insistia em não me dar ouvidos.

Saí de perto do telefone e fui colocar Vanessa para dormir já que esta estava me chamando de seu quarto. Cheguei lá e ela assistindo televisão, estirada na cama. Sentei-me na beirada da cama e ela colocou a cabeça em meu colo, se aconchegando em sua coberta enquanto eu fazia carícias em seus longos cabelos ruivos.

Fiquei observando-a quando caiu no sono. Seu rosto cheio de sardas, seu cabelo ruivo e sua expressão igual a de Edward quando dormia, era hipnotizante, podia ficar ali por horas e não me cansar.

Desliguei a televisão e saí do quarto, quando estava indo em direção ao meu quarto a campanhia tocou, desci e fui curiosa atender a porta. Não esperava ninguém a essa hora da noite. Para minha surpresa, vi Jacob no olho mágico da porta, abri imediatamente.

Ele entrou e pude perceber pelo estado e pelo seu cheiro que estava completamente bêbado. Ele caiu em meu sofá e ali ficou, observando o lugar enquanto eu o fitava intensamente, esperando que ele falasse alguma coisa, alguns minutos depois, percebi que ele não falaria nada.

- O que você veio fazer aqui, Jacob? – perguntei, minha voz não demonstrava nenhum tipo de sentimento.

- Eu vim te ver, Bella. – ele disse, sua voz arrastada por conta de embriaguez.

- Isso não é hora de aparecer na casa dos outros sem avisar, muito menos aparecer nesse estado, completamente bêbado. – falei, brava.

- Eu precisava te ver, Bells. – disse, quase como uma súplica – Estava tão sozinho depois que você foi embora, fui até seu antigo apartamento, mas descobri que você não estava mais morando lá, veio viver nessa casa luxuosa. – comentou, olhando em volta.

- Jake, eu sinto muito, mas nós dois sabemos que nossa relação sempre foi mais amizade do que paixão. – respondi, olhando nos olhos castanhos escuros.

- Para mim foi _tudo_, Bella. – ele disse, meio choroso agora – Eu queria que você me amasse como ama esse babaca do Cullen, eu queria que você olhasse para mim da mesma maneira que olha para ele, mas nunca foi dessa maneira, mesmo eu sendo seu parceiro e estando do seu lado em todos os momentos, nunca foi a mesma coisa que é quando é ele. – falou tão rápido que eu mal consegui entender.

- Você sabe que eu tentei, Jake, mas nunca consegui. – expliquei – Você sempre foi um grande amigo que estava ao meu lado quando eu mais precisei, mas mesmo quando nós nos envolvemos _amorosa_ e _sexualmente_, era só uma carência, de ambos. – murmurei, vendo sua expressão confusa.

Ele não disse mais nada, parecia estar num grande conflito interno sobre o que falar comigo. Eu ainda estava em choque com a visita dele e com a conversa que estávamos tendo agora, nunca pensei que fossemos conversar algo assim um dia.

- Eu sou um canalha. – resmungou mais para ele do que para mim.

- Como assim? – perguntei, confusa.

- Eu me _aproveitei_ de Leah. – confessou, suas mãos fechadas tão firmes que seus tendões estavam brancos – Fui a Forks visitar meu pai e ela estava lá, simplesmente aconteceu, eu estava tão confuso e tinha bebido, claro que isso não é uma desculpa, mas não sei o que deu em nós dois. – falou atropelando as palavras.

- Mas isso não foi culpa exclusivamente sua, Jake. – disse, agora já estava sentada em frente a ele, na mesinha que havia perto do sofá – Leah consentiu com isso, você não se aproveitou de ninguém. – expliquei e ele deu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Leah sempre foi apaixonada por mim, Bella, qualquer coisa que eu pedisse a ela, sem dúvida, ela o faria sem pensar duas vezes. – disse, com repulsa – Levava pra cama foi uma delas, ela não recusaria.

- Mas isso é uma coisa boa, quem sabe agora vocês não possam tentar um relacionamento, você a conhece desde a infância. – sugeri e ele fez uma careta.

- Ela é como uma irmã para mim, não me perdoaria se fizesse mal a ela. – retrucou.

- Jacob, pare com isso, você sempre foi muito atencioso com ela. – reclamei, também fazendo uma careta – E ela te ama tanto, Jake, você nem faz ideia. – comentei, sorrindo para ele.

- Não Bella, eu não posso fazer isso com ela, eu não a amo. – sibilou, olhando em meus olhos – Eu amo _você_, Bella e isso nunca mudará. – assim que ele disse isso o telefone tocou.

Não poderia ter sido em um momento melhor, saí de perto dele e corri para atender.

- Bella, preciso falar com você. – a voz de Edward calma e acolhedora do outro lado da linha fez meu coração bater mais rápido.

- Edward...

- É o Cullen? Manda um abraço pra ele. – Jacob disse, completamente fora de si.

- Essa é a voz de Jacob? – Edward perguntou, seu tom de voz era seco.

- É a dele sim. – respondi, mandando Jake ficar quieto.

- O que ele faz aí? – Edward sibilou.

- Ele, simplesmente apareceu aqui e está completamente bêbado e dizendo coisas sem sentido. – respondi rapidamente.

- Eu não acredito, Isabella. – Edward murmurou, sua voz estava ácida – Você está sendo extremamente infantil fazendo isso. – completou.

- Mas eu...

- Não Isabella, você não consegue acreditar que eu não tenha nada com Alicia não é? Você simplesmente por birra, chama seu amiguinho para a nossa casa no meio da noite e acha que eu vou acreditar mesmo nessa história de que ele apareceu aí? – ele estava totalmente fora de controle.

- Olha aqui, Edward, eu não o chamei e você acredite se quiser porque eu não ficarei discutindo isso com você por telefone, em nenhum momento em pensei nessa hipótese ridícula, eu já disse que estava confiando em você e não preciso disso para te fazer ciúmes. – respondi, firme.

- Eu não acredito que tenha sido tanta coincidência justo hoje ele aparecer aí...

- Quer saber? Agora quem não quer discutir sou eu, tenha uma péssima noite, Edward, porque já é a segunda vez que você está estragando a minha. – quase gritei e depois desliguei o telefone na cara dele.

Jacob observava atentamente quando eu joguei o aparelho em cima da mesa e voltei para perto dele na sala. Ainda nervosa, conversei um pouco com Jacob, tentando tirar da cabeça dele que tinha se aproveitado de Leah, sem sucesso.

Chamei um táxi para ele e prometi que levaria seu carro amanhã. Coloquei-o dentro do táxi e voltei para minha casa, fui para o meu quarto e me joguei na cama, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo meu rosto sem minha permissão, mas não fiz nada para pará-las, apenas fiquei ali, chorando até que caí num sono profundo.

No dia seguinte, acordei com uma forte dor de cabeça, por sorte era domingo e não precisaria trabalhar. Fui até a cozinha tomar um café, aproveitei para tomar um comprimido para a dor, meu corpo inteiro doía, conclui que realmente tinha pegado uma virose. Tentei comer um pouco de bacon com ovos, mas no momento que aquele cheiro atingiu as minhas narinas tive vontade de colocar o nada que estava em minha barriga para fora.

Não demorou muito para Emmett e Rosalie passassem em casa para pegar Vanessa já que Emmett viajaria amanhã para começar a temporada de jogos e demoraria a ver a sobrinha novamente. Rosalie estava cada dia mais bela, assim como eu me lembrava dos tempos do colégio.

Dormi a tarde inteira, um mal estar tomou conta de meu corpo. Levantei suando em bicas e fui até o banheiro lavar meu rosto, estava com uma aparência horrível, volte para o quarto e comi algumas torradas que tinha levado mais cedo para o quarto. Não deu outra, vomitei tudo novamente.

Tomei um susto enorme quando senti alguma coisa puxar meu cabelo para não sujar. Depois, levantei e lavei meu rosto, Edward estava parado perto de mim, seu olhar cheio de preocupação.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou, sua voz cheia de preocupação.

- Estou bem agora, acho que peguei uma virose. – falei e ele colocou a mão em minha testa, verificando a temperatura.

- Você não está com febre. – concluiu, me examinando seriamente – Há quanto tempo você está assim?

- Faz alguns dias. – falei, já me irritando com todo o tratamento médico – Estou bem, Edward.

- Sua menstruação está atrasada? – perguntou, de repente.

Meu coração parou com a aquela pergunta. Estava tão ocupada esses dias, pensando em outras coisas que nem reparei nesse detalhe, e percebi que ele tinha razão, poderia estar grávida. Todas as vezes que nós transamos sem camisinha.

Rapidamente meu cérebro começou a fazer contas e repeti-las várias vezes, mas tinha uma grande possibilidade de eu estar grávida, minha menstruação não era muito regular, mas também nunca atrasara tanto.

- É p-possivel. – gaguejei, ainda tentando assimilar a informação.

- Bella? Você está bem? – falou, me sentando na cama em nosso quarto – Você está tão pálida.

- Eu estou grávida. – quase gritei, histérica e minhas mãos tremiam.

- Calma, Bella. – disse, calmo – Nós podemos estar exagerando, você pode fazer um teste pra ter certeza, antes de ficar histérica. – sibilou, acariciando meu rosto com calma – Você quer que eu vá comprar um para você? – eu assenti e ele saiu rapidamente – Já volto, fique calma. – ele disse, do corredor.

Deitei na cama, ainda assustada com a possibilidade de estar grávida. Não sabia porque estava desse jeito, talvez fosse pelo fato de experiência de estar grávida pela primeira vez ter sido um pouco conturbada, por mais que Edward estivesse do meu lado agora, algo me dizia que aquele não era o momento certo.

**Edward POV**

Depois da briga de ontem com Bella pelo telefone, mal consegui dormir. Pela manhã Alicia e eu fomos resolver as coisas da hipoteca e também da mudança, finalmente conseguira convencer Alicia de mudar com as meninas para perto de mim.

Almocei com as meninas e depois de uma longa conversa, elas concordaram em mudar. Vanessa até estava contente com a mudança, Jessica não estava muito feliz, mas ela sabia o que Alicia tinha e entendia que aquilo era o melhor naquele momento.

No fim da tarde me despedi delas, tinha que pegar um avião de volta pra Nova York, já que no dia seguinte precisava ir cedo para o hospital. Entretanto, antes de ir para o aeroporto, fui até minha antiga casa dar uma olhada em como estavam as coisas. Tudo estava na mais perfeita ordem, assim como tinha deixado, fui até o quarto e peguei uma caixa que estava escondida no fundo do guarda-roupa e fui para o aeroporto.

O vôo foi tranquilo, tudo em que pensei durante o voo foi em como pedir desculpas para Bella, tinha sido um completo idiota não acreditando nela, ela não seria capaz de cometer tal infantilidade. E se eu pedi que ela confiasse em mim com Alicia, porém nem ao menos dei a chance dela se explicar.

Quando cheguei em casa, o silêncio pairava sobre todo o lugar, coloquei minhas coisas num canto da sala. Fui verificar se tinha alguém em casa, pelo silêncio era provável que ninguém estivesse aqui. Entrei no quarto e a luz do banheiro estava acesa, alguém fazia barulho lá dentro, corri até lá e encontrei Bella ajoelhada em frente ao vaso sanitário, vomitando.

Ajudei-a, segurando seu cabelo para trás. Ela terminou e foi lavar seu rosto, sua aparência estava cansada e ela me olhou indiferente. Sabia que ela estava brava comigo pela briga de ontem, mesmo assim fui até ela e comecei a fazer perguntas, ela respondia a contragosto. Até o momento em que minha ficha caiu, perguntei se ela estava grávida, pude ver que ela mesma entrou em choque com a possibilidade de uma gravidez.

Vendo o nervosismo dela fui até a farmácia comprar um teste.

Enquanto me dirigia à farmácia, não pude deixar de sorrir e deixar minha mente voar com a ideia de um bebê, e ainda mais acompanhar a gravidez de Bella. Dessa vez eu estaria ao lado dela em todos os momentos.

Entrei na farmácia e comprei logo três exames, a mulher da farmácia me olhara sorridente, retribui o sorriso e paguei. Voltei para a casa correndo, Bella continuava deitada na cama e entreguei o pacote a ela que pegou com os dedos trêmulos e foi para o banheiro.

Ela voltou alguns minutos mais tarde, com os olhos vermelhos, respirando com dificuldade. Ela sentou ao meu lado e colocou os exames na minha mão, olhei a linha que significava negativo e os outros também estavam do mesmo jeito.

Ela me abraçou e começou a chorar, eu não sabia se era porque ela estava aliviada ou triste, apenas a abracei firme contra meu corpo e deixei que ela chorasse até que ela dormiu em meu colo, seu rosto nem enquanto dormia parecia tranquilo, o semblante triste continuava ali.

E, sinceramente, não fazia ideia do que eu poderia fazer pata ajudá-la naquele momento, só continuei cantarolando para ela, observando-a dormir em meus braços.

* * *

Então, o que acharam?

Alicia se meteu em muitas encrencas e ainda a revelação bombástica...

Acho que consegui mostrar como está a vida de todos, pelo menos um pouco!

Edward e Bella em brigas bobas, mas no fim eles se entenderam mesmo que por um motivo triste.

E o Jacob, o que acharam dele nesse capítulo?

Acho que todo mundo queria Bella grávida de novo, não? Mas calmaaa, eu ainda tenho planos para esses dois...

Comentem tudo lá nas reviews!

Façam uma autora feliz e alimentem meu vício! Sou movida a comentários!

Beeeijos, May.


	29. You're Like My Soul Mate

**Olá amores!**

Saudades de vocês!!

Quanto tempo mesmo que eu não apareço por aqui, huh? Mas, finalmente eu vim trazer um capítulo saindo do forno, haha

Só pra esclarecer, a Bella não tem nada, nem é gravidez, nem doença! Foi só um mau estar mesmo, sem mais dramas por aqui... pelo menos por enquanto! =X

Rose e Emmett estão juntinhos mesmo! E a vinda da Alicia e das meninas não será um problema muito grande na vida deles...

Eu sei, eu sei que todos queriam um baby Cullen a caminho, mas não deu! hauhauah Quem sabe em breve não teremos surpresas... =D

Amores, obrigada por todos os comentários! Isso dá um animo enorme pra escrever e espero que vocês entendam a falta de tempo, mas eu não abandonarei a fic!

Nos vemos lá embaixo...

Enjoy.

* * *

** Capítulo XXIX: You're Like My Soul Mate.**

_Trecho da música Band Aid - Pixie Lott._

**1 mês depois...**

**Edward POV**

Alicia chegaria hoje junto com as meninas. Estava me sentindo culpado por não ter ido buscá-las no aeroporto, mas estava no hospital e não podia simplesmente sair. Entretanto, Bella se assegurou de ir buscá-las em meu lugar. Isso também me deixava preocupado, tinha receio das ações de Bella com Alicia, ainda mais por ter ciúmes de nossa relação.

Felizmente, a cirurgia de Alicia removera bastante do câncer e agora ela fazia sessões de quimioterapia para acabar de vez com o câncer, sem dar chances para que ele voltasse. Era triste ver o estado em que ela se encontrava, seus cabelos tinham sido raspados, pois eles caiam em grandes quantidades e também porque Alicia preferiu assim.

A Vanessa da Alicia, como eu chamava pra distinguir meus monstrinhos, não estava totalmente ciente do que acontecera com a mãe, Alicia preferiu assim, pois ela era muito pequena pra se preocupar sem necessidade. Já Jessica, estava totalmente inteirada da situação da mãe, e fora por vontade própria. Ela vem sendo muito prestativa enquanto elas não se mudavam para Nova York.

Depois de resolver algumas burocracias, consegui a casa mais perto da minha para elas morarem. E hoje era o grande dia. Vanessa, a minha Vanessa, estava muito animada com a chegada de outra criança na idade dela, já que a única companhia que tinha ultimamente era Alice e sua barriga já perceptível.

- Doutor. – fui tirado de meus devaneios por Kate, a enfermeira que trabalhava comigo – Temos uma emergência. – informou, calma.

- Vamos lá. – murmurei, me levantando e seguindo-a até a entrada do hospital.

A única coisa que eu queria agora era saber como Bella estava indo com Alicia.

**Bella POV**

Era impossível dizer que não estava nervosa. Eu nunca tinha visto Alicia antes, e a única vez que eu falara com ela, fui extremamente rude e ciumenta, claro que uma centelha de ciúmes ainda restava, e essa me atormentava diariamente.

Ao contrario do meu nervosismo, estava Vanessa, parecia uma pequena bola de energia, esperando que as meninas chegassem.

A mulher alta e extremamente pálida, com duas meninas surgiram em meu campo de visão. Eu soube imediatamente que eram elas. Vendo Alicia, era perceptível que se não fosse o fato das grandes manchas roxas embaixo de seus olhos e da sua aparência cansa, ela seria uma mulher muito bonita. Atraente aos olhos masculinos. Uma pontada de inveja me atingiu em cheio, chegando mais perto dela, pude notar o sorriso cativante e os olhos azuis, extremamente curiosos e atentos, sempre de olho na filha pequena que parecia uma cópia sua e esta estava fortemente presa a mão da mãe. A outra filha, que Edward já mencionara se chamar Jessica, era tão alta quanto a mãe e os olhos eram mais azuis, um pouco cinzas.

- Olá, eu sou Alicia. – a moça se adiantou, oferecendo a mão para que eu apertasse.

- Oi, sou a Bella. – respondi, sorrindo para ela e apertando a mão.

- Estou muito feliz em finalmente te conhecer, Bella. – ela disse para a minha surpresa – Edward _sempre _falou muito de você. – ela fez questão da ênfase.

- Também estou contente em conhecê-las. – murmurei, meu rosto pegando fogo.

- Oi. – escutei uma voz baixa interagindo comigo – Eu sou Vanessa, você que é esposa do padrinho? – perguntou, acanhada.

- Oi, Vanessa. – sorri, olhando nos olhos dela – Sou eu sim e você é a afilhada que ele fala tanto, é muito bonita sabia? – ela corou, escondendo o rosto, provocando o riso em todas.

- Ei, eu também me chamo Vanessa, sabia? – a minha Vanessa falou, logo fazendo com que a outra esquecesse o constrangimento, engatando uma conversa animada.

- E você deve ser Jessica. – calculei, vendo a adolescente lançar um olhar frio.

- Sou. – respondeu, seca.

- Não ligue, ela está na fase aborrescente. – Alicia suspirou, fazendo Jessica bufar, furiosa – Nós podemos ir.

Fomos em direção ao carro, o clima não se alterou depois de Jessica ser tão fria comigo. Alicia e elas trocavam olhares, olhares que eu, como mãe, sabia que eram repreensivos. Não queria que elas brigassem, porém Alicia não me escutaria.

Edward pediu que eu as acomodasse já na casa nova, por conveniência esta era ao lado da nossa, em caso de emergência estaríamos lá o quanto antes.

As três ficaram estupefatas pelo tamanho da casa. Claro que tinha sido ideia de Edward que sempre gostava de comprar as coisas mais caras, mas como ele disse que devia muito mais que isso a Alicia eu não me opus e concordei com a compra. Ajudei Esme a decorá-la, era tranqüila e perfeita para Alicia e seu estado enfermo.

Elas entraram na casa, admirando cada pedaço do novo lar. As duas Vanessa correram para cima, sem duvida precisaríamos arrumar apelidos para não confundirmos as duas bolinhas de energia.

Fui até a cozinha e fiz algo para que elas comessem, já que a viagem tinha sido longa. Jessica fizera questão de mostrar como a minha presença ali não a agradava, subiu para o quarto dela que eu havia indicado onde era.

- Ela é assim normalmente, não é pessoal. – Alicia disse, sorrindo calidamente para mim.

- Eu acho que é por causa de Edward. – murmurei e ela soltou uma risadinha.

- Talvez. – ponderou – Edward nunca apareceu na frente dela com nenhuma mulher, ela apenas sabia que ele tinha Gabriella, mas não era um grande negócio. – falou, pensativa.

- Quem é Gabriella? – perguntei, tentando não demonstrar a raiva que surgira de repente.

- Oh, você não sabia. – concluiu, surpresa – Eu não vou lhe dizer nada além do que já disse, se quiser saber procure Edward, eu não tenho vontade de falar sobre ela. – aconselhou.

- Tudo bem. – sibilei, mas Edward não me escapava.

Ficamos ali conversando sobre nossas vidas por um longo tempo. Alicia me contou sobre o marido que falecera logo depois de ir pra guerra, senti uma profunda compaixão por ela, não deve ter sido nada fácil cuidar de duas filhas sozinhas, ainda mais uma que nem era nascida quando o marido faleceu. Era triste.

Ela me contara também como conheceu Edward, enquanto falava dela, sem querer – ou talvez nem tanto – ela falou de como ele se encontrara naquela época, um pouco depois de eu tê-lo abandonado. Aquele assunto sempre fazia meu coração ficar apertado e meus olhos lacrimejavam. Eu sabia todo o sofrimento que tinha feito Edward passar e me arrependia de ter feito isso com ele, principalmente depois que ele me quis de volta com tanta intensidade. A paz que ele me transmitia era confortadora.

Eu o admirava muito, há mais ou menos um mês, quando eu pensei que estava grávida, entrei em pânico. Depois que eu descobri ser um alarme falso, eu não sabia o que sentir, por um lado um alívio imenso, como um piano sendo tirado de cima de meus ombros, não queria adiantar as coisas queria fazer certo dessa vez. E por outro lado, eu queria esse bebê, queria proporcionar tudo o que Edward perdera com Vanessa e, sem dúvida, ele também queria.

Não percebemos quando a noite caiu e Edward entrou na casa, sua aparência era cansada, mas lá estava o sorriso de sempre. Estava usando um jeans surrado e uma camisa mais surrada ainda, chegou perto de mim e me deu um beijo cálido.

- Olá, meu amor. – ele sussurrou, fazendo um arrepio percorrer meu corpo inteiro.

Depois ele se ajoelhou ao lado da poltrona que Alicia estava sentada, pegou as mãos delas, beijando-as com admiração e felicidade.

- Oi, loira. – ele disse, sorrindo e fazendo-a sorrir.

- Oi, Edward. – ela respondeu, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos dele, mas foi impossível. Era claro que ela estava desconfortável com a situação.

- Tudo bem, Alicia, ela não morde. – ele disse, fazendo nós duas gargalharmos – E nós somos apenas amigos. – sorriu piscando para mim – Como você está, querida? A viagem correu bem? Você está confortável? – a enxurrada de perguntas fez Alicia rolar os olhos.

- Pode parar com esse seu lado médico, Edward. – Alicia advertiu – Estou ótima, está bem? Pare de me atormentar, estava muito confortável conversando com Bella. – Edward riu da cara emburrada que ela fez.

- Tudo bem. – ele levantou as mãos no ar em sinal de rendição – Onde estão meus monstrinhos? E Jessica, onde está? – perguntou, olhando para o lado.

- Estão todas lá em cima. – informei.

Edward correu para cima, minutos depois trazendo cada uma das Vanessa em seus braços enquanto Jessica o seguia. Parando perto de nós, ele colocou as duas no chão que pareciam discutir sobre alguma coisa.

- Miley Cyrus! – a minha Vanessa resmungou.

- Selena Gomez! – a Vanessa de Alicia retrucou.

- Ok, sem briga mocinhas. – Edward disse, sorrindo – Vamos fazer assim, cada uma tem sua opinião e ninguém precisa brigar por conta disso, fechado? – ofereceu uma mão para cada uma, sorrindo.

Elas sorriram de volta para ele, graciosamente. Ele apertou as mãos e deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma. Era lindo de ver as duas pequenas, uma com os cabelos vermelhos como fogo, assim como os do pai e a outra com os cabelos dourados como a luz do sol que podia não ser filha biológica de Edward, mas o amava como se fosse.

Edward se levantou e foi até Jessica, sussurrando algo em seu ouvido enquanto ela o abraçava fortemente, como se precisasse daquilo para viver. Pude ver uma lágrima descendo por sua bochecha, mas fingi que não havia percebido pois ela escondeu o rosto no ombro de Edward.

Mais tarde, Edward pediu _pizzas, _fazendo a vontade nas crianças. Alicia e eu não gostamos muito dessa ideia, mas eles eram em maior número que nós duas. A conversa permaneceu animada, até Edward sugerir uma brincadeira que terminou em uma guerra de travesseiros entre as duas pequenas e ele.

Estava tarde quando achamos melhor deixar Alicia descansar, ela estava a ponto de dormir sentada. Edward colocou cada uma delas na cama, deixando-as o mais confortável possível e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Vanessa quase adormecida nos braços de Edward não se importou quando entramos em meu carro que estava parado na porta da garagem de Alicia desde manhã e seguimos para nossa casa.

Coloquei o pijama nela e a acomodei na cama, aquecida e confortável ela dormiu em minutos. Observei meu pequeno anjo dormindo pacificamente, era impossível imaginar minha vida sem ela. Beijei sua testa e fui para o meu quarto.

Edward saía do chuveiro, me olhando, curioso.

- Pode falar. – ele disse, sorrindo torto.

- Quem é Gabriella? – perguntei, sem rodeios.

- Ela foi alguém, Bella. – suspirou, colocando uma calça antes de continuar a responder – Quando eu fui pra Los Angeles, a primeira pessoa com quem eu conversei foi Gabriella, eu não queria nada com ela, eu tinha certeza dos meus sentimentos quanto... a você.

Eu não disse nada, qualquer coisa que eu dissesse antes dele concluir a história só pioraria a situação, eu não entendia porque ele não tinha me contado sobre essa mulher antes, afinal ele sempre soube sobre Jacob.

- Por muito tempo ela insistiu, eu apenas ignorava a fim de manter a amizade dela, mas depois de um tempo, simplesmente aconteceu. – suspirou, abaixando a cabeça para que eu não olhasse em seus olhos – Eu não queria que você soubesse disso porque nós dois, Gabriella e eu, éramos apenas sexo, não havia sentimento ali, não da minha parte, eu estava confuso e aquilo me pareceu tão conveniente.

Cheguei mais perto dele, me arrastando sobre a cama e alcancei seu rosto com as duas mãos o levantei para que ficasse na mesma altura que o meu rosto. Seus verdes estavam manchados de culpa.

- Edward, não se sinta mal, você não deve se martirizar por isso. – falei, olhando dentro dos olhos verdes – Eu também me relacionei com outra pessoa enquanto estávamos separados e você não devia nada a mim, não depois do que eu fiz, eu só fiquei brava por você não ter me contado. – suspirei, acariciando o rosto dele com meu polegar – Fique sabendo que você pode contar comigo sempre.

Ele sorriu torto e me puxou para mais perto, me beijando lentamente.

- Eu te amo. – ele disse entre o beijo.

- Eu também te amo. – respondi, sorrindo.

- Tenho algo para você. – ele se levantou e foi até o guarda-roupa.

Ele tinha uma caixa nas mãos e a colocou em cima da cama, a nossa frente. Percebi o que era quando ele abriu a grande caixa. Nosso álbum de casamento. As letras elegantemente desenhavam nossos nomes. Já com lágrimas nos olhos, abri o álbum. A primeira fotos era de nós dois sorrindo um para o outro, sem duvida era uma foto que não estávamos ensaiando pose ou algo assim, era natural.

Observava os detalhes da foto. Meu lindo vestido de casamento que, provavelmente, estava com Alice, e era tão longo que eu lembro da dificuldade para andar vestindo-o Eu estava tão jovem, mal me lembrava de meu rosto naquela época, tinha mudado bastante, estava mais velha. Entretanto, Edward permanecia o mesmo da foto, talvez com algumas rugas a mais, porém continuava perfeito.

Continuei folheando enquanto as lágrimas rolavam por meu rosto. Edward me abraçava forte, apenas observando as fotos comigo.

- Eu lembro muito bem disso. – ele disse, apontando a foto em que eu lambia seu rosto sujo de glacê do bolo – Você me surpreendeu, Bells. – ele mordeu minha orelha, me fazendo rir.

- Eu já gostava de provocar você desde aquela época. – respondi, selando nossos lábios rapidamente.

- Eu já te amava desse jeito. – murmurou, fazendo meu rosto arder.

Continuamos até que chegamos ao fim do álbum. Eu ainda tinha algumas lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, ele me virou de frente para ele e as secou com seu dedo, sempre olhando em meus olhos.

Então, ele tirou uma pulseira do bolso e a colocou em meu braço, não me deixando ver enquanto ele não terminou de ajustar o fecho. Ele tirou as mãos e eu levantei o pulso na altura do meu rosto para ver o pequeno coração que brilhava na luz fraca do quarto.

- É lindo. – murmurei.

- É seu, assim como esse aqui. – ele disse, colocando a minha outra mão sobre seu peito, bem em cima de seu coração.

Sem conter minhas lágrimas, pulei em seu colo e o abracei com força enquanto ele me beijava. Minhas mãos logo se dirigiram para debaixo de sua blusa, senti sua pele se arrepiar e seu corpo estremecer, ele colocou seu corpo sobre o meu, nos deitando de qualquer maneira, mas eu não me importava nem um pouco.

Minhas pernas se enlaçaram em volta de sua cintura e eu já sentia sua excitação de encontro ao meu centro, completamente encharcado, esperando pelo contato. Apenas a malha fina de nossos pijamas.

Senti sua mão subir a blusa do meu pijama e ele acariciou meu seio, massageando com habilidade, fazendo a temperatura do meu corpo subir alguns graus. Um gemido rouco escapou da minha garganta e ele soltou um gemido de satisfação, acariciando toda a lateral do meu corpo com a outra mão.

- Você me deixa louco, Bella. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Huum-huum. – resmunguei, esfregando meu quadril contra o dele – Você também me deixa louca, _Ed_. – gemi a ultima palavra em seu ouvido, mordendo o glóbulo de sua orelha em seguida.

Ele me beijou novamente, sua língua invadindo minha boca com ferocidade enquanto suas mãos continuavam a explorar meu corpo. Arqueei meu torso em direção a sua mão, querendo mais contato.

Apoiei-me sobre meus cotovelos, e o fiz cair ao meu lado na cama, colocando-me por cima de seu corpo. Cada uma de minhas pernas ao lado de seu corpo. Ele me olhava com desejo, seus olhos verdes brilhando por antecipação.

Minhas mãos percorreram seu peito por cima da blusa e muito devagar tirei a peça, beijando cada parte exposta de seu corpo, Edward soltava gemidos baixos que estavam me deixando louca. Abaixei e beijei seu pescoço, tracei um caminho com a língua até seu ombro, mordendo ali. Sem dúvidas aquilo deixaria marcas.

Desci por seu torso beijando cada parte que eu alcançava, cheguei no limite da calça que ele estava usando, com um sorriso malicioso segurei o elástico com os dentes e soltei, ele gemeu baixo, usei as mãos para tirar a calça e passá-las por sua perna, deixando-o apenas com suas _boxers _pretas. Acariciei o volume por cima da malha fina e suas mãos agarraram o lençol da cama, senti seu corpo inteiro vibrar.

Tirei a ultima peça que me impedia de fazer que meu corpo estava clamando. Peguei sua ereção e comecei um movimento lento, fazendo-o se contorcer de prazer enquanto gemia meu nome repetidas vezes. Quando coloquei o membro em minha boca, ele soltou um gemido ruidoso.

- Bella... – gemeu enquanto suas mãos se afundavam em meu cabelo.

Eu não me dei conta que estava soltando gemidos baixos junto com ele, até que ele ficou tenso e me puxou com facilidade para cima, olhando meus olhos tirando minha roupa rapidamente.

- Eu não aguento mais... – ele disse com o fôlego entrecortado.

Ele me penetrou com uma investida rápida, quando o senti totalmente dentro de mim suspirei, fincando minhas unhas em suas costas. Aquele sensação era tão boa que eu mal conseguia conter meus quadris.

Rebolava contra ele enquanto investia. A cada vez que ele investia, eu o sentia ainda mais fundo em mim, como se nós fossemos feitos um para o outro. Já sentia o suor escorrendo por nossos corpos, as respirações entrecortadas e o modo como ele me beijava me deixava mais louca.

- Mais... – resmunguei, não reconhecendo minha própria voz.

- Tudo o que você quiser..._minha_ Bella. – murmurou, aumentando o ritmo, minhas pernas estavam ao redor de sua cintura para que ele chegasse mais fundo.

Sentia cada terminação nervosa de meu corpo implorar pelo alívio. Senti meu corpo inteiro já tremendo, meu corpo começou a se mover mais rápido, procurando o orgasmo. Não demorou muito para que eu recebesse fortes ondas de prazer que fizeram meu corpo estremecer, fechei meus olhos, arqueando minhas costas enquanto Edward continuava num ritmo cadenciado.

Ele deu mais algumas investidas e chegou ao orgasmo também, seu corpo tremeu e eu senti o liquido entre minhas pernas, abafei o grito de prazer dele com um beijo longo e carinhoso.

Ele deitou sobre suas costas, levando meu corpo junto. Eu estava toda lânguida e cansada, nossas respirações estavam agitadas e os braços dele estavam ao meu redor, seu rosto estava na curva de meu pescoço, ele depositava pequenos beijos ali.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei, beijando seu ombro já que a boca dele estava ocupada em meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo mais. – resmungou, rindo em seguida

Suas mãos começaram a acariciar meu ventre novamente, e eu gargalhei jogando meu corpo em cima dele.

- Será que você não cansa? – perguntei, beijando rapidamente – Você deve estar mais de 48 horas acordado. – reclamei, vendo-o sorrir maliciosamente.

- Você me dá energias, Bella. – disse, sua mão acariciando minha coxa – Nada mais justo do que você me ajudar a gastá-las. – ele murmurou, parecendo bastante disposto – Ou você que não aguenta um segundo _round_? – falou cheio de pretensão.

- Há... – grunhi, agora disposta a provocá-lo – Vamos ver quem vai ter disposição quando isso acabar...

Beijei-o furiosamente, minhas mãos agarrando seu cabelo enquanto ele me apertava contra ele com força. Naquela noite, Edward demorou a deixar que eu dormisse completamente.

**Edward POV**

Acordei com a claridade que entrava pela janela. O relógio da mesinha de cabeceira apontava que já passava do meio-dia. Estiquei meu corpo sentindo meus músculos reclamarem, estalando em muitos locais.

A cama estava vazia do lado onde Bella dormia. Provavelmente ela quis que eu dormisse mais um pouco, pois tinha ficado de plantão no hospital no dia anterior e também pela ultima noite, na qual quando fomos dormir já era muito tarde.

Ainda tinha lembranças vívidas da noite passada, fora as marcas que Bella deixara em seu ombro e pescoço, sem contar os arranhões nas costas. Sorri pensando em quanto ficava feliz em vê-la em meus braços.

Levantei e fui tomar um banho, a situação do meu pescoço estava pior do que eu imaginava, Bella tinha feito um ótimo serviço deixando um roxo enorme do lado direito. Por sorte, hoje estava bastante frio e eu poderia colocar uma camisa de cobrisse isso. Saí d banho troquei de roupa e desci, encontrei Bella na cozinha e para minha surpresa Alicia estava com ela.

Alicia me viu entrar na cozinha e fui até ela, beijando sua testa. Ela sorriu para mim e pude perceber algo diferente nesse sorriso.

- Por que a gola alta dentro de casa, Edward? – zombou, já percebendo que eu queria esconder – Encontrou com uma vampira no meio da noite? – gargalhei e vi que Bella estava com o rosto extremamente vermelho.

- Não, foi apenas minha querida esposa. – respondi, os olhos de Bella se arregalaram e lançou um olhar mortal para mim.

- Babaca. – ela resmungou e eu fui até ela, abraçando-a por trás.

- Que isso, Bells. – falei, sorrindo do jeito que deixava ela mole – Eu te amo e você sabe disso, mas que você deixou muitas marcas em todo meu corpo ontem à noite não posso negar. – essa última parte eu murmurei em seu ouvido para que Alicia não escutasse.

- Isso é pra você se lembrar que é meu. – resmungou, me beijando carinhosamente.

- Para sempre. – completei, dando um último selinho em seus lábios – Então, quais são os planos para hoje? – perguntei a Alicia que me olhou confusa.

-Nós acabamos de chegar, Edward. Acho que não tem nada na minha agenda. – Alicia respondeu, rindo e escutei o riso abafado de Bella atrás de mim.

Ignorei as duas e peguei a xícara de café que Bella estava me oferecendo, sentando na bancada da cozinha. O liquido fumegante desceu por minha garganta, me mantendo quieto enquanto as duas conversavam como se fossem amigas de infância. E como se eu não estivesse ali, escutando tudo.

Escutei meu celular tocando em algum canto da casa e não esperei que chamasse pela segunda vez para que eu fosse correndo até ele, deixando-as sozinhas. Corri até a sala e achei o celular em meio as almofadas, no sofá onde estavam deitadas as duas Vanessa.

- Olá, princesas. – falei, entrando na frente delas.

Elas não responderam amorosamente, já que eu impedia a visão delas e não-sei-o-que-lá que elas gostavam estava passando nesse exato momento, tirei o celular dali e fui escorraçado pelas duas. Rolei os olhos e atendi o celular.

- Fala, _brother._ – a voz de Emmett veio acompanhada de uma gargalhada estrondosa .

- O que foi, Emmett? – respondi, rindo por tabela.

- Alice quer jogar beisebol hoje a tarde, que tal? A família toda vai. – explicou, animado – Você pode levar Bella e Vanessa, acho que elas ainda não participaram do jogo em família. – acrescentou, irônico.

- Não sei, Alicia não está muito forte pra sair.

- Aposto que se eu chamá-la ela vem. – disse, debochado – Nenhuma mulher escapa do meu charme... – escutei a gargalhada de Rosalie, depois um tapa ruidoso e Emmett reclamando de dor – Minha credibilidade está baixa com as mulheres dessa família... – reclamou.

- Você deveria conviver com as mulheres que andam frequentando a minha casa. Aí sim você veria o que é perder a credibilidade. – retruquei.

- Não obrigado, você sempre foi o mulherengo, quem mandou querer tantas mulheres, agora aguenta. – zombou – E então, vem ou não?

- Tudo bem, diga a Alice que eu irei com as meninas. – respondi suspirando.

- Ok, Eddie. Agora dá licença que eu mostrarei a minha futura esposa a minha falta de credibilidade. – resmungou, desligando.

Fiquei rindo sozinho enquanto caminhava de volta para a cozinha. Ver Emmett finalmente ter um relacionamento que durasse mais de um dia me deixava contente. Ele precisava disso e Rosalie fazia isso perfeitamente, desde que eles terminaram ela mudou muito, não era mais aquela mulher fútil e chata, agora eu conseguia conversar com ela por alguns minutos. O incidente com Royce me fez olhar com ela com um pouco mais de compaixão também.

Alicia e Bella continuavam a conversar enquanto faziam comida ou algo assim. A atitude de Bella estava realmente me surpreendendo, não pensei que ela fosse ser tão acolhedora com Alicia logo de cara, do jeito que é ciumenta achei que demoraria alguns dias até a amizade começar a nascer, mas do modo como falavam pareciam ser amigas de infância.

- Quem era? – Bella perguntou.

- Era Emmett. Ele está na cidade, mais especificamente na casa de Rosalie, e nos chamou para uma partida de beisebol com a minha família mais tarde. – respondi, vendo o sorriso em seus lábios.

- Esses dois não vivem mais separados agora. – Bella disse, encantada – Nós vamos, não é?

- Claro, Alicia e as meninas também irão conosco. – expliquei.

- Finalmente vou conhecer sua família. – Alicia comentou, animada.

As meninas ficaram contentes com a notícia, exceto por Jessica, que ainda estava estranha por causa da mudança. Na verdade, ela não quis conversar muito sobre isso e eu também não insisti, mas deixei bem claro que quando ela quisesse conversar eu estaria disposto a ouvi-la sem problemas.

Peguei alguns tacos e bolas, para as meninas se elas resolvessem jogar. E também sabia que Emmett era um cabeça-de-vento e era provável que ele esquecesse as coisas mais importantes. O meu carro era pequeno para nós seis, precisei colocar uma das menores no colo de Jessica.

O caminho foi calmo enquanto as meninas cantavam uma música baixinho. Bella segurava minha mão e olhava sorridente para mim. Chegamos ao campo que nós costumávamos usar sempre, outros carros já estavam estacionados na porta.

Todos estavam lá dentro já, as pequenas correram para o campo. Segui com Jessica, passando o braço por cima do ombro dela que sorriu para mim. Emmett e Jasper brincavam de jogar as bolas de beisebol um na cara do outro, mas quando viram Vanessa eles correram para ver quem chegava primeiro. Emmett agarrou Vanessa e a girou no ar, depois Vanessa o apresentou a filha de Alicia, mas como Emmett era pouco delicado, também rodopiou com a menina nos braços.

Cheguei mais perto de Alice que estava sentada e acariciando a barriga que já aparecia. Apresentei Alicia e Jessica devidamente, Alice não demorou muito a considerá-las da família, dando seus pequenos ataques e falando sem parar. Carlisle e Esme foram muito gentis com elas, eu tinha certeza que Alicia estava se sentindo desconfortável apenas com um lenço que cobria a cabeça raspada, mas ninguém se incomodou ou pelo menos ninguém ficou encarando fixamente. Rosalie e Claire estavam que também estavam ali por perto conversando, vieram nos cumprimentar.

Emmett chamou todos para jogarem, nos dividindo em times. Para minha surpresa, ele deixou as crianças jogarem, até Alice entrou no jogo, contrariando Jasper, mas como Alice sempre conseguia o que queria do marido com o truque de "_você não me deixa fazer nada_", ele concordou com a entrada dela apenas nos arremessos.

As meninas, inclusive Jessica que deu uma melhorada no humor, jogou também. Bella se recusou a principio, mas dessa vez eu que a induzi a jogar. Realmente ela era uma terrível jogadora, mas eu queria que ela se divertisse participando. Alicia ficou de juíza, na beira do campo, sorrindo como há muito tempo eu não via.

O jogo começou, Alice jogou para Emmett que rebateu, a bola foi rápida, mas Jessica se mostrou mais rápida e a pegou, jogando para Carlisle enquanto Emmett ainda corria. Emmett chegou antes que o tirassem, fez uma dancinha ridícula e Jessica mostrou a língua para ele que gargalhou.

Quando foi a vez de Bella rebater, percebi o nervosismo dela, suas mãos tremiam. O meu único medo era que ela machucasse a si mesma com aquele taco. Alice lançou a bola para ela que para a surpresa de todos conseguiu dar uma bela rebatida e a bola foi longe, fazendo com que Emmett corresse um pouco para alcançá-la. Ela ficou tão maravilhada com a proeza que ficou parada no lugar.

- Corre, Bella! – gritei, trazendo-a de volta para jogo, então, com o rosto vermelho ela voltou a correr.

- Para de ajudar o adversário, pai! – Vanessa reclamou, olhando feio.

- Mas é sua mãe... – me defendi.

- Continua sendo adversária. – respondeu séria, me fazendo rir.

Emmett lançou a bola para Esme que lançou para mim e não tive outra escolha a não ser, eliminar Bella.

- Fora. – Alicia disse.

- Desculpa amor. – murmurei, beijando a testa dela.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse, sorrindo.

Emmett e Vanessa comemoram enquanto eu me dirigia a marca do rebatedor. Alice arremessou a bola com graciosidade, rebati e em seguida corri o mais rápido que pude. Pelo que pude ver Rosalie conseguiu pegar a bola que tinha ido longe, mas não lançaram a tempo de conseguirem me eliminar.

**Bella POV**

O jogo continuou até que o sol começou a desaparecer no horizonte, trazendo a escuridão para o campo. O time de Emmett ganhou por dois pontos de diferença. Como já estavam todos cansados, decidimos comer alguma coisa no caminho e voltar para casa.

No restaurante em que paramos tivemos que dar um jeito de arrumar mesas para cabermos todos nós. Foi uma confusão gigantesca. Eram todos falando alto e querendo ser escutados quando ninguém queria ouvir por muito tempo, a maior parte do tempo foi Emmett e Jessica discutindo sobre uma jogada que ela afirmava que ele tinha roubado.

- Querem saber de uma coisa? – minha filha, Vanessa, disse fazendo todos olharem para ela – Daqui a alguns dias é meu aniversário. – ela sorriu histericamente – E caso não saibam, o aniversário da Vanessa também! – ela e a outra Vanessa gritaram em uníssono, fazendo com que todos fizessem caretas com a voz aguda.

A falação foi imediata, todos comentando e Alice já montando milhares de planos junto das duas pequenas com todo o resto da família dando palpites. No final do almoço foi decido grande parte da festa, Alice estava animada como eu não via há muito tempo, aquele brilho nos olhos dela quando ela tinha algo importante pra fazer, algo que, segundo ela, mudaria tudo. Alice era impossível. Só via as duas cabecinhas, uma com os cabelos ruivos e a outra com cachos dourados, acenando em negação ou afirmação, elas sempre conseguiam mudar a cabeça de Alice.

A despedida foi hilária, as pequenas queriam ir com Emmett para a liga de futebol americano, na qual Emmett jogaria. Apesar das caretas, ele prometeu que as levaria num jogo onde seu time estivesse jogando.

Edward deixou Alicia e as meninas na casa delas e fomos para a nossa casa, com a nossa Vanessa contando cada detalhe do que Alice tinha dito sobre a festa delas. Pelo jeito aquilo ia sair mais caro que uma casa, não sei como Alice consegue esbanjar tanto dinheiro numa tacada só.

Quando entrei em casa a coisa que eu mais desejava era minha cama quente e macia. Depois de passar o dia todo jogando e exercitando músculos do meu corpo que eu nem sabia que exista, eu estava um caco. Entretanto, a caixa postal do telefone de casa estava cheias de mensagens do meu pai, fiquei preocupada em ver tantos "Me ligue." vindo de Charlie.

Edward foi distrair Vanessa enquanto eu ligava. O telefone ainda tocou algumas vezes antes de Charlie atender.

- Alô. – a voz sonolenta de Sue atendeu o telefone.

- Ah, é... oi Sue, meu pai está podendo falar? – perguntei sem jeito, sabendo que tinha a acordado.

- Claro, vou chamá-lo, querida. – ela disse gentilmente.

Vi Edward e Vanessa na cozinha fazendo um lanche estranho. Eles riam e conversavam, aquela cena era algo tão comum agora que eu não pressupunha que fosse me fazer tão feliz apenas observá-los assim, numa perfeita sincronia de pai e filha.

- Bella?

- Oi pai. – falei animada, fazia algum tempo que não falava com Charlie – Tudo bem? Eu vi que você me ligou varias vezes hoje. – comentei.

- Aqui está tudo bem filha, como você vai? E a minha netinha, como está? – perguntou todo babão pela neta.

- Estou bem e Vanessa está cada vez mais impossível. – ele riu – Alice está montando a festa de aniversário dela e eu quero que todos vocês venham, estou com saudades de você, pai. Estão todos bem aí?

- Sim, estão muito bem. – respondeu, contente – Mas eu te liguei porque durante a semana toda sua mãe ligou para mim, Bella. – ele disse, sério – Eu não faço ideia do que ela quer com você, mas ela queria saber como você estava e sobre a Vanessa.

- C-como assim? – perguntei, chocada – Minha mãe nunca mais quis falar comigo e mal sabe da existência da Vanessa, o que ela quer comigo?

- Eu realmente não sei, Bella. – respondeu – Ela estava muito estranha ao telefone e nem sei como ela descobriu sobre Vanessa.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei – Eu vou tentar falar com ela já que eu não imagino o que possa ser tão importante que a faça ligar para você perguntando por mim. Só espero que não seja mais um dos ataques da Renée, eu não quero brigar com ela de novo. – admiti.

Conversei mais alguns minutos com Charlie e descobri das visitas constantes de Jacob. Ele também contou que estava desconfiado de um namoro entre ele e Leah já que esta sempre estava com um sorriso no rosto. Não podia ter recebido uma noticia melhor, Jacob merecia alguém que o fizesse perceber que ele não me amava como uma mulher e sim como uma irmã. Além do mais, estava mais do que na hora de Leah conseguir o que queria.

Naquela noite eu sonhei com Renée, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o porque nós brigávamos no sonho. Mas algo me dizia que aquilo não era nada bom. Contei a Edward sobre as ligações e ele também não tinha nenhum palpite do que Renée queria comigo.

A semana passou voando, os preparativos da festa das meninas estavam a todo vapor. Alice, finalmente, arrumou algo que ocupasse a mente dela tempo o suficiente, e que ocupasse também o tempo ocioso das meninas que estavam adorando toda aquela bagunça. Alicia e Jessica também ajudavam nos preparativos.

Jessica estava se adaptando a nossa família, já não era tão mal humorada e tinha arrumado colegas na nova escola. Eu estava cheia de trabalho e mal pude ajudar com a festa. Tampouco tive tempo de procurar um contato com Renée. Ela também não ligou mais para Charlie e nem me procurou.

No fim de semana, eu consegui sair mais cedo do trabalho e fui para casa que estava completamente vazia. Vanessa estava na casa dos avós e Edward estava de plantão esta noite, aproveitei para fazer algumas coisas em casa e ver se faltava algo para fazer em relação a festa das meninas.

Estava na sala quando o telefone tocou, quase pulei com o susto e fiz com que Urso que estava deitado do meu lado acordasse.

- Alô. – atendi o telefone.

- Bella? – uma voz de mulher disse do outro lado da linha.

- Sou eu mesma, quem está falando? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Sua mãe. – ela respondeu.

Mal consegui formular uma frase depois de assimilar que era Renée do outro lado da linha. Fazia muitos anos que eu não a via e não tinha qualquer demonstração de afeto em sua voz. Do mesmo jeito que eu me lembrava, vazia.

* * *

Então, o que acharam?

Bella e Alicia até que se deram bem, só Jessica que não foi muito agradavel...

E as Vanessas? Eu disse que ia ser uma confusão só quando essas duas se encontrassem...

Edward e Bella sempre animadinhos... haha

E o jogo em família?

O que será que a Renée quer com a Bella?

Bom, deem todos os palpites e comentem o que vocês acharam desse capítulo lá nas reviews!

**Beeijos, May.**


	30. Get Your Party On

Olá pessoas!

Eu sei, eu seeeeeeei... faz MUITO tempo mesmo que eu não apareço com post, eu sei, mas eu ando tão sem tempo que o capítulo tava quase pronto e eu não arrumava uns minutinhos para terminá-lo! Minha escola tá meio tenso de levar sem estudar muuuuito e com as provas e tudo mais fica mto dificil mesmo! Não, eu não vou abandonar essa fic, não mesmo, ela é o meu xodó e eu pretendo terminá-la em breve... D: Pois é, tudo tem seu fim, então acho que mais uns três capítulos e ela acaba! Mas calma, ainda falta bastante coisa pra acontecer e as coisas vão começar a ficarem complicadas nesse capítulo... Como vcs já sabem, Renée tá na área e quando essa mulher aparece não acontece nada de bom... :x

Gentee, a Gabriella vai dar umas aparecidas por aqui, mas a Bells se garante quando essazinha tá por perto! Alicia e Bella vão ser muito amigas sim, eu não seria tão malvada em colocar a Alicia como mais um empecilho na relação de Ed e Bells... e quanto à Jessica, esse é o jeito dela mesmo muito mau humorada, entretanto nesse capítulo ela tem um motivo pra ficar feliz e saltitante... hahahahaahahaa

Pelo visto todo mundo tá apaixonado pelas duas pestes... rs, as Vanessas são as coisas mais fofas quando estão juntas! *-*

Amoreeeees, obrigada por cada comentário, vcs não fazem ideia de como isso me incentiva, mesmo sem tempo para escrever... e as férias estão chegando, aí sim terei mais tempo para dedicar aos capítulos finais da fic! Espero que vcs entendam a demora e não corram atrás de mim com tochas e ancinhos! :B haahahahahaahah

Apreciem sem moderação!

Nós vemos lá embaixo...

* * *

**Get Your Party On**

_Demi Lovato - Party_

Eu não sabia o que dizer, Renée era a última pessoa que eu esperava que me ligasse naquele momento. Claro que eu sabia que ela queria falar comigo, mas eu estava tão atolada entre meu trabalho e a festa das meninas que mal pensei sobre isso.

- Ah, oi Renée. – respondi, mordendo os lábios.

- Não me chama mais de mãe? – perguntou, sua voz tinha um tom de cinismo.

- Não tenho motivos para isso. – murmurei – O que você quer Renée, estou ocupada agora.

- Eu preciso conversar com você, é muito importante. – ela disse, séria.

- Você não pode falar por telefone, é mais fácil para nós duas. – expliquei.

- Não quero falar sobre isso por telefone, Isabella. – resmungou – Quero me encontrar com você, aí podemos conversar tranquilamente.

- Então terá que ser na semana que vem, estou muito ocupada com a festa da Vanessa...

- É aniversário dela? – perguntou, surpresa – Quando?

- 13 de setembro. – informei.

- No mesmo dia que o seu... – sua voz foi sumindo – Eu quero conhecê-la. – disse, de repente.

- Não! – eu quase gritei – Você não tem esse direito, quando eu estava grávida você queria que eu abortasse, você perdeu o direito de conhecê-la há muito tempo, Renée. – sibilei, irritada.

- Eu mudei, Bella. – ela falou – Eu quero conhecer minha neta, eu quero falar com ela. Por favor, apenas uma vez. – suplicou.

- Eu não acho que você deva...

- Tudo bem, Isabella. – disse, irritada – Quando você tiver um tempo você me liga e nós conversaremos com calma. – sugeriu, sua voz voltou a ser gélida.

- Ok, Renée, eu prometo ligar em breve. – eu disse um pouco antes dela desligar o telefone.

Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que minha mãe queria tampouco estava preocupada com isso no momento, o "muito importante" de Renée nem sempre era realmente tão importante. Também não a deixaria ver Vanessa tão cedo, eu não estava preparada para ter Renée de volta em minha vida depois de tudo o que ela fez para mim no passado.

O dia estava sendo corrido, para todos nós. Alice e as meninas estavam montando toda a decoração e cuidando da estética do lugar onde seria a festa, a cada cinco minutos Alice ligava dizendo que elas tinham mudado de ideia quanto a alguma coisa.

Edward estava trabalhando muito esta semana, mal o vi esses dias. Geralmente quando ele estava chegando do hospital, eu estava saindo para trabalhar. Ainda assim, ele não deixava de me mimar, às vezes, quando conseguia chegar um pouco antes de eu acordar, ele trazia café para mim. Eu também não conseguia mais viver sem escutar a voz dele, sempre que podia eu ligava para o hospital atrás dele.

Alicia estava melhorando, sua pele já não era mais tão pálida e ela se movia mais. O cansaço também era menor, mas ainda precisava de descanso. Segundo o médico dela, a quimioterapia estava funcionando. Alicia tinha me ajudado muito essa última semana e nós já confiávamos uma na outra plenamente, minha paranóia dela com Edward também tinha desaparecido, finalmente, eu percebi que ela era apenas uma amiga e que os dois se tratavam como irmãos.

Vanessa ficava cada dia mais parecida com o pai, até as manias mais estranhas ela estava pegando dele. A relação deles também estava cada dia mais forte, os dois sempre andavam de segredinhos pela casa. Vanessa também estava muito próxima da filha de Alicia, a qual, agora, estamos chamando de Marie, que é o segundo nome dela. Nós estamos ficando loucos chamando as duas pelo mesmo nome, então as duas pequenas que chegaram a essa solução.

A semana passou rapidamente. Era aniversário das meninas... e o meu.

Senti alguém me cutucando de leve, também escutei meu nome sendo chamado, mas estava tão esgotada que eu não conseguia responder, mesmo se quisesse.

- Bella... – a voz chamava, longe – Vamos meu amor. – depois de algum tempo senti beijos em minha nuca, meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou – Está na hora de acordar, Bella adormecida... – ele soltou uma risadinha antes de morder meu ombro.

- Shh... – eu disse, mexendo meu ombro, tirando a boca dele dali.

- Hoje é um dia muito importante pra você. – disse, seus dedos percorrem minhas costas.

- Não é não. – minha voz saiu esganiçada.

- Bella, deixa de ser chata. – ele reclamou – Não é todo dia que se faz aniversário, faz tempo que eu não te dou um presente por seu aniversário. – sibilou.

- Cheque-mate.

Levantei minha cabeça para olhar em seu rosto, não deveria ter feito isso, pois o bico que ele estava fazendo amoleceu meu coração. Os olhos dele brilhavam e seus lábios estavam levemente curvados num sorriso torto. Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama, percebendo o que tinha na mesa da cabeceira. Uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas e uma rosa vermelha e solitária num recipiente de vidro.

- Obrigada. – falei, mordendo o lábio inferior.

- Posso te mimar um pouco, senhora Cullen? – perguntou, sorrindo do jeito que me fazia suspirar.

Senti meu rosto pegando fogo e assenti enquanto ele se virava e colocava a bandeja sobre a mesa. Ele pegou a rosa e me entregou.

- Eu estive pensando durante toda a semana em um presente para você – começou – Algo que você não fizesse um escândalo, sabe... – soltei um riso e ele sorriu de volta enquanto me oferecia uma torrada da bandeja.

- Então você não encontrou nada. – respondi, beijando seus lábios suavemente.

- Aí que você se engana. – murmurou depois que separamos nossos lábios.

Fiz uma careta quando ele colocou a mão no bolso da calça e tirou de lá uma caixinha de veludo. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

- Sinto muito estragar o momento, mas você já me deu um anel. – falei, apontando o anel em meu dedo.

- Bella, você é impossível. – ele disse, rolando os olhos – Mas esse que você está usando foi do nosso primeiro casamento. – explicou com aquele sorriso maldito nos lábios.

- M-mas o q-que... – gaguejei quando ele saiu da cama e se ajoelhou no chão.

- Isabella Swan, eu prometo te amar cada dia do para sempre, casa comigo... de novo? – perguntou, seus olhos brilhavam.

Ele permaneceu naquela posição, com a pequena caixa em minha frente. Olhei para o anel era de ouro branco, todo cravejado com diminutos diamantes e bem no centro havia uma pedra verde, a cor da pedra era idêntica a cor dos olhos dele. Senti minha garganta fechar e meus olhos umedecerem.

- Sim... – minha voz era quase um sussurro.

Afastei a bandeja da minha frente e saltei da cama, pulando em direção a ele que se levantava do chão. Ele me segurou e nossos lábios se chocaram com violência, a minha ,mão estava na nuca dele, puxando-o para mais perto. Minhas pernas se enrolaram ao redor da cintura dele e a mão dele me sustentava em seu colo.

- Sim, sim, sim! – eu disse entre os beijos.

- Eu te amo. – falou, abraçando-me com força.

- Eu te amo mais. – murmurei, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele sentou na cama comigo em seu colo e ficamos ali, apenas nos abraçando até que um telefonema de Alice nos fez correr para a casa dos Cullen para resolver os últimos preparativos para a festa das meninas.

Vanessa ainda estava dormindo e Edward pediu para que eu esperasse antes de acordá-la, pois ele queria fazer uma surpresa. Pelo visto ele tinha ido as compras esses dias. O vi entrar em nosso quarto e logo depois sair com uma caixa razoavelmente grande, entramos no quarto e a acordamos lentamente. Ela demorou um pouco a processar as informações, mas logo levantou num pulo, agarrando-nos num abraço único.

- Feliz aniversário, bebê. – falei, beijando sua bochecha.

- Feliz aniversário, bebê – Edward me imitou, com uma voz irritante e Vanessa gargalhou.

Ele entregou o pacote a ela que abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ela rasgava o pacote sem cuidado algum. Então quando ela tirou o papel, havia uma caixa com a foto da Hannan Montana na frente, ansiosa ela abriu a caixa e havia outras pequenas caixas de DVD dentro.

- OMG! – ela gritou, pulando – Todas as temporadas de Hannah Montana! – gritou novamente – Paaaai, eu te amo. – ela pulou em Edward beijando sua bochecha seguidas vezes – Muito obrigada! – ela ainda pulava histericamente – OMG, preciso mostrar isso para a Vanessa, ela vai pirar. – falou, animada.

- Vá se trocar e escovar os dentes, estamos passando lá para pegá-las e ir para a casa da tia Alice. – expliquei e ela me deu um beijo e, em seguida, saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Edward e eu já estávamos saindo quando ela deu um grito no banheiro e voltou correndo para o quarto e pulou em meu colo, me abraçando com força.

- Feliz aniversário, mãããe! – falou, animada.

- Obrigada, meu anjo. – coloquei-a no chão e ela sorriu para mim.

- Te amo.

- Te amo também, minha pequena. – respondi e ela foi trocar de roupa.

Quando ela ficou pronta, saímos da casa e fomos diretamente a casa de Alicia. As meninas já estavam acordadas e Marie já estava saltitante quando chegamos. Vanessa e ela se abraçaram e pularam juntas, desejando feliz aniversário uma a outra. Abracei a pequena e também desejei feliz aniversário a ela, Edward se aproximou com um presente e ela saltitou, radiante.

- Obrigada, padrinho. – murmurou, abrindo o embrulho.

Quando ela tirou algo parecido com o presente de Vanessa, mas dessa vez a capa era outra menina, uma morena. De longe eu pude ler na capa _Os Feiticeiros de Waverly Place, _assim como o de Vanessa havia vários DVDs e Marie pulou de felicidade.

- A temporada completa! – ela quase gritou – Obrigada. – ela abraçou Edward mais uma vez.

- Nossa, quanta criatividade para dar presentes, pai. – Vanessa caçoou e o rosto de Edward ficou vermelho, ele sorriu sem graça.

- Coitado. – murmurei, abraçando-o e beijando seu rosto.

Todos gargalharam, depois esperamos que Alicia pegasse suas coisas para seguirmos para a casa dos Cullen. Jessica também foi conosco, ela já não era tão arisca comigo, tampouco se importava com a minha presença, se eu falasse com ela, ela apenas respondia sem prolongar o assunto. Eu ainda não entendia muito bem essa cisma dela comigo, mas Edward disse que isso era por causa dele, eu duvidava. Jessica não tinha atitudes de quem tem um amor platônico por um homem mais velho.

Quando chegamos na mansão dos Cullen, Alice estava na sala com Jasper. Ela estava deitada em seu colo enquanto ele acariciava a barriga saliente de Alice que quase dormia com aquela caricia. Era um cena tão tranquila que a vontade era de ficar olhando aquela cena para sempre.

Alice levantou a cabeça e nos viu, não demorou muito para que viesse saltitante me abraçar.

- Feliz aniversário, Bella. – disse, apertando o abraço.

- Obrigada, Allie. – murmurei, envergonhada.

Alice fora abraçar as duas pequenas, que deram um abraço duplo em Alice, as três foram juntas ao chão, gargalhando com a cena. Jasper veio ajudá-la a se levantar, todo preocupado com ela e o bebê.

Ele aproveitou e também abraçou as duas, rodando-as no ar. Ele também me congratulou, mas de longe. Jasper, como sempre, era muito reservado. Carlisle e Esme apareceram logo em seguida, com presentes e mais presentes para as pequenas que se esbaldavam no meio de tanta coisa.

Alice e eu deixamos as crianças na sala com Edward e fomos resolver as últimas coisas da festa. Mais tarde naquele dia, Emmett chegou de Chicago, trazendo mais coisas para elas. Rosalie chegara junto com ele e os dois pareciam tão felizes quanto as meninas. Rosalie se juntou a nós, assim como Alicia.

Recebi um telefonema de Charlie que disse que chegaria um pouco mais tarde. Achei até que ele não viria, mas Alice se encarregou de chamar cada pessoa que ela conhecia, a lista de convidados que ela havia preparado estava gigante, nomes de pessoas que eu nunca havia visto.

Faltava pouco para a festa começar, Alice já tinha tudo preparado e já estava lá no local onde seria a festa. As meninas escolheram uma festa a fantasia, e cada uma estava vestida conforme as personagens da Disney que mais gostavam. Minha Vanessa estava com uma peruca loira e a Vanessa de Alicia estava com uma peruca morena, seu vestuário era idêntico a Alex Russo, a personagem de Selena Gomez enquanto Vanessa parecia uma mini Hannah Montana.

Alice havia arrumado uma fantasia de princesa. Mais precisamente eu era a Bela, de a Bela e a Fera, muito criativo da parte dela.

Edward entrou no quarto e estava vestido com uma roupa muito elegante, realmente parecia um príncipe.

- Então, quem você é? – perguntei, rindo.

- Eu sou o príncipe da Bela. – respondeu, beijando meu ombro exposto pelo vestido.

- Nossa, quanta criatividade. – ironizei – Pelo menos nossa filha é a Hannah Montana. – brinquei, passando meus braços em torno de sua cintura, ele gargalhava.

- Sabe, apesar de toda essa roupa, você está muito gostosa. – ele disse, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto me olhava da cabeça aos pés – Se não fosse tão trabalhoso tirar esse vestido, ele estaria no chão agora mesmo. – sibilou, olhando em meus olhos.

- Se comporte. – mordi o glóbulo de sua orelha – Quem sabe mais tarde. – murmurei numa voz sexy ao pé de sua orelha, senti seu corpo se estremecer.

- Eu mereci. – sorriu, beijando meus lábios suavemente e depois se afastando – Vamos, seu pai está esperando lá embaixo com as crianças, essa casa está parecendo um circo. – falou e eu gargalhei.

Ele me ajudou a descer com aquele vestido ridículo que Alice havia arranjado para mim. Não era tão espalhafatoso quanto o vestido da personagem no filme, era compacto, pelo menos eu conseguia me mover e sentar também. Na sala estava meu pai com Sue.

- Pai. – abracei-o – Tudo bem? – disse, dando uma olhava na roupa que ele usava – Está fantasiado de que? – perguntei, sem conseguir identificar.

- Bells, feliz aniversário, querida. – me abraçou com força – Estou muito bem e você? A propósito você está linda nesse vestido. Minha fantasia? Bom... er, eu sou o pai da Bela. – disse sem jeito e eu gargalhei.

- Não acredito, como vocês estão sem imaginação! – acusei, olhando para Edward também, ele deu de ombros.

Cumprimentei Sue e Leah que estavam dentro da casa. Vi que Seth estava lá fora com Jake e as meninas. E num canto afastado estava Jessica, observando-os. Seguimos todos para o salão onde Alice já estava desesperada nos esperando. Os dois carros partiram as duas pequenas já estavam em cólicas por tanta ansiedade.

De fora do lugar já podia escutar a música adolescente que tomava conta do ambiente. Várias crianças – e adultos – chegavam fantasiados das coisas mais inacreditáveis, realmente não sabia da onde Alice conseguira tirar tanta gente. Havia um grande jardim que também estava todo decorado de acordo com o tema da festa, lá dentro estava cheio de crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Haviam muitas distrações lá dentro, brinquedos e personagens que interagiam com as crianças, a decoração estava impecável.

Avistei Alice, vestida igual a fada Sininho, que acenava loucamente para eu ir até ela. Sai de perto de Edward e dos outros e fui até ela que estava com uma mulher loira ao seu lado. A mulher era muito bonita, seus olhos eram azuis claros, seu cabelo loiro descia como uma cascata por seus ombros, formando cachos nas pontas e seu vestido era magnífico.

- Bella, deixa eu te apresentar. – ela disse, sorrindo – Essa é Gabriella.

A loira me olhou da cabeça aos pés e ofereceu a mão para um aperto. Ela parecia arrogante demais para o seu tamanho. Apertei a mão dela a contra gosto e forçando um sorriso que não deve ter convencido.

- Prazer em conhecê-la. – falei e ela apenas forçou um sorriso em resposta.

_Vadia._

- Bella, ela é a professora da Vanessinha. – Alice comentou, alegremente.

- Sua filha é um amor de criança. – disse, abrindo um sorriso que pareceu malicioso – Ela é a cara do pai.

- Você conhece Edward? – perguntei, estranhando aquele comentário.

Ela sorriu novamente para mim, e pude perceber que era pura malicia, mas ela não teve a chance de responder, pois senti uma mão em minhas costas e quando me virei deparei-me com Edward, seu rosto estava tenso. Ele olhou para Gabriella e depois olhou para Alice que estava sem palavras.

- Edward, que prazer em revê-lo. – Gabriella disse, arrastando as palavras.

- Olá Gabriella. – Edward retribuiu o sorriso, acenando.

- Vocês se conhecem da onde? – insisti, olhando para Edward.

- Eu fui aquela que cuidou dele quando ele mais precisou de você. – Gabriella disse, sentindo um prazer em esfregar isso na minha cara.

- Você não vai conseguir. – sibilei, brava – Eu não vou armar um barraco na festa da minha filha e estragar tudo, você pode ter ficado com ele, mas isso não o faz uma propriedade sua. – vi seus olhos brilharem de raiva.

Virei e dei de cara com Alice praticamente petrificada, com os olhos arregalados, ela apontou a entrada do salão.

- Aquela é Renée? – perguntou, surpresa.

- A-acho que s-sim. – respondi, tão surpresa quanto ela.

**Edward POV**

Bella tinha deixado Gabriella sem palavras. E a mim também. Não sabia o que falar para ela sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer, deveria ter presumido que Gabriella seria convidada por Vanessa, já que era sua professora e tinha um grande apreço por ela. Entretanto, Gabriella tinha ido longe demais nas provocações, ela mereceu as palavras de Bella.

Quando vi Renée chegando na festa, senti toda a raiva que tinha por essa mulher vindo a tona. Ela era asquerosa e cruel, o que ela fez com Bella a vida toda não nada que uma mãe deveria fazer com a própria filha, não fazia ideia do que ela queria com Bella, mas tampouco seria uma coisa boa.

Bella disse que falaria com ela sozinha, claro que eu gostaria de ir junto só para falar algumas verdades para ela, mas Bella já estava irritada e se eu estragasse qualquer que fosse a conversa só pioraria a situação.

Fui até a mesa onde minha família e a de Bella estava conversando animadamente. A música estava alta e as pessoas tinham que falar alto para serem escutadas. Procurei pelas meninas, avistei-as brincando com outras crianças nos diversos brinquedos que estavam a disposição.

Sentei-me ao lado de Seth que estava mais afastado das pessoas na mesa, ele estava muito quieto. Ele acenou quando eu sorri para ele.

- Você está bem? – perguntei.

- Sim.

- Qual é o problema?

- Mulheres. – gargalhei e ele olhou raivoso.

- Desculpa cara, mas você é tão novo. Na sua época eu só me divertia com mulheres, preocupação não exista no meu dicionário. – expliquei, rindo.

- Mas ela não quer nada comigo, esse é o problema. – retrucou.

- Você tem que chegar com calma, garoto. Tem menina que não gosta muito de homens apressados, tem rolar uma conversa antes de qualquer coisa, faça-a rir. – sugeri.

- Ela é muito difícil, nada funciona com ela.

- Então ela está na sua.

- Como?

- Ela está na defensiva, tente mais algumas vezes. Uma hora ela vai ceder ao seu charme, moleque. – ele gargalhou e me deu um soco de leve no braço.

- Queria que ela estivesse mesmo a fim de mim. Ela é linda, quase um anjo. – disse com total adoração.

- Então, como é essa menina perfeita? – perguntei, muito curioso.

- Ela é loira. – disse, respirando fundo, como se olhasse para a menina, admirando-a – Tem olhos extremamente azuis, ela tem um sorriso perfeito... – suspirou.

- Cara, você está mesmo caído por essa menina. – ri, vendo como ele se derretia só em pensar na garota – Ela está aqui?

- Oh sim. – respondeu, apontando para o outro lado da mesa.

Apontando para Jessica que conversava com Leah. Meu queixo foi ao chão, e eu mal conseguia processar uma frase completa. Como Seth tinha audácia de querer algo com a minha menina? Jessica era como uma filha, cuidei dela como se fosse o pai. E tinha sentimentos protetores em relação a ela como se fosse o pai dela.

- Você... – resmunguei, minhas mãos fechadas em punhos – Não chegue perto dela. – alertei.

- Mas... você, agora há pouco... eu... ela... o que? – gaguejou sem entender nada.

- Seth, você é um grande amigo, mas Jessica é uma filha pra mim, não vou deixar que você brinque com ela, então é melhor cortar o mal pela raiz. – falei, vendo-o se mexer na cadeira, desconfortável.

- Por que eu não posso? – perguntou, irritado – Isso depende dela e não de você.

- Ainda bem que ela não está a fim de você, então. – falei, dando de ombros.

- Ah não? Você mesmo acabou de dizer que ela estava na minha. – acusou, sorrindo.

- Eu estava apenas de animando. E ela é muito nova para você. – arrumei outra desculpa – Quantos anos você tem? 23, mais?

- 23. E não sou tão velho assim. – disse, fazendo um bico.

- Ela tem apenas 17, Seth. – informei, bravo – É quase um abuso!

- Não exagera. – bufou, rolando os olhos.

- Ela não vai fazer sexo com você. – falei, suspirando.

- Eu não quero sexo com ela... – eu o olhei desacreditando naquelas palavras – Tudo bem, mas não agora. Que tipo de cara você pensa que eu sou? Eu não sou você! – acusou, deixando-me sem palavras.

- Ok então, mas se você a fizer sofrer, pode ter certeza que eu vou caçar você! – sibilei, sério – E mantenha suas mãos longe de qualquer lugar que não deva. – avisei e ele gargalhou.

- Você está parecendo um velho. – dei um soco em seu ombro e ele mostrou a língua – Como se você não desse uns amassos na Bella. – sorriu maliciosamente – Nem o Charlie é tão rígido assim.

- Mas eu me casei com ela, não era só uma coisa de jovens cheios de hormônios a flor da pele querendo descobrir coisas novas...

- Ok, então eu vou me casar com ela. – brincou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Se ela aceitar eu dou a casa para vocês morarem.

Ele olhou para mim, surpreso pela proposta. Suas sobrancelhas quase se juntaram com a expressão de seu rosto e, de repente, se suavizaram. Ele abriu um sorriso praticamente de orelha a orelha e estendeu a mão para mim.

- Fechado. Se nós casarmos você dará a casa. – um sorriso presunçoso estava em seu rosto.

- Fechado. – apertei sua mão – Está apostado.

- O que está apostado? - voz de Jessica nos interrompeu.

Ela estava perto de mim agora, ela sorria e se sentou em meu colo, beijando meu rosto. Sorri para ela que agora olhava Seth dos pés a cabeça, eu pude ver os olhos de Seth retribuindo a inspeção.

- Bom, esse é o Seth.

- Eu sei. – ela disse, os olhos presos aos dele.

Seth não disse nada, apenas olhou para mim como se já tivesse ganhado a aposta.

- Então eu vou dar uma olhada nas crianças. – falei, tirando Jessica do meu colo.

Sai dali duvidando que Jessica desse alguma abertura para Seth se aproximar dela. Ele estava sendo inconseqüente e ele nunca conseguiria algo com Jessica. Procurei por minha filha e minha afilhada, não demorou muito para ver as pequenas correndo entre as outras crianças fantasiadas das mais curiosas personagens.

Decidi não atrapalhar a brincadeira e fiquei apenas observando como as duas se davam bem e como elas sempre estavam juntas. Eu gostava disso, desse laço que as duas criaram, quase como irmãs.

- Sua filha é perfeita. – uma voz conhecida disse ao pé da minha orelha – Ela podia até ser _nossa_.

Virei rapidamente e me dei conta que fiquei perto demais de Gabriella, que sorria e olhava diretamente em meus olhos. Estávamos tão perto que eu podia sentir o cheiro adocicado de seu perfume, era o mesmo de sempre. Respirei fundo e dei um passo para trás. Ela avançou um passo.

- Gabriella... – suspirei, colocando uma distância entre nós e mandando um aviso visual para ela não chegar mais perto.

- Eu não mordo, Edward. – provocou, sorrindo.

- Nós não temos mais nada, ok? – falei, irritado – Será que é tão difícil entender? Eu não quero acabar com a nossa amizade, Gabriella, mas você não pode ficar me cercando ou jogando indiretas dessa maneira.

- Você está enganado, Edward. Nós ainda temos uma história. – ela quase gritou para ser escutada além da música alta – Você precisou de mim e depois me descartou assim que ela voltou, ela te controla e você nem percebe.

- Nós temos uma história sim, Gabriella, mas eu sei dizer quando acabou e foi bem antes de Bella voltar a minha vida. Você é quem precisa superar isso, não desperdice sua vida atrás de alguém que não te ama. – suspirei – Você me ajudou muito, não posso negar, mas não é esse tipo de relacionamento que eu quero com você.

- Você sabe que me ama, Edward, apenas está confundindo seus sentimentos.

- Quem está confusa aqui é você! – acusei, minha voz estava séria demais.

Quando eu ia continuar, Vanessa chegou e abraçou Gabriella, que sorriu imediatamente e acariciou seu rosto gentilmente.

- Oi pai. – ela veio até mim e eu a peguei no colo – Já conhece minha professora? Ela é muito legal e também a mais bonita. – falou, admirada.

Não respondi, apenas sorri e olhei de volta ara Gabriella que nem parecia ter discutido comigo há alguns instantes, ela parecia equilibrada.

**Bella POV**

Caminhei até Renée que parecia estar perdida em outro mundo. Seus olhos estavam confusos e ela parecia cansada, definitivamente, ela não era aquela que eu me lembrava, estava totalmente diferente. Ela me viu, talvez eu tenha visto um sorriso em seus lábios, mas foi rápido demais para ter certeza. Fui até ela e parei bem a sua frente.

- Olá. – falei, seca.

- Oi Bella. – ela disse, tão contida quanto eu.

- O que você quer aqui? – perguntei, vendo sua expressão mudar – Eu disse que daria um jeito de nos encontrarmos essa semana, você não tem o direito de estar aqui. – disse, séria.

- Bella, eu quero conhecer minha neta. E além do mais, não há uma pessoa que não saiba a enorme festa que Alice Cullen estava preparando. Esse povo tem nome, tudo o que eles fazem alguém sempre fica sabendo. – explicou, havia um tom debochado em sua voz.

- Ok, Renée. Já chega, eu não quero você falando com Vanessa, você até pode vê-la de longe, mas é só.

- Algum problema aqui? – escutei a voz de Charlie e em seguida senti sua mão em meu ombro.

- Charlie, você está fantasiado também. – Renée disse, surpresa.

- Não tente se fazer de amiga, Renée. - Charlie falou, rude – Eu sei que você quer algo, você nunca procura Bella sem segundas intenções, qual é o seu problema? – Charlie tinha se irritado facilmente, entretanto, Renée riu.

- Pelo visto você não mudou nada, baby. – sua voz se arrastou na última palavra – Eu vim aqui conhecer minha neta, eu também quero conversar algo sério com minha filha.

- Renée, vá embora antes que você estrague a festa de todo mundo, por favor. – pedi, olhando em seus olhos.

Por um momento nossos olhares ficaram presos um ao outro, mas ela desviou o rosto rapidamente quando Vanessa apareceu correndo e pulou no colo de Charlie. Ela olhou para Renée, sorridente.

- Oi. – ela acenou rapidamente e se virou para Charlie – Vem comigo, quero te mostrar meus presentes! – disse, animada.

- Olá. – Renée respondeu, chamando atenção da menina novamente.

Renée estava pálida e algo me dizia que ela desmaiaria a qualquer instante. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e seus braços estavam ao redor de seu corpo, como se ela fosse se quebrar a qualquer instante.

Segurei-a pelo cotovelo e a levei até uma mesa vazia, puxando uma cadeira e fazendo-a sentar.

- Ela é linda. – disse.

- Eu sei. – respondi, lhe entregando um copo de refrigerante.

Ela olhou para mim e uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha, ela pegou o copo com as mãos trêmulas e sorveu o liquido rapidamente. Eu tentei ficar indiferente aquela cena, não queria mostrar qualquer tipo de afeto por alguém que me desprezou nos momentos em que eu mais precisei.

- Eu posso ficar aqui? – perguntou, séria – Não vou falar com ela, apenas ficarei observando daqui. Prometo. – sua voz era quase uma súplica.

- Tudo bem. – suspirei – Bom, fique a vontade para comer o que quiser. – disse, dando a volta e saindo dali.

- Espera...

- Fala. – olhei para ela, esperando a resposta.

- Eu realmente preciso conversar com você, Bella. É sério.

- Pode falar, estou escutando. – cruzei os braços em frente ao corpo.

- Você poderia se sentar? – rolei meus olhos e arrastei a cadeira.

- Pronto. – falei, emburrada.

- Bella, eu quero você pense muito bem antes de me dar a resposta sobre o que eu vou falar para você. – avisou, ela ficou tensa de repente – Eu tenho visitado alguns médicos nesses últimos meses. Não estava me sentindo muito bem há alguns meses, estava sentindo muitas dores no estômago, quando procurei o médico e após alguns exames ele me disse que não havia nada errado com meu estômago, mas sim com meus rins. – sua voz falhou na última palavra.

Fiquei sem reação ao perceber onde ela estava querendo chegar.

- Então eu fiz mais exames para descobrir o que realmente havia com meus rins. – ela suspirou – Depois de alguns dias, os exames ficaram prontos e apontaram insuficiência renal crônica.

- I-insuficiência? – gaguejei, ainda me recuperando do choque.

- Sim. – disse cheia de tristeza – E, bom... meus rins não estão funcionando. Estou fazendo hemodiálise algumas vezes por semana já que meus rins não são capazes de manter meu corpo estável.

- Eu sinto muito. – sibilei, realmente sentindo pena dela.

- Estou a espera de um transplante, mas existem muitas pessoas precisando também e eu tenho medo de não conseguir antes que seja tarde demais. – ela olhava fixamente para meus olhos – Eu sei que não posso obrigá-la a fazer isso, mas eu pelo menos vou tentar... – respirou fundo – Eu preciso da sua ajuda, Bells.

Escutá-la me chamando por meu apelido fez meu coração se partir em mil pedaços, havia muito tempo desde a última vez que ela usou meu apelido para se dirigir a mim. Respirei fundo, não podia demonstrar fraqueza perto de Renée, ela era interesseira e sabia que se mexesse no passado ela conseguiria o que estava querendo.

- E-eu não posso... – disse, me levantando – Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo, Renée. – acusei, possessa – Não pense que falando macio comigo você vai conseguir alguma coisa, pensa que é fácil chegar aqui e dizer: 'Ah, estou com problemas, você poderia me dar um rim?' – esbravejei.

- Bella, só quero que você pare e pense por um instante. Eu sou sua mãe, você vai me deixar morrer? – perguntou, fria.

- Estava demorando. – falei, rindo com escárnio – Agora sua máscara caiu, parabéns _mamãe, _eu quase cai na sua cara de boa moça arrependida, quase. – praticamente cuspi as palavras.

- Sua consciência vai ceder, Isabella. Eu sei que vai. – ela disse, vitoriosa – Você sabe como falar comigo. – se levantou, passando por mim – Ah, sua filha é realmente linda, pena que o pai dela seja aquele zero a esquerda do Cullen, mas olhe pelo lado bom, dinheiro não faltará em sua vida. – ela riu.

- Você é cruel, Renée. Tudo o que você faz para as outras pessoas vai acabar voltando para você.

- Belo discurso. – o canto sua boca se ergueu num sorriso – À propósito, feliz aniversário, Bells. Aproveite a festa. – ela saiu, me deixando sozinha na mesa.

Senti meu peito se comprimindo e uma vontade louca de chorar, mas eu não podia estragar o resto da festa. Respirei fundo, engolindo as lágrimas e caminhei até a mesa onde todos conversavam e riam.

Sentei-me a mesa e percebi que Edward entrelaçou nossas mãos. Ele me conhecia muito para não perceber como eu estava abalada. Me encostei nele que passou os braços ao redor do meu ombro, beijando o topo da minha cabeça.

- Depois eu quero saber de tudo. – falou em meu ouvido, assenti e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

**Edward POV**

Bella estava muito estranha, ela chegou quieta e permaneceu assim até a hora que nós fomos cantar parabéns para as meninas. Tudo na festa ocorreu perfeitamente como Alice havia planejado, minha família e a família de Bella estavam se dando muito bem, até eu havia conversado um pouco com Jacob.

Agora que ele estava namorando Leah não via mais perigo nele perto de Bella. No fim da festa, todos já estavam totalmente esgotados, Alice tinha ido embora pois não podia se esforçar muito por causa do bebê. Jasper tinha ido com ela. Alicia e as pequenas também pediam para ir para casa logo. Bella já estava um pouco melhor, ou pelo menos estava fingindo muito bem.

Quando os últimos convidados foram embora, Carlisle e Esme se despediram e foram embora. Assim como Rosalie e Emmett que antes de ir rodou as pequenas no ar, as abraçando e beijando. Charlie e Sue estavam procurando Seth para poderem ir para casa.

Estávamos todos no estacionamento nos preparando para irmos para casa quando Jessica e Seth aparecem juntos. Com um sorriso tímido ela acenou para ele que foi para o carro de Charlie e ela entrou em meu carro.

Meu olhar encontrou o de Bella e ela caiu na gargalhada, provavelmente rindo da minha cara. Entrei no carro e olhei Jessica pelo retrovisor que corou ao percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela.

Bella ainda ria da minha cara quando chegamos em casa depois de deixar Alicia e as meninas em sua casa. Vanessa passou por nós, jogando sua peruca loira no chão, deixando as madeixas ruivas caírem por seus ombros quando soltou o elástico que o prendia.

- Mããããe, me ajuda a trocar de roupa. – ela gritou do quarto e Bella foi até lá.

Já em meu quarto, troquei de roupa quase caindo de sono e depois me joguei na cama. Cochilei por tempo poderiam ter sido minutos, até que senti o colchão ao meu lado afundando e o corpo quente de Bella se encostou ao meu.

Abracei-a com força, trazendo seu corpo para perto do meu. Ela suspirou.

- O que Renée queria?

- Podemos falar sobre isso amanhã?

- Não, você me pareceu bastante abalada. Pode falar. – disse, virando-a de frente para olhar em seu rosto.

Ela suspirou e seus olhos estavam cheios de tristeza.

- Renée está morrendo. – sua voz era apenas um sussurro no quarto escuro – E talvez eu possa ser a única que pode ajudá-la.

Eu fiquei sem palavras.

* * *

Então o que acharam?

Como eu falei demais lá em cima, falarei menos aqui, rs...

O que acharam da festa, das meninas, da Jess e do Seth, a Gabriella e por ultimo, mas não menos importante, da Renée e seu pedido a Bella?

Comentem tu-do!

Beeeijos, May


	31. Made Our Choice

**N/A:** Oi amores!

Ok, nem tenho como me desculpar e nem vou pedir, eu que não estou sabendo como organizar meu tempo para escrever, mas agora vou tentar fazer isso funcionar... Espero que compreendam!

Todo mundo querendo que a Renée morra, né? Pois bem, vcs irão ver um lado da Renée que não tinha sido mostrado até agora! =x

Gostaram de Seth e Jessica? Bom, eles aparecem um pouco hoje, rs... mas ainda tenho planos para eles! Edward e Bella são fofos juntinhos e cute cute, né? Amo escrever essas cenas toda carinhosa entre eles! Essa Gabriella não tem jeito mesmo, só morrendo para parar de atormentar Ed e Bells, hauahauahauhuhauha

Vou deixar vocês lerem, afinal faz muuuito tempo que não tem atualização.

Ah, e muito obrigada por todas as maravilhosas reviews! 33

Nos vemos lá embaixo...

Enjoy!

* * *

**Made Our Choice **

_Trecho da música Alibi – 30 Seconds to Mars_

**Bella POV**

Depois de explicar a situação para Edward, decidimos deixar a conversa para amanhã, pois disse que estava morrendo de dor de cabeça, o que não era uma total mentira porque se discutisse com Edward agora, provavelmente, eu ficaria com uma dor insuportável, então apaguei a luz e me deitei ao lado de seu corpo tenso. Podia sentir que ele tinha ficado nervoso pelo o que eu havia falado, Edward nunca mais quis saber sobre Renée depois da briga que tivemos antes de nosso casamento há muito tempo atrás, a qual ela tinha dito verdadeiras barbaridades para mim.

Porém dessa vez era diferente, Renée apesar de tudo ainda era minha mãe, a mulher que me carregou durante nove meses, mesmo que fosse a pior de todas não podia negar que ainda possuía sentimentos por ela.

E eu tinha que pensar muito bem nesse assunto.

Na manhã seguinte acordei sozinha na cama, mesmo sendo final de semana Edward tinha que trabalhar hoje e tinha acordado sozinho ou não tinha dormido nada. Escutei um barulho no chuveiro e levantei, indo até lá. O vapor tomava conta do ambiente, deixando o lugar quente e não dava para enxergar muito bem, mas Edward estava atrás do vidro do box, murmurando algo enquanto se ensaboava. Aquela imagem era tentadora demais para a minha sanidade.

- Bom dia, amor. – ele disse assim que me viu.

- Bom dia. – falei, abrindo a porta de vidro e ele franziu o cenho.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada. – falei, admirando seu corpo nu e molhado enquanto mordia o lábio inferior – Eu quero você. – sorri – Aqui e agora. – adicionei e ele me puxou com roupa e tudo para debaixo do chuveiro com ele.

A água ensopou minha roupa rapidamente, assim como todo meu corpo enquanto nossos lábios se chocavam furiosamente,minhas mãos estavam em volta de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto. As mãos dele agora trabalhavam na camisa do pijama, tirando o tecido molhava que tinha aderido ao meu corpo devido à água.

Ele me forçou contra seu corpo, fazendo com que eu sentisse cada polegada de seu corpo prensado ao meu, sentido sua ereção entre minhas coxas e me lembrando que ele estava totalmente nu. Minhas mãos desceram por um caminho sinuoso, as unhas passando de leve em seu corpo, até que cheguei em seu quadril, ele grunhiu mordendo meu pescoço e depois tirando a camisa ensopada.

- Você me provoca, Bella. – disse, quando segurei seu membro rijo em minha mão.

- Eu gosto de te ter rendido a mim. – murmurei em seu ouvido, minha mão percorreu toda sua extensão, da cabeça à base, ele apoiou uma mão contra o gelado azulejo do box, gemendo.

- Não precisa disso para me ter rendido aos seus pés. – ofegou, seu quadril estocando contra minha mão agora que fazia movimentos rápidos.

Ele me puxou para perto de si e começou a beijar meu pescoço enquanto sua mão brincava com meu mamilo intumescido, meu corpo se arrepiou com os movimentos fazendo-me grunhir baixinho. Sua boca desceu até meu seio direito e chupou, sua língua brincando sensualmente comigo, deixei minha cabeça pender para trás e ofeguei, continuando o movimento com as mãos em seu membro.

A água continuava caindo em nossos corpos, Edward como se lesse meus pensamentos, tirou a parte debaixo do meu pijama levando minha calcinha junto, interrompendo o contato entre nossos corpos por uns instantes, ele voltou beijando minha perna e subindo por minha coxa, gemi no momento que senti seus lábios em meu centro, brincando comigo.

- Edward, eu preciso de você. – falei, puxando-o pelo ombro e ele levantou com um gemido.

- Você está muito apressada hoje, Bella. – murmurou, mordendo minha orelha.

Ele me puxou para perto de seu corpo, encaixando nossos quadris, já podia sentir seu membro em minha entrada, fazendo movimentos que estavam me levando a loucura. Ele puxou minha perna para cima, enlaçando-a em seu quadril e seu membro preencheu meu sexo de uma vez só.

Subi a outra perna e passei em volta de sua cintura, meus tornozelos se cruzando enquanto ele me encostava contra o azulejo gelado e colocava a mão em minhas coxas, me sustentando ali. Seus movimentos começaram lentamente, Edward me provocava, beijando cada parte do meu corpo que estava ao alcance de sua boca.

Seus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos e sabia que estava quase lá, meu corpo inteiro parecia que ia entrar em combustão instantânea quando Edward beijava a pele vermelha e sensível. Minhas mãos estavam em suas costas, arranhando cada vez que ele investia mais forte contra meu sexo.

- Amor... – ele ofegou em minha orelha, tomando meus lábios em um beijo luxurioso.

- Edward não para. – gemi alto e ele sorriu jogando a cabeça para trás.

Meu sexo começou a sofrer leves tremores e meu gemido foi engolido por Edward que me beijou intensamente, todo meu corpo estava convulsionando depois de alguns instantes, minha cabeça ficou apoiada no ombro de Edward que continuava investindo contra meu corpo que ainda se deliciava com as diversas sensações que o orgasmo proporcionava.

Ele também estava perto de seu clímax já que gemia algumas coisas incoerentes em meu ouvido, beijando meu pescoço. O som da água caindo sobre nossos corpos unidos e nossos gemidos baixos eram os únicos sons que eu escutava, senti o corpo de Edward se convulsionar embaixo do meu e com um grunhido ele gozou fortemente, fazendo com que eu gemesse em sua orelha, mordiscando aquele lugar e relaxando meu corpo sem forças, deixando que ele me sustentasse.

- Você é incrível. – ele disse, fazendo com que eu soltasse um riso fraco.

- Podemos voltar para cama? – murmurei, sentindo-o tirar minhas pernas de sua cintura e apoiar meu corpo sobre elas, ainda assim ele que sustentava para que eu não desmoronasse – Eu te amo. – suspirei, descansando minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Eu também te amo, Bells. – falou, me beijando suavemente.

Terminamos de tomar banho, claro que Edward aproveitou para me provocar bastante fazendo todo o trabalho e me enrolando em uma tolha felpuda e macia. Fomos para o quarto e deixei meu corpo desmoronar na cama, suspirando sorridente. Edward riu, estava quase dentro do grande guarda-roupa do quarto e alguns instantes depois apareceu com uma calça jeans surrada, sem camisa.

- O que foi? – perguntei, rindo.

- Você. – respondeu, sorrindo torto.

- O que tem eu? – fiquei sentada na cama enrolada na toalha.

- Está sorrindo à toa. – provocou, vindo até mim e depositando um beijo cálido em minha testa.

- Pode ter certeza que à toa não é. – ele gargalhou com a resposta.

Ele deitou sobre mim, me fazendo deitar junto com ele. Suas mãos acariciaram minha coxa, ele sorriu maliciosamente e me beijou. Sua boca era devastadora sobre a minha, nossas línguas brincando sensualmente, assim como nossos corpos já estavam se comprimindo um contra o outro, cheios de luxuria e desejo.

- Eu preciso ir. – sua voz já estava ofegante.

- Nah, fica mais um pouco. – sugeri, rindo e acariciando o volume que já formava em sua calça jeans.

- Não posso, Bella. – resmungou, tirando minha mão dali e se afastando de mim – Mais tarde você não me escapa. – disse, cheio de malícia.

- Eu vou cobrar. – levantei e beijei seus lábios rapidamente.

- E não se esqueça que eu ainda quero discutir aquele assunto com você. – disse, sério.

- Tenho outra escolha? – reclamei.

- Não.

Murmurei um palavrão e fui trocar de roupa, vendo-o sair do quarto já vestido. Pelo menos eu teria um tempo para pensar no assunto enquanto ele não estivesse _ocupando _meu tempo.

Não tive muito tempo para comemorar meu dia aparentemente livre, Rosalie havia me chamado para ir até sua casa pois precisava conversar comigo sobre algo importante que ela não quis dizer ao telefone. Ela estava morando em outra casa agora, Emmett não quis mais que ela voltasse para o lugar onde tinha sofrido nas mãos de Royce, então ele comprou uma casa perto da casa de seus pais para que eles morassem juntos.

Emmett estava fora porque estávamos em época de torneios e campeonatos, isso fazia com que ele ficasse viajando a maior parte do tempo, só quando havia jogos na cidade ele passava para ver Rose e ela estava se sentindo sozinha com isso.

Vanessa também queria ir e quis levar a Vanessa de Alicia. Agora estava igual unha e carne, sempre que uma ia a outra tinha que ir também, não me surpreenderia caso elas começassem a andar vestidas como irmãs gêmeas. Apesar da cor dos cabelos e dos olhos serem diferentes elas até que se pareciam.

Passamos na casa de Alicia que já estava bem melhor, o médico tinha suspendido a quimioterapia e o câncer havia regredido e não havia sinais de seqüela. Sua cor estava voltando aos poucos, assim que seu organismo estava se recuperando das fortes sessões de quimio. Seu cabelo talvez fosse o que mais demoraria a voltar, mas já era possível ver os fios loiros curtos crescendo quando ela não estava usando uma peruca.

Enquanto Vanessa se trocava para sairmos, Alicia me contou sobre a paixão que Jessica estava alimentando por Seth, segundo ela, Jessica não tinha saído do telefone desde que Seth havia ligado há alguns minutos atrás. Seth era como um irmão para mim, por isso eu falei o melhor que pude sobre ele, tirando todo e qualquer pensamento negativo que Alicia poderia ter sobre esse relacionamento. Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer por esses dois.

Alicia ainda tinha um pé atrás com esse começo de relação, mas disse que depois nós conversaríamos sobre isso e fui com as meninas para a casa de Rose. Eu ainda não tinha ido até a casa nova dela e me surpreendi com a mansão linda e totalmente não-Rosalie. Era muito elegante, mas nada do jeito exagerado que Rosalie gostava, era uma construção bonita e dava a impressão de ser antiga, mas as grandes janelas eram modernas e dava um charme à arquitetura da casa. Havia uma linda fonte ocupando o lado direito ao fundo do terreno, definitivamente essa casa era luxuosa.

Rosalie estava nos esperando na porta da casa, seu sorriso cresceu ao ver a afilhada correndo em sua direção. Vanessa pulou no colo de Rose que a encheu de beijos e manteve a pequena em seus braços durante longos minutos, como se não tivesse visto a pequena em menos de um dia.

A casa era tão linda e elegante por dentro quanto era seu exterior. Rose se sentou em um dos sofás e eu sentei na outra ponta do móvel.

- Vocês podem ir onde quiserem inclusive se quiserem dar uma olhada na geladeira, fiquem à vontade. – Rose disse as duas pequenas que saíram correndo pelos corredores da casa.

- Você sempre acostuma essa menina da pior maneira. – comentei, rindo.

- Ela merece. – comentou, sorridente.

- Então o que era tão importante? – perguntei, curiosa.

- Emmett e eu vamos nos casar. – informou, alegre – Mas ainda não sabemos quando, Emmett pediu para que esperasse até que a temporada de jogos acabasse pra começarmos a planejar qualquer coisa, além do que precisaremos da ajuda de Alice e como ela vai ter o bebê em breve é melhor esperar que ela tenha condições de dar uma festa. – explicou.

- Isso é ótimo, Rose. Você sempre quis casar com ele e finalmente ele propôs casamento sem fugir da raia. – brinquei, rindo.

- Emmett amadureceu com o tempo, nunca pensei que ele fosse me pedir em casamento. – Rose riu.

- Agora só falta um bebê na vida de vocês. – seu semblante feliz desapareceu assim que eu disse isso – Rose, o que aconteceu? Falei algo errado?- perguntei preocupada ao ver seus olhos lacrimejando.

- Não foi culpa sua, Bells. – murmurou, tentando engolir o choro – Você não tinha como saber, só Emmett sabe disso. – respirou fundo.

- Rose, me diga o que está acontecendo. – falei desesperada, abraçando-a.

- Estava tentando engravidar, Emmett disse que um filho era o que nós precisávamos para esquecer o passado e seguir nossas vidas. Eu que tinha começado com essa história de engravidar e ele apoiou. – suspirou – Nós tentamos, muitas vezes. – ela sorriu com um leve tom de vermelho nas bochechas – E não estava funcionando, então fui ao médico e ele me acompanhou. O meu médico disse que não poderia mais ter filhos por causa daquela vez, apesar de que o médico naquela época ter dito que poderia tentar de novo.

- Meu Deus, Rose. – abracei-a forte, sentindo minha garganta fechar.

- Emmett disse que não tinha importância e nós poderíamos adotar um bebê, mas eu queria tanto ver minha barriga crescendo, sentir o bebê chutando. Assim como foi com acompanhando sua gravidez, assim como está sendo com Alice. – agora suas lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha.

- Mas você vai amar uma criança adotada do mesmo jeito, Rose. Mesmo não tendo crescido em sua barriga, você vai amá-la como se fosse sua. – murmurei, ainda segurando-a em meus braços – Do mesmo jeito que você ama a Vanessa e pode ter certeza que essa criança vai amar você e o Emmett do mesmo jeito.

- Ainda não estou preparada pra isso, Bella. É tão desolador querer um filho e não poder gerar um enquanto outros podem e não querem, é tudo tão injusto. – sibilou, chorosa.

- Eu sei, Rose. – murmurei, sem saber o que fazer, apenas abracei-a.

Rosalie não disse mais nada sobre o que acabara de acontecer, mas por sua expressão era óbvio que estava sofrendo mais do que aparentava. Seus olhos estavam sem brilho, assim como animação natural já não estava mais ali. Entretanto tentou manter uma conversa superficial comigo durante o tempo que estive lá, também aproveitou e brincou um pouco com as meninas. Ainda continuava preocupada com a saúde mental de Rosalie, ela passara por muitas coisas difíceis em pouco tempo, ela não merecia nada disso.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, nos despedimos de Rose e, apesar de insistir que estava bem, podia ver que estava prestes a desmoronar. Relutante, sai da casa e fui para casa de Alicia levar as meninas, já que Alicia sugeriu que as duas ficassem em sua casa para que Edward e eu possamos conversar sobre Renée. Era incrível como Alicia tinha o dom de sempre ajudar na hora que precisávamos, realmente era uma mulher muito boa e gostava dela como se fosse uma irmã.

Alicia garantiu-me que não teria trabalho nenhum com as duas pela noite e eu segui para casa. Edward ainda estava trabalhando, isso me daria um tempo para pensar melhor no assunto que atormentou minha cabeça o dia todo. Precisava tomar um decisão logo, não tinha muito tempo para agir se realmente tomasse coragem para ajudar Renée.

Apesar de ser uma mãe ausente e sempre querer tirar proveito de cada situação ela ainda continuava sendo a mulher que me carregara durante nove meses, sofrendo todas as dores do parto para me trazer ao mundo. E agora, eu sabia muito bem como era isso, agora que eu tinha passado por tudo com Vanessa, entendia que mesmo sendo uma má pessoa ela me gerou em seu vente, mesmo quando podia optar por não ter o filho ela se propôs a isso. Pelo menos isso eu tinha que levar em consideração.

Era uma situação complicada demais que precisava ser resolvida com urgência. E eu não tinha a mínima ideia de como agir nesse momento.

**Edward POV**

Estava quase acabando meu turno de hoje e finalmente poderia ir para e relaxar um pouco. Meu corpo estava quase pedindo socorro depois da festa de minha filha e afilhada que tinha durado até tarde no dia anterior. E também ansiava por chegar em casa ara poder conversar melhor com Bella sobre Renée. O hospital estava calmo hoje, poucos pacientes vieram ao pronto-socorro e não houve nada de grave que me impediria de ir para a casa hoje.

Já tinha atendido meu último paciente naquela noite e estava em minha sala, pegando minhas coisas quando alguém bateu na porta, me surpreendi ao me virar e encontrar o último rosto que esperava ver por aqui. Renée.

Fui até a porta, ainda tentando assimilar aquilo e pedi para que ela entrasse. Sabia que não deveria tratar aquela mulher com respeito, pois ela não merecia nada além do meu desprezo, não depois de tudo o que ela fez com Bella, mas algo nela não me deixou colocá-la para fora da minha sala.

Seu semblante era cansado e frágil, estava pálida e tinha profundas olheiras. Ainda assim podia ver naqueles olhos a frieza e a arrogância com que ela estava acostumada a se dirigir a todos.

- Boa noite, Renée. A que devo sua visita? – perguntei sem mais delongas.

- Creio que você deve saber o porquê de eu estar aqui. – respondeu friamente – Bella já deve ter lhe contado sobre nossa pequena conversa no aniversário de minha neta. – supôs, sorrindo cinicamente.

- Sim, ela me contou que você está usando chantagem emocional para conseguir o que quer dela. – retruquei, com raiva demais para ser educado – E se depender de mim, Renée, você não terá nada de Bella ou de qualquer um de minha família, nada. – fiz questão de enfatizar bem as últimas palavras.

- É aí que você se engana, meu caro. – disse, sorrindo – Você sabe muito bem como a Bella tem um bom coração e uma consciência que a atormenta como ninguém, a essa altura ela já deve ter tomado uma decisão.

- Isso é ridículo, você nunca ligou para sua própria filha e agora vem pedir algo desse tipo? O que você pensa que é para menosprezá-la e depois querer reatar seus laços maternos só para abandoná-la novamente? – sibilei rispidamente.

- Eu sou a mãe dela, aquela que agüentou durante nove meses um bebê indesejado crescer em seu ventre e o mínimo que ela pode fazer é retribuir o favor, eu estou morrendo! – murmurou, nervosa.

- Talvez seja melhor que morra mesmo, uma mãe não faz isso para uma filha. Você está utilizando a maior debilidade dela para manipulá-la, isso é imoral, Renée, será que você não enxerga?

- Imoral? Você nem sabe o que significa essa palavra, pirralho. Você fez o que quis da sua vida antes e até mesmo depois do casamento com minha filha, saía com inúmeras mulheres pelas costas dela e vem falar de imoralidade para mim?

- Eu amo Bella e você não tem nada a ver com nossa história. – minha voz subiu algumas oitavas.

- Vejo que toquei em seu ponto fraco, moleque. – ela riu, cheia de escárnio – Mas deixe-me contar uma história para você, ninguém entende o meu lado nessa história.

- Você poderia ficar falando até o ano que vem e ainda assim não me convenceria que há o seu lado na história. – praticamente cuspi aquelas palavras.

- Acredito que, como médico, saiba exatamente do que se trata uma depressão pós-parto, certo? Então, eu tive isso logo depois de Bella nascer, ficava tão irritadiça e deprimida sempre que olhava meu bebê naquele berço ao lado de minha cama no hospital. – murmurou, perdida em seus próprios pensamentos – Era tão nova, tão bonita. Conheci Charlie e me apaixonei perdidamente, era como se ele fosse um Deus aos meus olhos, sempre estava preparada para segui-lo onde quer que fosse. Até que percebi que nós não estávamos mais dando certo, eu o queria para sempre e engravidei propositalmente.

Ela se levantou da cadeira e começou andar por minha sala, observando os retratos que estava na estante com livros. Seus dedos traçaram a borda do retrato que mostrava Bella e Vanessa abraçadas e felizes.

- Isso só piorou nossa situação, a cada mês que se passava Charlie se distanciava de mim, queria apenas saber como estava nosso bebê, via meu corpo se deformando cada vez mais e aquilo me entristecia, principalmente por Charlie não me desejar mais. – suspirou forte – Quando Isabella nasceu ele ficou do meu lado a cada instante e aquilo só me fez gostar dele ainda mais. Até que no momento que Bella abriu seus olhos cor de avelã iguais aos do pai e sua pequena mão agarrou o dedo dele que acariciava seu rosto, Charlie me pediu em casamento. Obviamente aceitei, mas no fundo sabia que ele havia feito aquilo por ela e não por mim, durante nosso casamento ele sempre me procurava, como se não houvesse acontecido nada, como se nós fossemos um casal apaixonado e feliz, mas eu não conseguia lidar com nosso bebê nos primeiros meses de vida e ninguém entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo, sempre que chegava em casa e encontrava Isabella chorando em seu berço, nós discutíamos.

Ela se virou e olhou em meus olhos.

- Vendo como ele a tratava tão carinhosamente, comecei a ficar enciumada e passei a me afastar o máximo que podia daquela criança. E assim continuou até que quando Isabella completou 5 anos, descobri que Charlie estava me traindo, meu coração ficou em frangalhos, então peguei o que ele mais amava e fugi de Forks. Passamos muito tempo brigando por ela no tribunal, no fim ganhei a guarda e mais uma gorda pensão de Charlie. Eu tinha conseguido minha vingança.

- Ótima história... conte-a para quem possa acreditar em você.

- Não me importa se você acredita ou não, eu sei o risco que estou correndo e não vou deixar minha única chance escapar por meus dedos, não vou. – disse, seu dedo apontado para o meu rosto.

- Você consegue se mostrar cada vez mais fria e sem coração, Renée, espero que um dia você receba o que realmente merece. – falei, levantando e indo até a porta – Quero que você saia enquanto estou pedindo educadamente. - abri a porta e ela passou, bufando.

Logo depois que ela saiu, peguei minhas coisas que voltei para casa, precisava colocar na cabeça dela que não deveria se sacrificar tanto por uma mulher assim. Quando cheguei em casa, vi Bella no sofá, ela tinha adormecido. Joguei minhas coisas no outro sofá e fui até ela, abaixei na altura do sofá e beijei seu rosto, acariciando seus cabelos. Ela murmurou algo e se mexeu, sorrindo.

- Você demorou. – disse, sonolenta.

- Tive um imprevisto. – respondi, não contaria a ela que tinha discutido com Renée.

- Não importa. – seus olhos se abriram e ela sorriu.

- Definitivamente. – beijei seus lábios suavemente.

- Edward, precisamos conversar. – falou, levantando.

- Eu sei. – suspirei, me levantando do chão.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou no ambiente enquanto nenhum de nós se pronunciou.

- Edward, eu sei que você odeia Renée...

- Não sou o único, todos a odeiam. – comentei.

- Não importa, sei como minha mãe pode ser cruel quando quer e sempre que pode passa por cima dos sentimentos de quem quer que seja. – suspirou – Pensei muito sobre isso e estou disposta a ajudar minha mãe.

- Isso, dê a ela o que ela tanto quer. – falei, cheio de ironia.

- Se fosse Esme você não pensaria duas vezes! – acusou.

- Mas é diferente, Esme nunca tentou me prejudicar muito menos nosso relacionamento pelo contrário, ela sempre foi a favor disso e sempre te tratou como uma filha. – sibilei, alterado.

- Ela me gerou, será que você não entende isso? – Bella também estava ficando nervosa.

- Isso não anula o resto. Você está querendo fazer uma ação tão nobre por alguém que sequer merece a sua palavra. – minhas mãos estavam em meu cabelo, desgrenhando-os ainda mais.

- Não, não anula, mas não quer dizer que eu deva negar isso a ela. – respondeu, brava – Você não faz ideia de como é carregar um filho Edward.

- Pode ter certeza que isso não é culpa minha. – as palavras escaparam de minha boca e eu desejei imediatamente, poder retirá-las.

O rosto de Bella ficou pálido e pude ver seus olhos cheios d'água, ela mordeu os lábios para não chorar. A conhecia muito bem para que ela fingisse isso agora, porém ela se afastou quando eu fiz um movimento para me aproximar.

- Bella, eu...

- Não. – ela interrompeu – Não diga nada, por favor. Já tomei minha decisão e vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para poder ajudar minha mãe. – ela passou por mim, indo para a saída.

- Aonde você vai?

- Eu só preciso de um tempo. – murmurou antes de bater a porta com força.

Fazia muito tempo que não tinha passado uma noite em claro por causa de uma insônia, mas era assim que minha preocupação estava se manifestando por Bella ter dormido fora de casa. Sabia que ela estava com Alicia, pois está me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que Bella estava bem em sua casa.

A situação tinha ficado complicada tão repentinamente que agora eu não sabia mais como lidar com isso, havia ultrapassado limites que nós dois havíamos combinados e estragado tudo. Não queria acabar com tudo o que tínhamos construído desde que nos reencontramos, mas Bella estava fazendo muito por alguém que sempre a tratou como uma qualquer.

E isso eu não podia deixar acontecer.

* * *

**N/A:**Então, o que acharam da história da Renée?

E o que acharam da conversa com a Rose?

Ainda tem a briga deles por causa da decisão da Bella!

Comentem - e desabafem - tudo lá nas reviews!

Só apertar o botãozinho aqui embaixo, não esqueçam!

As reviews são muito importantes pra mim!

Beeeijos, May.


	32. Something Always Brings Me Back To You

**N/A:**Olá amores!

Olha, nem demorei tanto dessa vez, rs...

É minha gente, a Bella tem um coração todo bom e nunca que ia deixar a megera da Renée morrer sendo que ela tem a possibilidade de ajudar! Edward foi muito burro em dizer aquilo pra Bella já que eles tinham concordado em deixar o passado bem enterrado, ele mereceu o gelo da dona Bells...

Impossivel não ficar com dó da Rose, né? Já sofreu tanto a agora mais essa... mas prometo uma surpresa pra ela! (:

Obrigada pelas reviews, fico mto feliz a cada review de vcs! *-*

Boas vindas aos leitores novos! Make yourself at home! =)

Aos corações fracos, o capítulo promete algumas emoções fortes...

Enjoy it.

* * *

**Capitulo 32 – Something Always Brings Me Back To You**

_Trecho de Gravity – Sara Bareilles._

**Bella POV**

Um mês havia passado desde a briga com Edward, a situação não tinha melhorado muito. Ele continuava com a ideia de me fazer desistir de ajudar minha mãe por outro lado, me mantinha firme na decisão de fazer o que eu achava que era certo e ajudar Renée. E eu me recusava a escutá-lo.

A situação estava, definitivamente, indo de mal a pior.

Eu, mais do que qualquer outro, sabia muito bem até onde Renée era capaz de chegar para conseguir o que queria, aprendera do pior jeito, mas agora a situação era diferente e eu queria ajudá-la. Marquei um encontro com ela ainda essa semana, antes de fazer os exames para averiguar se éramos compatíveis e a cirurgia fosse realizada.

Tinha pedido algumas informações à Carlisle que esclareceu todas as dúvidas quanto ao procedimento e a recuperação de nós duas. Ele garantiu que ia me auxiliar caso a cirurgia fosse realmente ocorrer. Isso fora um alivio já que não havia ninguém me apoiando nisso, nem Charlie estava de acordo com isso.

Fui tirada de meus pensamentos quando alguém tocou a campainha de casa repetidas vezes. Corri até a porta e me surpreendi quando Jessica entrou em casa como um furacão. Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos marejados, ela parecia estar prestes a desmoronar.

- Jessica, me diz o que aconteceu! – minha voz saiu esganiçada, vendo-a daquela maneira.

- Edward está em casa? – sua voz era fraca e falhou uma vez.

- Não, já foi para o hospital. – respondi, pegando-a pelos pulsos e guiando-a até o sofá – Jessica, me escuta. Alguém te machucou? – minha voz era quase uma súplica.

- N-não. – ela suspirou – Oh meu Deus, ele vai me matar, Bella! – disse e mais lágrimas escorreram por seus olhos.

- De quem você está falando? – a cada segundo ficava mais preocupada.

- Seth. – sibilou, caindo em outra crise de choro, dessa vez ela me abraçou – Quantas vezes minha mãe avisou, quantas vezes Edward me avisou, como pude ser tão estúpida? Ele nunca mais vai olhar na minha cara. – ela estava em completo desespero.

- Jessica, fica calma, meu bem. – falei, acariciando seus compridos cabelos loiros, ela ainda soluçou mais algumas vezes antes de me soltar e olhar em meu rosto – Agora me conta, o que aconteceu? Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. – garanti lhe dirigindo um sorriso amigável.

- Estou grávida. – saiu quase como um sussurro.

- Meu Deus. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer tamanha era a minha surpresa.

- É do Seth. – acrescentou rapidamente.

- Mas você tem certeza? Fez algum teste?

- Fiz cinco deles pra ter certeza, todos deram positivo. – suspirou, sua aparência estava abatida – Minha mãe vai me matar! – murmurou, seu estado era desesperador – E o Seth? Se ele não quiser assumir a criança? E se me pedir para abortar?

- Jessica, fica calma. Ninguém vai colocar a mão em você sem que você queira, ok? – olhei em seus olhos e ela assentiu – Vou te ajudar com isso e nem pense em aborto novamente ou quem vai te matar sou eu. – falei e ela soltou uma risada histérica.

- Tudo bem. – suspirou.

- Jessica, eu conheço Seth há muito tempo, é como se ele fosse um irmão para mim, principalmente porque Sue está com meu pai e nós vivemos muito tempo juntos. – expliquei – Ele é um bom garoto, nunca pediria isso a você. – garanti.

- Mas nós somos tão novos, Bella. Um bebê agora vai atrapalhar tudo e provavelmente minha mãe vai obrigá-lo a se casar comigo. – sua voz estava embargada – Ela avisou tantas vezes! – repetiu, desolada.

- Ok, pare de chorar. – falei, séria – Vamos resolver esse assunto, você tem o número do celular do Seth com você? – ela assentiu, entregando-me seu celular.

Enquanto ela roia as unhas pintadas de escarlate, liguei para Seth. Demorou alguns minutos até que ele atendeu a ligação. Por sorte ele já estava saindo da aula e concordou em vir até minha casa, insistindo em saber qual era o assunto, mas a única coisa que lhe disse era que o assunto tinha muita urgência.

Seth estava estudando em uma universidade aqui em NY há alguns anos já, provavelmente já estava terminando a faculdade de economia. Nunca tinha o visto com muitas garotas, sempre muito estudioso talvez não sobrasse tempo para namorar e sair, foi uma grande surpresa vê-lo com Jessica no aniversário das meninas, até porque de antemão os dois já não se gostaram muito.

Jessica estava sentada em meu sofá com um copo de água nas mãos, seus olhos estavam sem foco, provavelmente estava se perdendo em seus pensamentos. Vendo-a dessa maneira, recordei de como tinha sido confuso quando descobri que estava grávida. E de como minha decisão precipitada tinha magoado Edward. Mesmo que Alicia e Edward quisessem proibir esse relacionamento, não podia deixar que isso se transformasse em uma guerra.

Alguns minutos mais tarde minha campainha tocou e Jessica olhou para mim, totalmente em pânico. Sorri para ela e falei para ter calma, fui até a porta e Seth estava sorridente.

- Oi, maninha. – disse, me abraçando.

- Olá Seth. – falei, deixando-o entrar.

- Desculpa pelo atraso, mas o trânsito estava terrível. – comentou – Então o que... – ele parou de falar ao ver Jessica – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou e quase correu até Jessica, passando os braços em volta do corpo dela.

- Te chamei aqui porque Jessica precisa conversar sobre uma coisa muito séria com você. – expliquei, seu rosto estava confuso e não soube o que fazer ou falar quando Jessica começou a chorar de novo.

- Jess, meu amor, calma. – ele sussurrou, acariciando o rosto dela – Shh, pode confiar em mim. – assegurou, sorrindo para ela.

- E-eu juro que não p-planejei isso. – gaguejou, tentando se explicar – Seth, eu não queria, mas aconteceu, não fique bravo comigo...

- Jessica, se acalma, por favor. – ele estava quase suplicando – Me conta o que aconteceu, juro que não ficar chateado com você, ok? – ela assentiu, respirando fundo.

- Estou grávida. – ela disse tão rápido que pareceu uma palavra só.

Seth abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo a fechou. A confusão em seu rosto era nítida, ele franziu o cenho e olhou para Jessica que estava séria, esperando uma resposta dele. De relance olhou para mim e piscou algumas vezes.

- Vou ser pai! – pronunciou baixinho, antes de cair.

- Seth! – Jessica gritou, abaixando e tentando fazer com que ele acordasse.

Corri até eles e ajudei-a a colocá-lo no sofá. Esperamos que ele acordasse sozinho, o que aconteceu alguns minutos depois. Sua expressão ainda era confusa e ele olho para Jessica que estava ansiosa e preocupada com a resposta dele.

- Casa comigo? – perguntou, abraçando Jessica.

Jessica ficou sem reação até que as lágrimas verteram sobre seu rosto e o abraçou, escondendo seu rosto enquanto chorava descontroladamente.

- Estamos muito encrencados. – ela disse, sorrindo e chorando.

- Isso foi um sim?

- Sim. – ela suspirou, beijando-o rapidamente.

- Desde quando você sabe? – perguntou, passando a mão sobre a barriga ainda plana dela.

- Já estava suspeitando há uma semana, mas só hoje fiz o teste. – explicou – Minha mãe vai nos matar, Seth. – comentou e ele riu.

- Talvez ela não fique tão brava quando souber que vamos nos casar. – supôs, sorrindo e acariciando o rosto dela.

- Não adianta, ela te odeia. – falou sem conter uma gargalhada.

Seth fez bico e Jessica o beijou apaixonadamente. Senti-me uma intrusa vendo aquilo e os deixei sozinhos, indo para qualquer outro canto da casa. Estava me sentindo bem por Jessica, apesar de saber que Seth nunca faria isso, ele era um bom garoto e estava perdidamente apaixonado por Jessica.

Fui até a cozinha e preparei algo para comer.

Hoje ainda precisava passar no hospital e conversar com Carlisle sobre os exames que tinham ficado prontos essa semana. Logo descobriria se poderia ou não ajudar Renée. Só queria que não recebesse más notícias quanto aos exames.

Há alguns dias Renée marcou um encontro comigo e nós conseguimos conversar sem brigar, ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa com a minha decisão e disse que em troca da minha ajuda ela nunca mais voltaria a atazanar minha vida ou de qualquer pessoa da minha família. Não era isso que eu esperava, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria algo afetuoso dela.

Renée e eu sempre tivemos nossos problemas e ela nunca foi uma mãe afetuosa, o que me levou a acreditar que era uma filha não planejada, mas tinha Charlie que serviu de pai e mãe sempre que eu precisava.

Mas eu não a culpava. Lá no fundo sabia que ela sentia algo por mim.

**Edward POV**

O dia no hospital estava movimentado, mas minha falta de concentração estava me irritando. Há algum temo já não conseguia me concentrar direito, toda vez me pegava pensando em Bella e em toda essa merda que eu fiz conosco. Fazia cerca de um mês que apenas falávamos o necessário para a convivência e cada dia estava piorando, sempre que a pegava de guarda baixa começava a falar sobre Renée.

Definitivamente não estávamos dando certo desta maneira. Queria que ela me escutasse, mas ela não entendia meu lado. Ela não queria entender. Se fechava a qualquer opinião exterior, até mesmo Charlie ela se recusou a ouvir. E é claro que ele também é contra tudo isso.

Além disso tudo ainda me preocupava com Vanessa que já tinha percebido essa situação estranha e até chegou a fazer perguntas. Pelo menos consegui aquietá-la, por enquanto. Não sabia até onde a curiosidade dela em conhecer a avó podia chegar, se aquela mulher ganhasse a confiança de Vanessa só a faria sofrer quando ela cumprisse a promessa de sumir de nossas vidas quando tivesse o que queria.

- Dr. Cullen? – a enfermeira chamou, tirando-me de meus pensamentos.

- Sim?

- Temos ambulâncias chegando, houve um acidente entre um ônibus e um carro de passeio, os feridos estão sendo trazidos para cá, chegarão em menos de cinco minutos. – disse rapidamente enquanto a acompanhava até a entrada onde paravam as ambulâncias.

- Certo, chame todo o pessoal disponível, precisaremos do máximo de ajuda que conseguirmos. – falei, vendo a primeira ambulância dobrar a esquina.

Os minutos seguintes foram de intensa adrenalina, não só para mim como para todos os outros ali, cada vez mais pacientes desciam das ambulâncias, sem duvida, todos os leitos do hospital tinham sido preenchidos. Pelo visto o acidente tinha sido grave já que a maioria dos passageiros precisava de assistência médica. Os ferimentos iam de pequenos cortes até fraturas expostas.

Tudo já estava se normalizando quando a ultima ambulância parou e os para-médicos trouxeram uma mulher numa maca extremamente ferida, havia sangue por toda a parte e dava pra ver um corte extremamente fundo na testa da mulher de onde todo aquele sangue jorrava.

Cheguei mais perto e quando reconheci quem era aquela mulher foi como se tivessem socado meu estômago.

**Bella POV**

Jessica e Seth haviam saído de minha casa há alguns minutos, depois de passarem muito tempo conversando sobre o que iam fazer, decidiram conversar com Alicia e contar sobre a gravidez e o casamento e dispensaram minha intervenção caso as coisas ficassem difíceis com ela. Aqueles dois estavam firmes na decisão e Jessica estava radiante depois de Seth aceitar a criança e ainda propor casamento a ela.

Aquilo parecia um conto de fadas para ela, sem duvida, ainda me lembro de quando tinha a idade dela e achava que meu príncipe era meu namoradinho de adolescência, até Edward aparecer com aquela proposta maluca de casamento de mentira que de mentira não tinha nada. Pelo menos sabia que Seth era um ótimo menino e estava perdidamente apaixonado por ela.

Alguém tinha o direito de sair bem nessa história já que a minha estava indo de mal a pior. Sentia todo meu corpo dolorido e uma dor de cabeça terrível, tudo o que eu queria era me esconder debaixo das cobertas e ficar lá até que os problemas se resolvessem sozinhos. Queria Edward ao meu lado, me abraçando e me apoiando, dizendo que me ama. Entretanto já tinha feito minha escolha e agora levaria até o fim.

Estava de saída para minha consulta com Carlisle senti uma tontura e tive vontade de colocar todo meu almoço para fora. Corri de volta para a casa e cheguei rapidamente ao banheiro. O enjôo tinha passado, mas a tontura continuava. Estava com uma sensação ruim, mas ainda estava decidia a sair. Antes deu uma breve olhada no espelho, me surpreendendo com a palidez de meu rosto. Tentei dar uma arrumada com a maquiagem, adiantou um pouco, mas essas coisas não fazem milagres.

Peguei meu carro e dirigi para o centro da cidade, onde ficava o hospital, estava um transito horrível, segundo o que escutei de uma conversa de duas mulheres na rua, um ônibus havia batido num carro e as coisas tinham ficado fora de controle. fiquei parada ali por longos minutos e sabia que não conseguiria chegar ao hospital pelo mesmo caminho que as ambulâncias estavam fazendo. Peguei um desvio e cheguei pela outra entrada do hospital, evitando confusões.

Carlisle não trabalhava na área do pronto-socorro, por isso não estava ocupado na correria, já havia bastante médicos ali cuidando das vitimas. Não encontrei Edward em parte alguma, isso significava que ele estava bastante ocupado salvando a vida de alguém.

Bati na porta da sala de Carlisle que me pediu para entrar. Para minha surpresa Claire, a filha recém-descoberta, estava ali. A semelhança entre ela e Alice era inegável, o cabelo dela era longo, porém era de um tom preto fascinante, os olhos verdes, característica que todos os filhos de Carlisle e Esme haviam herdado do pai, fora suas feições pequenas que davam um belo e delicado toque a aparência dela.

- Olá Bella. – disse, animada – Vou deixá-los a sós.

- Não precisa, eu posso esperar. – falei rapidamente, não querendo interromper a conversa que eles estavam tendo antes que eu chegasse.

- Já estava de saída, Bella. – sorriu calorosamente – Até mais cunhada. – ela piscou para mim e se aproximou de Carlisle – Tchau, pai. – beijou sua bochecha e lhe deu um abraço apertado.

- Até mais, filha. – ele sorriu enquanto via Claire passando por mim e saindo da sala.

- Ela estava meio sumida. – comentei, me sentando na cadeira que Carlisle havia sugerido.

- Estava na França, arrumando os últimos detalhes para se mudar para cá. – explicou sentando na outra cadeira, atrás da mesa e pegando um grande envelope, colocando-o sobre a mesa. – Ela vai morar em uma casa que ela mesma arrumou em Manhattam.

- Isso é bom. – sorri.

- Sim. – ele sorriu calidamente de volta e se ajeitou na cadeira – Vamos ao exames. – abriu o envelope e tirou de lá vários papéis.

Ele estava concentrado, lendo os papéis que finalmente acabariam com toda aquela briga inútil e sem sentido. Um lado meu gritava por um resultado positivo, onde eu pudesse ajudar minha mãe e havia um outro lado que por mais que eu quisesse negar, estava lá. Esse lado queria que os resultados dessem negativo, assim aqueles que amavam não ficariam decepcionados com ela.

Assim Renée não teria como culpá-la por mais aquilo.

- Bella, você tem se sentido bem nesses últimos dias?

- Nada anormal. – respondi, não entendo o por que daquela pergunta.

- Certo. – ele disse, pegando outra folha, lendo atentamente sua expressão estava diferente, poderia até dizer que ele estava surpreso.

- Tem algo errado? – perguntei, ansiosa.

- Na, sua saúde está perfeita. E você é totalmente compatível com sua mãe. – explicou e meu coração bateu rapidamente – Bella, você tem que entender que ninguém têm o direito de intervir em sua decisão...

- Eu sei disso, mas parece que seu filho, meu pai... ninguém entende. – sibilei – Falam simplesmente como se Renée fosse qualquer uma que estava na rua pedindo um favor a mim. Ela é minha mãe, querendo ou não me gerou... estou certa da minha decisão.

- Compreendo perfeitamente sua posição nessa história, Bella, não estou aqui para te julgar ou dar minha opinião, estou aqui como se médico e tem algo nesses exames a impede de realizar a cirurgia. – disse, sério.

- Mas você disse que estava tudo bem. – minha voz saiu esganiçada, senti meu corpo querer sucumbir e minha cabeça girar.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Tudo está perfeitamente bem, só... – ele ia terminar de falar quando seu telefone tocou.

Ele pediu licença e atendeu o aparelho, escuta atenciosamente a voz feminina do outro lado da linha enquanto uma ruga de preocupação se formava em sua testa. Não costumava prestar atenção na conversa dos outros, mas o que ele disse a seguir foi inevitável não prestar atenção.

- Segure Edward e o mantenha calmo, estou levando-a para o pronto-socorro em instantes.

Meu corpo inteiro ficou tenso.

**Edward POV**

Era Renée e eu a tinha morrendo em minhas mãos. Os para-médicos desceram a maca da ambulância e um outro vinha acompanhado e inflava o balão esporadicamente, ajudando-a a respirar.

- Ela estava na direção do veículo, ficou presa entre as ferragens, mas demorou muito a ser resgatada. O fêmur foi esmagado e dificilmente conseguirá recuperá-lo, a clavícula foi quebrada assim como algumas costelas. – o homem corria atrás de mim enquanto corríamos pelos corredores do hospital.

- Como está a pressão? – perguntei, já colocando a roupa de cirurgia enquanto as enfermeiras arrumavam rapidamente a sala.

- Está caindo, doutor. Não conseguimos mantê-la estável. Talvez esteja com uma hemorragia interna, é preciso descobrir o porque dessa perda de pressão drástica. – disse com uma ponta de aflição na voz.

- Tudo bem, eu e minha equipe assumiremos a partir daqui. Obrigado. – eles saíram e eu segui para a mesa de operação.

Mesmo odiando aquela mulher, vendo-a ali, naquele estado tão lastimável e a beira da morte, meu único sentimento era algo que gritava para salvá-la, mesmo odiando era uma vida e não tinha o direito de intervir matando-a se eu tinha todo o necessário para salvá-la. Naquele exato momento eu pensei em Bella e pela primeira vez entendi o seu lado na história.

Depois de alguns minutos utilizando todas as possibilidades, a pressão já estava estável, porém havia uma hemorragia interna, exatamente no arco da aorta, um local de difícil acesso. Não estava conseguindo conter aquela hemorragia de maneira alguma, o sangue jorrava incessantemente.

A batida tinha sido realmente forte e já tinha sido um milagre conseguirem tirá-la das ferragens, o fêmur da perna esquerda tinha sigo completamente esmagado, seria difícil qualquer tipo de reconstrução ali, provavelmente teria que ser amputada se ela se recuperasse das outras coisas. A clavícula realmente estava quebrada e duas costelas haviam quebrado também.

O estado dela era realmente crítico.

Outro médico que me ajudava na cirurgia falava com as enfermeiras e dava os comandos enquanto estava ocupado ali. Estava tão concentrado que só percebi que ele tinha dado instrução a uma enfermeira que já estava com a seringa injetando um remédio na veia dela.

- Isso vai fazer a hemorragia parar. – disse – Pelo menos é o que se espera. – completou.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, de fato, a hemorragia parou. Então os monitores começaram a apitar enlouquecidamente e o pulso começou a cair, o monitor dos pulsos cardíacos também diminuíam. Ela estava morrendo.

- Desfibrilador. – falei quando a linha que mostrava os batimentos ficou reta.

As enfermeiras trouxeram o aparelho menor que ia direto no coração já que tínhamos aberto o tórax dela para conter a hemorragia. Peguei os objetos e posicionei sobre o músculo inerte.

- Afastar! – então o zunido foi ouvido e logo depois o coração foi bombardeado pela carga elétrica.

Repeti aquele movimento diversas vezes, até que perdi a conta. O coração continuava inerte nenhuma reação sequer. Estava morto. Senti meu peito se apertando e uma raiva invadiu meu corpo. Joguei o desfibrilador na mesa de instrumentos, olhando o corpo inerte.

- Hora da morte: 14h 08min. – as palavras saíram apertas de minha garganta.

- Edward, isso acontece. – o outro médico disse, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Não era pra acontecer agora. – sibilei, tirando as luvas de látex ensaguentadas – Não em minhas mãos. – falei, saindo da sala e me esgueirando na parede do lado de fora.

Minha cabeça doía intensamente e eu sentia uma súbita vontade de chorar. Mas não por mim e sim por Bella que ficaria arrasada por saber da morte da mãe. Mal sabia como contar a ela que a mãe tinha morrido, quanto mais que tinha falhado e morrido em minhas mãos.

Não sabia quantos minutos haviam se passado, nem quantos minutos estava ali no corredor, mas escutei a voz de Bella perto de mim, ergui a cabeça vendo-a caminhando até mim com Carlisle ao lado.

- Edward. – ela murmurou, me vendo naquele estado deplorável, ainda usava a camisa que tinha algumas manchas de sangue.

- Bella, sinto muito. – murmurei – Eu não consegui salvá-la, o acidente foi grave demais e seu corpo estava tão debilitado.

- Do que você está falando?

- Renée. – respirei fundo – Ela está morta. – o rosto de Bella ficou branco e por um segundo achei que ela fosse desmaiar.

- Onde ela está? – sua voz falhou e as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto.

- Em breve você poderá vê-la, estão limpando o corpo após a cirurgia. – expliquei.

- Você conseguiu o que queria não é Edward? – disse, chorando – Você queria que ela sumisse de nossas vidas então matou minha mãe. – ela começou a chorar descontroladamente.

- Não tive culpa, Bella. – retruquei, querendo que ela me entendesse quando nem eu mesmo estava acreditando que tinha perdido a mulher na mesa de cirurgia.

- Você é médico! – disse, exasperada – Podia ter feito qualquer coisa para salvá-la, seu cretino. – ela avançou para cima de mim e Carlisle tentou segurá-la, mas fiz um sinal para que deixasse-a vir até mim, ela socou meu peito com as mãos fechadas em punhos, ela estava quase sem forças.

- Sinto muito, meu amor. – murmurei, quando ela finalmente parou e se jogou contra mim, abraçando-me forte e chorando – Eu juro que fiz tudo o que estava ao meu alcance, realmente sinto muito. – falei, com a boca em seu ouvido.

Ela não disse nada, apenas se agarrou em mim e continuou a chorar silenciosamente por sua perda. E eu me sentia extremamente culpado com aquilo, mesmo sabendo que não deveria já que a morte de Renée tinha sido inevitável. Cortava-me o coração vê-la daquela maneira, tão desprotegida, tão vulnerável.

O enterro tinha sido no dia seguinte, a manhã estava nublada e o dia estava silencioso. No enterro estavam apenas Charlie, Bella e minha família. Bella estava realmente abalada, lágrimas desciam por seu rosto cansado demais para expressão qualquer outra emoção, ela segurava a mão de Charlie enquanto ele a mantinha debaixo de seu braço, apoiando-a.

Ela não queria conversar, desde que recebera a notícia, trocara poucas palavras com qualquer pessoa. Vanessa sabia da morte da avó, mas achamos melhor que ela não fosse até o cemitério, não havia motivos já que ver Bella naquele estado seria difícil para a pequena e também porque mal conhecia Renée.

No fim da manhã o corpo finalmente fora sepultado, Bella jogou uma rosa em cima do túmulo e depois saiu junto com Charlie. Ela ia para casa. Depois de me despedir de minha família, segui em meu carro para a casa. Bella já tinha subido para o quarto e Charlie só estava esperando que eu chegasse para ir, precisava estar de volta a Forks pela noite.

Bella estava deitada e pelo movimento de eu corpo, tinha certeza que estava chorando novamente. Não a culpava, se Esme morresse não faria nada além de chorar por ela. E era melhor que Bella extravasasse tudo o que estava sentindo.

Sentei-me ao lado dela na cama e ela se virou para me olhar. Seus olhos cor de chocolate estavam tristes, vermelhos de tanto chorar, haviam profundos círculos roxos sob seus olhos, efeito da noite sem dormir. Ela me puxou pela mão e eu deitei ao seu lado, coloquei meus braços em volta dela e ela se aconchegou, suspirando.

- Desculpa. - sibilei sem saber exatamente pelo que.

- Não diga isso. – a voz dela saiu falhada, ela estava a ponto de desabar novamente.

- O que?

- Não foi sua culpa, pare de se desculpar. – murmurou, me deixando sem resposta.

Fiquei ali a observando até que ela caiu no sono. Sua respiração estava tranquila e seu rosto estava calmo. Não sei por quanto tempo velei seu sono até que também cai num sono profundo, esquecendo por algum tempo todos os problemas.

Alguns dias depois da morte de Renée as coisas estavam começando a se acertar. Bella ainda estava triste, mas o tempo sem dúvida curaria essa dor. Ela já estava saindo novamente com Alice e Rosalie, levava as meninas para passear e seu mais novo entretenimento com Alicia era sair com Jessica para comprar o enxoval do bebê que estava a caminho. Ainda não sabíamos qual era o sexo do bebê, mas elas já tinham planos para um quarto todo rosa.

E eu como havia prometido a Seth, lhes dei a casa para morarem. Ele e Jessica haviam achado uma casinha bonita e aconchegante não muito longe daqui e já tinham mudado para lá, aos poucos estavam mobiliando e em alguns dias sairia o casamento. No começo tinha sido difícil aceitar que Jessica estava grávida e eu quis matar Seth, mas Bella me impediu já que Alicia estava disposta a me ajudar, entretanto nós dois estávamos parecendo dois avós coruja.

As pequenas estavam adorando a ideia de um bebê para brincar com elas. Jessica estava contente com a ideia de ser mãe, por mais incrível que pareça, Seth também estava. A todo momento estavam se falando por telefone e sempre que estavam perto era impossível encontrá-los separados. Seth estava terminando a faculdade e já tinha arrumado um bom emprego; Jessica conseguiria terminar os estudos antes que a barriga a impossibilitasse de se mover normalmente.

Parecia que tudo estava correndo bem.

**Bella POV**

Tinha acabado de chegar do trabalho e Vanessa veio correndo até mim e me abraçou forte. Já estava acostumada com as demonstrações de afeto de Vanessa e adorava cada vez que ela fazia isso, sem dúvida, ela seria sempre meu bebê, mas o exagero de hoje dizia que ela estava interessada em algo mais.

- Te amo, mãe. – ela disse, desgrudando de mim.

- Também te amo, bebê. – ela torceu o nariz para a última palavra e mostrou a língua para mim.

- Mãããe... – ela disse com os olhos pedintes.

- Sim?

- Posso dormir na casa da tia Alicia? – ela sorriu, batendo os cílios.

- Você já dormiu três vezes lá essa semana, meu bem. Deixa de incomodar a Alicia um pouco.

- Mas eu não incomodo! – cruzou os braços, mostrando o sorriso banguela – A tia está se sentindo tão sozinha naquela casa tão grande agora que a Jessica foi morar com o tio Seth. – falou, dramatizando cada palavra – Por favor?

- Tudo bem, mas vou ligar para ela primeiro. – ela deu um grito de felicidade e pulou batendo palmas.

Depois de alguns minutos já tinha levado Vanessa até lá e voltei para casa. Quando entrei no quarto havia um envelope em cima da cama e um bilhete com a caligrafia de Edward. Curiosa, peguei o bilhete e estava escrito que Carlisle havia mandado e não tinha deixado que ele visse, era para mim.

Mais curiosa ainda, peguei o envelope e tirei um papel de lá, parecia ser um exame daqueles que estava no consultório de Carlisle quando Renée morreu. Meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente só de pensar naquele dia terrível. Voltei minha atenção para o papel, ou melhor, aquele exame que para minha surpresa era um teste de gravidez. E estava dizendo positivo.

Meu Deus, por essa, definitivamente, eu não estava esperando. Estava em choque com a notícia, mal me lembrava que Carlisle tinha algo a dizer naquele dia, porém nunca me passou pela cabeça que fosse isso. Pelas minhas contas deveria estar grávida de quase quatro meses, nem tinha me dado conta disso.

Como se não bastasse Jessica grávida e também tinha que estar. Não que eu não quisesse a criança, mas aquele momento não nem de longe o mais apropriado para isso. Tantas coisas estavam acontecendo, o eu menos precisava naquele momento era uma gravidez. E Edward sem dúvida ficaria no mínimo feliz em saber dessa notícia. Olhei no relógio e ainda faltavam algumas horas para ele sair do hospital. Enquanto isso eu pensava em um modo de contar a ele sem que o matasse do coração.

Mais tarde quando Urso acordou de repente e seu rabo começou a balançar sabia que Edward tinha chegado em casa, em seguida, escutei a porta batendo, meu coração já tinha começado a bater descompassadamente, quando ele entrou na sala com um suave sorriso torto em seus lábios meu coração deu uma breve parada.

- Oi, meu amor. – ele disse, beijando meus lábios.

- Oi. – murmurei, afetada pelo beijo.

- Vou subir e tomar um banho... – ele deixou a frase subentendida, piscando para mim e foi para o quarto.

Respirando fundo, decidi ir atrás dele e contar de uma vez, antes que a coragem desaparecesse de novo. Escutei a água da ducha e fui até o banheiro, tomado pelo vapor. Ele sorriu quando me viu ali.

- Edward, preciso te falar uma coisa. – falei, respirando fundo.

- Tudo bem, já estou saindo. – disse com o cenho franzido.

Ficou claro que o que quer que fosse ele não queria conversar no banheiro. Voltei para o quarto e sentei na cama, não demorou muito para que ele aparecesse com a toalha envolta na cintura e com o cabelo molhado. Trocou de roupa rapidamente e veio até a cama, se sentando ao meu lado e segurou minha mão.

- Pode falar. - falou, estava calmo.

- Edward, eu... – o celular dele tocou.

Droga! Praguejei mentalmente enquanto ele se esticava sobre a cama e pegava o aparelho na mesa de cabeceira. Algo em seu rosto mudou.

- Mas já? Ainda não está na hora. – disse, sua voz tinha ficado no tom de quando conversava com seus pacientes – Tudo bem, fica calma, mãe. Estamos indo.

Desligou e me olhou sério.

- Alice entrou em trabalho de parto. – informou.

Fomos para o hospital imediatamente. Aquilo não estava certa, Alice ainda estava apenas com sete meses de gestação. O bebê nasceria prematuro.

Quando chegamos ao hospital Esme e Carlisle estavam na sala de espera. Jasper estava com Alice dentro da sala de parto. Algum tempo depois, Rosalie chegou com Emmett que estava na cidade, pois tinha alguns dias de folga. Estávamos todos em silêncio, mas isso não significava que não estavam todos com os nervos a flor da pele, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo lá dentro.

A tensão na sala era perceptível, Edward e Carlisle conversavam alguma coisa depois dos longos minutos em silêncio. Todos se levantaram ao mesmo tempo quando uma enfermeira entrou na sala trazendo notícias de Alice e do bebê.

A criança estava bem, apesar de precisar ficar em observação por algum tempo, tinha nascido com os pulmões ainda imaturos e também era muito pequena. Alice estava bem, mas cansada. Não podíamos entrar para vê-la agora, somente nos horários de visita que seria apenas no outro dia já que estava no meio da madrugada.

Jasper apareceu mais tarde, Alice tinha finalmente dormido, depois de insistir em ver o bebê que estava em outra sala.

Com o sono me vencendo, Edward decidiu que seria melhor que fossemos par casa e dormir um pouco, amanhã cedo quando fosse a primeira visita de Alice, eu estaria lá. Despedimo-nos dos outros que também aceitaram a ideia e estavam indo para casa. Cochilei no carro enquanto voltávamos e só acordei com Edward me carregando para a cama.

Sonolenta, coloquei meu pijama e escorreguei para debaixo das cobertas, a noite estava fria. Alguns minutos mais tarde Edward se deitou ao meu lado e me puxou para junto de seu corpo, respirou fundo e beijou meus lábios suavemente, acariciando meu rosto.

- O que você queria me falar antes da ligação de Esme? – perguntou, sério.

Meu corpo inteiro se retesou e fiquei tensa, só agora lembrando o que ia falar para ele antes da ligação de Esme. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam com a pouca luz do quarto, esperando por uma resposta. Fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Peguei sua mão que estava acariciando meu rosto e a guiei até minha barriga pouco saliente.

Ele parecia não ter compreendido muito bem, então seus se arregalaram e ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas a fechou novamente. O sorriso que ele esboçou a seguir foi o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi em toda minha vida.

- Eu te amo. – disse, cheio de devoção.

Mal tive tempo de responder e ele me beijou apaixonadamente, mostrando o quão feliz estava com aquilo. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos ali, apenas aproveitando aquele momento feliz, Edward acariciava minha barriga e sussurrava coisas lindas para mim, me beijando. Adormeci em seus braços em algum momento.

Fazia tempo que não me sentia tão completa na vida.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro vou dar uma notícia meio triste... o próximo capítulo, provavelmente, será o último e depois terá um epílogo!

Vamos falar de coisas boas agora...

E então? =D

Acho que muitas devem estar pulando de felicidade com a morte da megera. Ou não. rs

Jessica grávida... surpreendente, não?

O filho da Alice é um apressado mesmo, igual a mãe!

E essa última 'revelaçação'? Gostaram?

Comentem tudo nas reviews!

Beeijos, May.


	33. We Belong Together

**N/A: **Olá amores!

Quaaanto tempo que não venho aqui deixar um capítulo para vocês, mas realmente – por mais que alguns possam não crer – eu estava mega atolada de trabalhos e provas para fazer. Como todos sabem eu tinha dois TCCs pra fazer até esse mês e bom, tive que me afastar mesmo de tudo dessa minha vida virtual, estava me atrapalhando e tirando o foco do que realmente precisava, a fic entrou em um hiatus não informado, mas eu nunca abandonaria minha bebê, até pq estamos no último capítulo e abandoná-la agora realmente seria uma besteira de minha parte. Essa semana entreguei meus TCCs e agora só falta apresentá-los em dezembro, entretanto as aulas vão até o fim desse mês e se eu não me recuperar em matemática – pois é, odeio exatas – vou ficar algumas semaninhas de dezembro fazendo 'hora extra'. Mas estou crendo que dará tudo certo até lá.

Hoje trouxe, finalmente, o último capítulo tão esperado por alguns e uns dos capítulos que mais me fizeram chorar, colocar um ponto final nessa história que escrevi por tanto tempo é mais difícil do que eu pensei que seria. Espero que vocês gostem, de verdade. Realmente não posso estender mais a história, está ficando muito grande e particularmente, odeio fanfics grandes demais, rs... Tentarei dar um final digno a cada personagem e caso eu esqueça de alguém, por favor, falem nos comentários e sem dúvida, aparecerá no epílogo, sim teremos um epílogo. =D Vou aproveitar que já tô falando demais mesmo pra comentar um pouco os comentários de vocês! :B

Renée morreu todo mundo feliz, certo? rs Já estava na hora dessa megera morrer mesmo, depois de atormentar tanto a vida da Bella, pena que foi justo nas mãos de Edward e a Bella logo surtou, mas perder a mãe, por mais que ela tenha sido a pior mãe do mundo deve ser muito deprimente.

Jessica e Seth foram algo totalmente não planejado nessa história, tenho que admitir, mas até que o resultado final ficou legal. Seth é um fofo com a Jess! *-*

Bells grávida, finalmente! Particularmente achei o jeito como ela contou, sem muito estardalhaço, a coisa mais fofa, principalmente pq o Edward nem imaginava que ela estivesse. Até ela demorou a descobrir que estava grávida... lerdinha. Rs

Vou parar por aqui pq já falei demais mesmo!

Quero agradecer a todas as reviews que mandaram nesse meio tempo que não podia escrever pq elas me inspiraram a escrever esse capítulo final, vocês são uns amores. E boas vindas aos leitores novos, espero que estejam gostando da história! :D

Bom, é isso e os links do capítulo estão no rodapé.

Aprecie sem moderação.

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – ****We Belong Together***

_*I'll Be – Edwin McCain_

**~ 4 meses depois ~**

**Edward's POV**

Estava tão ansioso. Ficar simplesmente parado no altar ao lado de Emmett e Jasper não tinha a menor graça quando o que realmente me importava estava atrasada quase uma hora. _Mulheres_ e suas manias de se atrasarem só para fazer um charme aos convidados e deixarem os noivos mais ansiosos. Meu pé batia freneticamente no chão enquanto olhada para a igreja completamente cheia e toda decorada com flores que eu jamais tinha visto. Lá fora o céu estava completamente nublado, afinal estávamos em Forks e nada mais comum do que um céu cinza e carregado de nuvens.

Jasper e Emmett mantinham–se na mesma posição na qual eu estava, chegava a ser engraçado. Estavam todos tão tensos que aquele parecia ser o primeiro casamento na família Cullen. Emmett suspirou alto, mexendo os braços que estalaram assim que a marcha nupcial começou a tocar, então minha filha e afilhada entraram vestidas como verdadeiras princesas, jogando pétalas de rosas pelo caminho que Bella faria.

Em seguida elas entraram. Primeiro Vanessa entrou vestida como as madrinhas, Alice e Bella, seguidas por Rose. Naquele momento só tinha olhos para o lindo sorriso nos lábios da minha mulher. Ela usava um vestido vermelho que deixava seu colo exposto, a barriga mostrava a gravidez avançada, Bella só tinha ficado mais bonita durante a gravidez, seus cabelos estavam mais brilhantes e sedosos, assim como sua pele. Com um sorriso que fazia meu coração parar ela moveu os lábios dizendo 'eu te amo' para mim.

Ela parou ao meu lado enquanto Carlisle levava Rose até o altar já que o pai dela já havia falecido. O vestido de Rose era enorme, cheio de detalhes dourados e eu não entendia como ela conseguia se manter em pé com aquela coisa. Emmett sorria como um bobo olhando para a futura esposa que também devolvia o sorriso abobalhado. Carlisle colocou a mão de Rose sobre a de Emmett e beijou o rosto da noiva, falando alguma coisa em voz baixa para eles, então riram.

Entrelacei minha mão a de Bella, que segurou a firme e sorriu para mim. A cerimônia foi linda, com direito a todas as mulheres chorando, inclusive Bella que fungou até o momento que o padre os declarou marido e mulher. Emmett e Rosalie saíram da igreja debaixo da chuva de arroz e todos foram para a mansão de meus pais onde seria a festa que Alice esteve planejando por meses sem descanso e sem parar de falar disso a cada minuto.

– Você está linda. – falei, ajudando Bella a descer as escadas da igreja.

– Estou gorda. – reclamou.

– Continua linda para mim. – sorri do jeito que a fazia suspirar.

– E você é um grande mentiroso. – retrucou me abraçando e ficando na ponta dos pés para alcançar meus lábios.

A sensação dos lábios dela sobre os meus era uma coisa que sempre fazia um arrepio percorrer meu corpo inteiro, aquilo era algo inexplicável, como se sempre fosse o primeiro, como se sempre fosse algo novo. Meu peito se enchia se felicidade em saber que aquela mulher era minha. Por tempo indeterminado e se dependesse de mim, seria para sempre. Já tive o desprazer de saber como é a vida sem a pessoa que você mais ama e pode ter certeza que não quero voltar pra lá. Nunca mais.

Nossas bocas se afastaram somente quando já não tínhamos mais ar. Senti a cálida mão dela sobre a minha, ela a levou até a barriga e colocou exatamente onde o bebê chutava com força, olhei para ela que sorria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

– É sempre assim quando você está por perto. – ela riu – Acho que nosso pequeno tem ciúmes do que você causa no corpo da mamãe dele. – ela acariciou a barriga.

– Pois fique sabendo, mocinho, que eu amo muito sua mamãe, assim como eu amo você. – conversei com a barriga que em resposta, chutou.

Bella olhava a cena prestes a explodir em lágrimas. Nesses últimos meses seus hormônios estavam deixando–a maluca e sensível demais. Chorava pelos mínimos detalhes, ultimamente, até com comercias na televisão ela chorava, principalmente quando se tratava de crianças e animais.

– Pronto, agora ela vai chorar... de novo. – Vanessa bufou – Pai, já disse pra não falar essas coisas melosas pra ela. – ela entrou no carro resmungando – Podemos ir? – gritou lá de dentro.

– Vamos lá. – Bella respirou fundo.

Assim que entramos no carro Vanessa já estava impaciente querendo que eu colocasse o rádio pra funcionar. Nunca entenderia o vício dela com música, simplesmente escutava o dia todo, sempre com seu_ iPod_ para lá e para cá. A musica que começou a tocar não me era estranha e logo descobri quem era a cantora.

– Miley Cyrus não, pelo amor de Deus! – Vanessa resmungou, nervosa – Muda de estação, por favor.

– Mas você não gostava dela, filha? – perguntei, mudando a estação antes que ela surtasse.

– Isso foi em um passado distante que agora está morto e enterrado. – respondeu.

Olhei para Bella que revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça negativamente. Dei de ombros. Mulheres. Quem as entende?

Chegamos a casa de meus pais e o lugar já estava lotado, Alice fizera questão de convidar todos os conhecidos da família, ou seja, praticamente a cidade toda já que Forks era minúscula. Além de alguns amigos de Nova York e todo o time de Emmett. Também havia muitos fotógrafos no lugar, sem dúvida, eram das maiores revistas e queriam saber cada detalhe da cerimônia de casamento de um dos melhores jogadores da temporada. Amanhã as fotos dele e de Rosalie estampariam grande parte das revistas de fofocas.

Os dois pareciam estar alheios a tudo isso, um só parecia ter olhos para o outro. Rosalie agora estava com um vestido bem menor do que o que vestia na igreja e sempre estava perto de Emmett que tinha um braço em volta dela o tempo todo. Realmente ver o Emmett feliz e sorridente por estar se casando é um fato memorável, pois nunca quis assumir um compromisso sério, mesmo depois de tantos anos namorando Rosalie. E depois de tudo o que esses dois passaram, mereciam estar felizes agora. Só faltava a eles uma criança, porém a recém–descoberta da esterilidade de Rose foi mais choque para eles.

Bella preferiu se sentar ao ver quantas pessoas ainda esperavam para cumprimentar os noivos. Ela reclamou de dor nos pés, pois usava um sapato de salto que insistira em usar mesmo sabendo que não aguentaria muito, mas queria que a roupa estivesse impecável. Nos dirigimos até a mesa onde Alicia estava com Jessica e Seth.

Alicia estava completamente curada de seu câncer, a quimioterapia, apesar de ter sido muito agressiva com seu corpo, tinha sido um sucesso contra as células cancerígenas. Agora seu cabelo loiro já estava crescendo, seu rosto já não estava mais pálido e sem vida, não havia grandes círculos roxos sob seus olhos. E o mais importante para mim era que ela estava feliz morando em Nova York.

Ao seu lado Jessica descansava a cabeça no ombro de Seth que a abraçava, era comum vê–los grudados sempre que estavam e público desde que assumiram a gravidez. Seth estava sendo ótimo com Jessica, mesmo sem terem casado ainda, entretanto eles estavam morando juntos e Seth estava conciliando faculdade, trabalho e a relação com Jessica perfeitamente enquanto ela terminava os estudos. Jessica decidira não perder um ano de sua vida escolar por causa da gravidez e afirmou que frequentaria as aulas até o dia do nascimento da filha, Evangeline.

De certa forma, via o começo de minha relação com Bella nessa relação deles, entretanto os dois estão preparados da forma que Bella e eu não estávamos quando casamos por causa da herança de meu avô. Eles não fugiriam dos problemas como nós fizemos.

– Oi gente. – Bella sorriu, se sentando.

– E aí, como está meu afilhado? – Alicia perguntou, sorrindo.

– Está achando que minha barriga é um campo de futebol. – todos riram – Antony não para um minuto, às vezes, acordo com ele chutando. – ela falava fascinada pelo pequeno – E só piora quando Edward está perto de mim. – comentou.

– Já vi que esse menino vai ter muito ciúmes do pai. – Alicia provocou–me.

– E como vai sua neta, vovó? –provoquei de volta.

– Apesar de já ter uma neta, fique sabendo que eu sou muito nova, ok? – falou nervosa – E não me venha com insinuações sobre minha idade, você também considera como neta a filha da Jess. – mostrou a língua para mim.

– Mas eu sou lindo, pode perguntar a Bella. – brinquei, fazendo todos rirem.

– Esqueceu–se do humilde, amor. – Bella colocou as mãos em meu rosto e puxou para um beijo rápido, me fazendo esquecer que estava todo mundo olhando.

Quando interrompemos o beijo, percebi que todos nos olhavam sorridentes. Bella ficou vermelha e eu ri da situação.

– Oi família. – Alice chegou a mesa, cheia de animação.

Seu filho estava em seus braços, o pequeno Enzo estava dormindo profundamente mesmo com todo aquele barulho vindo da festa. Ele se parecia muito com Alice, as feições eram idênticas, nariz e olhos principalmente. Claro que os olhos verdes da família Cullen era dominante nas pessoas dessa família e não podia ser diferente com o mais novo membro. O cabelo loiro, sem dúvida, era de Jasper. Ele era tão perfeito quanto delicado por ter nascido antes da hora, mas era agitado e adorava quando falávamos com ele.

Para a surpresa de todos, Alice havia escolhido Claire, nossa meia–irmã, para ser a madrinha dele. Até mesmo Jasper se surpreendeu com a escolha, Claire aceitou contentemente a proposta. Sabia que Alice estava dando seu melhor para aceitar que houvesse outra mulher na família, que Carlisle queira compensar todos os anos que não participou da vida da filha e também tinha que ser mais compreensiva ainda quando Esme a tratava como filha de seu próprio sangue.

A relação entre ela e Claire aumentava a cada dia, principalmente quando Claire cuidava do afilhado com extremo carinho e atenção. Claire por sua vez também ajudava não demonstrando nenhum sentimento em relação a Jasper, muitas vezes não falava com ele normalmente. Sem dúvida ainda restava algum sentimento, mas ela sabia que não tinha chance, pois Jasper só tinha olhos para Alice e já deixara bem claro isso.

– Essa festa está linda, não? – Alice perguntou, orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

– Você foi perfeita como sempre, Allie. – Bella disse.

– Não adianta Bella, nada vai fazer com que minha mágoa por você não ter deixado que eu organizasse uma festa no seu segundo casamento. – franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

– Minha querida irmãzinha quando você vai deixar de querer transformar tudo em um grande circo? – perguntei e ela bufou erguendo o dedo médio em minha direção.

– Vá se ferrar, Edward. – reclamou – Até parece que minhas festas são como circos. Elas são? – perguntou após uma breve pausa.

Todos riram da cara que Alice fez, claro que eu só estava querendo irritar a baixinha, justamente por ser tão irritável quando se trata de suas criações.

– Alice, você sabe que seu irmão só quer te irritar. – Jasper disse, dando um soco em meu braço.

– Claro. – ela sorriu cinicamente para mim – Vou ver se está correndo tudo bem na festa, _au revoir. _– saiu junto com o bebê e Jasper.

Minha irmã, definitivamente, não batia muito bem.

**Bella's POV**

Estava me sentindo uma bola ambulante era como se tivesse comido muito no jantar. Não aguentava ficar de pé por muito tempo nesses últimos meses, além do meu pé estar parecendo uma bola. Sem contar ainda meu humor, ultimamente eu parecia uma pessoa com transtorno bipolar de tanto que mudava de ideia e também do modo que as coisas estavam me afetando. O choro constante e a ansiedade excessiva estavam me matando.

Graças a Deus tinha Edward sempre ao meu lado. Realmente ele merecia o prêmio de marido do ano por aturar tanta chatice proveniente de uma única pessoa em um período tão curto de tempo. Não podia esquecer de Vanessa que estava antecipando a fase _aborrescente_. Era impossível acreditar que aquele pedaço de gente tinha apenas sete anos de idade.

– Olha quem está aqui. – Edward disse com um sorriso forçado.

Olhei para trás e Jacob caminhava até nós com Leah, Charlie e Sue.

– Se comporte. – murmurei para Edward.

– Claro. – ele sorriu.

– Bells querida, olha só pra você. – Charlie disse, se curvando para poder me abraçar, pois estava sentada – E meu netinho, como vai? – acariciou minha barriga, encantado quando sentiu o chute do pequeno.

– Está se saindo um bebê bastante ativo. – comentei e ele gargalhou.

– Esse é meu neto. – ele estendeu a mão para Edward – Como vai, filho?

Edward respondeu brevemente, observando atentamente quando Sue me abraçou e comentou algo sobre o bebê, repetindo a cena de Charlie e acariciando minha barriga. Quando Sue e Charlie foram paparicar Jessica e Seth com a outra neta deles que estava para chegar, Jacob veio até mim e me abraçou, depositando um beijo em minha testa.

– Estava com saudades de você, Bella. – disse ainda sem quebrar o abraço – Você mal veio nos visitar depois que veio contar a Charlie que estava grávida novamente, como vai nosso menino? – agora sim ele me libertou de seus braços, porém sua mão pousou em minha barriga e eu escutei Edward praguejar baixinho.

– Está ótimo e adora chutar. – comentei.

– Pode deixar que eu ensinarei meu afilhado a jogar futebol. – afirmou, sorrindo enquanto Edward conversava baixo com Alicia – Quem sabe ele não treine com o primo? – sugeriu e demorou um pouco para eu entender o que aquilo significava.

– Meu Deus! – quase gritei e olhei para Leah que estava ao meu lado – Vou ter mais um sobrinho? – levantei e abracei–a com força.

– Ainda não sabemos, estamos tentando. – ela disse, timidamente – Com todos os tratamentos adequados a nossa médica disse que podemos ter uma surpresa em breve, isso não é ótimo? – os olhos dela brilhavam de alegria.

– É perfeito, vocês dois merecem ter muitos filhos para encher a casa de Charlie. Afinal aquele velhote logo vai se sentir sozinho com todos os filhos saindo de casa. – comentei – Espero que Sue tenha muita paciência com ele.

– Eles estão curtindo uma lua de mel interminável. – o rosto de Leah ficou levemente corado.

– Ok, não preciso de mais detalhes sobre a vida sexual de meu pai. – gargalhei.

– Acredite, você não sabe nem a metade, não vejo a hora de mudar de casa. – ela riu.

– Já estou providenciando isso, _baby. _– Jacob disse, abraçando–a.

– Não vejo a hora de termos nossa própria casa, vai ser um sonho. – completou, animada.

– Sem dúvida. – Jacob sorriu, beijando com delicadeza.

– Vocês ficam tão fofinhos juntos. – admirei–os enquanto Leah ficava levemente corada.

Voltei para a minha cadeira já exausta por ficar em pé. Edward não estava mais na mesa, provavelmente foi esfriar a cabeça enquanto Jacob estava por perto. Esse ciúme infundado dele até chegava a ser engraçado, o que tinha entre nós já estava acabado e apenas a amizade permaneceu, ainda mais agora com Jacob casado com Leah. E eu jamais largaria o homem que amo novamente, Edward era meu e nada me faria fugir dele novamente.

Avistei Rose vindo até mim, quando chegou mais perto pude perceber que ela chorava.

– Rose, o que aconteceu? – perguntei entrando em desespero.

**Edward's POV**

Já não estava mais aguentando ver aquele cachorro com as patas em cima da minha mulher.

Ainda não sei por que Bella dá confiança para esse cara até hoje, ele sempre esteve à espreita, esperando que nós nos afastássemos para poder ficar com ela. Mesmo agora com aquela mulher, eu desconfiava dele.

Sentei–me no bar e logo Emmett veio até onde eu estava.

– Maninho. – quase gritou me abraçando de um jeito que quase quebrou minhas costelas.

– Emmett, você está me esmagando, porra. – falei e ele me soltou.

– Desculpa, estou animado. – disse, sorridente – Ei, você! – gritou para o barman – Me vê uma caipirinha. – se sentou no banco ao meu lado – Cara, você não tem noção de como eu estou feliz hoje. Além de estar, finalmente, fazendo a mulher que eu amo feliz, meu advogado ligou. – a bebida chegou e ele virou o copo de uma vez.

– Sério? E o que ele disse? Liberaram os papéis?

– Sim, liberaram. – ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Falta pouco para conseguirmos a guarda definitiva. – explicou, esfregando os olhos com as mãos – Ótimo, agora eu vou chorar que nem uma mulherzinha. – riu, chorando ao mesmo tempo.

– Vem cá, _bro. –_ falei, abraçando–o – Você não precisa ser forte o tempo todo, não agora quando tudo está ótimo em sua vida. Você acabou de casar com a mulher que você ama e mesmo depois de tudo o que vocês passaram, estão aqui, juntos.

– Eu sei, eu sei... – ele repetia entre as lágrimas.

– E daqui a uns dias, vocês terão muito trabalho com as duas pequenas que estão por vir, lembre–se do que estou dizendo, aproveite muito bem sua lua de mel, porque depois não sobrará tempo nem para vocês transarem. – sentia seu corpo vibrar com a risada escandalosa.

– Você é o viciado em sexo aqui. – murmurou.

– Pode até ser, mas não sobra tempo quando se tem duas crianças pedindo por carinho e atenção. – ele se soltou do meu abraço e enxugou o rosto com a costa das mãos – Espero que você seja muito feliz, irmão. Realmente vocês merecem e os bebês serão uma alegria a mais na vida de vocês.

– Quando Esme souber que tem mais netos à caminho, ela irá surtar. – comentou coçando a cabeça.

– Que coisa mais meiga. – Alice apareceu do nada, com uma câmera na mão e rindo – Ainda bem que sou uma pessoa muito esperta e registrei todo esse momento camaradagem entre irmãos, isso vai pro álbum. – disse quase pulando – Adoro ver minha família assim, toda unida. – pulou em nós, colocando os braços em volta de nossos pescoços.

– Certo, Alice, nós te amamos. – Emmett disse dando um abraço daqueles nela.

– Puta que pariu, Emmett! – ela gritou, batendo nele.

– Emmett, larga sua irmã. – Carlisle apareceu junto de nós e Esme vinha ao lado de Claire que carregava o afilhado, alheia a todos enquanto paparicava o pequeno.

– Eles estão brincando, amor. – Esme dava risadas ao ver Alice tentando se soltar de Emmett – Quero umas fotos de vocês juntos, crianças. – pegou uma pequena câmera e já dava alguns cliques.

– Tá bom, agora já acabou a graça, me solta Emmett. – Alice bufou enquanto voltava ao chão.

– Vamos pessoal! – Carlisle nos chamou, animado – Sua mãe quer uma foto de vocês juntos pra fazer um pôster. – todos riram e Esme deu um tapa no braço dele – Você sabe que eu te amo, certo? – ele a puxou para um beijo.

– Ai que nojo. – Alice resmungou.

– Você acha que foi feita de que jeito, esperta? – falei e ela mostrou a língua para mim.

– Não preciso imaginar meus pais transando, é nojento. – retrucou fazendo uma careta.

– Imagina quantas vezes ela não veio te dar um beijo de boa noite...

– Emmett! – Esme gritou e ele imediatamente se calou.

– Desculpa mãe. – ele murmurou coçando a cabeça.

– Vamos tirar a foto. – falei, juntando Alice e Emmett em um abraço enquanto Esme preparava a câmera.

– Hei, espera! – Emmett disse – Falta mais uma pessoa nessa foto. Claire, você também faz parte da família, vem cá.

– Oh, tirem vocês a Esme quer uma foto dos filhos. – murmurou sem graça.

– E eu sinto como se você fosse do meu sangue, Claire. – Esme tirou Enzo dos braços dela e a empurrou para nós – Vai lá.

– Fica aqui do meu lado. – Alice a puxou, sorrindo.

– Ok, vamos logo com isso antes que a mãe de vocês comece a chorar. – Carlisle brincou.

Realmente não faltava muito para que Esme começasse a chorar, ela estava emocionada em ver seus filhos juntos e ainda mais por Emmett finalmente tomar um rumo na vida e casar–se.

**Bella's POV**

– Bella, nós conseguimos! – Rose dizia entre lágrimas.

– Rose, shhh, calma. – falei, abraçando–a – Me conta o que aconteceu.

– O advogado ligou pro _ursão _dizendo que nós já temos a guarda dos bebês. – disse, animada – Pelo menos a provisória, nós já podemos trazê–las pra casa então uma assistente social virá nos visitar periodicamente até conseguirmos a guarda definitiva. – ela falava tão rápido que eu estava meio perdida na história.

– Rose, isso é ótimo. – abracei–a enquanto ela soluçava.

Rose depois de algum tempo que o médico a informou sobre sua condição de não poder ter mais filhos, decidiu com Emmett em adotar um bebê. Finalmente tinha aceitado que nunca poderia gerar uma criança, entretanto queria um bebê e a única alternativa era adotar. Começou a procurar nos orfanatos da cidade, após alguns dias de procura ela achou duas meninas que foram abandonadas pela mãe quando eram bem pequenas e tinham cerca de três anos de idade. Rose se apaixonou por elas a primeira vista e desde então Emmett estava fazendo o impossível para conseguir a guarda das duas. Separá–las estava fora de cogitação e Rose jamais permitiria.

– Não consigo parar de chorar. – Rose riu enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto – Vou acabar borrando toda a minha maquiagem, droga. – resmungou tentando secar as lágrimas.

– Tudo bem, Rose. É compreensível que você chore, tanta coisa boa acontecendo em sua vida. – confortei–a – Olha quem está vindo ali. – apontei para Emmett que vinha sorridente até nós.

Logo atrás de Emmett estava Edward e Claire que conversavam animadamente. Meu coração sempre disparava quando via aquele homem sorrindo, era como se tivesse borboletas em meu estômago. Não cansava de olhar para aquele rosto perfeito, a idade parecia fazer bem a ele ao contrario do resto dos homens. O que me deixava ainda mais contente era saber que ele me amava e sempre estaria ao meu lado, em todos os momentos.

– Você está babando por ele novamente, cunhada. – Emmett provocou enquanto puxava Rose para um abraço e a beijava vagarosamente – Oi, meu amor. – estavam tão perto de mim que pude escutá–los cochichando.

Edward chegou até mim e me beijou, acariciando minha barriga.

– Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, depositando um beijo em meu pescoço.

– Eu te amo mais. – sussurrei de volta deixando meus dedos bagunçarem seu cabelo.

– Desculpe atrapalhar o momento romântico, mas posso tirar minha cunhada para dançar? – Emmett perguntou, oferecendo a mão para mim – Qual é? Adoro te deixar envergonhada, Bella. – cantarolou quando eu fiz uma careta, me recusando a dançar.

Bufando, segurei a mão dele com força e me levantei enquanto ele ria e falava algumas provocações sobre meu jeito de dançar. Nos conduzimos até a pista de dança e ele colocou a mão em minha cintura agora rechonchuda por causa da gravidez e começou a me guiar ao som da música.

– Tem coisas que nunca irão mudar, sabe? – disse, pensativo – Por exemplo, você nunca dançará bem. – gargalhou.

– E você ser um babaca. – completei rindo cinicamente.

– Ouch. Não precisa ser agressiva. – mostrei a língua pra ele.

Nós ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos.

– Ou então o jeito bobo como meu irmão fica te observando. – comentou, olhando para Edward que sentado na mesa com Vanessa em seu colo me observava – O jeito como vocês se amam é algo tão incrível que só de olhar já se sabe que vocês pertencem um ao outro. – sua voz era calma e ele sorria.

– Você pode não ver, mas é o mesmo que acontece com você e a Rose. O jeito como você a protege de tudo que possa fazer mal a ela, o modo como você sempre pensa primeiro no bem–estar dela. – suspirei – Quando Royce fez aquilo com ela, você foi o primeiro a estar disposto a ajudá–la.

– Eu queria tanto que ela voltasse para mim depois do que aconteceu no Brasil, mas eu simplesmente não tinha coragem de ir atrás dela para escutá–la dizendo que não me queria mais. – sua voz possuía uma seriedade que eu nunca havia escutado nele.

– Mas o que importa é que hoje é o dia de vocês, finalmente vocês se amarraram um ao outro de um jeito que ninguém mais vai poder separá–los senão vocês mesmos. E posso afirmar que com as crianças o amor de vocês só vai crescer ainda mais. – ele olhava para Rose que agora estava dançando com Carlisle.

– E eu vou dar o melhor de mim para fazer isso funcionar.

– É assim que se fala, _ursão. –_ nós dois gargalhamos e a música acabou – Olha, não quero ser indelicada, mas não aguento mais um segundo de pé com esse salto, preciso voltar pra cadeira. – ele riu ainda mais e me conduziu de volta a minha mesa.

– Você é muito mulherzinha mesmo, Bella. – Emmett provocou, em seguida, piscou e foi até Rose que Carlisle e a tirou para dançar.

Sorri vendo os dois rodarem na pista como se não houvesse mais ninguém no mundo além deles. E essa deveria ser a sensação.

**Edward's POV**

Bella e Emmett dançavam e conversavam animadamente não prestando atenção no ritmo da música e não cansava de olhar minha esposa. Ela estava radiante com aquele vestido e mesmo não sendo minha cor preferida estava perfeito em seu corpo. Sua barriga avantajada era linda e vendo–a assim me lembrava de o quanto eu a amava por não ter fugido quando descobri sobre tudo, por aceitar recomeçar e viver ao meu lado.

– Vamos dançar. – Alicia passou por mim puxando–me pela mão.

– Já que insiste tanto. – murmurei para que ela não ouvisse.

Ela me guiou até o centro da pista, longe de Bella e Emmett e teve que chamar minha atenção para que eu me movesse ao ritmo da música.

– Você não para de babar na sua mulher, Edward. – ela riu, estalando os dedos em frente ao meu rosto.

– Desculpe. – respondi colocando uma mão em sua cintura e segurando a outra mão.

– Não tem que se desculpar, seu bobo. – ela sorria de um jeito que eu sabia que estava escondendo algo de mim – O que foi?

– Pode contar o que você está aprontando para estar com esse sorriso diferente no rosto. – ela fez uma careta.

– Mas você não deixa passar nada. – resmungou – Ok, eu vou lhe contar, mas você tem que prometer não dar nenhum chilique. – ela falava sério.

– Por que será que minha cabeça sempre apita um alerta quando você me faz promoter qualquer coisa? – retruquei vendo sua expressão – Certo você venceu. Eu realmente quero saber o que está acontecendo.

– Eu... er, meio que conheci... alguém. – ela disse pausadamente, não olhando em meus olhos.

– O quê? – quase gritei de volta – Quando aconteceu isso? Você mal sai de casa! – as palavras simplesmente fugiam da minha boca.

– Edward, você disse que não ficaria histérico. – lembrou – Não é nada certo ainda, estamos apenas nos conhecendo, sabe? Encontros como geralmente as pessoas normais fazem. Eu o conheci na internet...

– Agora sim me sinto muito mais confortável em relação a ele. – ironizei – Conhecer alguém pela internet é tão perigoso como você pode dormir tranquila? Sei lá, não se pode ter confiança mais nessas coisas hoje em dia. – talvez eu estivesse um pouco alterado, mas aquela noticia realmente me pegou despreparado.

– Ei, se acalma. – Alicia esbravejou – Não é como se ele fosse um estuprador ou algo assim, já o conheci – bufei, incrédulo – sim, já tive um encontro com ele e jamais me colocaria em perigo saindo com um cara qualquer. Ele tem um restaurante no centro da cidade, tivemos nosso encontro lá. E ele foi muito agradável comigo, já temos mais planos. – ela sorriu corada.

– Eu tenho que conhecê–lo. Só assim posso dizer se ele e confiável ou não.

– Pff, como se eu não fosse dona do meu próprio nariz e precisasse da sua autorização. – gargalhou.

– Você está muito rebelde, mocinha. – resmunguei e ela continuava a rir.

– Só vai conhecê–lo quando eu tiver certeza de que ele não fugirá depois de um interrogatório. Por enquanto estamos dando um passo de cada vez e eu realmente quero que isso dê certo.

– Certo. – suspirei – Agora o que mais falta acontecer? Minha filha e minha afilhada namorarem tão novas?

- Sem drama, elas são mesmo muito novas para isso. – concordou pensativa.

Olhei em volta, procurando-as. Reconheci a minha Vanessa pelos cabelos ruivos que giravam nos braços de Emmett que dançava com ela que apoiava seus pés em cima dos dele. Ela gargalhava enquanto Emmett fazia suas palhaçadas. Não muito longe dali, avistei os cabelos loiros da Vanessa de Alicia, que também girava pela pista dançando com Seth. Esse tinha se tornado um grande amigo para ela a cada dia ela se afeiçoava mais a ele, era como se fossem irmãos.

- Acho que sua mulher está babando por você agora. – Alicia comentou rindo e apontando para Bella que já tinha voltado para sua cadeira – Vai lá com ela. – incentivou.

Ela foi na outra direção e eu segui para a mesa onde Bella estava. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto assim que me viu indo até ela em troca, deu o meu sorriso torto, aquele eu sabia que ela amava.

**Bella's POV**

Meu coração disparou com aquele sorris torto, era exatamente do jeito que me lembrava desde que nos conhecemos. Ele continuou caminhando até mim, porém parou na mesa onde Alice estava e cochichou algo em seu ouvido, em seguida ela levantou e seguiu para algum lugar. Ele veio até mim.

- Acho que agora podemos ter um momento só nosso. – ele sentou na cadeira ao meu lado passando o braço por cima de meu ombro – Cheguei a conclusão de que sou um pouco egoísta quando tenho que dividir sua atenção. – comentou, beijando meu ombro.

- Isso é muito feio, senhor Cullen. – meu corpo estremeceu quando ele roçou a barba em meu pescoço – Edward... – gemi baixinho.

- Sim, meu amor? – murmurou calmo e continuou provocando.

- Você sabe que esse período de abstinência está nos matando e só esta piorando com você me provocando assim. – minha voz falhou várias vezes.

- Eu sei. – depositou um último beijo na linha do meu queixo e levantou – Vamos dançar?

**I'll Be –Edwin McCain**

- Não aguento dar mais nenhum passo com esse salto. – falei, sentindo meus pés latejarem somente com a hipótese de me sustentar sobre eles.

- Esse é o menor de nossos problemas. – disse se ajoelhando a minha frente – Reconhece essa música? No nosso casamento foi enquanto dançávamos e decidimos tentar fazer com que nosso casamento funcionasse. – lembrou, sorrindo da maneira que eu amava.

Ele levantou a barra do meu vestido e começou a tirar minha sandália, sua mão roçando em minha perna fazia pequenos choques percorrem por meu corpo.

- Eu lembro como se fosse ontem. Lembro de como estava apavorada com aquela ideia maluca de casamento de mentira, meu medo era descobrirem nossa farsa. Mas você me acalmou e prometeu que tudo ficaria bem. – ele tirou uma das sandálias e a colocou no canto, se dirigindo a próxima.

- Você estava tão brava por eu não lhe contar onde seria nossa lua de mel. – nós dois rimos – Ainda lembro de como você se surpreendeu ao chegarmos no Brasil, mas acho que essa viagem foi muito _produtiva, _não concorda? – provocou.

- Depois de muitas... como se chama mesmo? Caipirinha? – tentei lembrar o nome difícil daquela bebida ótima, ele assentiu – Depois de muitas, você acaba esquecendo até do próprio nome.

- Ou de uma ótima noite de sexo selvagem. – adicionou, finalmente tirando a outra sandália.

- Com certeza. – gargalhei quando ele beijou meu tornozelo – Sinto cócegas. – continuei rindo até que ele se levantou e me puxou para a pista de dança.

Senti a grama úmida sob meus pés e aquilo foi reconfortante. Era uma ótima sensação de liberdade. Edward parou num canto onde havia poucas pessoas e colocou a mão em minha cintura, nos aproximando o máximo que minha barriga permitia.

- Apesar dessa festa estar incrível, ainda prefiro a nossa. – falou em meu ouvido.

- Qual delas?

- A segunda, sem dúvida, foi a menor, mas naquele dia eu tinha certeza de que você me amava e de que não queria nada além de ter você para sempre. – já sentia meus olhos cheios de lagrimas – E agora eu não tenho mais dúvidas nenhuma de que quero envelhecer ao seu lado, que a cada dia que eu chegar cansado do trabalho escutar você dizendo que me ama ou a cada manhã acordar com um beijo seu. – as lágrimas já rolavam pelo meu rosto e minha vista já estava embaçada.

- Você conseguiu, estou chorando. – resmunguei, tentando enxugar as lágrimas.

- Ainda não terminei. – ele sorriu, passando o polegar pela lágrima que escorria por minha bochecha – Eu reconheço que tive a maior sorte do mundo em te fazer aquela proposta maluca e sem querer devo muito mais a meu avô agora do que gostaria – tentei rir entre as lágrimas – e agora estamos aqui juntos, com nossa família. E você completou o vazio que seria minha vida me dando os maiores presentes que jamais pude imaginar, nossos filhos – ele olhou para Vanessa que brincava com Emmett e colocou a mão sobre a minha barriga – e o seu amor por mim e em troca você tem meu coração. – agora eu chorava descontroladamente – Eu te amo, Bella. – disse, por fim.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer entre as lágrimas.

Ele segurou meu rosto delicadamente e me beijou com extrema paixão, mas seu toque era suave. Nossos corpos se juntaram mais um pouco, minhas mãos bagunçavam seu cabelo e a mão dele permanecia em minha cintura. Quando paramos, permanecemos colados um ao outro dançando lentamente ao ritmo da música. Seu rosto estava colado ao meu, sua barba crescida fazia minha pele formigar prazerosamente, ele cantarolava a música em meu ouvido.

- _And tell me that we belong together*_ – ele murmurava a canção em meu ouvido.

- Edward – chamei sua atenção e ele me olhou nos olhos – nós _pertencemos_ um ao outro. – ele sorriu e essa era a confirmação que eu tive de que ele partilhava da mesma opinião.

Sem dúvida nosso destino já estava traçado há muito tempo, provavelmente desde que nos conhecemos. O destino tinha feito de tudo de nos juntar e nos deu uma segunda chance. Eu sabia que aquele homem me amava com a mesma intensidade com a qual eu o amava e pra mim isso bastava.

**F I M**

* * *

*_E me diga que pertencemos um ao outro._

_**Links:**__ [coloque _**.**_ (ponto) no lugar dos __*****__ (asteriscos)]_

**Rosalie:** http:/ images ***** quebarato *** **com *****br /photos/big/1/3/129D13_2 ***** jpg

**Bella**: http:/ 4 * bp * blogspot * com /_63jadQOB1Cw/SINWtEMuNjI/AAAAAAAAHWA/sW0t3qJK7Dg/s400/anne-hathaway-oscars-2008-03 * jpg

**Alice:** http:/ ofuxico * terra * com * br/ admin/smarty/templates/img_upload/2009/04/Gisele-Montagem-600x400-290409-AgNews * jpg

**Edward:** http:/ 4* bp * blogspot * com/ _ZrLOo2jDzkk/SyLPOd5etDI/AAAAAAAABXU/XfkHc04IAhY/s1600-h/27m * jpg

**I'll Be – Edwin McCain****:** http:/ www * youtube * com/ watch?v=CMiVeK5zGz8&feature=related

* * *

**N/A: **Estou sem palavras pq finais sempre me deixam mimimi.

Agradeço a todos que acompanharam Bella, Edward e Vanessa até aqui e nos vemos no epílogo, em breve.

Me digam o que acharam do último capítulo, deixem a autora feliz! Rs

Beijos, May.


	34. Epílogo

**N/A**: Olá amores!

Finalmente trouxe o epílogo, espero que vocês gostem porque mesmo com atraso (imenso) eu escrevi com uma dor no coração de finalmente colocar um ponto final nessa história que demorou absurdamente muitos meses para ser concluída! rs Bom, não vou me demorar muito aqui pq ainda tem mais no fim do capítulo, mas boas vindas aos leitores novos que estão chegando no fim e muito obrigada por todas as lindas reviews do último capítulo, vocês me dão um ânimo extra pra escrever a cada review!

Apreciem sem moderação, nos vemos lá embaixo.

* * *

**Epílogo:**** Without You My Life Just Ain't The Same**

_Trecho da música Hello - Beyoncé_

**Três anos depois.**

**Bella's POV**

Realmente era difícil escolher entre as piores coisas para se fazer nessa casa: guardar segredo sobre uma pequena festa surpresa para Edward ou presenteá-lo com alguma coisa. Afinal tudo o que ele queria ele simplesmente podia ter e ultimamente não havia nada que ele tivesse comentado comigo que sentia falta. Tinha sido um sacrifício durante a semana ter conseguido manter a pequena festa em segredo até mesmo das crianças, somente quem estava sabendo eram Alicia, Jessica e Alice. Com uma família grande tínhamos que prestar atenção até nas sombras, hoje, no grande dia, era incrível ver como as Vanessas estavam empenhadas em acordar cedo para fazer panquecas para recebê-lo já que na noite passada ele estava fazendo plantão. Claro que ele chegaria cansado por passar a noite em claro, mas por essas meninas ele fazia qualquer coisa.

As crianças estavam completamente sujas de farinha após uma brincadeira de Alicia que estava ali supervisionando as meninas enquanto eu dava o café da manhã de Anthony que agora estava com quase três anos e já comia de tudo, além de comer muito. Provavelmente comeria algumas panquecas junto com o pai que adorava fazer palhaçadas com ele na hora da comida.

- _Mamã, eu quelo_. – ele apontou para o prato que Alicia havia colocado em cima da mesa, estava cheio de panquecas, ele me olhava com aqueles enormes olhos cor de chocolate e fazia bico.

- Esse só daqui a pouco, meu amor. – disse enquanto ele deixava seus bracinhos caírem, desapontado – Quando papai chegar ele te dá um pouco, tá? – sorri pra ele que deu um grito típico de bebês e bateu as mãozinhas de felicidade.

-_ Papa_... – balbuciou fazendo bico.

- Isso mesmo, lindo. – encorajei-o – Papai logo estará aqui. Agora olha o aviãozinho. – falei e ele imediatamente abriu a boca para que eu lhe desse uma colherada da salada de frutas.

Ele continuou comendo contente com as palhaçadas que eu tentava imitar de Edward já que ele não comia mais sem uma brincadeira. Não demorou muito para Urso, que estava debaixo da mesa, começar a latir e sair correndo em direção a porta, então pude ouvir o barulho do carro de Edward entrando na garagem. Anthony começou a se mexer na cadeira para bebês, querendo sair dali. Coloquei-o no chão e o pequeno saiu correndo atrás do cachorro, não demorou muito para que Edward aparecesse na cozinha com o bebê no colo e Urso pulando atrás dele com o rabo abanando de felicidade.

Mesmo depois de todos esses anos, olhar para Edward ainda fazia meu corar parar por um segundo enquanto admirava a beleza dele. A cada ano que passava ele só parecia melhorar, em todos os aspectos.

- Senti um cheiro bom lá de fora. – ele disse largando a bolsa na porta e vindo até mim – Bom dia, amor. – ele me beijou delicadamente e sorriu com o meu descontentamento assim que ele parou – Eu te amo. – murmurou.

- Feliz aniversário. – acariciei seu rosto com a barba por fazer pinicando minha mão, mas era uma sensação boa e eu adorava quando ele deixava a barba assim.

- Bom o que temos para comer aqui? – ele foi até as meninas e elas gritaram feliz aniversário para ele em uníssono e Anthony gritou algo como "_Liz Nivesálio" _o que fez todo mundo rir – Isso mesmo, aniversário do papai. – ele disse, beijando Anthony no rosto.

As meninas terminaram o café da manhã e colocaram as coisas em cima da mesa, a pilha de panquecas cobertas com calda de chocolate tinham velinhas e todos cantaram parabéns. Edward estava encantado com a pequena surpresa das crianças, era evidente a felicidade em seu rosto. Ele comia com vontade, sempre elogiando as cozinheiras o que as deixava muito cheias de si. Enquanto comia Anthony se aninhou em seu colo, às vezes, pedindo um pouco de comida e Edward o fazia dar gargalhadas.

- Meninas, esse foi o melhor presente que eu poderia ter recebido hoje, muito obrigada. – ele disse, colocando o prato de lado enquanto entregava Anthony para mim, se levantou e beijou o rosto das meninas e de Alicia – Agora se vocês não se importarem, eu realmente preciso de algumas horas de sono. – bocejou.

Ele se retirou e começamos a organizar a bagunça que havia sido deixada na cozinha. Na verdade que arrumou fomos Alicia e eu, já que nossas filhas mais jogavam água uma na outra do que ajudavam a lavar a louça. Nós conversávamos baixo sobre a festa de mais tarde e o que mais faltava para ser organizado para a festa, até então estava tudo correndo bem e Alice chamaria Edward para ir até lá onde a festa já estava preparada. Eu não sabia o que esperar da reação dele já que nunca tinha feito uma surpresa para ele antes. Já era de tarde quando Anthony finalmente dormira um pouco, agora ele estava dormindo cada vez menos durante o dia e depois de muito insistir ele dormiu no sofá assistindo Discovery Kids.

Aproveitei a deixa para subir até o quarto e ver como Edward estava, abri a porta e a luz do corredor iluminou o quarto que estava mergulhado na escuridão, as cortinas grossas estavam fechadas, eu mal conseguia andar até a cama. Tateei o ar, não enxergando nada até esbarrar na lateral da cama, tirei os sapatos e subi, encontrando o corpo quente de Edward, passei a mão por suas costas e percebi que ele estava sem camisa, abaixei minha mão mais um pouco e descobri que ele estava apenas de boxer e deitado de bruços, então comecei a depositar pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, descendo por sua costa e, aos poucos, ele começava a acordar. Seu corpo respondia involuntariamente as minhas caricias, sua mão estava em minha perna, apertando, cheio de mensagens subentendidas, então elas fizeram seu caminho para cima, até que chegou a minha blusa e sua mão subiu chegando até meu sutiã. Ele soltou um grunhido, se virando e no segundo seguinte meu corpo estava debaixo do seu.

- Você me provoca, Isabella. – ele murmurou em meu ouvido e mordeu o lóbulo de minha orelha, em seguida começou a beijar meu pescoço até que chegou aos meus lábios – Você sabe que quem mexe com fogo sai queimado. – quando ele disse isso a única coisa que consegui fazer foi soltar um gemido, agarrando-o pela nunca e trazendo-o até minha boca.

Nossas bocas se encontravam furiosamente e as mãos dele pareciam estar por todo meu corpo. Fazia tanto tempo que não tínhamos um tempo só para nós dois curtimos um ao outro como um casal que nosso afobamento era grande, na verdade era eu quem estava desesperada para senti-lo me preencher lentamente e queria apressar as coisas, mas ele parecia estar sem pressa nenhuma e fazia tudo muito devagar.

- Edward, que tal pular essa parte? – sugeri, tirando eu mesma a minha camisa, em seguida já desabotoando minha calça.

- Pra que tanta pressa? – perguntou rindo.

Bufei e o calei com a minha boca enquanto ele me ajudava a tirar o resto da minha roupa, agora estava apenas algumas roupas intimas nos separavam. Sentir a minha pele contra a dele era indescritível, nosso suor se misturando enquanto estávamos naquele momento tão intimo, enquanto nossos corpos sabiam exatamente o que o outro queria, a sincronia perfeita que nós tínhamos. Era mágico.

Até que um choro nos interrompeu.

- Puta que pariu! – Edward reclamou baixinho.

- Era por isso que eu estava querendo apressar as coisas. – lembrei, saindo debaixo do corpo de Edward e ligando o abajur para achar minhas roupas que estavam jogadas pelo chão do quarto – Estava bom demais pra ser verdade mesmo. – continuei resmungando baixo enquanto colocava a roupa.

Escutei o farfalhar dos lençóis e senti os braços de Edward em volta de mim.

- Fica calma amor. – sussurrou.

- Calma? – quase gritei, me livrando dele – Eu estou quase entrando em combustão cada vez que você me toca, faz quase um mês, Edward. – sibilei, nervosa – Puta que pariu, você não sente falta? Porque eu estou a ponto de matar alguém pra você me comer de uma vez, porque olha... – parei de falar quando vi aquele sorriso cínico em seus lábios.

- Então é esse o motivo do mau humor? – perguntou, se divertindo com a situação.

- Meu Deus, Edward! – resmunguei – Estou totalmente frustrada sexualmente e você fica fazendo piadinhas, ótimo. – vesti minha camisa e me virei para encará-lo novamente – Vou ver o Anthony. – informei seguindo em direção ao choro do bebê.

Bati a porta do quarto quando sai e depois acabei me sentindo culpada por brigar com Edward justamente no dia de seu aniversário, mas aquela situação estava, literalmente, me fazendo subir pelas paredes. Anthony chorava no sofá esperando que alguém aparecesse com sua mamadeira, fui até a cozinha e enchi o recipiente de leite, quando apareci na sala ele bateu palma e pegou a mamadeira. Sentei ao seu lado, acariciando seu cabelo enquanto ele assistia televisão e não demorou muito para que Edward aparecesse lá com aquele bico que ele sempre fazia quando eu brigava com ele. Discretamente ele sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço por cima de meu ombro.

- Não fica brava comigo. – murmurou, beijando minha bochecha.

- Não estou brava com você, Edward. – olhei para ele e juntei nossos lábios por breves instantes – Estou brava com a situação, queria ter mais tempo com você, sabe? Não ter você por tanto tempo está me matando. – sorri e ele segurou meu queixo.

- Você me tem por quanto tempo quiser. – me beijou suavemente.

- Você sabe que não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. – respondi, sorrindo.

- Mas é sempre bom lembrar.

- Isso me lembra de que eu ainda não te dei seu presente de aniversário. – lembrei, beijando seu pescoço – Você não faz ideia de como é difícil te dar presente, querido. Então, mesmo que você não goste, minta e fique muito contente. – ele gargalhou – Fica um pouco com o Anthony que eu vou buscar.

Corri até o quarto e peguei a pequena caixa com o presente e voltei pra sala. Ele agora estava jogado no chão com Tony que gargalhava e tentava se desvencilhar das cocegas que Edward fazia nele. Assim que me viu correu e se escondeu atrás de mim, rindo sem parar e Edward ameaçava sair correndo atrás dele. Entreguei o pacote a criança e pedi que ele entregasse para o pai.

_- Tó._ – ele disse.

- Obrigado. – Edward se abaixou e beijou a bochecha do pequeno e olhou para mim, sorrindo daquela maneira que fazia meu coração parar.

Ele abriu o pacote com um sorriso no rosto, assim que o laço e o papel vermelho estavam jogados no chão olhou atentamente ao porta-retrato que estava em suas mãos. Era uma moldura simples, feita de madeira com alguns detalhes entalhados, mas a foto que estava atrás do vidro era, particularmente, uma das melhores que eu tinha com as crianças.

- Bella... – assim que ele me encarou pude ver seus olhos brilhando.

- Bom, eu percebi que em sua sala no hospital não tem nenhuma coisa que realmente seja sua, então achei que uma foto da sua família podia deixar a sala com a sua cara. – disse as últimas palavras sem olhar diretamente pra ele.

- Eu amei. – havia um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

- Isso é bom. – mordi meus lábios enquanto sentia meu rosto esquentar.

Ele se levantou e me abraçou com força então nossos lábios se chocaram suavemente. E novamente algo nos atrapalhou e dessa vez foi meu celular que fazia um barulho irritante, peguei o aparelho e o nome de Alice piscava na tela.

- Oi Allie.

- Bella. – ela quase gritou – O Emmett sumiu! – ela gritou dessa vez – Ele estava encarregado de buscar o bolo em Port Angeles, o celular dele está desligado e eu já estou entrando em pânico.

- Allie, respira fundo. – sugeri – Ele deve estar com a Rose e as filhas, não se preocupe você sabe que ele não deixaria a gente na mão justo hoje, além do mais Rose daria um castigo daqueles. – escutei-a gargalhando do outro lado.

- Só a Rose consegue fazer greve de sexo nessa família. – disse, ainda rindo.

- Se você soubesse a minha situação você mudaria de ideia. –

- O quê? – ela gritou – Edward está negando fogo, como assim, Bella? – assim que ela terminou consegui escutar a risada de Jasper que provavelmente estava no mesmo cômodo que ela.

- Alice, fala baixo. – reclamei – Depois eu explico, agora eu preciso desligar. Até mais.

- Eu quero saber o que tá acontecendo com meu irmão. – ela bufou – Mas depois teremos muito tempo pra conversar. Até mais. – ela desligou.

Do outro lado da sala, Edward brincava com Anthony, mas eu sabia que ele estava prestando atenção na minha conversa com Alice. Por sorte ele não fez nenhuma pergunta sobre o que estávamos conversando porque eu não fazia ideia do que inventar dessa vez. E ainda precisava entretê-lo por mais algum tempo antes que pudéssemos ir até a casa de seus pais onde seria a festa, pelo menos até Emmett aparecer com o bolo o que era bom ser em breve, pois Alice quando ficava brava era terrível. Alicia estava com as meninas terminando de ajeitar as últimas coisas, provavelmente Jessica também estava ajudando ou pelo menos tentando já que Evangeline dava tanto trabalho quando Anthony.

Durante aquele final de tarde deixei os dois brincando na sala enquanto tentava me concentrar em um artigo que estava escrevendo para a revista, mas meu celular não parava dez minutos sem tocar. Finalmente Emmett tinha aparecido com o bendito bolo e mesmo assim Alice quase o matou pela preocupação, a desculpa dele era que tinha levado as filhas com ele para Port Angeles e acabaram se distraindo pela cidade. Emmett não largava as filhas desde que haviam conseguido a guarda definitiva delas há algum tempo, era incrível a semelhança delas com os pais adotivos, realmente tinha sido o destino que os colocara juntos. As meninas, Amy e Natalie, agora estavam com quase seis anos e a semelhança mais gritante entre elas e o pai eram as covinhas que se formavam em seus rostos quando sorriam, mas definitivamente havia outras semelhanças que nos fazia duvidar que elas eram mesmo adotas, como os cabelos loiros assim como os de Rose. O que mais me deixava orgulhosa era o fato de que Rosalie aceitara sua condição e tratava as meninas como se ela mesma tivesse gerado, mas é como dizem: pais são aqueles que criam e, sem dúvida, eles estavam fazendo o melhor que podiam.

Fui até a sala e encontrei os dois jogados no tapete da sala, dormindo. Anthony estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no braço de Edward que dormia tranquilamente, era tão lindo ver os dois assim, mas eu teria que acordá-los. Levei o pequeno para tomar um banho e sabia que em breve Alice iria ligar para Edward nos chamando para ir até lá. Depois de arrumar Anthony, tomei um rápido banho e me arrumei também, claro que a essa altura Edward deveria estar desconfiado de algo, pois o jeito como ele me olhou foi muito estranho.

- Você está linda. – comentou.

- Não é pra tanto. – senti meu rosto arder.

- Ruborizada você fica melhor ainda, minha Bella. – ele beijou meu pescoço, sua barba ainda por fazer fez com que eu me arrepiasse inteira – Podemos ir? – se afastou de mim e através do espelho pude ver que ele piscou e passou a língua pelos lábios, sorrindo maliciosamente antes de sair do quarto.

Edward sabia me deixar doida quando queria.

Chegamos na casa dos pais dele alguns minutos depois, o trânsito estava meio lento e por isso levamos alguns minutos a mais do que normalmente levaria. A luz da sala estava apagada quando Edward estacionou o carro em frente à casa, caminhamos até a porta da frente e assim que entramos, a luz se acendeu e todos começaram a cantar parabéns para ele que não parecia tão surpreso quanto deveria, mas não me importei com isso porque estava vendo o exagero de Alice espalhado por cada canto do cômodo com bolas coloridas e flores, muitas flores. Um bolo enorme ocupava uma mesa no centro da sala e todos vestiam aquele chapeuzinho de papelão, sabia que não tinha sido uma ideia muito boa pedir para Alice fazer algo discreto e sutil, essas palavras simplesmente não existiam em seu dicionário. Alice veio até nós e colocou chapéus iguais aos que eles estavam usando.

- Surpreso, irmãozinho? – ela pulou de felicidade.

- Sem dúvida. – ele respondeu, mas eu pude sentir uma pontinha de ironia naquelas palavras. Ele estava mentindo.

- Então vamos comer, Enzo está morrendo de fome. – ela puxou Edward pelo braço.

Enquanto Edward passava pela família, cada um o parabenizava com um abraço. Esme abraçou e distribuiu beijos nas bochechas de Edward falando alguma coisa que eu não consegui entender, Carlisle abraçou o filho, assim como os outros irmãos fizeram e também Alicia, Jessica, Seth e as Vanessas que estavam animadas com a festa surpresa. Alice chamou todos para comer dizendo que mais tarde todos entregariam os presentes para Edward porque ela e seu filho estavam morrendo de fome e claro que todos concordaram porque mesmo se todos dissessem não, Alice faria do jeito dela. Todos se espalharam pela sala a procura de um lugar para sentar e comer, afinal a cozinha de Esme não era tão grande que comportasse todos os que estavam aqui. Uma música baixa e lenta preenchia o ambiente dando um toque especial, Seth já tinha chamado Jessica num canto da sala onde os dois, agora, dançavam juntos lentamente enquanto trocavam olhares e conversavam baixo. Era incrível lembrar que eram tão jovens e já tinham passado por tantas coisas na vida e ainda assim o amor continuava ali, forte.

- Bella, reunião de garotas no meu quarto, venha! – Alice disse enquanto subia as escadas, pude ver Rose e Alicia já subiam rindo e conversando.

Aproveitei que Esme e Carlisle se divertiam com Anthony, Enzo e Evangeline, e subi até o quarto de Alice, encontrando as três sentadas na grande cama esperando por mim. Entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Senta aqui, Bella. – Alice bateu a mão no colchão – E pode me explicar muito bem o que está acontecendo entre você e Edward. – exigiu e vi que os olhos de Rose e Alicia se arregalaram, suas bocas formando um O.

- O que aconteceu? – Alicia perguntou preocupada.

- Vocês vão se separar? – Rose quase gritou de desespero.

- Calma meninas, não é nada disso. – Alice tranquilizou-as – Vamos deixar que ela explique. Vai Bella. – apressou.

- Alice você faz muito drama, o que eu disse não foi nada demais. – murmurei, sentindo meu rosto corar.

- Como assim é normal, minha filha? – sibilou cheia de ironia – Ficar sem sexo é quase como ficar com fome, meu Deus. Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? – sua voz agora estava mais baixa.

- Sem sexo? – Rose disse, perplexa.

- Gente, não é nada. – falei, irritada – É só muito trabalho, muita coisa pra fazer, as crianças e não sobra tempo, é isso. – bufei, cruzando meus braços.

- Bella isso é um absurdo. – Alicia disse – Mesmo com tantas coisas pra fazer você e Edward têm que arrumar um tempo pra vocês.

- Eu não conseguiria. – Rose disse, balançando a cabeça – Mesmo com as minhas meninas em casa e dando um trabalho enorme pra cuidar, Emmett simplesmente não consegue ficar longe de mim, claro que em tempos de campeonato eu _tenho _que aguentar porém ele nunca fica tanto tempo assim longe de casa e sempre podemos recorrer internet e webcam. – ela gargalhou.

- Ew, vocês fazem sexo virtual? – Alice disse com uma cara de nojo.

- Qual o problema? – Rose deu de ombros – É melhor que ficar na seca, acredite.

- Certo. – Alicia murmurou com uma cara estranha.

- Meninas, eu realmente não quero saber esse tipo de detalhe da vida sexual de vocês, mas mesmo assim obrigada pela conversa. – falei tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Ei, nada disso. – Alice gritou – Eu sei que a situação tá tensa pelo visto. – comentou, rindo – Não vou torturar mais você, porém nós estamos dando um presente pra vocês dois hoje e eu garanto que vou cuidar muito bem do Anthony aqui em casa até amanhã de tarde. Que tal? – ela sorriu e bateu os cílios.

- Isso mesmo e a Vanessa pode ficar na minha casa, afinal eu sou a madrinha dela. – Rose adicionou.

- E isso faz com que a casa fique somente para vocês dois essa noite. – Alicia piscou para mim.

- Meninas, muito obrigada. – Alice me abraçou quase quicando junto comigo, depois Alicia e Rose me abraçaram também - - Bom, vamos descer que as meninas devem estar impacientes para entregar os presentes para Edward. – falei, abrindo a porta do quarto.

- O meu vai ser o que ele mais vai gostar, posso prever. – Alice comentou sorrindo.

Na sala todos conversavam enquanto as crianças brincavam no tapete do centro da sala.

- Ainda bem que vocês desceram já estava achando que alguém tinha morrido lá em cima. – minha filha, Vanessa, comentou rindo e consequentemente fazendo todos rirem.

- Eu quero entregar o primeiro presente, porque o meu é o mais legal. – Emmett disse se levantando com todo aquele tamanho quase fazendo a sala ficar apertada demais quando se estava perto dele – Aqui, _brother_. Espero que goste. – ele entregou um pacote quadrado para Edward.

Edward abriu a caixa que continha vários equipamentos para o carro dele, essas tecnologias que eu mal sabia usar e se colocasse a mão, provavelmente elas quebrariam. Ele continuou recebendo os presentes e cada pacote aberto se via o sorriso de uma criança no dia de natal em seu rosto. Ganhou roupas de sua mãe, alguns livros sobre medicina de Carlisle, mais roupas de Alicia e as meninas deram um sapato novo para ele. Por ultimo Alice lhe deu um pequeno embrulho com um laço espalhafatoso em cima e enquanto Edward o abria ela mantinha um sorriso estranho no rosto. Emmett gargalhou e Edward o acompanhou quando a lingerie rosa apareceu, era uma Victoria's Secret e tinha laços e rendas em todos os cantos.

- Vai ficar ótimo em você, Edward. – Emmett provocou, dando um tapa no ombro dele.

- Alice acertou meu número. – Edward entrou na brincadeira, gargalhando.

Claro que eu já estava totalmente vermelha como se tivessem me atirado nua no meio de uma multidão, eu queria matar Alice e queria estrangular Emmett por ficar fazendo piadinhas com isso.

- Bom, não é exatamente para você, como pode perceber. – ela riu histericamente e olhou para mim – Mas espero que alguém faça esse presente valer a pena. – assim que disse isso eu bufei.

- Uh, alguém vai se divertir hoje à noite. – Emmett estava me provocando agora – Que tal você vestir pra gente ver como fica? – Emmett sugeriu e acabou levando um tapa na nuca – Ai Rose, não seja tão violenta, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você. – ele deu um tapa na bunda de Rose.

- Acho bom mesmo. – Edward disse, empacotando os minúsculos pedaços de pano novamente – Porque apenas eu vou desfrutar desse presente. – ele piscou para mim.

- Ok, já chega. – quase gritei.

- Vocês não sabem brincar. – Emmett resmungou.

Depois daquilo ninguém mais tocou no assunto da lingerie ou da minha vida sexual com Edward e eu estava agradecida por isso, porque esse assunto me lembrava da situação em que eu me encontrava. Aos poucos todos estavam cansando, primeiro as crianças caíram no sono ali mesmo, nos sofás de Esme, depois os adultos já começavam a bocejar. Jessica e Seth foram os primeiros a irem embora já que Seth tinha que ir trabalhar cedo no outro dia e Jessica tinha a faculdade. Emmett e Rose levaram suas filhas em seguida, Rose cumpriu o que tinha dito e levou Vanessa junto e depois Edward sugeriu que fossemos, Alice garantiu que conseguiria dar com de Anthony até o dia seguinte. Alicia e a filha aproveitaram que estávamos indo para casa e pegaram uma carona.

O silêncio prevaleceu no carro já que Vanessa estava dormindo no colo da mãe e ninguém ali parecia querer conversar. Edward ajudou Alicia com a menina, carregando-a até seu quarto e depois voltou para o carro, minha ansiedade já começava a crescer, mas ainda assim ele não falou nada até que chegássemos em casa. Ele pegou os pacotes que tinha ganhado e levou para dentro da casa e os largou no sofá. Passei por ele e peguei o pacote de Alice e subi até o quarto. No banheiro coloquei a maldita coisa e eu parecia uma das Coelhinhas da Playboy, mas não de um jeito muito bom. As rendas eram chamativas e espalhafatosas, assim como os laços, de qualquer jeito eu não tiraria aquilo quem o faria seria Edward.

Escutei um barulho no quarto e coloquei meu robe por cima da roupa – ou a falta dela – e sai. Edward estava sentado na beira da cama já sem a camisa social que estava usando, ele estava com a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos e parecia cansado. Subi na cama ao seu lado e o abracei por trás, o contato com sua pele quente fez um arrepio subir por meu corpo, ele virou a cabeça e beijo meu rosto que estava perto do seu, sua barba ainda raspando em minha pele.

- Qual o problema? – perguntei, beijando seu pescoço.

- Só estou cansado. – respondeu, sorrindo.

- Cansado demais para mim? – perguntei, abrindo meu robe e jogando na cara dele que quando me viu parecia ter ganhado uma dose extra de ânimo.

- Nunca. – sorriu maliciosamente enquanto me jogava na cama e pressionava seu corpo contra o meu.

Suas mãos se embrenharam em meu cabelo e ele me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, juntando nossos lábios com um beijo violento, sentia a sua barba por fazer arranhando meu rosto, causando uma sensação maravilhosa. E ele fazia de proposito, pois a cada gemido que eu tentava segurar em vão ele repetia o movimento, suas mãos percorriam meu corpo inteiro fazendo com que eu ficasse toda arrepiada. Sua língua fazia círculos em meus pescoço e descia lentamente por meu colo, sua pélvis ainda estava fortemente pressionada contra a minha e eu sentia todo seu comprimento e desejava que ele se enterrasse em meu corpo e esquece toda essa coisa de preliminares. Até mesmo porque com meu estado não precisaria muito esforço de sua parte para que eu chegasse lá com o menor atrito. Ele inverteu nossas posições, me colocando sentada em seu colo de modo que um braço me sustentava nas costas, me empurrando contra ele. Extremamente devagar ele abaixou a alça do meu sutiã cheio de rendas, beijando, chupando e mordendo meu ombro e fez os mesmo movimentos do outro lado. Eu, cheia de pressa, levei minhas mãos até o fecho frontal da peça e abri, querendo que ele me tocasse ali, com um sorriso ele entendeu a mensagem e sua boca foi diretamente para meus seios. Ele mordiscou e chupou, provocando mais gemidos meus, minha cabeça estava jogada para trás e eu sentia que estava muito perto, precisava que ele parasse com esse jogo que estava me deixando louca.

Empurrei seu ombro com um pouco de força e fiz com que ele encostasse as costas na cama, ele olhou para mim e com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, coloquei uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo e puxei seu cabelo com força, trazendo sua boca para a minha. Aproveitei da situação para fazê-lo implorar por mim assim como eu estava ainda há pouco, beijei seu abdome passando a língua por cada lugar ali, ele jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu meu nome. Minhas mãos desceram por seu tórax, minhas unhas arranhando levemente até entrar o fecho de sua calça, abri o fecho e tirei sua calça rapidamente, deixando-o apenas com a boxer que logo foi para o mesmo lugar que a calça estava. No chão.

Tirei o resto da minha lingerie que mais parecia uma fantasia com todos as rendas e me aproximei dele. Coloquei minhas pernas de cada lado de seu corpo e ele me puxou para beijá-lo, sua mão descendo por minhas costas até que chegou em minha bunda, ele me puxou para cima de seu membro e eu o peguei para que pudesse encaixá-lo em minha entrada, então deslizei aos poucos, sentindo cada centímetro me preencher, meu corpo inteiro pedindo por mais. Quando estávamos totalmente encaixados ele segurou minha cintura e não permitiu que eu me movesse. Seus olhos estavam vidrados no meu, ele me olhava com admiração e amor.

- Edward... – eu gemi e rebolei contra ele.

Ele esqueceu qualquer coisa que fosse falar e me seguiu no movimento, fazendo com que o sentisse ainda mais em mim. Gemi enquanto me movia junto dele, escutando-o falar meu nome entre as estocadas, afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço, sentindo o cheio de seu perfume misturado ao seu cheiro natural, minhas unhas estavam fincadas em suas costas e ele se movia cada vez mais rápido, sentia que estava cada vez mais perto do ápice. Suas mãos percorrendo meu corpo, apertando minha coxa enquanto sua boca trabalhava onde estivesse ao seu alcance, nossas lamurias baixas se misturavam ao barulho de nossas respirações pesadas, irregulares e o barulho de nossos corpos se chocando fortemente contra o outro. Não demorou muito para que eu desabasse sobre o corpo dele, com um gemido alto, arfando e completamente extasiada com o orgasmo que atingia meu corpo que estava ainda sob os efeitos de pequenos espasmos.

Ele me empurrou sobre minhas costas, invertendo nossas posições e meu corpo estava totalmente debaixo do seu, sua mão cálida puxou minha perna para cima de modo que ele entrasse mais fundo em mim, ele também estava perto, seus movimentos estavam mais rápido e gemia baixinho em minha orelha. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros na pouca luz do quarto, mas estavam focados e concentrados assim como o seu corpo que procurava prazer. Ele continuava me beijando e me acariciando, já tinha me recuperado e minhas pernas estavam em volta de sua cintura novamente, ele levou uma mão até o ponto entre minhas pernas e acariciou ali, gritei alto assim que senti a segunda onda de prazer atravessando meu corpo.

- Ai porra... – ele grunhiu um pouco antes de seu corpo cair sobre o meu, também esgotado e com os sofrendo espasmos.

Ficamos naquela posição que não era desconfortável, adorava sentir seu corpo contra o meu. Ele acariciou meu rosto, tirando o cabelo que estava grudado ali com um toque gentil e cálido, então uniu nossos lábios num beijo terno, calmo. Então saiu de cima de mim, rolando pro lado e me puxou para junto dele, passando os braços em volta de mim.

- Senti falta de você. – murmurou.

- Eu nem preciso comentar como senti falta de tudo isso. – senti seu corpo vibrar com uma risada silenciosa.

- Alice podia ficar de babá pelo menos uma vez por semana. – comentou.

- É uma boa ideia, mas vamos precisar de uma moeda de troca, você muito bem como sua irmã é. – lembrei, me aconchegando em seu corpo quente agora que meu corpo estava começando a sentir o frio da noite.

- Não é tão difícil assim. – ele riu.

- Talvez nós possamos fazer uma terceira viagem de lua-de-mel. – sugeri sorrindo maliciosamente e ele pensou passando a língua nos lábios.

- Eu gostei mais dessa ideia. – riu, me dando um beijo cheio de segundas intenções – Posso conseguir férias no hospital e também da pós-graduação, aí podíamos marcar uma viagem para o Brasil... – ele beijou meu pescoço – Aquele lugar me traz boas lembranças.

- Da última vez eu fiquei grávida. – dei de ombros e ele riu.

- Definitivamente boas lembranças. Então podemos providenciar nossa viagem. – ele sorriu daquele jeito que fazia meu coração disparar.

- Sim, claro que teremos que levar nossas crianças... – ele riu.

- Quem disse que iriamos deixá-los de fora? Eles precisam conhecer a casa deles no Brasil, além do mais podemos levar Alicia para nos ajudar. – comentou.

- Como você é interesseiro, senhor Cullen. – falei, beijando-o.

- Aposto que ela não vai achar o mesmo quando eu a deixar levar aquele cara chato. – resmungou.

- Ele não é chato. – retruquei, mostrando a língua para ele – Tudo isso é ciúmes dela? – ele não me respondeu, apenas fez um bico quando eu gargalhei – Ok, esse será o nosso segredo. – acariciei seu rosto e ele sorriu, beijando minha mão.

- Eu te amo, Bella. – ele respondeu, seus olhos brilhavam com a intensidade de suas palavras.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – respondi, abraçando-o fortemente.

Queria congelar aquele momento, ficar com ele para sempre daquela maneira, do lado do homem da minha vida, daquele que deixou minha vida de cabeça pra baixo assim que fez um pedido de casamento maluco, mas que mesmo assim conquistou meu coração. Edward tinha mudado sim, mas ainda via aquele adolescente irresponsável que casou comigo quando brincava com nossos filhos ou quando me lançava aqueles sorrisos que faziam meu coração derreter. Destino, sorte, acaso... realmente não fazia ideia sobre qual deles tinha feito nossas vidas se cruzarem e tampouco me importa saber. O que realmente importava era que eu o amava e isso não mudaria. E, sem dúvida, era recíproco.

* * *

**N/A: **Agora sim acabou e já sinto meu coração quebrando em mil pedacinhos por finalmente colocar esse ponto final nessa história que foi a minha primeira e a mais longa sem dúvida. Então, o que dizer? Gente, essa história simplesmente fugiu do meu controle, pois eram apenas para ser poucos vinte capítulos, mas no fim olha o tanto que deu... rs E a repercussão que teve em todos os lugares que postei foi o que mais me deixou chocada e muito feliz, é tão bom ver que pessoas acompanham seu trabalho e gostam, cada comentário que te faz ter disposição e seguir em frente com a escrita. A cada um que deixou um comentário, por menor que ele fosse, eu agradeço do fundo do coração por terem chegado até aqui e passado por todos o momentos dramáticos da história - que não foram poucos, até mesmo aqueles que não comentaram (rãm...!) obrigada por acompanhar. Enfim, obrigada por tudo amores, sem vocês nada disso seria possível.

Quero agradecer especialmente à pessoa que me fez começar a postar fics e que me ajudou muito com essa fic, a Marcela que também me aturou por muito tempo com minhas ideias malucas.

Mais fics virão, por isso fiquem de olho no meu perfil e tem one-shot nova lá também. Bom, é isso galera, não se esqueçam de comentar! Até mais.

Beijos, Maya.


End file.
